Sur le chemin du destin
by Nouk
Summary: [Saga: Au-delà du temps-Partie 2] Kakashi est revenu à son époque où il retrouve son Senseï, Minato, dans la ville de Rôran. Son voyage temporel a bouleversé l'espace-temps, et le futur dans lequel il est allé a totalement disparu. Un nouveau destin se trace pour Kakashi, mais sera-t-il lié à celui de Sakura ? Romance/Aventure-Action/Tragédie/Lime/Mystère
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, après ces deux mois de vacances, avec cette deuxième partie "Sur le chemin du destin" de la saga "Au-delà du temps" !**

 **Comme appris à la fin de la première partie "Un voyageur inattendu", Kakashi est retourné dans son époque en laissant derrière lui un futur qu'il ne connaîtra jamais.**

 **Grâce à ce voyage temporel, Kakashi a appris certaines choses qui impacteront les événements à venir...**

 **Cependant, sera-t-il réellement en mesure de changer ce cruel destin qui l'attend ? Pourra-t-il sauver ces êtres qui lui sont chers ? Et surtout, retrouvera-t-il Sakura ?**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir les aventures qui attendent notre héros, en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent, car l'histoire ne fait que commencer pour notre futur Ninja Copieur...**

 **(Certains chapitres reprendront des passages de l'histoire originelle, ne soyez pas surpris ! [Je préviens tout de même que je n'ai jamais précisé à quel point je me conformerai à l'histoire... Je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir tout ce que j'ai prévu pour notre ninja aux cheveux d'argent... ;p])**

 **Très bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Tout était sombre, vide et glacial. Il n'y avait plus d'odeurs, de saveurs. Rien. Uniquement les ténèbres qui l'encerclaient. Il était seul. Seul face au vide, au monde, au temps. Aucune sensation ne lui parvenait. Aucun bruit, aucun son, comme le néant absolu qui vous absorbe dans une nuit éternelle. Etait-ce là la fin ? Sa fin ? Etait-ce à ça que ressemblait la mort ?

La mort… cette limite que chaque homme devait atteindre un jour où l'autre… cette limite qui donnait tout son sens à la vie. Une notion absolue à laquelle nul ne peut échapper… Une finalité qui occupe une place centrale dans la pensée humaine… si faible, si corruptible, si aisément angoissée par l'idée d'un inexorable dénouement. Si apeurée par le schéma si complexe, et si simple malgré tout à percevoir, qu'est la fin de toute chose… la fin d'une vie que les hommes se sont démenés à bâtir, à y donner un sens, à y trouver un but, à y concevoir des choses pour laisser une trace dans l'Histoire et ne pas tomber dans l'oubli aux crépuscules de la vie. C'est ce virus présent en chaque âme, qui se nourris chaque jour, accélérant le mûrissement de l'être. Alourdi par le poids des âges, il n'aspire plus qu'au repos éternel. La représentation de ce signe de l'infini, par la simple explication que la mort nous raccroche à la vie, mais que la vie nous pousse toujours vers la mort.

Alors quel sens y donner ? Quel but lui accorder quand il n'y d'autres issues que d'être effacé à la disparition de notre essence naturelle ? Quelle voie suivre lorsque tout semble perdu dans ce néant qui vous entoure et qui vous maintient dans l'ombre, incapable de bouger, de respirer et même de penser ? Etait-ce là le destin de l'Homme que de finir ainsi ? Aussi seul qu'avant son existence ? Seul dans un tout ? Dans l'univers peut-être ? Dans le vide de cette entité si difficile à cerner pour l'être humain. Sans essence particulière, sans consistance matérielle, juste une pauvre âme isolée, perdue dans l'espace de la création à la recherche de quelque chose… de quelqu'un… d'un chemin à emprunter pour revenir… Mais revenir à quoi ? où ? Pourquoi ? Et toutes ces questions qui reviennent inlassablement… Qui viennent à se poser au cours de l'existence… Quel est le sens de tout cela… ? Nul ne le sait véritablement… pourtant… Pourtant, quelque chose nous y attache, quelque chose nous pousse à s'accrocher à la vie, à y accorder un sens. A comprendre de quoi il en retourne véritablement. Un mot, une pensée, une personne, un but… Tant de choses qui nous pousse à ne pas abandonner, à ne pas se résigner face au vide éternel.

Kakashi avait ce mot, cet unique mot qui revenait sans cesse à son esprit égaré dans les limbes du temps. Sakura… Sakura… Il lui revenait inlassablement en mémoire, comme le refrain de la plus belle musique que lui a offert la vie. Un incessant discours de six petites lettres qui s'entremêlent et qui résonnent au fond de lui, les trois consonnes jouant avec les trois voyelles. Un unique nom dévoilant un baiser caché. Un baiser qu'il retiendrait au-delà des frontières du temps.

* * *

 _Ville de Rôran, déclenchement du jutsu temporel de Minato_

* * *

Minato effectua le mudrâ du tigre, en profitant du Fûinjutsu contenu dans son kunaï à trois branches qu'avait enfoncé Sâra en scellant le pouvoir de la Veine de Dragon. Yamato et Naruto émirent une lumière vive avant de disparaître en plusieurs particules colorées, ne laissant rien derrière eux. Il fixa quelques instants la place où se tenait l'excentrique blondinet qui lui rappelait beaucoup le caractère d'Obito et Kushina. Naruto… Il ne lui avait quasiment rien révélé, mais il avait suffisamment parlé pour qu'il en sache beaucoup sur son futur. Quel gaffeur serait son fils… !

Il esquissa un petit sourire amusé, mais un cri de surprise attira soudain son attention et il retourna vivement la tête. Kakashi s'examinait, son corps s'illuminant à son tour peu à peu, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

\- "Minato Senseï !" s'écria-t-il dans un élan de panique, cherchant une explication à l'étrange phénomène.

\- "Kakashi… ! Je ne comprends pas ! On dirait que tu es attiré par…"

Son jeune élève disparut avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le fixant d'un regard totalement perdu et apeuré par ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- "… le jutsu temporel", termina-t-il en vain. "Kakashi !" s'exclama-t-il dans un élan de stupeur.

Chôza Akimichi et Shibi Aburame arrivèrent à son niveau après avoir entendu le cri désespéré de leur équipier aux cheveux d'or.

\- "Minato, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Shibi d'une voix calme.

\- "Kakashi… il a disparu… !" répondit Minato en déglutissant, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- "Comment ça il a disparu ?!" s'exclama Chôza.

\- "J'ai activé le ninjutsu spatiotemporel pour que Naruto et Yamato retournent dans leur temps, ce qu'ils ont fait, mais Kakashi est parti lui aussi… !"

\- "Naruto et Yamato ?" souleva Chôza perplexe.

\- "Un ninjutsu spatiotemporel ? Mais, de quoi parles-tu Minato ?" demanda Shibi intrigué.

\- "Mais enfin…"

Mais oui bien sûr… Le jutsu temporel avait bel et bien fonctionné puisque ses compagnons ne se rappelaient de rien. Mais alors comment se faisait-il que lui-même était encore en pleine possession de ses souvenirs ?

\- "Où est Kakashi alors, Minato ?" s'impatienta Chôza en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les propos de son ami.

\- "Je… Je crois qu'il est parti faire un tour en fait. Mais il est parti si précipitamment que j'ai cru… j'ai cru qu'il avait vu un ennemi, mais je me suis trompé."

\- "Et cette histoire de ninjutsu temporel ?"

\- "C'était… c'était simplement par rapport à Mukade et au Fûinjutsu que j'ai dû activer."

Il fallait qu'il trouve une diversion pour occuper ses coéquipiers le temps qu'il retrouve Kakashi, et qu'ils ne lui posent pas de question par rapport à Naruto et Yamato. S'il le pouvait…

\- "Sâra-sama, vous devriez retourner auprès de votre peuple maintenant que toute trace de danger a été écartée et que la Veine est de nouveau scellée."

\- "Vous avez raison, j'y vais de ce pas. Mes amis m'attendent…"

La jeune Reine esquissa un sourire de gratitude envers les trois ninjas et commença à se diriger vers l'ancien pont de pierre qui avait été détruit par Mukade.

\- "Shibi, Chôza, accompagnez-la de l'autre côté, je dois encore vérifier quelque chose avec le jutsu de scellement."

\- "D'accord, nous t'attendrons. Il ne faut pas que Kakashi tarde trop non plus, nous allons devoir rentrer à Konoha."

L'Aburame et l'Akimichi s'élancèrent dans un grand bond en soutenant la Reine pour rejoindre les habitants de Rôran.

Minato reporta son attention sur la Veine et s'approcha de son kunaï.

\- "Je ne comprends pas…", murmura-t-il pour lui-même. "Comment se fait-il que j'aie conservé tous mes souvenirs et que Kakashi ait disparu ? Où peut-il bien être ? Il n'a quand même pas voyagé dans le temps à son tour… ?"

Le shinobi à la chevelure d'or fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux quelques instants, son front plissé par la concentration. Il ne s'était pourtant pas trompé dans l'activation du ninjutsu, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier ce problème ? Et surtout, comment allait-il récupérer Kakashi ? Il n'avait nullement les moyens de le chercher dans l'époque à laquelle il se trouvait, s'il s'avérait qu'il avait effectivement voyagé dans le même temps que Naruto.

Un vif éclat de lumière blanche le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna pour faire face au corps de son élève inconscient, reposant sur le sol de pierres froides du sanctuaire de la Veine de Dragon.

\- "Kakashi !" s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant au chevet de l'argenté. "Kakashi, réveille-toi !"

Il lui tapota gentiment sa joue masquée et le Chûnin reprit peu à peu ses esprits, les yeux embrumés, comme sortant d'un rêve profond.

\- "Sakura…", gémit-il doucement avec douleur.

Minato haussa un sourcil perplexe. Qui était cette Sakura ? Il ne connaissait personne au village qui répondait à ce prénom.

\- "Kakashi, reprends-toi", poursuivit le Namikaze. "Tu es de retour."

L'adolescent ouvrit franchement les yeux et croisa le regard azur de son ainé.

\- "Mi… Minato Senseï !"

\- "Tu es surpris de me revoir on dirait", s'amusa le blond.

\- "Je suis rentré alors…", ajouta le plus jeune d'un ton subitement las.

\- "Oui, je ne sais pas où tu étais parti, mais tu as disparu pendant quelques instants, une minute tout au plus."

Kakashi baissa le regard, et Minato pu lire un mélange de tristesse et de désespoir dans les yeux onyx de son élève.

Alors c'était vrai… Il était bel et bien de retour à son époque. Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Saï, Senju-sama et sa précieuse Sakura avaient réussi à ouvrir la faille pour le renvoyer à son époque. Jusqu'à la fin, il avait nourri le désir fou et égoïste de rester auprès d'elle, mais le destin l'avait à nouveau séparé de force de l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui.

\- "Tout va bien ?" s'inquiéta Minato qui regardait, intrigué, la triste mine de l'argenté.

\- "Oui, oui… tout va bien… tout est rentré dans l'ordre…", répondit-il d'une voix absente en se relevant.

Minato l'observa en plissant les yeux. Kakashi n'était pas dans son état normal. Il semblait avoir vécu quelque chose de difficile pour autant montrer ce sentiment de tristesse. Son aura entière était imprégnée de douleur et de peine, comme si son cœur appelait au secours. Mais le cœur de Kakashi n'était plus réceptif à ce genre d'émotions depuis la mort tragique de Croc Blanc, son père… Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Le Jônin s'approcha de son élève et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- "Minato Senseï ?"

\- "Tout ira bien Kakashi", lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le Chûnin écarquilla légèrement les yeux et son cœur se serra. Tout ira bien… Ces mots que Naruto et Sakura avaient prononcé…

\- "Uh… Tout ira bien…"

Minato se tut. Quelque chose clochait définitivement avec le shinobi gris. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il se promit de découvrir de quoi il retournait, une fois que le jeune homme reprendrait ses esprits.

\- "Tu avais disparu…", lança-t-il. "Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?"

Ce qui s'était passé ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Il le savait que trop bien… ! Ces histoires de failles temporelles lui avaient appris à aimer après tout…

\- "Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Tout s'est passé très rapidement."

Le futur Yondaïme tiqua légèrement et nota l'hésitation dans la voix de Kakashi. Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain.

\- "Très bien, nous examinerons ça plus tard. Viens, Kakashi, rejoignons les autres."

\- "Oui, Senseï."

Ils s'élancèrent d'un seul bond et rejoignirent Chôza et Shibi qui les attendaient aux côtés de Sâra.

\- "Minna-san, merci infiniment de m'avoir aidé à sauver la ville de la menace de la Veine et de Anro… euh, Mukade je voulais dire."

\- "Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir Sâra-sama", s'inclina Shibi suivît des trois autres shinobis.

\- "Je vous rends votre arme", poursuivit-elle en tendant la lame de chakra en direction de Minato.

\- "Ce n'est pas ma lame", rétorqua Minato.

\- "J'avais pourtant souvenir qu'un shinobi blond me l'avait prêtée…"

Un shinobi blond… Cela devait être Naruto.

\- "Elle n'est à personne alors ?"

\- "Eh bien, non…", répondit Chôza en se grattant la tête, perplexe.

\- "Gardez la Sâra-sama", ajouta Minato. "En souvenir de cette mission coopérative entre Rôran et Konoha."

\- "Très bien, je la garde volontiers."

La jeune Reine aux cheveux rouges leur sourit et commença à avancer vers la sortie en suivant son peuple. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna en fixant le shinobi aux cheveux d'or, un air confus sur le visage.

\- "J'ai souvenir d'un rêve étrange… un rêve où j'avais rencontré un étrange jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui m'avait sauvé la vie…"

Minato ne répondit rien, mais un petit sourire discret vint fleurir sur son doux visage.

\- "Enfin peu importe, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve."

\- "Les songes sont parfois proches de la réalité… si bien qu'on en distingue difficilement le vrai du faux…", ajouta le Namikaze, énigmatique.

\- "Senseï…", murmura Kakashi, étonné par les paroles du blond.

Le dénommé reporta son regard sur le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent et esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'adresser de nouveau à la souveraine de Rôran.

\- "Sâra-sama, nous allons devoirs vous laisser. Le Sandaïme Hokage attend notre rapport de mission."

\- "Uh, bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas."

Après s'être inclinés respectueusement devant la jeune femme, ils disparurent précipitamment dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

 _Forêt du pays de feu, alentour du village caché des feuilles_

* * *

L'unité de Minato s'élançait à pleine vitesse à travers les branches des arbres, s'approchant peu à peu de Konoha.

\- "Tu as bien rempli ta mission Kakashi !"

\- "Je vous remercie Akimichi-san."

\- "Je ne pensais pas qu'un si jeune shinobi serait aussi brillant", ajouta Shibi.

Kakashi ne répondit rien, un peu gêné mais satisfait que les chefs des clans Aburame et Akimichi le reconnaissent comme un shinobi talentueux.

\- "Kakashi est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, c'est pour cela que je l'ai recommandé auprès de Sandaïme-sama."

\- "C'est vrai que ça m'avait intrigué que tu demandes à ce qu'un aussi jeune shinobi vienne avec nous, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Je sais que je peux me fier à toi, les yeux fermés."

Minato eut un petit rire amusé.

\- "Kakashi a réussi l'examen Chûnin lorsqu'il avait six ans, alors je ne me suis fait aucun souci. Je savais qu'il exécuterait parfaitement les instructions que je lui ai laissé. Je suis fier de toi, Kakashi."

\- "Minato Senseï…", murmura le jeune ninja, ému.

Le blond lui fit un petit clin d'œil mais nota avec quelle sensibilité le jeune homme avait prononcé son prénom. D'ordinaire, il se serait vanté où aurait rappelé l'importance toute particulière qu'il accordait au respect des règles. Son élève n'avait pour habitude d'être émotif…

\- "Je n'ai fait que remplir mon devoir de shinobi", se reprit le Chûnin en apercevant le regard inquisiteur de son Senseï.

Il fallait qu'il redouble de prudence. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui lui était arrivé pendant son voyage temporel. Du moins, pas pour l'instant… C'était trop récent, trop douloureux à supporter. La blessure était trop profonde pour qu'il consente à en parler à son Senseï. Il n'avait jamais aimé se confier, seuls Naruto et Sakura, ses futurs élèves, avaient réussi à briser ce cocon de glace qui enfermait son cœur.

\- "Je n'en doute pas…", répondit Minato, d'un ton lourd de sens.

Il était clair que son ainé se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'allait pas se livrer pour autant. Cette blessure le concernait, il n'était donc pas nécessaire qu'il en fasse part au Namikaze. Peut-être qu'un jour, il serait en mesure de parler de la belle fleur qui hantait ses pensées et son cœur…

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu avec cette remise dans le contexte, et l'histoire qui reprend son cours à l'époque du jeune Kakashi.

Minato semble très perplexe face à l'attitude de Kakashi, à raison naturellement. Découvrira-t-il ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

Quelle serait sa réaction s'il venait à l'apprendre ?

Kakashi sera-t-il en mesure de surmonter sa peine et d'aller de l'avant en attendant la naissance de Sakura ? Comment appréhendera-t-il les événements clefs de son destin qui se mettent en place petit à petit ?

Je vous laisse avec ces interrogations et je vous dis à mercredi prochain ! :)

Nouk


	2. Chapter 2

_**sakurinhatake:**_ Oui, j'aime bien mes petites questions de fin qui maintiennent le suspens ;p Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises car elles seront nombreuses ! Il y aura de nouveux enjeux qui entreront en cause dont vous ne pouvez même pas deviner l'existence... *sourire machiavélique*

Merci pour ton commentaire :3

 _ **Guest:**_ Je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre indéfiniment après tout ;p  
Je voulais éviter par-dessus tout un chapitre brouillon comme tu dis, car après la pause des grandes vacances on oublie un peu le contexte de la Partie I alors il faut bien une petite intro qui permette de se remettre dedans ^^  
Eh oui, Minato se souvient de tout ! Rappelle-toi, dans la partie I, Tsunade, Hashirama et aussi Gerotora ont expliqué au jeune Kakashi que Minato se souviendrait de tout puisque la disparition de Kakashi n'est en rien liée au jutsu temporel qu'il a activé sur la Veine du Dragon. Comme il s'agit là de l'oeuvre d'une faille temporelle qui a provoqué le voyage de Kakashi, cela a perturbé le fameux jutsu de Minato, c'est pourquoi sa mémoire est intacte contrairement à Shibi et Chôza. Enfin, comme tu peux imaginer, il a conservé ses souvenirs pour que le secret de Kakashi ne reste pas en lui, naturellement. Mais comment va-t-il le découvrir et quelles seront les conséquences qui en découleront ? Je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir à travers les différents chapitres qui suivront... ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire x3

* * *

 _Les phrases en italique dans les dialogues font référence à des passages de la Partie I : Un Voyageur Inattendu ^^_

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Village de Konoha_

* * *

Le village grouillait de vie comme à son habitude. Les gens s'amassaient autour des petits commerces, prêts à consommer ou à acheter les produits que proposaient les nombreux marchands de Konoha. Les mères discutaient entre elles, les bras chargés de victuailles pour les besoins de leur foyer, tandis que leurs enfants se chamaillaient et passaient entre leurs jambes, manquant de les déstabiliser à plusieurs reprises.

Le spectacle était apaisant et emplissait le cœur de bonne humeur de chaque nouvel arrivant au village, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kakashi. Tout son monde s'était écroulé dès le moment où le sourire de Sakura avait disparu pour toujours, l'emportant à travers les époques pour qu'il revienne à la sienne. Lui qui ne voulait pas s'attarder dans son futur au départ, il avait eu le cœur broyé quand il avait été contraint de le quitter. Il ne pouvait s'attacher aux gens… ils disparaissaient à chaque fois de sa vie… Quelle injustice… Il comprenait maintenant cette sensation qu'avait ressentie son double de trente ans… Une cruauté sans nom à laquelle il ne pouvait se détacher…

Il suivit d'un pas lent et peu motivé ses ainés jusqu'à l'office de l'Hokage. Arrivés devant la porte, ils toquèrent avant de rentrer dans la salle après y avoir été invités.

\- "Minato, Shibi, Chôza et Kakashi, je vous attendais", annonça le Sandaïme.

\- "Sarutobi-sama", salua Minato en s'inclinant, suivi des trois autres.

\- "Comment s'est déroulée votre mission à Rôran ?"

\- "Nous avons réussi à vaincre Mukade une bonne fois pour toute. Comme vous le saviez, il se faisait passer pour le conseiller de la Reine Sâra depuis maintenant six ans. Nous avons réussi à la sauver in extremis car il avait tenté de la tuer. Il en avait après la Veine et a réussi à la contrôler, mais nous sommes intervenus à temps et nous avons réussi à le détruire."

\- "Aucune perte à déplorer ?"

\- "Aucune, heureusement."

\- "Eh bien c'est un soulagement", soupira Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Ce Mukade aurait bien pu représenter une menace beaucoup plus importante s'il n'avait pas été arrêté à temps. Nous aurons donc à nous passer de projet de nuisance de sa part. Merci pour le rapport Minato. Vous pouvez vous retirer maintenant."

\- "Bien Sandaïme-sama."

Les trois Jônin s'exécutèrent sans broncher, suivi du Chûnin aux cheveux d'argent qui adressa un regard de reproches au Sandaïme. Décidemment, cette époque était encore différente de celle qu'il avait connue sous la direction de Tsunade. Aucune reconnaissance pour le travail accompli, aucun remerciement, aucune prise en considération de leurs états d'âme. Bien entendu, il était un shinobi, une arme au service du village, rien qu'un outil, et il n'aurait pas tenu compte de cela avant cette mission, mais tout avait changé… Il avait profondément changé en tant qu'homme et ninja. Et pour cette raison, il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas noter à quel point la société, dans laquelle il vivait à présent, était polluée par une conception matérialiste et inappropriée de ce que devait être un shinobi.

Hiruzen leva un sourcil interrogateur en s'apercevant du regard perçant du jeune homme masqué. Ce dernier suivit finalement son Senseï avant que l'Hokage ne l'interroge quant à son étrange comportement.  
Qu'arrivait-il donc au fils de Croc Blanc ?

* * *

Une fois dans le couloir, Shibi et Chôza laissèrent le maître et son élève. Kakashi marchait devant son Senseï d'un pas sûr, mais Minato perçut une légère tension qui parcourait le dos droit, presque raide de l'adolescent. L'aspect sûr de lui n'était qu'une étrange façade qu'il s'imposait et, bien que ses pas n'étaient pas hésitants, il nota le léger frémissement des doigts relâchés de son cadet. Il savait pertinemment que le Chûnin avait pour habitude constante de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses et sa douleur, quant à la perte de son père, en affichant un air hautain et en rabâchant son intérêt tout particulier au respect des règles. Mais dans le cas présent, Kakashi était quelque peu… différent. Il n'avait pas son masque de froideur habituel. Certes un regard froid et détaché comme d'habitude… mais, chose étrange, déçu et triste… ?

Kakashi s'éloigna rapidement de l'office de l'Hokage suivit par Minato. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui pour marcher à son niveau et s'apprêta à le questionner par rapport à son attitude et à ce qui s'était passé dans l'antre de la Veine à Rôran, quand un groupe de personnes vint précipitamment à leur rencontre.

\- "Kakashi ! Kakashi !"

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent sortit de ses pensées et se reporta sur le groupe qui l'abordait avec tant de ferveur.

\- "Hmm… ?" répondit-il, pas très enclin à parler à qui que ce soit.

\- "Tu m'avais promis d'accepter mon défi à ton retour de mission !" s'exclama un jeune homme à la coupe au bol.

\- "Ah oui ? Peut-être…"

\- "Alors viens avec moi au terrain numéro quatre qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute et que je puisse être enfin en mesure de te montrer qui est véritablement le plus fort d'entre nous deux ! Je te montrerai que je suis le meilleur, Kakashi !" poursuivit Gaï avec entrain.

\- "Oui, oui… Tu es le meilleur…"

\- "Evidemment ! Je suis…. Hein ?!"

\- "Kakashi…", murmura la jeune Shizune.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda Asuma, mâchouillant une brindille de la même manière qu'il tiendrait plus tard ses cigarettes.

\- "Quoi ? Euh, rien rien. Tout va bien, je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout."

\- "Tu n'es jamais fatigué habituellement et toujours partant pour rabaisser le caquet de Gaï", rétorqua Kurenaï perplexe en ignorant le cri de protestation du futur fauve de jade.

\- "Uh…ben faut croire que c'est pas le cas aujourd'hui… Et puis je suis humain même si je suis ninja, j'ai besoin de me reposer de temps en temps ! Mais pourquoi personne ne comprend cette chose si simple !" s'agaça-t-il.

Il s'avança et poussa sans politesse ses amis qui le regardèrent éberlués pour s'éloigner du petit groupe.

 _\- "Je ne suis pas un vulgaire pantin vide de sens à qui on donne des ordres"_ , poursuivit-il d'une voix lourde de sens.

Asuma, Shizune, Gaï et Kurenaï le laissèrent partir sans prononcer un mot, tous plus perdus et choqués les uns que les autres par les paroles du Chûnin qui étaient en totale contradiction avec son habituel comportement.

Minato fronça les sourcils. Kakashi n'allait _pas bien. Pas bien du tout._ C'était une certitude. Son mal être suintait par chaque pore de sa peau et une douleur profonde lui lacérait à chaque instant le cœur, toujours plus vivement, toujours plus agressivement. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, maintenant.

Il salua rapidement les amis de son élève et se dépêcha de rejoindre celui-ci. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'apprêta à nouveau à parler quand Kakashi s'arrêta brusquement et serra les poings en fermant les yeux, comme pour réprimer une grande affliction.

\- "Senseï, je sais que vous ne comprenez pas la raison de mon comportement, et que vous voulez que je me justifie", commença-t-il en conservant ses yeux clos.

Le blond le regarda d'un air fermé et son sixième sens l'alerta qu'il allait devoir être tout particulièrement vigilant à ce qu'allait lui dire son cadet.

\- "Je ne peux pas me confier… à personne… personne n'est en mesure de comprendre… de me comprendre… personne n'est en mesure de le faire désormais…"

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et reporta son regard sur un point vide qu'il fixa, une grande souffrance y flottant.

\- "Je suis désolé, Senseï…"

Le futur Yondaïme écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris. Kakashi ne s'excusait jamais habituellement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son élève, mais il voyait bien qu'il ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour lui en parler, ce qui le peinait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait cependant bien compris que la minute pendant laquelle le Chûnin avait disparu était bien plus importante et mystérieuse qu'il avait pu croire. Il avait préféré ne pas en parler au Sandaïme puisque personne d'autre que lui et Kakashi ne s'en souviendrait, mais il allait devoir creuser la question.

\- "Kakashi… Que s'est-il passé quand tu as disparu pendant cette minute ?" tenta-t-il.

Le visage de son homologue argenté se ferma instantanément et il se crispa légèrement.

\- "Rien. Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas vraiment ressenti ce qui se passait. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans le vide de l'espace. C'est tout", débita-t-il très rapidement.

Le Namikaze plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Il avait donc raison. Cette fameuse minute était responsable du changement de comportement de son élève. En découvrant l'origine de sa disparition lors de la réalisation du jutsu temporel, il en découvrirait plus sur les raisons du comportement de Kakashi.

\- "… Bon, très bien. Je te laisse. Repose-toi, nous irons nous entraîner avec Obito et Rin au terrain numéro cinq demain matin."

\- "Uh… A demain Senseï…"

Kakashi se retourna rapidement et partit sans demander son reste vers la maison qu'il partageait autrefois avec son père sous l'œil soucieux et inquiet de son Senseï.

Il arriva finalement devant la porte de bois et l'ouvrit doucement avant d'y entrer. Il enleva ses chaussures tandis que le froissement du tissu contrasta avec l'atmosphère lourde et silencieuse de l'imposante architecture. Il ne prononça pas un vague « je suis de retour » comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis son enfance et traversa la pièce principale pour poser son sac dans un coin. Il défit ses affaires et sa main vint heurter quelque chose de dur. Il fronça les sourcils perplexes et ouvrit un peu plus son sac avant de constater qu'un petit carnet s'était glissé au fond. Ce carnet… _Son_ carnet. Sakura…

Il prit le petit journal entre ses mains et d'une main tremblante enleva le cadenas pour l'ouvrir. Toutes les dates y étaient inscrites, depuis le début de son écriture, mais il se contenta de chercher la page qui indiquerait la date de son arrivée. Il feuilleta rapidement et tomba sur la bonne. Avec une boule dans la gorge, il commença la lecture du petit carnet.

* * *

 _25 mai_

 _Cher journal,  
_

 _Notre mission à Rôran s'est révélée très surprenante, déroutante même. Nous avons réussi bien entendu, mais pas de la manière dont nous l'espérions. Naruto et Yamato sont retournés vingt ans en arrière, dans le passé. Ils y ont vaincu Mukade et sont revenus dans notre époque. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils ont disparu, quand le marionnettiste s'est emparé du kunaï qui scellait le pouvoir de la Veine, il ne s'est écoulé qu'une seule minute pour Saï et moi avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent. C'est vraiment étrange…  
_ _Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui suit l'est encore plus. Lorsque nous sommes sortis des vestiges de Rôran, nous avons découvert Kakashi Senseï à douze ans. Il était évanoui lorsque nous l'avons trouvé. Il parait que Naruto et Yamato Taïcho l'ont rencontré pendant leur voyage dans le temps. Nous l'avons ramené à Konoha bien entendu. Tsunade-sama m'a chargé de sa garde mais je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire ! J'en ai parlé à Naruto et il m'a dit de ne pas agir avec lui comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Bien sûr que je le sais ! Quel baka ce Naruto… Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire par rapport à son masque surtout ! Misère… Comment vais-je pouvoir gérer ce problème sans l'importuner… ? Surtout qu'il s'agit de mon Senseï quand même. Enfin, sa version miniature, mais c'est la même chose…  
_ _Senseï… j'ai parlé de lui à Naruto… Il le sait depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant et m'a dit qu'il serait là pour moi si jamais ça se passe mal… je sais qu'il l'apprendra un jour… je redoute ce moment… et si jamais il m'en voulait ?_

* * *

Kakashi eut un petit sourire en lisant les troubles de Sakura face à la question de son masque. Ça l'avait réellement perturbée…  
Son cœur se serra ensuite. Elle ignorait à ce moment-là qu'elle souffrirait de sa confession…

* * *

 _26 mai_

 _Cher journal,  
_

 _J'avais senti que Kakashi était différent de Senseï mais je me suis aperçue qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke-kun. Il est froid en apparence, mais il peut se révéler être très gentil et attentionné quand il le veut. J'ai réussi à le dérider un peu. Pas de la manière la plus orthodoxe, il faut que je l'avoue, mais c'était amusant de le voir rougir. Il faut croire que Kakashi Senseï est un petit pervers depuis son plus jeune âge ! Je plaisante, bien sûr, j'aime bien malgré tout ce côté-là chez lui. Je l'ai déjà entendu parler d'Icha Icha Paradise avec Jiraya-sama et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il s'agit plus d'un roman d'amour qu'un roman grivois. Tout le monde le traite de pervers alors qu'il est en fait un grand romantique…_

* * *

Le Chûnin émit un petit soufflement, amusé par l'image de romantique qu'elle avait pu voir en lui. Elle était la seule qui avait connu ce trait de caractère chez lui, alors qu'il s'efforçait de le garder secret depuis qu'il en avait pris conscience. C'était la seule qui avait véritablement compris ce que dissimulait son masque de froideur. Elle s'en était aperçu si rapidement… Comme si elle avait été faite depuis le départ pour le comprendre, presque mieux qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même.

* * *

 _29 mai_

 _Cher journal,  
_

 _C'est la deuxième fois que je discute véritablement avec Kakashi. Je lui ai raconté la mort de mes parents. C'était difficile. Je n'en avais plus reparlé depuis longtemps, mais ça m'a fait du bien de me confier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Kakashi me rassure. J'ai dû mal à en expliquer la raison… je me sens juste bien avec lui, même si nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlé._

 _Il s'est montré étonnement compréhensif face à ma douleur. Mais quand j'y repense, ce n'est pas si étonnant en fait. Pas après la mort de son père. Je pense qu'il doit s'identifier quelque peu à ma situation._

 _Malgré ce début de soirée assez triste, les heures qui ont suivi ont été très sympathiques. Nous avons cuisiné ensemble et Kakashi était très enclin à me montrer ses talents de cuisinier. Il a fait de délicieux ramen et, même si je n'ose pas lui dire, je les préfère à ceux du chef Teuchi. Il a vraiment un don pour tout réussir. J'ai été très gênée au début du repas car il avait enlevé son masque et je me suis sentie mal vis-à-vis de Kakashi Senseï, mais il m'a piégé en me proposant de l'entrainer pour que je le regarde… Enfin, je dois dire que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir relevé la tête finalement. Il est incroyablement beau… Ses traits sont si fins, si harmonieux… Quand je pense que j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de Sasuke-kun étant petite… Kakashi n'a rien à lui envier. Avec ses cheveux argentés, on dirait un petit ange… je sais, c'est totalement niais, mais il n'empêche que c'est vrai. J'en viendrais presque à croire que c'est pour cela qu'il met un masque depuis son enfance. Comment un aussi bel homme peut-il inspirer l'effroi chez ses ennemis alors qu'il est d'une beauté divine ?  
C'est étrange… Il a beau avoir douze ans… Non, non, ce n'est rien._

* * *

Kakashi rougit fortement en lisant les dernières lignes qu'avaient écrites Sakura. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le trouvait aussi beau. Et qu'avait-elle pensé en écrivant ces dernières phrases. Etait-elle, à ce moment-là, en train de le trouver attirant au point de commencer à nourrir pour lui… des sentiments ?

Il feuilleta à nouveau le carnet en lisant chaque page qui relatait l'évolution progressive de leur relation et l'étrange sensation de bien-être qui envahissait la fleur à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Puis, il s'arrêta à la dernière page du carnet, le goût âpre de la douleur remontant peu à peu dans sa gorge, tandis que des perles d'eau salée commençaient à embuer ses yeux onyx.

* * *

 _18 juin_

 _Cher journal,  
_

 _Ça y est. Je lui ai dit. Je me suis confessée à Kakashi Senseï. Il est rentré aujourd'hui, ce matin pour être précise. Nous avons passé la journée ensemble, notre dernière à Konoha puisque nous avons appris que lorsque Kakashi retournera dans son époque, notre temps disparaitra car son futur sera modifié, puisqu'il connait son avenir… A la fin de la journée, tout le monde est parti sauf nous trois. Kakashi, Kakashi Senseï et moi. Il m'a remercié très froidement d'avoir pris soin de lui et m'a incendié quand il a su que Neko-chan et moi étions très proches. J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il ne me fait pas confiance… depuis le temps, les circonstances, notre rapprochement, je pensais le contraire… Je ne comprends pas…  
Je lui ai dit que je n'aurais pas dû me rapprocher de son double de douze ans, et que je ne pensais pas mal faire, mais il ne s'est pas calmé pour autant. Je lui ai dit que c'était grâce à lui et pour lui que j'avais changé… et c'est là que je lui ai avoué mon amour… _

_Je n'aurais jamais dû. Il me déteste maintenant, j'en suis sûre, car il m'a demandé de l'oublier. J'ai le cœur en miettes, encore une fois, comme toujours en fait… je devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant… mais je ne peux pas… je n'y arrive pas… il compte trop à mes yeux pour que je tourne la page aussi rapidement…_

 _Comment pourrai-je un instant imaginer oublier celui que j'aime depuis quatre longues années ? Et Kakashi… mon cher Kakashi… il m'est venu en aide alors que sa version de trente ans me tournait le dos… Il m'est si cher et pourtant j'ai dû le blesser en avouant mon amour… je m'en veux tellement…_

 _Kakashi, c'est à toi que je m'adresse maintenant. Si un jour tu entres en possession de ce carnet, cela signifie que tu es retourné dans ton époque et que je ne te reverrai plus… je veux que tu saches que j'ai réalisé une chose. Cela fait plusieurs années que j'éprouve de profonds sentiments envers ton homologue, le ninja copieur qui fut mon Senseï dès mes douze ans. A ton arrivée, j'ai découvert une autre facette de lui, une facette qu'il n'avait alors jamais montrée auparavant. Je t'ai vu comme lui au départ, une version plus jeune de Kakashi Senseï, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Vous avez beau être la même personne par définition, vous êtes radicalement différents et je sais que ton futur changera totalement du sien… je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux, mais aussi d'un adolescent à la destinée différente de la sienne. Oui, tu as compris Kakashi… Je ne nourris pas envers toi de simples sentiments fraternels… Je t'aime Kakashi… Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque nous étions sous le cerisier, lorsque nous avions parlé de ton départ… Je n'ai pas voulu te dire la véritable nature de cette passion qui brûle en moi par peur de ta réaction à quelques jours de notre séparation… je ne voulais pas tout gâcher comme je l'ai fait ce soir… Peu importe ton âge, peu importe les époques, Sakura Haruno est indéniablement amoureuse de Kakashi Hatake… Je ne peux l'expliquer car, vois-tu, aujourd'hui, comme hier, comme demain, c'est mon cœur qui tire les ficelles de mon âme. Je ne peux couper ces fils qui me retiennent à toi, qui me poussent inlassablement à rechercher ta présence, encore, toujours…  
Tu es parti ce soir, après m'avoir rassuré. Tu veilles si bien sur moi, depuis le départ, depuis notre première rencontre, avec ton double ou avec toi. Tu es parti en quête de réponses, pour tenter de te comprendre. Et moi, j'aurais aimé te retenir, te parler, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage… je voulais simplement te dire à quel point tu m'es précieux… J'aurais aimé confier un message à la petite brise de ce soir d'été pour qu'elle vienne jouer à travers tes cheveux souples et te murmurer je t'aime…_

* * *

Kakashi serra le carnet contre son cœur et se laissa choir doucement sur son futon, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres masquées. Les larmes dévalèrent avec ardeur les joues de l'adolescent, tandis que son corps, parsemé de tremblements, se recroquevillait sur lui-même, reflet de la profonde souffrance qui l'envahissait depuis son retour.

\- "Sakura… Pourquoi ai-je dû te laisser… ?" geignit-il avec désespoir. "Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ?!"

* * *

Kakashi ne parvient pas à surmonter sa peine quant à la disparition de celle qu'il a aimé, et c'est bien normal. Cependant, il lui faudrait faire face à son chagrin, car son destin se met peu à peu en place et avec lui les terribles événements qui surviendront dans le futur.

Sera-t-il en mesure de s'aider de ses quelques connaissances acquises dans cet avenir révolu afin de sauver ses compagnons ? Parviendra-t-il à mettre de côté sa tristesse pour mettre en pratique les enseignements de Sakura et Naruto sur l'importance des coéquipiers...?

Car, après tout, nous le savons n'est-ce pas ? Seule sa conception inappropriée du devoir du shinobi a condamné ses amis à une mort certaine...

Mais à présent que ses convictions ont changé, sera-t-il en mesure de les aider à surmonter ce terrible destin ? Ou se laissera-t-il submerger par la haine et la douleur d'avoir à nouveau perdu un être cher ?

Tels sont les enjeux à venir pour notre héros aux cheveux d'argent !

Ou plutôt... pour l'instant seulement... ;)

A la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Nouk


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction et à ceux qui l'ont mis en favori ! ^^_**

 _Les phrases en italique font référence à des dialogues de la Partie I "Un voyageur inattendu" :)_

 ** _Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

L'aube perça à travers les lattes des volets du séjour. Quelques petits oiseaux entamèrent leur chant matinal avec souplesse et légèreté, et une douce chaleur vint chauffer les murs de bois du bâtiment. L'atmosphère qui régnait était significative d'une journée agréable pour quiconque habitait le village caché des feuilles, et chacun aurait été réveillé par une apaisante symphonie naturelle qui se jouait à l'extérieur, propice au beau temps et à la bonne humeur.

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent referma la porte de sa demeure familiale derrière lui, non réceptif aux merveilles de la faune et de la flore, et partit en direction du terrain d'entrainement numéro cinq, bien conscient de son extrême avance.

Les rues du village étaient encore calmes, seuls quelques commerçants commençaient à ouvrir leur échoppe et installer leurs étalages pour le plaisir visuel des habitants de Konoha. Kakashi marcha d'un pas lent vers le terrain d'entrainement, la tête emplie de souvenirs d'une fleur de cerisier et d'un ninja blond. Il ne les avait quittés que la veille et pourtant… il avait la nette impression de les avoir perdus depuis longtemps.  
Sakura… Cette fleur à la nature volupté faisant soupirer son âme. Ce nom chéri qui meurt sur ses lèvres et qu'il n'ose même plus livrer. Cette douce sonorité que lui rappelle la nuit naissante au travers de songes d'amour pour se venger du jour où son corps, son âme, son être s'en est épris pour toujours.

Plongé dans les méandres de sa mémoire, le Chûnin arriva au terrain numéro cinq sans s'en apercevoir, ses pas l'y ayant conduit d'eux même. Il s'arrêta, la tête baissée par le poids de la tristesse, avant de la relever et observer son environnement. La douce pente vallonée, bordée par le lit d'une rivière, était ponctuée de plusieurs arbres à port pleureur et fruitier, dont les branches se mouvaient avec élégance au gré de la brise matinale. Un petit coteau ensoleillé abritant un magnifique cerisier, dont les fleurs n'étaient encore que de petits bourgeons, attira l'attention du jeune ninja argenté.  
Son cœur se serra. La vision de l'arbre fruitier lui fit remonter en mémoire le souvenir d'un bel après-midi d'été dans un parc de Konoha, accompagné de celle qu'il aimait… Il se rapprocha du Yaezakura et posa une main sur le tronc en fermant les yeux.

Une douce caresse dans ses cheveux le fit soudain sortir de sa rêverie passagère. Deux petits pétales sortis trop tôt de leur cocon naturel avaient volés souplement, tournoyant l'un atour de l'autre comme deux amants, pour venir se poser avec légèreté sur sa chevelure argentée. D'une main, il attrapa le couple passionné et les déposa au creux de sa paume. Il les regarda intensément, le mouvement du vent les liant et les repoussant alternativement comme si la nature influençait leur rapprochement. Finalement, une petite brise les emporta à nouveau dans les airs, et le souffle naturel leur permirent de reprendre leur danse effrénée. L'adolescent regarda ce simple spectacle, le cœur gonflé d'amertume. Il délia son bandeau frontal et ferma les yeux, le doux alizé laissant ses cheveux flotter librement, ses seules pensées ancrées sur les deux pétales dansant comme des amants transis, à l'image de deux Chûnin.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ne sut combien de temps exactement, une main douce sur son épaule le sortit de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un fin sourire encadré de plusieurs mèches brunes et de deux marques violettes.

\- "Rin…", murmura Kakashi.

\- "Salut Kakashi. Tu as toujours été très attaché au respect des horaires, mais je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici aussi tôt", lui dit la Kunoïchi avec un petit sourire.

\- "Uh… c'est vrai que je suis assez matinal aujourd'hui", lui répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

\- "Hâte de te battre à nouveau contre Obito ?"

\- "… Pas spécialement… juste un besoin d'être seul avec la nature…"

Rin leva un sourcil perplexe et n'eut pas le temps de questionner son ami car leur Senseï sauta d'une branche pour les rejoindre.

\- "Ohayo Minato Senseï !" s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- "Ohayo Rin, Kakashi. Obito n'est toujours pas là à ce que je vois…"

\- "Non, comme d'habitude Senseï."

\- "Avec le temps, je ne devrais même plus être surpris", ajouta le blond avec un petit rire.

Rin esquissa un sourire et se reporta sur le jeune homme masqué. Kakashi regardait les nuages défiler avec grâce et volupté dans le ciel, ses yeux reflétant un étrange sentiment qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir chez son ami.

\- "Kakashi… Tout va bien ?"

\- "Uh ? Oh oui oui", dit-il, reprenant la naturelle contenance qu'il avait auparavant.

Rin lança un coup d'œil à Minato qui scrutait également son élève les yeux plissés. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à s'interroger sur l'étrange comportement de l'argenté, et à la tête de son Senseï, celui-ci n'en était visiblement pas à sa première observation anormale du Chûnin.

Rin ne poursuivit pas son questionnement auprès du jeune homme, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne supportait pas que l'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas occulter de sa mémoire cette impression qu'elle avait eu en observant les pupilles ébènes de celui qu'elle aimait en secret. Etait-ce… de la tristesse ?

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, l'Uchiha aux lunettes orange arriva, essoufflé, auprès de son équipe.

\- "Désolé, une vieille dame m'a demandé de l'aider en chemin parce qu'elle…"

\- "Avait son chat en haut d'un poteau électrique qui ne voulait pas descendre", termina Minato avec un sourire moqueur.

\- "Ah ah ah, désolé Senseï pour le retard… !"

\- "Eh bien l'essentiel, c'est que tu sois là pour qu'on puisse reprendre l'entrainement."

\- "Oui, bien sûr. Ohayo Rin !" salua Obito joyeusement avant de saluer Kakashi d'un signe de tête un peu hautain.

Kakashi le regarda et haussa les épaules.

\- "Ohayo aussi Obito."

Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux, réellement surpris par l'attitude de son ami.

\- "Attends, tu me dis bonjour comme ça ? Sans rappel des règles de ponctualité, du devoir du ninja, sans « ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont des moins que rien », rien du tout ?"

\- "Faut croire…", répondit l'argenté d'un ton neutre.

\- "Tu ne me traites pas de déchets, d'imbécile ?"

\- "Non… C'est inutile. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte…"

Le ton de leur ami était fuyant, comme preuve d'un sens caché à travers cette simple phrase. Il pencha la tête, mélancolique, fixant un point imaginaire à travers les arbres qui bordaient le terrain. Obito lança un regard étonné aux deux autres ninjas qui haussèrent les épaules discrètement pour témoigner de leur même incompréhension.  
L'Uchiha poussa un petit soupir avant de se reprendre. Son rival n'était visiblement pas au mieux de sa forme, quoi de mieux pour le taquiner un peu ? Après tout, lui ne se gênait jamais pour le reprendre sans cesse, il avait le droit à sa revanche, n'est-ce pas ?

\- "Kakashi Hatake aurait-il enfin reconnu son infériorité face au grand Obito Uchiha ?" lança-t-il, un sourire narquois sur le visage, les bras croisés.

Le ninja gris écarquilla les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur son deuxième rival attitré avec Gaï.

\- "Toi ? Supérieur à moi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?" lui répondit-il avec un petit rire suffisant.

\- "Hmpf. Je me disais bien aussi… Te voir rêveur et « sympathique » est de courte durée."

\- "Tu pensais franchement que j'allais rester de marbre face à une telle énormité que tu m'as sortie ?"

\- "On peut toujours espérer."

\- "Ça ne sert à rien d'espérer dans notre monde… ça ne conduit qu'à la perte…"

\- "… Dis-moi, tu as décidé de plomber l'ambiance aujourd'hui ?" s'agaça Obito.

\- "Comment ?" s'étonna Kakashi.

\- "D'habitude tu me reprends sans cesse, tu es concentré sur l'entraînement et tu ne tolères aucun signe de faiblesse. Pas que j'aime vraiment ça, même pas du tout, mais au moins on n'a pas tous envie de partir se passer la corde au cou."

Kakashi vit rouge et sans réfléchir saisi brutalement le col du brun. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses mâchoires étaient crispées.

\- "Ne parle pas de choses qui te dépasse", siffla-t-il. "Tu n'es qu'un gamin stupide et ignorant des horreurs de la vie, de la mort, et des pertes. Tu veux que je te reprenne ? Eh bien soit ! Mais ne traîne pas dans mes pieds pour raconter de telles absurdités ! La vie n'est pas un simple entraînement avec Rin, Senseï ou moi. C'est un enchaînement de drames qui te hantent jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, un poids si lourd à porter qu'il menace d'exploser dans ta poitrine ! Alors, ne me parle plus de mort de manière aussi détachée ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Ne te fous pas de moi !" s'écria-t-il finalement, ses poings si serrés que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

\- "Kakashi, arrête", le coupa Minato d'un ton sec. "Lâche-le."

Le Chûnin sembla reprendre ses esprits et desserra avec lenteur son emprise sur le col de son rival, avant de baisser la tête.  
Obito et Rin regardèrent d'un air inquiet et stupéfait leur ami. Jamais Kakashi n'avait perdu son sang-froid, même pour faire des remarques à Obito. Il était perpétuellement calme, sec et froid certes, mais toujours d'une impassibilité légendaire.

\- "Je… Pardon", dit-il dans un souffle.

Obito le fixa, toute trace de moquerie ou d'agacement disparue de son regard, devenu indéchiffrable. Il s'avança finalement et le dépassa sans plus lui prêter attention. Rin regarda tristement son ami aux cheveux d'argent, dont les épaules tombaient misérablement, avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami de toujours. Minato posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son plus brillant élève, puis suivit la trace des deux autres.

Kakashi trembla légèrement. Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi avait-il ainsi perdu son sang-froid ? Il avait agi comme un imbécile… Obito n'y était pour rien et lui, bêtement, avait reporté sa colère sur le brun à lunette. C'était lui l'idiot, le gamin stupide. Il n'avait pas fait honneur aux paroles de Naruto et Sakura sur l'importance des coéquipiers, des amis… Sa peine, sa colère, sa tristesse l'aveuglaient trop au point de nuire à ses compagnons. Sakura n'aurait pas voulu ça… Il le savait. Et malgré tout, cette plaie était si vive qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son cœur s'exprimer… Il doutait même qu'elle puisse cicatriser un jour.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard, fin de journée, terrain numéro cinq_

* * *

L'équipe de Minato n'avait pas eu de missions importantes jusqu'en ce début d'automne, qui avait annoncé le début de la treizième année de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, leur laissant libre court à leurs entraînements, toujours plus poussés, toujours plus ardus.

Obito avait rapidement pardonné à Kakashi son éclat de colère, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui pouvait bien arriver au Chûnin. Le jeune homme était sans cesse plongé dans de profondes phases mélancoliques dont il sortait rarement, préférant rester seul à contempler les nuages à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur. Son attitude était de plus en plus paradoxale avec ce qu'il avait toujours été auparavant. Il arrivait toujours en retard, parfois même plus qu'Obito, parlait peu, ou seulement pour lancer quelques mots d'encouragements à ses amis, ce qui avait eu le don de les laisser pantois la première fois, et sa perpétuelle mélancolie l'empêchait d'incarner sa légende qui se dessinait peu à peu, celle d'un génie.

A chaque fois que ses amis lui demandaient la raison de son malaise, Kakashi se refermait comme une huître et prétextait avoir une importante affaire à régler, avant de s'éclipser aussi discrètement qu'une ombre. Ses nerfs étaient sans cesse à fleur de peau, et il prenait à cœur chaque instant qu'il passait avec ses deux équipiers et son Senseï. Minato avait été soulagé de voir que les trois shinobis construisaient petit à petit un véritable esprit d'équipe, mais son inquiétude avait grandi lorsque Kakashi avait repris les entraînements et que celui-ci n'excellait plus autant qu'avant. Bien sûr, il avait plusieurs fois essayé d'aborder le problème avec le jeune homme, sous divers angles possibles, mais face au brusque réflexe de rejet de discussion, il avait préféré laisser ce problème de côté, en attendant que la douleur du shinobi gris s'apaise.

* * *

Les lueurs orangées qui zébraient le ciel annonçaient la fin d'une journée intense d'entraînement. Obito s'affala sur le sol, la poitrine se soulevant avec rapidité.

\- "Je n'en peux plus ! Je suis éreinté !"

\- "Un bon bain chaud ne sera pas de refus ce soir", soupira Rin en s'allongeant à côté de son ami.

Kakashi s'assit dans l'herbe face à ses coéquipiers et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Minato les rejoint et prit place sur un rocher, les surplombant légèrement.

\- "Vous avez bien travaillé, je suis fier de vous."

\- "Oui, mais vous nous avez vaincu Senseï…", dit Obito, déçu.

Kakashi tiqua à l'entente de cette phrase qui le remonta quelques mois en arrière au terrain numéro trois, après un entraînement avec Naruto et Sakura.

\- "Ce n'est pas l'important, Obito", dit-il dans un murmure.

Ses trois compagnons le fixèrent, perplexes.

\- "Comment ?"

\- "Ce n'est pas ce qui importe", reprit-il d'une voix forte en plongeant son regard dans celui qui était devenu peu à peu un ami.

\- "Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?" demanda Rin, intriguée.

 _\- "C'est l'efficacité du travail d'équipe qu'il faut retenir"_ , commença-t-il, emplis de nostalgie en reprenant les paroles du blond et de la rose. " _Ce ne sont pas les techniques utilisées et notre force que tu dois retenir, c'est notre coordination. Chaque attaque était calculée et mesurée sur les capacités de l'autre pour pouvoir venir à bout de notre adversaire. Pour un shinobi, c'est ce qu'il y a de primordial. Tu ne peux compter uniquement sur ta force car, même si elle est grande, elle ne sera certainement pas suffisante pour venir à bout d'ennemis puissants. C'est l'union qui fait la force,_ Obito."

\- "Kakashi…", murmura Obito sous l'émotion.

Minato esquissa un petit sourire. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à le vaincre, et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il savait. Oui, à présent il en était certain. Ses élèves avaient enfin compris ce qu'était le travail d'équipe si important pour les shinobis. Kakashi avait réussi à aller au-delà du précepte qu'il s'était attelé de suivre sans relâche après la mort de son père. Il avait compris maintenant ce qu'était le véritable devoir du ninja et qu'elle était la tâche qui lui incombait réellement. Le jeune homme était fin prêt à recevoir ce qu'il méritait amplement. Il était prêt à être Jônin.

\- "En effet Kakashi. Tu as tout à fait raison", acquiesça Minato avec satisfaction. "Et c'est pour ça que vous m'emplissez de fierté aujourd'hui."

\- "Senseï… !" dit Rin, émue en portant la paume de sa main sur sa joue.

\- "Vous avez amplement mérité de vous reposer pendant quelques jours."

\- "Des vacances ? Super !" s'exclama Obito.

\- "Uh, profitez-en car la semaine prochaine, nous repartons en mission."

\- "Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?"

\- "Je ne connais pas encore les détails, mais comme la Troisième Grande Guerre des ninjas a déjà commencé, je me doute que ce sera une mission qui visera à affaiblir notre ennemi le plus proche, à savoir les ninjas d'Iwa qui ont envahi le pays de Kusa."

\- "Une mission de cette importance ?"

\- "Oui, vous en êtes capables à présent", répondit Minato avec un sourire. "Et lorsque cette mission sera terminée, vous serez considérés comme de véritables héros !"

\- "Ah oui ! Obito le héros de Konoha, ça sonne bien", se vanta l'Uchiha sous le regard amusé de Rin et de leur Senseï.

Le cœur de Kakashi rata un battement. Des héros ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait lu sur leurs pierres tombales ? Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, morts en héros.  
Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il serra les poings avec force. Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il l'avait promis à son lui du futur, à Tsunade-Hime, à Naruto, à Sakura. Il les sauverait de leur destin tragique car il était hors de question que ses amis meurent ! Son futur ne se répéterait pas, foi de Hatake !

Minato nota la tension soudaine qui envahit le Chûnin et décida de libérer ses élèves. Alors que Kakashi se leva pour rejoindre son domicile, le Namikaze l'interpella.

\- "Kakashi, j'aimerais te parler d'une chose importante."

Le concerné leva un sourcil interrogateur, avant de s'exécuter et de s'asseoir sur le même rocher que le blond.

\- "Tu as énormément progressé ces derniers temps, surtout avec cette nouvelle technique, le Chidori."

\- "Uh, j'avais commencé à la créer avant… enfin, il y a plusieurs semaines déjà", se reprit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. "Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, mais quand elle le sera, je pourrai vous la montrer ainsi qu'à Obito et Rin."

Minato haussa un sourcil. Quelque chose lui disait que son élève avait été sur le point de dire « avant la mission à Rôran ».

\- "Je n'étais pas sûr au départ car, malgré ton respect des règles et ton incroyable talent, tu ne saisissais pas la véritable nature du rôle du ninja, mais en peu de temps tu as complètement révisé ton jugement."

\- "Pas sûr ?" souleva Kakashi, interrogateur.

\- "Uh… Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est l'esprit d'équipe qui incombe au devoir du ninja, c'est pour cela que dès votre admission au rang de Genin, vous êtes répartis par trois. Comme tu n'avais pas saisi cela, je n'étais pas sûr de mon jugement envers toi."

\- "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

\- "Je pense que tu es prêt à présent à passer au rang supérieur. Tu es prêt à devenir Jônin."

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Avait-il bien entendu ? Minato Senseï avait bien dit qu'il le pensait apte à devenir un Jônin ? Etait-ce là ce qu'avait vécu son lui du futur ? Etait-il lui aussi devenu un Jônin aussi jeune ? Non… il ne fallait pas qu'il se réfère à ce que son double avait vécu. Cette époque-là était révolue, tout comme lui et les autres… Ainsi que sa belle Sakura…

Son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours repenser à la Kunoïchi. Chaque soir, il relisait encore et encore son petit journal intime qu'elle lui avait confié après l'échange de leur premier baiser ce soir d'été au clair de Lune, entourés seulement de quelques lucioles voletant souplement à travers les herbes hautes.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura Minato d'une voix douce en s'apercevant de l'étonnant mutisme de son élève face à cette bonne nouvelle. "Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment…"

Le ninja argenté soupira, las de cette douleur qui l'enserrait un peu plus chaque jour, et porta son regard sur l'horizon qui se voilait peu à peu d'un épais manteau sombre parsemé d'étoiles.

\- "J'ai l'impression que tu as un poids énorme sur le cœur. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'aimes pas te confier, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de ta vie privée, mais… _il est important de confier ce que tu as sur le cœur dans des moments de doute_."

Le Chûnin tiqua en entendant cette phrase et reporta son regard sur le visage de son Senseï. Cette phrase… Naruto… C'était lui qui lui avait recommandé de se confier lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le toit du palais de l'Hokage après lui avoir avoué son amour pour Sakura.

Les mèches blondes du Jônin voletèrent autour de son visage fin et ses yeux bleu azur le regardèrent dans un mélange de bienveillance et de compassion. Le souvenir se mêlant à la réalité, la silhouette de Naruto se superposa à celle de son père. Le cœur de Kakashi réagit vivement dans un brusque sursaut qui le poussa à porter une main tremblante sur sa poitrine douloureuse.

\- "Kakashi, est-ce que ça va ?" s'inquiéta le Namikaze.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, la tête baissée sous le poids de la souffrance d'une époque disparue et de personnes qu'il ne reverrait plus avant longtemps.

Minato posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son élève et s'aperçut du léger tremblement qui le parcourait. Par pur instinct protecteur, il le serra dans ses bras comme un père le ferait avec son fils.

\- "Kakashi, écoute… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu es comme un fils pour moi et je ne supporte pas l'idée de te voir dans un tel état. Prends-le temps qu'il te faut, mais explique-moi ce qui ne va pas. Libère-toi de ce fardeau qui te pèse et t'obsède."

Le fils de Croc Blanc ne réagit pas lorsque son Senseï l'enserra. Depuis son séjour dans le futur, il ne s'offusquait plus autant des marques d'affection qu'on pouvait lui porter, car il avait réalisé à quel point ces simples gestes avaient manqué à son enfance, trop rapidement détruite.

\- "C'est si dur Minato Senseï…", dit-il finalement dans un murmure plaintif.

\- "Cette difficulté ne sera que plus grande si tu laisses cette douleur t'envahir de plus en plus."

Kakashi poussa un nouveau soupir tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son Senseï. Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur un point fixe de l'horizon et inspira légèrement avant de commencer à livrer son secret.

* * *

Le retour à la réalité est toujours aussi difficile pour Kakashi, mais le temps fait petit à petit son affaire puisqu'il parvient peu à peu à se lier à ses coéquipiers, malgré un début difficile, comme Sakura et Naruto le lui ont recommandé de faire...

Le poids de la souffrance et de l'absence de ceux qu'il a appris à aimer est si lourd qu'il ne peut plus le supporter seul... Minato entre donc dans le secret. Quelle sera sa réaction ? Kakashi choisira-t-il de lui révéler sa connaissance limitée des événements dramatiques à venir ? Si oui, Minato sera-t-il en mesure d'apporter son aide à Kakashi afin qu'ensemble, ils parviennent à changer le futur ?

Futur qui approche à grand pas, car chacun sait que la mission dont sera incombé la team de l'Eclair Jaune face aux ninjas d'Iwa est bien plus importante qu'ils ne l'imaginent...

La suite dans une semaine avec mes réponses à vos commentaires comme toujours ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dimiki:**_ Je te réponds ici puisque je ne peux plus le faire par l'intermédiaire des chapitres dans "Un voyageur Inattendu". Je suis heureuse que la première partie t'ait autant plu ! Si tu as autant apprécié les rebondissements de la Partie I, je pense que la suite te plaira aussi ! Je vous ai réservé plein de petits changements de situation dont certains sont impossibles à deviner pour le moment ;) La partie II reprend en douceur mais les choses se mettent peu à peu en place afin que la lecture ne soit pas trop brusque et rapide ^^  
Enfin, je suis contente que tu poursuives cette lecture et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^w^

Merci de ton commentaire !

 _ **Guest:**_ Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les autres te plairont aussi :)

 _ **Keichido:**_ Salut Keichi ! ^^ J'ai vraiment voulu prendre du temps comme tu dis pour ne pas précipiter les choses et mettre de l'action tout de suite. Il ne faut pas oublier que ce changement est quand même très lourd pour Kakashi qui a encore une fois tout perdu, alors émotionnellement, il n'en mène pas large... mais les choses vont peu à peu changer pour lui, parce qu'il faut bien que l'histoire avance aussi ;)  
En tout cas, tout se déroulera sans forcer les choses (enfin j'espère que ça sera ressenti comme ça à l'avenir aussi ^^") et de manière naturelle, comme si vous regardiez l'anime ou lisiez le manga ^^  
Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et que tu trouves ça bien fait, j'avais un peu peur que ça soit trop lent au départ, mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors tant mieux ^^  
Pour ce qui est de Minato, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre et je pense que la réaction du futur Yondaïme va un peu te surprendre à la fin, enfin tu verras ça ^w^  
Pas grave pour la review du chapitre 1, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas te reconnaître du coup ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :3

 _ **Aliserre:**_ Salut ! ^^ Tu as lu ça rapidement dis-moi !  
Je suis déjà contente que tu aies apprécié malgré ce qui t'a dérangé ;)

Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue et, rassure-toi, je me suis également posée la question en me questionnant longuement avant de commencer cette histoire. Il est vrai qu'une romance entre une personne de 12 ans et une de 16 ans est difficilement concevable en raison de l'important changement qui se produit entre ces deux âges car, après tout, il s'agit de l'adolescence et que, d'un âge à un autre, les personnes changent beaucoup.  
Cependant, pour être passée par là moi aussi quand j'étais au collège en compagnie de garçons, je peux te dire que nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient déjà ce genre de rêve à cet âge. Bref, je ne te dis pas ça pour te contredire ou quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas du tout mon intérêt.  
Je tenais simplement à ajouter une dernière chose qui m'a finalement convaincu de laisser ce passage et d'écrire cette romance entre les deux, mais bien sûr libre à toi de partager mon point de vue ou non, l'important est que tu prennes du plaisir malgré tout à lire cette histoire ^w^  
Alors, le monde de Naruto a des codes sociaux et moraux totalement différents des nôtres notamment pour ce qui est des pratiques sexuelles. Il ne faut pas appréhender cette romance en fonction de nos mœurs et de notre société en général. Je m'explique : La majorité sexuelle est à 15 ans et 3 mois en France et la majorité tout court à 18 ans. Dans le manga, comme un ninja est considéré comme un adulte responsable à 15 ans environ (cf Shikamaru qui se considère comme adulte à cet âge et parle déjà de protéger la génération suivante), cela signifie que la majorité est à cet âge également, et donc que logiquement la majorité sexuelle serait à 12 ans et 3 mois. D'autant plus que les jeunes sont confrontés à la dure réalité de la vie extrêmement tôt ! Kakashi, alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans, a été confronté à la mort de son père, la seule famille qu'il avait; Itachi raisonne comme un Hokage a 7 ans seulement ! Naruto vit seul dans son appartement alors qu'il est tout petit ! Et tant d'autres exemples qui prouvent que cette société détruit extrêmement rapidement l'innocence de nos personnages préférés, les jetant beaucoup trop rapidement dans l'âge adulte.,..  
En partant de ce principe, cela n'apparaît si anormal de voir qu'un jeune de 12 ans, ayant perdu son innocence à 5 ans, nommé Chûnin à 6 ans (donc capable d'être chef d'équipe à l'image de Shikamaru pendant la mission de récupération de Sasuke) et Jônin à 12-13 ans a ce genre de pensées qui se développe. Dans notre société, ce serait très jeune, je suis parfaitement d'accord, mais dans la leur, Kakashi n'est plus un enfant innocent depuis très longtemps. Il est habitué à la mort, aux combats, à la dureté de la vie du ninja depuis ses cinq ans. Je trouve cela bien plus choquant qu'une attraction entre un jeune de 12 et 16 ans en sachant que l'âge ne signifie finalement plus rien quand tu réalises qu'à 12 ans, Kakashi a connu bien des atrocités qu'aucun adulte de notre monde ne connaîtra jamais.  
Voilà ! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et c'est donc ce qui m'a convaincu d'écrire cette romance :)  
Si cela te dérange toujours, il n'y a aucun problème bien sûr ! Chacun est libre d'apprécier ce qu'il souhaite naturellement ^^ J'espère simplement que cela ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite, sinon merci quand même d'avoir lu la première partie et le début de la deuxième :)  
Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis du tout offusquée et je trouve ça même très bien que tu exprimes avec autant de sincérité ce que tu penses ^^ Donc, la suite sera bien évidemment publiée ;)

Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire et d'avoir exprimé ton point de vue ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Kakashi inspira profondément et se lança.

\- "Senseï… Vous n'avez pas oublié ce qui s'est passé pendant notre mission à Rôran, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Non, en effet."

Ainsi donc, il avait eu raison. Le comportement de son élève était bel et bien lié à cette fameuse mission. Qu'allait-il donc bien pouvoir apprendre ?

\- "Lorsque vous avez effectué votre ninjutsu spatio-temporel, Naruto et Yamato sont retournés dans leur époque."

\- "Et tu as disparu également après ça", compléta-t-il.

\- "… Oui… J'ai voyagé avec eux dans le temps. Je suis allé dans leur temps, dans le futur. Mon futur."

Minato écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Kakashi avait voyagé dans le futur ?

\- "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse. "Tu n'y es pas resté longtemps, une minute tout au plus, tu n'as pas dû apprendre beaucoup de chose."

Kakashi esquissa un petit sourire las derrière son masque et reprit ses explications.

\- "Je suis resté plus de deux semaines là-bas."

\- "Deux semaines ?!"

\- "Uh…"

\- "Mais comment as-tu fait pour te débrouiller dans une époque qui t'était totalement inconnue ? Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ensuite ?" pressa le blond, inquiet, malgré la pleine connaissance de l'issue de cette histoire.

\- "Lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas, j'étais inconscient parmi les gravas des ruines de la ville. La guerre ne l'a pas épargnée malgré la réussite de notre mission. Des ninjas de Konoha m'ont secouru lorsqu'ils m'ont vu. C'est là que j'ai fait la rencontre de Yamato, Saï, Naruto et Sakura."

\- "Naruto…", murmura Minato. "Tu as rencontré mon fils…"

Le jeune homme lança un petit regard à son Senseï et hocha la tête doucement, bercé par les rires du blond et ses tics de langage qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- "Ils m'ont emmené au village au palais de l'Hokage avec lequel nous avons passé en revue les détails de la mission et de cet accident. Evidemment, nous ne pouvions savoir quelle en était la cause à ce moment-là… Hokage-sama m'a donc placé sous la garde de Sakura pour que je ne me perde pas dans cette époque et que j'évite d'en apprendre trop sur mon futur, tout en sachant pertinemment que des éléments allaient de toute façon me parvenir."

Il marqua une courte pause sous l'œil attentif du Jônin qui réalisait peu à peu ce que le jeune ninja aux cheveux d'argent lui expliquait.

\- "Sakura… Tu as prononcé son nom en reprenant tes esprits lorsque tu es revenu à cette époque", se remémora le blond.

\- "…"

\- "Elle compte pour toi ?"

\- "Plus que ce que vous ne pourriez imaginer… C'est elle qui m'a hébergée pendant mon séjour dans le futur, c'est elle qui m'a appris à m'ouvrir aux autres, à réaliser ce qu'était réellement un ninja, à comprendre que mon père était un véritable héros et que seuls des imbéciles jaloux avaient poussé le village à le discréditer et à le conduire à la mort. C'est elle, ainsi que votre fils, Naruto, qui m'ont appris la notion d'esprit d'équipe, l'importance des coéquipiers, des amis, de tous les êtres qui me sont chers. Ce sont eux, enfin, qui m'ont appris à aimer…"

Minato haussa les sourcils de stupeur en entendant les paroles de son élève. Ainsi donc, son fils et cette jeune fille avaient réussi à changer drastiquement le comportement de Kakashi, là où lui avait échoué au bout de plusieurs années d'entrainement et de missions.

\- "Ils t'ont appris à aimer… ?" souligna le futur Yondaïme avec douceur.

\- … En plus de deux semaines, Sakura et moi nous sommes rapidement rapprochés. Nous partagions les mêmes tourments, les mêmes doutes. Nous nous comprenions étrangement bien, ce qui a facilité cette complicité naissante qui s'est installée au fil du temps entre nous deux. Je me sentais apaisé, vide de toute peur, de tout regret. Je pouvais être moi-même, sans avoir à me questionner sur le comportement à adopter, sur la nécessité à appliquer le code. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais pourtant dû m'y conformer, m'y soustraire avec d'autant plus de sévérité et de rigueur en réalisant cela. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Par égoïsme sûrement… ou parce qu'en me rassurant, je la rassurais également. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher… Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon cœur de battre peu à peu pour elle, toujours plus fort, toujours plus ardemment."

Le Jônin esquissa un sourire discret en écoutant la confession de Kakashi. Il était tombé amoureux de la fleur en seulement quelques jours… Peut-être était-ce un coup de pouce du destin pour détruire le cocon de glace du cœur du Chûnin ?

\- "Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle…", avoua-t-il dans un souffle. "Je suis tombée amoureux de la plus belle personne qui m'ait été permis de rencontrer. Et c'est Naruto qui m'a aidé à réaliser l'intérêt de me confier aux êtres qui me sont chers."

\- "… Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ?" osa demander le plus âgé.

\- "Non… pas immédiatement. J'avais peur de tout gâcher, peur de détruire cette amitié que nous avions construite, de briser l'image que je pensais qu'elle avait de moi, le petit frère qui constituait la seule famille qui lui restait après la mort de ses parents."

Il fit une nouvelle pause, assailli par les souvenirs de cet après-midi sous un grand cerisier en fleur en haut d'une colline, qui avait abrité la confession muette qu'il lui avait formulée mentalement en lui avouant à quel point leur séparation était injuste et cruelle. Il plissa les lèvres sous son masque et ferma les yeux de douleur, tandis que son esprit était hanté par le toucher délicat de ses cheveux doux contre son visage et de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de rouvrir les yeux et de poursuivre son récit.

\- "Peu de temps après, mon double du futur, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, est revenu de mission, ce qui a été évidemment un étrange moment lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés", précisa-t-il avec un rire léger et las. "C'est au même moment que Hokage-sama nous a annoncé une nouvelle qui nous a tous glacée…"

Il inspira profondément, ses poings tremblants se serrant le long de son corps, et repris dans un murmure ses explications.

\- "En venant dans cette époque, je ne devais pas dépasser un certain nombre de jours sous peine de déclencher un effet dévastateur sur ce temps. Et ça bien sûr, nous ne le savions pas. En restant plus de deux semaines, j'ai appris énormément de choses sur mon futur malgré moi, et Hokage-sama m'a affirmé qu'en retournant dans mon temps, ma mémoire ne serait pas scellée. Autrement dit, je garderai tous mes souvenirs. Hokage-sama a pensé, à raison partielle, qu'en revenant dans mon époque, la découverte de ces informations, qui ne disparaîtraient pas de mon esprit, allait provoquer un terrible chamboulement dans le temps."

\- "… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

\- "En retournant dans mon époque, avec toutes les informations que j'ai acquises, Hokage-sama savait naturellement que j'allais influencer certaines périodes de mon futur avec toutes les conséquences que cela engendrerait, provoquant ainsi… la destruction pure et simple de l'époque dans laquelle je suis allée…"

\- "Co…Comment ?!"

\- "Vous avez bien entendu Senseï… Ma venue de deux semaines dans le futur l'a tout simplement détruit… Je suis responsable de l'annihilation de ce temps. Nous avons su plus tard que les informations que j'ai acquises non fait qu'aggraver le problème, puisque de toute façon, après une semaine passée, cette époque était déjà condamnée…"

Minato resta sans voix. Il savait que le temps était une notion extrêmement abstraite pour les simples êtres humains qu'ils étaient, mais il ne se doutait de la terrible fatalité qui allait découler de cette simple erreur de jutsu temporel. Ce n'était donc pas Kakashi le responsable de cette destruction, c'était lui…

Le Jônin serra les poings sous le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étouffait peu à peu.

\- "C'est moi…", murmura-t-il douloureusement. "C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas fait d'erreur dans la réalisation de mon ninjutsu spatio-temporel, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé…"

\- "Minato Senseï, ne vous accablez pas du poids de la culpabilité qui n'a pas lieu d'être", ajouta Kakashi d'une voix douce. "Ce n'est nullement de votre faute."

\- "Comment ça… ?"

Suite à cette nouvelle, Hokage-sama nous a expliqué que je devais rentrer chez moi. Pour cela, nous devions nous rendre au mont Hajyôku, relié au mont Myôboku, pour pouvoir accéder au rouleau de la technique temporelle du Shodaïme gardé par Gerotora et un clone éternel du Shodaïme. Lorsque nous sommes parvenus à trouver l'emplacement qui gardait secret la technique, nous y avons donc rencontré ses deux gardiens. C'est là que nous avons pu comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

Kakashi reporta à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon voilé par la nuit.

\- "L'endroit dans lequel nous avons atterri pour utiliser la technique se nomme le Temple du Temps."

\- "Le Temple du Temps ?"

\- "Uh… Il s'agit en fait d'une faille temporelle qui ne s'ouvre qu'une fois par an, au solstice d'été. L'espace entre les époques est le plus étroit à cette période, c'est donc grâce à cette faille active ce jour-là, et au rouleau de technique que j'ai pu rentrer chez moi. Shodaïme Hokage nous a expliqué que ma venue dans cette époque n'était en rien due à une erreur de votre ninjutsu, Senseï. Au moment où Yamato et Naruto ont disparu, une faille temporelle est subitement apparue, à l'image d'un trou noir, et m'a happé vers une autre dimension, celle du temps. C'est une chance pour moi d'avoir pu atterrir à la même époque qu'eux et entier."

\- "Entier ?" souligna-t-il avec une inquiétude prononcée dans la voix.

\- "Entier oui… Le Shodaïme nous a expliqué que les failles temporelles pouvaient emporter partiellement une personne…"

Minato déglutit et une petite goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

\- "C'est donc à cause de ce phénomène physique que j'ai voyagé dans le temps et que vous avez conservé vos souvenirs de cet épisode."

\- "Mais, je ne comprends pas… il ne s'est déroulé qu'une seule minute pendant ta disparition."

\- "Je sais. Le temps est une notion extrêmement complexe que Hashirama Senju-sama avait comprise. Il est déformable à souhait et c'est uniquement parce que nous le reportons à notre vision des choses que nous ne le comprenons que partiellement. En modifiant notre approche, il est alors possible d'envisager qu'effectivement mon voyage dans le temps n'aura duré pour vous qu'une seule minute."

Le futur Yondaïme fut muet de stupeur. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de telles failles dans le temps. Bien sûr, il connaissait les pouvoirs du ninjutsu temporel et celui du clan Uchiha avec son tristement célèbre Mangekyou Sharingan, mais jamais il n'aurait pu envisager l'existence d'une telle perturbation physique. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il n'était même pas certain que la communauté scientifique du monde des shinobis étaient pleinement au courant de ces phénomènes.

\- "En repartant dans mon temps, j'ai causé la destruction d'une époque, j'ai perdu Naruto, j'ai perdu Sakura. Elle était éprise de mon double de trente ans et éprouvait un profond attachement pour moi. Nous nous sommes confessés l'un à l'autre la veille de mon retour dans le temps, même si nous savions que nous n'étions plus destinés à nous revoir…  
Vous comprenez maintenant, Senseï… Vous comprenez pourquoi mon comportement a autant changé…", conclut-il d'une voix rauque.

\- "… Kakashi…"

\- "Je l'ai perdue à jamais… C'est moi qui ai provoqué sa mort… Je l'ai tuée… ! J'ai tuée tout le monde par ma simple présence… ! Comment puis-je me consacrer pleinement à ma vie en ayant un tel poids sur les épaules… ? Comment… ?!" poursuivit-il désespéré en s'efforçant de ravaler la boule de tristesse coincée dans sa gorge.

\- "…"

\- "Vous l'avez constaté Senseï… Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Mais comment en pourrait-il être autrement après l'atrocité qui est survenue par ma faute… ?"

\- "Kakashi, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, tu me l'as toi-même démontré. Tu ne pouvais prévoir ce qui allait se passer et tu ne pouvais pas connaitre cette limite d'une semaine qu'il ne fallait franchir. Quant à ta vie… Tu ne peux que te promettre de respecter celle de Naruto, Sakura, ton double et tous les autres qui ont disparu pour faire en sorte d'améliorer notre futur à tous. C'est une lourde charge qui repose sur tes épaules, plus importante encore que les responsabilités qui incombent à l'Hokage ou même au Seigneur de chaque pays. Mais tu te dois de mener à bien cette mission, pour eux, pour elle, pour toi, pour nous tous…"

\- "Senseï…", murmura-t-il en reportant son regard sur le blond.

Le Namikaze le regarda longuement, le visage figé dans une profonde réflexion, avant de dévier le regard et esquisser une petite moue embarrassée en toussant légèrement. L'argenté arqua un sourcil perplexe, ne comprenant pas la gêne subite de son aîné. Le blond se racla la gorge et expliqua la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

\- "La famille que tu as connu avec ton père et avec Sakura ne pourra jamais être remplacée mais… Enfin, c'est un peu soudain de dire ça et tu es parfaitement en droit de refuser, je ne m'en offusquerai pas naturellement", bredouilla Minato soudainement gêné. "Voilà, j'en ai parlé à Kushina depuis que je t'ai vu dans cet état-là après la mission et j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie ne te ferait pas de mal. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Kakashi agrandit légèrement les yeux de stupeur. Minato Senseï était bien en train de lui proposer ce qu'il pensait être ?

\- "Je te propose de venir habiter chez nous. Prends le temps de réfléchir et, encore une fois, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Mais voilà, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien d'être entouré, d'avoir une sorte de famille, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, ajouta le Jônin en évitant son regard sous le poids de la gêne."

Le Namikaze et sa compagne ne pourraient effectivement pas remplacer ce qu'il avait connu, mais là n'était pas la question. Nulle relation ne pouvait en remplacer une autre, car chacune était unique. Peut-être qu'une ambiance familiale, différente certes des deux précédentes, l'aiderait à reconstruire peu à peu son cœur en miettes et à réaliser la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sakura… ?

La surprise passée, le Chûnin argenté fit un large sourire à son Senseï et hocha finalement la tête.

\- "Ce serait avec joie, Senseï. Ça me ferait très plaisir."

\- "Vraiment ?"

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça-t-il. "Vous avez toujours été une sorte de figure paternelle depuis que je vous ai connu après la mort de…enfin après cet incident", poursuivit-il en rosissant légèrement, gêné lui aussi de devoir confier cela à son ainé.

\- "Kakashi… !" prononça Minato, les yeux embués de larmes avec un grand sourire ému.

Le concerné regretta immédiatement d'avoir sorti cette révélation en voyant le mode « papa gâteau » de son Senseï se mettre en marche.

Minato le serra très fort dans ses bras tout en le câlinant à l'image d'une peluche ou d'un petit animal domestique.

\- "Ah ! Senseïïï ! Stop ! Je ne suis pas une peluche !" s'écria Kakashi en essayant de se dégager tant bien que mal de l'étreinte du blond.

\- "Kakashi ! Je suis si heureux de t'entendre dire ça !" poursuivit l'aîné en ignorant les protestations du plus jeune. "J'ai un fils adoptif maintenant !"

\- "N'allez pas si vite en besogne Senseï !"

\- "Je suis sûr que Kushina sera comme moi !"

Le futur Ninja Copieur soupira intérieurement avant de se laisser faire finalement et de tapoter amicalement la tête de Minato, aux anges. Sa réaction était un peu excessive, mais il connaissait ce caractère un peu spécial de l'adulte qui l'amusait beaucoup. Il était réputé pour être le puissant Eclair Jaune de Konoha, mais il se révélait être un véritable papa poule envers ses élèves et un compagnon totalement soumis à la Kunoïchi aux cheveux de braise, la belle mais terrible Habanero la Sanglante, Kushina Uzumaki.

Il réprima un petit rire amusé face à cette image du Jônin. Il ne s'imaginait pas que cette discussion allait aboutir à une telle possibilité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Minato Senseï se préoccuperait autant de son sort… Il était son élève, certes, mais était-ce là le véritable rôle d'un professeur ? Etait-ce qu'il devrait faire aussi plus tard si jamais Naruto, Sakura ou Sasuke venaient à traverser une période sombre dans leur vie ? Oui, il les aiderait du mieux qu'il le pourrait… il espérait sincèrement qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait appris de son futur, ses trois futurs élèves n'auraient jamais à vivre la perte d'un proche…

* * *

Suite à cette discussion inattendue pour les deux hommes, Kakashi avait rapidement emménagé chez son Senseï et sa compagne, et cette dernière avait été ravie de pouvoir héberger un nouvel arrivant si cher aux yeux de l'homme de sa vie. Naturellement, Minato et Kakashi ne lui avaient pas fait part de la véritable raison des tourments du jeune homme, et le blond avait simplement expliqué que le Chûnin traversait une période difficile qu'il ne pouvait appréhender seul. Comme il était de son devoir de prendre soin de son élève, lui proposer de venir loger chez eux lui avait paru être la meilleure solution pour éviter que tout désespoir resurgisse chez Kakashi, ce que Kushina avait accepté sans la moindre difficulté.

Malgré les quelques protestations, polies néanmoins, du jeune homme, elle s'était occupée de lui comme une vraie mère, et avait veillé à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Le comportement exubérant de la compagne de son Senseï l'avait rendu un peu perplexe, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'il la côtoie, mais le désir de le rendre heureux et de le voir sourire, présent chez Minato et Kushina, avait éveillé en lui un profond sentiment de gratitude. Il avait d'ailleurs constaté un soir en s'endormant, que Naruto, bien que n'ayant pas connu ses parents, avait hérité de leur bonté et qu'en des jours avenir, il s'occuperait lui aussi comme il se doit du futur fils du Yondaïme. Son chagrin, aggravé par sa solitude, avait peu à peu diminué grâce à l'attention que lui portait son Senseï et sa compagne, retrouvant en chacun d'eux une part de la personnalité du jeune homme dont il s'était lié d'amitié pendant son voyage dans le temps. Sa fleur n'était plus présente, tout comme son nouvel ami aux cheveux d'or, mais la présence de Minato et Kushina lui permettait de surmonter sa peine, autant qu'il le pouvait, car il avait bien compris que la solitude était le pire ennemi de son cœur meurtri.

Mais dans cette atmosphère paisible qu'il avait trouvé en compagnie du couple Namikaze-Uzumaki, Kakashi n'avait pas oublié une seule seconde ce qu'il avait retenu dans ce futur alternatif, à savoir le décès potentiel d'Obito et Rin pendant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja. Il ne savait pas comment et quand cette tragédie allait se profiler, mais il était impensable qu'il ne réagisse pas. Il avait donc profité de ces derniers jours de repos avant la mission pour s'entraîner de son côté et se reconcentrer pleinement sur ce qu'il lui incombait réellement, n'ayant pas oublié ce que lui avait dit Minato Senseï à propos de son nouveau grade et des nouvelles responsabilités qui en découlaient.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Obito était arrivé en retard. Après avoir sauté aussi vite qu'il le pouvait parmi les branches des arbres de la forêt qui bordait le village ninja de Konoha, le brun à lunettes arriva au point de rendez-vous, non s'être à nouveau ridiculisé devant la jeune fille qu'il aimait en s'empêtrant dans une liane qui provoqua sa chute.

Il releva la tête avec difficulté en se massant l'arrière de son crane qui le lançait.

\- "Je suis pile à l'heure… ?"

\- "Non. Tu es en retard, Obito."

Kakashi le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés, une lueur courroucée dans le regard.

\- "Je pensais qu'avec le temps ton problème d'horaires s'arrangerait, mais il faut croire que non."

\- "Eh ! Je te signale que pendant nos semaines d'entrainement, tu étais plus en retard que moi !"

\- "J'essayais de me mettre dans la peau de ton personnage puisqu'il faut avoir un esprit d'équipe. Après tout, un ninja doit connaitre parfaitement bien ses coéquipiers. Imagine que tu te fais enlever et que l'ennemi prend ton apparence ? C'est uniquement sur ma connaissance très approfondie de ton comportement que je pourrai te reconnaître."

Obito gonfla les joues d'agacement, ses joues se colorant légèrement face à son incapacité à répondre au jeune homme argenté.

\- "T'façon c'est pas de ma faute", marmonna-t-il. "J'ai croisé une grand-mère sur mon chemin qui ne tenait pas bien sur ses jambes. Elle m'a demandé le chemin, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "C'est ça. Une nouvelle excuse ?" soupira Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Minato esquissa un petit sourire amusé face à la petite dispute des deux adolescents. Kakashi avait beau avoir drastiquement changé, il avait encore un peu de mal à mettre sa fierté de côté et avouer que les bêtises de l'Uchiha l'amusaient beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. L'hébergement du shinobi gris lui avait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus et il pouvait sans problème décrypter les véritables sentiments du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

\- "Allons, allons, ne dis pas ça Kakashi", réprimanda Minato nullement en colère. "Tu as aidé cette grand-mère, c'est bien ça Obito ?"

\- "Je lui ai apporté ses paquets !" répondit le brun tout en se mettant un peu de sérum dans les yeux.

\- "Ne crois pas que l'on va s'attendrir sur ton sort en entendant ce mensonge, Obito", grommela Kakashi. "Par quel prodige les gens tomberaient toujours sur ta route au moment où tu es le plus pressé ? Agis comme un véritable ninja, Baka."

Minato s'amusa du comportement du ninja gris. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme profitait de son ancien comportement pour à nouveau charrier le brun.

\- "Eh ! Tu as un cœur de pierre ou quoi ? Le plus important pour un ninja est principalement de maîtriser ses émotions, pas d'être imperméable aux ressentiments des autres et aux siens."

\- "Arrêtez les garçons, c'est ridicule. Nous sommes une équipe, pas vrai ?" rétorqua Rin en essayant de tempérer ses deux amis.

Kakashi se retourna vers la jeune fille et esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

\- "Je le fais pour son bien, après tout je ne fais que répondre à sa demande, n'est-ce pas ? Qui m'a reproché il y a trois semaines « d'habitude tu me reprends sans cesse » avec cet air de chien battu qui en redemande ? Je ne fais qu'obéir, rétorqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules tout en faisant un petit clin d'œil à son amie."

Rin Nohara sourit de soulagement et rougit sous la petite marque d'affection qu'il lui avait fait. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le beau et mystérieux ninja aux cheveux gris, son côté froid et toujours sûr de lui l'avait immédiatement séduite, mais il fallait qu'elle avoue que le petit côté taquin qu'il avait peu à peu développé quelques jours auparavant lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle ignorait si son aménagement chez Minato Senseï, qu'Obito et elle avait appris récemment, y était pour quelque chose, mais depuis lors, Kakashi avait développé un nouvel aspect plus affectueux de sa personnalité.

\- "Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça !" protesta l'Uchiha.

\- "Ce qui est dit est dit, Obito. On ne revient pas sur sa parole."

\- "C'est n'importe quoi…", maugréa-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- "Ça le deviendra si tu ne suis pas mes ordres pendant la mission."

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Obito…", souffla Rin, exaspéré par la mauvaise mémoire de son ami. "Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un jour très important pour Kakashi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le brun à lunettes l'observa avec des yeux ronds, ne voyant pas du tout où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

Minato les incita à partir tout en continuant leur conversation. Ils avancèrent à travers la forêt avant d'arriver à une grande plaine où les herbes sauvages se pliaient souplement sous la force des alizés.

\- "Kakashi a été promus Jônin. Il est maintenant mon pair", expliqua Minato. "Et pour être plus efficaces, il a été décidé que Kakashi et moi agirions désormais séparément. Il faut dire que Konoha manque cruellement d'hommes."

\- "Séparément, vous dîtes ?" releva Obito. "Mais alors…"

\- "Oui, c'est ça. Vous formerez une équipe de trois avec Kakashi pour chef. Moi, j'agirai seul de mon côté."

\- "C'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure", ajouta Kakashi en tête de cortège. "Mais si tu n'avais pas oublié ma promotion, tu aurais su pourquoi tu as maintenant à suivre mes ordres."

\- "Ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'oublier !" protesta le brun.

\- "Pas au ninja. Tu sais bien qu'il faut être tout le temps concentré pour être au maximum de tes capacités."

Obito bougonna un peu, n'ayant rien à rétorquer, d'autant plus que le ton habituellement sec et réprimant de son ami avait laissé la place depuis plusieurs jours à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la préoccupation réelle pour lui. Il ne l'avouerait évidemment pas au shinobi argenté, mais l'effort qu'il avait fait pour changer l'avait touché.

\- "Tu ne te souvenais vraiment pas de la promotion de Kakashi, Obito ?" interrogea Rin. "On avait même parlé de lui offrir un cadeau."

\- "Désolé. Je devais avoir la tête ailleurs", répondit le Chûnin brun en détournant le regard avec une petite moue.

Kakashi se retourna légèrement en observant la mine boudeuse de son ami et réprima un petit sourire derrière son masque. Son ami ressemblait vraiment à Naruto… C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait réussi à se rapprocher rapidement du blond.

Obito… Malgré tous ses défauts, sa jalousie, son envie et son manque de talent évident, le jeune homme était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il ferait tout pour le protéger lui, Rin, Minato Senseï et Kushina-san. Il leurs avait promis et, à l'image de l'Uzumaki, il ne comptait pas revenir sur sa promesse.

\- "Kakashi", commença Minato, "ça c'est de ma part. C'est un kunaï très spécial. Il est un peu déformé et lourd, mais une fois en main, il est très maniable."

Il lui lança et le nouveau promu Jônin le remercia avec chaleur, ce qui eut le don de surprendre un jeune homme brun qui boudait encore.

\- "J'ai préparé ça pour toi", ajouta la Kunoïchi. "C'est un kit médical de mon cru ! Il est conçu pour être très facile d'emploi."

\- "Thank you."

Obito regarda avec un peu plus de sérieux l'échange des cadeaux, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien pour le jeune homme qui, à présent, tendait la main vers lui.

\- "Pourquoi tu tends la main ? Si tu espérais quelque chose, j'ai que dalle !" grogna-t-il.

\- "De toute façon, ta présence représente déjà un quelque chose d'important, alors…", répondit le ninja gris, avant de réaliser le sens de sa phrase.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura Minato surpris.

\- "Oooh… ? Serait-ce une déclaration que tu me fais là ?" le taquina Obito.

\- "Hein ?! Oh la, non !" se reprit-t-il. "Je sais que tu fantasmes sur moi tous les soirs, mais ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !"

Rin piqua un fard en entendant les paroles de l'argenté. Kakashi avait vraiment changé. Vraiment beaucoup. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- "N…N'importe quoi !"

\- "Allons, allons, ne rougis pas comme ça. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchant, mais après tout, en tant que coéquipier et nouveau chef d'équipe, je me dois d'accepter cela", poursuivit le Jônin argenté.

\- "Mais non, enfin ! Dis pas de bêtises !" s'écria de plus belle le brun.

Minato s'amusa de la situation et la jeune médecin-nin pouffa devant le regard moqueur de Kakashi face à la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami d'enfance.

\- "A force de raconter des histoires pareilles, j'en viens à me demander pourquoi ils t'ont élevé à ce grade !"

\- "« Tu en viens » ? Cela voudrait-il dire que tu n'en doutais pas avant tellement mon talent t'impressionnait et mon niveau était plus qu'évident ?" continua le jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent en croisant ses bras nonchalamment derrière sa nuque tout en penchant sa tête de côté. "Je ne pensais pas qu'aujourd'hui le « Grand » Obito Uchiha allait confesser sa véritable obsession envers moi."

\- "Arrête ça !"

Rin et Minato riait à présent aux éclats devant les taquineries du nouveau promu. Obito fulminait et Kakashi se délectait de la délicate situation dans laquelle il avait plongé le brun à lunettes.

\- "Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchant !"

\- "Tu fais comme tu veux… Je ne suis pas en droit de juger."

\- "Oh mais j'y pense…", réalisa soudain le futur cousin de Sasuke et Itachi, avant qu'un sourire malicieux ne se dessine sur ses lèvres et qu'il s'approche d'une démarche féline vers son rival.

L'Hatake arqua un sourcil en décroisant ses bras à mesure que le jeune homme s'approchait de lui.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Tu as dit le « Grand » Obito Uchiha… Tu reconnais donc ma valeur !" conclut-il triomphant.

\- "Il faut bien donner de l'espoir aux fous", contra Kakashi en haussant les épaules.

Le Chûnin baissa les épaules, les bras pantelants, vaincu par une nouvelle tirade de l'argenté.

\- "Ben, tu le méritais pas mon cadeau, t'façon."

\- "Tu n'en avais pas."

\- "Le retard, ça existe… En plus j'avais une super idée… A propos d'un nouveau bouquin sur les arts ancestraux du ninjutsu d'après les légendes de l'Ermite Rikûdo, mais tant pis. Je savais que ça t'intéresserait, mais je me dis que ce ne sera pas nécessaire finalement", termina-t-il narquois.

Kakashi hocha la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant face à l'attitude narquoise de son ami. Celui-ci ne le savait pas, mais le cadeau de Kakashi était d'avoir la chance d'espérer pouvoir les sauver de leur destin funeste, et il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme cadeau.

\- "Je l'ai déjà eu mon cadeau de toute façon."

\- "Comment ça ?"

\- "Oh, je ne te le dirai pas. Secret, monsieur."

\- "Alleeez ! Dis-le moi !"

\- "Non, non, ça pourrait réveiller à nouveau tes nouveaux penchants envers moi, et bien que je les respecte, je n'ai aucune envie d'expérimenter ça", dit-il en reprenant la route, suivi par les autres et par un Uchiha survolté.

\- "Je ne suis pas gay !"

\- "Mais oui, mais oui. Ça ne pose de problèmes à personne, n'est-ce pas Rin, Senseï ?"

\- "Aucun", pouffa le blond.

\- "Tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, Obito", ajouta Rin hilare.

Obito baissa la tête, tout en marchant, d'un air dépité.

\- "Tu me le paieras quand j'aurais développé mes Sharingans…", grommela-t-il.

\- "Ah l'amour… !" repris Minato en riant de plus belle.

\- "Senseïïïï ! N'en rajoutez pas !"

* * *

 _Frontière du pays de l'herbe_

* * *

Minato les pressa de venir le rejoindre autour d'un grand rocher plat pour qu'il puisse leur expliquer le contenu de leur mission. Il déplia une carte détaillée de la région.

\- "Bien, vous voyez cette ligne ? Le pays de la Terre a lancé une offensive et a pénétré le territoire de Kusa. Bien sûr, elle est menée par des ninjas d'Iwa. Selon nos sources, ils sont déjà un millier en première ligne."

\- "J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont encore progressé, non ?" demanda Obito.

\- "Le pays du feu a été trop long à réagir alors que sa frontière risque d'être violée…", constata Kakashi.

\- "S'ils ont fait une telle percée", commença Rin, "ça signifie que leur renfort aussi progresse à bonne vitesse."

\- "C'est justement là que vous intervenez, sur le pont Kannabi", répondit leur ainé en désignant du doigt un petit rectangle blanc sur la carte. "Pour s'attaquer aux premières lignes, il faudrait être bien plus nombreux. En revanche, un petit commando, spécialiste du sabotage, peut suffire à frapper de manière décisive derrière les lignes."

\- "Un pont…", murmura Kakashi.

Etait-ce là-bas qu'il allait pouvoir mettre à profit ce qu'il avait appris dans le futur pour sauver ses amis ? Etait-ce au cours de cette mission qu'allait se produire l'impensable ?

Le cœur du nouveau Jônin se serra. Il ne le dirait pas à ses amis, bien sûr, mais une peur profonde lui enserrait l'estomac depuis leur départ du village. Il n'était pas inquiet pour lui, mais il était réellement angoissé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir les sauver malgré ce qu'il savait. La petite altercation avec l'Uchiha avait eu pour but de le soulager quelque peu face au stress grandissant, mais cela ne l'avait pas chassé pour autant.

\- "On va devoir s'infiltrer là-bas ?" poursuivit-il.

\- "Oui, vous serez chargés de pénétrer les lignes arrière de l'ennemi, et de détruire ce pont pour couper le ravitaillement de leurs troupes. Ensuite, repliez-vous aussitôt."

Les trois élèves de Minato acquiescèrent d'un même accord.

\- "Et vous, Senseï ?" demanda Obito.

\- "J'irai sur leur tête de pont les agresser directement. Je créerai ainsi une diversion. Maintenant Kakashi, prends la tête de l'unité. Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la frontière. Puis on se sépare, et la mission commence."

Ils placèrent l'un après l'autre une main par-dessus celle des autres et hochèrent la tête, réceptifs.

La mission pour le pont Kannabi allait pouvoir commencer et Kakashi espéra de toute ses forces, qu'avec elle, le futur changerait une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Minato a enfin obtenu des réponses à ses questions concernant l'étrange comportement de son élève. Et quelle révélation ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une telle chose arrive à cause d'une malheureuse faille temporelle apparue au moment de l'activation de son jutsu ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le voilà prévenu et le fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha ne se doutait pas que son Senseï lui ferait une telle proposition ! (j'aime bien imaginer ce petit côté "papa poule" chez lui XD) Nul doute que cela lui est très profiteur et que la décision de Minato était avisée puisque Kakashi semble reprendre un peu plus d'aplomb et de force pour affronter sa peine qui le plongeait dans une solitude plus terrible encore qu'auparavant jusqu'à présent.

Cependant, Kakashi n'a pas révélé tout ce qu'il sait à son Senseï...  
Chercherait-il à préserver le blond d'une angoisse possible en l'avertissant du danger potentiel pour ses amis, qui surviendra à une date et un lieu qui lui sont tous deux inconnus ?

La fameuse mission qui a tant traumatisé Kakashi arrive enfin. Comment va-t-elle se dérouler cette fois-ci ? Le destin se montrera-t-il clément avec notre ninja argenté ? Sa connaissance partielle du futur lui suffira-t-elle à sauver Obito et Rin des redoutables ninjas d'Iwa ?

Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant ^w^

A la semaine prochaine !

Nouk


	5. Chapter 5

_**Keichido:**_ Oui tout à fait ! XD ça m'a beaucoup amusé d'écrire cette scène, avec un Kakashi gêné mais se laissant faire finalement, et un Minato en mode "papa gâteau" qui me fait beaucoup rire XD  
Effectivement, la relation entre Kakashi et Obito se développe un peu (Pas plus que de l'amitié dans cette fic mdr ;p même si je t'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ce ship yaoï XP) car Kakashi a réussi à changer pendant son voyage temporel et c'est uniquement grâce à l'influence de Sakura et Naruto qu'il arrive à réagir de cette façon. Il a bien conscience qu'un danger les guette et il sait que ses anciens préceptes ne l'aideront pas à les sauver. S'il agissait comme il le faisait après la mort de son père, Kakashi n'aurait aucune chance de sauver Obito et RIn de leur destin funeste, mais là, Kakashi sait qu'il en a une, ce qui lui évitera de nouvelles pertes et de souffrir à nouveau :)  
Après, y arrivera-t-il ? Tu le sauras au cours de ce chapitre et du suivant ^w^

Merci pour ton commentaire ! :)

 _ **Guest:**_ Je suis contente que ça t'emballe autant ;) ça ne constitue pas vraiment un spoïl car l'histoire ne se déroulerait pas sinon, donc je peux répondre à ta question. Oui, il est prévu qu'ils naissent bien sûr, mais certains événements se produiront à leur naissance respective dont un que personne ne pourra deviner jusqu'à ça soit révélé et qui sera extrêmement important pour la suite de l'histoire et ses enjeux... ;)

Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! ^^

 _ **Aliserre:**_ Je t'en prie ! Je suis contente que tu partages mon point de vue finalement, même si le contraire ne m'aurait pas dérangé bien entendu :)  
Il y aura effectivement un chamboulement mais dans le sens que tu insinues. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour ne pas te spoïler ;)

Merci pour ton commentaire ^^

 _ **JuXi:**_ Tu m'as fait rire au début de ton commentaire XD Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons, tu lis l'histoire quand tu le souhaites et quand tu as le temps ! ça doit rester avant tout un moment de détente et non un devoir ;p  
Effectivement, j'ai voulu faire un chapitre introductif qui replace les événements dans leur contexte et qui permette aux lecteurs de voir l'envers du décor en quelque sorte, du point de vue de Minato, afin de percevoir la situation sous tous les angles.  
Oui, j'ai pensé que la présence de Minato allait permettre à Kakashi de reprendre peu à peu une vie "normale" après ce nouveau traumatisme dû à la perte de celle qu'il a aimé dans ce futur alternatif. Je me suis toujours dit en regardant l'anime que Minato aurait dû avoir une sorte de comportement un peu paternel envers Kakashi qui a vécu seul, sans famille, depuis ses cinq ans. Sans être non plus un "papa poule" comme je l'imagine dans mon histoire, car Kakashi n'aurait pas du tout apprécié et ce serait brusqué, mais je pense que Minato aurait pu demander à Kakashi de passer de temps à autre chez lui en prétextant qu'il souhaitait discuter avec lui de nouvelles techniques par exemple afin qu'il ne reste pas trop seul.  
Dans mon histoire, j'ai dépeint un Minato différent parce que Kakashi n'a plus le même caractère froid et détaché qu'il avait à la mort de son père grâce à son voyage temporel qui l'a profondément changé. Minato l'a sentit dès le départ et c'est pour ça qu'il se permet d'agir avec plus de familiarités avec Kakashi. Et puis faut dire aussi que j'ai été inspirée par l'image d'un fanart où on voit Minato serrer très fort dans ses bras Kakashi comme s'il était une peluche, et Kakashi qui se débat en vain. J'ai trouvé ça très drôle ! Surtout la tête de Minato qui est aux anges XD  
J'ai repris Kakashi Gaïden en modifiant légèrement les scènes pour les adapter au nouveau comportement de Kakashi. Je t'avoue que j'adore l'idée d'un Kakashi qui aurait pris un malin plaisir à torturer de cette manière Obito, en le charriant sans cesse, s'il avait conservé le comportement qu'il avait avant la mort de son père ^^ ça aurait très drôle à voir dans le manga, mais nous n'aurions pas eu la même histoire dans ce cas-là, c'est pourquoi je vous propose ma version des faits... ;)  
Ton commentaire me fait beaucoup rire décidément ! XD Je suis si sadique que ça au point de menacer ton cœur fragile ? XD  
Enfin, je ne peux rien te dire malheureusement car ce serait gâcher le suspens et la découverte... ;) Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que l'action va se dérouler sur ce chapitre et le suivant :)

Bon courage dans ta lecture et merci pour ton commentaire ;)

 _ **Hlne Berninet:**_ Salut ! Je te réponds ici puisque je ne peux plus le faire par l'intermédiaire des chapitres d'Un Voyageur Inattendu ^^  
Je suis très heureuse que cette première partie t'ait plu et j'espère que la deuxième te plaira tout autant !

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur la première partie et j'espère te retrouver bientôt pour la deuxième ;)

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ils avançaient depuis plusieurs heures dans la forêt sombre. Les arbres les entouraient de leur masse et de leur taille immense et imposante. Des gros champignons poussaient le long des troncs leur conférant un aspect protecteur pour quiconque voulaient se cacher de l'équipe de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha. Le silence était perçant, nul bruit de présence humaine n'était parvenu à leurs oreilles aguerries, seuls quelques oiseaux perçaient l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait, cherchant à fuir la pesanteur du lieu sauvage.

Soudain, Kakashi se stoppa, les sens en alerte et, d'un signe de la main, ordonna aux autres de stopper leur route. Minato réprima un petit sourire, ravi de voir que le shinobi argenté avait laissé de côté le comportement mélancolique des trois semaines précédentes pour reprendre ses habitudes de ninja aguerri.

Le Jônin à la chevelure aussi pâle que la surface de la Lune s'agenouilla en posant un doigt à terre, le regard concentré, son cœur accélérant ses battements progressivement. Il devait redoubler de prudence et être extrêmement attentif pour éviter qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à ses amis.

\- "Il est seul…", murmura-t-il avant d'avoir un sursaut.

\- "Faites attention, il y a un vingt bonhommes en face", compléta Minato qui avait suivi le cours de la pensée de l'adolescent en ressentant la quantité de chakra se diviser drastiquement. "Probablement des clones."

\- "Ça m'en a tout l'air", chuchota Kakashi. "Senseï, je vais foncer dans le tas, d'accord ? Couvrez mes arrières."

\- "Pas de précipitation Kakashi. Je préfère que tu restes ici."

Kakashi composa rapidement les mudrâs du bœuf, lapin et singe.

\- "Senseï… C'est moi le commandant aujourd'hui. C'est à moi de vous protéger cette fois, avec ma nouvelle technique. Alors restez en arrière pendant que je m'occupe de lui", dit-il une lueur déterminée dans le regard. "CHIDORI !"

Un bruit semblable à mille oiseaux en colère s'échappa dans les airs, et une multitude de petits éclairs provenant d'un amas de chakra sphérique bleuté surgit de la main de Kakashi sous les yeux éberlués des deux Chûnin.

\- "En avant !"

Minato le stoppa d'une main, le regard fermé.

\- "Quel que soit leur nombre, je vais les détruire en un instant. Vous m'avez suffisamment bien formé Senseï pour ça ! Et puis, c'est vous qui l'avez dit : aujourd'hui je suis aux commandes et une équipe doit toujours obéir à son commandant, n'est-ce pas ?" argua-t-il en se servant de ses anciens principes sur le règlement pour pouvoir convaincre le blond.

Il n'aimait pas reprendre cette ancienne habitude qu'il avait de rappeler sans cesse les règles à suivre, car cela lui renvoyait l'image du garçon froid qu'il était avant son voyage dans le temps et balayait d'un geste ce qu'il avait vécu avec Sakura. La belle Kunoïchi lui manquait cruellement un peu plus chaque jour, et ses rêves étaient hantés des souvenirs de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, mêlant caresses, parfum et baiser, mais plus que tout, le regard émeraude qu'elle lui avait lancé avant qu'il ne disparaisse.  
Pour elle, il s'était résolu d'avancer en retournant dans son époque et en acceptant de vivre chez les Namikaze, et de respecter la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Et pour cela, il allait devoir affronter les ennemis en écartant le plus possible ses amis du combat et les protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Minato le fixa un petit instant avant de renoncer et de retirer son bras pour laisser passer le jeune Jônin gris.

Kakashi ne se fit pas prier et s'élança à toute allure, le Chidori contenu dans sa main droite, défonçant par la même occasion le tronc couché derrière lequel ils s'étaient repliés. Il courut à une vitesse folle en direction de ses ennemis. Quatre clones du ninja du pays de la Terre lancèrent tour à tour des kunaï en direction du nouveau promu Jônin qui les évita avec aisance, fonçant toujours tête baissée dans leur direction, grâce aux divers shurikens de contre-attaque du futur Yondaïme Hokage. L'ennemi original se cachait toujours derrière un champignon géant, préférant laisser ses clones agir pour mieux étudier le comportement des shinobis du pays du Feu.

Kakashi lança un regard de côté ayant réussi à localiser son adversaire d'après le lancer des kunaï que son Senseï avait pu dévier. Il redoubla sa vitesse et perfora une énorme volvaire se dirigeant vers le belligérant du plus vite que lui conférait son chakra et sa force, tandis que Minato en profita pour lancer un shuriken afin d'aider Kakashi à mieux le localiser. L'adolescent prodige parvint à atteindre sa cible et à la toucher mais réalisa avec rage qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un clone. Il ne se découragea pas et se hâta de passer au suivant. S'il devait tous les faire disparaître avant de trouver l'original, il le ferait !

Au même moment, il s'aperçut qu'un clone avait surgi en face d'Obito prêt à en découdre avec le brun, apeuré. C'est pas vrai ! ils avaient continué à avancer alors qu'il leur avait pourtant précisé de rester en arrière ! Il devait se dépêcher de retourner auprès d'eux pour anéantir ce clone… ! Mais il n'aurait jamais assez de temps !  
Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, son palpitant battant furieusement dans sa poitrine compressée, avant qu'il ne voie son Senseï les extirper de cette situation en faisant disparaître l'ennemi. Non sans avoir poussé un soupir intérieur de soulagement, Kakashi reprit sa course de plus belle, anéantissant chaque clone sur son passage qui s'évaporèrent dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

\- "C'est le dix-huitième !" décompta-t-il, avec une certaine joie d'en arriver au bout.

\- "Ne te monte pas la tête, morveux !" s'écria le shinobi du pays de la Terre avec hargne en dégainant un long katana à la pointe aiguisée.

Kakashi ignora la remarque de son adversaire et se rua sur son ennemi prêt à le vaincre avec ses mille oiseaux en colère. Dans un cri de rage, le ninja se précipita vers le jeune Jônin de Konoha, son sabre s'approchant dangereusement du flanc de l'adolescent. D'un rapide coup tranchant, il blessa le jeune homme masqué qui, grâce à Minato qui se téléporta, ne le fut qu'au-dessous du bras. Le Senseï le dégagea rapidement en retombant sur le sol, près des deux Chûnin, tandis que le belligérant battit en retraite pour se cacher derrière une racine d'un des arbres géants.

\- "Kakashi !" s'écria Rin en se précipitant aux côtés de son ami pour le soutenir.

Minato lâcha subitement son sac et disparut avant même que celui-ci ne touche le sol sous les yeux effarés de ses trois élèves, toujours impressionnés par sa technique Hiraishin. Quelques secondes de silence se déroulèrent avant qu'un bruit de lame ne se fasse entendre, emportant avec lui une nuée de corbeaux aussi noirs que la nuit.

Rin s'attela immédiatement à soigner Kakashi, après avoir vue la souffrance se peindre sur son visage masqué.

\- "La blessure de Kakashi est sérieuse", constata Minato qui se téléporta près du groupe. "Il vaut mieux nous retirer pour le moment."

\- "Ça va aller !" rassura le ninja à la chevelure grise.

\- "Tu plaisantes ?" ajouta Obito, agacé. "Tout ça est arrivé parce que tu n'as pas écouté Minato Senseï !"

\- "J'ai fait ça pour vous protéger je te signale !" s'indigna Kakashi. "Tu n'es pas mieux placé pour me donner des leçons ! Je vous avais demandé de rester en arrière pendant que je m'occupais de lui, et tu n'as absolument pas écouté alors que je suis ton commandant ! A cause de ça, un clone est apparu devant toi et c'est Minato Senseï qui a dû t'aider ! Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois ! Je ne peux pas faire le Chidori en même temps qu'un Kage Bunshin no jutsu, je te rappelle !"

\- "J'ai pas pu réagir à temps, j'avais une poussière dans l'œil, c'est aussi simple que ça !"

\- "Tu dois être concentré pour pouvoir parer ce genre de situation parce que l'ennemi ne va pas gentiment attendre que tu te mettes tes gouttes dans l'œil avant de réagir ! Si Minato Senseï n'avait pas été là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer !" s'énerva de plus belle le nouveau Jônin.

La poitrine de Kakashi se levait avec précipitation, la colère s'emparant peu à peu de son esprit. Il n'en revenait pas de l'attitude d'Obito. Il pensait qu'avec le temps, le brun à lunettes allait enfin le considérer autrement que comme un génie qui ne vivait que par le respect des règles ! Mais l'Uchiha s'entêtait à le voir comme un rival insupportable alors qu'il se démenait pour le maintenir en vie en sachant pertinemment quel destin funeste l'attendait s'il ne faisait rien.

\- "Vous n'allez pas recommencer quand même… !" protesta Rin.

\- "Ça suffit vous deux !" gronda Minato en retenant l'attention des trois élèves qui se retournèrent et le fixèrent. "Kakashi, tu as raison, Obito aurait dû faire plus attention et suivre tes ordres sachant que tu es le commandant de cette mission. Mais tu n'étais pas là, et tu n'as pas pu voir qu'Obito et Rin devaient changer d'endroit de repli."

\- "Ha ! Regarde !"

\- "Obito", reprit le Jônin blond. "La leçon de morale est valable pour toi aussi. Tu as une poussière dans l'œil malgré tes lunettes de protection ? Si tu veux donner des leçons sur la « maîtrise de soi » comme tu l'as fait avant que nous partions, commence par te montrer plus courageux. Kakashi ne l'a pas relevé, et c'est tout à son honneur, mais je suis ton Senseï et je me dois de te le dire. Ce n'est pas tout. Kakashi, je te conseille de ne plus utiliser cette technique à l'avenir. J'ai pu l'observer avec une grande précision pendant ton attaque. C'est vrai qu'elle est puissante et rapide, mais elle exige une trop grande vitesse de déplacement. Et tu t'exposes ainsi plus facilement à l'adversaire. Ta technique est incomplète."

Le futur Ninja Copieur regarda, éberlué, son Senseï. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant appris dans son futur qu'il était extrêmement connu pour cette technique qui l'avait rendu si puissant et si renommé à travers les pays. Pourtant, son Senseï lui disait qu'elle était incomplète, comment était-ce possible ?

Un détail lui revint en mémoire. C'est vrai qu'il avait appris également une information capitale… Son lui de trente ans possédait le Sharingan. Il ne savait pas comment cette arme était tombée entre ses mains, mais c'était sûrement grâce à cette technique qu'il avait pu finaliser son jutsu Raiton.

\- "Avant de nous séparer", poursuivit Minato, "j'aimerais ajouter une dernière chose. Le plus important pour un ninja, c'est de savoir travailler en équipe. Je croyais pourtant que pendant ces multiples mois d'entrainement où j'ai fait la demande expresse au Sandaïme pour qu'on ne vous donne que de petites missions, cette notion était enfin rentrée dans vos esprits. J'avais l'impression que vous aviez enfin réussi à comprendre, surtout en te voyant autant changer, Kakashi. Mais je me suis trompé visiblement…"

Les trois adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur en entendant les paroles de leur Senseï, où la déception ressortait vivement, avant de baisser la tête, penauds.

Kakashi fut d'autant plus meurtri par les paroles de son Senseï car il réalisa avec peine que dans sa volonté de protéger ses amis, il n'avait en fait en rien suivi les conseils de son aîné aux cheveux d'or et encore moins ceux de Naruto et Sakura à la suite de son premier entrainement. Il avait échoué sur toute la ligne.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, partie annexe de la forêt, dans la nuit noire_

* * *

Minato effectuait le premier tour de garde, surveillant attentivement ses élèves endormis, bercés par le chant des petits insectes nocturnes dont la mélodie du grincement de leurs élytres résonnait dans la clairière.

\- "Senseï ?"

\- "Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il ?" interrogea le Jônin en voyant Obito le rejoindre sur son rocher.

\- "Vous savez, j'ai bien conscience que le travail d'équipe est primordial. L'ennui… c'est que Kakashi veut toujours agir de son côté, et je vois bien qu'il se moque encore de ma négligence, même s'il ne le montre plus. Il ne réagirait pas comme ça sinon… Et puis… Pour être honnête… Je suis né dans un clan d'élite, le clan Uchiha, mais je n'incarne pas vraiment ses valeurs et sa puissance… Je reconnais que Kakashi a un talent fou et que je le ralentis, mais il ne devrait pas me forcer à rester derrière lui."

\- "… Il est le fils de Sakumo Hatake, un génie que l'on surnommait le « Croc Blanc de Konoha ». Il faisait même de l'ombre au Trio Légendaire. Kakashi a passé son enfance auprès d'un être exceptionnel. Alors fatalement, son éducation a privilégié le développement de ce talent qu'il a eu très jeune. Ce qui a encore plus creusé ton écart de niveau avec lui, dès ton plus jeune âge."

\- "Le « Croc Blanc » ? Ça me revient, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Un héros qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver le village. Mais Kakashi n'a jamais dit le moindre mot sur son père…"

\- "C'était une légende. Tout le village le respectait, Kakashi le premier. Jusqu'à la tragédie…"

\- "La tragédie ?" murmura Obito.

\- "Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te parler de ça, mais…il vaudrait mieux que tu le saches puisque tu es dans son équipe."

\- "Que s'est-il passé … ?"

\- "Son père, Sakumo, a mis fin à ses jours, après avoir subi des calomnies de la part de la majorité du village… Pour les besoins d'une mission secrète, il y a sept ans il avait conduit son unité en territoire ennemi. Et il s'est retrouvé face à un dilemme : mener à bien la mission ou sauver ses camarades. Selon notre loi, il est interdit d'abandonner une mission. C'est pourtant le choix qu'il a fait pour sauver son équipe. Mais il a été pris sous le feu des critiques, car l'échec de la mission avait été dommageable pour le pays. Ironie de l'histoire, même les compagnons qu'il avait sauvé de la mort l'ont traîné dans la boue. A bout psychiquement et physiquement… il s'est supprimé."

Minato marqua une courte pause, avant de reprendre.

\- "Depuis, Kakashi n'évoque jamais son père… Et il était donc extrêmement borné pour tout ce qui concerne le règlement."

\- "… Pourtant Senseï… Il a changé depuis quelques mois…", souligna Obito dans un murmure, peiné par l'histoire de son ami, une pointe de culpabilité enserrant son cœur à l'idée d'avoir embêté le jeune homme après avoir entendu une telle tragédie.

Le blond esquissa un petit sourire et jetant un regard en arrière pour observer le corps apaisé de son élève qui se soulevait avec douceur, plongé dans les limbes du sommeil.

\- "Uh… C'est vrai… D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as peut-être pas compris ainsi tout à l'heure, mais s'il vous a demandé de rester en retrait et de lui obéir ainsi, c'est parce qu'il se soucie réellement de vous et qu'il voulait à tout prix vous protéger."

\- "Nous protéger… ?"

\- "Oui… Il vous aime beaucoup malgré ce que tu peux imaginer et tient vraiment à vous. C'est pourquoi, je pense qu'il a peur qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose de grave."

\- "Mais… Nous savons nous défendre tout de même. Enfin, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas montré tout à l'heure, mais je suis capable de me battre même si je suis loin du niveau de Kakashi ! Pourquoi a-t-il peur ?"

\- "Je l'ignore…"

Obito reporta son regard sur la voûte céleste, intrigué par l'attitude du jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent.

\- "Senseï ?" demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants de réflexion.

\- "Oui ?"

\- "Qu'est-ce qui lui a permis de changer autant et de tourner la page par rapport à son père ?"

\- "… Je ne suis pas en mesure de te répondre…"

\- "Vous en connaissez donc la cause ?"

\- "Uh…"

\- "Est-ce que…", commença-t-il. "Est-ce que ses phases mélancoliques qu'il a eu pendant ces derniers mois y sont liées directement ?"

\- "Oui, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolé Obito."

L'Uchiha regarda le jeune Jônin endormi, un peu désemparé. Que pouvait-il bien cacher ?

\- "Sache en tout cas, Obito, que Kakashi n'agira jamais par méchanceté. Il ne veut que votre bien et fera tout pour vous protéger, même s'il agit avec maladresse…"

Le cadet resta pensif suite aux dernières paroles prononcées par son Senseï, son regard se perdant dans les étoiles.

* * *

 _A l'aube_

* * *

Quelques oiseaux volèrent avec légèreté dans le ciel à travers les raies de lumière pastelle que dessinait l'aurore. L'équipe de Minato était déjà levée et Rin s'attelait à s'occuper de la blessure de Kakashi.

\- "On dirait que ça va mieux", dit-elle avec soulagement. Mais si tu forces trop, ta plaie se rouvrira.

\- "D'accord… Hum… Merci Rin…", murmura-t-il en détournant son visage découvert, gêné.

La Kunoïchi le regarda avec stupeur avant d'esquisser un petit sourire ravi.

\- "Il faut reprendre la route", les informa Minato.

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, se dépêchant finalement de ranger leurs affaires et de suivre leur Senseï.

Après une longue marche, le quatuor arriva dans une forêt de bambous épais et hauts et Minato les arrêta pour pouvoir partir de son côté.

\- "C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je compte sur vous ! Hier par chance, on est tombés sur un éclaireur isolé. Aujourd'hui, ce sera différent. Prenez garde", les avertit-il.

\- "Partons sans tarder alors, commandant !" annonça Obito à l'encontre de Kakashi avec une petite moue.

Une mine de stupéfaction apparut sur le visage de Kakashi, Rin et Minato, avant qu'un petit sourire ne fleurisse au coin de leurs lèvres.

\- "Alors en avant !" lança Minato.

\- "Bien !" acquiescèrent-ils en même temps.

\- "Dispersion !"

D'un seul mouvement, ils partirent tous les trois de leur côté, tandis que Minato s'éloignait lui aussi à vive allure pour rejoindre le pont.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures, évitant les pièges, retraçant leur parcours et leur stratégie avec minutie. Kakashi veillait à ce qu'aucun détail ne soit négligé car aujourd'hui sa responsabilité était accrue et sa source de stress, double. La mission devait à tout prix réussir et, en tant que chef d'unité et seule personne détentrice de la connaissance du futur, la survie de ses amis était une priorité du même plan.

Ils marchaient depuis un certain moment, guettant le moindre bruit suspect à travers la forêt de bambous épaisses, avant d'arriver à un petit étang qu'ils commencèrent à traverser en concentrant du chakra dans leurs pieds.

Kakashi s'arrêta soudain, flairant une odeur étrange, et leva le bras pour sommer à ses amis de s'arrêter.  
Une nuée de projectiles arrivèrent droit sur eux par les airs. Le sang d'Obito ne fit qu'un tour. Il effectua ses mudrâs rapidement avant de porter sa main à sa bouche.

\- "Kâton ! Goukakyuu no jutsu !"

Une immense boule de feu surgit alors, brûlant tout sur son passage. Des rondins atterrirent de part et d'autre du trio de Konoha et un ninja du pays de la Terre surgit devant eux, lames concentrées dans ses deux mains, prêt à en découdre avec eux.

Kakashi sortit un kunaï rapidement et se lança à la poursuite du ninja ennemi dans un bruit de choc métallique, quand un cri féminin se fit entendre.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et constatèrent avec effroi qu'un autre ninja ennemi avait assommé Rin, qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras, dont le corps retombait mollement comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- "J'embarque la petite, ok ?" dit-il avec froideur tandis que son compagnon le rejoignait.

\- "Non ! Attendez !" s'écria Kakashi, paniqué.

Mais les deux shinobis disparurent dans un épais nuage de fumée blanche sous les yeux effrayés des deux jeunes hommes.

\- "Merde !" ragea Obito.

\- "Obito, attend ! Ne te précipite pas !" l'alerta Kakashi.

L'Uchiha se stoppa et se retourna pour faire face au Jônin gris.

\- "Ne fonce pas tête baissée. Ça pourrait compromettre la mission."

\- "Mais enfin ! Il faut réagir ! On ne va pas la laisser aux mains des ennemis !"

\- "Je sais, bien sûr. On va la sauver."

\- "La mission est importante, mais tu ne peux pas me dire qu'on l'abando… Hein ?"

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Tu ne veux pas l'abandonner ?"

\- "Evidemment que non, voyons !" s'indigna Kakashi. "Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous précipiter sans réfléchir. Il faut que nous établissions un plan afin de pouvoir la sauver sans compromettre notre sécurité et notre mission."

Obito resta pantois de surprise. Oh bien sûr Minato Senseï lui avait expliqué la veille au soir que le jeune homme à la chevelure claire voulait les protéger, mais il ne pensait pas que Kakashi allait abandonner la mission pour aller sauver Rin, pas après le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu par l'intermédiaire de son père.

\- "Mais… Mais… Mais…"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" s'agaça Kakashi.

\- "J'avais préparé tout un discours pour te convaincre ! J'avais déjà tout le scénario en tête !"

Kakashi le regarda avec exaspération en soupirant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui faire un discours philosophique sur l'importance des coéquipiers, là… !

\- "J'allais même te dire une super tirade à laquelle j'ai réfléchi pendant des heures hier soir, après que Minato Senseï m'ait expliqué ton histoire", poursuivit-il avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- "Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?" se rembrunit le jeune Jônin.

\- "Euh… C'est pas de sa faute, tu sais… C'est moi qui en ai parlé le premier et…"

\- "Que t'a-t-il dit ?" le pressa-t-il.

Le brun soupira, résigné.

\- "Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père et les calomnies qu'il a subi, ce qui a mené à sa fin… Mais sache que je ne partage pas l'avis des villageois. Ils ont discrédité ton père qui a pris la bonne décision. A sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose, parce que pour moi… _ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois… sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais… ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons… sont encore pires."_

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, avant de les refermer en fronçant les sourcils, les poings serrés. Son cœur accéléra ses battements, et les tiraillements qu'il avait depuis des mois le reprirent de plus belle. Elle lui avait dit la même chose… Elle avait eu le même regard déterminé et franc…

\- "Je sais…", murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, le regard douloureux dévié vers le bas. "Une personne, chère à mon cœur, m'a dit la même chose et m'a ouvert les yeux quant à la véritable raison de ces calomnies… Il n'a été victime que de l'influence de ninjas jaloux sur tout le village. Le Sandaïme n'a rien pu faire pour apaiser les tensions."

\- "… « Une personne chère à ton cœur » … ?"

\- "Uh… la plus merveilleuse et la plus belle d'entre toute", poursuivit-il avant de se tourner pour que son ami ne voit pas le rideau salé qui commençait à troubler sa vision. "C'est elle qui m'a changée…"

Le palpitant d'Obito se serra. Kakashi était-il amoureux de la personne en question ? Mais il ne trainait avec aucune fille… aucune, sauf… sauf une. Rin.  
Un profond mal être envahit soudain les entrailles du brun à lunettes. Alors c'était Rin qu'aimait Kakashi… C'était elle qui l'avait changé… Il ne voyait personne d'autre.

Le shinobi gris était parsemé de légers tremblements, réprimant une furieuse envie de laisser couler ses larmes qu'il retenait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pleurer, il savait qu'il devait aller de l'avant. Mais il était incapable d'oublier les deux émeraudes qui l'avaient regardé une dernière fois avec un amour profond avant qu'il ne revienne dans son époque.

Il fit un énorme effort sur lui-même pour ravaler la boule de tristesse coincée dans sa gorge et se calma au bout de quelques instants où le silence régnait.

\- "J'ai…J'ai simplement eu un moment de faiblesse passager, navré", se justifia-t-il en se retournant. "A présent, il faut qu'on… Obito ?!"

Il constata avec effroi que l'Uchiha était parti. Il était à présent seul face à une potentielle menace de mort qui planait sur ses amis.

* * *

Malgré le changement de personnalité de Kakashi et le commencement d'une entente entre Obito et lui, les rouages du destin ne semblent pas vouloir changer leur engrenage... Cependant, rien n'est encore perdu pour le moment. Kakashi réussira-t-il à rattraper son ami impulsif ? Réussira-t-il malgré tout à forcer le futur pour empêcher la mort de son coéquipier ?

La suite dans une semaine avec mes réponses à vos commentaires ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	6. Chapter 6

_**Keichido:**_ Eh oui je sais, tout à ça d'un stupide quiproquo l'engrenage continue de tourner de la même manière... Je t'avoue que j'aime bien cette idée de fatalité et qu'il n'y a qu'une chance pour pouvoir changer cela, si Kakashi y parvient naturellement... ;)  
Je fais exprès de créer ce léger décalage qui vous confronte à une quasi-impossibilité de savoir ce qu'il va réellement se passer (je suis vraiment sadique en fait XD) : va-t-il réussir à sauver Obito et Rin ? Ou Obito sera-t-il malgré tout condamné à mourir, avec un Kakashi encore plus traumatisé que dans la version originale car il SAVAIT qu'Obito devait mourir, et qu'il n'a pas été en mesure de changer les choses...? Suspens, suspens... qui sera révélé dans ce chapitre ;p  
C'est vrai que je coupe toujours à des moments importants mais ça vous maintient en haleine comme ça ;p (je suis méchante je sais XP)

Merci pour ton commentaire et l'effort que tu fournis de devoir supporter cette attente ;p

 _ **JuXi:**_ Pauvre Obito, c'est vrai ! Mais pour lui, il n'y a pas d'autre choix possible car il ne connaît pas l'histoire de Kakashi. Donc, Rin étant la seule fille que côtoie notre futur Ninja Copieur, Obito en vient forcément à tomber sur cette conclusion malheureuse... :/  
Comme je l'ai dit à Keichi, c'est vrai que je peux vraiment être sadique parfois XD désoléeee XS Enfin, les choses se révéleront dans ce chapitre... Obito survira-t-il, ou succombera-t-il de la même manière à cause de cette fatalité qui les colle pour le moment... ?

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et courage ! Les révélations arrivent peu à peu ^^

 _ **Lumati:**_ Salut ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes à ce point ma fiction, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, Sakura n'arrivera pas tout de suite, mais elle sera bien là et avec elle apparaîtra un nouvel enjeu extrêmement important pour la suite de l'histoire. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pour tout de suite comme je te l'ai dit, car j'ai tenu à ce que l'histoire de Kakashi ne soit pas balayée en "trois chapitres" pour qu'il la retrouve vite fait car cela aurait considérablement amoindri la fiction et aurait été dommage je pense... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle arrivera et ne passera certainement pas inaperçue ! Sachant que tu la retrouveras dans quasiment tous les chapitres de la deuxième partie après sa première apparition et tout le temps dans la troisième partie également avec plein de petites surprises croustillantes que je vous ai réservé, donc ne t'en fais pas ! Attente il y aura, mais récompensée la patience sera ! ^^ (je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à employer le langage Yoda mais peu importe... ^^")

Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^

 _ **celia83140:**_ Voui, pauvre choupi... Il a le cœur brisé mais il se fourvoie. La seule chose qu'il faut espérer, c'est que Kakashi parvienne à changer le cours des choses et puisse les sauver, Rin et lui, afin que la vérité soit rétablie ! Alors, y parviendra-t-il ? Je te laisse découvrir ça... ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui me fait très plaisir et à bientôt ! ^^

 _ **scorpon:**_ Ouah ! Tu as véritablement dévoré la fiction dis-moi ! Oo Mais ça montre que tu as aimé et je ne peux qu'en être extrêmement heureuse ^^  
Je plaide coupable pour le sadisme effectivement ^^"  
Oui, je vois parfaitement de quoi tu parles car j'ai traité ce sujet pendant mon TPE en 1ère S (il y a quelques années déjà, je l'avoue ;p) et que je trouve absolument passionnant (logique hein, sinon je n'en aurais pas parlé à travers ma fiction. Pauvre petit cerveau qui assène des vérités désarmantes par moment... Enfin bref !) Il y a plein de théories concernant les possibilités de découverte qui découleraient des trous noirs et elles sont toutes fascinantes ! La théorie des multivers, la théorie du pont d'Einstein-Rosen et plein d'autres encore que je ne citerai pas parce que, même si je pourrai parler de ce sujet pendant des heures, je ne vais pas faire de cours d'astrophysique avec mes quelques modestes connaissances ^^  
Donc, pour reprendre tes propos, c'était effectivement une version alternative qui aurait pu faire une autre histoire très intéressante d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi pas une résonance entre les deux espaces-temps qui aurait pu engendrer de graves confusions pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant du voyage temporel de Kakashi, ou encore de funestes desseins que des mégalomanes planifieraient en se servant de cette découverte ? Plein de possibilités de scénarios et plein de fins différentes en somme ^^

Merci pour ton commentaire et ta lecture ! ^^ 

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Kakashi courait à toute allure, tentant de suivre les émanations de chakra qu'avait laissé son ami dans son sillage.

\- "C'est pas vrai !" grogna-t-il, le cœur battant à grande pulsation contre sa cage thoracique. "Mais pourquoi est-il parti ?!"

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de le retrouver avant qu'un malheur ne se profile à l'horizon. La douleur de la blessure de la veille refit surface et il esquissa une grimace sous son masque. Fichue plaie. Elle le ralentissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et le ninjutsu médical de Rin commençait à perdre son effet. Impossible d'utiliser les techniques que Sakura lui avait apprises, il n'avait pas le temps. Obito était déjà loin devant lui et il ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter. Malgré son manque évident de talent, il devait reconnaître que le brun avait un certain atout au niveau de sa célérité quand une urgence le collait comme la peau sur les os.

Vite. Plus vite. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, qu'il le rattrape.

L'odeur de son ami se fit plus tenace à mesure qu'il avançait dans la forêt. Il avait dû s'arrêter. Par chance, il était peut-être parvenu à trouver le repère des ninjas d'Iwa qui ne l'avaient pas encore repéré.

Kakashi franchit une dernière barrière d'arbres touffus avant de s'apercevoir avec frayeur que le colosse d'Iwa qui avait enlevé Rin était sur le point de tuer son ami, armé d'un kunaï tranchant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il dégaina avec rapidité son sabre de chakra blanc et se rua sur l'ennemi. Sous l'œil apeuré de l'Uchiha à lunettes, le sang gicla de la poitrine du shinobi ennemi, goutant au tranchant de la lame du défunt héros Croc Blanc.

Le blessé se déporta loin des deux adolescents d'un bond en arrière.

\- "Kakashi !" s'exclama Obito avec stupeur.

\- "Tu es vraiment incorrigible", le gronda-t-il sans méchanceté dans sa voix, "je te demande de m'attendre et tu ne m'écoutes pas. Ah la la…", soupira-t-il, "j'ai vraiment l'impression de jouer le rôle d'un grand frère avec toi. Je dois toujours te surveiller."

\- "Kakashi…", murmura le brun avec émotion en comprenant le véritable sens des paroles de l'argenté.

Le futur Ninja Copieur se retourna et esquissa un petit sourire en plissant les yeux.

\- "Puisque tu te complais à aimer ce lien fraternel, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, d'accord ?"

Obito ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête en réprimant un sourire. Les deux ninjas de Konoha reportèrent leur attention sur leur ennemi.

\- "Cette épée de chakra blanche et ces cheveux argentés. Tu ne serais pas par hasard le Croc Blanc de Konoha ?" s'exclama le shinobi d'Iwa.

\- "L'épée m'a été léguée par mon père", répondit le jeune homme en la brandissant prêt à en finir.

\- "J'ai compris. Tu n'es que son rejeton", poursuivit le colosse d'un air suffisant. "Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire."

Il composa un signe de ses deux mains avant de disparaître totalement. Kakashi resta aux aguets, les sens en alerte.

\- "Il a complètement effacé son odeur", annonça-t-il. "Il va falloir être attentif aux déplacements d'air et au son."

\- "Où est-il tu crois ? chuchota le brun."

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, resserrant sa poigne sur sa lame. Il perçut soudain un petit bruit et se retourna.

\- "Obito, derrière toi !"

Toujours caché par son camouflage furtif, le ninja d'Iwa profita de la confusion des sens du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent pour lui asséner un violent coup de kunaï à son œil gauche. Dans un hurlement de douleur, le sang giclant abondamment, Kakashi retomba à terre en protégeant sa blessure de sa main.

\- "Mon œil !" parvint-il à prononcer avec une immense douleur.

\- "Kakashi !"

Obito se précipita aux côtés du Jônin gris, dont la souffrance ressortait par ses multiples gémissements.

\- "Kakashi, réponds ! ça va aller ?"

\- "Ce type est plein de ressources", dit-il avec difficulté, le liquide vital perlant sur sa main. "Il s'est débarrassé du kunaï imprégné de mon sang à cause de l'odeur."

Le brun à lunettes ne répondit pas, trop affligé de voir son coéquipier dans un tel état, les larmes commençant à affluer aux coins de ses yeux.

\- "Tu as encore une poussière dans l'œil, c'est ça ? Ne pleure pas, Obito. Tu ne dois pas lui montrer ta peur où il s'en servira contre toi. Et puis… Je ne suis pas encore mort. Reprends-toi mon vieux."

L'Uchiha releva ses lunettes orange pour chasser ses quelques larmes traîtresses. Kakashi l'avait à nouveau sauvé, comme toujours. Et lui n'avait rien fait pour aider son ami. Il ne cessait de faire des beaux discours sur l'importance de la maîtrise de soi, sur l'importance du travail d'équipe, mais ce n'était pas en restant là, les bras ballants, apeuré et pleurnichard, qu'il aurait une chance de montrer au jeune Jônin que lui aussi pouvait devenir un grand ninja, capable de protéger ses amis, capable de les sauver ! Il allait lui prouver, aujourd'hui, face à cet ennemi, qu'il était à présent un homme nouveau. Il se relèverait face à son destin, face à son rêve de devenir Hokage ! Foi d'Obito ! Ce serait lui qui sauverait Kakashi cette fois !

Il se leva, une lueur déterminée dans le regard, l'écoute attentive aux moindres bruits. D'un mouvement rapide, son adversaire se précipita vers le brun qui lui tournait le dos, le symbole des Uchiha cousu sur son haut.

\- "Meurs !" s'écria le colosse.

D'un coup imprévisible, le jeune homme se retourna armé d'un kunaï, le plantant sans pitié dans la poitrine de son ennemi. Son regard sombre avait laissé place à des pupilles célèbres pour leur puissance, ses Sharingans s'étant enfin activés.

\- "Co… Comment as-tu fait ?" demanda avec difficulté le shinobi du pays de la Terre, son camouflage s'estompant peu à peu. "Tu n'as pas pu me voir… !"

\- "Obito, tu l'as eu !" s'écria Kakashi avec surprise.

\- "Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ces yeux… ?!" interrogea-t-il encore avant de tomber de la branche, ses yeux se révulsant face à sa mort.

\- "C'est à mon tour de protéger mes amis !"

\- "Obito, tu…", s'exclama l'argenté en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

\- "Oui, j'ai bien l'impression que ce sont les Sharingans. Je peux voir le mouvement de mon chakra."

Kakashi reporta sa main à son œil, la plaie le relançant vivement.

\- "Est-ce que ça va Kakashi ?" s'alarma le brun.

\- "Oui… mais je crois bien que mon œil gauche est foutu."

Il sortit de sa poche le petit paquet du nécessaire médical que Rin lui avait offert la veille.

\- "C'est ce que m'a donné Rin. Dans l'immédiat, ça fera l'affaire. Il faut vite la sortir de là !"

\- "D'accord !"

Le jeune homme gris se hâta de former un bandage autour de son œil avant de ranger ses affaires. Il fit un signe de tête à Obito qui acquiesça, et ils sautèrent de la branche pour se ruer à l'intérieur de la grotte qui abritait Rin et le deuxième ninja d'Iwa.

\- "Tu sais que tu es résistante", susurra le shinobi du pays de la Terre.

Il se retourna après avoir entendu une petite brise entrer dans la grotte et constata avec agacement la présence des deux ninjas de Konoha.

\- "Je suis décidément entouré d'incapables", s'agaça-t-il.

Obito dirigea son regard de braise sur la jeune fille ligotée.

\- "Le flux de chakra de Rin est perturbé", constata-t-il. "Rien à voir avec le mien ou le tien."

\- "Elle doit être victime d'un Genjutsu. Ils ont dû essayer de la faire parler."

\- "Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas des gamins ordinaires", dit-il avec un petit rire suffisant.

Le brun et le gris s'armèrent rapidement d'un kunaï et du sabre de Croc Blanc.

\- "Je me suis déjà frotté à lui. Il est très rapide", le prévint Kakashi. "Fais très attention !"

\- "Uh !"

L'ennemi se précipita vers eux à toute vitesse, dégainant d'un simple geste les lames qu'il cachait dans ses manches, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage. Il sauta sur eux et enchaîna les coups pour les forcer à rester sur la défensive. Obito et Kakashi paraient avec une attention particulière le tranchant des fins katanas de leur adversaire.

Saute. Pas sur le côté. Parade du bras droit. Repaire le flux de chakra de l'ennemi. A droite. A gauche. Enchaînement de coups plus rapide les uns que les autres. Étincelles au contact des lames.  
Les deux adolescents se battaient avec frénésie, ne se concentrant que sur la lueur cruelle des yeux du ninja d'Iwa. Avait-il pris plaisir à torture leur amie ? Il prendrait encore plus de plaisir en goûtant à la saveur de leurs coups !

L'homme se rua sur Obito en croisant ses sabres pour le trancher net. Le brun, Sharingans activés, esquiva de justesse en arquant son dos, prévoyant l'attaque. Kakashi en profita et sauta par-dessus son ami pour atteindre leur ennemi. Rapide comme l'éclair, celui-ci rétablit les mouvements courbes de ses bras pour abattre ses lames sur le cou pâle du jeune homme, mais fut stoppé par le coup de pied d'Obito. Kakashi en profita pour lui trancher le dos d'un mouvement net de son sabre et il s'effondra sur le sol après avoir été repoussé.

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent au chevet de la Kunoïchi, toujours sous l'emprise du sort d'illusion. D'un signe de la main, Kakashi rompit le Genjutsu.

\- "Kakashi… Obito !" murmura Rin en reprenant ses esprits.

\- "On est venu te délivrer. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre !"

\- "Bon, on lève le camp au plus vite", les pressa le jeune Jônin en déliant les liens de la jeune fille.

Rin se releva et un timbre de voix grave accéléra leurs battements de cœur.

\- "C'était pas mal. Vous formez un trio intéressant, mais vous êtes encore trop naïfs", ricana le ninja d'Iwa qui se releva de terre. "Vous vous êtes jetés dans la gueule du loup !"

Tigre, rat, serpent.

\- "Dôton ! Iwayado Kuzushi !" (Frappe sismique)

Les murs de la grotte commencèrent à trembler violemment, provoquant l'écroulement de petites pierres, tandis que les plus grosses menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent ici où ils seraient tous les trois enterrés vivants !

\- "Ça va s'écrouler !" s'écria Kakashi. "Fichons le camp d'ici !"

Les trois membres de la team Minato coururent aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient en évitant en même temps les pierres qui commençaient à chuter en plus grand nombre, provoquant l'apparition d'importants nuages de poussières.

Une roche se détacha du plafond de la grotte et vint heurter la tête de Kakashi qui s'effondra au sol dans un grognement de douleur.

\- "Kakashi !" s'exclama Rin avec effroi.

Le sang d'Obito ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita pour hisser le corps de son ami inconscient sur les épaules, mais un énorme rocher, plus imposant encore que tous les autres, s'effondra de la voûte. Il projeta le corps du jeune homme loin de lui avant que le rocher ne s'écrase au sol, dans un énorme amas poussiéreux. La grotte trembla légèrement encore, quelques pierres roulant sur la terre ferme, puis le silence retomba.

Quelques instants plus tard, les particules de sable étaient retombées, et la vision de la grotte devint plus claire. Kakashi et Rin revinrent peu à peu à eux dans un petit gémissement, leurs membres ankylosés n'aidant pas.

\- "Rien de cassé ? Rin ? Kakashi ?" murmura une voix masculine au timbre étrangement faible et calme.

Kakashi tourna la tête en direction de la source sonore qui indiquait la présence de son ami à lunettes et écarquilla son œil visible avec horreur. La moitié du corps de son ami gisait sous l'énorme rocher tombé quelques secondes plus tôt sur lui.

\- "Obito !"

Il accourut auprès du brun et força de toutes ses forces sur le rocher pour pouvoir le soulever, son palpitant battant avec rage contre sa poitrine.

\- "Pas la peine. Garde tes forces, Kakashi", poursuivit-il de ce même timbre de voix éteint, du sang coulant de sa bouche. "J'ai bien peur que ce soit fini pour moi. La pierre m'a écrasé le côté droit. D'ailleurs, je ne sens plus rien."

Le jeune shinobi gris poussa à nouveau le rocher, en vain, avant de se relâcher, le souffle court et haletant.

\- "Merde… !" gémit-il.

\- "Non… !" murmura Rin, les larmes affluant peu à peu, en portant une main tremblante à sa bouche. "Ce n'est pas vrai… ! Pourquoi ?"

Obito toussa et recracha une gerbe de liquide vital.

\- "Obito !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Kakashi tomba à terre, ses genoux ne pouvant plus le retenir, et frappa avec hargne son poing contre le sol.

\- "Merde. Merde !" gémit-il de plus belle en tremblant, ses yeux commençant à s'embuer de perles salées. "Si seulement je t'avais rattrapé à temps, je n'aurais pas perdu cet œil et tu n'aurais pas eu à me sauver de l'éboulement… ! ça se serait passé autrement !"

Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent à mesure que les larmes affluaient et que ses pleurs redoublaient.

\- "Tu parles d'un commandant ! Tu parles d'un Jônin !"

\- "Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est moi qui suis parti suite à ta confession… J'ai agis impulsivement sous l'effet de la rancœur… Pardonne-moi…"

\- "Non, Obito… Je devais te surveiller, te protéger et je n'ai pas réussi…"

\- "Ne t'accable pas d'un tort que tu n'as pas commis, Kakashi… Ah oui… j'oubliais… Il y a une dernière chose…", annonça Obito d'une voix lente. "Je suis le seul qui ne t'ai pas encore fait de cadeau pour ta promotion au rang de Jônin… Kakashi…"

L'adolescent aux cheveux aussi pâles que la surface de la Lune reporta un regard étonné sur son ami mourant.

\- "Je me demandais ce qui te ferait plaisir. Et ça y est… je viens de trouver. Ce ne sera pas inutile et encombrant pour toi. Voilà… je t'offre mon Sharingan", annonça-t-il un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, stupéfiant ses deux amis. "Ça m'est bien égal les qu'en dira-t-on… Pour moi, tu es un formidable Jônin. Je le pense sincèrement… alors accepte mon cadeau."

La Kunoïchi sécha ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues.

\- "Rin ? Avec ton ninjutsu médical… tu devrais pouvoir…extraire mon Sharingan de l'orbite et le transplanter à Kakashi. Tu veux faire ça pour moi ?"

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de se reporter sur son ami argenté.

\- "Kakashi, approche ! On commence tout de suite", dit-elle d'un ton déterminé à respecter à la lettre les dernières faveurs de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme tremblait de la tête aux pieds, incapable de retenir ses mouvements incontrôlables.

\- "Dans peu de temps, je ne serai plus là… Mais si tu prends mon œil… une partie de moi continuera d'exister…"

Dans un énorme effort, il se calma peu à peu et fixa Rin avant d'hocher la tête pour lui faire signe de s'exécuter.

La jeune fille effectua avec une rapidité et un sang-froid surprenant en vue de la situation critique dans laquelle ils étaient, tous atteint moralement et physiquement. Kakashi enleva son bandage et ouvrit l'œil gauche, à présent doté de cette arme redoutable qu'il avait appris avoir acquis en allant dans son futur.

\- "Vas-y Kakashi… Emporte Rin avec toi, retrouvez Minato Senseï."

\- "Non… Non…", murmura Rin, les larmes affluant de nouveau, en voyant son ami perdre un peu plus de sang de sa bouche.

\- "Kakashi… Jure-moi… que tu protégeras Rin… que tu la protégeras au péril de ta vie… Jure-le moi…", reprit le brun avec difficulté.

\- "Obito… Je te le promets… Mais, je ne te laisserai pas ici… Je ne te laisserai pas !" s'écria-t-il fou de douleur.

Ses pleurs refirent surface alors que la vision de l'Uchiha ensevelit sous l'énorme rocher le confrontait à son échec et sa totale incompétence. Il connaissait le futur, il savait que son ami allait laisser sa vie dans cette guerre et pourtant il n'avait pas été fichu de le protéger et de le sauver ! Mais quel brillant ninja était-il ?! Il leur avait promis à tous de changer ce fichu destin ! Il leur avait dit ! Il leur avait juré ! Tsunade-Hime, Yamato, Saï, Naruto, Minato Senseï, Sakura ! Il avait promis qu'il changerait la face du temps… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de remplir cette mission ? pourquoi était-il incapable de modifier les erreurs du passé ?  
Sakura… Qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place… ? Qu'aurait-elle fait pour le sauver des gravas ? Sa merveilleuse fleur, si belle, si douce et si forte à la fois…

Le ninja gris écarquilla soudain les yeux. Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Son entrainement avec Sakura lui avait permis de développer de nouveaux pouvoirs dont celui de la force améliorée au chakra ! Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ?! Son ami ne resterait pas là, non. Il le sauverait par tous les moyens !

Remerciant Sakura mentalement, il se releva avec précipitation et demanda à Rin de s'écarter.

\- "Obito", annonça-t-il. "Je te l'ai dit. Je te protégerai coûte que coûte, toi et Rin. Vous comptez énormément à mes yeux. Vous êtes mes amis, et je ne vous laisserai pas tomber !"

\- "Kakashi…", murmura Rin, ses larmes coulant toujours.

Un minuscule sourire vint fleurir sur le visage à moitié blessé du brun à lunettes. Il ne pourrait pas le sauver lui… mais il sauverait Rin et c'est tout ce qui lui importait en sachant qu'il allait mourir.

Kakashi referma son poing et y concentra son chakra en reculant pour prendre de l'élan. Dans un cri de rage, il courut à toute vitesse et asséna un coup puissant au rocher qui retenait prisonnier son ami. Sous la force de l'attaque, de multiples fissures apparurent sur la pierre et elle vola en éclat, libérant ainsi l'Uchiha qui respira l'air à grande goulée sous la pression enlevée.  
La poussière retomba peu à peu, leur vision se rétablissant peu à peu.

\- "Obito !" s'exclama la jeune fille en se précipitant à chevet. "Ça va aller, maintenant, ça va aller !" le rassura-t-elle tout en se rassurant elle-même.

\- "Rin, aide-moi, il faut qu'on le maintienne en vie en rétablissant un état stable de son organisme. Ça devrait suffire avant qu'on ne le ramène au village."

\- "Mais tu maîtrises pas le ninjutsu médical, je ne pourrai pas y arriver avec mes simples compétences !"

\- "Fais ce que je te dis", la pressa-t-il en retirant ses mitaines commençant à canaliser son chakra. "J'ai des connaissances moi aussi."

Rin agrandit les yeux de stupeur en voyant une douce lueur verte sortir des mains du gris pour venir soigner son ami grandement blessé. Comment et quand avait-il pu apprendre ces techniques ?

Elle mit de côté ses interrogations et se hâta de porter secours au brun en lui influant du chakra.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard_

* * *

L'état d'Obito s'était stabilisé à leur grand soulagement. A présent, sa vie n'était pas en danger de mort, et sa situation n'était pas critique, mais ils ne devaient pas tarder à rentrer pour qu'il soit confié au service des soins intensifs des urgences de l'hôpital de Konoha. Par chance, Tsunade s'occuperait peut-être de lui.

Kakashi stoppa l'effusion de chakra et se releva. Le visage d'Obito était gravement atteint sur son côté droit et son corps était très endommagé, mais il n'encourait plus à une mort imminente. Sans son entrainement au ninjutsu médical, son ami serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Sakura… merci…

\- "Rin", emmène Obito avec toi hors de la grotte. "J'ai un compte à régler avec ce ninja d'Iwa", gronda-t-il en faisant un énorme trou dans le plafond de la grotte dans un grand fracas.

\- "Kakashi… tu tiens à peine debout ! Tu es épuisé ! Laisse-moi te soigner aussi."

\- "Non. Tu n'as presque plus de chakra non plus et le Genjutsu t'a fortement affecté également. Je me débrouillerai. Emmène Obito et préviens Senseï."

Elle fixa avec tristesse, consciente que l'argenté se jetterait à corps perdu dans le combat pour venger son ami. Elle avait peur pour sa vie, peur que la Grande Faucheuse ne tente de le prendre à elle, lui aussi.

Elle se leva en saisissant avec prudence le corps du brun, qui s'était évanoui et s'engagea vers la sortie qu'avait créée le Jônin.

\- "Kakashi", murmura-t-elle en arrivant au niveau de son oreille. "Reviens-moi vivant."

\- "Uh. Je te le promets. J'ai promis à quelqu'un que je veillerai sur vous, que je vous protègerai. Il n'est pas question que je ne tienne pas cette promesse."

Réprimant l'envie de connaitre l'identité de cette personne, Rin s'élança, emportant avec elle le corps d'Obito.

Kakashi sortit à son tour de la grotte, un épais de nuage de poussière l'entourant, fixant avec haine le shinobi du pays de la Terre.

\- "Pas encore mort ? Tu es drôlement coriace", asséna-t-il, ennuyé. "Mais tu restes un gamin par contre. Un ninja ne pleure pas. Amène-toi pleurnichard. Qu'on en finisse !"

Les cheveux du jeune Jônin se mouvaient avec légèreté autour de son visage fermé et emplis d'une colère sans nom où une larme coulait avec lenteur de son œil rouge. Il ferma les poings avec hargne et ouvrit son œil gauche alors que son ennemi recula d'un pas à la vue du Sharingan. Il se saisit d'une main ferme de son sabre, exécuta un saut pour descendre du sommet de la grotte et fila à toute allure, droit sur ce ninja qu'il devait absolument abattre.

Une aura de haine profonde l'entourait désormais, tirant son énergie de cette irrésistible envie de faire couler le sang du shinobi. Il lui tardait d'entendre ses cris de douleur et de lamentation face à la souffrance qu'il allait lui infliger, avant qu'il ne se fasse un plaisir de lui trancher la gorge, l'étouffant ainsi avec son propre sang immonde. Être pourri jusqu'à la moelle, méritant seulement de sombrer dans les abysses de l'Enfer. Il allait payer pour son crime, payer pour cette souffrance qu'il avait osé leur infliger !

Il redoubla de vitesse et abattit son sabre sur le ninja d'Iwa qui avait dégainé les siens d'un geste des deux bras. La rencontre métallique se solda par un puissant gémissement sonore des deux armes, et le sabre de Kakashi se brisa près de la garde, son regard emplis d'une cruauté et d'une animosité rare rivé dans celui de son ennemi.

Sans attendre, il retomba sur le sol et composa les trois mudrâs tandis que l'homme s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau de son sabre. Une immense dose de chakra, bien plus importante que la veille, afflua dans sa main et il se rua sur son ennemi, brûlant d'une immense impatience à l'idée de pouvoir transpercer le corps de cet être qui ne méritait plus de respirer. Les mille oiseaux en colère se déchaînèrent comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait, emplissant la forêt du son strident d'une amertume et d'une haine dévorante. Puis, le silence retomba à nouveau.

La poitrine de Kakashi se soulevait avec rapidité, sous le choc et l'émotion. Il s'assit lourdement sur le sol, tremblant légèrement, la pression relâchée. Ça y est. C'était terminé. Il avait vengé son ami. Il avait réussi.

Mais un cri féminin retint son attention.

\- "Rin !" s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers l'origine du cri.

Des dizaines ninjas d'Iwa les encerclaient maintenant. Un d'entre eux avaient placé un kunaï sous la gorge de la Kunoïchi qui tentait en vain de se dégager.

\- "C'est pas vrai !" grogna-t-il.

\- "Dôton ! Retsudo Tenshô !" (Etreinte tectonique)

Une immense secousse perturba le sol de la forêt provoquant le soulèvement des roches enfouies.

\- "Merde !" grogna-t-il de plus belle avant de reporter son regard sur ses mains. "Obito… Grâce à toi ma technique est complète."

Il forma rapidement à nouveau les trois mudrâs et le Chidori se forma dans sa main droite.

\- "Oh ? ils infiltrent nos lignes par derrière. Ensuite, même pris dans la masse, ils se battent encore", lança un des shinobis du pays de la Terre. "Quel tempérament."

Kakashi s'empara du kunaï que lui avait offert Minato la veille dans sa main gauche.

\- "Rin ! Je vais les attaquer, tu en profiteras pour t'enfuir avec Obito", lança Kakashi. "Je vous protégerai tous les deux, je te le promets !"

\- "Mais…"

\- "Rin, Obito tient à toi plus qu'à lui-même. Il m'en voudrait éternellement s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit. Ces sentiments pour toi sont très profonds… bien plus que tu ne l'imagines."

\- "Kakashi… Tu dois savoir alors que…"

\- "Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, Rin. Et je sais que tes sentiments pour Obito ne sont pas aussi clairs que tu l'imagines. Il est ton ami d'enfance, celui avec lequel tu as partagé et confié tant de choses tandis que moi, je ne suis qu'un ami que tu admires. Ne confond pas ce que tu ressens vraiment pour nous deux, Rin."

\- "… Kakashi…", murmura la jeune fille, en plein désarroi.

\- "Je vais te sortir de là, je te le jure. Je vous protégerai même au prix de ma vie, car tel est mon nindô."

Les ninjas d'Iwa sautèrent sur eux d'un seul bond, s'apprêtant à les tuer pour de bon cette fois-ci.

\- "Va-t-en Rin !" cria Kakashi alors qu'il lançait son kunaï sur le ninja qui la retenait.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, un shinobi du pays de la Terre lui asséna un coup sur la nuque et il s'effondra au sol, sombrant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Je sens que je vais me faire détester pour avoir encore coupé à un moment important, une vague impression... ^^"

Promis, le chapitre suivant ne vous fera pas subir cette torture, alors on ne martyrise pas l'auteur sadique que je suis malgré toute la haine que vous me vouez en cet instant... !

PITIE!

Hum, bref.

Les choses ont pu être modifiées au dernier moment grâce à l'enseignement de Sakura pendant le voyage temporel de notre héros, et grâce à cela, Obito a pu être sauvé de ce terrible accident qui aurait dû normalement boulerversé le cours du temps avec toutes les conséquences que cela a engendré par la suite.

Mais les choses ne sont pas encore tout à fait gagnées pour le moment, car la team Minato n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire face aux redoutables ninjas d'Iwa avec un Obito hors de combat, une Rin affaiblie et aux mains de l'ennemi, et un Kakashi s'étant fait sournoisement assommé par derrière.

Les choses se passeront-elles comme dans l'histoire originelle avec le futur Yondaïme parvenant à les secourir juste à temps ? Ou arrivera-t-il trop tard, rendant les efforts de Kakashi vains ?

La suite la semaine prochaine en vous laissant avec ce dernier suspens (oui, oui promis !)

Kiss, cœur sur vous, et bisous baveux

(on sent la tentative désespérée pour amadouer le lecteur ?)

Nouk


	7. Chapter 7

_**chloed94v:**_ Ah je sais, j'ai coupé à un très mauvais moment, je suis malheureusement fidèle à mes élans de sadisme soudains... Désoléeee  
Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! :)

Merci pour ton commentaire :)

 _ **JuXi:**_ Au moment où j'ai posté le chapitre, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en me disant Mon Dieu, la pauvre, elle va être essoufflée à la fin du chapitre tellement la tension va être présente ! XD  
Je ne pouvais pas ne pas changer les choses en sachant que Kakashi a appris de nouvelles techniques auprès de Sakura qui étaient prédestinées à contrecarrer ce genre de situation ! ça aurait été d'une part totalement horrible et sadique de ma part de ne RIEN changer, même pas un peu, et puis ça n'aurait pas eu de sens surtout. Pourquoi Kakashi, qui a de nouveaux jutsus en poche, qui est plus fort, qui a changé de personnalité grâce à Sakura et Naruto en comprenant l'importance du travail d'équipe, n'aurait pas eu une minuscule chance de pouvoir changer au moins une chose ?  
Bref, notre Obito n'est plus sous le rocher, seulement inconscient, Rin et Kakashi sont en mauvaise posture, mais notre futur Ninja Copieur a le kunaï de Minato alors... pourra-t-il les sauver ? ;)  
La réponse vient tout de suite ! ^^

Merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité qui me font très plaisir ! :D

 _ **scorpon:**_ Oui je sais XD Heureusement qu'il y a quand même la barrière de l'écran pour que je ne sois pas molestée ! XP Mais tu vas voir tout de suite si je mérite de l'être ou non ;) Je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir ^^  
J'ai beaucoup aimé cette scène moi aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas faire en sorte que Kakashi ne verse qu'une seule larme comme dans le canon puisqu'il SAIT qu'Obito doit mourir et qu'en voyant la situation dans laquelle le brun est, il comprend bien qu'il devait mourir de cette façon. Sa peine et sa culpabilité sont doubles ici, donc il ne peut pas verser qu'une seule larme en sachant qu'il aurait pu changer les choses, et qu'il a fait la promesse de le faire à tous ceux qu'il a abandonné dans cette époque alternative... D'où **ses** larmes et non pas **sa** larme ;)  
Voui, trop de sadisme en moi pour cette deuxième partie XD Mais j'ai promis qu'il y en aurait pas avant plusieurs chapitres donc tu auras un peu de répit ;p

Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ^^

 _ **Keichido:**_ Je vais me faire taper ! XD  
En fait, pour tout te dire, au moment où j'ai écris ce passage, je ne voulais pas que Kakashi et Obito se séparent. Je voulais qu'ils établissent un plan tous les deux avant d'aller récupérer Rin en évitant tout affrontement. Ce qui leur aurait permis de terminer la mission sans encombre, sans drame, ni rien. MAIS, Kakashi n'aurait pas eu le sharingan et je trouvais ça vraiment dommage parce qu'il faut avouer qu'il est quand même génial avec son sharingan. Pas de sharingan, pas de Ninja Copieur et je ne le voulais pas. D'autant plus que les techniques que Kakashi a apprises pendant son voyage temporel n'auraient servi à rien, donc pourquoi Tsunade aurait recommandé à Sakura de lui enseigner le ninjutsu médical, la force améliorée au chakra etc ? Bref, du coup, je me suis dit que le chapitre serait plus prenant encore si tout se passait exactement comme dans le canon jusqu'au moment fatidique et qu'au dernier moment Kakashi réalise qu'il peut sauver Obito, et là gros soulagement ;)  
Donc, c'est vrai que c'est sadique mais il n'y aurait pas eu de Ninja Copieur si Obito n'avait pas donné son Sharingan à Kakashi... ^^  
Ah pour le sauvetage, tu vas tout de suite le savoir, dès les premières lignes ! Et puis, je te rappelle que cette saga sur Kakashi comporte trois parties... ;)  
(D'ailleurs j'ai presque fini d'écrire la troisième et dernière partie ! Enfin ! XP)  
Bref bref, pas de spoïler ^^  
Tu vas voir ça pour ce qui concerne Rin et Obito entre ce chapitre et les deux autres qui suivront ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolée pour l'ascenseur émotionnel que je t'ai provoqué comme tu dis XD Promis tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu pendant quelques chapitres XP

 _ **Lou:**_ Salut ! Je suis très heureuse de constater que tu aimes autant mon histoire et que (j'imagine) tu passes du bon temps en la lisant, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi ^^  
Effectivement, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai maintenu l'illusion jusqu'au bout pour donner plus d'importance à la scène mais je voulais vraiment sauver Obito donc happy end ^^ (En même temps, c'est mon deuxième perso masculin préféré dans Naruto alors tu imagines que ça aurait vraiment difficile de tuer mon chouchou ;p)  
Il le fallait ! Sinon, à quoi aurait servi son entraînement avec Sakura pendant son voyage temporel ? D'ailleurs, Tsunade a accepté que Sakura entraîne Kakashi uniquement dans ce but : changer le futur et offrir par la même occasion un meilleur avenir au village :)

Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire qui me fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :)

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Le silence régnait autour de lui. Il ne ressentait plus rien. La douleur s'était échappée de son cocon de chair. Alors ça y est ? Il était mort… ? Non… Il pouvait maintenant sentir la caresse du vent sur son visage masqué et sur ses cheveux qui ondulaient sous son geste. Il pouvait entendre les bruits des insectes nocturnes posés sur les branches et les troncs des arbres de la forêt.

\- "Où suis-je… ?" murmura-t-il en entrouvrant les yeux avec difficulté.

\- "Tu reprends tes esprits ?" demanda une voix masculine au timbre chaud.

\- "Senseï ! Que faite-vous là ?" interrogea-t-il en se relevant rapidement sous la surprise.

\- "Ces kunaïs sont des balises spatio-temporelles par lesquelles je me repère quand je me téléporte", expliqua Minato en brandissant la lame aux trois pointes.

\- "Alors, nos ennemis…"

\- "Je les ai tués jusqu'au dernier."

\- "Et Rin ? Obito ? Où sont-ils ?" ajouta-t-il inquiet.

Minato désigna les deux Chûnins d'un geste de la main. Rin était au chevet d'Obito, qui la regardait d'un œil empli d'un amour débordant. Son œil gauche était fermé mais celui de droite était toujours intact, par il ne savait quel miracle. Il était allongé sur l'herbe fraîche, une couverture reposant sur lui, bénéficiant de toute l'attention de celle qu'il aimait depuis l'enfance. Son corps était couvert de bandages serrés qui cachaient une bonne partie de ses blessures.

\- "Je suis navré de ne pas être arrivé à temps. Rin m'a tout raconté, tu sais… Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ce terrible accident… Mais je suis heureux de vous voir en vie tous les trois."

Kakashi soupira légèrement de soulagement. Il avait réussi à les sauver et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Mais sans l'enseignement de Sakura, il n'aurait pas pu les aider et Obito aurait péri sous le poids de la roche.

Il serra ses poings sous la pression que lui infligeait les battements de son cœur qui martelait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

\- "Senseï…"

\- "Hm ?"

\- "J'ai eu peur… vraiment", avoua-t-il dans un demi-murmure.

\- "… Je sais…"

Que pouvait-il lui dire de plus ? Rien. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que la situation aurait pu tourner au drame sans leur intervention respective.

\- "Kakashi !" s'exclama Rin en s'apercevant que son ami argenté était réveillé.

Le Jônin gris se leva du rocher sur lequel il était, en compagnie de Minato, pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

\- "Kakashi", reprit Rin avec un sourire sincère. "Merci. Merci de nous avoir sauvés."

\- "Tu ne devrais pas me remercier. Je suis un mauvais commandant. Je vous ai mis en danger, je n'ai pas été capable de vous protéger correctement", rétorqua-t-il en baissant la tête, coupable. "Pardonnez-moi."

Les deux Chûnin se regardèrent étonnés et perplexe, sous l'œil attentif de Minato.

\- "Kakashi", dit Obito en souriant. "Tu n'es pas un bon commandant en effet. Tu es excellent, brillant même."

Kakashi releva le regard, étonné d'entendre un tel compliment de la part du brun qui ne lui en faisait jamais d'habitude.

\- "Obito…", murmura-t-il avec émotion.

\- "Les ninjas d'Iwa avaient un niveau beaucoup plus avancé que le nôtre, et même avec un autre commandant, nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Au contraire, je trouve que tu as admirablement bien géré cette mission. Tu as su faire preuve de sang-froid lorsque Rin a été enlevée alors que je suis parti au quart de tour. C'est mon action qui a engendré de telles conséquences. Si je t'avais écouté… nous n'en serions pas là à présent", termina-t-il, un peu penaud.

Il marqua une courte pause, sous les regards touchés de ses deux amis.

\- "Mais, nous nous sommes battus ensemble Kakashi, côte à côte, et nous avons veillé sur l'autre, sur Rin, comme des frères."

Le cœur du ninja aux cheveux argentés rata un battement. Sakura avait eu raison, être ninja signifiait avoir le même rôle à jouer qu'un grand frère avec sa fratrie. Il avait tissé ces mêmes liens avec Obito et Rin.

\- "Alors, non. Je ne te pardonnerai pas d'une erreur que tu n'as pas commise, et de quelque chose de mauvais que tu n'es pas. Tu nous as sauvé, Kakashi", dit-il en se redressant avec difficulté pour poser une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du jeune homme. "Merci."

La Kunoïchi, les larmes aux yeux, cédant à la pression accumulée au cours de cette mission, lâcha un sanglot et prit Kakashi dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces et ne cessant de lui murmurer merci.

Le jeune Jônin eut un petit sursaut de surprise devant la marque d'affection soudaine de la jeune fille, avant de refermer avec lenteur ses bras et de lui rendre son étreinte, heureux de voir qu'il avait réussi à tenir sa promesse.

Obito détourna légèrement le regard, gêné, un petit sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres. Rin aimait Kakashi, il le savait, depuis longtemps déjà. Mais il n'avait pas oublié que son ami avait parlé d'une personne chère à son cœur qui avait réussi à le faire changer… Il ne voulait que son bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, si elle était plus heureuse avec le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, il fallait qu'il approuve cette relation… pour Rin, mais aussi pour Kakashi… Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé auparavant, mais à présent, il comprenait que le shinobi était un véritable ami, une personne sur qui il pourrait compter à n'importe quel moment de sa vie, un être cher… il se rendait compte qu'il commençait à réellement apprécier le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent.

\- "Je suis heureux… pour vous…", dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- "Hein ?"

\- "O…Obito !" rougit furieusement Rin en se dégageant rapidement des bras de Kakashi.

Les joues de Kakashi prirent une teinte rouge et il nia vigoureusement en agitant ses mains devant lui en signe de négation.

\- "C'est bon, Kakashi, vous faites ce que vous voulez, de toute façon", poursuivit le brun en riant légèrement. "Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que nous soyons tous sains et saufs, grâce à toi."

Kakashi ne répondit pas devant le sourire sincère de son ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine quoi que ce soit entre la ninja-médecin et lui, mais il aurait tout le temps de lui expliquer son affection simplement amicale pour elle plus tard. Il y avait une chose plus urgente à faire.

\- "Rin, peux-tu à nouveau effectuer le transfert du Sharingan ?"

\- "Quoi ?" s'exclama Obito.

\- "C'est ta pupille, ton œil, enfin. Je ne peux pas le garder."

\- "Non. Rin, ne fais rien. Il est à toi, Kakashi. C'est mon cadeau. Je veux que tu t'en serves comme je me servirai du mien lorsque je serai guéri. Je veux que tu saches le maîtriser comme aucun Uchiha ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Tu seras invincible et on te surnommera alors… Kakashi au Sharingan !" conclue-t-il finalement, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

Kakashi au Sharingan… C'était son surnom dans cette autre époque. L'homme au mille techniques, le Ninja Copieur. Ironie du sort ? Obito n'avait pas pu être à l'origine de la création de ce surnom dans le futur dans lequel il était allé, mais il l'était à présent. Une situation ironique que le destin lui avait rappelée à cet instant.

\- "Ce Sharingan représente mon éternelle gratitude pour nous avoir sauvé des griffes de la mort, Rin et moi."

Il reporta son regard sur Minato qui les observait avec silence, ému de voir ses élèves plus soudés que jamais. Le blond se rapprocha d'eux avant de se poser à côté du convalescent et de fixer son regard brillant d'admiration sur eux.

\- "Rin, Obito, Kakashi. Je suis fier de vous. Vous êtes devenus de véritables héros de Konoha."

Il reporta son regard finalement sur le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

\- "Félicitations", dit-il dans un murmure.

Ils étaient des héros, bien vivants cette fois-ci. Le futur dans lequel il était allé ne se répèterait plus jamais à présent. Il ferait tout pour le changer, pour éviter leurs morts funestes. L'histoire ne se répéterai pas. Jamais.

Dans un élan d'affection, de peine, et de joie qui s'empara de son cœur, l'adolescent argenté encadra ses camarades et les serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, surprenant les trois autres qui répondirent à l'appel de la chaleur de son étreinte.  
Il ne les laisserait pas mourir. Sakura… Il en était sûr à présent. Il respecterait sa promesse, pour eux, pour lui, pour elle, et un jour, un merveilleux jour, il la retrouverait enfin, et son bonheur serait complet.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

* * *

A leur retour, tout le village les avait acclamés en héros. Le Sandaïme n'avait pas voulu ébruiter l'affaire, qui était censées rester secrète, puisqu'étant une mission de guerre, mais une oreille indiscrète avait entendu toute l'histoire, qui s'était finalement répandue dans tout Konoha comme une traînée de poudre en quelques jours seulement, avant l'arrivée de la team Minato.

Des pétales de fleur lancés, des villageois aux anges, des cris de joie, des rires d'enfant, de femme, d'homme, des applaudissements. Tout le village avait été en effervescence face à ces héros qui avaient signé la fin de la guerre et le début de la naissance d'une légende : Kakashi au Sharingan.

Hiruzen Sarutobi en avait souri et avait laissé les habitants exprimer leur joie, malgré les vives protestations des conseillers et de Danzô, qui avaient naturellement trouvé ça inadmissible qu'une telle mission soit révélée au grand jour. Mais ces idiots ne comprenaient pas le besoin éminent des villageois d'acclamer ces guerriers, jeunes et puissants, symboles de la fierté du village et de l'espoir.

* * *

La convalescence d'Obito était longue. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital, sous la direction de Tsunade qui s'occupait de lui et le surveillait aussi férocement et attentivement qu'une poule avec son poussin. Quand Obito protestait au point de lui échauffer les oreilles et de lui donner de réelles envies de meurtres face à l'empressement du brun, elle consentait à le laisser s'entraîner à marcher correctement à nouveau dans la salle d'entrainement de l'hôpital qu'emprunterait Lee beaucoup plus tard à la suite de son combat contre Gaara. Il ne pouvait pas forcer sur ses membres encore fragiles, mais il rééduquait ses muscles et leur souplesse. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner comme Rin et Kakashi le faisaient avec Minato Senseï, mais il voulait à tout prix se consacrer un peu de temps pour favoriser sa guérison en s'entraînant.

Ses amis venaient régulièrement le voir, lui apportant des fleurs, des confiseries qu'il adorait, lui parlant de tout ce qui se passait au village. Son équipe avait dû partir à nouveau quelque temps en mission pour surveiller les frontières du pays tant que les souvenirs de la guerre étaient encore frais dans les mémoires, le Seigneur et le Sandaïme ne voulant pas de contre-attaque en guise de représailles des vaincus. Mais ils étaient vite revenus, reprenant de ses nouvelles, l'encourageant à aller de l'avant et à être positif pour favoriser sa guérison. Kakashi et Obito étaient bien plus proches qu'avant, à la plus grande joie de tous. Leur discussion terminait souvent par une dispute, même si celle-ci restait amicale. Le gris repartait la tête haute, faussement contrarié, un sourire sur ses lèvres masquées, et le brun riait dans son coin en se moquant de l'attitude puérile du jeune homme si différent de ce qu'il était autrefois.

Toute l'équipe était venue ce jour-là, en sachant que Tsunade devait leur parler.

\- "Minato", annonça la Sanin aux couettes. "Ton élève sera de nouveau sur pieds d'ici deux mois. Tu pourras alors reprendre ta vie de ninja Obito. Cependant…"

\- "Cependant ?" questionna le blond.

\- "Il ne pourra plus jamais pratiquer le ninjutsu."

\- "Comment ?" s'exclama le jeune homme aux lunettes.

\- "Ton bras droit a été trop fortement endommagé pour qu'il puisse servir dans l'application des signes. Autrement dit, même en pouvant malaxer ton chakra, ton bras t'empêchera de le faire correctement pour appliquer tes techniques. Tu ne pourras donc plus faire de missions de rang S ou A, ou bien faire partie des ANBU. Ton métabolisme a été bien trop affecté pour que tu forces trop sur ses muscles et qu'ils puisent trop dans tes ressources. Tu ne pourras donc jamais partir seul. Il te faudra toujours quelqu'un auprès de toi pour t'aider dans la composition des mudrâs, si la situation t'en donne l'opportunité, et surveiller tes arrières. Ton Taïjutsu et Genjutsu resteront intactes en reprenant ton entrainement à la fin de ta convalescence, et ton Dôjutsu a été sauvé par miracle."

\- "…"

\- "Estime-toi chanceux, Uchiha Obito. Tu n'as que deux mois à attendre avant de récupérer presque totalement tes capacités, poursuivit-elle en voyant la mine sombre de son patient. Sans l'intervention de Kakashi et de Rin, même en te dégageant de l'emprise du rocher, tu serais mort depuis longtemps."

Le brun déglutit en silence, une petite goutte de sueur perlant sur son front. La femme aux formes plantureuses le fixa quelques instants, avant de se retirer.

Un petit silence envahit la pièce, nul ne sachant quoi dire suite à la remarque de la médecin-ninja.

\- "Hum", commença Kakashi en se raclant la gorge, "tu t'en rends compte que tu ennuies tout le monde Obito ! Tu guéris trop lentement. Je vais progresser bien plus que toi, et tu seras tellement à la ramasse que je pourrai presque devenir ton Senseï plus tard, qui sait ?" le taquina-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- "Quoi ?!" s'égosilla le brun. "Non mais, tu t'écoutes un peu ! Toi, devenir mon Senseï ?! Hors de question ! C'est plutôt moi qui vais te traîner quand tu verras que je maîtrise bien mieux que toi le Sharingan ! Avec ou sans ninjutsu, je bâterai à plate couture !"

\- "Peuh !" poursuivit Kakashi en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque d'un air blasé. "Tu parles, oui ! Je vais tellement te mettre la pâté lors de notre prochain combat que tu t'enfuiras en pleurant dans les jupes de Rin."

\- "Co…Comment ?!"

Le brun était rouge de colère et de gêne face aux taquineries de son camarade, sous le regard amusé de Minato et les rires de Rin, ravie que son meilleur ami et le jeune homme qu'elle aimait s'entendent si bien. Enfin, à leur manière, bien sûr.

Obito eut un léger sursaut, une idée ayant germée dans son esprit, et un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne s'adresse d'un ton faussement innocent à l'adolescent masqué.

\- "De toute façon Kakashi, je sais bien que tu ne fais ça que pour les beaux yeux de la fille que tu aimes."

Kakashi pâlit considérablement, ce qui provoqua la naissance d'un léger rire chez Minato, de plus en plus intéressé par l'échange des deux garçons.

\- "La fille que tu aimes, Kakashi ?" souleva Rin intriguée, son estomac se tordant d'anxiété à l'idée de connaitre le nom de l'heureuse élue.

\- "Mais oui Rin", poursuivit Obito, narquois en prenant une voix énamourée, minaudant les mains jointes et les cils battants ridiculement trop fréquemment. "Regaaaaarde ce qui est tombée du sac de Kakashi-kuuuunn !"

L'Uchiha sortit triomphalement une petite feuille volante, cachée sous ses draps.  
Le traître, il l'avait gardé précieusement pour mettre à mal le futur Ninja Copieur. Oh il lui pairait, ça oui !

\- " _Sakura,_

 _Je sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais sentir la caresse chaude de tes mains se mêlant à mes cheveux,_

 _Et que tes lèvres ne se scelleront plus jamais aux miennes comme lors de la dernière nuit que nous avons partagée,_

 _Mais je veux que tu saches que, même si tu n'existes pas encore à mon époque,_

 _Mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindra pas, jamais._

 _Tu as bouleversé ma vie, et je sais que nos destins, si étroitement liés, finiront par se croiser un jour._

 _Chaque jour qui passe est une véritable torture pour mon cœur._

 _Je t'attends, je t'espère, je vis uniquement dans l'espoir de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras,_

 _Et de sentir ton doux parfum qui m'enivre tant._

 _Tu me rends fou, fou d'amour, fou de désir, alors que je poursuis un rêve utopique._

 _Sakura, ces derniers mots que tu m'as entendu prononcer me reviennent sans cesse en mémoire._

 _Je t'aimerais toujours et bien au-delà du temps..._

 _Je t'en prie, reviens-moi..._

C'est beau l'amouuuuurrrr !" termina Obito sur un ton tout aussi ridicule. "Il est sacrément en avance notre Kakashi !" reprit-il mort de rire.

Kakashi était à présent plus pâle que les draps du lit du brun et Minato s'était raidi en entendant les révélations que faisait son élève à travers cette lettre. Rin était rouge et incroyablement gênée. Kakashi détaillait quand même beaucoup ce qu'il avait fait avec cette fille… Et qui était-elle d'abord cette pimbêche qui lui volait SON Kakashi ?!

\- "Qui est-elle ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement dégagé, alors qu'elle bouillait de jalousie.

Kakashi reprit un peu contenance en fusillant Obito du regard qui était toujours écroulé de rire sur son lit alors qu'il minaudait un Kakashi romantique, embrassant une personne imaginaire.

\- "… Obito !" grogna-t-il en se faisant menaçant et ignorant la question. "Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin !"

\- "Dis-nous Kakashi", insista Rin, un peu sèchement.

Le gris se stoppa dans son élan, pour sauter sur le lit du brun et lui infliger les pires tortures possibles, et se retourna lentement vers son amie. Il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle avait entendu car il connaissait la nature de ses sentiments envers lui. Pourtant, Rin ne l'aimait pas de cette manière. Elle se voilait la face derrière l'admiration qu'elle lui portait depuis leur enfance. Non… Elle ne l'aimait pas de la façon dont elle le pensait. Alors… Même si cela lui ferait mal sur le moment, peut-être valait-il mieux pour elle qu'il accède à sa requête en lui répondant, qu'il lui explique qui était Sakura et quels liens avaient-ils développés avec sa fleur. Il lança un coup d'œil à son Senseï, qui soupira et hocha la tête.

\- "Kakashi… Kakashi a vécu quelque chose d'un peu spécial au cours d'une mission. De sa mission à Rôran pour être précis."

\- "Quelque chose d'un peu spécial ?" souleva Rin, les joues rougies en imaginant plein de choses plus ou moins indécentes qui auraient rendu les trois hommes plus rouges que des tomates en suivant le cours de ses pensées.

Le jeune Jônin poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur le matelas du brun en ignorant son cri de protestation qui s'agaçait contre un soi-disant « viol de propriété ».

\- "Je suis allé dans le futur à la fin de cette mission…"

\- "Dans… Dans le futur ?!"

\- "Uh… Et j'y ai fait la découverte d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé éprouver un jour… Je suis tombé amoureux."

La Kunoïchi ne répondit pas, le cœur serré devant la flamme d'amour qui se reflétait dans son regard, plongé dans les souvenirs.

Le futur Ninja Copieur leur raconta ce qui s'était passé lors de son séjour dans ce futur alternatif. Ses doutes, sa relation avec Sakura qui s'était construite peu à peu, Naruto, ses entraînements, ses fous rires, ses peurs, ses pleurs, sa rencontre avec celui qu'il serait à trente ans, ses sentiments, sa confession, sa culpabilité, en omettant les informations qu'il avait apprises sur ce qui allait arriver. Il ne leur parla cependant pas de ce qu'il avait appris concernant leur mort respective, n dei la terrible conséquence de son voyage. Seul l'aspect relationnel fut raconté.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura Obito, ému. "C'est incroyable ce que tu as vécu… Nee, et comment j'étais dans le futur ?" poursuivit-il enjoué. "Est-ce que je suis devenu Hokage ?"

Un voile de tristesse recouvrit soudainement le regard de son ami aux cheveux d'argent et sa bouche se tordit dans une petite grimace douloureuse sous son masque, sachant pertinemment que le destin de l'Uchiha n'avait jamais été de poursuivre cette voie-là… Il ferma les yeux en soupirant intérieurement avant de les rouvrir.

\- "Oui, oui, tu es devenu si fort que tu pouvais enfin faire peur aux petits de l'Académie", se moqua-t-il pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs.

\- "Oï ! Je suis sûr d'au moins une chose, c'est que j'ai pu enfin rabaisser ton fichu caquet, Bakakashi !" grogna-t-il en pointant son doigt vers lui pour finalement détourner la tête et bouder.

\- "Haï, haï, si tu veux…", lui répondit-il en souriant légèrement. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux rien vous révéler de plus… Et puis… je n'ai pas pu vous voir… Vous étiez en mission à ce moment-là…"

Il détourna le regard pour ne pas croiser celui suspicieux de son Senseï qui le toisait près du lit du brun.

\- "J'étais simplement avec Naruto et Sakura pendant ces deux semaines et demi. Ainsi que Tsunade Hime et le reste de mon équipe de l'époque."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec elle… ?" lança Obito un sourire malicieux et pervers sur le visage.

\- "Quoi ?! O…Obito !" s'écria Kakashi en rougissant furieusement. "Rien du tout voyons !"

\- "Hmmm ? Vraiment ? Pourtant cette lettre enflammée nous indique le contraire ?" ajouta-t-il innocemment en feignant d'observer la manucure de sa main gauche.

\- "Je… J'étais simplement sous le coup de la tristesse après l'avoir quittée… !" rétorqua-t-il, rouge pivoine.

L'Uchiha pouffa devant la gêne prononcée de son ami et Minato poussa un soupir amusé. La Kunoïchi brune baissa légèrement le regard. Kakashi n'avait jamais agis ainsi pour quelqu'un, encore moins une fille… Cette lettre, sa réaction, ses mots… Tout cela avait le mérite d'être clair… Il était éperdument amoureux de cette Sakura… et elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Jamais.  
La force des sentiments de Kakashi l'impressionnait vraiment. Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse un jour aimer à ce point, lui, le beau ninja gris au cœur de pierre… ? Qui était-elle pour s'opposer à cela ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Que pourrait-elle changer face à cela ? Elle l'admirait depuis si longtemps, le soutenait dès qu'elle le pouvait, le soignait quand il se blessait, l'encourageait dans chacune de ses manœuvres, espérant ainsi qu'elle puisse représenter quelque chose à ses yeux. Mais là était son erreur. D'après ce que leur avait dit Kakashi, Sakura n'avait pas cherché à rester proche de lui, elle n'avait pas cherché à s'attacher à lui comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle. Elle s'était contentée de le laisser vivre, de l'écouter quand il en avait besoin, de répondre à ses demandes quand il le souhaitait sans effacer sa personnalité, et de ne jamais interférer dans sa vie… Elle ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les liens qui unissaient ces deux personnes. Elle ne pouvait que céder face à l'amour que Kakashi éprouvait pour une autre…

\- "Tu l'aimes vraiment à ce point alors… ?" murmura-t-elle, la tête basse.

\- "Oui. Elle est bien plus qu'une simple attirance de passage. Elle m'a aidée, elle m'a changée, elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je devais être véritablement."

Minato resta muet face à la révélation de son élève. Il connaissait l'histoire bien sûr, puisque le jeune Jônin la lui avait racontée quelques mois auparavant, mais il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour la fleur de cerisier.

\- "Qui êtes-vous imposteur ?!" s'exclama le brun à lunettes, moqueur. "Kakashi Hatake amoureux ? impossible !"

Kakashi ria doucement, amusé par les propos de son ami et se redressa en secouant la tête. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques mois encore, il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un.

\- "Je lui ai promis que je veillerai sur vous, sur votre futur. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je prendrai soin à respecter ma promesse."

Il fixa soudainement le convalescent avec un faux regard noir, comme sortant d'une rêverie passagère et ajouta, d'un ton narquois.

\- "Et puis, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, Obito. Qui est raide dingue de Rin depuis l'enfance ? Hmmm ? Oh, ben, je crois que c'est toi ! En plus elle est là devant toi, prête à t'écouter attentivement ! C'est fou quand même. Le destin fait bien les choses, parfois."

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme qui tremblait sous le choc, les doigts s'étant accrochés à la couverture, le regard totalement perdu, la tension retombée à zéro, reprenant au passage sa lettre adressée à Sakura. Echec et mat.

\- "Je te laisse avec ça maintenant. Ne me remercie pas", lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'en aller, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, les bras à nouveau croisés derrière la nuque.

\- "Ka… Ka… KAKASHIIIIIIII !" hurla Obito devant un Minato hilare qui suivit son jeune élève aux cheveux gris, et une Rin au bord de l'évanouissement à cause de la gêne.

Les deux Jônin s'éloignèrent de la chambre d'hôpital tandis qu'une armée d'infirmière paniquée se pressait dans la pièce pour savoir ce qui avait poussé le brun à hurler de la sorte, brun qui était en crise d'hyperventilation devant Rin qui cherchait à la réanimer.

\- "Tu l'as mis sur la touche", nota Minato en se remettant de sa crise de fou rire.

\- "Oh oui. Je lui devais bien ça, après tout il a quand même lu ma lettre devant vous…", dit-il en rosissant légèrement.

\- "C'est un prêté pour un rendu", acquiesça-t-il, ravi d'avoir assisté au match entre les deux. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que votre relation arriverait jusque-là. Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux", pouffa-t-il.

\- "C'est vrai", dit-il en hochant la tête, son œil plissé, souriant sous son masque. "Je crois qu'il aime bien nos petites joutes verbales, ça lui profite beaucoup ! Rin va être ravie !"

\- "Une histoire se profile entre le deux tu crois ?"

\- "Oh pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr que Rin va se découvrir de véritables sentiments pour lui."

\- "Elle t'aimait bien…"

\- "Uh, je sais, mais je n'y ai jamais fait attention par respect pour Obito… Et puis, elle m'admire c'est tout. Obito est son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, c'est avec lui qu'elle a de véritables liens, même si nous nous sommes rapprochés ces derniers temps."

\- "Aaah…", soupira Minato. "Je suis content de ne plus avoir à jouer les Cupidons et de réfléchir à tout ça."

\- "Vous y êtes un peu forcé quand même, Senseï. Kushina-san ne vous laisse aucun moment de répit !"

\- "Uh hu", hocha-t-il la tête avec un petit sourire, gêné. "Ma compagne est assez… comment dire…"

\- "Elle aime exprimer son point de vue ?"

\- "C'est ça."

\- "Et vous l'imposer ?"

\- "Euh…"

\- "Senseï."

\- "Oui, oui, d'accord, c'est vrai."

\- "D'ailleurs, je sens qu'elle va vous exprimer ce qu'elle pense tout à l'heure."

Le futur Yondaïme le regarda sans comprendre, un sourcil arqué en signe d'interrogation, l'incitant à poursuivre ce qu'il disait.

\- "Nous sommes en retard."

Kushina les avait obligés à être expressément à l'heure pour l'anniversaire du fils de son amie Mikoto, le petit Itachi Uchiha qui fêtait ses trois ans. Minato déglutit. Ils avaient une bonne demi-heure de retard. Elle allait les tuer c'était sûr.

* * *

La team Minato a survécu ! Alors, on n'a plus envie d'étriper l'auteur maintenant hein ? ;)

Les choses s'améliorent pour notre équipe et l'amitié entre Obito, Kakashi et Rin semblent se renforcer de plus en plus par le biais de cet événement qui les a tous profondément touché...  
Peut-être cela aboutira-t-il à une romance potentielle entre Obito et Rin, ou peut-être que non (en fonction de mon humeur d'abord ! XP Non, non bien sûr, tout est planifié... ;p) Peut-être qu'Obito et Kakashi pourront réellement bien s'entendre et développer une amitié profonde ?

Toujours est-il que notre team aura quelques moments de répit... pour le moment ;)

A la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tindazerty:**_ Salut ! ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de lire que tu apprécies autant ma fiction ! C'est un réel plaisir pour moi de partager mes écrits avec vous, lecteurs, et de savoir qu'ils plaisent à ce point me galvanise énormément ! ^^  
Comme on peut fortement s'en douter, je peux te révéler qu'effectivement, Kakashi verra Sakura enfant puisque le cours du temps est toujours le même fondamentalement : on a un Kakashi qui grandit et qui appréhende les différentes épreuves de la vie sous un angle légèrement différent puisqu'il connaît certaines issues de son destin, mais le continuum temporel reste le même avec la naissance de chaque personnage du manga. Après, les événements liés à ces naissances seront-ils modifiés en bien ou en mal ? Je ne peux te le dire car ce sera à toi de le découvrir... ;)  
Pour ce qui est d'Obito et Rin, la réponse vient tout de suite ! ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ta lecture ! ^^

 _ **Keichido:**_ J'attendais ton commentaire avec une certaine impatience en effet XD J'aime beaucoup ta comparaison culinaire (étant très gourmande ça se comprend XP) et c'est vrai qu'on peut le ressentir ainsi ;) En même temps, j'ai été très très sadique ces derniers chapitres mais comme tu l'as présumé à la fin de ton commentaire, ce n'est que le début (*rire machiavélique*) ! J'avais prévenu que cette deuxième partie serait plus "hardcore" que la première avec tous les rebondissements que je vous ai préparé ! XP  
Oui, ils sont tous sains et saufs et c'est l'essentiel car de nouveaux liens vont pouvoir être forgés de ce fait ^^ J'adore cette team donc je ne pouvais pas zapper rapidement sur leur cohésion et leur récente amitié qui se créée petit à petit :)  
Ah, la prochaine grande étape... ;) Eh bien, la naissance de Naruto en constitue une naturellement (après, comment cela va se passer ? Mystère ! Et non, non, même si tu as de petites idées qui germent, tu seras quasi-incapable de te douter de ce qui va réellement se passer jusqu'à ce que ce soit écrit noir sur blanc ;p), mais tu as oublié un passage important qui survient peu avant la naissance de notre blondinet préféré... Je te laisse cogiter avec ça ^^  
"Avec toi, forcément que ça va partir en sucette" : pourquoi suis-je morte de rire en lisant ça ? XD

En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire habituel qui me fait vraiment très plaisir et qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, tout comme le précédent d'ailleurs ! XD

 _ **chloed94v:**_ Merci beaucoup ! ça m'encourage énormément ! X 3

 _ **Lou:**_ Ah oui, je ne pouvais quand même pas le tuer ce pauvre Obito (c'est mon deuxième perso préféré du manga alors il était hors de question qu'il meurt ! XD) Il ne peut plus utiliser le ninjutsu, mais tu te doutes bien que la team Minato va trouver une alternative à ça ;) Je pense d'ailleurs que ça vous plaira ! ^^  
Pour ce qui est de Rin et Obito, tu vas le savoir tout de suite ;)  
Oui, ne t'en fais pas, on va entendre parler d'Itachi et il n'aura pas un rôle mineur dans l'histoire, même s'il n'aura pas la même place que Kakashi ou Sakura par exemple tu t'en doutes bien. Mais on le verra ! ^^ (J'aime beaucoup ce personnage moi aussi ;p)  
Je publie tous les mercredis, le plus souvent dans la matinée sauf si j'ai eu une impossibilité qui me contraint de publier le soir, mais ça reste toujours le mercredi :)

Merci infiniment pour tes encouragements et tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! X 333

 _ **Cyrellehatake:**_ Eh oui, je publie sur plusieurs sites, il est donc normal que tu me trouves aussi ici ;)  
A bientôt sur Wattpad alors ;p

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Adossée à l'ombre d'un grand saule pleureur, dont le port retombant se reflétait dans le court de l'eau claire de la rivière qui traversait le village, Rin attendait. Le saule ruisselant se penchait atteignant l'affluant à ses pieds, ses rameaux léchant d'un amour exquis l'onde caressant sa rive, extase sublime aux flancs harmonieux. Les longues branches-lianes se rapprochaient de la surface de l'eau comme pour épouser avec délice la surface lisse et douce du court d'eau. Son charme mélancolique se répandait au grès du bruissement de la brise en cette fin de journée.

Le souffle de la nuit tombante berçait la jeune fille sur des vagues d'image ravivant son esprit du souvenir d'un jeune homme brun au sourire éclatant. Ses regards insistants, dont les yeux reflétaient la lumière, la captivaient depuis toujours, mais elle n'en avait saisi que depuis peu leur véritable importance à son cœur, les nuages lui rappelant la forme douce d'une âme chère à son être. La mélodie de _sa_ voix, grâce qu'un doux instrument de souvenirs élevait dans ses pensées, accélérait les palpitations de sa poitrine serrée par ces sentiments nouveaux, nés plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Un petit bruit la tira de ses pensées et son regard se posa sur la personne qu'elle attendait.

\- "Bonsoir, Rin."

\- "Bonsoir, Obito", répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Les deux mois s'étaient rapidement écoulés et l'Uchiha pouvait à présent se passer de séjours à l'hôpital. De ce terrible accident, il n'en avait gardé qu'une marque sur le côté droit de son visage, son œil gauche caché par son bandeau frontal à la manière de Kakashi, et son ninjutsu était désormais impraticable à cause de son bras droit. Mais son éclatant sourire, sa volonté de persévérer, et son désir ardent de vivre ne gâchait en rien sa beauté partiellement perdue d'autrefois. Au contraire, il n'en était que plus désirable pour la jeune fille qu'elle était.  
Elle ne savait comment cela s'était produit, comment son cœur l'avait compris, mais elle avait ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature des liens qu'elle avait tissés depuis l'enfance avec son ami. Kakashi avait vu juste sur elle.

Le jeune homme, vêtu de simples habits de civil, ses cheveux relâchés de l'emprise de ses lunettes et de son bandeau, tous deux absents, posa ses yeux sombres sur la jeune fille. Son regard, véritable miroir des pensées occupant les profondeurs de son âme, se posait sur chaque parcelle de sa peau que son kimono ne recouvrait pas, bouillant d'un sentiment et d'une ardeur nouvelle.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle, ses pas lents et réguliers résonnant d'une ampleur décuplée à ses oreilles. La distance entre eux deux s'était considérablement réduite, et la jeune fille tentait avec peine de réprimer les battements sonores de son cœur, son souffle se faisant plus court. D'un geste simple, alors que leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre, aimants soudains et puissants, il tendit la main vers elle.

\- "Tu viens ?" murmura-t-il d'une voix au timbre grave et sensuel, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Sans quitter l'orbe sombre du jeune homme, elle scella sa main à la chaleur de la sienne dans une douceur surprenante et ils quittèrent, dans un silence commun, le cocon végétal que leur offrait l'arbre aux rameaux tombants.

Dans les airs, le char de la nuit avançait, plongeant ses flamboyants essieux sur la voie embrasée du soleil couchant aux lueurs rougeoyantes d'ombre et de paix qui enveloppaient les cieux. Les étoiles, étincelles nocturnes, s'ouvraient sous un souffle invisible, et brillaient, fleurs de feu à la tombée du jour, dans un ciel flamboyant.  
L'astre pâle, reine des ombres et obscure clarté du soir, envahissait l'horizon telle une déesse dans son voile d'argent incandescent s'avançant jusqu'au Mont Divin de l'Olympe. Son aura lumineuse et mystérieuse touchait deux âmes par son rayon de l'espérance qui s'avançaient, main dans la main, face aux spectacles de couleurs que leur offrait cette fin du jour.

Sur leur chemin tranquille et serein, l'Uchiha proposa à la Kunoïchi de s'arrêter pour s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre, foulant l'herbe fraiche parsemée de rosée nocturne, du parc dans lequel ils se promenaient.

\- "Tu sais", commença-t-il d'une voix douce en regardant le ciel ses bras accoudés au dossier de l'assise de pierre. "Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. Kakashi t'a aidé et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant, mais je ne t'avais pas encore exprimé ma gratitude pour ce que tu as fait. Sans toi, je ne serai pas là pour te parler ce soir. Et même si je garderai à vie d'importantes séquelles, ça ne me décourage pas dans l'espoir d'accomplir un jour mon rêve, et ce grâce à toi."

\- "Devenir Hokage ?" souleva-t-elle.

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle le fixa attentivement, et esquissa un petit sourire. Le garçon qu'elle avait toujours connu gardait le même rêve qu'autrefois, mais il avait bien changé. La vie lui avait appris à porter un regard plus mûr sur ce qui l'entourait, lui conférant une sagesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible chez lui, aussi loin que ses souvenirs la portaient en arrière, se remémorant les éternelles disputes entre Kakashi et le brun. Bien sûr, ce point-là n'avait pas changé, mais l'expérience qu'ils avaient eu leur avait permis de grandir en très peu de temps et de laisser leur animosité de côté pour une rivalité amicale et saine. Si bien que du haut de ses tout juste quatorze ans, Obito avait déjà profondément mûri, abandonnant le petit garçon pour laisser place à l'homme qu'il deviendrait au fur et à mesure du temps, cet homme sur lequel elle veillerait toujours. Car le sauver lui, futur Hokage et fervent défenseur d'une idée de paix internationale, c'était sauver le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- "Je suis sûre que tu y parviendras, Obito. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux y arriver, même si de nombreuses difficultés se dressent devant toi. Je te regarderai toujours, car je suis fière de ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui."

\- "…Rin…", murmura Obito avec émotion en reportant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Le Chûnin aux cheveux sombres sentit ses joues s'embraser face aux propos de son amie d'enfance, dont le visage était étonnement proche du sien. Rin…Oh Rin… Elle ne lui avait pas reproché de ressentir de tels sentiments à son égard lorsqu'elle avait entendu la révélation de Kakashi. Il s'était justifié maladroitement, mêlant gauchement des mots aux sens contraires en bégayant, le visage en feu. Elle en avait ri avec légèreté, lui avait souri tendrement et, avant de se lever pour partir en le laissant se reposer, s'était retournée pour lui poser avec douceur un baiser sur son front.

Il en avait rêvé toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce rendez-vous qu'elle avait accepté lorsqu'il s'était présenté chez elle la veille au soir, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sous les encouragements d'un Jônin aux cheveux d'argent. A présent, il était seul face à elle, ses sentiments pulsant avec force dans son corps, son regard ancré solidement dans le sien, ses pensées se mêlant les unes aux autres sans suite logique. Sa gorge était sèche et nouée, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

La jeune fille posa avec douceur sa tête contre l'épaule du Chûnin, et le cœur du brun menaça d'exploser dans sa poitrine compressée par les puissantes vagues d'amour qui l'enveloppaient depuis le début de cette soirée. D'un doigt fin, elle traça de petits cercles sur la main de son ami, besoin avide d'établir un contact avec l'être aimé. Sa peau douce contre la sienne lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et le cœur d'Obito eut du mal à réprimer l'envie pressante de se saisir des lèvres roses de la shinobi brune. Quelques secondes de simples caresses, sans une parole échangée, lui parurent durer une éternité, comme si le temps s'étirait à l'infini.  
Ne voyant aucune réaction de l'Uchiha, la jeune fille releva la tête. Leurs visages n'étaient distancés que de quelques centimètres, si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre, et Rin pu voir la lueur de désir qui brûlait au fond de l'œil visible au Sharingan désactivé. Gênée et surprise de ce rapprochement, Rin recula légèrement et en fut déséquilibrée. D'un geste rapide, Obito se pencha pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais il fut emporté par le même déséquilibre que son amie, et par l'attraction de la gravité, ils chutèrent du banc en roulant sur le sol, pour finir finalement cinq mètres plus loin, incrédules, les cheveux emmêlés et couverts d'herbes.

\- "Merci Obito", grogna-t-elle légèrement en se frottant la tête. "Tu as amorti le choc. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?"

\- "N…Non", répondit le Chûnin d'une voix étrange.

Rin leva la tête pour comprendre et vit qu'elle était juchée sur le bas du torse du brun, rouge de gêne.

\- "… Rin… Ex…Excuse-moi, j'ai voulu te rattraper, mais…", bégaya-t-il en tentant de se justifier maladroitement.

\- "C'est… C'est bon", répondit-elle sur le même ton en se mettant rapidement sur le côté.

Les deux adolescents étaient à présent aussi confus l'un que l'autre, ne sachant comment se sortir de cette situation.

Finalement, la Kunoïchi finit par rire du comique de la scène qui s'était déroulée, pour s'allonger aux côtés du brun dans l'herbe fraiche, ignorant les perles de rosée qui mouillaient peu à peu son kimono.

\- "Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?" demanda Obito perplexe.

\- "Parce que je suis heureuse…", murmura-t-elle finalement en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Les joues de l'Uchiha rosirent de plaisir en entendant le rire cristallin de la jeune fille et la raison de son hilarité. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

\- "Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi ce soir", reprit-elle en portant une main douce sur la joue du jeune homme.

Obito resta muet de stupeur face à la marque de tendresse de la jeune femme. Elle avait souvent été proche de lui, étant sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu de tels gestes envers lui, si attentionnés, si doux, presque… amoureux. S'en était quasiment irréel, elle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour un certain shinobi gris.

\- "J'ai…J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre pour toujours", ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste alors qu'une larme se frayait un chemin au coin de son œil pour commencer sa lente chute sur sa joue. "Obito…", dit-elle en chuchotant.

\- "… Rin… Je suis là… avec toi. A jamais…"

\- "… Je ne l'ai réalisé que ce fameux jour, mais… j'ai besoin de toi, vraiment…"

Il se tourna complètement vers elle et, avec une extrême délicatesse, lui saisit son visage d'une main assurée pour chasser la perle d'eau salée. Il esquissa un sourire rassurant pour apaiser les tourments de la brune et, avec lenteur, se rapprocha de ce bouton de chair entrouvert qui n'attendait que d'être goûté. Le regard fiévreux de la jeune fille témoigna de cette envie réciproque qui les liait ce soir et sans hésitation, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé.

Quelque part aux alentours, une forme humaine se distinguait en haut d'une branche d'un grand chêne, le sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux-là avaient enfin répondu à leurs sentiments à sa plus grande joie. L'amour du brun pour la Kunoïchi n'était pas un mystère pour lui depuis leur enfance, mais la médecin-nin n'avait jamais réalisé, avant ces derniers jours, ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui. Elle prétendait l'aimer alors qu'elle ne faisait que l'admirer. Au fond d'elle-même, son cœur battait secrètement depuis toujours pour l'Uchiha. Sa remarque déplacée leur avait fait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux.

Il poussa un petit soufflement amusé. Jouer les cupidons avait décidément des côtés attrayants, il fallait qu'il l'avoue.

Il leva la tête vers la voûte céleste, son esprit se laissant envahir par les souvenirs qu'il avait partagé avec la belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

\- "Ma belle fleur", murmura-t-il en fixant une étoile dans le ciel d'encre qui brillait près de la sphère d'argent. "C'est grâce à toi si ce soir Obito et Rin ont enfin pu s'avouer leur amour… Un jour, moi aussi, je t'avouerai le mien lorsque tu seras en âge de connaitre la vérité nous concernant. Je te retrouverai Sakura et nous serons enfin réunis… Je te le promets."

La forme argentée se mouva avec souplesse entre les branches du feuillu pour s'éloigner du couple tendrement enlacé sous la lumière de la Lune, s'échangeant des baisers passionnés, plus ardents que dans leurs rêves les plus fous.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard, domicile Namikaze_

* * *

\- "Je suis rentré !" annonça Kakashi d'une voix réjouie.

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez son Senseï et sa compagne, il était ravi de pouvoir à nouveau annoncer sa présence en espérant se faire entendre, le replongeant de temps en temps avec délice dans les souvenirs où son père, enfin rentré de mission, l'accueillait en ouvrant largement ses bras avant qu'il ne s'y précipite en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il ne remettait presque jamais les pieds dans son domicile car trop de douleur était ancrée entre ces murs. Les souvenirs qui remontaient dans sa mémoire étaient à présent heureux et il ne voulait pas que sa maison d'enfance le plonge dans celui de cette froide nuit où son innocence avait été détruite. Alors, il se contentait de passer de temps à autre pour l'entretenir afin qu'elle ne tombe pas dans l'abandon ou que des personnes ne lui volent le peu de choses qu'il avait. Il était tout simplement heureux avec la famille que lui offrait Minato Senseï et Kushina-san, en attendant de pouvoir réaliser son véritable but : retrouver Sakura.

\- "Bon retour à la maison, Kakashi", le salua Minato d'un hochement de tête, assis sur le canapé, un journal entre les mains.

\- "Oh ! Kakashi, tu es rentré !" s'exclama Kushina en sortant de la cuisine. "Peux-tu venir m'aider s'il-te-plait ?"

\- "Oui, j'arrive Kushina-san."

Il suivit la femme aux cheveux de braise jusque dans la cuisine qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. Elle lui tendit une cuillère en bois contenant un liquide ambré avec quelques nouilles et des tranches de naruto et de tiashu.

\- "Tiens, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu en penses."

Il baissa son masque, désormais plus embarrassé de le faire devant la compagne de son Senseï, et goûta le contenu.

\- "Hmm…", réfléchit-il en avalant la dernière bouchée. "Vous l'avez très bien réussi, Kushina-san !" conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

\- "C'est vrai ?! Oooohhhh, merci Kakashi !" s'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, avant de lui donner un coup sur la tête. "Ça c'est pour m'avoir appelé « Kushina-san ». Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas mettre la particule. Si je t'entends encore le faire, je t'étouffe avec des nouilles."

\- "Ou…Oui, entendu", acquiesça-t-il vivement en déglutissant avec difficulté devant la version « Habanero la Sanglante » qui s'était déclenchée à la fin de sa phrase avant qu'elle ne redevienne normale.

Minato, qui était à présent adossé au mur de la cuisine, avait pouffé légèrement en entendant l'échange entre les deux ninjas.

\- "Minato Senseï ?" interrogea Kakashi

\- "Kakashi, merci de trouver mes ramen à ton goût."

\- "Vos ramen ?"

\- "Allons, tu sais bien que Kushina et la cuisine, ça fait deux", lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules, moqueur.

\- "MI…NA…TO… !" gronda-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe, ses cheveux se hérissant sur sa tête à la manière d'un démon à queue.

Le blond perdit toutes ses couleurs rapidement et recula prudemment en mettant ses mains devant lui pour tenter de raisonner la femme de sa vie.

\- "ES-TU EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE MA CUISINE EST IMMONDE, 'TTEBANE… ?!" reprit-elle, sa voix glaciale jouant dans les graves.

\- "M…Mais non enfin, ma chérie, elle est très originale, au contraire, et parfaitement unique, comme toi", tenta de se justifier tant bien que mal le shinobi le plus redouté du village.

\- "Minato Senseï était simplement jaloux de ne pas recevoir de félicitations en goûtant votre succulent plat !"

\- "LA FLATRIE NE MARCHERA PAS AVEC MOI, KAKASHI… !"

\- "Je…Je vous assure que je dis la vérité… Kushina-san", rétorqua-t-il en réalisant avec horreur qu'il avait omis de ne plus ajouter la particule à son prénom.

Tel le réveil d'une créature de l'enfer, Habanero la Sanglante était définitivement de retour face aux deux Jônins, à présent contre le mur de la salle à manger, à force de reculer, serrés l'un contre l'autre face à la menace de braise.

\- "VOUS ALLEZ GOÛTER A LA SAVEUR DE MA POÊLE !"

\- "S…Senseï... !"

\- "Ne…Ne t'inquiète pas Kakashi", bégaya Minato en le protégeant de ses bras dans un élan de courage désespéré face à la terreur rouge qui s'avançait vers eux, son pas lourd résonnant dans toute l'habitation. "Je te protégerai… !"

\- "Yo !" s'exclama une voix masculine en entrant dans la pièce.

\- "Senseï ! Attention !"

Trop tard. Le nouveau venu faisait les frais de la toute nouvelle poêle à frire de Kushina pour aller s'encastrer dans le mur avant de retomber au sol, sa tête fumant encore sous l'effet du choc.

\- "Ohayo Jiraya-san !" salua Kushina, revenue à son état normal en levant une main de salutation.

\- "O…Ohayo…", répondit le Sanin aux cheveux blancs, encore groggy.

Minato et Kakashi s'approchèrent avec prudence de l'ancien camarade de la princesse des Limaces.

\- "Vous allez bien Jiraya Senseï ?"

\- "Au…au poil… !"

\- "Désolée Jiraya-san !" s'excusa Kushina, pas désolée pour un sou, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait frapper une bonne fois pour toute ce pervers. "C'est à cause de ces deux imbéciles qui m'ont mis en rogne", poursuivit-elle en leur lançant un regard noir qui leur firent écarquiller les yeux d'effroi et reculer de plusieurs pas d'une traite.

\- "C'est pas grave, Kushina", dit-il en se relevant et en s'époussetant avec un rire profond. "Les femmes à poigne sont toujours très appréciées par les hommes, regarde-moi avec Tsunade. En tout cas, Minato ne doit pas s'ennuyer pendant vos séances intimes !"

\- "Jiraya Senseï !" s'écria Minato rouge de honte, comme son élève et sa compagne. "Pas devant Kakashi !"

\- "Allons bon Minato. Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas ce genre de choses à son âge ? Au contraire, c'est la période où ça travaille le plus", ricana-t-il. "Et puis d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est une chance qu'il ne vous ait pas encore entendu dans le feu de l'action. Je ne te pensais pas si fort dans ce domaine, Minato", termina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil grivois à son ancien élève.

Minato s'étrangla tandis que Kushina l'envoya à nouveau dire bonjour aux très intéressantes fissures qui avaient commencées à naitre dans le mur au coup précédent. Le pauvre blond était à présent accroupi, la tête cachée entre ses genoux en train de se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière face à la plus grosse honte de sa vie, tandis que Kakashi lui tapotait gentiment le dos, aussi gêné que lui, car le Sanin avait mille fois raison sur les deux points qu'il avait mentionné : en ce qui le concernait, suite à ce fameux rêve qu'il avait eu en présence de Sakura, premier dans cette catégorie aussi… intense, il avait réalisé avec désespoir qu'il était très réceptif à ce genre de domaine, à l'image de son double de trente ans. Quant au deuxième point, disons qu'il avait pour atout de pouvoir profiter d'un sommeil très profond quand il ne voulait pas être dérangé par des bruits de fond un peu trop sonores pour l'ouïe fine dont il avait hérité.

Après plusieurs minutes de torture de vieux pervers par Kushina, de lamentations pour Minato et de profond malaise pour Kakashi, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'occulter le souvenir pour le moins très désagréable et traumatisant d'une nuit passée dans son nouveau domicile, où érotisme, ardeur et désir s'étaient étroitement mêlés, avant qu'il ne se découvre avec bonheur ce soudain don de sommeil de plomb, les quatre ninjas passèrent enfin à table. C'est donc avec joie et en faisant fi avec une extrême facilité de ce qui s'était déroulé qu'ils dégustèrent le repas.

\- "J'ai remarqué, Kakashi, que tu vas beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Sarutobi Senseï m'avait informé qu'il te trouvait étrange il y a quelques mois."

\- "Uh… disons que… eh bien, je crois que le poids de la solitude m'a réellement pesé. Je l'ai réalisé assez "étrangement" au cours d'une mission."

\- "Elle se passait où ?" interrogea Jiraya.

\- "A Rôran."

\- "Aaaahh Rôran", soupira le Sanin. "Une très belle ville. J'y suis déjà allé et je me souviens avoir été très bien reçu par quelques jeunes femmes aux formes plantureuses", ajouta-t-il de son rire pervers caractéristique. "La ville était très prospère et il n'y avait nul place pour des conflits de quelque nature que ce soit. Non, non. C'était une autre époque. Enfin, je suis content que tu aies pu retrouver ton état normal et je te trouve même plus épanoui qu'avant."

\- "Le réconfort que m'apportent Minato Senseï et Kushina me fait beaucoup de bien, c'est vrai", dit-il en souriant légèrement, le regard baissé par la gêne. "J'en avais réellement besoin."

\- "Nous formons une petite famille en quelque sorte", ajouta la future mère de Naruto, sous le charme. "Kakashi est un peu notre fils adoptif."

\- "Votre fils adoptif ?"

\- "C'est normal après tout, Jiraya Senseï", expliqua Minato avec un regard chaleureux adressé à son élève. "Je le connais depuis si longtemps. Je l'ai vu grandir. Il fait donc en quelque sorte partie de notre famille."

Kakashi lui adressa un sourire profondément reconnaissant qui faillit provoquer l'apparition du mode « papa gâteau » du blond, mais qui se retint pour annoncer une importante nouvelle.

\- "Jiraya Senseï, Kakashi, j'aimerais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle."

\- "Ooh ? Tu as inventé une nouvelle technique, Minato ?"

\- "Non, non", ria-t-il doucement en secouant la tête en signe de négation. "Kushina et moi…Eh bien… Kushina et moi allons avoir un enfant."

\- "Un…Un enfant ?!" s'exclama Jiraya sauvant de justesse le pauvre visage du shinobi gris en face de lui qui avait failli se prendre un jet d'eau dans la figure.

\- "Vraiment ?" demanda Kakashi le cœur battant à vive allure en réalisant tout ce que cela impliquait.

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça Kushina ravie, posant une main sur son ventre encore plat. "Cela fait deux mois pour l'instant, alors cela ne se voit pas, mais tu vas avoir bientôt un petit frère si je puis dire", ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement.

\- "Nous espérons que le bébé sera un petit garçon", poursuivit Minato en regardant avec insistance son élève, le bonheur se reflétant sur son visage.

\- "Toutes mes félicitations !" s'exclama Jiraya qui sortait de son étonnement pour serrer dans ses bras les deux âmes sœurs.

Kakashi baissa son regard sur le ventre de la femme de son Senseï, ses yeux s'illuminant d'espoir. D'ici sept mois, un bébé naîtrait, mais pas n'importe lequel… Naruto verrait le jour, et avec lui la promesse d'un avenir qu'il espérait voir se réaliser depuis qu'il était revenu dans son époque. Naruto… Il allait le revoir…

* * *

Eh oui le couple qui vous attendiez tous et là ! Obito et Rin ^^

Forcément, avec un Obito qui échappe de peu à la mort et une Rin qui est confrontée à ses véritables sentiments par l'intermédiaire d'un Kakashi aussi franc que direct, il le fallait !

Pendant ce temps là, Minato et Kushina nous annoncent la très heureuse et attendue nouvelle de la naissance à venir de baby Naruto ^^  
Quelle surprise pour Kakashi n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a que quelques mois à attendre avant que le jeune blond ne fasse son apparition !

Mais les choses se dérouleront-elles comme dans la trame originale ou changeront-elles ? Après tout, Obito est vivant et en compagnie de sa précieuse Rin, pour quelle mystérieuse raison les choses devraient-elles dégénérer... ? ça n'aurait pas de sens, vous en conviendrez... ! ;)

J'avais promis du répit et la team Minato en aura, mais pour combien de temps encore... ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	9. Chapter 9

_**Keichido:**_ Oui c'est vrai je me suis un peu lâchée pour le coup, mais je voulais faire donner un cadre assez romantique pour ce début de chapitre puisque c'est quand même un événement très important pour les deux et puis franchement, ils ne sont pas trop chou ensemble ? X 3  
D'ailleurs, pour le début du chapitre qui suit, j'ai refait un peu la même chose (mais pas autant quand même ;)), alors prépare-toi ! XD  
C'est important pour la suite des événements qu'il y ait quelques chapitres un peu plus soft avant de reprendre dans l'action (et il y en aura beaucoup ! En fait, quasiment tout le temps sans que ce soit une overdose non plus mais les faits sont là XD), surtout que vous allez devoir vous accrocher pour les prochains... ! Mais avec moi, tu t'en doutais déjà non ? ;p  
Je trouve ça important pour Kakashi de lui donner un semblant de famille en compagnie de Minato et Kushina parce que je pense sincèrement que ça aurait pu se passer dans le canon si Obito n'était pas "mort" pendant la mission au pont Kannabi. Kakashi aurait changé de caractère et peut-être que Minato en aurait profité pour lui proposer de venir de temps à autre chez lui dans ses moments de solitude sans trop l'étouffer non plus puisque Kakashi se serait immédiatement braqué et aurait refusé. Je pense que Minato a toujours constitué la figure paternelle qui lui manquait depuis la mort de son père et Kushina, une sorte de figure maternelle même s'il la voyait moins souvent que son Senseï.  
Contente que ça t'ai plu et que tu valides ! ^^  
Eh non, encore raté ! ;) Sakura est plus jeune que Naruto, par conséquent, elle verra le jour après la naissance de ce dernier ! Alors, alors, que peut bien être ce fameux événement ? ;p T'en fais pas, le prochain chapitre te donnera un très gros indice, espérons que tu te souviennes à quoi il fera référence ;)  
Pour la naissance de Sakura, c'est sûr que ce serait épique de voir la tête de ses parents pendant que Kakashi leur dit ça XD Il y aura un gros blanc et je pense qu'ensuite Kakashi se serait fait tabasser par la mère ! XD

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 _ **chloed94v:**_ Roooh ça me fait plaisir que tu aies autant apprécié ! = ^ w ^ = Je me suis beaucoup amusée aussi à écrire ce passage moi aussi XD J'avais toute la scène qui se déroulait dans ma tête et c'était vraiment drôle à imaginer XD

Merci de m'avoir laissé ton impression ! ^^

 _ **JuXi:**_ Eh voui, je devais quand même les mettre ensemble ça aurait été triste sinon ^^ C'est vrai... Pourquoi Kishimoto n'a pas mis ça dans le canon ? TT A TT  
Je t'avoue que j'avais terriblement envie de faire une scène de ménage entre les trois et que ça me titillait depuis un bout de temps XD Je l'ai écrite pour montrer l'évolution de Kakashi qui passe de la dépression la plus totale au début de cette deuxième partie, à une joie de vivre qu'il retrouve peu à peu en compagnie d'Obito, Rin, Minato et Kushina. C'est grâce à eux qu'il a réussi à faire le "deuil" de son voyage temporel et aller de l'avant afin d'attendre le retour tant espéré de celle qu'il aime :)  
Ouiii ! Baby Naruto est bientôt là ! Ses petites moustaches vont bientôt pointer le bout de leur museau ! ^^  
Je ne suis pas si cruelle quand même ;) Je te rassure, c'est bien Naruto qui naîtra même si j'avais effectivement pensé à l'éventualité de changer ça, mais finalement non. Tu peux respirer maintenant, tout va bien XD  
Ah on verra bien ce qui se passera... ;) Plein de choses peuvent se passer en sept mois effectivement... bonnes comme mauvaises d'ailleurs, mais quoi ? Mystère ;p  
Pour le moment, c'est le calme plat, mais tu te doutes bien que ça ne va pas durer ;) On s'ennuierait sinon, n'est-ce pas ? ;p

Merci pour ton commentaire et les impressions que tu me laisses comme toujours qui me font très plaisir ! ^^

 **Ce chapitre contient un petit Lime en début de chapitre qui justifie le rating T (rien de bien bien méchant non plus, pas comme dans la première partie, mais je préfère prévenir ;p) !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La nuit était claire et douce, un agréable silence régnait dans le quartier des Uchiha. Presque tous les habitants étaient endormis sous la protection des rayons d'argent de la sphère ronde. Deux âmes, liées par leurs sentiments communs, étaient assises sur la terrasse d'une des habitations face au jardin baignant doucement dans la lumière lunaire, pailletant chaque fleur d'une humide étincelle. Le vent endormi ne troublait pas l'ombre ardente du ciel noir parsemé de volutes de nuages cotonneux. Seul un désir charmant et fou régnait dans cette atmosphère hors du temps, embrumée d'un frivole parfum floral que les pourpres déesses végétales émettaient, tel un aphrodisiaque.

Les deux shinobis ne pensaient plus au lendemain. Par crainte peut-être, ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, était cette lueur dansante, attirante, brûlante aux fonds de leurs prunelles embrasées d'une passion sans borgne que le temps leur avait révélé. Seule comptait cette soif de l'être aimé, cette faim qui les poussait sans cesse à capturer les lèvres aguicheuses de l'autre, délicieusement rougeoyantes, gorgées du précieux liquide vital. Leur souffle venait à manquer d'air de temps à autre, leur front se touchaient avec douceur, et leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus ardents, pressants, avides de s'emparer de cette bouche gonflée par leurs échanges, toujours plus. Leurs langues se mêlaient avec délice, désorientant leur sens, les obligeant à quémander désespérément la chaleur de l'autre, ce sentiment enchanteur se répandant dans tout leur être, décuplant avec force cette envie qui les dévorait peu à peu. Le feu du désir étendait ses ramures de flammes avec une rapidité foudroyante, ne laissant s'échapper que de petits soupirs.

\- "Obito…", gémit Rin, entre deux baisers pressants.

Le cœur battant à vive allure, le jeune homme laissa parler ses sentiments, n'étant dicté à présent que par son amour dévorant pour la Kunoïchi. Les rayons opalins de l'astre incandescent vinrent lécher avec avidité les moindres parcelles de peau mises à nue de la jeune fille, qui lâchait avec sensualité des plaintes éplorées sous la chaleur qui la gagnait peu à peu. La langue du brun délaissa le bouton de rose pour s'emparer avec velléité de chaque morceau de chair qu'il rencontra, rougissant sous ses baisers dont l'ardeur ne cessait de redoubler à chaque gémissement. Ses mains ondulèrent en mouvement courbe glissant sur les formes féminines naissantes, dont seul le fin tissu séparait le toucher immédiat. Ses gestes calculés paraissaient d'une affreuse lenteur pour la jeune fille, transportée un peu plus à chaque caresse par une fièvre enflammée, envahissant ses sens, son esprit, son être de cher tout entier, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ses paumes graciles se refermèrent avec douceur, d'une passion dévorante, sur sa poitrine qui la firent glapir d'une plaisante surprise.

\- "Hnn… Obito… !"

Dans un étourdissant ballet délicat, la langue d'Obito se fraya un chemin entre la vallée de ses deux galbes de chair nacrée, délaissant leur prison d'étoffe. La tendre moiteur nue sous le clair de Lune avait eu raison de son âme passionnée, étourdie par celle qui s'offrait à lui. L'amour, son symbole nourricier, lui avait fait rendre les armes pour s'abandonner à ces effluves charnels. Ses mains, véritables virtuoses de désir, jouaient leurs mélodies avec ardeur sur le corps ondulant, suppliant de la jeune fille. Ses soupirs gémissants, aussi doux et emplis de chaleur qu'une brise légère dans un doux ciel d'été, exhalait la ferveur du brun dont le cœur, pétri d'envie, jouait l'hymne sans fin de cette mélodie qu'ancrait cette flamme brûlante, qui le consumait, au plus profond de lui. Et l'écho mélodieux de sa voix, murmure assourdissant à son oreille, l'emplissait d'une extase sans nom.

\- "…Rin…", dit-il d'une voix rauque, ses yeux embués d'une fièvre passionnée. "Je t'aime…"

La médicin-nin écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en entendant cette phrase magique. Un sourire naquit finalement sur ses lèvres, plaçant une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Dans une extrême douceur, son front vint se joindre au sien et ses yeux se fermèrent.

\- "Tu ne partages pas mes sentiments… ?" murmura-t-il, inquiet.

\- "Mais si, idiot", se moqua-t-elle amusée. "Je t'aime aussi Obito…", chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Un craquement sonore les sortit de leur torpeur enivrante, les faisant sursauter et Rin réajusta rapidement son haut. Obito se plaça devant celle qu'il aimait dans un geste protecteur, adoptant une pause prête au combat.

\- "Qui est là ?" lança-t-il, en activant son Sharingan, scrutant avec attention l'endroit d'où le bruit lui était parvenu.

\- "Obito", chuchota Rin. "Peut-être que ce sont des membres de ton clan ?"

\- "Non. J'ai vérifié et ils sont tous endormis. Aucun d'entre eux n'est en mission ce soir. C'est donc forcément un intrus. Montre-toi !"

Il s'avança avec prudence, ne quittant pas de son champ de vision la jeune fille brune. D'un pas prudent, il s'avança jusqu'au niveau d'épais buissons touffus dont l'obscurité qu'ils généraient pouvait tout à fait abriter un potentiel intrus. Il ne pouvait pas lancer de shurikens ou de kunaï puisque sa sacoche était dans sa chambre à l'opposé de la maison et cela aurait été laissé Rin seule, or il en était hors de question. Son regard dévia sur un arbre en face dont les larges branches aux ramures imposantes pouvaient tout aussi bien servir de lieu stratégique pour les attaquer sans être vu.

\- "Sors de ta cachette !" s'écria-t-il.

Une forme humaine se dessina dans l'ombre des branches et se leva, les dominant de toute sa hauteur, mais les rayons de la Lune, voilés par les nuages, ne lui permirent pas de distinguer le visage de son homologue.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" grogna-t-il. "Et qui es-tu ?"

\- "Ooh… ?" roucoula la silhouette moqueuse, "on ne salue pas un ami ?"

\- "Un ami ?" reprit le brun perplexe.

D'un mouvement souple, la silhouette s'élança dans les airs pour retomber en face de lui d'un seul saut. Les volutes cotonneuses s'écartèrent finalement de la sphère reine de la nuit, et lui permirent d'identifier l'individu. Une chevelure aussi argentée que la surface de la Lune, un visage inconnu sauf de ses plus proches amis, surmonté d'un air moqueur, adoptant une posture nonchalante, une main placée sur la hanche. Kakashi.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!" s'égosilla le jeune homme hors de lui, rouge de honte à l'idée qu'il ait pu être le témoin de la très récente scène pour le moins intense entre Rin et lui.

\- "Pas très sympa comme accueil", souligna le Jônin. "Je t'arrange un rancard et voilà comment tu me remercies."

\- "Tu ne m'as rien arrangé du tout !"

\- "Pff… je veux bien comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas l'avouer, mais quand même. Je demande un simple merci, c'est tout."

\- "Tu te fous de moi ?!"

\- "Kakashi ?" s'exclama Rin en s'approchant d'eux ayant entendu Obito en colère au fond du jardin. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

\- "Eh bien, je suis parti prendre l'air après avoir dîné avec Senseï, Kushina et Jiraya-sama. J'en avais un peu besoin après la nouvelle que Minato Senseï nous a sorti."

\- "Quelle nouvelle ?" souligna-t-elle.

\- "… Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de l'annoncer. D'ailleurs je n'annoncerai pas non plus ce qui se passe entre vous deux à Senseï, c'est à vous de le faire", ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, souriant sous son masque.

\- "Tu… Tu as vu ?" bégaya-t-elle en devenant plus rouge que les cheveux de Kushina.

\- "Vu quoi ? Il y avait quelque chose de croustillant à voir ?" répondit-il d'une voix suave, tel un prédateur.

\- "N…Non, non ! R…Rien du tout !"

\- "Je suis sûr que tu nous espionnais !" s'énerva Obito en le pointant du doigt. "Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans l'arbre à une heure pareille sinon ?!"

\- "Oh ? J'étais effectivement dans l'arbre pour venir te rejoindre Obito. Après tout… Notre dernière soirée m'a laissé un peu sur ma faim, mais je garde quand même ce souvenir de cette folle nuit d'amour", dit-il portant le dos de sa main contre son front feignant l'émotion du vécu d'une passion entre Obito et lui, à la manière d'une jeune fille tombant en pamoison.

\- "Arrête tes conneries !" fulmina l'Uchiha.

\- "Tu comprends Rin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul dans le froid de la nuit."

Petite touche mélodramatique qui manqua d'étouffer le brun, hoquetant. La jeune fille pouffa légèrement, amusée par l'attitude du shinobis gris.

\- "Je suis sûr que tu te rinçais l'œil !"

\- "Allons Obito, Kakashi ne ferait pas ça."

\- "Tu parles ! Il est né pour être un véritable pervers !"

\- "Et pourtant, tu es bien pire. Quelle fougue tu avais hier soir ! Toutes ces idées que tu avais pour pimenter notre nuit… ! Il ne faut pas avoir honte d'avouer tes fantasmes à Rin voyons", ronronna-t-il, ravi de pouvoir embêter son ami.

\- "KAKASHI ! Je vais te faire bouffer ton masque si ça continue ! enragea-t-il, comprenant très bien que le gris faisait référence à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille sur un sujet très adulte et les fantasmes qui commençaient à envahir la vie de l'Uchiha concernant la Kunoïchi brune.

\- "Mais oui, j'attends de voir ça. En tout cas, félicitations vous deux, notre nouveau petit couple", dit-il en esquissant un large sourire sous son masque que les deux autres ne purent que deviner à son œil visible plissé, son pouce en l'air.

Il s'écarta du couple d'une démarche nonchalante, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, heureux d'avoir pu constater que ses deux amis formaient un couple très uni d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater sur la fin du haut de son arbre. Il était arrivé à un moment assez intense entre les deux, ce qui l'avait réellement gêné et déstabilisé, provoquant ainsi le craquement de la branche. Il avait pu avoir un aperçu de ce qui allait s'ensuivre s'il n'était pas arrivé pour demander à Obito si Rin et lui étaient enfin ensemble officiellement, suite à l'échange de leur premier baiser dans le parc. Il ne pensait pas que leur rendez-vous terminerait de cette manière ! Mais, bon sang, il ne s'imaginait pas non plus que ça irait aussi vite entre les deux ! Et le brun le disait pervers, franchement…  
Si Minato avait été présent, il en aurait fait une syncope. Ils étaient bien entendu des shinobis accomplis pour lui, mais dans ce domaine-là, le blond les considérait encore comme des enfants, les revoyant sûrement jouer dans l'air de jeux où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller à leurs cinq ans. Voir que la relation entre Obito et Rin était sur le point de prendre un tournant un peu plus… adulte, l'aurait certainement traumatisé. Minato Senseï… l'un des plus puissants Jônin de Konoha et pourtant si sensible quand il était question de sa compagne, de son propre Senseï ou de ses élèves. Cela l'avait intrigué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu se confondre en excuses, complètement paniqué, face aux reproches futiles de Kushina. A présent, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Du moins, quand il ne faisait pas les frais lui aussi de la colère de la shinobi aux cheveux écarlates.

\- "Au fait", ajouta-t-il avant de partir. "On doit se rendre au terrain d'entrainement demain en début d'après-midi. Rin, je compte sur toi pour qu'Obito ne soit pas en retard. Mais je pense que ça ira puisqu'à présent tu es en mesure de veiller tout le temps sur lui. Allez, _bonne nuit,_ les amoureux", dit-il en soulignant malicieusement ces deux mots très très significatifs pour ses deux amis, écarlates.

Il leva la main en guise de salut avant de partir en un saut du domaine des Uchiha, laissant le calme de la nuit retomber.

* * *

 _Demeure des Namikaze_

* * *

Kakashi atterrit sur la terrasse de l'appartement de son Senseï, où les rires et les cris de joie du Sanin aux cheveux blancs s'échappaient des fenêtres fermées. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure et une bouffée d'un agréable air chaud l'assaillit de toute part. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Minato Senseï avait eu une très bonne idée en lui proposant de venir loger chez eux. Il ne savait pour combien de temps d'ailleurs, mais il était persuadé que le couple ne s'opposerait pas à ce qu'il reste autant qu'il le souhaite.

\- "Aaaah ! Kakashi", s'exclama le Sanin ayant un peu trop bu visiblement. "Tu tombes bien ! J'ai ouïe dire qu'une belle jeune fille occupait tes pensées en ce moment ? Alors ? On ne me raconte pas, hmmm ?" lui demanda-t-il en le fixant d'un regard lubrique moqueur dont il avait le secret.

\- "Une jeune fille ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous voulez parler, Jiraya-sama", répondit Kakashi en gardant un air naturel, prenant place auprès des trois adultes.

\- "Oooh, allons. Tu peux tout me dire. Tu sais bien que je suis l'Expert en la matière !"

Oui. Il voulait bien le croire. A cent pour cent même.

\- "Je sais que tu as une jeune fille en tête, ne le nie pas ! Elle serait même plus âgée que toi."

\- "D'où tenez-vous cela ?"

\- "J'ai ma source…", laissa-t-il en suspens.

Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent glissa un regard accusateur en direction de son Senseï qui secoua la tête, répondant par la négative.  
Seuls Minato Senseï, Rin et Obito étaient au courant pour Sakura et par conséquent de son voyage dans le temps. Si le blond n'était pas coupable, il ne restait que ses deux amis et il voyait mal Rin raconter ce genre de choses à l'Ermite des crapauds. La réponse tombant comme une évidence. Obito. Oui, son regard sournois cachant des arrières pensées visant à le déstabiliser et à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en faisait un élément de choix pour le Sanin qui voulait récolter ce genre d'informations. C'était lui le fautif, le coupable, l'imposteur, le traître, le criminel qui avait osé confier cette précieuse donnée sur lui et SA Sakura. Il allait payer l'infâme… Oh oui ! et au prix fort. Douce vengeance se profilant à l'horizon comme la promesse d'une intense satisfaction à l'idée de mettre à terre une bonne fois pour toute ce vermisseau à lunettes.

\- "Si vous voulez parler de cette jeune fille que j'ai aidée il y a quelques jours en rentrant chez Minato Senseï et Kushina, sachez qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une personne que je ne connais pas. Rien de très encourageant pour ceux qui nourrissent des fantasmes romantiques à mon sujet. Votre source ne devez pas être très fiable et efficace pour se laisser abuser par un événement aussi affligeant de banalité. Ou alors totalement folle d'amour pour une personne elle-même, au point d'imaginer des choses chez les autres. Vous savez ce qu'on dit… lorsqu'on est amoureux, on voit le monde d'un œil différent."

He he. Il avait son alibi, puisqu'il avait effectivement aidé une passante en rentrant. En plus, nul doute que le ninja légendaire allait maintenant harceler de questions sa « source » pour lui demander si elle-même n'avait pas quelqu'un en tête. Premier match gagné. Mais la bataille n'était certainement pas terminée. Si Obito venait à démentir ce qu'il venait d'affirmer quant à cette rencontre avec cette jeune fille, il pourrait toujours faire témoigner Kurenaï qui lui avait parlé pour prendre de ses nouvelles au même moment, profitant de l'occasion pour lui prêter main forte. Le brun passerait donc pour un menteur et n'aurait plus aucune crédibilité. D'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait se servir de sa lettre à la fleur qu'il avait découverte par malheur à l'hôpital, car il l'avait soigneusement caché avec le journal dans un lieu que lui seul connaissait. Aucune chance de prouver ses dires, aucune chance de pouvoir l'embêter par rapport à sa vie amoureuse. Eh non, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il se ferait avoir par le brun !  
Un autre plan s'échafaudait peu à peu dans son esprit. Il n'allait certainement pas parler de vengeance auprès de Jiraya-sama. Il se serait prêté ouvertement au jeu du Chûnin et il en était hors de question. Il l'aurait… d'une manière très perfide d'ailleurs… Sans aucune mention quelconque de vengeance, qui aurait pu donner raison au jeune homme et qui aurait effectivement confirmé les dires du Sanin. Non, une simple petite « taquinerie » masquant de réels motifs vengeurs.

\- "Kakashi."

\- "Minato Senseï ?"

\- "Viens, j'aimerais te parler s'il-te-plait", dit le blond d'une voix grave et douce. "Jiraya Senseï, pouvez-vous vous occuper de Kushina en attendant ?"

\- "Minato", s'indigna la Kunoïchi. "Je ne suis pas une enfant, et je ne suis pas enceinte au point de ne plus être libre de mes mouvements, 'ttebane ! Franchement…"

\- "Gomen gomen ma chérie, je veux simplement m'assurer de ton bien être."

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front avec délicatesse qui la fit rosir de plaisir, avant d'inciter Kakashi à sortir de la maison.

Ils passèrent la porte et commencèrent à marcher dans les rues éclairées de Konoha, où seuls quelques habitants y étaient encore, rentrant chez eux face à la nuit déjà bien avancée.

Au bout de quelques instants de marche où nul ne pipait mot, Kakashi engagea la conversation, intrigué.

\- "Minato Senseï, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?"

\- "… Naruto va naître, Kakashi."

\- "Uh… C'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas le revoir aussi vite", murmura-t-il en hochant la tête, les yeux dans le vague, un petit sourire florissant sous son masque.

\- "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !" s'exclama Minato, écarlate, ses mains fouettant l'air en signe de négation, saisissant un sous-entendu que le gris n'avait pas voulu soulever. "Enfin, je… nous… Kushina et moi… Nous voulions un enfant et… Nous ne pensons pas qu'à ça, hein !"

\- "Senseï !" le stoppa Kakashi en se pinçant les arrêtes du nez, rouge de gêne. "Je ne parlais pas de ça ! ça vous concerne et je ne veux pas être au courant de vos activités physiques autre que celles que vous faites pendant nos entraînements et missions."

Un petit ange passa, les deux Jônin ne sachant pas comment se sortir de ce malaise commun. Puis Minato soupira en riant légèrement d'embarras, se passant une main derrière la nuque.

\- "Enfin bref. Je voulais dire que je suis heureux de savoir que mon fils ressemblera plus tard au garçon que nous avons connu tous les deux."

\- "Je le suis aussi. Je vais enfin pouvoir le revoir…"

\- "Tu le considérais comme un ami c'est cela ?"

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça-t-il doucement. "Il m'a aidé à changer, à voir la vie autrement. Sans Sakura et lui… je serai très probablement resté le même et je n'aurais pas pu sauver Obito je pense…"

Minato conserva le silence, pensif, tandis qu'ils s'engageaient tranquillement vers l'allée principale du village menant au palais de l'Hokage.

\- "Elle va naître au même moment aussi d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre."

\- "Quelques mois plus tard normalement… elle était plus jeune que lui."

\- "… Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ? J'ai senti ton malaise tout à l'heure."

Le blond pouvait vraiment lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… il avait beau tenter de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, son Senseï le remarquait toujours.

\- "Oui… Beaucoup. J'ai réussi à me ressaisir et à ne pas penser à ce que j'ai laissé là-bas, ce que je leur ai fait, mais lorsque je suis seul… Son visage me revient sans cesse en mémoire. Elle hante chacun de mes rêves et lorsque je suis sur le point de pouvoir la toucher, elle s'évapore en fixant son magnifique regard émeraude sur moi."

\- "… Tu la reverras, ne t'en fais pas."

\- "Je sais… Mais je ne retrouverai véritablement celle que j'ai connu pas avant de longues années. Elle me l'a dit. Un jour, elle se souviendra de tout… Je me demande simplement quel va être cet élément déclencheur."

\- "…"

\- "Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nous pourrons enfin être réunis dans le futur…"

Le futur Yondaïme ne donna pas de réponse, sachant pertinemment que la remarque de son élève n'en attendait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait le jeune homme, n'ayant jamais été victime d'accident temporel aboutissant à l'éveil de sentiments. Il ne pouvait que garder le silence et respecter la douleur du jeune Jônin, qu'il laissait parler dans ses moments de solitude.

* * *

 _Le lendemain après-midi, terrain numéro trois_

* * *

L'équipe Minato était réunie au complet à l'ombre de grands pins, leur offrant une protection bienfaitrice contre les rayons perçants de l'astre solaire. Les trois adolescents écoutaient avec attention les propos de leur Senseï qui leur expliquait la raison de leur entrainement de ce jour.

\- "Obito, Kakashi. Vous avez acquis une arme formidable pendant cette guerre et, bien que je ne sois pas en mesure de vous apprendre à la manier, je souhaite que vous commenciez à apprendre à l'utiliser. Pendant votre affrontement, il n'y aura pas de ninjutsu puisque Obito n'est pas en mesure de s'en servir."

\- "D'accord."

\- "Ça marche !" s'exclama Obito en levant son pouce en l'air. "Tu vas voir, je vais te mettre la pâté."

\- "Tu parles. Comme si j'allais me faire avoir par un shinobi de ton gabarie. Tu ne ferais même pas peur à un moineau !"

\- "Tu riras moins quand je t'aurais mis une dérouillée", grogna le brun.

\- "Yosh ! Obito, Kakashi, préparez-vous au duel."

\- "Oui !" acquiescèrent-ils d'un signe de tête.

Ils se placèrent à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, fléchissant légèrement leurs jambes, kunaï à la main et sharingan activé. Regards en chien de faillance, déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout.

\- "Combattez !"

Kakashi ne perdit pas une seconde. A peine le bras du blond abaissé pour signaler le départ, il se précipita sur l'Uchiha à toute vitesse décochant un coup de kunaï en direction de la chair tendre de son cou. D'une rapide esquive, le brun se décala sur le côté, profitant de la position de Kakashi pour lui asséner un coup de genou dans le flanc. Le shinobi gris réprima une grimace de douleur et roula sur le sol avant de se rétablir. Il reprit sa course, lançant tour à tour des shurikens que le brun évita adroitement, fonçant en direction du gris. Offensive nullement cachée, prêt à tout pour pousser à bout son adversaire. Obito sauta, armé de son kunaï, profitant de la situation du futur Ninja Copieur, coincé entre deux arbres. Il évita le coup du brun en bondissant au-dessus de lui, prenant appui en plein vol sur le dos de l'Uchiha qui fut lourdement envoyé contre un tronc large d'un grand chêne.  
Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent retomba sur le sol avec agilité et profita du souffle coupé de son adversaire pour le saisir par le col, le coller contre le tronc et lui passer un kunaï aiguisé sous la gorge.

\- "Tu vois", susurra-t-il, "je t'ai encore battu."

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et laissa place à un nuage de fumée qui disparut entre les mains du fils de Croc Blanc pour laisser apparaître une large bûche de bois.

\- "Kawarimi ?" (Permutation) s'exclama-t-il en se retournant juste à temps pour contrer la lame de son ami.

\- "Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser avoir aussi facilement ?"

\- "Je t'avoue que j'aurais été déçu sinon. Allez viens, qu'on en finisse."

\- "Avec plaisir !"

Le brun fit un bond en arrière et joignit ses mains en mudrâ du tigre, fermant les yeux. Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

\- "C'est inutile ! Tu ne peux plus composer de signe à cause du handicap de ton bras droit !"

Le fils de Sakumo se précipita sur sa proie. Obito avait agi par réflexe en voulant composer les signes, mais il ne le pouvait plus à présent. Etait-il désespéré à ce point ? Mais c'était parfait. Cet instant lui avait permis de gagner de précieuses secondes pour pouvoir se rapprocher du Chûnin à lunettes. L'entrainement qu'il avait fait en réalisant sa technique des mille oiseaux pour améliorer sa vitesse lui était considérablement avantageux à ce moment précis. L'Uchiha n'aurait même pas le temps d'esquiver ses coups, malgré le pouvoir du Sharingan.  
Il s'élança sur son ami s'apprêtant à lui asséner une série de frappes lorsque le brun ouvrit son œil au Sharingan le fixant d'une étrange manière en arquant son dos, touchant presque le sol. Il se sentit soudain légèrement nauséeux, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de son ami. Il atterrit un peu plus loin et se releva, quelque peu chancelant à cause de cette étrange impression.

\- "Obito ! Kakashi ! Alleeezz !" s'écria Rin en les encourageant.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction rapidement pour se reporter sur le propriétaire de sa pupille. Obito le fixait, immobile, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait pourtant pas gagné.  
Kakashi fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir plusieurs shurikens qu'il lança sur le jeune homme tout en reprenant sa course vers lui. Avec surprise, il constata que ses armes étaient toutes passées au travers du brun, aussi facilement que s'il avait été un spectre.

\- "Qu'est-ce que… ?"

Il fut brutalement arrêté par une lame venu de nulle part s'enfonçant légèrement dans son ventre. Obito se tenait derrière lui, un bras lui enserrant le torse et son kunaï fiché dans sa chair d'où perlait de petites gouttes de sang.

\- "Qu… ?!"

\- "Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? Il faut croire que ta maîtrise du Sharingan n'est pas encore suffisamment bonne pour pouvoir parer à celle d'un véritable propriétaire de cette pupille."

\- "Comment ? Tu étais là-bas, je t'ai lancé des shurikens et ils t'ont traversé comme si tu étais…"

\- "De l'air ? petit scoop, c'était le cas. Enfin, c'est ce que tu as vu."

\- "Un Genjutsu ?"

\- "Bonne déduction."

\- "Mais alors, tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'as regardé…"

\- "Uh hu, à partir de ce moment-là tu étais à ma merci. Tu n'as pas senti venir le coup, pensant que j'utilisais à tort mes mains pour pouvoir composer mes mudrâs dans une tentative désespérée pour te vaincre. Par orgueil, tu n'as pas su prévoir ce que je préparais et tu t'es précipité. Ce qui m'étonne beaucoup d'ailleurs venant de toi, mais bon, rien de tel qu'une bonne défaite pour te montrer que j'ai progressé."

Kakashi resta sans voix. Le brun avait tout à fait raison. Il était habitué à battre Obito par de très simples stratégies qui ne lui demandaient pas beaucoup d'efforts avant que son ami ne tombe à terre, essoufflé et vaincu sans que lui n'ait dépensé énormément d'énergie. Il gagnait toujours, sans difficulté, et n'avait jamais, Ô grand jamais, été mis à mal par l'Uchiha. C'était tout bonnement impossible, impensable, et pourtant, il avait été défait aujourd'hui par ce même adversaire. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de se méfier outre mesure, malgré le fait que le jeune homme ait acquis un pouvoir supplémentaire. Il aurait dû se douter que la maîtrise du Sharingan était bien plus efficiente chez un propriétaire naturel de ce Dôjutsu que chez lui. Il n'avait pas analysé correctement la situation et avait foncé tête baissée.

\- "Rin faisait également partie du Genjutsu ?" dit l'argenté après réflexion mentale.

\- "Uh. Tu pensais voir Rin, alors qu'il s'agissait de moi avec un Henge no jutsu (transformation). Cela t'a permis de te focaliser sur le faux Obito. En me tournant le dos, persuadé de me voir en face de toi, tu m'as laissé une parfaite occasion pour te piéger."

\- "Tu maîtrises bien le Sharingan, Kakashi, mais pas autant qu'un véritable Uchiha. Seul le temps et la pratique te le permettront. C'est pourquoi, j'aurais toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi."

\- "…"

\- "Ne boude pas. C'est en apprenant de ses erreurs qu'on progresse, non ? Et puis, pour une fois que je gagne, en plus devant Rin. On va dire que c'est ma vengeance pour hier soir."

Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui permit de constater qu'à présent Minato et Rin les regardaient attentivement. Un fin sourire narquois se dessina sous son masque. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger.

\- "Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans cette situation que le combat est fini !"

\- "Comment ?"

\- "Henge !"

Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée pour laisser place à une jeune fille brune, uniquement vêtue de sous-vêtements d'une dentelle extrêmement aguicheuse, se frottant de manière très suggestive contre le corps du shinobi à lunettes. Les joues d'Obito devinrent plus écarlates encore que son Sharingan devant la vision de Rin dans une telle posture, une partie de son anatomie commençant à être stimulée.

\- "Obito", gémit la fausse Rin. "Ton bras… Il est sur ma poitrine… J'ai chaud…Embrasse-moi Obito. Je t'aime…"

\- "KA… KASHIIIII !" s'énerva le brun en tombant sur le sol, un filet de sang perlant de son nez.

Le shinobi gris annula sa transformation et ria de bon cœur face à l'air consterné de l'Uchiha. Naruto lui avait pris un excellent jutsu ! Surtout pour vaincre un adversaire si désespérément épris de la médecin-nin. Jeu, set et match ! Sa vengeance était enfin complète.

\- "Je vais te tuer !"

\- "Ah ah ah ! Si tu avais vu ta tête ! C'était épique ! Riiiiin, je t'aiiime !" minauda-t-il en battant frénétiquement des cils, ses mains jointes près de son visage, se moquant de son ami.

\- "J'aurais dû t'assommer ! Tu m'aurais fichu la paix !"

L'hilarité de Kakashi reprit de plus belle face au profond malaise du jeune homme.

\- "Ça suffit les garçons", gronda Rin qui s'était rapprochée, accompagnée de Minato. "Obito, tu n'as pas été prudent sur ce coup. Quant à toi Kakashi…"

\- "C'était une petite blague Rin. Je ne pouvais décemment pas perdre contre lui", dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un clin d'œil.

\- "Ça ne t'aurait pas fait de mal pour une fois !" s'énerva le brun.

Rin s'approcha du shinobi gris pour lui donner une tape derrière la tête.

\- "Eh ! C'était pour rire !"

\- "C'était stupide Kakashi, et de très mauvais goût. Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à ça", ronchonna la jeune fille, les joues en feu.

\- "Ha ha ! Tu vois ! Tu régresses mon pote !"

\- "Pas de ma faute si vous ne comprenez pas l'humour…, grommela-t-il en croisant ses bras.

\- "Allons, allons", tempéra Minato avec un petit rire. "On ne va pas se disputer pour ça."

Les trois adolescents boudèrent légèrement avant que Kakashi ne soupire et prononce un très léger petit « désolé » aux deux amoureux qui finirent par lui sourire, un air moqueur sur le visage, ravi de voir que le fils de Croc Blanc se pliait à faire des excuses.

\- "Vous vous êtes bien battus tous les deux. Votre maîtrise du Sharingan avance bien. Je suis impressionné par ce que tu as fait Obito. Je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais aussi rapidement la distinction entre un membre du clan Uchiha et un shinobi n'en faisant pas partie quant à l'usage de ces pupilles. Comme tu l'as constaté, effectivement Kakashi ne pourra jamais t'égaler sur ce point puisque le sang de ton clan ne coule pas dans ses veines, sa maîtrise est donc plus instable et plus longue à aboutir. Cela lui demande plus de quantité de chakra à brûler, d'autant plus qu'il ne peut le désactiver contrairement à toi. Mais, tu n'as pas gagné malgré tout. Enfin, tu ne pouvais pas te douter qu'il allait utiliser une telle technique."

\- "Ouais, c'est déloyal", grommela-t-il.

\- "Mais non, mais non. C'est un moyen comme un autre de s'en sortir et de gagner. Bravo Kakashi", le félicita le blond.

\- "Merci Senseï."

Mais Obito avait raison. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas gagné ce combat. Seul l'Uchiha avait réussi. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers et s'imaginer qu'Obito était au même niveau qu'avant. Il avait naturellement acquis ce don et par conséquent, le maîtriserait beaucoup mieux et rapidement que lui. Hors de question qu'il se laisse dépasser. Il était le futur Ninja Copieur, l'homme ayant copié mille techniques. Il savait qu'il pouvait réussir. Ce n'était qu'une question d'entrainement.

Rin s'approcha d'eux et soigna l'entaille de Kakashi sur son ventre, pour se diriger ensuite vers son petit ami dont le sang perlait toujours. Elle lui appliqua une compresse pour stopper l'hémorragie et utilisa son jutsu médical, effaçant les traces de sa gêne ultérieure. Obito lui lança un regard amoureux gratifiant qui la fit rougir de plaisir. L'échange silencieux des deux shinobis n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé du Jônin blond.

\- "Dîtes-moi, vous deux… Vous n'êtes pas… ? Enfin, vous vous comportez différemment. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à nous annoncer ?"

\- "Ils sont en couple Senseï !" annonça Kakashi en lançant un petit regard narquois aux deux tourtereaux.

\- "Tu nous avais promis de nous laisser lui annoncer Kakashi !" s'exclama Obito, agacé.

\- "Trop lents à la détente…", répondit-il en haussant les épaules, un petit air satisfait sur le visage.

\- "Stop ! Ne recommencez pas vous deux", réprimanda Minato. "En tout cas, je suis heureux pour vous, Rin, Obito."

\- "Merci Senseï", murmura Rin avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- "Vous vous complétez très bien."

\- "Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire", lança Kakashi avec un petit rire narquois.

Ses deux amis rougirent jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, les yeux ronds et le futur père de Naruto arqua un sourcil, perplexe avant qu'un petit sourire moqueur ne se dessine sur son visage.

\- "J'ai remarqué que tu t'inspirais beaucoup des anciennes pitreries d'Obito, Kakashi…"

\- "Eh ! c'est vrai ça ! Et mes droits d'auteurs alors ?" s'étonna-t-il faussement, provoquant un petit rire chez la jeune fille. "Enfin, en bon seigneur je t'épargne cela. Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais un aussi grand fan. Tu veux un autographe peut-être ?" ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

Un autographe ? Voilà que monsieur se donnait de grands airs à présent ! Mais il devait avouer que son comportement actuel était bien loin de celui qu'il avait eu après la mort de son père, ou encore après son retour de Rôran. Peut-être était-ce l'annonce de la venue de Naruto et les souvenirs de son caractère farceur et enfantin qui l'influençait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…  
Cependant, il n'était pas question que le brun profite de son changement soudain de comportement en s'inventant une quelconque supériorité sur lui qui n'existait pas !

Kakashi s'apprêta alors à lui lancer une de ses remarques cinglantes qui avaient le don de fermer le clapet du jeune homme, lorsqu'un bruit dans les airs attira leur attention.

\- "C'est un oiseau du palais de l'Hokage", annonça Minato. "Le Sandaïme veut nous voir immédiatement. Obito, Rin, Kakashi, prenez vos affaires, nous le rejoignons sur le champ."

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent avant de s'exécuter à la hâte, suivant les traces de leur Senseï pour se rendre au palais du Sandaïme Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

* * *

Le couple Obito/Rin est enfin officialisé aux yeux de tous ! N'est-ce pas adorable ? X 3

Quoi qu'il en soit, grâce au Sharingan qu'il a acquis, Obito a acquis un nouveau pouvoir et de nouvelles compétences qui lui permettent de rivaliser avec la puissance de Kakashi. Il était inimaginable quelques mois auparavant qu'Obito soit si fort et pourtant les faits sont là et Kakashi devra faire avec ! Qui sait, peut-être cela lui sera-t-il utile par la suite... ? :)

Notre team est sollicitée par le Sandaïme Hokage. Quelle va être leur future mission ? Que leur réserve l'avenir une fois de plus ?

La suite au prochain épisode ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	10. Chapter 10

_**scorpon:**_ Non c'est vrai qu'il était difficile d'imaginer Kakashi utiliser le jutsu pervers de Naruto, encore moins à cet âge là, mais je mourrais d'envie de le faire alors je me suis faite plaisir XD J'ai longuement hésité à aller plus loin dans le Lime (qui se serait peut-être changé en Lemon du coup XD) mais ils n'ont que 14 ans et je sais que ça rebute pas mal de lecteurs qu'il y ait des scènes dans ce genre avec des personnages de cet âge (malgré le fait que j'ai précisé à chaque fois que 14 ans dans leur monde n'est pas 14 ans dans le nôtre puisqu'ils sont considérés comme adultes à 15 ans mais passons ;p), du coup j'ai coupé la scène ^^". Mais t'en fais pas, je me rattraperai dans la troisième partie ;p (mais quelle perverse XD Je vais devenir comme Jiraya avec ces romans érotiques si ça continue XD)  
Yep ! nouvelle mission que le Sandaïme va leur annoncer ! Comment vont-ils la gérer ? Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ^^

Merci de ton commentaire ! :)

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Minato, Kakashi, Rin et Obito se dirigèrent vers l'office du Sandaïme. Obito narguait Kakashi, le prenant par les épaules et jouant encore de sa quasi-victoire sur le gris.

\- "Ah c'est bon Obito", grogna le ninja aux cheveux opales. "J'ai compris, tu es devenu très fort."

\- "Alleeeez, dis-le Kashi", insista le brun, lui ayant récemment attribué le surnom qu'il lui donnait quand ils étaient enfants.

\- "M'appelle-pas comme ça, je t'en prie !"

\- "Dis-le, pour une fois que je suis sur le point de gagner !"

Le shinobi gris soupira en secouant sa tête.

\- "Je m'incline devant les quelques petites compétences que tu as acquises, Obito."

\- "Ouiiiiiiii ! Géniaaaaal ! Kashi a enfin reconnu mon talent !" s'écria l'Uchiha à lunettes, surexcité, en ignorant la demande de l'argenté de ne plus utiliser ce surnom.

Minato rigola devant le comportement survolté du brun, et le regard exaspéré du gris.

\- "Je suis sûr que tu adores ton nouveau surnom, Kakashi", se moqua le blond.

\- "Senseï, ne vous y mettez pas. Je vous signale que j'ai aussi de quoi faire pression sur vous."

\- "Ah oui ?" demanda Rin.

\- "Je vous avais dit qu'il avait une importante nouvelle à nous annoncer."

\- "Kakashi… C'est pas le moment…", rétorqua le futur Yondaïme, mal à l'aise.

\- "Senseï, dites-nous tout !"

\- "Obito…"

\- "Pour fêter ma quasi-victoire !"

\- "Qui aurait l'idée de fêter un tel événement", souligna le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- "C'est important pour moi ! J'ai failli te vaincre et ce n'est pas rien, partenaire !" reprit le brun en le prenant par les épaules, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, le pouce en l'air.

\- "Obito…", murmura Kakashi, touché par l'appellation que lui avait attribuée son ami. "Hmm… Je dois reconnaître que tu as raison… Tu es devenu fort, et je ne peux que t'en féliciter.

Il marqua une petite pause, hésitant à sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, avant de se lancer.

Tu deviendras un très bon shinobi... peut-être même plus fort que moi", avoua-t-il dans un murmure, le regard en biais, gêné, en terminant sa phrase.

\- "Kashi…"

\- "Je le pense sincèrement…"

L'Uchiha réfléchit quelques minutes avant de se poster devant son ami, le regard déterminé.

\- "Je peux te proposer quelque chose, Kakashi ?"

\- "Quoi donc ?"

\- "Eh bien, j'y ai pensé à l'hôpital... A nous deux, nous pouvons former un seul et même combattant. Tu as mon œil gauche et tu peux utiliser le ninjutsu. Je suis sûr que si nous travaillons encore plus notre travail d'équipe, nous pourrions peut-être créer de nouvelles techniques que nous seuls pourrions réaliser, tous les deux."

\- "Tu veux dire, faire un jutsu combiné ?"

\- "Uh hu. Nous formerions nos mudrâs ensemble. Même si je ne peux plus me servir de mon bras droit pour composer les signes, je peux tout de même malaxer mon chakra. J'utiliserai mon bras gauche et toi le droit. On formerait un duo dans ce cas-là. Kakashi et Obito, le duo aux Sharingans", termina-t-il avec un sourire sincère où l'envie réelle d'établir un nouveau lien avec le gris se reflétait dans ses prunelles.

Ses trois homologues furent réellement étonnés d'entendre une telle proposition. Auparavant, Obito n'aurait jamais proposé cela au fils de Sakumo Hatake, jamais. Mais le temps avait été modifié d'une telle manière qu'à présent le futur leur offrait cette possibilité. Décidément, l'avenir regorgeait de surprises. Un discret sourire ravi fleurit sur le visage de Minato. Obito avait eu une très bonne idée, c'était indéniable.

\- "Aaaaah…", soupira l'argenté en secouant sa tête, moqueur. "Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi. Navré, mais Rin m'en voudrait beaucoup."

\- "Je suis sérieux Kakashi !"

Le ninja aux cheveux opalins croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et s'avança légèrement, en observant le palais de l'Hokage se profilant dans leur horizon à mesure qu'ils marchaient, plongé dans sa réflexion. Une collaboration avec Obito ? Pourquoi pas. Il s'était considérablement amélioré à sa plus grande surprise, sachant qu'il était à l'hôpital quelque temps auparavant. Son ami était vraiment surprenant… Il se doutait bien que l'accident avait dû le faire considérablement mûrir et l'obliger à se rendre plus attentif et réfléchi lors des combats, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait atteint une telle ampleur, au point de le déstabiliser. Il ne pouvait le nier, L'Uchiha serait un grand ninja et les membres de son clan qui le rejetait depuis son enfance, sous prétexte qu'il avait éveillé tardivement ses Sharingans, s'en mordraient les doigts plus tard. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

\- "Hmmm… pour une fois, je trouve que tu as une bonne idée…"

\- "Alors tu es d'accord ? s'exclama le brun, des étoiles se reflétant dans ses yeux sous sa joie immense."

\- "Eh bien… je tâcherai d'ajuster mon niveau à ta hauteur, mais c'est d'accord", dit-il, moqueur.

\- "Yataaaa ! On va former un duo de choc tu verras !" s'écria-t-il victorieux en repassant son bras sur les épaules du futur Ninja Copieur.

Rin arriva à leur hauteur pour venir leur chuchoter malicieusement au niveau de leur oreille respective.

\- "Mais vous ne serez rien sans votre médecin-nin préférée… !"

\- "On ne t'oublie pas Rin", répondit Obito, aux anges. "Tu seras toujours avec nous. On formera le nouveau trio légendaire !"

\- "Obito…", pouffa la Kunoïchi. "Tu t'emballes toujours aussi rapidement."

\- "Je te le dis, Rin. On y arrivera. On sera aussi fort qu'eux."

\- "Pour ça, il faudrait que je demande à Tsunade-Hime de bien vouloir m'apprendre quelques techniques de ninjutsu médical en plus, comme la force améliorée au chakra. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'y pense. Kakashi, je me suis toujours demandée depuis notre mission contre les ninjas d'Iwa, c'est Sakura qui t'a appris ces techniques ?"

\- "Oui, c'est elle", répondit Kakashi, les yeux dans le vague, un petit sourire nostalgique sur son visage masqué.

\- "Quand je pense qu'on la surnommait la Tsunade numéro deux…", compléta la jeune fille, rêveuse.

\- "Ton double a eu beaucoup de chances d'avoir des élèves aussi talentueux", souligna Obito.

\- "Hm. C'est vrai… Ils m'ont réservé beaucoup de surprises d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre."

\- "Tu feras comment quand Sakura sera à nouveau ton élève ?" demanda le brun.

Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Que ferait-il quand elle serait sous sa garde effectivement… ? Serait-il en mesure de ne rien montrer de ses troubles, de son envie de la reprendre dans ses bras alors qu'il n'aurait à faire qu'à une enfant et non pas à celle qu'il avait connu ?  
Il soupira. A ce stade-là, il serait carrément accusé de pédophilie… Alors, il devrait simplement attendre que la belle fleur s'épanouisse et grandisse pour qu'il puisse enfin espérer la retrouver. Il n'y avait que ça… il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre hormis jouer son rôle de Senseï, de protecteur, de grand-frère cette fois-ci…

\- "Je ne pourrai rien faire. J'attendrai qu'elle se souvienne. Je serai juste son Senseï…"

Rin et Obito furent touchés par la peine qui transparaissait sur le visage masqué de Kakashi.

\- "On sera avec toi, Kashi. On ne te laissera pas tomber quand viendra ce moment. Nous serons là pour t'aider à l'attendre", lui dit le brun à lunettes avec un sourire réconfortant, encouragé par Rin qui hochait la tête.

\- "Merci…", les remercia-t-il dans un murmure.

Ils atteignirent le palais de l'Hokage et franchirent la grande montée de marche, arrivant devant la porte du bureau du Sandaïme.

\- "Entrez !"

\- "Hokage-sama", s'inclina Minato. "Vous nous avez fait appeler."

\- "Oui, je vous assigne à une nouvelle mission de rang A."

\- "De rang A ? Vous entendez ça, Rin, Kashi ? Génial !" s'enthousiasma le brun en les prenant tous les deux par les épaules.

\- "Nous partons quand Sarutobi-sama ?" questionna le blond.

\- "J'attends un rapport d'une unité ANBU qui me donnera plus de précisions quant à la situation qui vous pousse à partir. Ils devraient revenir dans cinq jours. Vous partirez donc à ce moment-là."

\- "Nee, Kashi, on aura le temps de préparer notre duo !"

\- "Oui, oui, Obito. On va avoir un peu de temps", répondit le gris, avec un sourire gêné de cette manifestation de joie survoltée de son coéquipier devant l'homme le plus important du village.

L'Hokage haussa un sourcil perplexe, tirant sur sa pipe en inhalant les vapes de fumée qui en sortaient. Le jeune fils de Croc Blanc avait bel et bien changé, comme le lui avait rapporté Jiraya. Il s'était largement épanoui depuis son retour de la mission de Rôran, point qu'il n'avait toujours pas éclairci à sa plus grande frustration. Mais il était content pour le jeune homme. C'était un très bon élément, très fin, vif et intelligent, sans compter sur son talent plus qu'évident. Il méritait amplement son titre de Jônin.  
Il tira une bouffée de plus. Nul doute qu'un tel ninja ne saurait passer inaperçu aux yeux de Danzô… Mais en étant aussi proche de ses amis, de son Senseï, peut-être que l'emprise de son ancien coéquipier ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Oh bien sûr, il savait que les membres de la Racine étaient très importants pour le village, malgré le côté sombre de cette organisation, et endiguer l'intégration d'un aussi bon élément serait gâcher une chance incroyable. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, en voyant la joie sur le visage de l'argenté, cumulée à celle rayonnante de ses deux camarades, que l'inciter à rejoindre l'ombre serait une perte bien plus terrible encore.

\- "Ton équipe se porte bien Minato", lança Sarutobi d'un regard lourd de sens.

\- "Ah…oui…", ri-t-il, légèrement gêné, se passant une main sur la nuque en voyant le comportement exacerbé de ses trois élèves.

\- "C'est parfait. La cohésion dans l'équipe est importante, surtout pour la mission que vous allez remplir", dit-il en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- "Sarutobi-sama, pouvons-nous déjà savoir de quoi il en retournera ?" demanda Rin.

\- "… Vous allez devoir patrouiller le long de nos frontières avec Kiri. Je dois obtenir une confirmation de la part des ANBU, mais il se peut qu'ils se servent de cette fin de guerre, et de la faiblesse des pays qui se reconstituent peu à peu, pour tenter un plan d'attaque contre Konoha."

\- "Un plan d'attaque ?" souligna Minato, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Minato, ton équipe ira seule car tu seras assigné à une nouvelle mission, très particulière", ajouta le Sandaïme, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

\- "Uh… Très bien."

\- "Comment se porte Kushina ?" interrogea-t-il, quelques volutes de fumée s'échappant de sa pipe, étant naturellement au courant d'une telle information concernant la Jinchûriki du village.

\- "Oh euh très bien, Hokage-sama. Nous sommes ravis tous les deux."

\- "J'en suis heureux. Nous allons devoir parler de certaines modalités plus tard concernant cet événement.

\- "Oui, j'imagine bien. J'en parlerai à Kushina."

\- "Très bien. Kakashi, puisque tu seras le commandant de ton équipe, je te recontacterai pour te donner de plus amples détails concernant votre mission d'ici quelques jours."

\- "Commandant ? Mais Sandaïme-sama, je ne comprends pas… La dernière fois que j'ai été assigné au poste de commandant…"

Sa réplique mourut sur ses lèvres, son estomac se tordant légèrement au souvenir d'une angoisse terrible, de l'odeur du sang, de la poussière, et des pleurs. Ses amis avaient failli mourir par sa faute… Comment pourrait-il à nouveau assumer cette responsabilité ?

\- "Tu as été brillant, Kashi", termina Obito un sourire déterminé sur le visage. "Je sais que tu aimes qu'on souligne tes exploits, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là", poursuivit-il avec un clin d'œil. "Sandaïme-sama, Kakashi sera notre commandant, comme vous le désirez, et en modeste Chûnin, je ne peux que vous remercier de nous donner le privilège de partir en mission sous ses ordres."

\- "Nous lui faisons entièrement confiance. Vous pouvez être certain que la mission sera parfaitement exécutée et que nous rentrerons tous sains et saufs", ajouta Rin en prenant la main des deux garçons. "Après tout, nos ennemis ne se frotteront pas à n'importe quel ninja… Kakashi au Sharingan."

\- "Obito… Rin…"

Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent porta un regard ému sur ses amis, incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase. Obito… Comment avait-il pu penser autrefois que le jeune homme était un poids pour lui ? Sakura avait eu raison depuis le début. Les simples coéquipiers devenaient des camarades pour ensuite évoluer en amis, en amis sincères. Obito… Rin… Jamais il n'aurait imaginé devenir aussi proche d'eux, obtenir leur confiance totale, leur respect, leur amitié. Peut-être qu'Obito avait raison en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'en étant aussi soudés, aussi forts, aussi déterminés, ils formeraient le nouveau trio légendaire de Konoha.

\- "Hmm… Je vois… Votre esprit d'équipe s'est très largement amélioré et j'en suis très heureux. Vous formerez une très bonne unité, soyez-en certain", affirma l'Hokage avec un sourire, devant celui éclatant du brun, émerveillé de la jeune fille, heureux du shinobi gris et fier du futur Yondaïme. "Vous pouvez vous retirer."

Les quatre shinobis s'inclinèrent avec respect devant l'Hokage et sortirent de l'édifice de pierre rouge au symbole du feu. Ils descendirent l'allée principale du village, s'approchant de plus en plus de leur domicile respectif.

\- "Obito, Rin, vous pensez sincèrement ce que vous avez dit ?" demanda le fils de Croc Blanc.

\- "Mais bien sûr, idiot", pouffa la jeune fille brune. "Pourquoi l'aurait-on dit s'il en avait été autrement ? Nous sommes des ninjas, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de dire de telles choses à l'Hokage si nous ne les pensons pas."

\- "Nous sommes là pour toi, Kashi. Ne l'oublie pas", ajouta Obito.

\- "Kakashi, Obito, Rin, je suis très fier de vous, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées vous rapprocherez autant, surtout vous deux, n'est-ce pas ?" termina le blond avec un clin d'œil en désignant l'Uchiha et la médecin-nin.

\- "Eh Senseï ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux placé pour parler de rapprochement ! Que se passe-t-il avec Kushina-san ? Kakashi nous a parlé d'une nouvelle soi-disant déconcertante, le Sandaïme est au courant aussi. Pourquoi pas nous ?" s'indigna le brun à lunettes.

\- "Ah oui… ah ah ah, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant", ria Minato, en se passant une main derrière la nuque. "Eh bien, Kushina et moi allons avoir un enfant."

\- "Un… un enfant ?!"

\- "Ooooh Minato Senseï ! Félicitations !" s'émerveilla Rin en lui prenant une main à travers les siennes. "Naruto va naître !"

\- "Eh bien, j'espère que ce sera lui effectivement."

\- "Comment ça ?" demanda l'Uchiha en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- "Eh bien… Si jamais Naruto se trouve être une fille…"

\- "Vous pensez Senseï ?!"

\- "Non car Kushina devrait accoucher en octobre vers la même date que celle du Naruto que nous avons rencontré, mais sait-on jamais… Enfin, nous serons fixés dans quelques semaines puisque Kushina va faire des examens à l'hôpital pour déterminer le sexe du bébé."

\- "Je suis sûre que ce sera un garçon ! Nous pourrons enfin le rencontrer !"

\- "Oui, oui…", rigola le futur père devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

\- "Nous serons en quelque sorte ses frères et sœurs, non ?" ajouta Rin, aux anges.

\- "On pourra le voir tout le temps alors ? Vous l'emmènerez sur le terrain d'entrainement pour qu'il puisse voir de vrais ninjas à l'œuvre ? Je m'occuperai de lui comme s'il était un membre de ma famille !" s'exclama Obito.

\- "Eh oh, ce sera moi son véritable grand frère. J'ai vécu plus de choses avec lui et puis je vis chez Minato Senseï, alors j'ai une place privilégiée."

\- "N'importe quoi, Kashi. On sera tous à la même place et c'est pas parce que tu vis chez Minato Senseï et Kushina-san que tu auras une place plus avantageuse."

\- "On se calme, on se calme", les tempéra Minato, amusé. "Rin, Obito vous pourrez venir autant que vous le souhaitez pour venir le voir. Et chacun aura une place spéciale à ses yeux puisque vous êtes tous uniques."

Obito fit un petit sourire narquois au ninja argenté qui bouda avant d'exploser de rire sous les chatouilles que lui faisaient la médecin-nin pour lui faire perdre son air ronchon.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un croisement qui les séparaient, chacun s'apprêtant à prendre le chemin de son domicile.

\- "Bien, Obito, Rin, je vous veux sur le terrain d'entrainement demain matin. Vous commencerez à vous exercer pour votre nouveau duo avec Kakashi."

Les deux amoureux acquiescèrent avant de les saluer et de repartir, main dans la main, sous le petit sourire satisfait des deux Jônin.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

* * *

Kakashi et Obito s'étaient entraînés sans relâche pendant quatre longues journées interminables, de l'aube jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Ils avaient réussi à synchroniser leur malaxation de chakra pour pouvoir formuler les signes du bras gauche de l'Uchiha à lunettes et du bras droit du shinobi aux cheveux pâles. Cette simple étape n'avait pas été évidente, chacun disposant d'une quantité de chakra différente, et, à la plus grande surprise de Kakashi, le brun en possédait une plus importante que lui. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais pu le constater auparavant puisque son ami avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser son flux de chakra et à le contrôler correctement. Mais grâce à l'éveil de ses Sharingans, il pouvait maintenant mieux comprendre ce mécanisme en visualisant les flux d'énergie se déplaçant dans tout son corps.

La maîtrise du ninjutsu était intervenue plus tard, uniquement après qu'Obito et Kakashi aient su se retrouver en parfaite osmose avec l'autre, calquant leur respiration, imitant leur démarche respective, Sharingan activé, mêlant leur énergie naturelle et spirituelle. Deux copies presque parfaites. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avait finalement réussi à produire un jutsu Kâton que Kakashi s'était empressé de reproduire après cela, son Sharingan le copiant. Cet événement avait provoqué la stupéfaction générale, puisque tous savaient que le jeune ninja avait une affinité avec le Raiton, et Obito s'était amusé en le traitant de copieur.

* * *

 _Flash-back :_

* * *

\- "Comment m'as-tu appelé… ?"

\- "Copieur ! Le Ninja Copieur !" répéta Obito, un large sourire aux lèvres. "Ça en jette, hein ? Kakashi le Ninja Copieur, je trouve ça chouette."

Le gris hocha la tête avec lenteur, trop perturbé par le surnom qu'il venait de lui attribuer. Finalement, il esquissa un sourire sous son masque et approuva d'un signe du pouce.

\- "Va pour Kakashi le Ninja Copieur. C'est toi qui va être à l'origine de ma réputation, dis-moi", dit-il avec un petit rire.

\- "Avec ton Sharingan, je _devais_ être celui qui créerait ta légende !" répondit-il en croisant les bras avec un mouvement de la tête, satisfait. "Tu verras, notre duo sera hors du commun. Nous formons la paire de Sharingan, leurs pouvoirs augmentent drastiquement en nous réunissant, et, de cette façon, en plus des pouvoirs de Rin, nous pourrons devenir le nouveau trio légendaire, pas vrai Rin ?"

\- "Haï !" acquiesça-t-elle, ravie.

Kakashi sourit, heureux de voir que l'entente au sein de leur groupe était devenue parfaite. Ainsi était née sa légende de Ninja Copieur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Obito serait à l'origine de ce surnom. Mais après tout… Il l'avait également surnommé Kakashi au Sharingan. Il aurait dû mourir pendant la Troisième Guerre Ninja, le destin lui rappelait d'une façon ironique ce qui avait changé pour de bon et qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Oui, il avait réussi. Il avait accompli ce que Sakura lui avait expliqué sur les coéquipiers. Par le sauvetage du brun, ils étaient devenus une équipe soudée en tant que shinobis, mais aussi en tant qu'amis sincères. Il n'y avait pas à dire… Sa fleur avait eu raison de le pousser dans cette voie. Le travail d'équipe lui apportait bien plus que tout ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer auparavant. Une véritable famille…

* * *

 _Fin Flash-back_

* * *

Au bout des quatre jours d'entrainement intense, Obito et Kakashi avaient réussi à maîtriser parfaitement le Kâton, Goukakyuu no jutsu, libérant un souffle de flamme à deux. La technique s'était révélée encore plus efficace que celle de base par son ampleur et sa température, qui pouvait causer de graves brûlures à tous ceux qui en étaient un peu trop proche, Minato ayant expérimenté cela, mais avait été soigné par Rin. En très peu de temps, grâce à leur récente amitié et complicité, ils avaient pu obtenir un tel résultat, faisant la fierté de leur Senseï et de la médecin-nin.

Au cinquième jour, Kakashi avait été convoqué par le Sandaïme pour qu'il lui donne les précisions concernant leur mission. Ils allaient accompagner une escouade d'ANBU jusqu'aux frontières qui les séparaient du pays de Kiri afin d'espionner tout mouvement suspect du pays concomitant.

Ils s'étaient ensuite tous retrouvés devant la grande porte du village de Konoha. Obito et Rin étaient fiers, heureux de pouvoir repartir avec lui et d'accompagner des ANBU, mais Kakashi n'était pas rassuré. Il remerciait le ciel intérieurement d'avoir soufflé à son père, étant plus jeune, qu'il devait maintenir son identité cachée par le biais de ce masque, ce qui lui permettait ainsi de dissimuler ses émotions. Personne n'avait donc ainsi remarqué ses états d'âme concernant la mission. Personne n'avait remarqué la peur qui suintait par chaque pore de sa peau, angoissé de commettre à nouveau une erreur qui pourrait peut-être amener à la perte d'un de ses amis…

* * *

Une nouvelle mission pour notre team qui signe la fin des soirées romantiques et des chamailleries entre coéquipiers car, cette fois-ci, les choses sérieuses commencent et avec elles un changement qui prendra toute son importance dans la partie trois, car vous n'allez pas être en mesure de réaliser l'impact considérable de ce qui va s'ensuivre dans les prochains chapitres sur l'histoire...

Alors, on stresse ? ;)

Mais sans suspens de la sorte, sans retournement de situation, sans problèmes à venir et espoir que les choses se dérouleront en faveur de nos héros, l'histoire serait bien trop ennuyeuse n'est-ce pas ? ;p

Eh oui, vous l'aurez compris, vous allez rentrer, chers lecteurs, dans le vif du sujet avec les nouveaux enjeux que je vous ai concocté ;)

A la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	11. Chapter 11

_**Keichido:**_ Pas de soucis pour le retard ! Tu as quand même le droit à des vacances ! ;p Ah pour Obito et Rin, la mission au pont Kannabi qui a faillit les séparer, l'échange de leur premier baiser dans un cadre romantique, et l'adolescence avec les hormones en ébullition aident BEAUCOUP ! ;) Je dirai même qu'il faut savoir la croquer à pleine dent ^^  
Oui, je voulais que ce côté de Kakashi soit développé ! Il est dans une sorte de phase d'euphorie inconsciente depuis qu'il a appris l'arrivée prochaine de Naruto et par conséquent celle de Sakura également. Alors je trouvais ça amusant de faire en sorte que l'attitude de Naruto du voyage temporel déteigne sur notre jeune Kakashi ;) Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'en rencontrant Sakura du futur, en sauvant Obito de la mort et en changeant le cours du temps, Kakashi a appris à devenir plus humain et ouvert aux sentiments qu'auparavant :)  
En étant sauvé de la mort, Obito a pris conscience de ce que devait affronter réellement un ninja dans des situations critiques. Il était normal que cela le fasse mûrir au point qu'il vienne à réfléchir différemment pendant les combats et à s'investir totalement dedans et non plus avec le regard encore innocent qu'il avait avant la guerre :)  
J'ai lu la fin de ton commentaire avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de lire le deuxième et de sourire encore plus. Effectivement, il s'agit bien de cette mission ;)  
Eh oui, comment oublier un événement aussi important et terrible dans la vie de Kakashi et d'Obito ? Beaucoup de choses se passeront durant celle-ci, certaine même ne sont pas soupçonnables... pour le moment ;)  
J'avais très TRES envie de faire ce duo car je pense qu'ils auraient monstrueusement redoutable et puissant s'ils avaient effectivement formés un duo dans le canon. Ils auraient été tellement géniaux ! * petites étoiles dans les yeux * Enfin, bref, je voulais à tout prix le faire alors je n'allais pas m'en priver ! Et puis, quand on voit la scène post mission Kannabi du point de vue d'Obito, celui imagine très clairement qu'il va rentrer à Konoha après avoir retrouvé ses forces pour retrouver Rin et Kakashi avec qui il pourra s'entraîner et former une sorte de duo (même si c'est pas clairement dit mais c'est presque la même chose) puisqu'ils ont le Sharingan tous les deux à présent.  
Ah... je ne peux rien te révéler en ce qui concerne cette mission... Tu le sauras au cours de ce chapitre... ;) (j'ai l'impression d'être une sadique en te faisant peur ainsi XD)

Mille mercis pour tes deux commentaires et les impressions que tu me laisses à chaque fois ! ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^

 _ **scorpon:**_ Eh oui, tu l'as parfaitement compris. Cette mission va être déterminante pour le futur de Kakashi, mais aussi pour le destin de Konoha de manière générale puisque d'une certaine manière celui-ci est lié au futur de Kakashi. Comme tu l'as dit, Kakashi sera-t-il en mesure de forcer le destin à nouveau et de bouleverser ce que l'avenir lui réserve ? Ou échouera-t-il pour réaliser pleinement ce qu'a vécu son double dans ce futur alternatif dans lequel il est allé ?  
C'est sans compter sur un autre facteur qui n'était pas présent dans la première ligne du temps : Obito. Néanmoins, cela sera-t-il suffisant à changer le cours du temps ? La réponse vient tout de suite ! ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _Frontières du pays de Kiri_

* * *

Des dizaines de corps gisaient autour d'eux. Des kunaïs et shurikens s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair tendre des hommes malgré leur protection. Les masques d'ANBU étaient recouverts de sang frais et l'odeur poisseuse de la mort se répandait dans l'air, collant à la peau, s'infiltrant entre leurs vêtements, soulevant un haut le cœur aux shinobis survivants, leur gorge se serrant pour ne pas vomir. L'atmosphère était lourde et le silence régnait de nouveau, comme ayant balayé d'un seul mouvement la bataille sanglante qui s'était déroulée quelques instants auparavant. Ne subsistaient que quelques ninjas de Konoha. Les autres avaient rendu l'âme, la bouche ouverte, les yeux vides derrière leur masque, le liquide vital suintant des diverses blessures.

Derrière un épais rocher, Kakashi s'occupait de bander l'avant-bras d'un Chûnin qui les avait accompagnés, Obito l'aidant à préparer les soins. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, presque maladroits. L'inquiétude transparaissait dans son regard et son souffle était court. Pour cause, Rin avait été enlevée par les ninjas de Kiri. Pendant la bataille, elle s'était tenue en retrait, étant la médecin-nin de l'équipe. Il avait veillé à ne jamais se tenir trop éloigné d'elle, s'attelant à la protéger. Mais encore une fois, alors qu'il pensait avoir progressé, suffisamment pour pouvoir s'enquérir de sa sécurité, il avait échoué.

\- "Merde…", grogna le blessé.

\- "Restez ici, tous", annonça Kakashi, gardant son sang-froid, malgré son état intérieur en ébullition.

\- "Taïcho ! il faut attendre les renforts", argua-t-il.

\- "Pas le temps. L'escouade de Kiri a enlevé Rin pour en faire un cobaye", dit-il en serrant légèrement les poings. "Si elle atteint le village du Brouillard du sang, on ne pourra plus la sauver."

\- "C'est impossible ! Vous serez seuls !"

Obito lança un regard pressé à Kakashi qui hocha la tête et s'entailla légèrement le pouce avec un kunaï.

\- "Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Kuchiyose no jutsu !"

Un escadron de chiens ninjas fit son apparition avec à sa tête Pakkun, sur le dos de Bull. Obito et Kakashi s'approchèrent des animaux invoqués, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

\- "L'odeur de Rin…", commença le jeune Ninja Copieur.

\- "On s'en souvient, fais-nous confiance", le coupa le chef du groupe des Crocs Traqueurs.

Obito rangea avec précipitation leurs armes et son ami se retourna, demandant au blessé de bien vouloir expliquer la raison de leur départ lorsque les renforts arriveraient.

D'un hochement de tête, ils partirent à toute allure, slalomant entre les imposants blocs de pierre, sur les traces de la jolie Kunoïchi brune. Il fallait qu'ils la retrouvent, il fallait qu'ils la sauvent. Il fallait qu'ils la tirent des griffes sadiques de leurs ennemis ! Qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui faire actuellement ? Etait-elle en train de se faire torturer ? De se faire plonger dans un profond Genjutsu ? S'ils avaient osé poser leurs sales mains sur elle, ils le paieraient au prix fort… !  
Ils la sauveraient… coûte que coûte !

Obito serra sa mâchoire sous la colère qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Pas question que sa petite amie soit suppliciée. Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher, personne. Elle était à lui et il la protègerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- "Obito, on va la sauver", affirma son ami d'une voix décidée, dans leur course folle.

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça en hochant la tête d'un mouvement sec. Ses traits se déformèrent peu à peu sous la vague de colère qui le submergeait de plus en plus et sa pupille vira au rouge écarlate… cette même couleur qui teinterait le sol du pays des ninjas de Kiri lorsqu'il la retrouverait.

* * *

Au bout d'un temps, ralentissant la cadence, les chiens leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient proches. Obito et Kakashi malaxèrent leur chakra, prêt à activer leur technique à n'importe quel moment, et cachèrent la signature qu'émettait leur flux d'énergie.

Ils s'approchèrent à pas furtifs et se cachèrent derrière un grand rocher. Il était temps. Des ANBU de Kiri s'étaient postés aux alentours d'une grotte sombre.

\- "Ils doivent la cacher à l'intérieur", chuchota le brun à lunettes.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent acquiesça en lui faisant signe de se taire ensuite. D'un mouvement de la main, il ordonna à sa meute canine de faire diversion en les attirant loin de la prison de pierre qui enfermait Rin.

Des ombres se faufilaient à travers les dents rocheuses surgissant de terre, attirant le regard de leurs ennemis. Le jeune Ninja Copieur lança d'un mouvement vif un kunaï entouré d'un parchemin explosif à l'entrée de la grotte. Il explosa sans plus attendre, provoquant par la même occasion un épais nuage de poussière, mêlé à la pellicule de sable qui recouvrait les roches.

\- "Ça, c'est un coup des ninjas de Konoha !" gronda un des shinobis du pays de l'eau.

Une dizaine d'ANBU sortirent précipitamment de la grotte, se ruant vers l'extérieur pour partir à la poursuite des ninjas du pays du feu. C'étaient aux chiens de Kakashi de jouer à présent. Ils les ralentiraient suffisamment pour qu'ils aient le temps de libérer Rin.

Les quatre chiens étant restés avec eux leur fit signe de les suivre et commencèrent à creuser les parois rocheuses pour infiltrer discrètement le repère de leurs ennemis. Ils parvinrent à former un tunnel suffisamment grand pour leur permettre de passer.  
Vite. Plus vite. Il fallait qu'ils la retrouvent le plus vite possible !

Un dernier coup de crocs de Bull et le tunnel laissa place à une grande cavité. Ils étaient enfin à l'intérieur, ça y est. Retrouver Rin ne serait plus long maintenant.

\- "Bien, vous autres restez ici", annonça Pakkun aux deux autres chiens, toujours sur le dos de l'énorme bulldog anglais.

Il se mit à renifler l'air, cherchant la moindre trace de l'odeur de la médecin-nin. Le regard concentré du meilleur pisteur de la meute s'illumina soudain.

\- "Suivez-moi Kakashi, Obito !"

Après une course effrénée dans le dédale de galerie, ils arrivèrent à une cavité plus profonde que les autres où trônait en son centre un épais rondin de bois. Elle était là, Rin. Elle était attachée, le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux retombant autour de son visage.

Les deux ninjas se précipitèrent à ses côtés, et Kakashi trancha les liens qui la retenaient. Elle tomba de sa prison de bois comme une poupée de chiffon et l'Uchiha la rattrapa juste à temps.

\- "Elle est plongée dans un Genjutsu", constata Pakkun. "Libère-là Kakashi."

\- "Kaï !"

La jeune fille brune sembla reprendre ses esprits et reporta son regard sur ses amis avant d'écarquiller les yeux et se relever précipitamment.

\- "Obito, Kakashi."

\- "On est venu te sauver", lui dit son petit ami en la serrant contre lui.

\- "Il faut fuir, dépêchons !" les pressa le fils de Croc Blanc.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et se précipitèrent à sa suite pour sortir de la grotte. Ils avaient récupéré la jeune fille, mais ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire. À tout moment, ils pouvaient à nouveau croiser les ninjas de Kiri.

Les deux autres chiens qu'ils avaient laissés les rejoignirent à une embouchure d'un tunnel, mais deux ANBU arrivèrent au même instant.

\- "Ce sont des ninjas de Konoha !"

\- "Ils partent avec la captive !"

\- "Vite, allez dans le tunnel !" s'écria le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent.

Ils se ruèrent dans l'ouverture, échappant aux sabres aiguisés de leurs ennemis que Bull venait de repousser d'un puissant aboiement, empêchant toute poursuite par l'effondrement de l'entrée.

Après quelques instants de marche rapide à l'aveuglette, ils parvinrent finalement à rejoindre la sortie et se cachèrent quelques instants derrière des rochers, épiant le moindre agissement de leurs adversaires.

\- "Fuyez, nous allons attirer les poursuivants à nous", les informa le chef de meute.

\- "Je compte sur vous."

\- "S'ils nous cernent, on se séparera."

\- "En route, Rin, Obito."

\- "Minna… il m'arrive quelque chose d'étrange", murmura la jeune fille d'une voix inquiète, le regard voilé d'incompréhension.

\- "Fuyons, on verra ça plus tard."

\- "Uh. Kakashi a raison, Rin. Nous sommes trop proches du danger pour se préoccuper de ça dans l'immédiat. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous resterons près de toi", ajouta le brun en lui prenant la main.

\- "Dispersion !"

Ils s'enfuirent à toute allure de la grotte, chacun rejoignant ses positions prescrites.

Ils rejoignirent la forêt rapidement, alors que le jour tombait peu à peu. Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient sur le chemin de terre qui séparait les arbres. La Kunoïchi, entourée de ses deux amis, affichait toujours un air inquiet et préoccupé. Les deux jeunes hommes ne comprenaient pas ce qui pouvait la troubler à ce point et échangèrent un regard intrigué tout en continuant leur course.

\- "Je ressens quelque chose…", expliqua-t-elle finalement en répondant à l'interrogation silencieuse de ses amis. "Comme une présence au fond de moi…"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" lui demanda Kakashi en fronçant son sourcil visible.

\- "Je ne sais pas trop…", dit-elle finalement.

\- "Ils sont là !"

\- "Attrapez-les !"

Ils étaient à présent encerclés par plusieurs ANBU ennemis qui fonçaient droit sur eux, espérant les prendre en tenaille.

\- "On fonce !" s'écria le voyageur temporel.

D'un coup droit, il dégaina un kunaï qui vint trancher la gorge d'un de leurs assaillants sans hésitation, tandis qu'Obito et Rin s'élancèrent d'un bond pour rejoindre les larges branches des arbres, continuant leur course.

Les autres shinobis les poursuivaient toujours sans relâche, les collant au train.

\- "Ils voulaient que j'accomplisse un rituel", se remémora Rin, les yeux écarquillés d'une peur soudaine. "Un rituel très spécial. Puis ils ont pris le contrôle de mon esprit…"

Leurs ennemis se rapprochaient toujours plus, redoublant de vitesse pour les atteindre et les tuer froidement. Ils étaient vraiment coriaces. Impossible de les distancer à ce stade-là.

\- "Je suis navrée… Obito, Kakashi. Je ne peux pas retourner à Konoha !"

\- "Quoi ?"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

\- "Il faut que l'un de vous deux me tue, tout de suite !" s'alarma-t-elle, la panique la submergeant de plus en plus.

\- "Tu délires Rin ?!"

\- "Mais ça ne va pas non ?! Rin !" s'exclama Obito choqué des propos de sa petite amie.

\- "Non, justement ça ne va pas Obito ! Je suis manipulée ! Si on continue, je risque d'attaquer Konoha !"

\- "C'est impossible ! J'ai promis à tous de veiller sur vous ! Je ne te tuerai pas Rin !"

\- "Comment veux-tu que je puisse te tuer moi aussi !" s'écria l'Uchiha. "Tu es ma petite amie ! Je t'aime Rin ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures !"

\- "Il doit y avoir une autre solution ! Il faut qu'on retourne au village !"

\- "Surtout pas, Kakashi !"

\- "Je vais les retenir un moment", poursuivit-il en ignorant la plainte de son amie, s'arrêtant sur une branche. "Obito, file avec elle !"

\- "Pas question !" reprit-elle en criant.

\- "Rin ! Arrête ! On rentre au village !"

\- "Kakashi, Obito, écoutez-moi maintenant ! Kiri a enfermé en moi le démon Sanbi ! Ils veulent que je retourne au village et qu'il se libère pour que je détruise Konoha !"

\- "Quoi ?!" s'exclama le brun estomaqué. "Les pourritures… !"

\- "Obito, éloigne Rin, on va essayer de trouver une solution mais il faut d'abord les détruire !"

\- "Avec joie !"

La bataille s'engagea. Des shurikens filaient à toute allure entre les branches, des kunaïs se fichaient dans les troncs pour exploser ensuite. Les déflagrations rasaient tout sur leur passage. Le sang giclait des blessures, les cris d'horreur et de souffrance se mêlaient aux hurlements de rage, la folie meurtrière se reflétant dans leurs yeux. Les arbres étaient déracinés, pulvérisés, détruits sous les coups des shinobis. Les attaques de ninjutsu pleuvaient, se mêlant à la poussière, aux larmes et à la pluie. Mille oiseaux en colère se déchaînaient, perforant froidement les torses ennemis, sans aucun état d'âme. Le paysage forestier ne ressemblait plus à rien, hormis à un amas difforme de terre soulevée et de roches éclatées.

Les deux ninjas de Konoha se retrouvèrent finalement suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre.

\- "Kakashi, il faut qu'on les élimine. Leurs renforts ne font qu'affluer."

\- "Uh. Allons-y, Obito."

\- "Kâton ! Goukakyuu no jutsu !" s'écrièrent-ils de concert formant leurs mudrâs avec un bras respectif pour leur technique combinée.

Un immense brasier brûla tout sur son passage, tuant une dizaine de leurs ennemis et blessant gravement une dizaine d'autre.

\- "On les a eus ces fumiers", gronda Obito, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- "D'autres vont arriver encore, on n'en a pas fini, Obito. Hn !"

\- "Kakashi ?"

\- "Je n'ai presque plus de chakra… et ma blessure au flanc gauche empire", expliqua-t-il avec une grimace douloureuse, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front à mesure que son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil. "La lame qui m'a frappée devait être empoisonnée. Il ne faut pas que l'on s'éternise ou je risque d'y passer."

Le corps du shinobi gris s'engourdissait de plus en plus et sa vision diminuait au profit de taches floues. Un fièvre considérable l'atteignait peu à peu et il luttait pour ne pas trembler de douleur alors que chacun de ses mouvements le brûlait atrocement.

Un shinobi de Kiri sortit précipitamment d'une flaque d'eau, dans laquelle il s'était camouflé, un katana à la main, visant la gorge du fils du héros défunt de Konoha, figé sur place à cause du poison qui le paralysait de plus en plus.

\- "Kakashi attention !" s'écria le brun.

\- "Meurs !"

Sans prévenir, une ombre passa et se plaça devant eux les bras ouverts semblant les protéger. Un bruit de chair transpercée leur parvint aux oreilles, le liquide vital giclant avec abondance de la poitrine de la victime, atterrissant avec douleur sur leur visage traumatisé par la vision qui s'offrait à eux. La lame cruelle ressortait de son corps, abandonnée par son propriétaire, affichant la mort dans sa forme la plus déchirable. Un gargouillement s'échappa de la bouche emplis de sang qui perla le long de son cou. Les larmes silencieuses coulèrent avec abondance sur les joues des deux shinobis de Konoha, incapables de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait, totalement pétrifiés.  
Un sourire triste et douloureux fleurit finalement sur le visage de la blessée. Un sourire d'adieu.

\- "Obito… Kakashi…"

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et son corps s'effondra, inerte.

Douleur, haine, désespoir, souffrance. Les trois tomoe des Sharingans tourbillonnèrent rapidement et se transformèrent en arc aux trois branches recourbées. Le Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kakashi s'effondra lui aussi, inanimé, aux côtés de son ami, laissant Obito seul et désespéré.

\- "Kakashi !" cria-t-il en se précipitant auprès de ses amis pour les secouer vivement. "Kakashi ! Réveille-toi ! Oh, Kakashi ! Pas de blague ! Réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux mourir ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser Rin et moi ! Rin, dis-lui ! Rin ! Riiin !"

Mais les deux shinobis de Konoha ne se réveillaient pas. Du sang coulait de leurs plaies, leur regard était éteint. Un vent de mort soufflait son requiem sur la forêt.

\- "Minna… Vous ne pouvez pas mourir… Non… Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser… ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! Je vous en prie ! Je vous en prie… KAKASHIIIII ! RIIIIIIIN !" hurla-t-il avec désespoir.

Sa tête s'abaissa mollement, alors que ses larmes se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues abîmées par les multiples traces de bataille. Non… Non… Ce n'était pas vrai… Ce n'était pas possible… ! Il était en plein cauchemar… ! ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ?! NON ! Il avait perdu les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Rin… Kakashi… Il les avait perdus… ! Ils étaient morts !

\- "AH… AH… RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! RAAAAAAAAHHHHH !"

Une puissante vague d'énergie l'entoura soudain et se propulsa contre ses ennemis, les projetant à terre. Son œil visible reflétait la folie, et une aura meurtrière s'échappait de son chakra, l'enveloppant peu à peu. Il allait les détruire, les réduire en cendre, faire couler leur sang, entendre les craquements sonores de leurs os brisés, entendre leurs cris de souffrance et leurs appels à l'aide. Les supplices de l'Enfer ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

Bon...

Je sens que je vais me faire détester, c'est certain... ^^"

MAIS !

Tout n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ?

Obito est là et n'est pas manipulé par Madara cette fois-ci. Sera-t-il en mesure d'apporter une aide à ses amis mourants ? Ou sera-t-il impuissant face au désespoir qui l'envahit et à la peine qui lui déchire le cœur ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk

Ps: On ne tue pas l'auteur ! Sinon, pas de suite XP  
Je plaisante bien sûr... Enfin, pas pour mon assassinat par contre, hein ? Je tiens quand même à rester en vie...! ^^"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Keichido:**_ J'avais prévenu que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos pour notre team non ? (tentative désespérée d'amadouer le lecteur ^^") J'avoue que pour le chapitre précédent et celui qui va suivre je suis assez sadique, mais tout ne pouvait pas être tout rose pour nos héros car après tout, ce sont des shinobis... :)  
A vrai dire je redoutais ta réaction pour être franche ^^" J'ai ri oui, mais c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose finalement XD Mais tu as été gentil donc ça va ;p  
Tout ce que je peux te donner comme indice pour te rassurer, c'est que je ne supporte pas les fins qui se terminent mal ;)  
Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu malgré la fin pas très fun, c'est l'essentiel ^^ Il fallait bien que je les fasse apparaître ces fameux Ninkens ^^  
Désolée pour la publication tardive ! Je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt et je ne pouvais pas publier le lendemain, ce qui allait faire trop tard au final, donc j'ai publié à 23h mais je ne le ferai plus promis ^^

Merci pour ton commentaire comme toujours et merci de ne pas m'avoir encore tuée XD

 _ **scorpon:**_ Ah pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire à part que leur vie ne tient qu'à un fil et que ce chapitre et le suivant te révéleront si celui-ci se brisera ou non :)  
Je ne dis rien pour ton deuxième point mais je le lis ne t'en fais pas XD  
Eh oui ! Comme dans le manga, Obito a totalement perdu son sang-froid face à une telle situation, qui est même pire que dans le manga puisque ses deux amis sont au bord de la mort et pas seulement Rin cette fois. Enfin, personne ne peut le blâmer pour ça n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il traverse quelque chose de terrible, qui l'est d'autant plus du point de vue d'un Uchiha quand on sait que ce clan est si sensible aux sentiments et aux émotions ! :)

Merci de m'avoir laissé ton impression et de me "protéger" des foudres des autres lecteurs (non, non, je ne te vise pas du tout Keichi XD)

 _ **Lumati:**_ Je suis trop contente que tu aimes autant ! ^^ Eh bien je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients et puis je pense que c'est effectivement une bonne idée alors je le ferai sûrement ;)

Merci pour ton commentaire et ta proposition ^^

 _ **Dimiki:**_ Ah oui, désolée de laisser un tel suspens, mais je ne peux faire autrement (sauf poster plusieurs chapitres en même temps mais à ce moment-là la découverte ne serait pas autant appréciée tu ne crois pas ?;))  
Pour la clarté du chapitre, je n'ai fait que décrire les actions qui se déroulent réellement dans le canon et j'en ai simplement modifié la fin pour la trame de mon histoire (j'ai précisé en début de la partie deux que certain chapitre reprendraient des petits bouts de l'histoire comme les dialogues et certaines actions), donc qu'as-tu mal compris exactement comme action ? ça m'intéresse car si je peux améliorer les choses à l'avenir, c'est mieux ^^  
Alors oui, effectivement la guerre est bien terminée mais je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre précédent par l'intermédiaire du Sandaïme qui explique à la team Minato que des ANBU de Konoha ont perçu les agissements de Kiri qui tente de profiter de cette situation post-guerre pour prendre avantage sur les pays en voie de reconstruction comme celui du feu par exemple. Ce qui est tout à fait vrai puisque c'est ce qui se passe réellement dans le canon et c'est ce qui poussent Kakashi et Rin à partir en mission où elle se fait tuer ensuite. Donc, tout est conforme ^^  
Tu n'as pas à attendre longtemps la suite du coup ;) Elle vient tous les mercredis si tu ne t'en rappelles plus, donc l'attente n'est pas trop longue ;)  
Ah eh bien au moins l'avantage de n'avoir pas suivi en temps et en heure est que tu as pu tout lire d'une traite comme ça ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours et qu'elle sera suffisamment claire à tes yeux cette fois XD

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Pour ce chapitre, je vous recommande vivement ce thème musical : Maisou extended.

* * *

Il pleuvait abondamment. Les grosses gouttes perlaient sur son visage fermé, son œil visible reflet de son âme meurtrie. Il portait ses deux amis, veillant sur eux comme le trésor le plus précieux qui lui eut été permis d'avoir. Ses mains étaient salies du sang de ses victimes et de ceux qui avaient toujours partagé sa vie.  
Son cœur était en pièce, son esprit en lambeau, seul et perdu dans un océan de liquide pourpre, mais ses larmes refusaient de couler. Il ne pleurait pas. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait que trop exprimé ses sentiments auparavant, véritable trouillard, véritable nid à problèmes, et cela avait conduit à leur perte. Alors il ne pleurerait pas. Non. Pas cette fois. Ça ne servirait à rien. Il se murerait derrière un masque de glace, comme son ami l'avait fait autrefois. C'était sa seule solution pour qu'il ne laisse pas le désespoir l'envahir et le posséder entièrement. Il fallait qu'il se le promette.

Les larges portes du village se dessinèrent à travers le rideau aqueux de cette fin du jour, de cette fin de vie que sonnait la cloche meurtrière et cruelle d'un ciel d'orage.

Des shinobis sentinelles accoururent autour de lui, se dépêchant de vouloir l'aider, mais d'un simple regard, il les en dissuada. Il voulait les porter, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin. Il voulait les avoir avec lui. Leurs corps étaient encore le seul rempart qu'il avait pour ne pas céder à la folie et à la haine qui l'avait consumée. Il les avait massacrés. Tous, jusqu'au dernier. Il avait voulu voir leur sang couler, leur mâchoire se détacher sans résistance des visages horrifiés de ses victimes, leurs boyaux se tordre et s'échapper de leur prison de chair, leurs membres désarticulés, leurs yeux exorbités de terreur, leur supplice sans fin avant leur mort. Il les avait torturés, prolongeant leur douleur, leur peur, et il avait _aimé_ ça.

Ses amis en auraient été horrifiés, apeurés, dégoûtés. Lui-même l'était de sa propre personne. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé entrer dans une telle fureur destructrice et sanglante avant cet instant. Jamais.

Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha. Les lumières blafardes qu'il exécrait se propageaient à l'extérieur des fenêtres, trouvant leur chemin parmi la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait avec fracas sur le chemin de pierre.

Des infirmières sortirent en trombe, affolées par le spectacle macabre qui s'offraient à elles, mais il ne bougea pas. Elles se pressèrent autour de lui, tentant de lui enlever le poids mort de ses deux camarades, mais il ne les lâcha pas. Il ne les lâcherait pas. Il les porterait jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à leur lit d'hôpital pour que le constat de leur décès soit fait par les médecins-nin du village et que l'Hokage vienne voir le désastre de l'unité Kakashi et de la tentative sournoise de Kiri d'anéantir Konoha en se servant de Rin, SA Rin comme cobaye.

Il se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sous les regards horrifiés des patients qui attendaient à l'accueil de l'office médicale, entouré d'une dizaine d'infirmières se pressant pour chercher un maximum de médecin-nin compétents afin de s'occuper des deux cas d'urgence.  
Pourquoi se pressaient-elles avec cet air angoissé sur le visage… ? Ça ne servait à rien. Il était parfaitement inutile de se presser. Leur vie avait été rayée de la carte sous les coups de l'ennemi. Et cela par sa faute… S'il avait été plus fort, s'il était parvenu à ne plus dépendre des autres, et à ne plus se laisser dicter par ses émotions, il aurait peut-être pu les sauver…

A présent, il ne verrait plus jamais de lueur de vie dans leurs yeux. Plus de rendez-vous romantiques avec Rin, plus d'heures passées avec elle à regarder les nuages s'effilocher dans le ciel ou se liant amoureusement au gré du vent, plus de sensation divine de l'exquise caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus de regard ambré posé sur lui, emplis d'amour et de tendresse. Il n'y aurait plus de combats avec Kakashi, plus de joutes verbales, plus de regards complices, plus d'accolade fraternelle, plus rien. Et son âme, son cœur, son être partait en lambeaux, morceau par morceau. Sa chair se délitait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, menant ses amis vers les grandes portes blanches qui annonceraient leur mort.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, sur le toit de l'hôpital_

* * *

La pluie avait cessé, mais les nuages noirs ne disparaissaient pas pour autant, embrumant le ciel de leur incommensurable tristesse.

Un Eclair jaune sillonna les airs et atterrit sur le toit du bâtiment hospitalier. Minato s'approcha de son élève, assis sur le bord de la toiture, les épaules baissées et les yeux cachés par ses cheveux déliés de l'emprise de ses lunettes orange, reposant sur le sol. Il posa une main sur son épaule, affermissant légèrement sa poigne, en signe de partage de sa douleur. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus des êtres chers aujourd'hui, et si Obito s'en voulait, le futur père était rongé jusqu'au sang de n'avoir pas pu les accompagner. Comme la dernière fois, il n'avait pas pu arriver à temps pour empêcher un drame, et comme la dernière fois, il se sentait si misérable. Comment pouvait-il se prétendre bon Senseï, bon ninja, bon père, s'il ne parvenait même pas à sauver ses élèves… ? S'il avait reçu l'ordre de les rejoindre, il aurait pu arriver à temps grâce à la balise temporelle qu'il avait placé dans le kunaï de Kakashi. Mais le Sandaïme ne l'avait pas informé, préférant qu'il se concentre sur sa mission administrative. Des vies s'étaient éteintes et lui, l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, futur Yondaïme, n'avait pas été en mesure de les sauver.

\- "Obito… Je suis désolé…", murmura-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui, le regard fixant l'horizon teinté de gris.

\- "…"

\- "J'aurais dû venir avec vous. J'aurais dû… au moins vous accompagner. Rin ne se serait peut-être pas faite enlevée…"

\- "… Senseï… ça n'est pas votre faute. Je suis entièrement responsable. Si j'avais été plus fort, ils seraient encore vivants à l'heure actuelle."

\- "…"

\- "Kakashi avait raison… Un shinobi ne doit pas laisser parler ses émotions. Il ne doit penser qu'au respect des règles et à la réussite de la mission. Sans ces stupides affects, je n'aurais pas eu peur, j'aurais pu éviter que Rin ne s'interpose pour nous sauver, j'aurais pu éviter que Kakashi ne se fasse blesser et empoisonner avant de… succomber."

Minato eut un petit sourire las et soupira.

\- "Mais sans tes émotions", murmura-t-il. "Tu aurais abandonné Rin…"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ne lui répondit pas, prenant ses lunettes entre ses mains pour les serrer vivement.  
Minato Senseï avait peut-être raison. Sans ses sentiments pour Rin, il ne serait peut-être pas allé la récupérer… Mais ça n'arrangeait rien au problème. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment fort et par sa faute ils l'avaient payé de leur vie.

\- "Il faut que je devienne plus fort Senseï… Il le faut…"

Oui, mais à quoi bon ? Pour quoi faire à présent ? Sur qui devait-il veiller ? Qui devait-il protéger ? Qui allait combler ce vide en lui ? Personne. Naturellement. Personne ne pourrait remplacer Kakashi, personne ne pourrait remplacer Rin, son amour. Personne. Jamais.  
Alors pourquoi devenir fort ? Pourquoi… ? A quoi rimeraient ses efforts s'il ne pouvait plus les protéger ?

\- "Il faut que je leur prouve de là où ils sont que je peux devenir fort… que je pourrai sauver mes futurs équipiers… que je pourrai les sauver…"

Des tremblements commencèrent à secouer ses membres et il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Mais ils ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Ses yeux se voilèrent peu à peu, et un petit gémissement fut étouffé dans sa gorge par la barrière de ses lèvres serrées.

\- "Non. Je ne dois pas… Je ne peux pas… Je ne dois pas pleurer… ! Je ne dois pas pleurer ! IL NE FAUT PAS QUE JE PLEURE ! ASSEZ DE LARMES ! ASSEZ DE FAIBLESSE !"

Des perles salées glissèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il levait la tête, s'adressant au ciel, d'une voix désespérée, les poings tremblants de colère et de chagrin. Ses yeux étaient emprunts d'une folie et d'une fureur que Minato n'avait jamais décelé auparavant chez son apprenti. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, ses mâchoires ouvertes et crispées sous la douleur du deuil qu'il portait, s'adressant à la présence imaginaire de ses compagnons.

\- "QUE M'AURAIS-TU DIT KAKASHI, HEIN ? QUE M'AURAIS-TU DIT ? TU AURAIS BIEN RI DE ME VOIR AINSI, INCAPABLE DE TENIR MA PAROLE POUR EMPÊCHER MES LARMES DE COULER ! POURQUOI N'AI-JE PAS ETE EN MESURE DE VOUS PROTEGER ? POURQUOI ? DIS-LE-MOI ?! ON DEVAIT LA PROTEGER ! ON DEVAIT VEILLER SUR ELLE, SUR NOUS TOUS COMME DES FRERES ! ET TOI TU M'AS ABANDONNE ! TU M'ABANDONNES DANS UN MOMENT OU J'AI LE PLUS BESOIN DE TOI ! RIN EST MORTE ! MON CŒUR EST EN MIETTE ET TU ME LAISSES SEUL !"

Les nuages s'obscurcissaient comme la promesse d'une menace à venir, mais Obito n'en avait pas fini. Ses reproches, son amertume, sa souffrance se liaient en hurlements déchirants s'élevant dans le ciel orageux, dont seul Minato était le spectateur. Il ne prononçait pas un mot, trop choqué de voir son élève laisser parler ainsi son désespoir. Et toute cette rancœur, cette haine, cette désolation qu'il déversait en un flot de cris adressés contre son équipier tombé au combat, alors qu'ils étaient en fait adressés à lui-même…

\- "TU N'ATTENDAIS QUE ÇA DEPUIS LE DEBUT, AVOUE ! TU VOULAIS ME VOIR EN POSITION DE FAIBLESSE EN TE PLEURANT ! TU L'AS EU TA VENGEANCE ! TU T'ES BIEN MOQUE DE MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU ME LAISSES ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE LE SEUL A PLEURER SUR LA TOMBE DE RIN ! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE LE SEUL A FAIRE FACE A SA MORT ! KAKASHI !"

Il prit finalement sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie fine qui tombait à nouveau, ses traits déformés par la colère. Son souffle haletant lui provoquait une dyspnée incontrôlable, accentuée par les tremblements de son corps. Il était en train de devenir fou… Sa conscience partait peu à peu dans les limbes du néant, revivant chaque instant de désespoir qui l'avait envahi en voyant ses deux amis tomber. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversait la poitrine et pourtant, il lui semblait ne plus avoir de cœur, un simple trou béant. Il ne pouvait pas être éveillé. Il devait sûrement être plongé dans un Genjutsu dont il se réveillerait, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possibles.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, détendant ses muscles faciaux, laissant la tristesse s'emparer de lui. Sa mâchoire toujours entrouverte en un rictus douloureux, laissant s'échapper un murmure amer.

\- "Tu m'avais juré… Tu m'avais juré Kakashi…"

Ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle, et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules trempées par la pluie, se consolant de l'absence de ces deux personnes qui n'étaient plus.

\- "Rin… Rin… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça… ? Je t'aime tant… Ma douce Rin… Kakashi… Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné… ?"

* * *

 _Plusieurs jours plus tard_

* * *

Le village était réuni autour de la petite tombe de granit grise où était gravée le nom d'une ninja tombée au combat : Rin Nohara. Les shinobis de leur génération, Gaï, Kurenaï, Asuma, Genma, Aoba, Kotetsu, Izumo, Anko, Minato Senseï, Sandaïme-sama, tous ceux ayant connu la si belle Kunoïchi aux cheveux bruns. Ils étaient là, le regard baissé sur la sépulture de pierre qui enfermerait à jamais le corps de la jeune fille qu'il aimait plus que sa propre existence. Rin…

L'Hokage avait prononcé des mots d'adieux, chacun avait déposé une fleur sur sa tombe, chacun avait lâché une petite larme pour la défunte, mais nul n'avait ce vide en lui, rongeant leur chair jusqu'au sang, absorbant la moindre trace de vie pour ne laisser qu'une coquille creuse.

Ils étaient tous repartis, le laissant seul, le regard baissé, ses joues sèches de toute humidité salée. Il se l'était juré.  
Minato Senseï était resté quelques temps à ses côtés, en silence. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait nullement besoin de dire quelque chose car il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien à faire pour consoler les survivants. Rien. Absolument rien. Aucun son n'atteignait le brun, aucune parole, aucune marque de tendresse. Les regards de pitié l'étouffaient, la présence humaine l'étouffait. Il voulait simplement être seul, à regarder cette petite plaque rocheuse et lisse où était inscrit le nom de sa petite amie, morte au combat, morte pour les sauver, lui, le village, tous. Et bientôt, une autre tombe fleurirait à côté d'elle, une tombe au nom de son meilleur ami, de celui qui était devenu son frère d'arme, de celui qui était parti trop tôt. Elle ne serait pas seule au moins. Il serait là pour elle, pour veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien là où ils étaient.

Rin ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui murmurer encore et encore cette phrase magique qu'il aimait tant qu'elle lui répète, comme une litanie sans fin, un sourire aux lèvres d'une voix si douce. _Je t'aime… Je t'aime Obito… Mon Obito… Mon Obito…_ Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le soigner, le rabrouer quand il arrivait en retard, le regarder avec des yeux emplis d'un sentiment si fort qu'il ne pouvait le décrire correctement. Elle ne le pourrait plus jamais…

Kakashi ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se moquer de lui, inventer de nouvelles parades à leur chamaillerie, rire aux éclats devant ses moues boudeuses, devant ses projets tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres qu'il lui proposait, se battre avec lui, lui parler de Sakura, le regard emplis d'un amour débordant pour la mystérieuse jeune femme qui apparaîtrait dans le futur. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui raconter encore une fois les folles aventures qu'il avait vécu pendant son voyage dans le temps, les espoirs qu'il plaçait dans l'avenir, l'espoir fou de pouvoir retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Il ne le pourrait plus jamais…

Quant à lui, il ne serait pas seul, oh non. Il s'était déjà fait un ami, un toute nouvel ami dont les lettres volaient autour de lui, bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Un ami du nom de désespoir.

La team Minato était belle et bien détruite, des lambeaux de rêves sombres emportant dans le ciel les traces des sourires éclatants de trois adolescents riant aux éclats dans les allées de Konoha, la tête pleine de visions abracadabrantes du nouveau trio légendaire qu'ils ne constitueraient jamais.

* * *

ça y est... Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort... je vais définitivement me faire réduire en cendre par les foudres des lecteurs ^^"

Pour tout vous dire, je me sens vraiment très mal de vous laisser patienter une semaine entière après avoir lu un tel chapitre, mais malgré tout, comme il est bien plus important que vous ne l'imaginez, je suis contrainte de le laisser ainsi.

Enfin... pour ceux qui n'en veulent pas encore à ma vie (il doit au moins en avoir quelques uns quand même ? hein... ?), je vous sers mes petites questions de fin habituelles pour maintenir le suspens, comme toujours ;)

La situation semble se diriger vers un inexorable dénouement qu'est la fin de toute chose : la mort.

Nul espoir d'avenir ne semble possible pour nos héros, et pourtant, comme le dirait si bien le fameux directeur de Poudlard : "on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir, d'allumer la lumière... "

Reste à savoir... comment ? ;)

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Et on ne mord/déchiquette/découpe en rondelle/ [insérer une idée de torture ou de meurtre] pas l'auteure, SURTOUT si on veut avoir la suite ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	13. Chapter 13

_**Keichido:**_ Oui, c'est vrai qu'il était très riche en émotions, car il fallait que je retranscrive du mieux que je pouvais les sentiments d'Obito qui est partagé entre la haine, la douleur et la tristesse...  
Tu es pragmatique effectivement, mais j'ai le regret de te contredire car tout ceci est réel malheureusement, après ça ne va pas dire que rien ne va s'arranger... ! ;)  
Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu malgré tout, et que tu aies pu ressentir tout ce qu'Obito éprouve :) J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car je voulais qu'il soit réaliste et qu'on puisse vraiment s'imaginer tout ce qu'il ressent en cet instant en se mettant à sa place :)  
Je me suis bien démerdée alors car, je te le confirme, ce chapitre sera beaucoup moins triste que les deux précédents ne t'en fais pas ^^

Merci beaucoup de me laisser ton commentaire habituel qui me fait très plaisir ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis les funérailles de Rin. Une semaine qu'Obito passait tout son temps devant sa tombe, le regard dans le vide, la tête baissée, la gorge sèche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Celles de Kakashi surviendraient quelques jours plus tard…

Ses camarades de promotion avaient tous tentés de lui faire retrouver le sourire, mais personne n'avait réussi. Personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à ça. Rin et Kakashi étaient leurs amis, leurs frères d'armes, leurs camarades, leurs rivaux. Et ils les avaient perdus à jamais. Désormais, seuls quelques mots sur les stèles de pierre grise leurs permettraient de se souvenir de leur sourire.  
Celle de Rin était très fleurie, mais ce qui trônait devant son nom n'était pas de nature végétale. Il lui avait laissé ses lunettes orange, celles qu'elle lui avait offertes dans leur enfance. Car avec sa mort, disparaissait aussi sa précédente vie. Elle avait toujours été là, à chaque instant, et plus encore ces derniers jours. Ces quelques instants à partager leur amour commun avaient été merveilleux mais si courts… Son destin si cruel ne l'avait mené qu'à un futur où la mort était présente partout. Son corps n'était pas mort comme celui de Kakashi et de Rin, mais son cœur l'était lui. Sa vie passée s'effaçait peu à peu, laissant les rires de ses deux amis s'échapper dans les airs, rejoignant l'Au-delà.

Une silhouette féminine s'avança à pas lents, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, la mine terne et triste. Elle s'approcha de la sépulture pour y placer la gerbe et prit place à ses côtés, se recueillant elle aussi sur la tombe de la défunte.

\- "Obito… Promets-moi de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir…", murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- "…"

* * *

 _Flash-back :_

* * *

Le soleil perçait à travers les branches des cèdres de la forêt du terrain d'entrainement numéro trois. De nombreux kunaïs et shurikens étaient fichés dans les troncs des arbres feuillus et quatre shinobis discutaient avec entrain de leur entrainement.

\- "Bien, tu m'as touché", affirma Minato en hochant la tête, satisfait.

\- "Ooooh ! Tu as réussi à blesser Senseï ! Tu es super fort Kakashi !" s'enjailla Rin en admiration devant le talent de son ami Chûnin.

\- "Je ne l'ai touché qu'une fois. Ce n'est pas si impressionnant que ça."

\- "Je… Je peux le faire moi aussi, vous savez ?!" s'écria Obito, agacé de l'attitude de Kakashi et de l'admiration que lui portait celle qu'il aimait en secret.

Un poids vint s'écraser sur sa tête, le coupant dans son élan déterminé.

\- "Nice timing, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Ugh !"

\- "Kushina-san ! Ouais !" se réjouit la jeune Kunoïchi en se précipitant à la rencontre de la compagne du blond.

\- "Vous vous en sortez bien ?"

\- "Uh. Plutôt bien, oui", acquiesça le Namikaze. "On était sur le point de faire une pause."

\- "Ça tombe bien. Regardez, le déjeuner", dit-elle en désignant le panier repas puis en le tendant à la jeune fille. "Voici votre commande, c'est spécial Kushina !"

\- "C'est super ! J'adore les repas que vous nous préparez Kushina-san ! Merci !"

La femme aux cheveux écarlates en eut les larmes aux yeux avant de prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille et la serrer contre elle à l'image d'une peluche.

\- "Ooooh ! Tu es tellement mignonne ! Tu es une si gentille fille Rin, tu sais !"

\- "Ah… Kushina, je crois que tu l'étouffes un peu", tenta Minato en s'approchant.

\- "Minato, ne sois pas jaloux ! J'ai bien le droit de la serrer dans mes bras alors qu'elle me fait un compliment ! Pff, quel rabat joie franchement", bouda-t-elle sous les rires de la jeune fille.

* * *

 _Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

\- "Promets-le-moi Obito… en souvenir de sa mémoire… en souvenir des espoirs qu'elle plaçait en toi… en souvenir du dernier sourire qu'elle t'a fait…"

Le brun serra les poings légèrement sous la vague de tristesse qui l'envahit soudain au souvenir du visage de sa petite amie, son amour de toujours.

\- "… Je ferai de mon mieux", murmura-t-il finalement.

L'Uchiha sortit du cimetière à pas lents, laissant Kushina se recueillir seule. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Ses deux raisons de vivre étaient parties. On les lui avait arrachés sans aucune pitié, laissant un gouffre sans fond à la place de son cœur. Il n'avait plus aucune motivation, plus aucune source de joie, de rire, d'amour. Plus rien.  
Etait-ce là le véritable visage du monde ? Le véritable système shinobi ? Avec ces engrenages, ces conflits tous plus inutiles, sanglants et barbares les uns que les autres. Kakashi avait toujours eu raison finalement. Ils ne pouvaient pas exprimer leurs émotions, parce qu'ils n'étaient que des shinobis. De simples armes, de simples pantins dirigés par les seigneurs des pays dans leur quête du pouvoir et les multiples corruptions qui sévissaient. Ce n'était pas la faute des ninjas, ce n'était pas non plus sa faute. Non. C'était la faute de ce système pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il l'avait réalisé depuis déjà quelques temps, mais refusait de l'admettre tant la vérité le faisait frissonner. A présent, maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, maintenant que sa vie n'avait plus de but, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Les racines de la corruption s'étaient enlisées profondément dans chaque pays, contaminant de leur venin putride tous les influents. Voulait-il devenir Hokage dans ses conditions ? Voulait-il vraiment s'engager dans les rouages politiques aux mécanismes malsains ?

\- "Obito ! Obiitooo !" s'écria une personne s'approchant de lui à grande foulée, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il s'arrêta pour laisser le temps au shinobi de le rejoindre. La Kunoïchi l'atteignit enfin, le regard déterminé, une petite lueur ravie brillant dans le fond de ses yeux.

\- "… Shizune… ?" dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- "Obito, il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital ! C'est urgent !"

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Vas-y je te dis !"

\- "Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça là…", rétorqua-t-il en soupirant et commençant à reprendre son chemin. "Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas médecin-nin."

\- "Obito !"

L'Uchiha ne lui répondit pas, replongeant dans son mutisme et l'ignorant totalement. La brune grogna entre ses dents, agacée par son comportement alors que la nouvelle était extrêmement importante. D'un pas déterminé, elle se précipita sur lui, saisi le col de sa veste de Chûnin et lui colla un baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, le regard vif, prête à se faire entendre.

\- "Qu'est-ce que… ?!"

\- "J'utilise les moyens du bord pour que tu m'écoutes et que tu fasses ce que je te dis", le coupa-t-elle vivement. "Va à l'hôpital, c'est important. Vraiment."

\- "Mais qu'y a-t-il à la fin ?" s'agaça-t-il.

\- "… Kakashi… il est vivant."

\- "Kakashi… ?!"

Sans attendre, il se rua dans l'allée principale de Konoha, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans prendre le temps de faire attention à ne pas bousculer les passants.

\- "Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins me remercier de t'apporter la nouvelle !" entendit-il Shizune se plaindre en criant.

\- "Merci Shizune !" s'écria-t-il en s'éloignant de plus en plus.

Son cœur battait à vive allure. Kakashi était vivant ! Son meilleur ami n'avait pas péri sous les coups de l'ennemi ! Il allait le revoir ! Il n'était plus seul !

Il courrait de plus en plus vite, le vent fouettant sur son visage qui reprenait des couleurs, le regard emplis d'espoir. Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva précipitamment devant la porte de l'hôpital et s'y engouffra sans prendre le temps de laisser passer ceux qui en sortaient.

\- "Hatake Kakashi, quelle chambre ?" demanda-t-il avec empressement sans même saluer les gérantes de l'accueil.

\- "Hatake… Hatake… Ah oui, le shinobi qui s'est réveillé de son profond coma il y a quelques heures", réfléchit-elle en parcourant les données de l'hôpital. "Chambre 215."

\- "Merci."

Obito reprit sa course folle, ignorant les cris de protestation des infirmières qui lui rappelaient l'interdiction de courir dans le bâtiment. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre puis traversa un long dédale de couloir, regardant les numéros rapidement, pour finalement arriver à la porte qu'il cherchait. Chambre 215. Patient : Hatake Kakashi.  
Il s'arrêta et souffla un peu, reprenant sa respiration. Il se releva et fixa la poignée. Il était là, juste derrière cette porte. Sûrement perdu et désorienté. Ne sachant ce qui s'était passé à la fin de cette mission. Ne sachant si Rin avait été sauvée ou non.  
D'un geste tremblant, le brun fit coulisser la porte et son regard se fixa immédiatement sur une silhouette, assise sur son lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte, les cheveux voletant souplement au gré de la brise de cet après-midi.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-il, les yeux vitreux sous l'émotion. "Kakashi… Kakashi… !"

Son ami se retourna, plongeant son regard onyx dans le sien, son masque absent de son visage angélique. Il était là. Il était bien vivant.

\- "Kakashi… !" sanglota Obito en se précipitant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. "Kakashi… ! Tu es là… ! Tu es bien là… ! Tu n'es pas mort… !"

Le shinobi argenté eut un petit sourire et répondit à l'étreinte du brun qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, incapable de retenir ses émotions malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

\- "… Oui… Je suis de retour, Obito", lui répondit-il d'une voix douce.

\- "J'ai eu si peur… ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours… !" gémit-il.

\- "On ne me tue pas aussi facilement", répondit-il avec un rire léger.

\- "Mais je t'ai ramené du champ de bataille, je ne sentais plus ton pouls… ! Ton cœur bat bien au moins… ?" reprit-il en posant son oreille sur la poitrine du jeune Ninja Copieur pour vérifier.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant. C'est fini. Je suis bien vivant."

\- "Oui… tu es vivant…", soupira-t-il de bonheur en fermant les yeux, les larmes roulant encore sur ses joues, écoutant le rythme régulier et rassurant.

Son meilleur ami esquissa un léger sourire en frottant doucement de manière réconfortante une main sur le dos du brun, sa tête reposant sur son torse.

\- "Le poison qui s'est disséminé dans mon corps avait considérablement ralenti mon rythme cardiaque, c'est pour cela que tu ne l'avais pas senti. Les médecins-nin m'ont opéré pour extraire le fragment de lame qui s'était introduit dans mes vaisseaux sanguins et qui se dirigeaient vers mon cœur. Ils m'ont ensuite extrait le poison. Si tu ne m'avais pas ramené à temps, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est."

Il sentit la prise du brun se raffermir sur sa tenue d'hôpital qui se mit à trembler légèrement. Son haut s'humidifia par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur le visage de l'Uchiha. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, silencieux, laissant leurs émotions s'exprimer, heureux de se retrouver après la terrible mission qu'ils avaient eu à remplir.

\- "Nee, Obito… Et Rin… ?" interrogea finalement Kakashi dans un murmure.

Le Chûnin releva la tête, se dégageant de la douce chaleur du torse de son ami, essuya d'un revers de sa manche les traces de ses larmes, et baissa les yeux, le regard triste et douloureux en serrant les poings. Le silence du jeune homme fut révélateur.

\- "… C'est de ma faute… Si j'avais été un bon commandant, un bon Jônin, elle serait encore parmi nous", se reprocha-t-il en fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés par la culpabilité et la colère.

\- "Ce n'est nullement ta faute, Kakashi", le coupa Obito en secouant négativement la tête. "Elle s'est interposée pour nous sauver. C'est elle qui a choisi de nous protéger."

\- "Mais si j'avais réussi à veiller sur elle plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas fait enlever !" rétorqua-t-il. "Il n'y aurait jamais eu de problèmes et nous aurions pu rentrer au village tous les trois sains et saufs ! C'est de ma faute…", termina-t-il dans un murmure plaintif, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- "Nous ne pouvions rien faire dans notre situation, Kakashi. Nous avions plusieurs ninjas de Kiri sur nous et nous devions éviter de nous faire tuer. Nous n'avons rien pu faire car nous n'étions pas en mesure de faire quelque chose."

L'argenté ne lui répondit pas, les yeux toujours plissés, et les lèvres pincées, face aux reproches qu'il se faisait mentalement.

\- "Mais… en revanche, si Minato Senseï avait été présent… Peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes grâce à son Hiraishin."

\- "… Je ne suis pas assez fort…"

\- "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Kashi. Mais Minato Senseï aurait été d'une grande aide, c'est vrai."

\- "…"

\- "Néanmoins, je peux comprendre ta colère", ajouta-t-il en fermant les poings. "Je me suis senti si impuissant en vous voyant mort tous les deux sous les coups des ninjas de Kiri."

\- "Les ninjas de Kiri… Que sont-ils devenus ? Comment as-tu fait pour leur échapper ?"

\- "… Je les ai tous tué. Jusqu'au dernier", répondit-il la mine sombre. "C'était un véritable massacre. Un bain de sang. J'ai senti en moi un pouvoir bien plus grand encore que ceux de mon oncle Fugaku. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre sur le moment. Je voulais déchaîner ma rage sur ces êtres nuisibles, en vous vengeant."

Kakashi le regarda, éberlué. Obito, le si gentil jeune homme, un peu maladroit, toujours en retard, profondément amoureux de Rin, devenir un monstre sanguinaire capable de décimer entièrement toute une escouade de shinobis adverses ? Comment était-ce possible ?

\- "Je sais… Je te dégoûte, pas vrai ?"

\- "Non, non. C'est juste que… Enfin, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer cela venant de toi."

\- "Hm…"

\- "Quel est ce nouveau pouvoir dont tu m'as parlé ?"

\- "Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je l'ai ressenti juste après la mort de Rin. C'est au niveau de mon Sharingan, je crois. Quelque chose a changé."

\- "Comment as-tu réussi sans Ninjutsu ?"

\- "Je n'ai usé que de ma pupille, faisant apparaître de multiples blocs de pierre anthracites qui les ont écrasés, ou en faisant disparaître certains de leurs membres, il me semble. Je t'avoue que ce passage est un peu confus dans ma tête. Et vu l'atrocité de la scène, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'en souvenir."

\- "Oui, je comprends. Il faudra quand même en parler à Minato Senseï, peut-être qu'il saura t'aider. Si ce pouvoir se révèle être très puissant, il te sera grandement utile pour t'améliorer et tu pourras peut-être même devenir Jônin comme moi", termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Obito le regarda et lui rendit le sien, un peu gêné, mais reconnaissant de voir que son ami ne réagissait pas mal en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait.

\- "Obito… ?"

\- "Hm ?"

\- "… ça va aller… ?" lui demanda Kakashi, soucieux. "Pour Rin…"

\- "…"

\- "Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question…"

\- "Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas."

Il marqua une courte pause et soupira.

\- "Je ne te cache pas que chaque jour est une véritable torture. Tout me fait penser à elle, à ce que nous avons vécu, à ses rires, à ses baisers... J'ai l'impression de l'entendre tout le temps, je m'attends à la voir surgir à chaque instant… alors qu'en fin de compte ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination…"

Kakashi baissa le regard. Rin lui manquait à lui aussi et il s'en voulait terriblement, bien plus que ce qu'Obito pouvait penser. Le brun n'était pas au courant, mais lui savait que Rin était morte à l'époque dans laquelle il était allé. Il savait qu'il devait la protéger et que sa vie allait être menacée pendant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja, et pourtant… il avait échoué, lamentablement. Aucun des mots de son ami ne pourrait lui ôter le poids de la culpabilité et le goût amer que lui laissait la mort de Rin. Malgré ses quelques connaissances qu'il avait acquises sur son futur, et sur celui de ses coéquipiers, il n'avait pas pu changer son destin tragique.

\- "Je suis désolé…", murmura-t-il.

\- "Arrête Kashi", le sermonna Obito avec un petit sourire triste. "J'étais encore plus désespéré lorsque j'ai vu que tu étais parti aussi, mais à présent, ma peine a diminué de moitié si je puis dire. Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant Kakashi. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu de réelle importance aux yeux de ma famille, enfin de mon clan, et que mes parents sont décédés, tout comme ma grand-mère il y a quelques années."

\- "… Uh…"

\- "Notre rapprochement depuis ton retour de Rôran m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, je ne sais pas si tu le réalises. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés en peu de temps, compensant toutes ces années où nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à nous disputer", dit-il avec un petit rire las. "Je veux que tu saches que tu comptes énormément pour moi, autant que Rin. Tu es comme un frère pour moi", ajouta-t-il en posant un regard plein de chaleur sur lui.

\- "Obito…", dit-il d'une voix émue.

\- "C'est pour ça que ta mort était quelque chose d'impensable, d'inimaginable. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre toi aussi alors que Rin venait de mourir sous nos yeux. Tu es le dernier pilier qui me reste avant de sombrer dans la folie. Celle-là même qui m'a consumée avec les ninjas de Kiri."

Le cœur de Kakashi se serra sous l'émotion en entendant les paroles de son meilleur ami et il le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, laissant une petite larme couler sur sa joue démasquée.

\- "Je serai toujours là pour toi, Obito. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre moi non plus", chuchota-t-il, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. "La seule raison pour laquelle je suis heureux aujourd'hui, c'est de savoir que j'ai au moins réussi à te sauver. Comment aurais-je pu vivre en vous ayant perdus tous les deux ?"

Comment aurait-il pu en effet ? Comment son double du futur avait-il pu vivre avec tant de perte autour de lui ?

* * *

Flash-back :

* * *

 _\- "Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait… Tu ne connais que la mort d'Oto-san… Tu ne peux pas savoir… Tu ne peux pas connaitre cette peur qui t'envahit quand tu t'attaches à quelqu'un et que tu ne redoutes qu'une chose… que cette personne disparaisse de ta vie… comme toutes les autres… comme à chaque fois…"_

* * *

Fin flash-back

* * *

Il le savait à présent. Il savait ce que l'autre Kakashi avait voulu lui expliquer lors de leur discussion devant la stèle des héros suite à la confession de Sakura. Cette peur, cette horreur, ce désespoir, ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il les connaissait à présent. Mais il connaissait également une chose que son double n'avait jamais pu connaitre. La joie de retrouver un frère.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

* * *

Les deux shinobis avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à discuter et à passer en revue tous les souvenirs de leur équipe et de la présence de la jeune Kunoïchi brune partie trop tôt. Sa mort était un véritable drame pour eux, une plaie qui ne se refermerait jamais, mais le bonheur de s'être retrouvés dépassait en ces instants cette immense peine. C'était un rayon de soleil parmi la douleur qui enserrait leur cœur.

Un vent léger traversa la chambre de l'hôpital tandis que les deux amis discutait de la guérison du futur ninja aux mille techniques.

\- "Minato Senseï !" s'exclama Kakashi.

\- "Je suis heureux de voir que tu es de nouveau sur pieds, Kakashi."

\- "…Uh… De justesse, mais je le suis, grâce à Obito."

\- "Je suis désolé pour Rin… J'aurais dû être présent, j'aurais dû au moins vous accompagner… Mais le Sandaïme m'a convoqué pour une mission d'une grande importance…"

Le blond marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés par la culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu sauver sa troisième élève.

\- "Vous savez que quelques ninjas des pays voisins comme celui d'Iwa sont encore revêches et refusent le traité de paix que le Sandaïme a conclu avec le Tsuchikage. Sarutobi-sama a démissionné et m'a confié la responsabilité du village. Je suis le Yondaïme Hokage à présent."

\- "Felicitations Minato Senseï! Euh non, Yondaïme", se corrigea le jeune Ninja Copieur.

\- "Vous pouvez m'appeler comme avant. Après tout, certains au village pensent que je ne suis pas encore en mesure d'endosser de telles responsabilités efficacement."

\- "Senseï… ?"

\- "Oui ?"

\- "C'est la fin de notre équipe, n'est-ce pas… ?" interrogea Obito dans un murmure.

\- "… Nous formerons toujours une équipe Obito. Même si Rin n'est plus parmi nous, même si vous ne la voyez plus, elle nous accompagne dans chacun de nos pas parce qu'elle est ici", compléta-t-il d'une voix douce en touchant le cœur de ses deux élèves. "Elle sera toujours là pour veiller sur vous et vous voir grandir. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne peut qu'être fière de ce que vous êtes devenus et de l'amitié qui vous lie désormais."

Les deux amis baissèrent les yeux, le regard douloureux emplis du souvenir de la mort de Rin.

\- "J'aimerais que vous intégriez chacun un service particulier de notre village car vous serez tous les deux mes bras droits."

\- "Un service particulier ?" souligna l'argenté.

\- "Uh. Kakashi, j'aimerais que tu intègres l'ANBU. Quant à toi Obito, parce que ta maîtrise du Ninjutsu n'est plus possible seul, j'aimerais que tu intègres la police de Konoha dont ton oncle est le commandant en chef."

Ils acquiescèrent non sans surprise sur leur visage, avant de se lancer un regard en coin.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Nous voulions vous parler de quelque chose, Minato Senseï."

\- "Quoi donc ?"

\- "Pendant cette mission contre Kiri, après la… après l'incident, j'ai développé un nouveau pouvoir au niveau de ma pupille, mais j'en ignore totalement la nature. Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez quelques informations à ce sujet."

\- "… Un changement au niveau de ton Sharingan ?"

\- "Uh."

\- "Eh bien, le mystère de ces pupilles a toujours été très bien gardé par ton clan. Mais tu sais bien sûr que les Sharingans se développent après une émotion forte que ressent un Uchiha. Peut-être que lorsque vous êtes témoins d'une scène qui est susceptible de vous marquer à vie, vous développez un nouveau pouvoir ?"

\- "… J'en ai eu l'impression."

\- "Il faudra que tu demandes à Fugaku. Il est le mieux placé pour le savoir après tout."

\- "… Uh…"

Le blond baissa légèrement le regard en proie à la réflexion. Son ami d'enfance, Fugaku, lui avait expliqué la face obscure de ce Dôjutsu ainsi que la nouvelle habilité que les Uchiha développait lorsqu'ils assistaient à la mort de l'être qui leur était le plus cher, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'annoncer à Obito qu'il avait connu le triste et cruel pouvoir du Mangekyou Sharingan. Comment pourrait-il lui annoncer que la mort de Rin était responsable de ce changement ?  
Minato les salua et partit de l'hôpital, les laissant se reposer après le choc des émotions de ces derniers jours.

\- "Nous ne serons plus ensembles du coup", souligna Obito avec un petit sourire triste.

Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite, son visage reflétant la peine qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Minato Senseï ne les avait pas séparés sans raison véritable, autre que l'incapacité de maîtrise du Ninjutsu par le brun du moins. Non, il avait très certainement voulu les empêcher de ressasser les souvenirs terribles de cet incident et apaiser cette douleur qui disparaîtrait difficilement avec le temps, chose qui n'aurait pu être le cas en se côtoyant sans cesse, rappelant à chaque instant l'absence de la jeune fille brune.

\- "Je serai toujours là pour toi, Obito. Même si nous ne sommes plus dans la même équipe, même si nous ne travaillons plus ensemble. Je serai là."

Obito lui sourit chaleureusement et lui tendit son petit doigt pour lui prendre le sien, en signe de promesse.

\- "On sera toujours ami quoi qu'il se passe. Nous formerons toujours l'équipe Minato, en souvenir de Rin."

\- "En souvenir de Rin", acquiesça-t-il.

\- "Promis", dirent-ils en chœur.

Un doux alizé s'engouffra à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, transportant un doux arôme floral, si semblable à celui d'une Kunoïchi brune, scellant leur promesse à jamais.

* * *

Obito et Kakashi se sont retrouvés et, même si le trio n'est plus d'actualité, ils seront en mesure de poursuivre les rêves qu'ils avaient formulé en présence de Rin, en souvenir de sa mémoire et de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite.

Malgré la distance, malgré les différents corps de métier qu'ils empruntent, cela ne changera rien à leur amitié largement renforcée après ce cruel incident.

Alors pour notre héros, le destin s'oriente peu à peu vers une nouvelle épreuve qu'il devra affronter : la naissance de Naruto et Sakura :)

Comment les choses se dérouleront-elles ? Le futur devrait être modifié puisque Obito n'est pas au service de Madara... L'avenir changera-t-il à nouveau d'aspect ou empruntera-t-il le même chemin ?

A la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	14. Chapter 14

_**Keichido:**_ Eh oui évidemment ! Il ne peut pas mourir puisque c'est le perso principal ;)

Oh merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et que tu aies ressenti toutes les émotions qui traversent Obito en retrouvant Kakashi car c'est ce que je souhaitais. C'est pas si simple de retranscrire quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais vécu émotionnellement, j'ai fait de mon mieux, alors je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi ^^  
Oui c'est ça, la perte de Rin est quelque chose de terrible pour les deux naturellement mais (si tu te souviens) dans un filler de Shippuden, on voit la voie qu'aurait emprunté Obito s'il n'avait pas été manipulé par Madara. Rin meurt d'ailleurs dans ce filler, et les deux sont très tristes mais finalement ils parviennent à surmonter cette peine donc oui tu as bien vu ;)  
Effectivement, Kakashi ne va pas sombrer dans l'élitisme car il a trop changé pour ça ! Son voyage temporel en est la principale cause bien évidemment, mais le fait d'avoir encore Obito à ses côtés (même s'ils ne sont pas dans le même corps "d'armée" si je puis dire ^^) y joue grandement également puisqu'il ne sera pas le seul rescapé de son équipe :) Et puis je tiens trop à Obito et Kakashi pour les voir totalement sombrer dans une dépression totale de manière définitive XD Je suis sadique mais pas tant que ça quand même XP  
La révolte des Uchiha sera bien entendue évoquée et pas qu'un peu puisqu'il s'agit d'un événement important dans l'histoire. Ce sera pour tout de suite car la révolte survient dans le manga quand Sasuke a sept/huit ans environ donc tu te doutes bien qu'il va y avoir quelques aventures avant ;) Pour n'en citer qu'une : la naissance de Naruto en premier lieu.  
C'est une petite ellipse narrative seulement mais oui il y en a une et il y en aura aussi une autre pour le chapitre suivant, mais ce sera bien amené ne t'en fais pas ^^ (Enfin j'espère hein ^^")

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire comme toujours ! Je voulais quand même te dire que le fait que tu me laisses des reviews à chaque chapitre me fait extrêmement plaisir ^ w ^

 _ **Dimiki:**_ Roooh je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! w Kakashi pouvait pas mourir quand même ;) C'est le personnage principal de l'histoire, alors celle-ci n'aurait plus eut aucun sens s'il était mort, tout en sachant que cette partie deux est loin d'être fini et qu'il y a la partie trois qui attend derrière ;p  
La manière dont tu as écrit "c'est triste pour Rin mais bon..." m'a fait tellement rire en le lisant ! XD ça fait un peu "boh c'est triste pour elle mais bon... c'est pas comme si elle était importante !" XD La pauvre ! XDDD Enfin c'est vrai que c'est triste quand même pour Obito qui l'aimait (et l'aime toujours) mais comme je l'ai dit à Keichido, le fait que Kakashi et Obito soient vivants va grandement les aider à surmonter cette peine :)  
Le voilà le chapitre, servi sur un plateau virtuel ^^

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ^^

 _ **scorpon:**_ Effectivement, comme je l'ai dit à Keichido, la révolte des Uchiha va être abordée et pas qu'un peu, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite car elle survient quand Sasuke a environ sept/huit ans, alors tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas faire une telle ellipse temporelle ;) Non, il y aura d'abord quelques événements importants dont la naissance de Naruto bien évidemment.  
Le fait qu'Obito ait développé le Mangekyou sera effectivement un fait peu négligeable dans les chapitres à venir, mais pas de cette manière. Enfin tu verras bien, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que les choses ne vont pas être de tout repos à l'avenir car une menace gronde... reste à savoir laquelle ;)  
Alors, je voulais au départ faire en sorte qu'il y ait anguille sous roche comme tu le dis, mais comme j'ai modifié mon scénario de fin de la saga avec un dénouement mille fois meilleur que le précédent, j'ai le regret de démanteler ta supposition, même si finalement tu n'avais pas réellement tort puisque c'est ce que j'avais prévu ;) Cependant, tu verras que ce que j'ai prévu est biennnnn mieux que ce potentiel couple, mais ça, tu le sauras que dans la partie trois ;p

Merci infiniment pour ta review ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Kakashi rejoignit les ANBU, et Obito le service de police contrôlé par les Uchiha. Les mois passèrent mais leur tristesse demeurait intacte. Malgré la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, les deux amis s'éloignèrent peu à peu contre leur gré, enchainant les missions sans répit. Kakashi, qui avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre grâce à ses deux amis et leur Senseï après son voyage temporel, ne parlait presque jamais, hanté par les sourires de son amie décédée et par le dernier baiser de Sakura qui lui revenait de plus en plus souvent en mémoire. Il côtoyait bien de temps en temps Asuma, Kurenaï et Gai, mais agissait principalement en spectateur de leurs éclats de rire.  
Obito avait quitté le domaine des Uchiha et emménagé dans un petit appartement à la périphérie du village. Il revoyait de temps en temps Kakashi, entre deux missions, passant par le domaine des Namikaze pour le voir. Ils étaient toujours très heureux de se retrouver mais ces instants étaient toujours bien trop courts, écourtés par le devoir qui les appelait dans leur unité respective, et le retour à la réalité en était toujours que plus difficile. Leur tristesse était toujours ancrée dans leur cœur et dans leur chair, mais ils s'efforçaient de redevenir des adolescents insouciants et rieurs pendant ces rares moments, en mémoire de ces mêmes journées qu'ils avaient passées en compagnie de Rin, riant de bon cœur et se vidant l'esprit de leurs tourments respectifs. C'était pour elle, pour honorer leur promesse, pour honorer son souvenir…

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, domaine des Namikaze_

* * *

Minato, Kushina, Jiraya, Gaï, Asuma, Kurenaï, Shizune, Kakashi et par chance, Obito qui venait de rentrer de mission, s'étaient réunis ce soir-là pour un évènement important. Kakashi fêtait ses quatorze ans. Kushina s'était empressée de faire les préparatifs de la petite fête car, sur l'approbation de Minato, elle avait voulu célébrer l'anniversaire de leur "fils adoptif" afin qu'il puisse profiter d'un moment d'insouciance entre deux missions au sein du système austère et individualiste des ANBU.

Obito se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement du Yondaïme où étaient déjà présents dans le salon ses trois camarades de promotion, dont Kakashi était le plus proche, ainsi que le Sannin aux cheveux blancs. Le brun se rua sur son meilleur ami pour l'enserrer dans une étreinte fraternelle tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- "Joyeux anniversaire Kashi !"

\- "Ah mes cheveux, Obito !" grogna-t-il.

\- "Je ne savais pas que tu te préoccupais autant de ça", dit-il narquois. "On se féminise pour me plaire ?"

\- "Pff… N'importe quoi."

\- "Allons, allons, où est passé ton sens de la répartie ?" poursuivit-il, malicieux. "Tu ne pourrais même pas déstabiliser un petit de l'Académie."

\- "Oh, je voulais simplement t'épargner une humiliation de plus devant nos invités, c'est tout", contra-t-il en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire derrière son masque. "Après tout, ce serait quand même sacrément gênant pour toi qu'ils apprennent ton fantasme me concernant, puisque tu murmures mon nom à chaque fois que tu dors ici lorsque tu rentres de mission, sachant que tu partages la même chambre que moi à ces occasions, et que tu émets de petits gémissements très suggestifs. Non, non franchement, ce ne serait vraiment pas sympathique de ma part", termina-t-il, en croisant les bras et secouant sa tête négativement dans une moue faussement désolée.

Kakashi se réprimanda légèrement mentalement d'avoir tourné les cauchemars que son ami faisait, à cause de la mission qui les avait tous les deux profondément meurtrie, en quelque chose de totalement différent, mais chassa rapidement ce sentiment de culpabilité car il savait que, malgré l'humiliation qu'il venait de faire subir au brun, les joutes verbales qu'ils entretenaient à nouveau leurs étaient réellement nécessaire afin de leur rappeler les jours heureux qu'ils avaient passé lorsque leur équipe était encore au complet.

Obito blêmit sous les rires des autres convives et le regard railleur de son meilleur ami, avant de se renfrogner.

\- "Même pas vrai d'abord, c'est toi qui prends tes désires pour la réalité."

\- "Oh non, sans façon", dit-il, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. "Je suis très ouvert d'esprit mais je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. Je croyais pourtant que tu le savais depuis le temps que tu me tournes autour et que je te rembarre."

\- "Mais non ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Je ne te tourne pas autour ! Et puis je ne gémis pas en appelant ton nom de manière suggestive !" s'échauffa-t-il.

\- "La prochaine fois, j'ouvrirai la porte pour que Minato Senseï et Kushina puissent t'entendre."

\- "C'est n'importe quoi !" s'écria-t-il avant de partir bouder dans un coin.

Le jeune Ninja Copieur émit un petit rire, accompagné par son auditoire, ravi de voir que les deux shinobis retrouvaient un peu la bonne humeur qu'ils avaient avant ce terrible incident.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Kakashi soufflait ses bougies et que tout le monde l'applaudissait, enchanté par la simplicité et la légèreté de l'ambiance qui régnait, occultant momentanément les devoirs respectifs, les responsabilités, les doutes, et la tristesse, Minato se leva pour faire une annonce.

\- "J'aimerais profiter de ta fête d'anniversaire, Kakashi, pour annoncer quelque chose d'important. Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, et d'autres s'en sont sûrement doutés, mais Kushina va bientôt donner naissance à notre enfant. Il s'agit d'un petit garçon."

\- "Un petit garçon ?! C'est super mignon ! Est-ce qu'on pourra le voir Yondaïme-sama ?" s'exclamèrent les deux Kunoïchi de la promotion d'Obito et Kakashi.

\- "Oui, oui, bien sûr", répondit-il, amusé de leur enthousiasme, non sans un petit pincement au cœur au souvenir de la réaction identique que Rin avait eu en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- "Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?" demanda Kakashi en plongeant un regard lourd de sens dans celui de Minato.

\- "Eh bien… Ce n'est pas encore sûr, mais nous avons déjà une petite idée", répondit-il en esquissant un petit sourire complice que seuls ses élèves purent comprendre.

\- "Uh. Je suis persuadé que ce sera un excellent choix", ajouta le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent, en jetant un coup d'œil entendu à son ami brun.

\- "On compte sur vous Senseï !" s'exclama Obito, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La petite fête se poursuivit agréablement, les deux jeunes filles se pressant autour de Kushina pour tenter de percevoir le moindre mouvement que ferait le bébé à l'intérieur du ventre de la mère. Gaï tentait en vain de persuader Kakashi de bien vouloir faire un défi, tant et si bien que ce dernier céda pour un pierre, papier, ciseau, au grand désespoir du fauve de jade. Asuma charriait Obito sur son soi-disant penchant, sous le regard amusé de Minato et Jiraya qui discutaient entre eux.

La cérémonie se termina en fin de soirée et les invités partirent peu à peu, ne laissant plus que Minato, Kushina, Kakashi et Jiraya.

Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent aida Kushina et son Senseï à ranger les derniers restes de la fête, avant de rejoindre Jiraya et Minato tous deux attablés.

\- "Minato Senseï, Kushina."

\- "Oui ?"

\- "Merci", dit-il avec un sourire sincère derrière son masque. "Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et je dois dire que je n'avais pas fêté mon anniversaire ainsi depuis longtemps."

La femme du Yondaïme esquissa une petite moue ravie, ses joues se colorant sous la sincérité de l'ancien disciple de son compagnon, tandis que le blond posa une main sur la tête du jeune Ninja Copieur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux légèrement, un fin sourire heureux sur le visage, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- "Cela nous a fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau respirer une joie de vivre que tu avais perdu", lui répondit-il avec douceur. "Tu es comme un fils pour nous, Kakashi."

\- "Senseï… Kushina… Arigatou. Honto ni Arigatou", murmura-t-il, la tête sur l'épaule du Namikaze en répondant à l'étreinte, un sourire profondément heureux sous son masque.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard_

* * *

Minato était concentré dans la lecture d'un livre, toujours attablé, un petit sourire en coin sur son visage.

\- "Oooh… ! Tu es en train de lire mon livre « les chroniques d'un ninja fougueux » ?" constata Jiraya, ravi, en s'approchant de son ancien disciple. "Enfin, c'est le premier livre que j'ai publié, les tournures de phrase sont un peu enfantines et je n'avais pas vraiment fait un très bon travail", poursuivit-il dans une moue qui révélait à quel point il voulait entendre le contraire.

\- "Non, je ne le pense pas", lui répondit le blond en faisant un clin d'œil. "Cette histoire est fantastique ! D'ailleurs… Eh bien, je me disais…"

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Quand notre bébé naîtra, nous voudrions l'élever pour qu'il devienne un jour un shinobi comme le personnage principal. Donc, n'y voyez-vous pas d'inconvénients à ce que nous nommions notre enfant comme le héros de l'histoire ?"

\- "C'est un très beau prénom", ajouta Kushina, une lueur chaleureuse dans le regard, tout en se caressant le ventre.

\- "Kushina… Si je le nomme, cela fait de moi son parrain en quelque sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Êtes-vous sûrs de ça ?"

\- "Vous êtes mon Senseï après tout", poursuivit Minato, la main de sa compagne sur son épaule.

\- "Enfin… J'ai nommé le personnage en mangeant un bol de ramen, alors je ne sais pas…"

\- "Je trouve que c'est un très beau prénom moi aussi", acquiesça Kakashi en esquissant un sourire sous son masque. "Je suis sûr qu'il lui ira à merveille."

\- "Très bien. Je veux bien être son parrain alors !" s'exclama Jiraya aux anges.

Minato pouffa légèrement en observant son ancien Senseï et reporta son regard sur son élève.

\- "Naruto…", murmura-t-il.

\- "Ce sera un grand ninja, Senseï. Je n'en doute pas", lui dit le futur maître des mille techniques.

\- "Il aura intérêt, 'ttebane !" se mit à rire Kushina. "Il aura à faire à son père et à sa mère sinon !"

Le blond observa sa femme avant de s'adresser à son disciple.

\- "Kakashi… En tant que Yondaïme, j'aimerais te soumettre une mission."

\- "Uh ? Quel genre de mission ?"

\- "Pas une dont tu as l'habitude avec les ANBU. Il s'agit plus d'une mission top-secret. J'aimerais que pour l'instant tu laisses de côté tes missions en cours. Je te ferai remplacer par un autre ANBU pendant ce temps. Je veux que tu protèges Kushina contre tout incident qui pourrait lui nuire."

\- "Très bien. Je veillerai sur elle."

C'était parfait. Il n'avait absolument pas oublié ce qu'il avait appris dans le futur concernant la mort prématurée de son Senseï et de sa compagne lors de la naissance de Naruto. Il savait qu'un terrible accident surviendrait provoquant leur mort, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la nature. Surveiller la Kunoïchi aux cheveux rouges lui permettrait de veiller à ce qu'aucun événement de la sorte ne survienne. Il en était hors de question. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir encore à sa tache en échouant dans leur protection et dans leur sauvetage. Minato Senseï n'était pas au courant de ce drame à venir, alors il était peut-être temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait…

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que l'heure de la soirée était avancée, le Gama Sannin quitta la demeure des Namikaze et ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs chambres.

Kakashi éteignit les lumières après avoir ouvert une fenêtre, laissant les rayons lunaires s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le rebord de l'ajour, son regard perdu dans les volutes cotonneuses qui voilaient légèrement la Lune. Comment allait-il prévenir le futur père… ? Il ne connaissait que très peu de choses concernant ce fait et ne saurait être d'une grande aide avec ses maigres informations.

Un petit bruit le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna et vit le Yondaïme ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

\- "Je suis venu te dire bonne nuit Kakashi."

\- "Ah euh oui… Bonne nuit Senseï…"

Le blond le considérait véritablement comme son fils adoptif, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup bien sûr, mais sa tendance à la materner le déstabilisait un peu. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'habitude, après tout. Son père n'avait jamais été ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « papa poule » puisqu'il n'était pas souvent là, en raison des nombreuses missions qu'il enchainait et, à sa mort, nul ne s'était occupé de lui, encore moins de cette manière. Même Sakura ne s'était comportée ainsi. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais ça le gênait quelque peu par moment. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été très doué quand il s'agissait de recevoir des marques d'attention ou bien d'en donner.

\- "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" questionna le Namikaze en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- "… Senseï, je… J'ai appris quelque chose dans le futur concernant la naissance de Naruto. Une chose terrible…"

Le visage de Minato se ferma, et l'inquiétude transparut sur ses traits.

\- "Raconte-moi Kakashi."

\- "… J'ai appris qu'à sa naissance, un terrible accident était survenu au village. Une terrible catastrophe, dont j'ignore la nature, au cours de laquelle vous y auriez laissé la vie avec Kushina pour sauver Naruto et Konoha…", avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

\- "… Alors… Lorsque nous étions à Rôran", réalisa son homologue blond en murmurant. "Cette tristesse qui l'a parcouru quand je lui ai dit que nous pourrions nous parler lorsque nous nous retrouverons dans le futur avant que je ne réalise le jutsu temporel… C'est parce qu'il savait qu'il ne me reverrait jamais… Il savait que j'allais mourir à sa naissance…"

\- "… Uh… C'est ça… Il savait que ce serait la seule fois où il pourrait vous parler…"

\- "Naruto…"

\- "Senseï, je ne le permettrai pas. Je ferai en sorte de vous protéger, comme je l'ai promis à Naruto et Sakura. Je le ferai Senseï. La mort de Rin sera mon seul échec."

Minato esquissa un petit sourire triste et prit Kakashi dans ses bras dans une puissante étreinte. Le jeune homme se démenait corps et âme pour pouvoir sauver autant de personnes qu'il le pouvait, afin de changer leur destin à tous. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait supporter ce poids seul. Il aurait besoin d'aide et lui serait prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille, les êtres qui lui étaient chers, tout le village. Kakashi ne serait pas seul dans ce combat. Il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir afin de l'aider à accomplir sa promesse.

\- "Kakashi, tu ne seras pas seul", murmura-t-il tout en continuant à serrer dans ses bras le jeune homme. "Je t'aiderai. Nous réussirons, tu verras."

Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent hocha la tête doucement, et se laissa bercer par la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son Senseï, occultant momentanément l'inquiétude qui le tiraillait. Il avait beau être un membre de l'ANBU, être un ninja redoutable, posséder une arme très puissante dans son œil gauche, être le fils d'un shinobi aussi fort que les trois Sannin légendaires, il n'en était pas moins un être humain, un adolescent avec un besoin de réconfort qu'il ressentait par moment. Minato Senseï incarnait le père de substitution qu'il avait toujours vu en lui et vivre chez lui était une chose merveilleuse. Se sentir entouré, aimé comme un fils, voilà ce qu'il lui avait profondément manqué à la mort de son père. A présent, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose… Que sa belle fleur rose voit le jour…

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

* * *

Kushina se promenait dans un des plus beaux parcs de Konoha surplombé par un immense cerisier dont les feuilles prenaient une belle couleur rouge orangé. C'était ce même cerisier qui avait abrité Sakura et Kakashi un après-midi de printemps alors qu'elle lui avait avoué à quel point elle l'appréciait et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. C'était ce même cerisier qui avait dissimulé les larmes qu'il avait versé en apprenant qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. C'était ce même cerisier si cher aux yeux de sa fleur qui venait s'y reposer depuis son enfance.

Kakashi s'était installé sur une de ses branches, un livre à la main, surveillant la futur mère de son ami blond du regard, tandis qu'elle parlait, un peu plus loin, à son amie Mikoto Uchiha, elle aussi enceinte, pour la deuxième fois, de celui qui serait très probablement selon lui Sasuke Uchiha.

Un couple de civils passa devant l'arbre sans l'apercevoir et s'assirent sur l'herbe fraiche, adossé au tronc du cerisier. Un détail l'intrigua chez eux et l'empêcha de retourner à la lecture de son roman d'amour qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire de la part de Jiraya. Le très fameux Icha Icha Paradise. L'homme qui aida sa femme enceinte à s'asseoir contre le tronc massif de l'arbre avait les cheveux roses. Il prêta l'oreille à la conversation qui s'ensuivit entre le couple.

\- "Mebuki, ça va aller comme ça ?" interrogea l'homme.

\- "Mais oui Kizashi, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai beau être enceinte, je ne suis pas non plus totalement assistée."

\- "Bien sûr ma chérie, mais je prends soin de toi, c'est normal après tout. Il ne faudrait pas que cette petite poupée qui sommeille en toi subisse le moindre incident."

Kakashi tiqua. Ce Kizashi allait avoir une fille… Etait-ce bien _cette_ fille qui naitrait ? Etait-ce de Sakura dont il parlait ?

\- "Tu ne te préoccupes pas de moi en fait", souligna la femme blonde au fort caractère en grommelant. "S'il m'arrive quelque chose mais que notre fille n'a rien, tant pis pour moi !"

\- "Hein ? Mais non Mebuki ! où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?"

\- "Hm… Je ne fais que reprendre tes propos, c'est tout", poursuivit-elle en croisant les bras sur son ventre imposant.

\- "Je veux m'assurer que vous alliez bien toutes les deux", dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. "Je suis si heureux. La famille Haruno va s'agrandir dans quelques mois !"

Haruno. C'était son nom de famille. Sakura Haruno. Elle était là. Elle était juste devant lui, dans le ventre de sa mère, ignorant tout du monde, de lui, de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Sommeillant au sein de cette chaleur maternelle qui l'abritait.  
Sa Sakura était enfin sur le point d'apparaitre…

\- "Nee, Mebuki."

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Comment allons-nous appeler notre fille ?"

\- "Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas pour le moment…", confessa-t-elle en portant une main protectrice sur son ventre. "Tout dépendra de qui elle tient", poursuivit-elle avec un petit rire.

Il fallait qu'il l'appelle Sakura ! Il le fallait !

\- "Pourquoi pas… Takara ?" proposa le futur père.

\- "Takara ? Celle qui est précieuse ? Pourquoi pas."

Takara ? Ah non ! Pas Takara ! Sakura ! Elle devait s'appeler Sakura !

\- "Hm… Mais je ne suis pas convaincue…"

Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'était pas ! Ce n'était pas le prénom qui siérait à leur fille ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour leur proposer ce prénom !

\- "Hum… Excusez-moi", tenta Kakashi du haut de sa branche.

\- "Uh ? Oh ! On ne vous avez pas vu jeune homme ! J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas importuné."

\- "Non, non, loin de là. Néanmoins, malgré moi et je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai entendu votre conversation. Savez-vous que vous êtes au pied d'un cerisier, euh… sacré ? Oui, sacré."

\- "Un cerisier sacré ? A Konoha ?"

\- "Euh… oui, parfaitement", dit-il en tentant de paraître le plus crédible possible. "Il appartient au village, et parait être un arbre tout à fait normal, cependant je pense que vous pouvez noter sa taille et sa grandeur…"

\- "Où voulez-vous en venir jeune homme ?" le pressa Kizashi en arquant un sourcil.

\- "Eh… Eh bien, son histoire est un peu particulière et longue, aussi je ne vous la raconterai pas, mais toute une légende l'entoure. Et d'après cette légende, il est de coutume que si un couple attendant un enfant se repose sous ses branches, il est dans l'obligation de faire nommer l'enfant à naître par une autre personne."

\- "Ah bon ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette coutume."

\- "Euh, c'est normal ! Elle est malheureusement très peu connue du village et depuis mon enfance je me suis fait la promesse de toujours respecter les valeurs et les racines qui le compose."

\- "Eh bien, c'est une noble cause jeune homme. Vous avez parfaitement raison", hocha la tête le père de Sakura.

\- "Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas conseil à ma meilleure amie d'enfance ?"

\- "Ah oui, bonne idée."

Non, non, non. Pas bonne idée du tout ! Cette femme allait très probablement lui conseiller un tout autre nom !

\- "Ah Non, vous n'y êtes pas ! Cette autre personne doit vous être totalement inconnue et, qui plus est, doit être le gardien de cette tradition."

\- "Et où pouvons-nous trouver une telle personne ?"

\- "Je… Je suis le gardien de cette tradition", affirma Kakashi, en rougissant légèrement sous son masque du mensonge qu'il installait sur un arbre tout à fait banal. "C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aime rester à l'ombre de ses branches. Il appartient à ma famille depuis longtemps."

\- "C'est pour cela que vous êtes l'un des seuls à connaitre sa légende ?"

\- "Oui… C'est à peu près ça", acquiesça-t-il.

\- "Comment vous nommez vous, que l'on puisse au moins connaitre l'identité de celui qui baptisera notre fille ?" interrogea Kizashi.

\- "Kakashi, c'est mon nom."

\- "Kakashi-san… Je pense que sur votre modèle, nous emmènerons notre enfant aux pieds de cet arbre sacré pour qu'elle prenne conscience de son importance. C'est là la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire en remerciement."

\- "Alors, Kakashi-san, que nous proposez-vous ? "demanda Mebuki, une petite moue amusée aux lèvres.

Kakashi prit une petite inspiration, faisant semblant de réfléchir, et ferma les yeux, le cœur battant à vive allure. C'était lui qui allait nommer celle qui occupait son cœur depuis déjà une année et demi. C'était lui qui allait indirectement la mener à nouveau à cet arbre qu'elle avait tant aimé dans un futur alternatif. Elle serait déjà liée à lui avant sa naissance même.  
Il posa finalement son regard sur le couple et esquissa un sourire sous son masque.

\- "Je propose… Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Petit chapitre de transition, sans ascenseur émotionnel comme le dit si bien _**Keichido**_ XD

Kakashi a retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre après le traumatisme de la mort de Rin ainsi que son propre comas. Obito et lui avancent vers la voie de la guérison "psychologique" (si je puis dire), et le fait de se chamailler comme du vivant de leur amie leur est d'une grande aide d'une certaine manière, puisque cela leur rappelle les jours heureux qui s'écoulaient avant ce terrible incident.

Deux autres événements surviennent pour remonter le moral de Kakashi puisque la naissance de Naruto et celle de Sakura sont à prévoir pour bientôt ! Et quoi de mieux pour notre jeune Ninja Copieur, âgé de maintenant de quatorze ans, de nommer la future petite fleur de cerisier qui ne tardera pas à éclore... ? ;)

Cependant, avant que celle-ci ne voit le jour, notre petit blondinet à moustaches sera le premier à pointer le bout de son museau...(désolée pour les comparaisons animalières, c'était plus fort que moi ^^")

Comment sa naissance se déroulera-t-elle ? Obito est du côté des ninjas de Konoha, il n'y a donc aucun moyen pour que Kyûbi s'échappe du sceau de Kushina, n'est-ce pas ?

Les réponses viendront dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine :)

Kiss

Nouk


	15. Chapter 15

_**scorpon:**_ C'est vrai mais j'aimais bien l'idée que ce soit lui qui la nomme ^^ Effectivement, tu as deviné, Madara est dans le coup, mais ses manigances sont loin d'être évidentes... Les choses s'éclairciront peu à peu, en espérant que cela ne porte pas préjudice à notre héros ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^ w ^

 _ **Dimiki:**_ C'était le but, alors je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu :D X 3 Je voulais créer une petite histoire sympathique autour de cet arbre (bien qu'il soit ordinaire) puisque c'est autour de lui que mini Kakashi et Sakura se sont avoués qu'ils ne voulaient pas se quitter (tout comme la friendzone de Kakashi aussi d'ailleurs XD), et puis dans l'autre époque, Sakura tient beaucoup à ce cerisier alors je voulais créer un événement qui ferait en sorte que cet arbre soit important pour elle dans ce temps également :)  
Oui, comme je l'ai dit à scorpon, j'aime bien cette idée que Kakashi nomme Sakura ^^  
C'est sûr que le futur ne sera pas facile pour Obito sans Rin, mais son amitié avec Kakashi va l'aider à surmonter sa peine, surtout qu'ils sont en bonne voie pour être très très amis tous les deux :)  
L'équipe sept ne naîtra pas tout de suite car il y a quelques éléments très importants avant mais ça vient ne t'en fais pas ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :)

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _Dix octobre, naissance de Naruto_

* * *

Kakashi et Gaï se promenaient dans les rues de Konoha. Le village baignait sous les lueurs d'un ciel étoilé et celles des petites échoppes qui n'avaient pas encore fermées leur porte.

\- "Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement régler ça par un Pierre-Papier-Ciseau ce soir ?" lança Kakashi au fauve de jade qui se pressait autour de lui pour un énième défi.

\- "Pas encore ça ! Pense à quelque chose de plus excitant !" s'exclama Gaï. "Et tu oses te dire mon rival ?"

\- "On commence tôt demain. Je passe mon tour pour ce soir", renchérit le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent, un petit sourire fleurissant sous son masque tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait de son front.

\- "Ne prends pas le travail comme excuse ! Toi et moi, nous sommes dans la fleur de l'âge ! c'est le moment ou jamais de s'entraîner sérieusement ! Ces efforts quotidiens conduiront à la réussite de nos missions futures !"

Kakashi s'était arrêté, intrigué par un sentiment étrange qui le tiraillait.

\- "Oï ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!"

\- "Dis-moi plutôt, Gaï. Tu n'as pas une impression bizarre ? Comme si l'atmosphère s'était refroidie."

\- "Evidemment ! C'est à cause de ton attitude !" s'exaspéra le ninja à la coupe au bol. "On n'a qu'une jeunesse, tu sais !"

Une immense détonation rompit leur dialogue. Un épais nuage de fumée provenant de la source de l'explosion se propagea peu à peu dans l'air et, à travers la brume de poussière, une silhouette sombre et menaçante apparue. Un géant de plusieurs mètres de haut, des yeux rouges comme le sang, des crocs et des griffes plus affûtes que l'épée de Kusanagi, et neuf queues dont les coups provoquaient des rafales si gigantesques qu'elles pouvaient rayer de la carte des villes entières, provoquer des raz-de-marée et même abattre des montagnes. Un titan parmi les titans. Le démon à neuf queues. Kyûbi.

\- "Kakashi… Qu'est-ce que… ?"

\- "Gaï, c'est Kyûbi… !"

Des dizaines de villageois couraient dans tous les sens, attrapant leurs enfants et leur femme, fuyant à toute vitesse le monstre à forme de renard. Les habitants hurlaient d'épouvante, cherchaient par tous les moyens d'éviter les coups de queue, les rafales de vent que provoquaient ses hurlements sonores, et les déflagrations monumentales que causaient ses énormes pattes. Ce n'était encore que le début. Le démon venait tout juste de s'éveiller et il n'allait pas se priver de déchaîner toute sa haine et sa fureur sur Konoha.

\- "Saleté de démon renard ! Que la puissance qui bouillonne en moi explose !"

\- "Calme-toi Gaï."

\- "Amène-toi ! Je serai ton adversaire !" s'écria Gaï en prenant une pause de combat.

\- "Attendez !" les stoppa une voix masculine. "Rejoignez immédiatement les autres membres de votre promotion dans la zone prévue à cet effet !"

\- "Pourquoi ?" interrogea Kakashi.

\- "Ce sont les ordres du Sandaïme", les informa-t-il. "Allez !"

A contre cœur, les deux shinobis s'exécutèrent et partirent en sens inverse en direction de la forêt, accompagné par celui que se trouvait être le père de Kurenaï.  
Tout autour d'eux, des shinobis s'élançaient en plusieurs divisions, espérant repousser le démon, en vain. Les maisons brûlaient peu à peu, les débris volaient, projetés par les coups puissants de Kyûbi provoquant des secousses cataclysmiques qui secouaient violemment la terre. Les corps des civils jonchaient le sol, exposés ou cachés par les débris. Des explosions retentissaient dans tous le village, répandant le feu et les braises sur les corps calcinés des villageois. Les moindres mouvements de la bête fouettaient l'air, et les arbres s'écroulaient un à un, occultant les points de repli pour les shinobis.

Le chaos, la panique, le déchainement de la fureur du démon. L'ambiance était apocalyptique et ils n'étaient même pas en mesure de venir en aide aux autres.

\- "Minna ! A terre !" hurla le Jônin qui les accompagnait.

Ils eurent juste le temps de s'abaisser de justesse pour éviter une bombe bijû qui vint détruire la périphérie du village d'un seul souffle de la bête démoniaque en furie, rasant les maisons et détruisant d'autres édifices importants.  
Un cri féminin alerta Kakashi qui tourna la tête vivement pour apercevoir une femme blessée qui marchait avec peine en se tenant le bras. Il se précipita dans l'allée pour la sauver, la prit dans ses bras et se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux autres qui repartaient au niveau de la forêt.

\- "Kakashi-san ?"

\- "Uh ? Mebuki-san ?"

\- "Vous m'avez sauvé, merci du fond du cœur."

\- "Je vous en prie, je n'allais certainement pas vous laisser seule face à ce démon. Où est passé votre mari ?"

\- "Les autres shinobis l'ont emmené dans un autre refuge. Nous étions ensemble au départ, mais des mouvements de foule nous ont brusquement séparé. J'espère qu'il n'aura rien", dit-elle dans un murmure, sa mine s'assombrissant.

\- "… Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira", lui répondit Kakashi.

\- "Uh ? Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?"

\- "… J'y crois… C'est tout."

Le jeune shinobi argenté la déposa près de l'endroit où tous les villageois survivants s'étaient retranchés, momentanément à l'abri de la fureur de Kyûbi, et repartit avec le père de Kurenaï et Gaï.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit prévu où plusieurs membres de leur promotion étaient déjà rassemblées ainsi que plusieurs Chûnin et Jônin de la précédente génération qui protégeait le lieu, leur occultant toute possibilité de sortie pour aller se battre.

\- "Les jeunes, vous ne devez pas approcher Kyûbi."

\- "Comment ça ?" interrogea Kurenaï en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, vous n'êtes pas mobilisés. C'est une affaire de maintien de l'ordre. Vous n'avez pas à risquer vos vies pour ça."

\- "Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !" fulmina la Kunoïchi.

\- "Du calme Kurenaï", la stoppa Asuma.

\- "Tu es un shinobi", reprit-il. "Tu ne vivras pas éternellement. Mais tu es ma fille. J'aimerais que tu transmettes la Flamme de la Volonté à mes petits-enfants. Promets-le-moi, au moins. Je compte sur toi."

Sur un signe de la main, leurs gardiens s'évaporèrent, laissant quatre Chûnins pour les surveiller.  
Kakashi réprima un soupir intérieurement et ferma ses poings de frustration. Il n'était certainement pas comme Gaï qui brûlait de montrer ses capacités, mais il voulait rejoindre les autres. Il était membre de l'ANBU, bras-droit du Yondaïme selon Minato Senseï, un ninja aguerri et puissant grâce au Sharingan d'Obito, et… Obito ?

\- "Obito ?" appela-t-il en cherchant son meilleur ami du regard. "Obito ? Gaï, Kurenaï, Asuma, avez-vous vu Obito ?"

\- "Hm…", réfléchit le futur Senseï de la team dix. "Non, je ne crois pas. En tout cas, il n'était pas avec nous au moment où on nous a rameuté ici."

\- "Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus", ajouta Kurenaï.

\- "Pareil", lui répondit le ninja à la coupe au bol en secouant la tête négativement.

\- "C'est pas vrai… Mais où peut-il être ? Obito ? Obito ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Obito ?" héla-t-il.

Le groupe de jeunes shinobis se regarda, interloqué, cherchant du regard celui qui répondait à ce prénom. Mais nul ne répondit à l'appel.

\- "Il n'est pas là !" s'exclama Kakashi, l'inquiétude le gagnant peu à peu. "Mais où est-il ? Où est-il, bon sang ?"

\- "Calme-toi Kakashi", asséna Asuma en posant une main sur son épaule. "Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu t'agites ainsi. Et puis, il a sûrement dû se planquer quelque part, c'est pas un très grand courageux."

\- "Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !" s'écria le jeune Ninja Copieur avec hargne, la panique se mêlant de plus en plus à son souffle pressant. "Obito est mon meilleur ami, il n'est pas un lâche ! Il est même bien plus courageux que la plupart d'entre nous ! A tous les coups, il a voulu rejoindre le combat ! Il faut que j'aille le récupérer ! Il faut que j'aille le protéger !"

\- "Kakashi, arrête", poursuivit Kurenaï en fronçant les sourcils devant l'étonnante perte de sang-froid de son ami. "On ne peut pas partir."

\- "Encore une fois, c'est mon ami", grogna-t-il. "Je ne le laisserai pas s'exposer à une mort certaine. J'ai perdu Rin, je ne le perdrai pas lui. Lâche-moi Asuma. Je vais le chercher."

Le fils du Sandaïme poussa un soupir et le lâcha.

\- "Bon très bien… Vas-y. On te couvre."

\- "Merci", dit-il en hochant la tête, reconnaissant, la mine grave.

Grâce à son entrainement d'ANBU, il contourna la surveillance des quatre Chûnin aussi furtivement et discrètement que possible, et disparut dans les bois sombres.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard, partie Nord-Ouest de la forêt_

* * *

Minato atterrit sur le parterre herbeux de la forêt où de multiples kunaïs à trois branches étaient plantés dans le sol meuble. Son ennemi masqué avait utilisé une technique redoutable qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pouvait disparaître à souhait et son attaque l'avait traversé sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Un bruit le tira de ses réflexions tandis qu'il se relevait difficilement.

\- "Tu ne m'échapperas pas", affirma l'homme masqué, son seul œil visible plissé de joie et d'amusement tel un prédateur devant sa proie qui s'affaiblissait peu à peu.

Sauf qu'il ne serait pas la proie. Il était Hokage, il devait protéger son village, ses amis, sa famille. Ce n'était pas un démon et un shinobi qui le stopperait dans la réalisation de son but !

Son ennemi maîtrisait très probablement le ninjutsu temporel lui aussi. C'était sûrement cela qui lui avait permis d'emmener Kushina avec lui pour extraire Kyûbi. Ce type avait anéanti les trois ANBU qui devait surveiller l'antre où accouchait sa compagne, traversé le champ de force imperméable, et savait que l'accouchement fragiliserait le sceau. Il avait également réussi à briser le sceau et à contrôler le bijû… Comme _lui_ autrefois… Il avait pu rentrer et sortir de Konoha sans que les barrières ne le détectent. En d'autres termes, il n'y avait qu'un seul ninja capable de faire cela…

\- "Es-tu Uchiha Madara ?"

L'individu enleva sa capuche qui maintenait son masque dans l'ombre, révélant une touffe de cheveux noirs étrangement familière à Minato. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Madara était de la même génération que le Shodaïme, il était impossible qu'il paraisse aussi jeune. D'autant plus que…

\- "Non, ça ne se peut pas. Il est mort."

\- "Va savoir… Tout est possible", le nargua-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté de manière enfantine.

\- "Pour le moment, je me fiche pas mal de savoir qui tu es. Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à Konoha ?"

\- "Par pur caprice, je dirai. Par intérêt pour la guerre aussi. Et pour la paix…", termina-t-il en laissant tomber de ses manches d'imposantes chaines de métal qu'il scella à ses poignées.

Ce type n'était pas n'importe qui. Il fallait qu'il se méfie. Il était en mesure de dompter Kyûbi et son ninjutsu spatio-temporel était supérieur à celui du Nidaïme et au sien. Tout cela en plus de son esprit criminel affuté. Il devait impérativement le stopper ou il ferait bien plus de dommages que le démon. Il ne pourrait donc pas retourner au village, ou le supposé Madara le suivrait et la situation empirerait. Dans tous les cas, s'il s'agissait réellement de Madara, il ne pourrait maintenir bien longtemps l'invocation du bijû. Il ne serait pas en mesure d'aider le village directement, le Sandaïme s'en chargerait. Quant à lui, il s'occuperait de ninja renégat.

\- "Avec Kyûbi libéré de ses entraves, il n'y a plus d'espoir et tu le sais !"

Les deux shinobis se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, le regard emplis de haine et de colère. Minato se précipita sur sa cible, le transperçant de son kunaï. L'homme masqué activa sa technique et se laissa traverser de part en part par le Yondaïme, pour finalement refermer ses chaines sur son thorax. Pris au piège, le blond ne perdit pas une seconde et se téléporta avec son Hiraishin no jutsu.

Le corps de cet homme était définitivement étrange. Ses attaques lui passaient au travers, et il ne se matérialisait que lorsqu'il attaquait. Il allait donc devoir ouvrir sa garde pour l'inciter à le frapper. Mais il était loin d'être stupide. Il savait pertinemment que l'attaquer le rendrait vulnérable. D'un autre côté, il ne serait pas en mesure de contrôler Kyûbi bien longtemps encore. Il allait donc forcément chercher à écourter le combat. Autrement dit, l'action gagnante serait celle qui frapperait une fraction de seconde avant l'autre.

Le blond se précipita à nouveau sur son ennemi, un de ses kunaï en main. Il le lança à toute vitesse et celui-ci vint traverser la tête de son adversaire. Les deux combattants étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. De plus en plus. Madara était sur le point de frapper le Yondaïme. Minato activa un puissant Rasengan dans sa main droite et, alors que celle du Nukenin était à quelques millimètres de son épaule, il se téléporta et enfonça son attaque dans le dos du ninja masqué. Une puissant déflagration souffla les arbres aux alentours et la terre se souleva en vague rocheuse.

\- "Hiraishin no jutsu. Niveau deux."

Le blessé se reporta sur un arrête de pierre qui s'était soulevée du sol, profitant de la confusion du nuage de poussière. Il haletait à travers son masque en se tenant le bras qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

\- "Tu m'as bien eu. Tu m'as littéralement filé entre les doigts. Ça m'apprendra à baisser ma…"

Il ne put finir son discours car la paume puissante du Namikaze le percuta de plein fouet dans l'estomac, coupant son souffle, et des lettres d'encre commencèrent à parcourir son corps.

\- "Un pacte Sigillaire ? Tu veux soustraire Kyûbi à mon contrôle ?"

\- "Oui, car Kyûbi ne t'appartient pas."

Au même moment, les rugissements sonores du démon à queue s'arrêtèrent un instant. Ça y est, le démon renard reprenait ses esprits. Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire, loin de là, car sa colère serait encore terrible, mais au moins, le renégat ne mettrait plus la main sur lui.

\- "Senseï !" s'écria une voix qu'il connaissait.

\- "Kakashi ? Que fais-tu là ?! C'est dangereux !"

\- "Je ne trouve pas Obito ! Je ne sais pas où il est passé ! J'ai ressenti son chakra tout prêt alors je suis venu."

Au même moment, l'homme masqué profita de l'occasion pour s'échapper de la poigne de Minato et s'avancer dans la forêt, tenant son bras et marchant difficilement, la respiration sifflante. Le Yondaïme se précipita sur sa cible et avant qu'il ne se saisisse du corps de son prisonnier, une aura sombre et malfaisante quitta le corps du shinobi au masque zébré pour s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs des bois.

\- "Ton âme est faible et ta rancœur n'est pas assez forte pour que je puisse rester", gronda une voix d'outre-tombe avant de s'évaporer.

\- "Qu'est-ce que… ?" murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, en tenant le corps inanimé, son regard ayant suivi l'aura.

\- "Qui est-ce Senseï ?" interrogea le jeune Ninja Copieur en s'approchant.

\- "Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'Uchiha Madara."

\- "Uchiha Madara ?! Mais il est mort à la suite de son combat contre le Shodaïme !"

\- "C'est ce que je croyais… Mais il semble être revenu de l'au-delà visiblement. C'est étrange… Cette voix… Ces propos étranges, et cette énergie noire qui s'est échappée de son corps… On aurait dit qu'il l'abandonnait comme un marionnettiste qui abandonne son pantin."

\- "On devrait lui enlever son masque, Senseï."

\- "Uh", acquiesça-t-il.

D'une main lente, il se saisit du masque de son adversaire inanimé et le lui enleva. La stupeur se peignit sur les traits des deux shinobis en observant le visage inconscient de leur ennemi.

\- "O…Obito ?!" s'exclamèrent-ils.

* * *

Obito a bel et bien attaqué Konoha comme la trame principale le prévoyait... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Obito s'en prend-il à Konoha alors qu'il n'a pas été manipulé par Madara ? Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? Quel sombre présage prévoit ce mystère ?

Comment nos héros vont-ils réussir à arranger la situation ? Minato arrivera-t-il à sceller Kyûbi sans périr ? ou Naruto sera-t-il à nouveau orphelin ?

Le destin se montrera-t-il un peu clément avec notre blondinet préféré ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	16. Chapter 16

_**scorpon:**_ Effectivement, tu es sur la bonne piste, et tu auras quelques informations en plus par le biais de ce chapitre. Naturellement, le voile ne sera levé sur ce mystère pas avant un bon bout de temps ;)  
Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à tes interrogations au risque de te spoïler, mais je peux simplement te dire que je n'ai pas souhaité mettre ça sous forme de "fantôme" car l'histoire originelle n'a aucune apparition de ce genre (sauf pour Naruto mais Minato et Kushina apparaissent grâce à une partie de leur chakra scellé en même temps que Kyûbi dans Naruto). Donc, il ne s'agit pas d'un fantôme, c'est un peu plus... complexe en quelque sorte. Tout comme son véritable dessin d'ailleurs ;)  
Oui c'est sûr, je ne suis pas tendre avec lui XD  
Pour ce qui est de son rétablissement, tu le sauras en début de chapitre ^^ Quant à Ibiki... j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé vois-tu ! ^^" Enfin, l'avenir d'Obito dépendra surtout de celui de Minato, s'il parvient à survivre ou non face à Kyûbi, car si le Yondaïme survit, nul doute qu'il se portera garant de sa bonne foi :) Alors, alors, Obito va-t-il au devant de jours plus sombres encore ? ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton habituel commentaire ^^

 _ **Lisou:**_ Eh bien, c'est tout à fait dans cette optique là que je voyais la manipulation d'Obito d'une part (comme Quirell) à un détail près qui m'a poussé à écrire cette question : Quirell a été manipulé par Voldemort puisqu'il était consentant et qu'il approuvait les agissements du Lord Noir. Obito n'est pas censé approuver les agissements de Marara puisqu'il ne l'a pas rencontré et qu'il ne lui a pas parlé directement, contrairement à Quirell. Dans la trame originelle, Obito était totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il agissait au nom de Madara en se faisant passer pour lui. Ici, il est plutôt "possédé" par Madara puisque j'ai écris cette phrase. Tu le comprendras dans ce chapitre sûrement, mais pour que cette possession fonctionne, il faut que la victime soit un minimum consentante... J'ai laissé un indice dans un chapitre précédent à ce sujet, à toi de le trouver ;)  
En fait, si ce que je viens d'écrire ne te convaincs toujours pas, j'aurais plutôt dû écrire dans ce cas, pour éviter la confusion : "Pourquoi Obito attaque-t-il Konoha alors qu'il n'a pas été confronté à Madara de visu, et que, par conséquent, celui-ci ne l'a pas convaincu du mal profond qui s'enlise dans les racines de village...?  
Voilà où je voulais en venir ^^  
Merci pour tes encouragements ! ça me fait très plaisir et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :)

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Obito ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, esquissant une grimace en ressentant soudainement la douleur qui irradiait son bras gauche. Il devait être cassé s'était indéniable. Quels étaient ces étranges bruits qu'il entendait ? Cela ressemblait fortement à des rugissements, des déflagrations… Non, il devait être en train de rêver. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, il entendait des voix qui l'appelaient… ou peut-être n'était-ce pas qu'une impression… ?

\- "Obito ! Obito !" s'écriait Kakashi en le secouant légèrement tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. "Réveille-toi Obito !"

\- "Hmm… C'est toi Kashi ?" marmonna-t-il en sortant des limbes de l'inconscience.

\- "Obito !"

L'argenté esquissa un sourire ravi sous son masque et le serra dans ses bras, rassuré de voir que son ami allait bien, mais il l'éloigna rapidement de lui et le fusilla du regard en réalisant qu'il était l'auteur du drame qu'il s'était passé, d'après ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Minato.

\- "Obito, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi as-tu libéré Kyûbi du corps de Kushina ? Pourquoi vouloir détruire le village ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!"

\- "Hein… ? Mais de quoi parles-tu enfin ?"

\- "Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?" s'exclama Kakashi en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement.

Minato fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- "Non… La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est cette chose qui possédait des Sharingans."

\- "Comment ?"

\- "C'était hier. J'étais allé m'entraîner dans les bois pour essayer de comprendre ce nouveau pouvoir que j'ai développé. Mon oncle Fugaku m'avait expliqué la veille que j'avais activé le Mangekyou Sharingan."

\- "Mangekyou Sharingan ?" souligna Kakashi, perplexe.

\- "Il ne s'active qu'à la mort d'un être qui compte le plus pour nous. En s'activant, il permet de développer de nouvelles techniques. Je n'arrive pas encore à maîtriser cela, mais je crois que j'ai développé une sorte de ninjutsu spatio-temporel, différent de celui de Senseï cependant."

\- "Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

\- "Tout ce dont je me souviens après, c'est de la voix de Rin qui m'appelait. Elle me murmurait que le système shinobi avait engendré sa mort, qu'il n'était bon qu'à être éradiquer et qu'il fallait que j'agisse en sa mémoire."

\- "… C'est tout ? Rien d'autre ?" questionna Minato, interloqué.

\- "Dans mon dernier souvenir, je me suis approché de l'émanation de cette voix, quand une aura menaçante s'est précipitée sur moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai été piégé par les Sharingans qu'elle avait."

\- "Une aura sombre avec des Sharingans ? Senseï, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?"

\- "… Je l'ignore Kakashi… Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr à présent, c'est qu'Obito est innocent. Il n'a pas agi de son plein gré. On a manipulé son corps et son esprit, à l'image d'une marionnette."

Ses deux élèves écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur et Kakashi serra les poings de colère. S'il avait été plus prudent, s'il avait mieux veillé sur son ami, il aurait pu éviter cela. Et si Obito avait été tué par cette chose au lieu d'être possédé ?

\- "Kakashi, ne t'accable pas de reproches qui n'ont pas lieu d'être", lui dit le brun avec un petit sourire sur le visage. "Tu ne peux pas me surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que tu veuilles vivre avec moi", ri-t-il légèrement.

\- "Même dans ce genre de situation, tu ne t'arrêtes pas de faire des blagues, hein ?" lui répondit l'argenté avec une petite moue amusée dont les quelques traces de tristesse ressortaient. "Je vais te soigner ton bras."

Un halo de lumière verte enveloppa le bras de son meilleur ami, tandis que Minato se leva rapidement.

\- "Senseï ?"

\- "Il faut que je rejoigne Kushina. Elle est restée avec Naruto."

\- "Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, Senseï ?" interrogea Kakashi inquiet en voyant la mine sombre du blond.

\- "Tout ira bien, Kakashi, ne t'en fais pas", lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

 _Tout ira bien Kakashi._ Non ! Tout n'irait pas bien ! La dernière fois qu'on lui avait dit cette phrase, une époque entière avait été effacée, des vies par milliers s'étaient éteintes ! Il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait et son ami ! Cette phrase… Il la redoutait à présent. Elle était toujours synonyme de drame à venir.

\- "Minato Senseï !" s'écria-t-il.

C'était trop tard. Le Yondaïme était parti.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard, aux alentours de Konoha_

[Comme ce thème musical a été utilisé pour l'anime, je ne peux que vous le conseiller pour cette partie du chapitre : _Gentle Hands_ en version extended :)]

* * *

Kakashi et Obito filaient à toute allure. Le brun n'avait plus que des blessures superficielles au bras, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il force trop pour qu'elles ne s'ouvrent pas à nouveau.  
Ils avaient entendu l'explosion d'une bombe bijû du démon au village et avaient constaté ensuite que leur Senseï avait téléporté Kyûbi hors de Konoha. Avec un peu de chance, ils le retrouveraient là-bas face au renard géant.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés, le cœur battant à vive allure dans une clairière et le spectacle leur glacèrent le sang. Kushina était à terre, du sang perlait de sa bouche, des chaines s'échappaient de son dos et retenaient la bête enragée. Minato se tenait à ses côtés avec dans ses bras, un nouveau-né.

\- "Naruto…", murmura Kakashi.

Les deux élèves se précipitèrent à leur secours, mais se heurtèrent à une barrière invisible.

\- "Senseï !" hurla Obito en tambourinant contre la paroi transparente. "Laissez-nous vous aider ! Laissez-moi réparer ce que j'ai fait !"

\- "Reculez Obito, Kakashi !" ordonna Minato.

\- "Ne restez pas là, partez ! Vous êtes en danger ici !" s'écria Kushina avant de cracher une gerbe de sang.

\- "Kushina !"

\- "Ça va aller, Minato."

Le bébé commencer à pousser des plaintes.

\- "On t'a réveillé", dit-elle, haletante. "Désolé, mon cœur."

\- "Kushina."

\- "Je vais reprendre Kyûbi en moi et mourir. Comme ça, on ne le reverra pas de sitôt. Avec le peu de chakra qu'il me reste… c'est le seul moyen de vous sauver tous les deux… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi."

Les plaintes de Naruto se tarirent légèrement, laissant place aux larmes qui commencèrent à affluer aux coins de ses yeux bleus.

\- "Kushina…", murmura Minato, son corps se parsemant de légers tremblement sous le chagrin, tandis qu'une perle d'eau salée coulait le long de sa joue gauche. "Tu as fait de moi le Yondaïme Hokage. Tu as fait de moi ton époux, et le père de cet enfant ! Je te dois tout."

\- "Ne fais pas cette tête-là", dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Je suis heureuse. Tu m'as donné tant d'amour… ! Et puis, aujourd'hui, c'est notre enfant que l'on doit célébrer. Si j'avais pu vivre plus longtemps, et que mon destin était de rester avec vous deux, je ne peux que m'imaginer au comble du bonheur. Alors, si je dois avoir un seul regret, c'est que je ne verrai pas Naruto grandir."

\- "Kushina… tu n'as pas à mourir avec Kyûbi", lança finalement le Namikaze en séchant ses larmes. "Garde le peu de chakra qu'il te reste pour revoir Naruto encore une fois. Je vais insérer ce qu'il te reste de Chakra dans le Maitre-Sceau du Hakke. Et c'est moi qui enverrai Kyûbi dans la tombe. J'utiliserai mon sceau, l'Emprisonnement des Morts."

\- "Mais celui qui exécute ce sort…"

\- "Je ne t'ai pas tout dit de mon plan. Je ne pourrai emprisonner que la moitié de son Chakra. Je ne peux sceller une telle masse d'un coup. Et puis, ce serait une erreur stratégique. Si tu meurs avec Kyûbi, il réapparaîtra tôt ou tard, libre de toute entrave. Cela romprait l'équilibre entre les nations. Avec mon sort, je pourrai sceller en moi la moitié de Kyûbi pour l'éternité. Donc l'autre moitié de son chakra… je vais la sceller en Naruto. Dans le sceau du Hakke."

Kushina écarquilla les yeux et leva vers lui un regard perdu et inquiet.

\- "Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais Jiraya Senseï nous a annoncé ces grands changements. Et avec eux, les désastres qui les accompagneront. Aujourd'hui, je suis certain de deux choses. L'homme au masque qui t'a attaqué aujourd'hui, celui qui manipulait Obito et qui a pris possession de son corps, sera l'artisan de ces désastres. Et c'est cet enfant qui les stoppera ! Jiraya Senseï lui a donné son prénom. Il deviendra un Jinchûriki et nous guidera vers un avenir meilleur. Je le sais, ne me demande pas pourquoi."

\- "Mais enfin, Minato…"

Le blond reposa Naruto sur le sol et composa ses mudrâs rapidement.

\- "Shiki Fûjin !" (Emprisonnement des morts)

Le Dieu de la Mort se matérialisa derrière lui, un collier dans la main gauche et un sabre entre les dents, retenant l'âme de Minato, prête à être enlevée.

\- "Il faut avoir foi en lui", poursuivit-il. "C'est notre fils. Après le Shiki Fûjin, je scellerai ton chakra en Naruto. J'aimerais que tu l'aides quand il cherchera à contrôler la puissance de Kyûbi."

\- "C'est notre fils ! Alors je ne veux pas qu'il porte un tel fardeau sur ses épaules ! Et puis, pourquoi recourir à l'Emprisonnement des Morts ? Tout ça pour que je puisse entrevoir notre fils quand il sera grand, rien qu'un court instant ? Tu n'as pas à donner ta vie ! Je veux que tu l'aides à grandir, que tu l'éduques et que tu le protèges. Pourquoi ? L'équilibre du pouvoir ? Le pays ? Le village ? Pourquoi Naruto devrait-il se sacrifier ? Toi-même, tu n'as pas à donner ta vie pour moi !" termina-t-elle en criant de désespoir.

\- "Abandonner son pays ou son village, c'est comme abandonner ses enfants. Ton pays a été anéanti, tu devrais le savoir. Songe au calvaire que doivent endurer ceux qui n'ont plus de patrie. Enfin, c'est ainsi… nous sommes des shinobis ! Et puis, même si je survivais, je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer. Nous sommes bloqués par cette barrière. Mais en tant que mère, tu lui transmettras plus que je ne le pourrai jamais. C'est le rôle qui t'est réservé. Je ne dis pas ça seulement pour toi, mais aussi et surtout pour Naruto."

D'un geste protecteur, il reprit son fils entre ses bras.

\- "Mourir pour le bien de son fils, ça, un père peut l'assumer", dit-il en invoquant le Shinigami.

La main du Dieu de la Mort transperça le corps de Minato et vint s'agripper au pelage roux du démon renard.

\- "QUE FAIS-TU YONDAIME HOKAGE ?!" tonna la voix rugissant du bijû.

\- "Fûin !"

La bête hurla de colère tandis qu'une partie de son chakra se retira de son corps pour venir se sceller dans celui du blond. Il esquissa une grimace de douleur et fut secoué de violents tremblements.

\- "Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait si lourd", dit-il en articulant péniblement sous la pression du pouvoir maléfique qui l'envahissait.

\- "SOIS MAUDIT !" rugit le renard qui rapetissait petit à petit.

Au bout de quelques instants, le scellement d'une partie du démon à neuf queues prit fin et, d'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un autel pour y placer Naruto.

\- "Bien. Maintenant, le sceau du Hakke. Pour placer le reste de Kyûbi en Naruto."

Kushina se mit à tousser violemment, recrachant des gerbes de sang. Elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et ne pourrait pas retenir le démon encore très longtemps.

\- "Kushina ! est-ce que ça va ?!" s'écria son compagnon en délaissant momentanément le bébé.

\- "MAINTENANT !" hurla le bijû.

Il leva une patte et l'abattis de toutes ses forces en direction du nouveau-né. Kushina réagit immédiatement et se plaça devant son enfant. Le sang gicla, la griffe s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre du ventre sans hésitation. La mère esquissa une grimace de douleur, alors qu'elle recrachait du liquide vitale dont quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le corps de Naruto.

\- "Kushina…", murmura Minato sous le choc, n'ayant pas pu s'interposer à temps.

\- "Senseï ! Kushina !" s'écrièrent Kakashi et Obito derrière la barrière invisible, accompagnés du Sandaïme et d'autres shinobis qui les avaient rejoints.

\- "Kushina… Kushina…", répéta-t-il en tremblant de plus en plus.

\- "Approche Minato", dit-elle en respirant difficilement.

Le Yondaïme s'exécuta avec lenteur, ne se remettant pas de l'état second dans lequel il était plongé. Elle posa une main sur le torse de son compagnon et une lueur bleutée s'échappa de celui-ci.

\- "Minato, écoute-moi."

\- "Kushina…"

\- "Ecoute-moi, s'il-te-plait", dit-elle en plaçant son autre main sur la joue du blond qui s'humidifiait sous les larmes. "Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur la technique de l'Emprisonnement des Morts parce que je savais que tu l'utiliserais dans ce genre de conditions. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi, je ne veux pas que Naruto grandisse seul. Je veux qu'il ait au moins le loisir de te connaitre et de grandir à tes côtés."

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

\- "J'ai placé un sceau sur ton âme sans que tu le saches. C'est pourquoi, le Dieu de la Mort ne prendra pas la tienne ce soir. En aspirant tout ton chakra, je transférerai le scellement de ton âme sur la mienne. C'est moi qui mourrai ce soir, Minato. Pas toi. Je te l'interdis."

\- "Kushina… Pourquoi ?" murmura-t-il douloureusement de désespoir. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé ?! Je t'avais dit qu'un père pouvait sacrifier sa vie pour son fils !"

\- "C'est d'autant plus vrai pour une mère… Je ne veux pas que tu laisses Naruto tout seul… Aime le, éduque-le, chérie-le autant que j'aurais pu le faire. Je sais que tu peux y arriver, Minato."

\- "…Kushina…", gémit-il.

\- "Il faudra que tu procèdes au sceau du Hakke avant que je ne meure, au moment où nos âmes s'intervertiront pour le scellement du Shinigami."

Le blond acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge et la mâchoire serrée. Il effectua ses mudrâs avec lenteur et invoqua Gerotora qui apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

\- "Oh ! Kyûbi !" s'exclama le crapaud en réalisant la situation dans laquelle il avait atterri. "Et toi, Yondaïme ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

\- "Gerotora, je vais te confier la clef du Maitre-Sceau. Ensuite, tu partiras immédiatement te réfugier dans le corps de Jiraya Senseï."

Quelques secondes plus tard, le crapaud enroula son abdomen et hocha la tête.

\- "J'ai bien reçu la clef. Je file !"

Il disparut soudainement dans un nouveau nuage de fumée.

Tout en continuant à pomper les dernières traces de chakra du corps du Yondaïme, Kushina s'adressa à son fils, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

\- "Naruto", commença-t-elle d'une voix douce dans un souffle. "Mange de tout sans faire le difficile pour devenir grand et fort. Prends bien ton bain chaque jour, et tâche de ne pas prendre froid. Et puis… la nuit, ne veille pas tard, et tâche de bien dormir. Et puis, fais-toi des amis. Pas forcément beaucoup, mais de vrais amis, sur qui tu pourras compter. Ne fais pas comme ta maman. Applique-toi à l'école et travaille bien ton ninjutsu. Mais si, malgré tous tes efforts, tu n'es pas doué pour quelque chose, ne perds pas confiance en toi. On a tous nos forces et nos faiblesses. Quand tu entreras à l'Académie, respecte toujours tes professeurs et tes aînés. Obéis sagement à ton père et ne lui cause pas trop de soucis. Une dernière chose très importante, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, un sourire triste aux lèvres. C'est à propos des trois interdits du shinobi. Premièrement, fais très attention dès qu'il s'agit d'argent. Mets bien de côté tout ce que tu gagneras en mission. Deuxièmement, ne bois pas d'alcool avant vingt ans. Surtout, n'en abuse pas. Ta santé en dépend. Et enfin, ce qui te posera le plus de soucis, les filles. Etant moi-même ta mère, je suis mal placée pour te donner des conseils. Mais, en ce bas monde, il n'y a que des femmes et des hommes. Tu finiras forcément par t'y intéresser un jour. Mais évite les filles bizarres. Choisis-en une simple et saine, comme ta mère. Et puisqu'on parle des choses défendues, méfie-toi également de Jiraya Senseï, 'ttebane."

Elle marqua une courte pause, essoufflée par son discours tandis que la vie la quittait peu à peu, tout en crispant ses doigts sur l'énorme griffe du renard.

\- "Naruto…", reprit-elle douloureusement, les larmes coulant en cascade sur son visage. "Tu traverseras des moments difficiles dans ta vie. Mais n'oublie pas qui tu es. Crois-en tes rêves. Et surtout en tes capacités à les réaliser. Il y a tant de choses… sanglota-t-elle. Tant de choses… tant de choses… tant de choses… Il y avait encore tant de choses que j'aurais voulu t'apprendre… J'aurais aimé rester avec toi plus longtemps… Je t'aime."

Kushina reporta son regard sur Minato et esquissa un sourire triste parmi ses larmes abondantes.

\- "Minato… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Du fond du cœur… Arigatou."

Elle extirpa les dernières gouttes de chakra de son compagnon et embrassa ses lèvres douces une dernière fois avant d'exécuter le transfert des âmes.

\- "Hakke Fûin…", dit-il finalement en se séparant à contre cœur du bouton de rose qu'il n'embrasserait plus jamais.

Sa compagne posa avec douceur son front contre le sien, savourant encore le doux parfum qui émanait des cheveux de son amour avant de prononcer ses derniers mots.

\- "Je t'aime Minato…"

Le fûinjutsu s'acheva et la Kunoïchi aux cheveux rouges s'éteignit dans les bras du Yondaïme Hokage, dont une larme vint couler sur le visage figé de sa femme, reflet unique de la douleur extrême qui déchirait le cœur de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha.  
Il la serra contre lui aussi fort que lui permettait ses forces en tremblant considérablement, ignorant les cris de détresse que lançaient ses élèves qui accoururent auprès de lui dès que la barrière s'effaça, ou les exclamations du Sandaïme et des autres ninjas. Sa femme était morte dans ses bras, lui laissant son fils pour seul trésor, pour seul souvenir d'elle. Elle lui avait tout donné, son amour, son enfant, sa vie, et il ne la reverrait plus jamais.  
Les couleurs et les formes tournèrent autour de lui, mêlées à un intense sentiment de malaise et d'affaiblissement, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il tomba sur le sol, inconscient, vidé de son chakra, tenant toujours contre lui la femme de sa vie.

* * *

Le destin a dû mal à dévier complètement de sa route initiale, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh oui, hélas, Kushina s'est éteinte sous le coup de Kyûbi, et cette fois-ci, Minato n'a rien pu faire... Il y a cependant une chose positive pour notre blondinet à moustaches, puisqu'il ne sera pas orphelin de naissance dans cette trame temporelle :)

Minato parviendra-t-il à surmonter son chagrin ?

Il le faudra pourtant, car après la découverte que Kakashi et lui ont fait en découvrant que l'instigateur de ce massacre n'est autre qu'un Obito possédé par un fantôme du passé, il n'aura d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur ce problème. Qui sait si à l'avenir, il n'y aura aucune autre offensive lancée contre Konoha...?

Les problèmes ne font que commencer et le temps tourne. Celui-ci sera-t-il de bonne ou de mauvaise augure pour notre héros à la destinée si incertaine ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire, je vous souhaite de Joyeuses fêtes de Noël (avec un jour de retard oui je sais ^^") et vous offre deux chapitres au lieu d'un en guise de petit cadeau ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Minato se réveilla à l'hôpital entouré de Kakashi et Obito ainsi que du Sandaïme qui fumait sa pipe d'un air grave.

\- "Que s'est-il passé… ?" dit-il difficilement en se relevant sur son lit pour adopter une position assise.

\- "Senseï !" s'écria Kakashi en lui prenant la main.

\- "Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?" demanda à son tour Obito.

\- "Uh… je crois… Naruto… Où est Naruto… ? Kushina… ?"

Le Sandaïme s'approcha du lit sur lequel s'étaient assis les deux élèves du Yondaïme Hokage, et tira une bouffée de fumée avant de l'expulser par plusieurs petites volutes.

\- "Minato, Kushina n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde."

Le blond baissa légèrement sa tête, un voile de tristesse et de douleur se posant sur ses yeux fermés. Sa femme s'était bel et bien sacrifiée pour leur fils, pour lui, pour le village, pour eux tous. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'aurait-il donné pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille dans les bras de la belle Kunoïchi aux cheveux rouges, profitant de l'apaisement et de la sérénité que lui apportait le contact de sa peau douce contre la sienne, de son enivrant parfum, de ses tendres baisers qu'elle lui faisait toujours sur le front pour le tirer doucement du royaume des songes. Il se serait réveillé à ses côtés, profitant des quelques instants intimes de simples caresses dans ses cheveux blonds où un agréable silence régnait, avant d'aller réveiller Kakashi et pour la première fois, leur fils. Naruto…

\- "Où est Naruto ?" chuchota-t-il finalement.

\- "Naruto est en sécurité avec Tsunade dans le bâtiment réservé au service de néonatalité. Repose-toi encore un peu avant d'aller le voir."

Minato acquiesça lentement et Hiruzen Sarutobi le laissa seul avec ses deux disciples. Kakashi et Obito posèrent une main compatissante sur l'épaule de leur Senseï. Ils étaient les plus à même de comprendre sa souffrance. Tous deux étaient très affligés par la mort de Kushina. Pour l'un, elle avait été la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Pour l'autre, elle avait été une amie, une sœur, un membre de sa famille. Quelqu'un qu'ils ne pourraient jamais remplacer.

Le blond esquissa un petit sourire triste et un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche se mêlant aux légers tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

\- "Aucun de nous n'aura eu de chance avec les femmes. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kakashi et Obito, d'un commun accord, enserrèrent le Namikaze dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il en avait besoin. Ils en avaient tous besoin. Le choc et la violence de sa mort les avaient tous marqués, car tous y avaient assistés contre leur gré. Elle les avait tous sauvé, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été en mesure de faire de même avec elle. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à tenir leur promesse. A croire que la fatalité s'acharnait sur eux. _Encore et toujours. Comme à chaque fois._  
Le cœur de Minato se serra et une larme afflua au coin de son œil pour venir couler en silence sur sa joue pâle. Kushina lui avait laissé le plus beau des cadeaux, leur fils. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais le voir grandir, le voir s'épanouir, le voir devenir un grand ninja, le voir tout simplement. Elle ne le pourrait plus jamais.

Il se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte de ses élèves et sécha sa larme d'un revers de la main avant de se lever de son lit. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'il aille bien, de lui-même.  
Il sortit de sa chambre et d'un pas encore fébrile en s'appuyant sur son pied à sérum, car son état n'était pas encore tout à fait stable.  
Malgré les protestations des infirmières qui le sommaient de retourner se reposer, il arriva au service de néonatalité et un médecin lui indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait son fils. Il parvint jusqu'à la chambre où les médecins-nin s'occupaient de lui pour préserver sa sécurité.

Il s'approcha à pas lents du berceau jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir une vue entière sur le petit blond. Son enfant dormait à poings fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, une petite couverture remontant jusqu'à son menton dont seules ses deux petites mains fermées près de sa tête dépassaient. Il le prit délicatement et le serra avec douceur contre sa poitrine pour le bercer tendrement. Une larme vint se frayer un passage sur sa joue et Naruto gémit légèrement dans son sommeil. Attendri, le Yondaïme embrassa son front avant de retracer avec délicatesse les lignes de ses marques de naissance en forme de petites moustaches qu'il avait sur chacune de ses joues.

\- "Naruto…", chuchota-t-il. "Le sacrifice de ta mère ne sera pas vain. Je ferai tout pour te protéger et t'assurer le meilleur avenir qui soit. Je te le promets."

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

* * *

Minato n'avait pas tout de suite repris ses fonctions de Yondaïme Hokage afin de faire le deuil de sa femme et de veiller sur son fils nouveau-né. Après un discours qu'il avait formulé après la reconstruction de Konoha, les villageois avait considéré Kushina comme une véritable héroïne, mais également Naruto et lui qui étaient devenus tous les deux des Jinchûrikis des deux parties Yin et Yang du chakra de Kyûbi. C'était grâce à leur sacrifice qu'ils avaient pu sauver le village du démon, aussi le Namikaze souligna l'importance pour chaque habitant de réaliser cela et de ne pas les considérer comme des monstres sous prétexte de la chose qu'ils renfermaient. Ils n'avaient pas choisi cela par plaisir, mais pour le bien de tous. Le message fut très clair et malgré les quelques craintes subsistantes chez certain, le regard doux et déterminé de leur Hokage les rassura grandement. Minato le savait, avec le temps, les inquiétudes s'effaceraient.

Le Sandaïme avait été nommé Hokage par intérim, le temps que le Yondaïme reprenne ses fonctions. Bien entendu, le blond avait aidé son ainé quand il s'était rendu plusieurs fois chez lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles et celles de Naruto. Minato l'avait informé qu'Obito n'était en rien responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait été manipulé sans qu'il n'en ait conscience par une aura menaçante qui possédait des Sharingans. Le Sandaïme en avait été particulièrement intrigué et plusieurs hypothèses avaient été formulées concernant la nature de cette chose. Celle-ci pouvait tout à fait être un puissant Genjutsu combinée à un sort de marionnettiste, mais cela ne tenait pas la route puisque Minato aurait vu les fils de chakra, or, il n'y en avait eu aucun. D'autant plus que cette forme humanoïde possédait des Sharingans. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un jutsu de réincarnation partielle, un dérivé de l'Edo Tenseï ? Néanmoins, le blond avait réussi à formuler deux hypothèses qui leur glacèrent le sang : soit il s'agissait bel et bien d'Uchiha Madara qui, par un moyen inconnu, avait réussi à manipuler Obito en s'emparant de son corps, soit il s'agissait d'un coup monté par le clan Uchiha qui était étrangement calme depuis un long moment. Personne d'autre que Kushina, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Obito, Kakashi et lui n'était au courant qu'un homme masqué avait provoqué le désastre. Autrement dit, si les Uchiha avaient voulu fomenter une telle catastrophe, les autres membres du clan auraient profité de la panique générale pour pouvoir anéantir les autres shinobis. Avec le Sharingan, ils pouvaient tout à fait contrôler le démon, à l'image du ninja au masque, ils auraient donc pu profiter de cette occasion. Cela ne collait donc pas. La première hypothèse était donc la plus probante mais Hiruzen ne comprenait pas comment avait-il pu franchir les barrières du village sans être détecté, sachant qu'il était répertorié comme un individu extrêmement dangereux. Minato en avait déduit que puisqu'il s'était emparé du corps d'Obito à l'extérieur de Konoha, il avait pu y rentrer facilement car le jeune homme n'était pas un ennemi. D'autant plus que Madara était censé être mort suite à son affrontement avec Hashirama Senju. Ainsi, aussi surprenant que cela puisse leur paraitre, il s'agissait très probablement de Madara Uchiha. Il constituait une très grande menace pour le village et ils devaient rester sur leur garde pour éviter qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne s'abatte à nouveau sur Konoha.

Minato avait également réfléchi à une chose. Il savait que l'information ne devait surtout pas filtrer sous peine de créer un vent de panique très important et, malgré lui, une suspicion envers le clan Uchiha. Chose qu'il ne voulait certainement pas. Le clan était important pour le village. Il en était le fondateur, tout comme celui des Senju. Si quelques mauvaises langues se servaient de cette information à tort, cela pourrait tout à fait conduire à une guerre civile. Personne d'autre que le Sandaïme, le Yondaïme, Obito et Kakashi ne devait prendre connaissance de cette information secret-défense. Même les conseillers ne devaient pas en être informés. Le Namikaze était loin d'être stupide et encore moins naïf. Il savait pertinemment que Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane et Danzô se douteraient que les Uchiha avait un rapport avec cette histoire, étant les seuls potentiellement susceptibles de contrôler un bijû grâce à leurs pupilles. Il était donc inutile de les en informer pour ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. La haine qu'ils ressentaient envers ce clan ne datait pas d'hier.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard, fin du mois de mars_

* * *

Kakashi profitait de son jour de repos, allongé dans l'herbe sous la protection des larges branches bourgeonnantes de son cerisier fétiche du plus grand parc de Konoha. Obito s'était joint à lui et tout deux veillaient sur Naruto qui babillait à tout bout de champ, marchant maladroitement à quatre pattes et mâchouillant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Minato venait tout juste de reprendre ses fonctions et une tonne de papiers administratifs l'attendait bien sagement sur son bureau. Ne pouvant s'occuper correctement de son fils, il avait demandé de l'aide à ses deux élèves qui avaient accepté avec joie. Le jeune Ninja Copieur était ravi de pouvoir enfin revoir son ami, même si celui-ci n'avait que sept mois.

\- "Nee, Kashi."

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Comment ça se passe avec la nouvelle recrue chez les ANBU ? J'ai entendu dire que ce type est fan de toi."

\- "Oh ? Tu parles de Tenzô ?"

\- "Uh. Il aurait travaillé pour Danzô d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur lui."

\- "Oui, effectivement. Mais c'est du passé. Il a arrêté d'être à son service puisqu'il a rejoint les ANBU. Dis donc, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à lui ?" souligna-t-il malicieusement.

\- "Bah, il reste tout le temps dans tes basques et vante tes mérites sans arrêts. Je me demandais simplement qui pouvait-il être pour être aveugle à ce point sur toi", contra-t-il en haussant les épaules, négligemment.

\- "Mouais, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?"

\- "Jaloux ? Oh ça non ! Il peut bien te garder, ça m'est égal."

\- "Bon, eh bien c'est parfait. Comme nous avons une super complicité, je suis sûr que nous deviendrons rapidement de très bons amis."

\- "Tu es chez les ANBU, les liens d'amitié n'existent pas. Seule la mission compte, vous travaillez tous sans vous soucier des autres."

\- "Mmh, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Tu exagères le trait. C'est vrai que la notion de travail d'équipe n'est pas présente dans le sens où on l'entend. Il est là principalement pour réussir les missions. Mais si un camarade est en danger, nous n'allons pas le laisser à son sort sous prétexte que c'est chacun pour soi. Enfin, si je suis ton raisonnement, cela voudrait dire que je ne pourrais jamais me faire d'amis parmi l'organisation. Dommage."

Le brun leva un sourcil perplexe avant de se renfrogner et d'afficher une petite moue boudeuse.

\- "C'est bien ce que je pensais", soupira Kakashi en se moquant. "Tu es jaloux."

\- "N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que… enfin, tu es MON meilleur ami, mais tu as le droit d'avoir d'autres amis en dehors de moi, bien sûr."

Kakashi esquissa une moue ravie sous son masque avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de l'Uchiha.

\- "Eh !"

\- "T'inquiète pas mon vieux. On s'est fait une promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un petit nouveau qui va changer tout cela."

Obito observa le ninja aux cheveux d'argent, un peu perplexe, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire, quelques rougeurs dues à la gêne apparaissant sur son visage.

\- "Néanmoins, sa venue dans l'ANBU ne signifie pas rien", poursuivit Kakashi en s'asseyant pour prendre Naruto entre ses jambes. "Je te l'avais expliqué. Tenzô était présent lors de mon voyage temporel, avec Sakura, Naruto et Saï."

\- "Tu n'avais pas mentionné un Yamato ?"

\- "Si, mais mon double du futur l'avait appelé Tenzô. Je suppose qu'il faisait référence à son nom chez les ANBU. Après tout, il s'appelait Kinoe auparavant. Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à changer de nom une nouvelle fois."

\- "C'est une bonne question en effet…"

Les deux jeunes gens reportèrent leur regard sur le ciel azur parsemé de nuages cotonneux et les babillages du petit blond les firent sourire d'amusement. Le bébé marcha à quatre pattes vers eux et parvint à se hisser tant bien que mal sur le torse du fils de Croc Blanc. Tout content de son exploit, Naruto émit un gazouillis ravi en tapant dans ses mains, un large sourire aux lèvres, dénué de dents de lait. Kakashi et Obito émirent un petit rire, leurs yeux plissés de plaisir. Le fils de leur Senseï reporta ses grands yeux bleus sur ses deux ainés en passant rapidement de l'un à l'autre, ce qui les amusa encore plus. Puis, il fixa son regard sur le Ninja Copieur et le regarda attentivement, plissant légèrement les yeux sous la concentration comme plongé dans une grande analyse, pour finalement éclater de rire et ouvrir largement les bras, se pressant de toutes ses forces contre le torse du shinobi gris dans un énorme câlin qui les attendrirent. Les deux amis caressèrent avec douceur la tête parsemée de petites mèches blondes et légèrement recourbées, émus par le comportement du futur membre de la team sept.

Mais soudain Kakashi se tint fermement la poitrine au niveau du cœur et une grimace de douleur apparue sur son visage masqué.

\- "Ugh !"

\- "Kakashi ! Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Mon cœur me fait un mal de chien", grogna-t-il.

\- "Montre-moi ça."

Le brun enleva Naruto du torse de son ami en ignorant le petit gémissement de protestation du bébé et se dépêcha d'enlever l'attirail d'ANBU, n'hésitant pas à déchirer son haut gris. Une lueur vive émana de la poitrine de l'argenté et Obito dégagea les mains de son ami pour comprendre cet étrange phénomène.

\- "Aaah !" cria Kakashi. "La douleur est de plus en plus vive !"

La lumière faiblit peu à peu et laissa place à une étrange chose qui rendit Obito perplexe.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda l'autre difficilement, des gouttes de sueur commençant à perler sur son front.

\- "Il y a un sceau au niveau de ton cœur."

\- "Un sceau… ?"

Un violent vertige l'assaillit et il porta une main tremblante à sa tête.

\- "Obito…", dit-il d'une voix faible. "Je crois que je vais m'évanouir…"

Brusquement, il tomba dans les bras de son ami à cause d'un violent pic de douleur qui eut raison de sa conscience.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard, hôpital de Konoha_

* * *

Kakashi se réveilla une heure après dans un lit aux draps blancs et fins et perçut la présence de son ami aux cheveux bruns ainsi que du petit blond.

Il se releva difficilement et Naruto poussa un petit cri de joie en le voyant éveillé et échappa à l'emprise de l'Uchiha pour se réfugier dans les bras du shinobi argenté.

\- "Oï Naruto ! Doucement, Kakashi n'est pas encore rétabli."

Il tenta de le reprendre, mais le bébé commença à gémir et de grosses larmes menacèrent de perler de chaque côté de ses yeux azurs.

\- "Bon, très bien", soupira Obito.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me fait pas mal", le rassura Kakashi en souriant. "Dis-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé."

\- "Obito t'a ramené ici dès que tu es tombé dans les pommes", expliqua une voix féminine qui entra dans la pièce.

\- "Tsunade Hime !" s'exclama-t-il.

\- "Un sceau est apparu sur ta poitrine lorsque tu as ressenti cette douleur."

\- "Un sceau… ? Je ne comprends pas. De quoi s'agit-il et pourquoi aurais-je un sceau ?"

La Kunoïchi aux formes plantureuses plissa légèrement les yeux de manière inquisitrice avant de croiser les bras en adoptant une posture sévère.

\- "C'est un sceau très rare que peu de personnes connaissent car son utilisation est devenue interdite. Il s'agit du Chiharu Fûin."

\- "Chiharu… Fûin ? Le sceau des Mille printemps ?"

\- "Uh. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu te retrouver avec ce sceau sur le corps, mais une chose est sûre. Les techniques de voyage temporel ne te sont pas étrangères", asséna-t-elle, le visage fermé.

\- "C… Comment ? Je… Mais… Enfin, voyage temporel ? Mais non… Je ne comprends pas…"

\- "Minato", appela-t-elle en faisant fi du titre honorifique. "Tu peux entrer."

Le Yondaïme entra dans la pièce et prit Naruto qui avait quitté la chaleur du fils de Croc Blanc, ouvrant largement ses petits bras pour sauter dans ceux de son père. Malgré son très jeune âge, il était déjà une véritable petite boule d'énergie ambulante.

\- "Kakashi, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu quand Tsunade Hime m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé."

\- "Senseï… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" demanda Obito, inquiet.

\- "Il s'agit du Chiharu Fûin. Un sceau très spécial qui affecte très souvent les voyageurs temporels."

\- "Tu nous as caché que ton élève avait voyagé dans le temps, Minato", reprocha la Sannin aux couettes.

\- "Ce n'est pas vraiment une information facile à divulguer."

\- "Pourtant, ton deuxième élève ne semble pas être surpris."

\- "Nous étions quatre à être au courant en comptant Kakashi et moi. Rin et Obito l'ont appris par la suite. Kakashi a voyagé vingt ans dans le futur et y est resté pendant deux semaines avant de retourner à son époque."

\- "Uh ? Un voyage temporel de deux semaines ?"

\- "Pendant une mission à Rôran, nous avons croisé deux voyageurs du futur et lorsqu'ils sont repartis dans leur époque grâce à mon ninjutsu spatio-temporel, Kakashi est parti lui aussi."

\- "Comment cela se fait-il ?"

\- "Une faille temporelle m'a emportée à la même époque qu'eux."

\- "Les failles temporelles… Hashirama Ojii-sama m'en avait déjà parlé je crois."

\- "Uh. Ça ne m'étonne pas, grâce à un clone éternel du Shodaïme, j'ai pu retourner dans mon époque."

Le Ninja Copieur détourna légèrement le regard, plongé dans le souvenir encore douloureux du dernier baiser de sa fleur rose avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais de ce futur alternatif.

\- "Mmh… Je pense qu'Ojii-sama a dû utiliser le sceau pour te faire revenir dans ton époque", réfléchit-elle, une main sous le menton. "Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute. Sans cela, les chances de te ramener vivant et entier dans ton temps sont beaucoup plus aléatoires."

Le shinobi au sharingan fronça les sourcils sous la réflexion.

\- "Mais cela fait maintenant un an et demi que j'ai effectué ce voyage. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas activé avant ?"

Tsunade le regarda avant de détourner le regard, les joues légèrement roses. Kakashi leva un sourcil, intrigué par le comportement de la médecin-nin légendaire.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "As-tu… Enfin, lorsque tu as voyagé dans le temps, au cours de ces deux semaines… est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais… avec une jeune fille… ?"

Comprenant ce que voulait lui dire la Princesse des Limaces, le jeune homme rougit furieusement et détourna le regard rapidement sous la gêne en se raclant la gorge.

\- "Hmm… Eh bien…. Euh… Oui, oui. J'ai… Enfin, j'ai eu une relation… avec une fille", termina-t-il dans un murmure, plus rouge encore que les cheveux de Kushina, en évitant soigneusement de regarder la prunelle malicieuse et moqueuse de l'œil visible d'Obito.

\- "Ce sceau est très spécial, Kakashi", expliqua Minato. "C'est un puissant Fûinjutsu d'une extrême rareté. C'est une technique très ancienne qui était autrefois utilisée par les shinobis pour ne pas se laisser envahir par leurs sentiments pendant les batailles. Ils savaient que les émotions fortes comme l'amour ou la haine pouvaient être redoutables et dangereux pour le ninja, qui se doit de raisonner en gardant son sang-froid. Ils ont eu alors recours à cette technique pour endiguer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour une personne susceptible de leur faire perdre le contrôle. Les sentiments pour cette personne ne disparaissaient pas, mais ils ne pouvaient les mentionner à celle-ci sous peine de mourir. C'était une sanction extrême… Comme un nombre incalculable de shinobis périrent de ce jutsu, qui fut imposé dès l'enfance, le sceau n'a plus jamais été utilisé. Il a ensuite été classé comme jutsu interdit."

\- "C'est terrible comme technique…"

\- "Je suis d'accord avec toi, Obito", acquiesça Minato.

\- "Mais Senseï… Quel est le rapport avec mon voyage temporel ?"

\- "La réponse est dans la forme du sceau Kakashi. Il forme un cercle avec à l'intérieur un signe infini aux boucles scindées en deux, à la manière d'un cœur pour chaque boucle. Le cercle représente la boucle temporelle, tandis que le signe infini aux courbes en cœur peut avoir deux représentations. Si tu vois cela comme une forme de cœur, la première correspond au jutsu de scellement des sentiments, tandis que si tu vois ce signe comme un sablier aux embouts bombés, il s'agit d'un sablier représentant le voyage temporel."

\- "Mais je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec les sentiments."

\- "J'y viens. Si le sceau réunit ces deux représentations, n'appartenant pourtant pas au même domaine, c'est en raison de l'histoire du créateur de cette technique de scellement."

\- "Son histoire ?" interrogea Obito.

\- "Uh", acquiesça Tsunade. "Elle repose sur une légende très ancienne."

\- "Chiharu Hime était une princesse des temps anciens", raconta le Yondaïme. "Elle incarnait la beauté et la grâce. La Princesse était la future dirigeante de ce qui fut autrefois le Pays du Feu. De nombreux prétendants se pressaient pour l'atteindre mais elle refusait de prendre un époux, préférant gouverner seule, car sa confiance envers les hommes étaient limitées suite aux nombreuses prises de pouvoir d'anciens compagnons des précédentes princesses du pays. Il y avait cependant un homme auquel elle tenait réellement et dont elle était profondément amoureuse, son serviteur, Haruo, qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance."

\- "Haruo… L'époux du printemps. Les deux se sont bien trouvés", remarqua le brun.

\- "Les prétendants de Chiharu Hime eurent vent de cet amour interdit et décidèrent de se venger de l'affront que leur causait ce valet. Ils se réunirent et organisèrent son assassinat. Le jeune homme mourut. La Princesse apprit sa mort peu de temps après, ainsi que le complot dont il avait été victime. Elle était inconsolable. C'est pourquoi, elle décida, dans sa douleur, de mettre au point un jutsu capable de lui rendre celui qu'elle aimait. Comme elle maitrisait avec aisance les arts ninjas, elle créa une technique qui lui permettrait de remonter dans le temps pour sauver son bien aimé. Mais comme toute chose à un prix, celui-ci était de confiner son amour pour lui en le scellant dans la deuxième partie du sceau. C'est ainsi que le signe infini enfermé dans le cercle se compléta par deux cœurs au niveau de ses courbes. Elle parvint à effectuer son voyage temporel et sauva Haruo. Mais à son retour, il ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Le sceau qu'elle avait effectué en scellant le temps et ses sentiments avait effacé de la mémoire du jeune homme le souvenir de la princesse. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'elle que si Chiharu Hime restait avec lui. A chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision, ses souvenirs se délitaient peu à peu. La jeune femme était en proie à un profond désespoir face à cette perte de souvenir momentanée, sa seule solution était de lui redonner entièrement sa mémoire en brisant le sceau. Mais elle tint bon. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à la pulsion égoïste de ses sentiments qui pourrait à nouveau nuire à son bien aimé… Cependant, bien des années plus tard, sa patience s'était profondément altérée et elle ne tint plus du tout. Incapable de taire ses sentiments, heureuse de le voir vivant à ses côtés, mais incapable de se souvenir d'elle tant qu'elle n'était pas près de lui, elle lui avoua tout. C'est ainsi, qu'elle mourut à son tour dans les bras de son amour éternel."

\- "Quelle triste histoire", constata Obito. "La Princesse Chiharu… Ce nom n'est pas sans signification, je me trompe ?"

\- "Non, en effet", confirma Minato. "Chi (mille) fait référence à l'infinité du temps, tandis que Haru (printemps) fait référence à l'amour, puisque c'est en cette saison que l'amour fleurit, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Minato Senseï…", commença Kakashi, la tête basse. "Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir moi aussi sceller les sentiments que j'éprouve ?"

\- "…"

\- "Ils sont déjà scellés", expliqua la Sannin blonde. "Je ne pense pas que le Shodaïme était au courant de l'aspect sentimental de ce sceau en l'effectuant."

\- "Sans vouloir vous offenser", commença l'Uchiha. "On parle du fondateur de Konoha. Comment pourrait-il ignorer quelque chose que vous semblez très bien connaitre ?"

La Kunoïchi légendaire esquissa un sourire.

\- "Secret-défense jeune homme. Ce genre d'informations ne sont pas censées parvenir aux oreilles de ceux qui ne partagent pas les secrets du pays. Sache simplement que nos connaissances concernant ce sceau sont beaucoup plus approfondies qu'à l'époque du Shodaïme."

\- "Minato Senseï l'a appris quand même sacrément rapidement pour une histoire qui est extrêmement rare et qui n'arrive jamais", souleva-t-il, d'un regard inquisiteur.

\- "Euh… Eh bien en fait… J'avais prévenu le Sandaïme de cette histoire avant mon investiture", répondit Minato, embarrassé.

\- "Le Sandaïme est au courant ?!" s'exclama Kakashi, en relevant la tête.

\- "Oui, je lui ai révélé ce qu'il s'était passé lors d'une entrevue avec sa femme et la mienne pour discuter de l'accouchement par rapport à Kyûbi."

\- "Kushina et sa femme étaient au courant aussi ?!" s'étrangla-t-il.

\- "Non, non rassure-toi. Nous avons discuté tous les deux un peu après et il m'a parlé de toi et de ton changement radical. Je pensais que cette histoire lui était complètement passée derrière la tête, mais je me suis trompé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pu t'en parler avant pour diverses raisons dont tu dois sûrement comprendre leur nature et leur importance."

\- "Uh… je comprends en effet."

Le Jônin argenté sentit son cœur se serrer et porta une main sur son sceau.

\- "Minato Senseï… je ne pourrai jamais la retrouver alors… ?" murmura-t-il, sa voix reflétant sa profonde tristesse.

\- "… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu évites de l'approcher pour le moment. D'autant plus qu'elle vient à peine de naître, il y a un peu plus d'une heure, au moment exact où ton sceau s'est activé précisément. Quand tu maîtriseras un peu mieux tes émotions, peut-être pourras-tu te permettre de la revoir…"

Le jeune homme crispa ses poings sur sa couverture, conservant sa tête baissée sous le poids de la douleur de cette révélation. Il l'avait attendu depuis son retour, il avait compté les jours qui le séparait de sa naissance et voilà qu'on lui annonçait qu'il risquait de mourir si un jour il lui révélait la nature de ses sentiments, et qu'elle ne se souviendrait de lui qu'en sa présence. Il ne pourrait donc plus jamais espérer la retrouver pour lui avouer son amour… et il disparaîtrait de son esprit à chacune de ses absences… Mais pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il toujours contre lui… ?

* * *

Kakashi est confronté à une nouvelle épreuve qui ne sera pas sans conséquence et sans importance pour la suite de ses aventures. Le Chiharu Fûin est apparu et l'empêche maintenant de révéler ses sentiments à Sakura sous peine d'en mourir. De plus, celle-ci verra ses souvenirs du Ninja Copieur disparaître peu à peu si elle ne demeure pas à ses côtés pendant un long moment. Que de malheurs pour notre héros mais les choses ne font que commencer car, pour le moment, la petite fleur vient tout juste de naître, mais comment Kakashi parviendra-t-il à contrôler ses sentiments quand celle-ci grandira pour devenir une magnifique jeune femme... ?

Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant ^^


	18. Chapter 18

_Cinq ans plus tard_

* * *

Naruto déboula à toute allure dans l'appartement, jetant ses chaussures dans l'entrée, avant de se ruer sur le canapé.

\- "Naruto… Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas te comporter ainsi dans mon appartement."

\- "Gomen Kashi nii-chan ! J'avais hâte de te voir pour te raconter un truc génial que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, 'ttebayo ! Où est Obito nii-chan ?"

\- "Je suis là Naruto", annonça le brun en entrant dans l'appartement à son tour.

\- "Obito nii-chan !" s'exclama le petit blond.

Il se précipita dans les bras du brun qui éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- "Viens t'asseoir Naruto, dis-nous cette chose que tu voulais à tout prix nous raconter", lui demanda Kakashi en tapotant sur le canapé pour lui faire signe de s'y poser sagement.

Le blond n'écouta pas son « grand-frère » et commença son récit, surexcité, en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

\- "Je me suis battu avec Sasuke aujourd'hui ! On a fait un sacré combat ! J'ai réussi à lui mettre un coup de poing dans les côtes ! Et en plus devant Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo !"

Le shinobi argenté se crispa légèrement à la mention du nom de celle qu'il aimait toujours mais se décontracta rapidement pour ne pas éveiller l'interrogation de la boule d'énergie.

\- "Et tu as réussi à le battre ?" demanda l'Uchiha en se servant une tasse de thé.

\- "Euh… Presque ! Disons qu'il a profité d'un instant de faiblesse…"

\- "Uh ?"

\- "J'ai regardé une seconde de trop Sakura-chan et il en a profité…", bougonna-t-il.

Kakashi émit un petit rire amusé et ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir, comme l'enfant en avait l'habitude. Naruto s'y précipita avec joie et se laissa caresser les cheveux par son ainé.

\- "Il reste ton ami malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Oui, Sasuke est mon ami, mais j'aurais voulu le battre, dattebayo…"

\- "Tu réussiras une prochaine fois Naruto."

\- "Tu crois ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- "J'en suis sûr."

L'ANBU hocha la tête devant la petite moue pleine d'espoir du blond qui se mit à réfléchir.

\- "Dis Kashi nii-chan."

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Est-ce que tu vas revenir à la maison avec papa et moi ? Je ne te vois pas souvent et tu nous manques…"

Le fils de Croc Blanc esquissa un petit sourire attendri sous son masque.

\- "Je suis encore chez les ANBU, mais un jour j'arrêterai de travailler avec eux et qui sait, peut-être que je serai ton Senseï lorsque tu sortiras de l'Académie ?"

Le petit renard se redressa d'un coup, assit sur les genoux de l'argenté, et lui prit son visage entre ses deux petites mains.

\- "C'est vrai ? Tu seras vraiment mon Senseï, 'ttebayo ?" demanda-t-il très sérieux de sa voix enfantine.

\- "Eh bien, peut-être oui."

\- "Yataaaa ! Je vais pouvoir rester tout le temps avec toi Kashi nii-chan ! Oh, mais il faut qu'il y ait aussi Sakura-chan. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais beaucoup ! Et puis peut-être Sasuke aussi… Mais c'est uniquement si j'arrive à être plus fort que lui !"

Obito perçut le malaise soudain de son meilleur ami et prit dans ses bras son petit frère de cœur en le posant sur ses genoux.

\- "Et moi alors, tu m'oublies ?" le taquina-t-il.

\- "Mais non, Obito nii-chan, mais je te vois plus souvent que Kashi nii-chan. Je te verrai à la maison et pendant les pauses, et Kashi nii-chan, je le verrai en cours. C'est comme ce que dit papa, « la poportionnalité »", lui répondit-il d'un petit air savant, tout content d'avoir appris un nouveau mot.

\- "La « proportionnalité » tu veux dire ?" pouffa légèrement le brun.

\- "C'est ce que j'ai dit, la poportionnalité."

Le brun secoua la tête, amusé, et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds comme il en avait l'habitude.

La fin d'après-midi se déroula tranquillement et quand vint le soir, Kakashi coucha Naruto dans un lit d'appoint qu'il avait acheté pour héberger l'enfant quand son père ne pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Obito s'effondra dans le canapé en poussant un long soupir.

\- "Fatigué ?"

\- "Oh, plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai enchaîné les missions et Naruto est une véritable pile électrique. A croire qu'il ne s'épuise jamais."

\- "Je te comprends. C'est la même pour moi", dit-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Son ami le scruta intensément de bas en haut d'un regard analyste.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Tu as pris du muscle dis-moi ! Où est passé le gamin tout maigre ?"

\- "Dis pas des choses pareilles", le réprimanda-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur la tête, des rougeurs sur les joues, embarrassé. "C'est simplement l'entrainement. Et puis je n'étais pas maigre."

\- "T'étais pas épais en tout cas. Avec ça tu pourras faire tomber toutes les filles que tu veux, et même ta Sakura", poursuivit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

\- "Arrête enfin. Sakura n'a que cinq ans pour l'instant, tu veux que je passe pour un pédophile ?"

L'Uchiha le regarda perplexe avant de pouffer, moqueur, une main sur sa bouche en le pointant du doigt.

\- "Rigole pas ! Pff… Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer franchement parfois", bougonna-t-il.

\- "Allez Kashi, je rigole. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas l'actuelle Sakura qui t'intéresse pour l'instant mais celle que tu as connu. Mais…"

\- "Mais ?"

\- "Tu te rappelles de ce que Minato Senseï nous avait dit par rapport au Chiharu Fûin…"

\- "Uh… je sais…", soupira-t-il. "Même quand elle aura atteint la majorité, je ne pourrai pas l'approcher de cette façon…"

\- "Allez mon vieux, fais pas cette tête. Si ça se trouve, ce sera elle qui tombera sous ton charme, et là, plus de soucis."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent ne répondit rien, les yeux dans le vague. Son meilleur ami avait peut-être raison, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles. Beaucoup trop de choses le reliait à elle sans qu'elle ne le sache. Et ce sceau… S'il s'était activé à la naissance de Sakura, c'est parce qu'il scellait de profonds et sincères sentiments qu'il ressentait envers elle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle, comment pourrait-elle éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour lui avec tous ces secrets qui l'entouraient ?

\- "On verra…", dit-il finalement.

\- "Ça va aller Kashi. Je te l'ai dit, je t'aiderai."

\- "Arigatou, Obito."

Ils marquèrent une courte pause, perdus dans leurs pensées avant que le brun ne reprenne.

\- "Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit la dernière nouvelle ?"

\- "Ça concerne encore Sasuke et Itachi ?"

\- "Uh hu. J'ai eu l'autre version du fameux combat de Naruto avant de venir. Itachi a complimenté Naruto devant Sasuke et il l'a très mal pris. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il est jaloux. C'est très drôle d'ailleurs. Naruto adore Itachi, tu le sais, et Sasuke a dû mal à le supporter par moment, mais bon ça passera avec l'âge."

\- "Faut espérer, oui. Enfin, leur rentrée à l'Académie ne date pas d'hier, et puis tu m'avais dit que malgré tout, Sasuke aime beaucoup Naruto, même s'il ne le lui dit pas."

\- "C'est vrai. Ils sont amis… à leur manière on va dire", s'amusa-t-il. "Un peu comme nous quand nous étions plus jeunes."

\- "Pitié, on dirait un vieux qui parle."

\- "Eh ! Je te signale que t'es pareil ! En plus avec Gaï qui vient sans cesse te parler de fougue de la jeunesse, c'est pas mieux."

\- "Pas faux", pouffa l'argenté.

Il se leva et s'étira avant de reporter son regard sur son meilleur ami.

\- "Tu dors ici ce soir ?"

\- "Serait-ce une invitation pour passer une folle soirée romantique ?" lança-t-il narquois.

\- "Eh bien tu peux la passer avec un coussin à mon effigie si tu veux, mais moi je vais profiter du matelas qui m'attend dans ma chambre."

\- "Pff… T'es pas drôle."

\- "T'inquiète, je te rendrai la pareille."

Obito le suivit dans la chambre où un lit deux places les attendait.

\- "Je sens que la soirée va être mouvementée", pouffa-t-il, continuant à taquiner son ami.

\- "Elle le sera sûrement si tu as des tendances masochistes et que tu prends du plaisir à te faire électrocuter par le contact de mon Chidori. Enfin, chacun ses fantasmes."

\- "Maintenant tu me prends pour un adepte du BDSM ?!" s'insurgea-t-il.

\- "Tu me cherches et tu te plains parce que je manque de répondant. Tu m'as tendu le bâton pour te faire battre, et non, n'y vois aucune connotation sexuelle là-dedans, pervers."

\- "Pervers ?! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui lis des livres grivois à longueur de journée !"

\- "C'est toi qui insinue des choses en étant sur mon lit, ne viens pas te plaindre après que je t'appelle ainsi. Et puis, ce sont de très bons livres que Jiraya-sama a eu la gentillesse de me dédicacer. En plus, ils ne sont pas tous à contenu érotique."

Son ami esquissa une moue dubitative, pas convaincu pour un sou, et s'effondra de son côté du lit, suivit ensuite par son ami aux cheveux d'argent.

\- "N'empêche, il est chouette ton appart. Ça va faire combien de temps que tu l'as maintenant ?"

\- "Dans trois mois, ça fera un an."

\- "Mmh… Tu ne vois pas souvent Naruto et Minato Senseï du coup…"

\- "Si quand même, mais moins souvent qu'avant, c'est sûr. J'enchaîne les missions en ce moment, alors ce serait revenu au même si j'étais resté vivre avec eux. Je fais partie de la section infiltration. Ce n'est pas comme la section assassinat, mais devoir rentrer épuisé, couvert de sang des pieds à la tête devant Naruto… Je n'ai pas très envie de le traumatiser. Et puis… je n'allais pas abuser plus longtemps encore de la gentillesse de Minato Senseï. Il m'a quand même hébergé pendant cinq ans et demi. Je n'allais pas rester sous son toit à profiter de son hébergement pendant encore des années."

\- "Uh, je comprends. Et qu'as-tu fait de la maison de ton père ?"

\- "Je l'ai vendu. Je ne pouvais pas la garder, je n'y allais quasiment jamais et elle serait tombée en ruine sinon. Trop de souvenirs y étaient rattachés et je t'avoue que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à être apaisé là-bas après sa mort, soupira-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque, reposant sur son coussin. En plus, je me sens bien dans cet appartement…"

Obito leva un sourcil intrigué en tournant la tête vers le Ninja Copieur à présent démasqué, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire malicieux.

\- "N'est-ce pas parce qu'il te rappelle des souvenirs, par hasard ?"

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Oh allons, ne fais pas l'innocent. Je me doute bien qu'il a un rapport avec ton voyage temporel. Quand j'ai vu ta tête lorsque tu y as aménagé pour la première fois, je me suis dit que ça cachait forcément quelque chose."

\- "En fait…," commença-t-il gêné. "C'était son appartement."

\- "Oh ? Tu as réussi à reprendre le même ?"

\- "Uh. J'ai eu de la chance. Dans les journaux d'annonce, il était à vendre et je n'ai pas hésité lorsque je l'ai reconnu."

\- "T'as bien fait."

Kakashi hocha la tête avant de se relever pour enlever ses vêtements de shinobi, ne gardant que son caleçon et un T-shirt, suivit ensuite par Obito. Ils se glissèrent dans les draps et soupirèrent de concert, ravi de pouvoir profiter du moelleux du matelas et des oreillers.

\- "Ça t'aide pas trop à surmonter l'attente de vos véritables retrouvailles, Kashi."

\- "D'avoir le même appartement ?"

\- "Uh."

Non, bien sûr, ça ne l'aidait pas. Mais il n'avait pas envie de mettre cette attente entre parenthèses car celle-ci constituait le but de son existence. Il l'attendrait toute sa vie s'il le fallait. Il lui avouerait son amour sur son lit de mort sinon. Mais il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait attendre jusque-là. La petite fille grandirait de plus en plus pour devenir une belle jeune femme, plus désirable encore que dans ses souvenirs. Comment pourrait-il masquer ses sentiments dans ces conditions ?

\- "Et toi… "? dit-il en changeant de sujet.

\- "Oh moi… Tu sais bien que je ne peux effacer Rin de mon cœur… Elle me manque tant… Heureusement que tu es là, parce que sinon…", laissa-t-il en suspens, fermant son œil visible douloureusement.

Un petit silence s'installa tandis que le Ninja Copieur regardait son ami qui était très certainement en train de revivre des souvenirs du passé en compagnie de celle qu'il aimait toujours avec la même intensité qu'autrefois.

\- "Tu te mines le moral en ressassant sans cesse le passé", lança-t-il finalement, rompant le silence.

\- "Dit-il alors que monsieur fait exactement la même chose", répliqua-t-il en riant légèrement, chassant sa tristesse pour ne pas refroidir l'ambiance.

\- "C'est vrai, je ne suis pas un exemple", avoua Kakashi en secouant la tête.

\- "Malgré tout, je sais que tu as raison. Je dois accepter le fait qu'elle soit partie."

\- "Uh… Elle n'aimerait pas te voir te morfondre…"

\- "… Je sais…", soupira-t-il. "Enfin, depuis la venue au monde de Naruto, j'ai tout de même retrouvé le sourire, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "C'est vrai. Il a toujours eu un étrange pouvoir sur les autres. Il est capable de te redonner confiance et espoir si facilement. Ça m'a toujours fasciné, je t'avoue."

\- "Il était comme ça quand tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois ?"

\- "Oh là, oui, sacrément même", ri-t-il. "Je pense que c'est pour cela que je me suis rapidement lié d'amitié avec lui, malgré mon sale caractère de l'époque."

\- "Pour un sale caractère, tu en avais un", se moqua son ami brun. "Mais tu as changé en revenant parmi nous. Je ne sais pas si nous aurions pu devenir amis autrement."

\- "Tu m'aurais forcé à ce qu'on le devienne", ajouta Kakashi, amusé.

\- "Pas faux."

\- "Enfin, c'était un sacré ninja. Toujours prêt à faire des bêtises. Ça m'amusait mine de rien. Il me faisait beaucoup penser à toi aussi. Le même caractère, le même entrain, la même joie de vivre, le même rêve."

\- "Donc si je suis ton raisonnement, je t'amusais aussi", compléta Obito, une lueur espiègle dans son œil ouvert.

\- "Mmh, je l'avoue oui. Je n'aimais pas trop l'admettre, mais tes pitreries m'amusaient en effet."

\- "Ouah ! Quelle révélation !"

\- "On dirait que tu n'es pas surpris de l'entendre ?"

\- "Quand il y a quelque chose qui te gêne ou qui te fait secrètement plaisir mais que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, tes oreilles rougissent."

\- "M… Mes oreilles ?!" s'exclama l'argenté, en portant ses mains dessus, embarrassé.

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça-t-il, amusé.

Le concerné enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, en proie à un fort embarras. Si ça se trouve, Sakura s'en était aperçue également. Et vu le nombre de fois où il avait été gêné en sa présence à cause de ses sentiments, les chances pour qu'elle l'ait vu étaient très grandes. Misère…

\- "Eh, t'étouffe pas", pouffa Obito en le dégageant du coussin.

\- "Je viens de réaliser que si ça se trouve, Sakura s'en est aperçue."

L'Uchiha écarquilla son œil étonné avant de se mettre à rire, se moquant ouvertement de son ami.

\- "C'est pas drôle !"

\- "Oh que si ! J'imagine tellement ta petite bouille de l'époque toute gênée et rouge !"

Kakashi plissa les yeux en le fusillant du regard et prit l'oreiller pour l'abattre violemment sur la tête du brun.

\- "Ça t'apprendra à te moquer", grommela-t-il. "Et si tu continues, je te fais dormir sur le paillasson."

\- "Gomen, gomen", s'excusa-t-il en s'essuyant les quelques petites larmes qui avaient perlé de son œil valide. "Ah ça fait du bien", dit-il finalement calmé, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Ninja aux mille techniques, qu'il avait acquises au cours de ses nombreuses missions chez les ANBU, soupira en secouant la tête avant de sourire lui aussi et fermer les yeux, prêt à se laisser emporter aux pays des songes.

\- "… ouais, ça fait du bien…", murmura-t-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres douces.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin_

* * *

Kakashi arpentait les rues de Konoha, le regard dans le vague, ses pensées dérivant vers une belle fleur rose. L'ambiance qui régnait au village était apaisée. Les habitants avaient peu à peu retrouvé leur joie de vivre, les maisons avaient toutes été reconstruites en intégralité au fur et à mesure des années, et aucune trace du terrible incident de Kyûbi ne subsistait.  
Naruto lui tenait la main, tout heureux de pouvoir se promener avec son grand-frère. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent à leur passage et les dévisagèrent. Le petit blond esquissa un large sourire et leur fit un grand signe de la main. Après une légère hésitation, ils lui rendirent finalement son signe avec un regard chaleureux. Le Yondaïme avait bien fait de leur préciser que son fils n'était pas à craindre bien qu'il soit à présent un Jinchûriki comme son père, et sa mère autrefois. Les gens ne le détestaient pas comme ils avaient pu le faire dans ce futur alternatif. Le petit garçon apportait un réel rayon de bonne humeur et dissipait les réticences des uns et des autres.

Une petite voix le tira soudainement de ses pensées alors qu'ils étaient arrivés près de l'Académie.

\- "Yo, Usuratonkachi !"

\- "Sasuke !" s'exclama le blond en se précipitant auprès de son ami.

Le jeune Namikaze, qui ne s'appelait plus Uzumaki puisqu'il avait hérité du nom de famille de son père, laissa quelques instants son grand-frère pour discuter, surexcité, avec l'Uchiha, content lui de le retrouver lui aussi malgré sa rivalité amicale avec le blond.

Kakashi attendit quelque peu, le regard toujours perdu dans les nuages, lorsque des éclats de voix enfantins se firent entendre.

\- "On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois, Miss Grand Front. Tu fais la coquette en ce moment. Tu ne te montes pas la tête j'espère ?"

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds répliqua immédiatement en jetant des fleurs dans la bouche de l'autre enfant, protégeant son amie à ses côtés.

\- "Désolée, t'es tellement fine et belle que je t'avais prise pour une vase", se moqua la petite blonde.

\- "Ino !" grogna la peste.

\- "Le poison de l'aconit, la fleur des ninjas, est assez faible… mais t'as quand même intérêt à la cracher vite fait."

La concernée hurla de frayeur et repartit en courant avec ses trois copines.

\- "Il n'y a que les racines qui sont toxiques", pouffa la dénommée Ino.

\- "Tu es géniale Ino-chan…", s'émerveilla son amie. "J'aimerais tellement te ressembler… C'est toi la fleur principale du bouquet, tandis que moi, je ne suis que l'accompagnement."

\- "Mmh… Tu n'y es pas Sakura. Tu n'es pas une fleur, tu es encore un bourgeon", lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Le cœur du Ninja Copieur rata un battement. Cette petite fille à la couleur de cheveux si particulière et son nom… Sakura ! Il l'avait retrouvée !

La petite blonde continua son discours avant de rentrer dans Kakashi sans faire attention.

\- "Ino-chan, tu deviens maladroite, shannaro", se moqua gentiment Sakura. "Gomenne o-nii-san", s'excusa-t-elle pour son amie.

\- "H…Haï ! Gomenne !"

\- "Ah, ce n'est pas grave", dit-il avec un petit sourire confus sous son masque, en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

\- "Viens Sakura, il faut qu'on donne notre bouquet à Senseï !"

\- "Uh !"

La petite fille rose s'inclina devant lui avant de repartir avec son amie sur le chemin de l'Académie. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la palissade quelques instants pour se retourner et fixer Kakashi qui la regardait avec tendresse. Elle rougit quelque peu et détourna le regard, embarrassée, en souriant et rejoignit Ino.

Elle était là… Enfin là… Il la voyait pour la première fois depuis ses douze ans. Elle lui avait tant manqué… Bien sûr, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et loin de lui toute pensée malsaine comme l'avait laissé supposer son stupide meilleur ami. Mais quel idiot celui-là. Franchement, quand il pensait à elle, c'était bien sûr celle qu'elle serait plus tard, celle qu'il avait aimé. Néanmoins, même si elle n'avait pas atteint cet âge-là, il était tout simplement heureux d'avoir pu la revoir autrement que par le biais de ses souvenirs.

\- "Kashi nii-chan, Kashi niii-chaaan !" le pressa Naruto en lui secouant légèrement le bras.

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Je vais rejoindre les autres maintenant, les cours vont commencer. Itachi nii-chan viendra nous récupérer tout à l'heure parce qu'il doit nous montrer comment lancer des shurikens avec Sasuke. Nee Sasuke ?"

\- "Hn. O-nii-san nous l'a promis hier", confirma le brun.

\- "Uh, d'accord", lui sourit-il. "Bonne journée les jeunes."

Il laissa les deux enfants retourner en classe et repartit en sens inverse, flânant dans les rues de Konoha. Il ne l'avait pas réellement rencontré. Il ne pouvait pas qualifier ça de rencontre, naturellement, ils ne s'étaient pas échangés beaucoup de mots hormis quelques excuses, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Sa simple existence non loin de lui donna un baume au cœur.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Kakashi s'attela à éloigner les enfants qui venaient l'embêter à propos de son front et qui la faisait souffrir intérieurement. Il apparaissait devant les garnements pour les fusiller du regard, ce qui suffisait amplement à les traumatiser. Si bien qu'ils arrêtèrent peu à peu d'embêter la petite fille aux cheveux roses. Il n'était pas spécialement fier de profiter de sa carrure et de son statut pour faire peur à ces enfants, mais il voulait la protéger et veiller sur elle secrètement, comme un remerciement à ce qu'elle avait fait dans ce futur alternatif. Personne n'était au courant de la mission secrète du mystérieux ANBU au masque de chien qui protégeait la petite fille aux cheveux roses, ni la concernée naturellement.

Néanmoins, elle le croisait de plus en plus souvent par hasard dans la rue, dans une échoppe, dans un parc ou encore près de l'Académie, attendant la sortie de Naruto. Il semblait toujours un peu ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées, ses beaux cheveux argentés flottant au gré d'une petite brise. Elle l'avait trouvé très beau, malgré le masque qui lui couvrait la moitié basse de son visage, et avait été fascinée par sa couleur si particulière, à l'image de la sienne. Il l'impressionnait beaucoup et dès que leur regard se croisait et qu'il lui adressait un petit signe de la main, elle rougissait fortement et esquissait un petit sourire, gênée. Ce mystérieux ninja occupait ses pensées de petite fille insouciante, rêvant encore de comtes et d'histoires merveilleuses que lui racontaient ses parents et son amie Ino.

* * *

Un petit chapitre de transition tout en douceur pour se remettre de la malheureuse nouvelle apprise dans le chapitre précédent.

Les futurs membres de la team sept grandissent peu à peu vers un avenir où Kakashi sera très probablement leur Senseï, sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent naturellement. Cependant... dans l'ombre, la menace qui a touché Konoha sous la forme d'un étrange spectre en possession du corps d'Obito rode toujours, et avec elle, d'autres plans d'attaque et de vengeance se préparent...

Ces manigances auraient-elles un lien avec le futur du clan Uchiha ?

A la semaine prochaine et encore joyeux Noël ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dimiki:**_ Kakashi est très protecteur avec elle n'est-ce pas ? ;p Oui, le sceau n'empêche pas Kakashi d'avoir une relation avec Sakura. La seule chose qu'il ne peut pas faire c'est de lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle. Autrement dit, si Sakura tombe amoureuse de lui, qu'ils sortent ensemble et que Kakashi ne lui avoue jamais qu'il l'aime, il n'y aura pas de problème. Seulement, il faut que Sakura éprouve des sentiments pour lui, qu'elle se décide à franchir le cap en les lui avouant si la première hypothèse se confirme, et qu'elle ne le force pas à lui dire je t'aime. Car, tu t'en doutes bien, si jamais les deux se retrouvent, Kakashi cachera des choses à Sakura (il sera obligé) et ça énervera Sakura très probablement... Donc les choses ne seront pas de tout repos s'ils se retrouvent c'est certain, mais, pour répondre à ta question, effectivement rien ne les empêche d'avoir une relation ;)  
Sakura ne souviendra plus de Kakashi en effet, mais comme je te l'ai dit, rien ne l'empêche de tomber amoureuse de lui malgré tout ^^ Donc malgré la grosse contrainte que représente le sceau, il n'est pas impossible pour nos deux tourtereaux de se retrouver :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! :)

 _ **Guest:**_ ça me fait super plaisir qu'il t'ait autant plu ! ^^ Je continuerai sur cette lancée dans ce cas ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire encourageant ! ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite comme d'habitude une bonne lecture et tous mes vœux de santé/bonheur/réussite pour cette année 2019 qui commence ! ^^ HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN ! ^ w ^

* * *

 _Plusieurs années plus tard_

* * *

Kakashi avait renoncé à son poste chez les ANBU sur conseil du Yondaïme lorsqu'il eut atteint ses vingt et un ans. Minato avait préféré qu'il se consacre pleinement à sa vie, à présent qu'il avait pansé ses blessures suite à la mort de Rin et de Kushina. Il avait donc repris ses fonctions de Jônin, se réservant simplement pour des missions aux buts et aux degrés de difficultés différents. Obito avait remis sa demande de démission à son oncle pour pouvoir accéder au rang de Jônin, souhaitant compter sur son appui, étant le seul membre de sa famille capable d'avoir une influence de la sorte le concernant.  
Minato avait consulté les conseillers et les différents ninjas responsables de ce domaine pour se pencher sur sa candidature. Le blond avait plaidé en sa faveur car Danzô se rebutait à l'idée de nommer Jônin un ninja étant incapable d'utiliser son ninjutsu correctement. Grâce à sa maîtrise du Mangekyou Sharingan, le jeune adulte était devenu bien plus puissant qu'auparavant et peut-être même plus que son oncle Fugaku. La demande avait donc été acceptée et Obito avait pu être nommé Jônin après un test de compétence exigé de la part des conseillers. Il avait été confronté à une série d'épreuves où il devait abattre de faux ennemis d'un redoutable niveau en ninjutsu uniquement par le biais du pouvoir de son Dôjutsu. Le brun s'en était sorti avec seulement quelques égratignures, remerciant mentalement son oncle d'avoir bien voulu accepter de l'entraîner quand il avait appris l'acquisition de son Mangekyou Sharingan, sous le regard fier de son ancien Senseï.

Kakashi et Obito avaient ainsi pu partir beaucoup plus souvent en mission ensemble, grâce à Minato qui s'employait à les réunir le plus souvent possible. Les deux Jônin cumulèrent un nombre incroyable de missions et leur réputation grandit de plus en plus, atteignant les villages et les faubourgs alentours, dépassant les frontières du pays de feu pour parvenir aux oreilles des ninjas des autres villages cachés. Une légende s'était peu à peu construite autour d'eux. Une légende différente de celle que le futur avait appris au shinobi argenté. Kakashi le Ninja Copieur, l'homme aux mille techniques, et Obito, le ninja possédant secrètement le Mangekyou, formèrent le duo aux Sharingans, comme l'avait prédit le brun dans leur adolescence. Ils n'étaient pas le nouveau trio légendaire, mais en mémoire de Rin, leur duo était devenu tout aussi redoutable et redouté.

Kakashi fut ensuite assigné à l'enseignement, à l'image d'Asuma, Kurenaï et Gaï. Obito avait décliné l'offre car il ne voulait pas enseigner à des Genin en sachant qu'il était incapable de maitriser le ninjutsu seul. Le Ninja Copieur était réputé pour être extrêmement sévère dans ses sélections. Les élèves de l'Académie étaient immédiatement recalés au test des clochettes si ceux-ci ne possédaient pas un esprit d'équipe en germe. Il était conscient de la difficulté de l'épreuve pour des tout jeunes Genin qui ne partageaient pas forcément des affinités particulières entre eux, mais il ne voulait pas les engager sur cette voie dans d'autres conditions. Le travail d'équipe, Sakura et Naruto lui en avaient appris l'importance, et Obito et lui en étaient devenus un parfait exemple grâce à leur duo. La voie du shinobi était bien trop dure et cruelle pour ceux qui décidaient de l'emprunter seul sans ses compagnons pour l'épauler.  
Tous les récents diplômés avaient échoué, encore et encore. Aucun d'entre eux ne possédait l'esprit requis à sa plus grande déception. Mais il ne se décourageait pas car il savait qu'un jour viendrait où il pourrait enfin rencontrer la team sept.

* * *

 _Fin d'un après-midi du mois de mai, parc de Konoha_

* * *

Kakashi se reposait à l'ombre d'un arbre en fleur, le fameux cerisier dont il avait inventé la légende quelques années plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses pensées apaisées de tout trouble extérieur qui aurait pu perturber son état de demi-conscience. Il était sorti d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante avec Obito qui avait réussi à le tirer d'affaire grâce au Kamui, que le gris n'avait toujours pas réussi à activer. Son meilleur ami lui avait expliqué qu'il le possédait très probablement lui aussi ayant subi le même traumatisme et possédant la même pupille que lui. Cependant, l'utilisation du Sharingan était beaucoup plus restreinte pour le Ninja Copieur car il drainait considérablement son chakra et l'épuisait plus rapidement que le brun. Cette journée de repos lui était donc apparue comme une véritable aubaine pendant que L'Uchiha était occupé à surveiller l'entrainement de ses cousins Shisui et Itachi, avec Sasuke et Naruto qui avaient insisté lourdement pour venir et participer.

Il sentit soudainement la présence d'un individu au-dessus de lui, caché sur l'une des branches de Konoha. Le chakra que dégageait la personne en question n'était pas très puissant et à en juger sa nature et sa composition, il devait sûrement s'agir d'un enfant. Comme la présence n'était pas menaçante, il ne se formalisa pas et garda ses yeux fermés, une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre posée sur son torse, où son habituel gilet vert de Jônin était ouvert.

La petite présence en question observa très attentivement le charmant jeune homme de maintenant vingt-deux ans qui somnolait paisiblement. Elle l'avait croisé de nombreuses fois, ce beau ninja aux cheveux argentés et au visage masqué. Il lui souriait toujours, parfois lui faisant un petit signe de la main amical, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé d'aller lui parler, trop intimidée.

Elle était occupée en ce jour à jouer dans le parc de Konoha et ses parents lui avaient montré l'imposant cerisier en fleurs dont les branches cherchaient à recouvrir de leur manteau floral l'immensité du parterre florissant de la pente douce de cette partie du parc. La petite fille avait demandé l'autorisation de rester un peu et ses parents l'avaient laissé quelques instants pour se promener un peu en contrebas. Elle s'était donc amusée à grimper dans les larges branches et quelques instants plus tard, le mystérieux ninja était apparu pour se reposer.

Intriguée et curieuse, elle descendit prudemment sans bruit de l'arbre et s'approcha du ninja aux mille techniques. Les traits du jeune adulte étaient relâchés, son bandeau frontal était remonté sur ses cheveux et laissait apparaître la cicatrice qui barrait son œil gauche. Il paraissait si gentil, si angélique et sa chevelure semblait si douce. Elle mourrait d'envie, pour une raison qui lui échappait, de passer sa main à travers elle et de s'approcher de lui.  
Avec une légère appréhension, de peur qu'il ne se réveille, elle leva une petite main en direction des mèches argentées, parsemées de petites tâches sombres dues à l'ombre des pétales de fleur empêchant les rayons du soleil de percer totalement à travers les branches. Au moment où elle entra en contact, Kakashi ouvrit l'œil droit et constata que la petite fille qu'il avait senti s'approcher n'était autre que celle qu'il surveillait depuis sa naissance.

Sakura enleva précipitamment sa main, rouge d'embarras, ne sachant comment justifier son audace devant l'œil amusé du Jônin gris. Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, le jeune homme émit un doux rire cristallin. La petite Sakura aimait tout autant lui caresser les cheveux que celle qu'il avait connu.  
La petite fille rose écarquilla les yeux de surprise et esquissa un sourire, émerveillée devant le charme fou que dégageait ce si bel homme.

\- "G…Gomenne o-nii-san", s'excusa-t-elle bredouillante, en se tortillant légèrement sous la gêne, les joues roses. "Je voulais… je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien."

\- "Merci de te préoccuper de moi", dit-il en souriant sous son masque tout en s'adossant contre le tronc du cerisier.

\- "Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, et toi ?" demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix enfantine ne cherchant plus à le vouvoyer.

\- "Hatake Kakashi."

\- "Je crois que ma maman m'a déjà parlé de toi."

\- "Ah oui ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ?"

\- "Elle m'a dit qu'un jour un garçon aux cheveux d'argent lui avait soufflé qu'une légende entourait ce cerisier, que cet arbre était très important et que c'était lui qui lui avait conseillé de me nommer Sakura. Il s'appelait Kakashi."

\- "C'était bien moi", hocha-t-il la tête, ravi de constater que Mebuki et Kizashi Haruno avaient tenu leur promesse.

\- "Alors je peux t'appeler Kakashi nii-san ?" dit-elle émerveillée de voir que ce jeune homme pouvait indirectement être son grand-frère.

\- "Eh bien si cela te fait plaisir", répondit-il en riant doucement.

Décidément, il était le frère de cœur de toute la team sept. Entre Naruto qui le voyait ainsi depuis son naissance, Sasuke qui le côtoyait presque tout le temps pendant son temps libre puisqu'il restait avec la terreur blonde en compagnie d'Obito et Itachi, et à présent Sakura à qui il parlait véritablement pour la première fois… il fallait qu'il avoue que cette situation lui faisait très plaisir. Il ne pensait pas les retrouver de cette manière aussi rapidement et créer des liens fraternels avec eux. Il n'était plus le petit cadet sur lequel Naruto et Sakura devaient veiller et lui apprendre les véritables valeurs qui gouvernaient le cœur du ninja et de l'homme qu'il était. C'était à lui, à présent, de prendre soin d'eux et de leur avenir.

\- "Nee, Kakashi nii-san."

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Est-ce que tu peux me raconter la légende du cerisier ? Je n'ai jamais pu connaitre l'histoire…"

Le Ninja Copieur ferma un instant les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer pour donner plus de contenance au mensonge qu'il avait fait il y a de cela sept années. Il les rouvrit finalement, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- "C'était mon ancêtre. Il répondait au même prénom que moi, Kakashi. C'était un être froid, insensible aux douleurs des autres. Tout le monde le considérait comme un véritable génie au sang-froid légendaire et pourtant…Cette dernière caractéristique ne lui correspondait pas. Il arborait sans cesse cette facette de lui-même car, en réalité, sans que nul ne le sache, il avait très mal."

\- "Ah bon ?" demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix d'enfant, le regard soucieux. "Où ça ?"

\- "Là", répondit-il avec douceur en désignant le cœur de Sakura.

\- "Pourquoi il avait mal au cœur ? Il était malade ?" poursuivit-elle pleine d'innocence, en arquant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- "Non, pas exactement", ajouta-t-il avec un rire léger. "Il avait vécu la mort de son père pendant son enfance, qui n'était plus de ce monde à cause de ninjas jaloux qui l'avait entraîné dans la mort. A cause de ça, il n'était plus capable d'aimer. Il rejetait le monde entier, refusant l'aide qu'on lui apportait car la pitié qu'il voyait dans le regard des autres le dégoûtait."

\- "Mais c'est horrible !"

\- "En effet… C'était un très bon ninja, mais son cœur restait désespérément vide et il ne pouvait devenir un shinobi accompli. Un jour cependant, il rencontra une merveilleuse jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui lui apprit à s'ouvrir au monde et à devenir un véritable ninja. Elle seule le comprenait. Elle seule avait su voir à travers le cœur de pierre qu'il affichait, pour s'apercevoir qu'en réalité, il était en manque cruel d'amour. Grâce à elle, la douleur s'estompa peu à peu, puis s'effaça."

\- "Est-ce qu'ils sont tombés amoureux ?" interrogea-t-elle un peu gênée avec un petit sourire.

\- "Uh hu. Sous ce cerisier très exactement. Mais ils ne se sont avoués leur amour que plus tard, car ils n'étaient pas prêts à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ils l'ont fait quand ils ont dû se quitter."

\- "Pourquoi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble ?"

\- "Non malheureusement… Le ninja dû repartir loin d'elle et pendant des années il ne la revit plus. Il vécut de bons comme de mauvais moments de son côté, mais jamais il ne baissa les bras et perdit son espoir de la revoir. Un beau jour, sa patience fut récompensée. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin, après de longues années d'attente…"

\- "Et ils ont pu vivre heureux pour toujours ?" poursuivit-elle s'inspirant des fins de contes que lui lisaient sa mère.

\- "Tout dépend de la version de l'histoire…", termina-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Il marqua une pause, plongeant son regard mêlé d'onyx et de braise dans celui d'émeraude de la petite fleur. Des vapes de souvenirs se mêlèrent à ses pensées et le visage de la belle jeune femme qu'il avait connu se superposa à celui de la petite fille. Son cœur se serra soudainement et il ferma ses yeux en proie à une profonde nostalgie qui ne le quittait pas lorsqu'il était seul.

Il sentit la caresse d'une main enfantine dans ses cheveux et les rouvrit.

\- "Tiens regarde, tu avais un pétale", lui dit-elle en le tenant entre ses doigts. "C'est peut-être l'esprit de la dame qui te l'a envoyé."

\- "Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ?" lui demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire attendri derrière son masque.

\- "Parce qu'elle a vu que tu étais triste. Et elle ne veut pas que tu le sois. Elle veut que tu croies en l'avenir."

Kakashi écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il savait que les enfants possédaient l'étrange faculté de lire dans le cœur des gens et d'asséner des vérités avec une facilité déconcertante, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Sakura était une toute autre chose. C'était comme si la voix de celle qu'il avait connu parlait à travers celle de la petite fille qu'elle incarnait dans cette époque.

\- "Comment s'appelait cette jeune femme ?" interrogea-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté à la manière de chaque enfant.

\- "Sakura… Elle s'appelait Sakura…", murmura-t-il, toujours sous le choc des paroles de la petite fille.

\- "Comme moi !" s'exclama-t-elle en portant ses mains sur son visage, toute contente. "Dis, Kakashi nii-san, c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ainsi ? C'est pour que je te soigne moi aussi ?"

\- "… Je…"

Sa gorge était sèche et son pouls augmenta rapidement. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il se trouvait totalement décontenancé face aux questions innocentes et dénuées d'arrières pensées d'une petite fille de huit ans, lui, le fameux Ninja Copieur du célèbre duo aux Sharingans.

\- "Oh ! Je dois rejoindre mes parents", dit-elle en se retournant, les ayant entendu l'appeler. "A bientôt, Kakashi nii-san."

\- "A…A bientôt…"

La petite Sakura se leva précipitamment et courut en direction de sa mère qui l'attendait, ne les ayant pas vu discuter sous l'arbre, tout en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main.

Le Jônin gris se laissa aller contre le tronc, les bras ballants, le souffle court comme épuisé après un effort qu'il n'avait pourtant pas fait. Il porta une main fébrile sur son bandeau frontal et l'abaissa lentement sur son Sharingan qu'il avait oublié de couvrir en parlant à la petite fleur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une simple conversation avec une enfant pourrait dégénérer de la sorte. Naturellement, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas bégayer face à elle en sachant qu'il ne pouvait agir bizarrement devant une petite fille sous peine de rendre sans le vouloir la situation très glauque, alors qu'il était simplement déstabilisé de lui reparler à nouveau après une attente de dix années.

Il soupira en se calmant peu à peu et reporta son regard sur les fleurs qui abondaient sur les branches de l'imposant cerisier en pleine floraison.

\- "Mon pauvre Kakashi… Tu te fais clouer le bec par une gamine. Quel ninja pathétique… Enfin, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle enfant après tout… Et ces questions qu'elle m'a posées… De toute façon, elle oubliera notre conversation… Elle oubliera même de m'avoir croisé ici sous ce cerisier… Tout ça à cause de ce maudit sceau. Cependant, alors que nous nous sommes simplement entraperçus quelque fois, et qu'elle n'aurait dû en conserver aucun souvenir, elle m'a quand même reconnu malgré tout…c'est étrange", termina-t-il en suspens, intrigué par ce point.

Il chassa ses interrogations, ne trouvant aucune réponse pour les combler et poussa à nouveau un long soupir avant de voir apparaître dans le ciel un faucon du palais de l'Hokage. Il se leva, s'étira et se dirigea d'un pas non motivé, les mains dans les poches, vers le bureau de son ancien Senseï.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard, bureau du Yondaïme_

* * *

\- "Entre Kakashi", l'incita Minato tandis que l'argenté ouvrait la porte.

\- "Vous m'avez fait appeler ?"

\- "Oui, comme tu es mon bras droit au même titre qu'Obito, qui ne devrait pas tarder, je me dois de t'informer d'une chose importante."

\- "Senseï ! C'est bon… Je suis là… !" s'exclama le concerné en déboulant dans le bureau, totalement essoufflé et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Deux autres Uchiha surgirent derrière lui ne manquant pas de lui flanquer une mini crise de frayeur, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils apparaissent juste derrière lui. Itachi lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, tandis que Shisui esquissa un petit sourire désolé.

\- "Vous êtes au complet, c'est parfait. Bien, faites-moi votre rapport. Kakashi, écoute, tu comprendras."

\- "Uh."

\- "Vous aviez raison, Yondaïme-sama", débuta Itachi, la mine sombre. "Le clan prépare bien une offensive, menée par mon père."

\- "Ils nourrissent une rancœur à votre égard parce que vous n'avez pas cherché à démanteler les rumeurs qui courent concernant l'attaque de Kyûbi. Ils pensent que vous partagez cette pensée et que vous vous imaginez que le clan a fomenté l'incident", compléta Shisui.

\- "Tss…justement ce que je ne voulais surtout pas", tiqua Minato, un air soucieux sur le visage, son menton reposant sur ses mains jointes.

\- "Le fait que les Uchiha soient placés dans un quartier si éloigné du centre du village les contrarie de plus en plus et les conforte dans l'idée qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus à Konoha selon les habitants, l'Hokage et ses conseillers. Ils veulent reprendre ce qui leur est dû…"

\- "Ne me dis pas que…", commença le blond, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la révélation qui affluait peu à peu dans son esprit.

\- "Si. Ils fomentent un coup d'état."

Kakashi recula d'un pas, frappé de stupeur. Les Uchiha préparaient un coup d'état contre le Yondaïme ?

\- "Ce n'est pas pensable… !"

\- "Malheureusement si Kakashi", lui répondit Minato la mine sombre. "Il va falloir agir en conséquence et rapidement. Obito, Itachi, Shisui, vous allez devoir demander à Fugaku s'il n'y a pas de possibilité d'entente et de compromis. Je ne veux pas aboutir à une guerre civile et à un drame."

\- "Entendu", acquiescèrent-ils d'un même accord.

\- "Nous ferons part de tout cela à notre oncle à la prochaine réunion du clan qui se déroulera demain soir."

\- "Parfait, tenez-moi informé dès que possible de toute initiative de leur part."

Les Uchiha hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à amorcer le pas pour sortir du bureau quand le Namikaze les arrêta.

\- "Bien évidemment, je compte sur vous pour leur faire penser que vous êtes espions-doubles de leur côté."

\- "Oui, ils ne se doutent pas de l'inverse", répondit Shisui. "Mais celui en qui Fugaku place le plus sa confiance reste Itachi. Obito est trop proche de vous et de Kakashi-san qui, selon lui, ne mérite pas d'user du Sharingan puisqu'il n'est pas un véritable Uchiha. Quant à moi… je ne partage pas les mêmes valeurs que lui et nous n'avons pas la même conception de la définition du mot priorité."

\- "… très bien… Dans ce cas Itachi, je compte sur toi pour nous fournir le maximum d'informations afin que la situation s'apaise."

\- "Ce sera fait, Yondaïme-sama", s'inclina le grand-frère de Sasuke.

\- "Je vous remercie, vous pouvez vous retirer."

Kakashi et Obito furent les seuls à rester dans l'office de leur ancien Senseï.

\- "Je ne pensais pas que la situation s'envenimerait à ce point Senseï…", confessa Obito.

\- "Moi non plus, je dois t'avouer."

\- "C'est de ma faute… si je n'avais pas été berné par cette aura maléfique qui a pris la voix de Rin, il n'y aurait jamais eu de catastrophe avec Kyûbi, Kushina ne serait pas morte, Naruto et vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de devenir des Jinchûrikis et il n'y aurait pas eu de problème avec mon clan…" , dit-il d'un air penaud.

\- "Mais non Obito, ce n'est pas de ta faute", démentit Minato en secouant la tête négativement. "C'est à cause de Madara."

\- "Vous en êtes sûr à présent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'Uchiha Madara ?" interrogea Kakashi.

\- "… Eh bien, pas à cent pour cent naturellement, mais la probabilité que ce soit bien lui est très forte. Les Uchiha auraient profité de la panique générée par Kyûbi si cela avait été de leur fait."

\- "Cela aurait très bien pu être un autre Uchiha", argua le gris.

\- "Envisageable, mais pas plausible. Aucun des membres actuels du clan n'aurait pu maîtriser aussi longtemps Kyûbi. Même Fugaku. Et puis nous aurions découvert que d'autres Uchiha se mêlaient également à ça, car aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu agir seul. Aujourd'hui, aucun membre actuel de ton clan ne détient la même puissance que Madara. Non, non. Ça ne tient pas la route. Il s'agit très probablement de lui. Mais je ne comprends pas comment a-t-il fait pour survivre aussi longtemps… il faut que je fasse des recherches plus approfondies…"

\- "Senseï, il n'y a aucun document à la bibliothèque du village qui donne des renseignements sur une quelconque technique qui lui permette de rallonger sa vie ou quelque chose du même domaine."

\- "… il n'y a qu'à consulter les archives secrètes de Konoha, ça sert à ça d'être Hokage", dit-il en faisant un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

Obito et Kakashi esquissèrent un petit sourire en réponse, soulagés de constater que leur Senseï se remettait petit à petit de la mort de sa femme après toutes ces années.

\- "D'ailleurs", ajouta le blond. "On va y aller de ce pas."

\- "On ?"

\- "Oui, bien sûr. Vous venez avec moi, vous avez mon autorisation, personne ne pourra me contredire."

\- "Et les conseillers ?"

\- "Ces vieux radoteurs ? Ils n'ont pas leur langue dans leur poche mais ils ne pourront contester cette autorisation. Il faudrait que je songe à…", termina Minato dans un murmure, plongé dans ses pensées.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un peu perplexe tandis que le Yondaïme franchissait la porte son bureau, les sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion. Ils emboîtèrent finalement son pas et les trois Jônins rejoignirent quelques minutes après le bureau des archives quelques étages en-dessous.  
La lourde porte de métal s'ouvrit dans un long grincement strident et leur firent légèrement grincer des dents. La porte était si lourde que deux hommes étaient obligés de la pousser de toutes leurs forces pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.  
La cellule hautement gardée s'ouvrit enfin, débordant de multiples rouleaux colorés contenant les secrets les plus importants du village.  
Le père de Naruto entra le premier suivit par ses deux anciens élèves et ils commencèrent à chercher ce qui les intéressait.

* * *

Au bout de longues heures de recherche et quelques traits fatigués et agacés en plus, Obito brandit finalement un rouleau, arborant un air victorieux et fier sur son visage, ce qui aurait paru crédible si dans sa précipitation un autre rouleau n'était pas tombé de l'étagère et atterrit sans douceur sur sa tête. Il se frotta vigoureusement le cuir chevelu tout en donnant l'objet convoité au Yondaïme sous l'œil moqueur du shinobi argenté.

\- "Mmh… Arcane secrète numéro trente-cinq… jutsu de scellement des âmes, non… non… ça non plus… Ah, ça y est ! Jutsu de transfert d'âme et de prolongement vital."

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué Senseï ?"

\- "Voyons voir… Tamashî no Tensô, le jutsu de transfert d'âme, ou plus précisément ce qui fait avancer l'âme, et le Jinsei no Enchô…"

\- "L'extension de la vie", compléta Kakashi.

\- "Oui, c'est ça", acquiesça Minato avec un sourire avant de reprendre sa lecture. "Ces deux techniques sont liées et se rapprochent de celles du changement et de la possession du corps, ainsi que d'un dérivé du Shintenshin no jutsu (Transposition). L'utilisateur doit exécuter la technique lorsqu'il est au crépuscule de sa vie. Son âme sera extraite de son corps, qui sera scellé tant que le jutsu durera. Elle devra rejoindre un autre corps rapidement et s'en emparer dans un maximum de trois jours avant que le corps initial ne meure et ne fasse disparaître la personne définitivement. Le corps possédé par l'âme sera privé de toute sa volonté et ne sera libéré que si l'âme décide de changer de corps d'emprunt."

\- "Alors…"

\- "Oui, cela signifie qu'une âme s'est emparée de toi, Obito. Et comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis convaincu que nous avons à faire à Madara."

\- "Senseï, si le délai de changement de corps ne dure que trois jours, cela signifie que son corps ne devait pas être loin de Konoha", souligna Kakashi.

\- "J'y ai pensé aussi. C'est très probable. Il va falloir que je déploie des unités pour aller enquêter sur des indices qu'il aurait pu laisser. Vous serez aussi dessus."

\- "Que direz-vous aux autres ?"

\- "… Eh bien", réfléchit-t-il. "Que nous recherchons le corps mort d'Uchiha Madara."

\- "Les conseillers vont se méfier et vont vous demander pourquoi cette envie subite."

\- "Uh. Kashi a raison, acquiesça le brun. D'autant que mon clan réagira de la même manière et qu'ils seront encore plus virulents puisqu'il s'agit d'un membre extrêmement important des Uchiha. Ils voudront son corps pour les secrets qu'il contient."

\- "Que pouvons-nous faire alors ?" interrogea Kakashi.

Minato plissa les yeux, les informations défilant à toute vitesse dans son esprit fin. Ses deux protégés avaient parfaitement raison. Dans son envie d'en finir au plus vite avec cette affaire, il avait négligé des détails importants et avait agi avec précipitation. C'était indigne du poste qui lui était assigné, il devait réfléchir posément et ne pas s'emporter tel un Genin. Il était Hokage bon sang ! Il poussa un soupir intérieur pour se reconcentrer et reprit une lecture silencieuse du rouleau.

\- "Nous ne pouvons rien faire, je le crains…", dit-il finalement, relevant sa tête pour fixer son regard azur dans celui de ses cadets.

\- "Comment ça ?"

\- "Regardez, il est inscrit que le corps mourant est scellé tant que le jutsu dure. Je suis sûr que Madara l'a réintégré quand il a abandonné le tien, Obito."

\- "Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! Il était sur le point de mourir !"

\- "Nous parlons d'un shinobi extrêmement puissant qui a réussi à survivre à un combat titanesque contre le Shodaïme surnommé le Dieu des shinobis et qui vit encore aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait bêtement renoncé à ton corps parce que ta haine n'était pas assez forte, d'après ce que j'ai entendu quand tu as été délivré de son emprise. Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Oui, vous m'aviez expliqué…"

\- "Donc, il n'aurait pas abandonné un corps aussi rapidement alors qu'il pouvait mourir s'il le faisait. D'autant plus que tu es un Uchiha possédant le pouvoir du Mangekyou Sharingan que peu de ton clan possèdent ! Non… Je pense qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. C'est pourquoi, je pense qu'il a réintégré son corps avant de s'éloigner du village pour en trouver un autre, car il savait que nous serions susceptibles d'apprendre un jour l'existence de cette technique cachée dans les archives du village. Il a dû partir depuis longtemps maintenant…"

\- "Alors… ?"

\- "… Nous ne pouvons rien faire… Nous sommes pieds et poings liés. La révolte des Uchiha qui menace Konoha comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes nous empêche d'agir. Si nous voulions tenter quoi que ce soit, la nouvelle arriverait forcément aux oreilles des conseillers et par conséquent de ton oncle également. Je n'ose imaginer les conséquences funestes de cette guerre civile qui se déclencherait à coup sûr."

\- "Madara a bien prévu son coup", grogna Obito.

\- "Oui. Il était au courant des rancœurs de ton clan. Il savait que l'attaque de Kyûbi et le fait que son contrôle soit obligatoirement fait par un Sharingan allait nourrir des soupçons envers les Uchiha qui chercheraient à reprendre leur dû en tant que clan fondateur. Il a attisé les flammes de la haine…"

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire était décidément bien sombre et beaucoup plus grave qu'il n'aurait pensé. Ce jutsu était effroyable et voilà qu'il tombait entre les mains du Nukenin le plus dangereux du village.

\- "Senseï !"

\- "Qu'y a-t-il Kakashi ?" interrogea Minato, surpris.

\- "Et si Madara avait tout fait pour que nous découvrions son secret ?"

\- "Que veux-tu dire ?"

\- "Vous avez très clairement vu l'aura qui s'est échappée du corps d'Obito et entendu ses dernières paroles. Pourquoi ne se serait-il pas caché ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas laissé le corps d'Obito et nous forcer à penser que c'était lui l'instigateur de tout cela ?"

\- "Eh bien… je suppose que c'est parce qu'il était mal en point après notre combat et…"

\- "Senseï", le coupa le ninja gris. "Nous parlons du chef du clan Uchiha. Le plus célèbre et puissant d'entre tous comme vous nous l'avez précisé. Sans vouloir mettre en doute vos capacités, il ne pouvait être mal au point au point de vous laisser voir cela."

\- "… C'est vrai", réalisa le blond. "Tu as raison."

\- "Je pense qu'il voulait que nous l'apprenions. Il voulait que l'on connaisse son secret."

\- "Mais pourquoi dans ce cas ?" demanda Obito, perplexe.

\- "Parce qu'il savait que les Uchiha nourrissaient une rancœur contre le village… il savait que cela allait dégénérer avec Kyûbi et que cela pourrait potentiellement aboutir à un incident diplomatique grave… il était persuadé que l'Hokage tenterait tout pour aboutir à un compromis et permettre aux Uchiha de regagner leur place d'antan."

\- "Alors ce serait pour simple considération pour son clan ? ça me parait franchement étrange… Ce type était tout sauf un être généreux."

\- "Il cherche une domination totale, une guerre. Si les Uchiha ont le pouvoir, nul doute qu'il remontera sur scène et qu'il s'imposera comme leur chef en possédant un corps que ton clan sera forcé de donner à leur sauveur."

\- "C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait le genre de mégalo…", soupira le brun, assis, en plaçant son menton dans sa paume.

\- "Tu crois qu'il n'y a que ça ?"

\- "… Les Uchiha veulent reprendre leur dû, à savoir le village. Il doit avoir le même but initial qui s'agrandira au monde dans le pire des cas. Quoi de mieux pour lui que d'asseoir son pouvoir et son influence sur tous les pays ? Sa victoire contre Hashirama Senju serait écrasante…"

\- "Mais il veut aussi la paix. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit pendant notre combat", ajouta le Yondaïme.

\- "Uh. En étant le chef suprême de tout le continent, il ne permettra plus aucune guerre, plus aucun conflit sans qu'il ne l'autorise. Tout sera régi selon ses lois et sa volonté…"

\- "Une véritable dictature…", souffla le blond dans un murmure.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois Jônin, tous perdus dans leurs pensées et dans les visions funestes d'un avenir gouverné uniquement par la puissance et les lubies d'un homme assoiffé de sang, le plus cruel de tous.

\- "Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas", reprit Obito. "Comment a-t-il pu s'avoir que je possédais le Mangekyou Sharingan ?"

Minato et Kakashi se dévisagèrent, tout aussi ignorants que l'Uchiha. En effet, c'était un secret extrêmement bien gardé et très peu de personnes en étaient au courant…  
Finalement, le visage du blond s'assombrit.

\- "Quelqu'un a dû l'en informer… Quelqu'un proche des secrets d'Etats. Autrement dit, seuls Fugaku, Danzô, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Sandaïme-sama, Kakashi, toi et moi sommes au courant que tu possèdes un tel Dôjutsu. Je nous écarte bien évidemment tous les trois, ainsi que Sarutobi-sama. Donc… L'un d'entre eux a pu entrer en contact avec Madara… L'un d'entre eux est le traître."

* * *

La révolte des Uchiha menace l'équilibre à peine retrouvé de Konoha en raison des machinations d'un fantôme du passé. Minato parviendra-t-il à surmonter ce problème de taille ? Kakashi et Obito réussiront-ils à aider leur ancien Senseï dans cette entreprise plus que délicate ? Shisui et Itachi auront-ils à se sacrifier pour sauver le village au détriment de la survie de leur propre clan ?

Et pendant ce temps, la future team sept grandit loin de se douter de ce qu'il se trame dans l'ombre et de la menace qui gronde... Mais Kakashi veille sur ses protégés, il ne les laissera pas se confronter à un avenir sombre, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

La suite la semaine prochaine :)

Kiss

Nouk


	20. Chapter 20

_**Keichido:**_ Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'en fais pas ! J'espère juste pour toi que tout s'est arrangé en fin de compte :)  
Merci pour tes vœux que je te retourne (personnellement cette fois) également ^^  
C'est très bien aussi les longues reviews, je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre ;) Ah oui j'avoue que j'ai été quelque peu sadique avec les cliffhangers, je plaide coupable ^^" Mais bon tu connais un peu ma façon de procéder maintenant ;p  
Je suis contente que la légende du cerisier t'ait plu ! Je trouvais ça mignon de faire en sorte que Kakashi puisse nommer Sakura (même si elle aurait été nommée ainsi sans lui bien entendu) et qu'il invente tout une histoire autour de cet arbre en clin d'œil à ce qu'il a vécu pendant son voyage temporel ^^  
Eh oui, Madara ne disparaît pas aussi facilement et malgré les quelques connaissances du futur dont dispose Kakashi, l'avenir n'est pas si facilement modifiable (et puis ça aurait été moins intéressant si tout avait été réglé en trois chapitres aussi XD) C'est vrai que Danzô est le parfait coupable mais tu verras au cours de ce chapitre ;)  
Ah je savais que le sceau te ferait réagir XD Initialement il n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai eu l'idée en écrivant la deuxième partie et je me suis dit que ça rajouterait plus de piquant au scénario ;)  
Oui effectivement, le fait que Minato soit encore en vie change considérablement les choses ! Kakashi a toujours Obito et son Senseï, il a connu Naruto durant son voyage temporel donc ça le pousse encore plus à s'occuper de lui comme l'autre Naruto l'avait fait quand Kakashi avait douze ans :) Et puis je me suis toujours imaginée que Naruto voyait Kakashi comme une sorte de grand frère de substitution dans le manga ^^  
Oui c'est certain ! Même si les grandes lignes restent les mêmes, j'ai changé suffisamment de détails pour que les événements à venir se modifient de plus en plus. Reste à savoir si ce sera le cas avec la révolte des Uchiha... ;)

Merci à toi surtout de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ^^

* * *

Mille pardons pour ce retard, mais j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de publier hier en raison d'un problème technique sur mon ordinateur, donc voici la suite avec un jour de retard ^^"

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Kakashi regardait le combat qui se déroulait en-dessous de lui du haut d'un arbre à l'épais feuillage, le cachant des yeux des habitants. Les deux enfants se battaient férocement, de leur force juvénile, sans laisser le moindre répit à leur adversaire, voulant la victoire à tout prix. Les coups de pieds et poings pleuvaient, leurs lèvres retroussées et leurs sourcils froncés sous la rage de vaincre.

\- "C'est moi qui vais gagner cette fois !"

\- "Dans tes rêves !"

Une silhouette sauta près de lui et vint le rejoindre sur sa branche, tandis qu'il observait la scène qui se déroulait dans la cour de l'Académie.

\- "Du nouveau ?" demanda le Jônin gris de vingt-deux ans.

\- "Minato Senseï parlemente avec l'assemblée des Uchiha. Itachi les accompagne et Shisui m'a dit que Hiruzen-sama et les conseillers sont également présents."

\- "Huuu…", soupira Kakashi. "Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait décidé de ne pas les mêler à cela."

\- "Tu sais bien qu'il a fait le plus gros du travail sans eux et qu'ils ne sont pas au courant pour Madara. La réunion a uniquement pour but de signer un compromis pour la réhabilitation de mon clan."

\- "Je sais. J'espère que cela se fera sans trop de difficultés… Sinon, nous sommes bons pour la guerre civile."

\- "Ouais", maugréa Obito.

Ils fixèrent leur regard sur le duo qui se battait et le brun esquissa un petit sourire triste.

\- "Et ces deux-là seront obligés de se quitter…"

\- "Ils ne pourront se résoudre à prendre partis."

\- "Ce n'est pas le problème. Ils seront forcément séparés. Sasuke ne comprendra pas ce qu'il se passera mais quand il verra que le village s'en prend aux siens, il cherchera forcément à aider son clan et à protéger sa famille, même si Naruto se dresse contre lui…"

\- "… ça ne se passera pas ainsi…"

\- "Comment peux-tu en être certain ?"

\- "… je le sais, c'est tout. Ça ira, tout va s'arranger… Minato Senseï est là…"

Obito sourit légèrement, touché par le dévouement presque enfantin de son ami pour le Yondaïme. Mais en réalité, la nature de sa réaction était tout autre. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans le futur concernant l'affaire Uchiha, mais il savait que Sasuke était parti du village pour se venger d'une personne importante à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait bien être cette personne, ni ce qu'elle avait pu accomplir pour qu'il ait des envies de meurtre dès son plus jeune âge, mais une chose était certaine. Le blond n'avait pas été présent lors de cette affaire, en raison de son décès, il n'avait pu essayer de gérer la situation. Sandaïme-sama était certes puissant et sage, il n'en était pas moins influencé par les conseillers dans l'exécution de sa politique… et connaissant leurs méthodes et leur mode de pensées, il se doutait fortement que la solution qui avait été trouvée n'avait pas été un compromis à l'amiable.

\- "Je sais qu'il trouvera une solution. Forcément…"

Un cri enfantin les sortit de leur discussion et ils reportèrent leur attention sur les enfants.

\- "Gagné ! Je t'ai battu Sasuke ! Regarde Sakura-chan !" s'écria le petit blond, tout heureux de sa victoire.

Le frère d'Itachi grommela en essuyant d'un revers de la main les gouttelettes pourpres qui perlaient au coin de sa lèvre inférieure.

\- "Ce n'est pas la peine de te vanter !"

Naruto se retourna et le fixa perplexe avant d'esquisser un large sourire.

\- "Je ne me vante pas. Je sais que tu es fort Sasuke ! Tu es le plus fort pour moi ! Et un jour, lorsque je serai Hokage, tu seras mon bras droit, dattebayo !"

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux de stupeur avant de détourner le regard. Finalement, un minuscule sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres, tandis que ses joues se teintaient d'une légère ombre rosée, dont seuls Naruto, Kakashi et Obito s'en aperçurent.

\- "Urusaï, Usuratonkachi", murmura-t-il en prenant la main de son ami blond.

Il bouda encore un peu, malgré l'étrange effet positif qu'avait eu sur lui les paroles de son meilleur ami. Naruto était le fils du Yondaïme. Il pouvait à tout moment faire ses yeux de renard battu à ce-dernier pour que son père cède à toutes ses requêtes, il avait la côte avec les filles malgré son caractère un peu fou, bien que lui aussi en face les frais à son plus grand regret, il était très apprécié par Itachi nii-san et Shisui, ainsi que par Obito et Kakashi, et il avait tout un tas de défauts qui l'horripilaient, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être proche de lui. Oui… il avait peut-être du mal à l'avouer oralement, par fierté mal placée caractéristique de son clan, mais Naruto était vraiment son meilleur ami. Le seul capable de le considérer comme ce qu'il était. Sasuke, juste Sasuke. Pas le fils de Fugaku Uchiha, le petit frère d'Itachi, l'Uchiha, le beau brun ténébreux ou le second, le reclus, le cadet. Seul Naruto le voyait tel qu'il était réellement. Alors ces quelques paroles qu'il lui avait prononcées après leur combat n'étaient pas simplement des mots de réconfort, ni des mots de gentillesse. C'était bien plus que ça. Il le considérait comme son égal, comme un shinobi fort et capable de le devenir encore plus. Ils avaient beau être âgés seulement de huit ans, n'être même pas des ninjas confirmés, ces mots avaient leur importance dans son cœur, et c'était tout ce qui comptait, car Naruto était comme lui. Ce n'était pas le fils du Yondaïme, le _démon_ comme certains opposants au Yondaïme l'appelaient, sans qu'il ne comprenne d'ailleurs véritablement pourquoi, ou encore le garçon turbulent selon leur précédent professeur avant Iruka Senseï. Non, il s'agissait de Naruto, juste Naruto. Naruto et Sasuke.

Il poussa un petit soupir en croisant les bras, avant de faire une petite moue qu'il réservait habituellement à son frère quand il boudait.

\- "Eh bien… Je suppose que je serai obligé de surveiller tes arrières. Baka comme tu es, tu risquerais de pouvoir te faire attaquer à tout instant."

\- "Sasuke !" murmura Naruto, ému.

Il lui enroula un bras autour de son cou et esquissa un sourire éclatant dont il avait le secret.

\- "On serra les plus forts Sasuke et on le sera même plus encore que Kakashi nii-chan, Obito-nii-chan, et Itachi nii-chan ! On sera la prochaine génération du duo au Sharingan !"

\- "Tu n'as pas de Sharingan, dobe", souffla le brun.

\- "Euh. AH ! Je n'ai pas de Sharingan !"

Sasuke soupira à nouveau en secouant la tête, toujours aussi étonné du manque flagrant de clairvoyance dont pouvait parfois faire preuve le blond.

\- "Le combat est terminé", annonça Iruka en finissant de noter ses deux jeunes élèves. "Sasuke, Naruto, félicitations. C'était un beau combat."

\- "Arigatou Iruka Senseï !"

\- "Hn…"

Comme à la fin de chaque combat, Naruto et Sasuke tendirent leur index et leur majeur en un signe de réconciliation, affichant un air déterminé et complice sur le visage. L'un avait perdu, mais ce ne serait que partie remise, comme à chaque fois. Des dizaines de cris féminins s'élevèrent dans les rangs des enfants.

\- "SASUKEEEE-KUUUUUNNN ! NARUTOOOOO-KUUUUNN !" s'écrièrent les petites.

L'Uchiha perdit son petit sourire pour arborer à nouveau son air suffisant et méprisant pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ses groupies et les faire taire, ce qui eut l'effet inverse et l'agaça doublement. Il partit s'asseoir sous un arbre en fusillant le groupe d'élèves du regard. Naruto riait à gorge déployée autour des autres enfants qui voyaient en lui le fils du héros.

Sasuke souffla, irrité, en reportant son regard sur les hauteurs des branches et s'aperçut de la présence de Kakashi et d'Obito. Il se releva et sauta les rejoindre sans que son instituteur ne s'en aperçoive.

\- "Nice Fight Sasuke", lança Kakashi en levant son pouce en l'air.

\- "Hn."

\- "Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, tu le battras la prochaine fois comme toujours", ajouta Obito en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le petit brun leur rendit un petit sourire avant de hausser un sourcil.

\- "Dîtes, que faisiez-vous là au juste ?"

\- "On observait un peu comment vous vous débrouillez tous les deux. Après tout, peut-être que je serai votre Senseï un jour."

\- "Hn", souffla-t-il en souriant avec témérité. "Et je suppose que tu vas nous mener la vie dure ?"

\- "Exactement", acquiesça l'argenté avec un sourire sous son masque.

\- "Etudier les faiblesses de l'ennemi pour pouvoir mieux contre-attaquer ensuite… Logique. Itachi nii-san m'a promis de m'entraîner après les cours, tu ne pourras te procurer de nouvelles informations", le nargua-t-il.

\- "Qui sait ?"

\- "Sasuke !" héla Iruka. "On rentre en classe !"

Le concerné se retourna pour fixer son Senseï et fit un signe de la main aux grands frères de cœur de son meilleur ami avant de les quitter pour rejoindre son groupe.

\- "Où est-ce que tu étais passé, 'ttebayo ?" demanda Naruto en le réprimandant légèrement.

\- "Ça te concerne pas, Usuratonkachi !" grommela-t-il de sa petite voix enfantine.

\- "Beuh !" rétorqua Naruto en lui tirant la langue, chose que Sasuke imita immédiatement. "T'façon, c'est moi qui suis resté avec Sakura-chan. Elle était là pour moi tout seul", le nargua-t-il.

Le brun plissa les yeux avant de détourner le regard. Il se fichait pas mal de ces filles qui leur tournaient autour pour toutes les raisons qu'elles s'étaient inventées, mais cela l'agaçait réellement de voir que Naruto en tenait compte et accordait des minutes d'attention à ses admiratrices au lieu de les passer avec lui. Il n'était pas jaloux. Un Uchiha ne se rabaissait pas à ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond préférait perdre son temps à de telles futilités envahissantes et insupportables au lieu de les passer à s'entraîner et jouer avec lui.

\- "Sasuke-kun !" s'écria une petite voix.

L'interpella leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant intérieurement et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, mais Naruto s'arrêta en ayant reconnu la voix de l'interlocutrice. Le petit brun se retourna finalement et posa sur elle un regard suffisant.

\- "Sakura", dit-il d'une voix hautaine.

\- "Je voulais te féliciter pour tout à l'heure", lui dit-elle en rougissant.

\- "Sakura-chan, c'est quand même moi qui ai gagné, 'ttebayo !"

\- "Oui, mais ce n'est pas à toi que je voulais parler, baka Naruto", gronda-t-elle d'une moue agacée. "Tu as gagné parce que tu as profité d'un moment d'inattention de Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke plissa les yeux et pointa un doigt vers la petite fille de huit ans.

\- "Oï. Si tu n'es pas capable de voir que Naruto a réussi à percer mes défenses sur sa simple stratégie, tu n'es pas digne de me parler. Une fille qui se prétend future shinobi doit être en mesure de savoir reconnaître une situation de faiblesse dont l'ennemi tire profit ou d'une faille dans la défense de l'adversaire. Travaille un peu plus ton observation des combats et à ce moment-là tu pourras te permettre d'émettre des critiques à notre égard."

\- "… Sasuke-kun…", dit-elle en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

\- "C'est rien Sasuke, c'est rien", tempéra Naruto avec un petit rire gêné. "Sakura-chan voulait simplement être gentille avec toi, c'est tout… Gomen Sakura-chan."

\- "Hn. Elle pourra l'être quand elle nous traitera tous les deux de la même manière."

Il se détourna des deux autres et repartit rejoindre sa place, sous leur regard éberlué. Sasuke n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre la défense de quiconque, mais Naruto était son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur qu'il côtoyait depuis la naissance. Ils avaient créé un respect mutuel pour chacun et il ne permettrait pas qu'une personne le rabaisse ou nie ses compétences. Encore moins une petite idiote. Il savait que Sakura n'était pas méchante et qu'elle aimait bien Naruto malgré les apparences, mais elle était comme les autres, une groupie. Il la tolérait simplement parce que le blond en était secrètement amoureux, à son plus grand désespoir.

Iruka rentra à son tour dans la salle et chacun rejoignit son banc du petit amphithéâtre de la classe. Naruto s'assit à côté du brun et lui adressa un sourire pour qu'il arrête de faire la tête. Le brun ferma les yeux en chassant peu à peu son agacement et lui rendit à son tour un petit sourire qui enchanta le blond. Ça lui suffisait. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur complicité pour des futilités. Seule leur amitié comptait.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, demeure des Namikaze_

* * *

\- "'To-chan ! 'Tooo-chaaaaan !"

\- "Haï, haï, Naruto, qu'y a-t-il", répondit Minato en sortant de la cuisine, un plat à la main.

\- "Est-ce que Kakashi nii-chan, et Obito nii-chan vont venir ce soir, 'ttebayo ?"

\- "Oui, ils ne vont plus tarder maintenant."

Le petit blond acquiesça, une lueur sournoise dans le regard. Le Yondaïme poussa un petit soupir amusé en secouant la tête et retourna à ses occupations. Qu'allait encore préparer son infatigable fils ? Il était heureux que ses deux anciens élèves puissent venir de temps en temps chez lui. L'ambiance sereine et insouciante des années précédentes lui manquaient. Kushina lui manquait. Terriblement. Il avait Naruto bien entendu et en était extrêmement heureux, mais il ne pourrait remplacer la présence de sa femme. Ses prunelles océans pleines de vie, pétillantes de malice et de bonté. Ses accès de colère, ses rires, ses baisers qu'elle lui donnait dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Sa présence lui manquait tant…

Son fils déboula à toute allure dans la cuisine et aspergea son père, armé d'une bombe à eau. Le père ne put l'éviter, plongé dans les souvenirs de sa femme et de l'ambiance de son appartement quand il avait recueilli Kakashi. Il se retrouva arrosé et son haut était trempé.

\- "Naruto !" le réprimanda-t-il en se retournant.

\- "Je vais les arroser avec ça ! Ils finiront tout mouillés aussi !" ricana-t-il.

\- "Non, arrête tes bêtises, Naruto. Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu vas sur tes neuf ans ! Range ça."

\- "Mais je m'en fiche d'avoir bientôt neuf ans ! Obito nii-chan m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour s'amuser, et ça m'amuse, 'ttebayo !"

\- "J'ai dit non Naruto !" gronda son père en adoptant un air sévère.

Le petit renard écarquilla les yeux de surprise et recula d'un pas. Une aura menaçante s'élevait peu à peu du corps de l'Hokage, accentuant son regard appuyé. Il recula à nouveau et trébucha pour finir par terre. Minato se pencha pour l'aider, mais son fils prit peur et partit à toute allure dans sa chambre qu'il ferma brutalement.

Le Namikaze fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression chez son fils auparavant. Que lui avait-il pris ? Il n'avait pourtant pas mal agi, non ?

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par des bruits à la porte. Kakashi et Obito franchirent le perron pour enlever leurs chaussures et entrer dans l'appartement.

\- "Konbawa Senseï !" s'exclama l'Uchiha, d'une mine enjouée.

\- "Yo Senseï !"

\- "Konbawa Kakashi, Obito."

\- "Où est Naruto ?" demanda Kakashi, en prenant place dans la salle à manger dans laquelle les attendait des plats chauds, suivit par les deux autres.

\- "Oh… Il boude dans sa chambre", soupira Minato en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Ses deux élèves arquèrent un sourcil.

\- "Ils voulaient vous arroser avec des bombes à eau qu'il a fabriqué cette après-midi avec Sasuke. Du coup je l'ai grondé et il est parti dans sa chambre."

\- "Ah oui, je vois", répondit Kakashi, soulagé d'échapper à ça, et de ne pas finir trempé.

\- "Quelles sont les nouvelles Senseï ?" demanda Obito.

Il avait été nerveux tout l'après-midi pendant la réunion interminable qu'avait eu son clan avec l'Hokage et les conseillers, et n'attendait que le compte-rendu de cet événement, en espérant qu'aucun incident diplomatique serait à prévoir.

\- "Ça a été compliqué et long, très long."

\- "Senseï, ne me faites pas attendre s'il-vous-plait", implora le brun, gémissant presque sous le stress.

\- "Nous avons discuté pendant des heures du statut des Uchiha, des rumeurs qui circulaient dans le village au propos de ton clan et d'autres points administratifs un peu moins intéressant mais importants aux yeux de ton oncle."

\- "Et ?" le pressa-t-il encore.

\- "Eh bien, heureusement que Fugaku et moi étions amis pendant notre enfance et que le Sandaïme n'est plus Hokage, malgré tout le respect que je lui dois et que j'éprouve envers lui, parce que les conseillers non cessés d'être insupportables et d'envenimer les choses."

\- "Et alors ?" poursuivit-il, au bord de la crise de nerf, tandis que Kakashi lançait un regard compatissant à son ami brun.

\- "Ils n'ont cessé de rappeler oh combien le pouvoir de votre Dôjutsu pouvait être dangereux, de faire des insinuations douteuses quant à leur possible implication sur Kyûbi. J'ai dû reprendre leurs mots à chaque fois et les couper en gardant tout mon sang-froid possible pour ne pas les renvoyer de la réunion. J'ai réussi à rétablir la situation en démontrant qu'il n'était pas possible aujourd'hui qu'un Uchiha de notre génération puisse contrôler un démon à queue, encore moins le plus puissant des neufs, qu'il n'était par conséquent pas possible qu'ils soient mêlés à tout cela, et que leur innocence était évidente. Les conseillers ont donc accepté à contre-cœur en mettant ça sur la folie du démon-renard et sa haine invétérée pour les humains. Je leur ai dit que le sceau s'était brisé et c'est en apparaissant qu'il a tué la garde de Kushina pour finalement se diriger vers le village. Personne n'est au courant que Kyûbi a bien été manipulé avant qu'il ne soit libéré de son emprise hormis le Sandaïme. Puisque leur innocence a été prouvée, Fugaku a demandé des indemnités pour propos diffamatoires envers ton clan et des prérogatives plus importantes au sein du village, sinon…"

\- "… Sinon… ?"

\- "Il déclenchera la guerre…", termina-t-il.

Obito déglutit difficilement, sachant pertinemment à quel point son oncle pouvait être sincère, surtout dans l'exécution de ses menaces.

\- "Quelles sont ses demandes, Senseï ?" interrogea Kakashi.

\- "Il souhaite que les Uchiha puissent être en mesure d'accéder au poste de conseillers ainsi qu'aux branches principales du village et que leur quartier soit déplacé au centre de Konoha et non plus à la périphérie, comme des parias. Il souhaite aussi qu'une déclaration publique soit faite par le Sandaïme et moi-même pour que nous reconnaissions la valeur primordiale du clan Uchiha ainsi que notre vœu d'adopter leur politique."

\- "Adopter leur politique ?" souligna Kakashi, perplexe.

\- "Ils veulent qu'à présent tous les futurs Genin soient issus de clans ninjas."

\- "Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que ceux qui appartiennent à des familles de civils…"

\- "Ne pourront rentrer à l'Académie, oui", compléta Minato, en hochant la tête d'un air sombre.

\- "Mais pourquoi souhaite-t-il cela ?" s'exclama Obito, avec véhémence. "Plein d'autres shinobis qui ne sont pas issus de milieu clanique sont tout aussi bons et compétents pour devenir des ninjas aguerris !"

\- "Je sais", soupira le blond. "Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Fugaku souhaite cela pour conserver la pureté des lignées ninjas et la transmission de Dôjutsu et de techniques ancestrales…"

\- "La « pureté » ? C'est répugnant", gronda-t-il.

Kakashi baissa les yeux en proie à la réflexion. Si le clan Uchiha réclamait la conservation de cette « pureté », ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien. Fugaku Uchiha était un homme intelligent et calculateur, il le voyait mal agir ainsi pour une simple raison de rang. Il laissait sûrement croire cela au commun des mortels, mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient véritablement, cette raison devait cacher quelque chose d'autre…

\- "Senseï… Que pensez-vous de cette politique ?"

Minato plissa légèrement ses yeux azurs en fixant son élève. Il savait que Kakashi avait quelque chose derrière la tête, restait à savoir… qu'était-ce ?

\- "Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette prétendue pureté de rang bien entendu. Mais malheureusement, si nous voulons arriver à pacifier les relations avec les Uchiha, il faut que je sois en mesure de faire des compromis… Je vais naturellement en rediscuter avec Fugaku."

\- "Fugaku-san était votre ami d'enfance, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "C'est exact."

\- "Partageait-il les mêmes convictions que vous ?"

\- "Dans la plupart des cas oui."

\- "Est-ce que pendant votre réunion avec le conseil et les Uchiha, Fugaku-san a clairement exprimé le fait qu'il voulait adopter cette politique ?"

\- "Eh bien non, mais…"

\- "Il ne vous l'a pas dit de vive voix ?" coupa Kakashi.

\- "Non, en effet. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?"

\- "Minato Senseï, qui vous a rapporté les paroles de Fugaku-san ?"

\- "Mais enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi…"

Le Yondaïme eut un soudain mouvement de recul et écarquilla les yeux. Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligent ! C'était trop évident pour être ça, trop facilement compréhensible, mais pourtant… c'était sûrement ce qu' _il_ avait fait. Oui, _il_ avait dû en conclure que son action était bien trop perceptible pour être appréhendée comme étant de la manipulation et qu'ainsi, personne ne le soupçonnerait. Théorie risquée mais envisageable et plausible. Il aurait dû s'en douter !

Son regard se durcit et se reporta sur son ancien élève qui avait eu une longueur d'avance sur lui. Kakashi avait véritablement un esprit acéré alors qu'il n'était pas au courant des modalités de la réunion, ni de ce qui s'était déroulé en son cours. Il pouvait parfois même égaler les Nara.

\- "Je comprends", dit-il enfin, la mine sombre.

\- "Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais…", murmura Kakashi, adoptant la même mine que son Senseï.

Obito, n'ayant pas suivi le raisonnement, les regardait tour à tour comme deux étranges énergumènes, incapable de comprendre ce qui les taraudaient autant.

\- "C'est bien plus grave que ce que j'imaginais…"

\- "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est bien plus grave ? Senseï, Kakashi expliquez-vous, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir !" s'agaça-t-il.

\- "Obito", expliqua le Jônin gris. "Si Fugaku-san n'a pas exprimé directement son souhait de changement de politique à Minato Senseï, cela signifie donc que quelqu'un a retranscris ses paroles, à l'écrit ou à l'oral. Par conséquent, elles sont susceptibles d'être déformées et encore plus lorsqu'elles passent entre les mains de certains individus favorables à ce genre de réformes… N'ai-je pas raison, Senseï ?"

\- "Uh. Tu as tout à fait raison, Kakashi", acquiesça le concerné.

\- "Et quelle est la personne qui vous a retranscrit ses paroles ?"

Minato poussa un soupir, et esquissa une grimace, très embêté d'avoir été si peu attentif à ce « détail ».

\- "Danzô… C'est Danzô qui m'a retransmis ses paroles. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu une discussion avec lui quelques instants avant la réunion. Sur le moment, ça ne m'a pas interpellé car j'étais trop choqué par le contenu de cette discussion et sur la politique de formation des Genin. Je n'ai donc pas réagi quant au fait que Fugaku n'aurait jamais voulu parler à Danzô seul à seul, la réciproque étant également vraie. D'autant plus que je sais qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi radical dans ses pensées. J'aurais dû réagir sur le moment ! Je tenais Danzô !"

\- "Attendez, vous voulez dire que Danzô est derrière tout ça ?" souligna Obito, interloqué.

\- "… Je pense qu'il est le traître que nous cherchions… Il veut tout autant que Madara que la guerre civile éclate."

\- "Oui, mais Madara souhaite la victoire des Uchiha, et par conséquent la sienne. Danzô ne supporte pas les Uchiha et encore moins Madara."

\- "C'est exact, Obito, mais deux options s'offrent à lui grâce à cette situation bancale : s'il y a une guerre civile, le village entier se liguera contre les Uchiha et il y aura de forte chance pour qu'il soit massacré en représailles par les autres clans, tels que les Hyûga. A ce moment-là, à la fin de cette guerre, il sera débarrassé du clan et le village sera en ruine. Ainsi, il sera très probablement aidé par les conseillers et pourra influencer le Seigneur du pays du feu pour souligner ma soi-disant incompétence en tant que Hokage afin que je démissionne ou qu'on me remplace de force."

\- "Mais c'est injuste !" s'écria le brun. "Il voudrait alors que Minato Senseï démissionne ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour lui prendre la place ?"

\- "Uh… C'est tout à fait envisageable", acquiesça le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent.

\- "Il souhaite que les Uchiha soient considérés comme des parias. C'est lui qui a influencé le Nidaïme pour les installer dans ce quartier et leur confier uniquement la direction de la police de Konoha, qui constitue un poste réducteur pour l'importance du clan dans la vie du village. Mais il souhaite aussi la paix et prendre la direction d'un village en ruine lui serait certes profitable, mais il préférera sûrement éviter un bain de sang. Ce qui nous amène à la deuxième option…"

Minato fronça les sourcils en réprimant un frisson qui monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il peut tout à fait monter le clan contre le village avec cette politique austère et alimenter la haine envers les Uchiha… Ce qui le forcerait à les faire imploser de l'intérieur pour la sécurité du village…

\- "Q… Quoi ?!" s'exclama Obito, sous le choc. "Imploser de l'intérieur ?! Comment ça ? qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Senseï ?"

\- "Je pense que supprimer la présence physique des Uchiha du village est une option qu'il est tout à fait capable d'envisager…", dit-il dans un murmure.

Le brun fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, trop choqué par les révélations du Yondaïme. Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Son aîné venait bien de lui dire que le troisième conseiller, chef de la Racine, envisageait peut-être de condamner son clan à une mort certaine ? Comment Danzô pouvait-il être capable de vouloir cela ?! Etait-il fou à ce point ? Et quel rapport avec Madara ? Comment pouvait-il s'allier avec un tel individu en sachant qu'il était membre du clan qu'il détestait ?

\- "Senseï, pourquoi s'allierait-il à Madara dans ce cas ?" souligna-t-il, blanc comme un linge, tandis que le Ninja Copieur posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. "Ils n'ont aucun but commun."

\- "Si, celui de prendre les rênes du village. Je suppose que Madara a dû réussir à le contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre et lui proposer l'anéantissement du clan."

\- "Mais vous aviez dit que Madara voulait la victoire des Uchiha !"

\- "Effectivement, il la souhaite très probablement, mais si on y réfléchit bien, il n'a finalement pas besoin que le clan survive pour qu'il puisse mener à bien ses plans de conquête. Seul le nom du clan a besoin de persister, ses membres n'ont sûrement aucune valeur pour lui, d'autant qu'aucun d'entre vous n'égale la puissance des Uchiha de son temps… Il pourrait tout à fait récupérer les corps des Uchiha pour se régénérer à chaque fois sans avoir besoin de votre présence vivante… En reprenant le contrôle du village, les deux espèrent sûrement le modeler à leur façon. Madara aura sa revanche sur Hashirama-sama et Danzô pourra enfin devenir Hokage comme il le souhaite."

\- "Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il souhaite ce poste ?"

\- "C'est le seul qui s'est opposé à ma nomination en tant que Yondaïme, et il s'est proposé à ma place. Sa candidature a été rejeté et il en a été fortement contrarié."

\- "Mais Senseï", reprit Obito en reprenant peu à peu contenance suite au contrecoup des informations qu'il avait apprises. "Les deux veulent prendre le contrôle du village, seul l'un d'entre eux pourra en être capable s'ils mènent à bien leur plan !"

\- "Cette alliance doit être basée sur la promesse d'une guerre civile ou d'un changement drastique pour le village, appuyé par le problème Uchiha qui n'est qu'un prétexte. L'un des deux viendra à trahir l'autre au moment opportun…"

Les deux anciens élèves froncèrent leurs sourcils sous l'inquiétude et l'apparition des nouvelles pièces du puzzle qui s'assemblaient et composaient le mystère de Madara Uchiha.

\- "Danzô aurait accepté de s'allier avec un Uchiha alors… ?" relança Kakashi.

\- "Uh… Il est capable de tout visiblement pour mener à bien ses plans…"

\- "Mais comment a-t-il fait pour le contacter ? Enfin, je veux dire, Madara n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il doit investir des nouveaux corps pour ne pas mourir. Comment Danzô a-t-il pu le reconnaitre dans ces conditions ?" souligna Obito.

\- "Je suppose que nous avons à faire à un nouvel homme masqué…", soupira Minato. "Cependant, je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler qu'il ne s'agit là que de spéculations sur les agissements de Madara et de Danzô. Inutile de s'alarmer pour de simples théories basées sur des faits qui ne peuvent constituer des preuves intangibles."

Les deux Jônin hochèrent la tête, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de porter des accusations contre le conseiller sous prétexte qu'il avait retranscris les paroles de Fugaku et qu'il était possible que celui-ci n'ait jamais dit cela…

\- "Néanmoins", poursuivit le blond, "je le ferai surveiller. Ces moindres faits et gestes doivent me parvenir tant que le problème de ton clan n'est pas réglé. Cette affaire est très sérieuse, et je ne peux prendre le risque qu'un élément perturbe les négociations."

\- "Qu'allez-vous faire Senseï ?"

\- "Discuter avec Fugaku, et seul à seul. Hors de question que les autres conseillers soient au courant. Danzô est le principal suspect, et les deux autres ne m'inspirent pas plus confiance… Cette discussion, que nous aurons tous les deux, ne sortira pas du cadre de mon bureau."

\- "Qu'allez-vous faire avec les conseillers… ? S'ils désapprouvent votre verdict… ?" interrogea le Jônin argenté.

Minato marqua une pause, en proie à la réflexion avant de reporter son regard sur ses deux cadets, un fin sourire calculateur sur le visage.

\- "Je crois qu'il est temps de faire un peu de ménage dans l'organisation administrative de notre village…"

* * *

Les théories avancent peu à peu tandis que Kakashi, Obito et Minato tentent de voir clair dans le jeu de Madara et de son nouvel allié supposé : Danzô. (T'avais raison Keichi, c'est toujours lui le traître XD)

Pourtant, il ne s'agit là que de simples spéculations et rien ne confirment leur véracité. Madara agit dans l'ombre, manipulant ses pantins au nez et à la barbe de Konoha qui tente d'éclaircir le mystère épais qui entoure le Nukenin.

Le problème Uchiha n'est qu'une pièce sur l'échiquier géant, et le ninja renégat avance peu à peu ses pions dans ce grand jeu qu'il a instauré depuis l'attaque de Kyûbi huit années auparavant.

Comment nos héros réussiront-ils à surmonter ces problèmes... s'ils y parviennent... ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ^^

(Sans retard cette fois promis ;p)

Kiss

Nouk


	21. Chapter 21

_**Keichido:**_ Yep ! Félicitations ! ^^  
Effectivement j'ai préféré scinder le chapitre de cette manière pour que l'évolution semble presque impossible au premier abord puis, grâce à l'erreur de Danzô, les choses peuvent finalement évoluer. Tu verras la tournure que va prendre cette évolution dans ce chapitre :)  
Ils sont très proches tous les deux puisqu'ils traînent ensemble depuis leur petite enfance et puis j'aimais bien l'idée d'instaurer cette complicité entre les deux ^^  
Ah oui pour Sakura c'est sûr qu'elle s'est faite remonter les bretelles par notre petit Sasuke XD Mais au départ dans le manga, elle est un peu comme je l'ai décrite finalement alors je voulais reprendre cette personnalité qu'elle avait avant en clin d'œil à ce qu'elle aurait dû être normalement ;)  
Pour Madara, effectivement il pourrait s'agir de quelqu'un qu'on connaît mais cette théorie sera infirmée ou confirmée pas avant lonnnngtemps ;p  
Pour ce qui est de l'Akatsuki, malheureusement sa composition ne change pas car tu te doutes bien que Madara ne passera jamais à côté du Rinnegan, même s'il est en possession d'un autre. Cette pupille est beaucoup trop puissante pour ne pas susciter l'intérêt d'un ninja aussi avide de pouvoir ! Donc, hélas, notre trio d'Ame a connu la même fin que dans le manga. Obito n'est plus le pion de Madara, mais ce dernier en a trouvé un autre par l'intermédiaire de son nouveau corps, et il n'hésite pas en faire usage...  
J'adore les romans alors non, effectivement, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! XD ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 _ **Dimiki:**_ Salut ! Je suis très heureuse que mon précédent t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant ^^ Ah c'est sûr qu'elle a gardé ce petit côté agaçant qu'elle avait dans le manga au tout début lorsqu'elle est en présence de Naruto et Sasuke ;) Comme je l'ai expliqué à Keichi, ce comportement est un petit clin d'oeil à ce qu'elle aurait dû être normalement, mais pas de panique c'était juste le temps d'un chapitre ;) Ils sont tous les trois encore très jeunes alors il est normal que certaines de leur réaction ne soient pas encore très réfléchies ^^  
Naruto va bien oui mais la réaction de Minato l'a quelque peu effrayé et surpris sur le moment en effet. Ne t'en fais pas, avec son caractère légendaire, c'est vite passé ! ^^ Et puis, la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés aide beaucoup ;) L'étrange comportement de Minato aura sa petite importance un peu plus tard tu verras :)  
Oui j'aime pas ce personnage alors c'est lui qui devait passer à la casserole en endossant le rôle de traître XD Et puis, il a beau être rusé et intelligent, il n'en reste pas moins un homme qui peut faire des erreurs d'appréciation en imaginant que les autres penseront telles et telles choses alors que l'inverse se produit finalement, comme tu as pu le constater dans le chapitre précédent.  
Je partage ton avis ^^ Vive Kakashi et son intelligence combinée à celle de Minato et qui pourra (peut-être ?) changer la donne quant au destin du clan Uchiha ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment qui me fait vraiment très plaisir, je suis vraiment contente que mon style d'écriture plaise autant ! Et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire également ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _Bureau du Yondaïme Hokage_

* * *

Minato patientait à son bureau, assis dans son fauteuil, le dos tourné à la porte, son regard fixant les silhouettes de pierre des visages des précédents Hokage. Dire qu'il en faisait partie lui aussi depuis bientôt neuf ans… Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer… Entre la reconstruction du village suite à l'attaque de Kyûbi, ses nombreuses tâches qui l'incombaient avec son nouveau poste, son fils qui semblait grandir de plus en plus rapidement… Et sa femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps maintenant…

Il poussa un soupir mélancolique et secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées nostalgiques. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses, il avait une affaire de la plus haute importance à régler, il ne devait pas rester là, les bras croisés, à flâner et à repenser au passé. Il avait d'importantes responsabilités aujourd'hui, un village à protéger, une famille à s'occuper, et un clan à gérer…

Un bruit le tira de son introspection personnelle et il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

\- "Vous m'avez fait appeler, Yondaïme-sama", dit Fugaku en entrant dans le bureau, d'une voix grave, un regard sévère sur le visage.

Minato réprima un petit sourire d'embarras. Son ami d'enfance avait toujours été si sérieux. Cette discussion n'était pas officielle, mais elle allait être décisive pour l'avenir du village et du clan. Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour paraître aussi sombre et froid. Enfin, avec le temps, ça ne devait même plus l'étonner. Les Uchiha avaient ce trait de caractère dans leur gène après tout…

\- "Merci d'être venu, Fugaku. Je tenais à te parler de notre précédente réunion."

\- "Seul ? Pourquoi ne pas convoquer une nouvelle assemblée et régler cela ?" interrogea-t-il, continuant à être sur la défensive et à se méfier des agissements du blond.

\- "Huuu… Fugaku", soupira Minato. "Cesse d'agir ainsi. Je souhaite parler à mon ami d'enfance et pas au chef de clan."

\- "Oooh ?" se moqua le brun, un air suffisant sur le visage. "Besoin soudain de nostalgie ? On se sent seul ? Ton équipe de conseillers n'est pas si efficace qu'elle se prétend l'être ? Ou alors souhaites-tu œuvrer pour le compte de ces vieux comploteurs et ne pas accepter nos demandes ?" termina-t-il, un air sombre et menaçant s'emparant de ses traits.

Le Yondaïme fixa son regard azur sur l'Uchiha et fronça les sourcils, adoptant une posture dure et dangereuse. Son ancien coéquipier pouvait se révéler particulièrement obtus et paranoïaque quand il le voulait. Il était peut-être temps de cesser de lui parler de manière amicale pour apaiser les tensions et engager un bras de fer verbal s'il souhaitait se faire entendre.

\- "Fugaku", gronda-t-il. "Les problèmes d'Etat concernent uniquement l'Hokage et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, ni même à émettre des remarques devant moi. Non, je ne reprends pas leur opinion concernant ton clan et je ne te traite pas en paria, le coupa-t-il en voyant les traits de son homologue se durcir. Je veux te parler de l'avenir de ton clan et du village, puisque c'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux. Je t'ai fait venir pour que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse en mettant cette rivalité de côté et pensions au futur de nos enfants…"

Fugaku soutint le regard de son Hokage avant de le détourner sur le côté. Il devait admettre que Minato avait raison. Il ne devait pas agir de cette manière sous prétexte qu'il était à présent Hokage et qu'il était entouré par les conseillers qui partageaient la politique du Nidaïme. Le Namikaze n'avait jamais été ainsi, et lui avait toujours soutenu que le sort qu'on réservait au plus puissant clan du village était particulièrement injuste. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue au fil du temps, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, à ses missions et à sa famille. Ce n'est que depuis la naissance d'Itachi puis de Sasuke et Naruto qu'ils avaient pu reprendre contact quelque peu, grâce à l'intermédiaire de Mikoto et Kushina. Son ami d'enfance avait toujours été quelqu'un de raisonné et clairvoyant. S'il lui avait proposé cette discussion seul à seul, c'est qu'il avait une raison particulière de le faire. Restait à en connaitre la nature…

\- "Dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire, Minato", lança finalement Fugaku en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face du blond.

Minato esquissa un sourire, satisfait de voir que le chef des Uchiha prenait au sérieux ses dires.

\- "J'aimerais que tu me dises véritablement ce que le clan Uchiha souhaite."

\- "Mais, je te l'ai déjà dit lors de la précédente réunion", rétorqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- "S'il-te-plait."

Fugaku haussa un sourcil dans une légère moue dubitative avant de reprendre.

\- "Je parle au nom du clan Uchiha. Je souhaite que nous ayons une place importante au village, pas le simple poste de police que le Nidaïme nous a confié pour nous donner un semblant d'importance avec ces quelques prérogatives dont nous disposons. Nous devons être au courant des affaires du village, des manœuvres que l'Hokage veut entreprendre. Notre place est au-dessus des autres clans car nous sommes les fondateurs de ce village avec les Senju. Nous ne pouvons être relégués à un tel rang, c'est indigne de notre statut et de notre nom. Je souhaite que nos nouvelles fonctions que tu choisiras soient annoncées à la population et que tu reconnaisses publiquement notre valeur, et les erreurs faites envers les Uchiha par tes prédécesseurs. Hiruzen Sarutobi devra t'accompagner dans cette démarche. De plus, tu devras clamer notre innocence aux villageois quant à l'attaque de Kyûbi."

\- "C'est tout ?" interrogea Minato, les mains jointes, le regard indéchiffrable derrière cet océan azur.

\- "Oui", répondit-il d'une voix grave.

\- "… Qu'en est-il de ta politique au sujet des Genin ?"

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Avait-il mentionné une quelconque politique à adopter concernant l'apprentissage des jeunes ?

\- "… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Minato."

\- "Comment, tu veux me dire que tu n'as jamais parlé d'une quelconque réforme concernant l'entrée des jeunes à l'Académie ?"

\- "Bien sûr que non, je ne vois pas en quoi ça concernerait mon clan", répondit Fugaku dans un rire suffisant.

Le blond ferma les yeux et hocha la tête dans un mouvement lent avant de reposer son regard sur son ami.

\- "Très bien. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir, je te remercie."

\- "Attends, tu m'as demandé de venir uniquement pour ça ? Pour te dire à nouveau tout ce que les Uchiha demandent ? Tu ne sembles pas bien prendre en compte nos considérations, et cela commence déjà par arrêter de nous regarder de haut et de nous prendre pour des larbins du village", gronda-t-il en se levant de son siège pour dominer son homologue de toute sa hauteur.

\- "Fugaku", le coupa Minato. "Je ne te considère pas comme un larbin, mais comme un élément essentiel du village. Et je ne te fais pas venir ici pour que tu me répètes ce que tu avais déjà dit lors de la réunion comme on ferait une vulgaire liste de course."

Le Yondaïme se leva de son fauteuil avec majesté et s'approcha de son ami pour lui poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- "Je ne veux pas de litige entre nous et encore moins entre les Uchiha et le village. Je te l'ai toujours dit et mon opinion ne change pas, je ne partage pas la pensée de certains quant au fait de vous traiter de cette manière. Je ne veux pas que tu agisses sur la défensive avec moi, car tu ne seras pas mon ennemi, mais mon allié."

\- "Que veux-tu dire ?" interrogea le brun, d'un regard sombre.

\- "J'ai des raisons de penser que certains membres haut placés du village aimeraient que la situation dégénère…"

Le chef de clan plissa les yeux.

\- "Et je suppose que tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête ?"

\- "Uh… Je soupçonne quelqu'un en effet…"

\- "Hn", souffla-t-il, en croisant les bras. "Si ce ne sont que des soupçons, tu ne pourras faire écarter cette personne."

\- "Non, en effet. Sauf que tu m'as donné la preuve que cette personne m'a menti."

\- "… Cette question sur ma politique concernant les futurs Genin… Tu ne me l'as pas posé par hasard, n'est-ce pas ?"

Minato lui tourna le dos et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre derrière son bureau, fixant son regard sur l'horizon azuréen.

\- "Elle m'a permis de confirmer mon hypothèse."

Il ne pouvait parler de Madara au dirigeant du clan fondateur, mais il était en mesure de l'informer de l'instigateur de ce complot contre les Uchiha.  
Il se retourna précipitamment et posa ses yeux bleus sur son ami d'enfance.

\- "Nous avons un traître parmi nous."

\- "…"

\- "Et j'ai tout le loisir de penser qu'il s'agit d'un des conseillers."

\- "… Tu sais qui c'est, avoue-le."

\- "Uh. Il s'agit de Danzô."

Le brun ferma les yeux en conservant ses bras croisés avant de les rouvrir et d'esquisser un léger sourire blasé.

\- "Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? Ce type n'a jamais apprécié notre clan et a toujours été favorable à la politique d'isolement du Nidaïme."

Il poussa un léger soupir et se reconcentra sur son interlocuteur.

\- "Que vas-tu en faire ?"

\- "Officiellement, je le mettrai à la retraite. Vu son âge, cela ne sera pas un problème. Officieusement, je vais traquer le moindre faux pas qu'il fera au sein de la Racine pour faire pression sur lui. Un nouveau membre va bientôt intégrer l'organisation, un certain Yakushi Kabuto. Il est jeune et influençable. Je le verrai avant qu'il ne retrouve Danzô. Il n'est pas d'ici, il vient d'un petit orphelinat à la frontière et a été élevé par un ancien membre de la Racine. Il sera obligé de passer par mon bureau pour s'identifier avant de retrouver Danzô. Après notre entretien, il sera en mesure de devenir le parfait espion pour moi et pourra trouver une faille chez lui qui me servira. Suite de quoi, il n'aura d'autres choix que de courber l'échine."

\- "Hu. Qui aurait cru que le gentil Minato deviendrait aussi manipulateur", nargua Fugaku. "Enfin, admettons que ton plan fonctionne, que feras-tu ensuite ?"

\- "Je renverrai également Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane pour les mêmes motifs officiels que Danzô. Le conseil ne peut plus rester ainsi."

\- "Et qui mettras-tu à la place", interrogea-t-il, posant un regard acéré sur l'Hokage, nullement impressionné.

Minato y avait réfléchi naturellement. Il savait qu'une telle mesure n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il devait nommer les personnes qui occuperaient les postes vaquant stratégiquement…

\- "Pour remplacer Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, je vais certainement nommer Shikaku Nara, pour son talent de stratège, et Tsunade Senju pour son lien avec le Shodaïme et ses compétences de ninja médecin, d'autant plus qu'elle fait partie du trio légendaire. Son expérience dans le domaine médical et celui de la guerre apportera une meilleure appréciation des faits en situation de guerre ou sur la répartition des équipes afin de limiter les pertes d'hommes."

\- "Uh, excellent choix", approuva Fugaku.

Il pensait énormément au bien de son clan et à retrouver leur grandeur d'antan, mais la sécurité du village était une chose tout aussi importante. Sans Konoha, les Uchiha redeviendraient un clan sans foi ni loi, où seule la violence régnerait, comme à l'époque des guerres Senju et Uchiha, et il n'était pas dans son intérêt de retrouver ce climat hostile et cruel d'autrefois.

\- "Quant au poste de Danzô…", ajouta Minato. "Itachi sera son nouvel occupant. Il est très jeune mais raisonne déjà comme un Hokage. Il sera parfait pour le poste."

Le chef de clan esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête satisfait. Itachi était son fils aîné, un véritable prodige né et le futur dirigeant des Uchiha. Il ne pouvait qu'être fier et heureux de la nouvelle responsabilité que le Yondaïme avait accordé à son fils.

\- "Je veux que Shisui le seconde. Il forme un bon tandem tous les deux et ont toujours été très efficace en mission. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

\- "Je suis d'accord avec cette décision."

\- "Alors c'est parfait. Quant à mon annonce publique sur la réhabilitation de ton clan, elle se fera lorsque Danzô sera démasqué. Je t'informerai aussitôt par l'intermédiaire d'Itachi."

\- "Ça me va parfaitement."

\- "Fugaku, que décides-tu par rapport à l'emplacement du domaine des Uchiha et à la direction de la police ? C'est le Nindaïme qui vous a assigné cela."

\- "En effet… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit inutile de déplacer notre domaine dans un lieu plus proche du centre du village afin que nous ne soyons plus autant stigmatisés et écartés des autres villageois. Quant à la police de Konoha, que penses-tu d'y instaurer un nouveau principe. Les Uchiha sont toujours à sa tête, mais pour favoriser une meilleure adaptation, il serait envisageable de proposer aux autres de pouvoir y travailler."

\- "Tu voudrais que des ninjas n'appartenant pas à ton clan y viennent ?" repris Minato, surpris par cette proposition à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas de la part de son ami d'enfance.

\- "Uh. C'est un bon moyen pour apaiser les tensions des villageois tu ne crois pas ?" lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Le Yondaïme ne répondit pas immédiatement, toujours aussi étonné de l'attitude du brun, et afficha finalement une mine satisfaite en soupirant de contentement.

\- "Je suis totalement favorable à cela", dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- "Très bien. Quand est-ce que cette mesure sera applicable ?"

\- "Dès que le conseil changera. Les conseillers occupent leur place pour quelques jours seulement encore. Suite à cela, je réunirai les clans du village et le Sandaïme pour que nous procédions au vote pour la nomination de ceux que je t'ai mentionné tout à l'heure."

\- "Penses-tu que certain s'y opposeront ?"

\- "Non, je ne crois pas. Ils sont tous conscients des talents de Shikaku et de Tsunade Hime. Quant à ton fils et son cousin, ils savent pertinemment qu'ils sont tous deux des shinobis intelligents, doués et aimants profondément le village auquel ils sont entièrement dévoués. C'est le principal pour eux."

Fugaku hocha la tête avec satisfaction en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

\- "Je te remercie Minato. Je suis heureux de voir qu'au moins un Hokage aura été en mesure de prendre véritablement en compte les revendications de mon clan."

Minato esquissa un sourire et serra la main à son ami d'enfance dans un geste d'amitié et de soutien.

\- "Je t'avais dit que tu serais mon allié", dit-il, amusé.

\- "Toujours aussi avide d'obtenir le dernier mot à ce que je vois", le nargua-t-il.

Le blond émit un petit rire de sa voix grave et douce, ravi de voir que la discussion avait finalement eu un dénouement positif et qu'ils éviteraient la guerre. Il en était profondément rassuré. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que Konoha puisse vivre en paix et en harmonie, que chaque habitant puisse s'endormir le soir sans angoisse ou peur d'un conflit à venir, et que nul complot ne sévisse à nouveau entre les murs des maisons du village.

Fugaku s'avança jusqu'à la porte pour quitter le bureau de l'Hokage et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure en posant sa main sur la poignée.

\- "Au fait, Sasuke est très heureux de son amitié avec Naruto. Ça me rappelle quelques souvenirs, n'est-ce pas… ?" lança-t-il avant de partir pour de bon, faisant dos au sourire nostalgique de son ami d'enfance.

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

* * *

Les tensions s'étaient apaisées au fur et à mesure des semaines. Le statut du clan Uchiha fut réhabilité grâce au discours d'amitié que le Yondaïme avait prononcé publiquement du haut du toit du palais Hokage, pour la symbolique de cette nouvelle ère d'alliance entre le village et le clan. Les magouilles politiques de Danzô furent rapidement découvertes par l'intermédiaire de Kabuto qui retransmis tout le contenu de son savoir nouvellement acquis sur le conseiller à Minato. Les trois conseillers furent remplacés officiellement par Shikaku Nara, Tsunade Senju ainsi qu'Itachi et Shisui pour la Racine. Nulle protestation fut émise de la part des autres familles claniques de Konoha, ni de la part de la population. Tous connaissaient la valeur de ces quatre ninjas et l'aide précieuse qu'ils allaient apporter au village grâce à leur talent et à leur caractère respectif.  
Danzô, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane furent placés sous étroite surveillance selon le prétexte officiel qu'étant d'anciens membres proches de l'Etat, ils pouvaient s'attendre à être menacés. Naturellement, ils protestèrent vigoureusement contre l'application d'un nouveau conseil et leur démission forcée, mais face à la voie des clans et à l'approbation du peuple, ils ne purent que s'incliner malgré eux, ne pouvant lutter contre le principe démocratique du village. Homura et Koharu ne revinrent plus sur la scène politique, acceptant leur retraite forcée. Danzô continuait à être informé des grandes lignes de la politique de Minato par l'intermédiaire de quelques espions de la Racine qui lui étaient restés fidèles.

Naruto et Sasuke n'eurent pas à se séparer et à mettre fin à leur amitié. Ils n'étaient pas au courant des sources anxiogènes présentes depuis plusieurs mois entre la population du village et les Uchiha. Quand Minato les informa qu'ils pourraient être plus souvent ensembles en raison de la nouvelle amitié entre Fugaku et lui, qu'ils avaient réussi à reconstruire, Naruto en sauta de joie et serra de toutes ses forces enfantines son meilleur ami dans ses bras, qui s'empressa de le repousser en rougissant, gêné, avant d'esquisser un large sourire, ravi lui aussi de la nouvelle. Les deux amis avaient toujours été très proches depuis leur petite enfance, mais leurs pères n'en étaient pas responsables. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un beau jour sur un terrain d'entrainement des Uchiha. Le petit blond téméraire avait échappé momentanément à la surveillance de son père, occupé avec des villageois qui l'avaient intercepté quelques instants, et s'était faufilé à travers les arbres pour finalement arriver dans une petite clairière ensoleillée où Sasuke regardait avec émerveillement les prouesses de son grand frère. Depuis ce moment, leur amitié se développa de jour en jour, devenant de plus en plus solide avec le temps. Ils se voyaient principalement en dehors de leur demeure respective, et n'allaient jamais chez l'un ou chez l'autre, mais grâce à l'apaisement de la situation, les deux n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à changer cela rapidement. La demande fut naturellement acceptée par les deux patriarches de famille à leur plus grande joie.

Leur complicité s'accentua et fut largement ressentie à l'Académie, sous les yeux admirateurs et sous le charme des petites filles. Naruto était très apprécié par la gente féminine, tout comme son ami brun, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Sakura. Pour le plus grand malheur de son père, Naruto était un vrai coureur de jupon pour compenser les réponses négatives de la part de la fleur rose. Minato soupçonnait l'influence de son ancien Senseï sur son fils, qui venait par moment leur rendre visite et demander au petit blond ses nouveaux exploits en matière féminine et le nouveau jutsu qu'il avait inventé : l'oroike no jutsu. Dans leur époque, Kakashi avait été le premier à l'utiliser contre Obito au cours d'un duel, quand Rin était encore parmi eux, mais le Yondaïme savait qu'il avait appris cette technique par l'intermédiaire de son fils dans le futur alternatif dans lequel il était allé.  
Naruto était sorti avec quelques jeunes filles de l'Académie, mais ne restait jamais très longtemps avec elles. Ce trait de sa personnalité agaçait son meilleur ami qui refusait de sortir avec ses groupies qui tentaient leur chance avec lui. Elles étaient toutes traitées de haut et renvoyées sans douceur, sauf Sakura. Naruto l'aimait beaucoup, et le brun ne voulait pas faire de la peine à celui qu'il admirait secrètement autant que son grand frère, alors il la laissait faire. Sakura en profitait donc pour rester avec lui, mais Sasuke mettait quand même des distances pour qu'elle ne se fourvoie pas.  
Kakashi en était vert de jalousie. Il n'avait plus jamais à nouveau parlé à Sakura comme sous le cerisier en fleur du parc dans lequel il était allé, mais la regardait toujours de loin, la surveillant sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, hormis Obito. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait à faire qu'à une petite fille, qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de lui à cause de ce sceau maudit qu'il avait sur le haut de son torse, et que, par conséquent, il ne devait pas intervenir, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour faire capoter leur rendez-vous sans que les enfants ne le sachent, ce qui permis à Sasuke de remercier mentalement sa "bonne étoile". Obito en était très amusé et ne cessait de charrier son meilleur ami. Il adorait le voir mettre en œuvre ses talents de ninja pour des broutilles qui semblaient énormément tenir à cœur au shinobi gris.  
La future Tsunade numéro deux aimait beaucoup le petit blond excentrique et débordant d'énergie, mais elle portait dans son cœur le mystérieux Sasuke. Elle aimait son côté froid et distant, mais plus que tout, elle était tombée sous le charme du large sourire sincère qu'il avait fait au fils du Yondaïme un jour, suite à un jeu qu'ils avaient inventé aux abords d'une rivière. Elle rentrait chez elle en fin de journée et elle les avait vu tous les deux, s'amusant dans l'eau, trempés jusqu'aux os, à rire aux éclats. Cela avait été le plus beau spectacle qui lui eut été permis de voir, et étrangement… elle associait la beauté de ce souvenir à la vision d'une chevelure aussi argentée que la surface de la Lune. Ces deux instants lui étaient chers mais le deuxième était un mystère pour elle. Le souvenir d'un grand cerisier en fleurs et quelques mèches argentées voletant en face d'elle… c'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait… Et pourtant, ce simple fait était si important à ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi… Elle faisait souvent des rêves étranges où un mystérieux jeune homme, dont elle ne voyait que le bas du visage, lui murmurait à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il passerait sa vie à la chercher. Il pleurait en silence avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit, ne laissant que ce sourire aimant derrière lui. Personne n'était au courant des étranges songes qu'elle faisait depuis quelques années. C'était un secret qu'elle conservait en elle. Un secret énigmatique qu'elle comptait bien comprendre un jour…

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tard, remise des diplômes de l'Académie et répartition des équipes_

* * *

Le petit amphithéâtre était rempli d'une foule de jeunes diplômés, arborant tous fièrement leur bandeau frontal, trophée de leur victoire à l'examen. Iruka Senseï n'allait pas tarder à arriver dans la salle de classe pour procéder à la répartition des équipes de trois avec leur professeur respectif. Les jeunes filles de l'Académie se battaient pour obtenir la place entre Sasuke et Naruto, et toutes espéraient appartenir à une équipe où l'un des deux y serait. Les deux amis ignoraient s'ils seraient placés dans la même team, mais nourrissaient tous les deux l'espérance que ce serait effectivement le cas.

Naruto était surexcité et parlait avec entrain au brun assis à côté de lui, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes, appuyant ses coudes sur le bureau.

\- "Nee, Sasuke ! On va peut-être être dans la même équipe ! J'ai demandé à 'to-chan qu'il nous mette ensemble parce que j'aimerais vraiment qu'on le soit, dattebayo !"

\- "Hn, je ne pourrai plus te surveiller sinon", répondit son homologue avec un léger sourire narquois.

\- "N'importe quoi !" s'exclama le blond. "C'est moi qui te surveillerai et on battra tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre route !"

Il sauta sur le bureau et se plaça en face de Sasuke, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- "Tu verras, on deviendra tellement fort que je deviendrai Hokage en un rien de temps et toi mon conseiller et bras droit ! On formera le meilleur duo qui ait pu exister !" dit-il aux anges, avec un petit rire.

Un petit cri d'exclamation lui fit tourner la tête vers les jeunes filles attroupées où apparaissaient Sakura, Ino et Hinata.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo ?"

\- "V… Vous êtes…", dit-elle rouge pivoine. "Vous êtes très proches quand même… !"

Naruto arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension et se reporta sur son ami. Il ne tenait plus son menton sur ses mains, et ses joues s'étaient colorées sous la proximité du visage du blond. Le fils du Yondaïme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, surpris de voir son meilleur ami réagir de cette façon pour la première fois, et comprit la raison du malaise de la classe ainsi que du brun. Il s'excusa en balbutiant et s'apprêta à s'écarter mais il sentit un coup dans le bas de son dos qui le propulsa droit sur son ami.

\- "Oh Gomen !" s'excusa le garçon qui avait provoqué la chute de Naruto.

Un grand silence se fit dans toute la salle de classe, tous effarés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Naruto était tombé malencontreusement sur Sasuke, et dans sa chute leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient pétrifiés, incapables de réagir et de se dégager sous le choc, leurs yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction. Le visage de Naruto prit une jolie teinte rosée, tandis que celui de Sasuke devint plus rouge encore que les cheveux de la défunte mère du blond. Le fils de Kushina recula brutalement, en bégayant et Sasuke détourna le regard conservant la même teinte de couleur sur son visage.

\- "Je… Je suis désolé Sasuke !" s'exclama-t-il. "C'est pas de ma faute !"

\- "P… Pas grave. C'est passé maintenant", lui répondit-il en conservant sa tête baissée, le regard en biais.

Naruto reprit sa place, très gêné et les deux évitèrent de croiser le regard de l'autre. Le blond était embarrassé de cet incident. Il avait embrassé son meilleur ami d'une part, et d'autre part, il l'avait fait devant Sakura-chan, et il ne pouvait passer outre ce détail oh combien important pour lui. Il en était amoureux après tout…  
Sasuke ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'étrange sensation qui l'avait envahi quand les lèvres de Naruto étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes. Il ne comprenait pas… Ce baiser aurait dû le révulser, lui donner la nausée, et pourtant… il n'en ressentait pas le besoin… Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait _apprécié_ ça, mais un étrange sentiment lui entravait l'estomac, incapable d'en définir la nature.

\- "Veuillez regagner vos places tout le monde !" lança Iruka en entrant dans la salle de classe. "Allez, allez, ne traînons pas, aujourd'hui est un jour important après tout !"

Toutes les groupies des deux garçons s'éloignèrent d'eux, toujours sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé, et Sakura s'assit entre l'Uchiha et le Namikaze.

\- "Tout d'abord, félicitations à vous tous. A compter d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes des ninjas", les félicita le jeune professeur. "Enfin, vous n'êtes encore que des Genin. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer. Vous serez répartis par équipe de trois. Un Jônin sera votre nouveau Senseï."

Sakura, Ino et Hinata sursautèrent. Qui allait être placé dans la même équipe que Naruto ou Sasuke ? ou peut-être même les deux ?

\- "Je me demande qui sera dans l'équipe de Sasuke et Naruto, hein Sakura ?" interrogea Ino, sans trace de moquerie dans la voix.

\- "On verra bien", lui répondit la rose, en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Elle espérait secrètement être dans la même équipe que Sasuke naturellement, mais elle ne serait pas déçue non plus si elle était dans la même équipe que Naruto. Malgré le fait qu'il passait son temps à essayer de la séduire, il l'amusait beaucoup et à l'instar d'un petit ami, elle s'en était fait un camarade de classe. Si elle n'était avec aucun d'entre eux… sa future équipe lui paraîtrait bien fade… Elle avait bien sûr d'autres amis dans la classe, mais elle préférait la compagnie du blond et du brun plutôt que celle des autres…

\- "Afin d'équilibrer les forces, nous avons déjà formé les équipes. Les voici donc."

Iruka énuméra les futurs élèves des teams un jusqu'à six et arriva enfin à la team sept.

\- "Ensuite, la team sept. Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, et Haruno Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, vous avez été placés ensemble en raison du très bon duo que vous formez tous les deux depuis votre enfance. Yondaïme-sama a décrété qu'il serait préférable de ne pas séparer un futur brillant tandem."

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de joie en entendant les paroles de son professeur et esquissa un large sourire, ravi. Son père avait finalement accepté sa demande de ne pas le séparer de Sasuke et de le mettre avec Sakura-chan. Il n'y avait pas à dire, être fils de l'Hokage avait parfois des avantages.

\- "Quant à toi Sakura", poursuivit le Chûnin brun, "tes résultats à l'examen ont été très bons et ton contrôle du chakra l'est tout autant, ce qui est étonnant pour une jeune fille de ton âge. Comme tes deux autres coéquipiers ne le maîtrisent pas bien, tu seras leur force motrice."

Sakura poussa un petit cri d'exclamation, tout heureuse d'être dans la même équipe que le garçon qu'elle aimait ainsi que de son ami blond.

\- "Sacrée veinarde", lui chuchota Ino à l'oreille, située sur le banc au-dessus d'elle.

La fleur aux longs cheveux roses se retourna et vit le petit clin d'œil de son amie d'enfance, avant qu'elle ne lui esquisse un sourire à son tour. Pauvre Ino… Elle savait bien que la jeune fille en pinçait aussi pour Sasuke. Sakura ne lui avait jamais clairement exprimé ce qu'elle ressentait envers le brun, car elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même. Elle l'admirait beaucoup et était sous le charme du charisme qu'il dégageait d'un simple regard rempli d'assurance, mais les étranges rêves si réalistes qu'elle faisait depuis son enfance sur ce mystérieux jeune homme qui lui déclarait son amour la troublait tant, qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer pleinement sur ses sentiments naissants pour l'Uchiha. Ino connaissait donc simplement la profonde sympathie qu'éprouvait Sakura envers le blond et le brun, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Leur amitié n'avait donc pas été rompue.

\- "Gomenne Ino…", murmura-t-elle, sincère, avec un sourire désolé.

\- "Non, c'est bon Sakura", lui répondit la blonde avec une petit sourire triste. "Tant mieux pour toi, tu seras avec des amis, et puis… Je passerai vous voir, tu ne m'écarteras pas comme ça", ajouta-t-elle en reprenant contenance et en lui tirant la langue, gentiment.

Iruka les coupa en nommant les équipes suivantes et termina son débriefing sur le nouveau cap qu'ils venaient tous de franchir.

\- "Bien", termina-t-il. "Vous rencontrerez votre nouveau Senseï cet après-midi, jusque-là, vous avez quartier libre."

Les nouveaux Genin se levèrent rapidement de leur banc et quittèrent la classe. Sasuke emboita le pas à celui de Naruto et Sakura les suivit vers la sortie en restant quelque peu en retrait, gênée de se retrouver seule avec eux, pour la première fois.

\- "… Nee, vous pensez que ce sera qui notre Senseï", demanda-t-elle finalement pour pallier le silence qui s'était installé alors qu'ils marchaient dehors.

\- "Mmmmhh…", réfléchit Naruto. "Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être Obito nii-chan ?"

Obito ? Ah oui, Uchiha Obito. C'était un Jônin très puissant d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu une fois, et il était assez proche du Yondaïme. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Naruto le surnommait ainsi ?

\- "Mais non, dobe. Obito n'a pas voulu devenir Senseï je te rappelle", souffla Sasuke, consterné par l'absence de mémoire de son meilleur ami.

\- "Aaaaah oui, c'est vrai ! EH ! SASUKE ! M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA, TEME !" s'emporta-t-il.

\- "Hn, tu es tellement bruyant qu'on va t'entendre à l'autre bout du village."

Naruto grogna encore un peu avant de souffler lui aussi en boudant légèrement. Sakura les observa tous les deux un cours instant avant d'esquisser un sourire. Ses deux nouveaux coéquipiers étaient vraiment très complices malgré les mots qu'ils se jetaient à la tête quelque fois. Mais comment ferait-elle pour obtenir une place dans leur groupe alors que leur complicité était déjà très marquée… ?  
Elle soupira légèrement tout en continuant sa route. Naruto le remarqua et s'excusa, sortant la fleur de ses pensées.

\- "Gomen Sakura-chan, je n'ai pas fini de répondre à ta question, 'ttebayo."

\- "Uh ? Oh, euh, c'est rien Naruto."

\- "Du coup…", reprit-il. "Si ce n'est pas Obito nii-chan… ça ne peut pas être Itachi nii-chan puisqu'il est le conseiller de 'to-chan, donc… peut-être Kakashi nii-chan ?"

\- "Hn, ça pourrait être possible", acquiesça Sasuke.

\- "Ka… Kashi ?" souligna Sakura, perplexe.

\- "Tu le connais Sakura-chan ? C'est mon grand-frère, dattebayo", expliqua le blond avec un large sourire.

\- "Ce n'est pas ton grand frère, Usuratonkachi. Il s'agit simplement de l'ancien élève de ton père", le reprit l'Uchiha.

\- "C'est du pareil au même", contra Naruto en haussant les épaules. "Pour moi, Kakashi nii-chan fait partie de ma famille, au même titre qu'Obito nii-chan, et Itachi nii-chan."

Sasuke émit une petite moue en haussant un sourcil que son ami remarqua, un peu perplexe et jaloux que son frère de sang soit mentionné également.

\- "Comme toi Sasuke !" poursuivit-il avec un sourire rayonnant, en lui enroulant un bras autour des épaules. "Tu fais partie de ma famille aussi. Tu es comme un frère pour moi !"

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux en l'observant et détourna rapidement le regard, ses joues se colorant d'une jolie teinte rose.

\- "Urusaï, Usuratonkachi", chuchota-t-il, embarrassé. "Dis pas de telles choses."

Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées, ignorant la conversation de ses deux coéquipiers. Kakashi… Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… Mais où ? Peut-être ses parents lui en avaient-ils déjà parlé ? L'avait-elle déjà croisé quelque part ? Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Étrangement ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais un brouillard épais enveloppait sa mémoire dès qu'elle tentait de faire remonter de vague souvenir d'enfance où ce nom aurait pu apparaître. Kakashi… Peut-être qu'en le rencontrant pour la première fois, elle allait lever le voile sur ce mystère ?

Elle poursuivit sa route, observant le ciel d'un air rêveur, sans s'apercevoir que le mystérieux nom qu'elle venait tout juste d'entendre disparaissait déjà dans les limbes obscures de sa mémoire, pendant que son esprit la portait ailleurs, loin de ce mystère…

* * *

Les choses se sont apaisées grâce à la diplomatie de Minato et au souvenir de l'ancienne amitié qui le reliait avec Fugaku, son ami d'enfance. Le Yondaïme Hokage est le premier à se concentrer réellement sur ce clan mythique, fondateur du village de Konoha avec les Senju.

La haine transmise par le Nidaïme, du fait des nombreux conflits entre ces deux clans avant la création des villages ninjas, s'atténue peu à peu grâce à la bienveillance et à l'esprit clairvoyant de l'Eclair Jaune. Les conseilleurs évacués de la scène politique, Minato peut à présent décider sans ces félons parasités par une aversion injuste pour ce clan.

La paix est préservée et le plan de Madara a donc échoué au plus grand bonheur de tous, ainsi que d'Itachi et de Shisui qui n'auront pas à sacrifier leur famille et à se sacrifier pour le bien du village.

Mais, cela signifie-t-il pour autant que le Nukenin n'a plus de cartes à abattre pour gagner ce jeu dangereux de pouvoir ?

Loin des problèmes politiques, nos trois futurs membres de la team sept ne se doutent pas un seul instant des préoccupations de leurs aînés, et nagent encore dans une douce innocence.

Comment se déroulera leur rencontre avec Kakashi, leur nouveau Senseï ? Quelle sera l'issue de la rencontre entre Sakura et lui ? Le sceau entravera-t-il tout souvenir et empêchera-t-il Sakura de reconnaître Kakashi, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà rencontré auparavant ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	22. Chapter 22

**_Keichido:_** Je suis contente que la façon dont le problème Uchiha a été réglée t'ait plu ! J'ai voulu le faire ainsi parce que je me suis dit que si Minato avait été vivant pendant cette période de tension, il aurait très certainement voulu discuter (seul à seul ou non d'ailleurs) avec Fugaku, qui est quand même le chef de clan, pour pouvoir régler le problème. Itachi et Shisui auraient très certainement été de la partie également dans les négociations, comme dans la trame initiale, mais Fugaku aurait eu une place plus importante je pense. Enfin je peux me tromper après naturellement ;) Toujours est-il qu'en tout cas on peut voir dans un des fillers de Naruto (celui avec l'histoire alternative dans lequel Minato et Kushina ne meurent pas etc, etc) que Minato arrive à gérer le problème en parlant (publiquement cette fois) à Fugaku en présence de tous les Uchiha et du Sandaïme, et ensuite dans les épisodes suivants, on peut voir un Fugaku beaucoup plus respectueux envers Minato et plus apaisé notamment. Voilà donc je me suis dit que c'était pas trop mal de faire cette rencontre entre les deux pour trouver une solution au problème :)  
Ah oui je suis d'accord avec toi ! XD Les conseillers dégagent et fissa ! XD  
Eh bien pour ce qui est du Naru/Sasu, rien n'est confirmé pour le moment ;p En fait, je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire, d'une part parce que ce serait du spoïl et d'autre part parce que, même si tu as cette impression (qui peut-être se renforcera, ne sait-on jamais ;p) rien n'est certain ;)  
Bon du coup, ma réponse est très vague, désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux malheureusement XD  
Oui je me doute que la présence du sceau t'embête ! C'est vrai que c'est assez cruel de ma part mais tu verras que ça rajoute beauuucoup plus de piquant à l'intrigue, qui aurait été un peu moins "croustillante" si je puis dire sans cela ;)  
Effectivement, l'ellipse temporelle a été assez conséquente puisqu'on a fait un saut de plusieurs années dans le futur mais j'ai fait cela parce que dans la vie de Kakashi, dans le manga en tout cas, on ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe. On se doute bien qu'il a eu de nombreuses missions au sein de l'Anbu toutes plus difficiles, dangereuses et palpitantes les unes que les autres, mais comme il s'agit d'une fiction sur une romance en thème principal, je ne pouvais pas trop m'attarder sur le côté aventure et tout ça, sachant que j'ai quand même largement abordé ce thème avant la naissance de Sakura. J'y étais un peu contrainte du coup puisque le cours du temps a été modifié donc tout change finalement et je ne pouvais pas passer ça :)  
Enfin bon, du coup, oui on a fait un saut dans le temps mais, comme tu le dis, ça évite de trop traîner en longueur ;)  
La team sept arrive enfin et avec elle la nouvelle rencontre entre Kakashi et Sakura. Comment se passera-t-elle... ? Je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir à travers ce chapitre et les deux qui suivront ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 _ **Dimiki:**_ Je suis super super contente qu'il t'ait autant plu comme les précédents ! w  
Eh oui, pas de massacre et une discussion entre adultes raisonnés et raisonnables pour éviter des bains de sang ! Notre petit Sasuke ne vivra donc pas pour la vengeance et ni Itachi, ni Shisui n'auront à faire de sacrifices ! En bref, vive Minato, vive Kakashi et puis Obito parce qu'on l'aime bien même s'il n'a pas pu faire grand chose à part stresser XD  
Alors, pour ce qui est du Sasu/Naru : Premièrement... j'adore ce couple moi aussi ! w Bon, reprenons notre calme XD Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, comme ce que j'ai dit dans ma réponse à Keichi ci-dessus, c'est que même si tu as la nette impression que l'histoire prend cette voie là en couple secondaire, rien n'est certain. Je pense qu'à présent, tu connais (enfin j'imagine) ma nature un peu (juste un peu hein XD) imprévisible (tout de suite les grands mots XD), donc c'est pour cela que je te dis ça et que rien n'est confirmé ;)  
Je sais, c'est pas une super réponse, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus au risque de te spoïler ^^"  
J'ai beaucoup aimé refaire la scène du baiser je t'avoue, ça m'a beaucoup amusé d'imaginer leur réaction tout en sachant qu'il ne se déteste pas ici, bien au contraire ;p Donc je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu autant qu'à moi ^^  
Eh voui, Naruto est un tombeur, je trouvais ça marrant d'instaurer cette nouvelle caractéristique chez lui XD Alors, quand je dis tombeur c'est uniquement parce que toutes les filles sont en admiration devant lui comme elles le sont devant Sasuke, il n'y a rien de sexuel ou je ne sais quoi de trop adulte derrière hein, qu'on soit bien clair ;) Et ça vaut aussi quand je dis qu'il est sorti avec plusieurs filles de l'Académie. C'est des petites amourettes qu'on a pu avoir au primaire, du style : Tu es mon amoureux(se), on s'aime et à la rigueur, en cas d'extrême urgence, il y a un petit bisou tout mignon à la clef, mais rien de bien méchant XD Je voulais faire ça parce que Naruto n'est plus un paria dans cette nouvelle trame de l'histoire, qu'il a un père extrêment connu et puissant, et que du coup tout le monde est au courant qu'il en est le fils, et donc ça attire effectivement ces jeunes filles parce que la célébrité fascine c'est bien connu ;)  
Eh oui, il y aussi l'influence de son incorrigible parrain également bien évidemment, au grand désespoir de Minato d'ailleurs ! XD  
Ah oui, je ne pouvais rester éternellement avec ce comportement que tout le monde déplore chez Sakura, naturellement ;) Elle gagne peu à peu en maturité (tu le verras d'ailleurs un peu dans ce chapitre) et puis effectivement il y aura des retombées sur sa relation avec Kakashi, aussi ^^  
Eh bien la grande découverte c'est maintenant et puis aussi un peu dans les deux chapitres qui suivront :) Je pense que ça te plaira, enfin j'espère en tout cas XD  
J'aime tout autant que toi avoir cet échange commentaire/réponse ;) Je trouve ça très sympa, d'une part parce que j'aime bien avoir vos avis quand même ;p et puis d'autre part parce que j'aime beaucoup aussi vous répondre, c'est plus convivial malgré la barrière de l'ordi ou du portable pour certain, donc je n'arrêterai évidemment pas cet échange ^^

Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _Bureau de l'Hokage, veille de la répartition des équipes_

* * *

Kakashi et Obito s'étaient rendus dans le bureau de leur ancien Senseï, discutant de la répartition des nouveaux diplômés. Bien entendu, le sujet fut rapidement amené à celui de la team sept.

\- "Minato Senseï, j'aimerais prendre en charge Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura", demanda-t-il.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et soupira légèrement.

\- "Kakashi… Tu sais bien que si je te confie cette équipe, cela va être difficile pour toi en présence de Sakura."

\- "Je sais Senseï, mais j'ai fait une promesse rappelez-vous", rétorqua-t-il, ne se démontant pas pour autant.

L'Hokage posa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes et fixa son regard azur son ancien élève.

\- "Et si elle apprenait par mégarde ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si tu lui révélais ce lien spécial qui vous unis ? Que se passera-t-il ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux prendre le risque de te perdre pour une simple histoire de cœur et d'avoir une Genin terrorisée par les propos d'un homme qu'elle ne connait même pas."

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que Minato Senseï lui parlait de cette histoire d'une manière aussi dédaigneuse. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- "Senseï… Je veux prendre en charge cette équipe", reprit-il d'un ton sec. "Si l'histoire que j'ai eu pendant mon voyage temporel vous parait aussi futile, pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas la responsabilité de ces trois Genin ? Vous n'avez pas pour habitude d'avoir un esprit de contradiction."

L'Hokage plissa les yeux, agacé par le ton de son ancien élève. Une lueur rouge irisée brûla au fond de ses pupilles océans avant de disparaître subitement. Son aura devint peu à peu menaçante et il se leva de son siège, lui lançant un regard glaçant.

\- "Je n'ai pas non plus pour habitude qu'on me parle ainsi, Kakashi. Je suis ton Senseï et ton Hokage, tu me dois le respect. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on s'adresse à moi de cette manière."

\- "Voyons Minato Senseï", tenta Obito en s'interposant, la tension montant de plus en plus. "Kakashi ne voulait pas être impoli. Enfin, il est comme votre fils, mais il ne se permettrait pas d'agir ainsi… Non, vraiment, il…"

\- "Ça suffit", gronda le blond. "Toi, ne t'en mêle pas."

Obito recula d'un pas sous la surprise. Les pupilles azurs habituellement remplies de douceur et de sagesse, étaient à présent scindées en deux par une fente, comme si ses yeux avaient pris la forme de ceux d'un animal furieux.

\- "S… Senseï…", murmura-t-il. "Vos yeux…"

\- "Quoi ?!" gronda-t-il de plus belle.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent comme un animal sauvage et laissèrent apparaître des canines plus affûtées et pointues que d'ordinaire.

\- "Senseï !" s'exclama Kakashi en le prenant par les épaules et le secouant légèrement.

\- "Que se passe-t-il ?" s'écria Obito en s'approchant lui aussi.

Minato grognait avec hargne et ses traits se déformaient de plus en plus pour prendre l'apparence d'un renard.

\- "C'est le pouvoir du démon ! Il se réveille !"

\- "Il faut renforcer le sceau !"

Kakashi effectua à toute vitesse ses mudrâs, souleva le haut de son aîné et posa la pulpe de ses doigts sur les cinq points du sceau. De petites écritures coururent avec rapidité le long de sa main pour venir se figer. Les traits du visage de leur Senseï s'adoucirent et reprirent peu à peu leur apparence normale. Minato eut un vertige et se retint de justesse à son bureau pour ne pas tomber, aidé par ses deux élèves.

\- "A… Arigatou Kakashi, Obito…", souffla-t-il en se tenant la tête. "Le pouvoir de Kyûbi est très puissant et avec la fatigue, le sceau se fragilise quelque fois… Je l'ai compris il y a peu, lorsque j'ai vu Naruto prendre peur devant moi, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait… Désolé de ne pas vous en avoir informés plus tôt…"

\- "Ce n'est rien Senseï", répondit Obito. "On a été un peu surpris, c'est tout."

\- "Uh… je veux bien le croire…"

Il reprit sa place sur son fauteuil et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de reposer son regard sur ses deux cadets.

\- "Mais ce problème peut attendre la fin de cette discussion… Bien… Nous disions ?"

\- "La répartition des équipes."

\- "Ah oui… Eh bien, je suppose que tu voudras t'occuper de l'équipe sept, n'est-ce pas Kakashi ?"

\- "Je vous en ai fait la demande, en effet", confirma le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent.

\- "Ah bon ? je ne m'en souviens pas…"

\- "Je suppose que le démon s'est emparé du contrôle de votre esprit à ce moment-là", compléta le ninja argenté.

\- "Oui, sûrement… Enfin, ce n'est pas la question, je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Je te nomme responsable de cette équipe, tu es leur nouveau Senseï à présent."

\- "Merci Senseï", dit-il avec un sourire derrière son masque, les yeux pétillants de joie, sous l'œil amusé d'Obito de voir son ami si heureux de cette nouvelle.

Quelques instants plus tard, après plusieurs mises en garde de la part du Yondaïme pour qu'il ne se trahisse pas et qu'il fasse bien attention à ne pas révéler quoi que ce soit à Sakura, les deux amis sortirent du bureau.

\- "Fiou…", soupira le brun. "J'ai bien cru que le renard allait s'emparer de Minato Senseï."

\- "Uh… Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait arriver un jour…"

\- "Tu crois que la même chose pourra arriver à Naruto ?"

\- "Possible. Il faudra que je fasse attention."

\- "Oui…"

Ils poursuivirent leur route à l'extérieur et marchèrent jusqu'au parc de Konoha, pour s'installer sous les branches protectrices du grand cerisier que Kakashi aimait tant.

\- "Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop anxieux de la revoir ?"

\- "Huuu…", soupira le gris en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Je ne dirai pas anxieux mais nerveux plutôt. J'ai l'habitude de côtoyer Naruto et Sasuke, ce point ne pose aucun problème, d'autant plus qu'on les a déjà entraînés au lancer de kunaïs et shurikens quand Itachi ne le pouvait pas, mais Sakura…"

\- "Tu l'avais rencontré il y a quelque temps sous ce cerisier…"

\- "Uh. Mais tu sais bien qu'elle ne s'en souvient plus à cause de ce maudit sceau", dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- "Oui, je sais…"

Le silence se fit entre les deux amis, laissant la douce musique d'une petite brise souffler entre les branches du grand arbre. Un pétale se décrocha de l'emprise de son cocon végétal et tourbillonna souplement sous l'effet des courants d'air pour venir se poser sur la tête du shinobi argenté, se mêlant à quelques mèches dissidentes. D'une main, le Jônin attrapa le pétale à la peau douce et le porta à son regard, avant de soupirer et de le relâcher négligemment sur le sol.

\- "De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance… Je vais devoir agir avec elle comme son nouveau Senseï qu'elle n'a jamais vu, qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré."

\- "Mais je croyais qu'en ta présence, ses souvenirs de toi referaient surface ?" interrogea Obito, perplexe.

\- "Ils referont surface si je reste longtemps avec elle d'une part, et d'autre part, comme cela fait bientôt cinq ans qu'elle ne m'a plus vu, ses souvenirs ne reviendront pas avant un bon bout de temps…"

Obito marqua une pause en fixant le ciel où quelques nuages cotonneux s'amassaient, cachant de temps à autre des nuées d'oiseaux colorés, jouant entre les volutes blanches des amas duveteux.

\- "C'est vraiment injuste…", murmura-t-il, en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

\- "… La vie n'a pas été juste avec nous, Obito… Nous avons tous perdus des morceaux de nous-même… comme un puzzle incomplet…"

Le brun ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers son ami dont les cheveux voletaient souplement au gré du doux alizé de cette matinée. Il pouvait si bien lire ses émotions qui le traversaient malgré le masque qui cachait son visage et, à ce moment-là, une profonde mélancolie s'était emparée de lui et de ses yeux mi-clos, voilés par le film de souvenirs qui défilait dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

\- "Elle t'a au moins laissé la chance de changer notre avenir…", ajouta finalement le brun dans un murmure.

Le Ninja Copieur se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- "Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-il, le cœur battant vivement contre sa cage thoracique.

L'Uchiha au Mangekyou Sharingan ferma son œil visible, relâchant ses traits du visage.

\- "Tu es allé dans le futur… Par conséquent, tu y as appris des choses sur notre avenir… Quand je t'ai posé la question après avoir lu ta lettre pour Sakura devant Minato Senseï et Rin pendant ma convalescence, tu n'y as pas répondu véritablement et nous n'en avons jamais vraiment reparlé. J'en ai conclu que tu détenais des informations soit positives sur notre futur, soit négatives, voire funestes…"

Le shinobi aux mille techniques baissa le regard et ses poings se serrèrent sous cette même culpabilité qui l'avait assailli à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé impuissant malgré sa connaissance des événements. Alors Obito avait fini par comprendre…

\- "Tu savais ce qui allait nous arriver… Tu savais que nous étions condamnés à mourir… n'est-ce pas ?" conclut-il en fixant son œil visible sur son homologue argenté qui ferma son œil sous le poids de la révélation.

Kakashi ne répondit pas et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il s'était juré de ne jamais révéler la terrible vérité à son coéquipier, de ne jamais lui révéler à quel point il se sentait coupable de la mort de Rin et de Kushina alors qu'il savait pertinemment quel sort les attendait.

\- "Kashi…", murmura Obito en soupirant.

\- "Je suis désolé", chuchota-t-il. "Je suis tellement désolé…"

Le brun se releva et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule en esquissant un petit sourire triste.

\- "Je savais ce qui vous attendait… Je savais que vous deviez mourir… Je n'en connaissais pas la manière, mais je le savais…", poursuivit-il de la même voix. "J'ai essayé Obito… Je te le promets… J'ai réussi à te sauver et Minato Senseï n'est pas mort, mais je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Rin et Kushina… Pardon… Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie…"

\- "… Je ne t'en ai pas voulu, Kakashi… J'ai compris que tu avais fait le maximum. Tu es un shinobi aux nombreux talents, mais tu n'es pas un Dieu pour autant. J'ai vu avec quelle force tu avais essayé d'éviter cela, de changer les choses, de nous protéger. J'ai toujours su que tu te démenais comme un diable pour respecter cette promesse que tu avais faite à ceux que tu as connu, alors ne t'en veux pas. Je voulais simplement que tu saches ce que j'avais compris et t'enlever ce poids de la culpabilité que tu portes depuis trop longtemps."

Le fils de Croc Blanc sentit la poigne de son ami se raffermir, lui communiquant ainsi sa sincérité. Obito ne lui en voulait pas alors même que par sa faute, Rin était morte… Il savait qu'elle allait mourir, pourtant il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ce drame. Malgré tout, malgré sa culpabilité évidente, le brun ne lui en voulait pas.

\- "Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Tu dois regarder vers le futur, Kakashi", reprit l'Uchiha. "Tu dois voir le côté positif de ce qui t'a été offert."

Kakashi releva la tête et fixa un regard un peu perdu sur son meilleur ami, qui esquissa un large sourire.

\- "Le côté positif de ce qui m'a été offert ?"

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as réussi à survivre après l'attaque des ninjas de Kiri. Tu as réussi à redonner un sens à ma vie alors que j'étais fou de douleur de vous voir morts tous les deux. Tu es devenu mon pilier et nous formons aujourd'hui le célèbre duo au Sharingan ! Naruto a perdu sa mère, certes, mais il a son père, il a des amis et la plupart des gens du village ne le traite pas comme le démon-renard à neuf queues contrairement à ce futur dans lequel tu es allé. C'est toi qui a nommé Sakura. Tu as pu la rencontrer, tu es devenu son Senseï aujourd'hui et tu pourras la voir autant que tu le souhaiteras. Alors, malgré ce que tu penses, tu as répandu du bien autour de toi, Kakashi. Tu es devenu une lumière pour ceux qui te sont chers."

Le shinobi argenté écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de détourner le regard et esquisser un petit sourire triste derrière son masque. Devenir une lumière pour ceux qui lui étaient chers… C'est ce que Sakura lui avait expliqué… Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait atteint sa vingt-sixième année, qu'il avait vu tant de choses, traversé tant d'épreuves, il apprenait encore des leçons qu'elle lui avait transmises pendant son voyage temporel…

\- "C'est fou à quel point tu peux faire aisément ressortir le bon côté des choses alors que tout semble plongé dans les ténèbres", murmura-t-il.

\- "Mouais, c'est pas faux", se vanta son meilleur ami. "Un don de naissance, sûrement. Que veux-tu, on a du talent ou en n'a pas."

Le Ninja Copieur eut un petit sourire amusé. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Aucun trait de sa personnalité si rayonnante et pleine de vie n'avait de secret pour lui. Chaque mimique, chaque parole, chaque pensée. Il les connaissait si bien. Pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, il arrivait à le surprendre. Leur meilleure amie d'enfance, l'amour de sa vie, était décédée sous leurs yeux, de la plus cruelle des manières, emportée par le Dieu de la Mort. Ils en avaient été bouleversés, pleurant silencieusement de leur côté sans que personne ne le sache, se rendant sur sa tombe aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient, ressassant les souvenirs des jours passés. Mais Obito était allé de l'avant. Pour elle, pour le souvenir de cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les trois sur le trio légendaire qu'ils ne formeraient jamais. Il avait su l'aider à se relever alors que son cœur était le plus meurtri entre eux deux, et ils étaient devenus aujourd'hui le meilleur duo de Konoha.

\- "Obito… Je crois que je serais devenu fou aussi si tu n'étais pas en vie aujourd'hui… Je me serai très probablement renfermé sur moi-même…", confessa-t-il dans un murmure.

\- "Mais la question ne se pose pas puisque je suis là", dit-il avec un large sourire. "On s'est fait une promesse Kashi. Celle de vivre pour Rin, de devenir aussi forts qu'on se l'imaginait quand elle était là."

\- "Uh, je sais… Et on l'a respectée."

Le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent marqua une petite pause, le visage de la Kunoïchi brune apparaissant dans sa mémoire.

\- "Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je repense à elle…"

Obito perdit son sourire et ferma les yeux. Lui non plus ne cessait de penser à sa petite amie défunte. Ses sourires, ses mots d'amour, son parfum, ses baisers… Tout ça lui manquait tant… Ses rêves en étaient hantés à chaque fois… Si Kakashi n'avait pas été à ses côtés, il aurait très probablement perdu la raison en devenant un ninja assoiffé de sang et de vengeance, cherchant à tout faire pour changer ce monde pourri, traversant les frontières pour rechercher un moyen de ramener celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Oui… il aurait bien été capable de commettre les pires folies pour elle…  
Il frissonna et chassa ses idées noires de son esprit. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour son ami. Kakashi allait enfin devenir le Senseï de la team sept comme ce qu'il avait appris dans son futur. Pas question de polluer l'esprit de l'argenté avec des pensées déprimantes.  
Il poussa un petit soupir intérieur avant de rouvrir les yeux et d'esquisser un sourire heureux.

\- "Quoi qu'il en soit, Kashi. Tu es Senseï de la fameuse team sept aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas rien ! Tu vas devoir assurer mon vieux, et ne pas faillir à ta réputation !"

\- "Ma réputation ?" souligna Kakashi, incrédule.

\- "Uh ! Le terrible Jônin instructeur qui recale chaque jeune diplômé", lui répondit le brun avec un air malicieux.

Kakashi soupira en secouant la tête.

\- "Deux de mes futurs élèves me connaissent déjà et pour Naruto, je suis simplement "Kashi nii-chan". Comment veux-tu que je paraisse crédible avec ça ?"

\- "C'est vrai que ça t'aide pas trop", se moqua l'Uchiha. "Bah… Tu vas leur montrer ton côté maléfique, ça devra les calmer un peu et les aider à réaliser que tu peux être terrible."

\- "On reconnait mes talents maintenant ?"

\- "Je te brosse simplement dans le sens du poil", rétorqua Obito en haussant les épaules. "Faudrait pas que le futur "Senseï nii-chan" soit de mauvaise humeur pour son premier jour de cours", poursuivit-il avec un clin d'œil. "Au fait, que penses-tu faire s'ils ne comptent pas sur le travail d'équipe pendant ton test ?"

Kakashi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, perplexe, n'ayant pas pensé à cette possibilité.

\- "Tu n'y as pas pensé, hein ?"

\- "Eh bien, non, pas vraiment à vrai dire. C'est tellement évident pour moi qu'ils deviennent mes futurs élèves…"

\- "Uh, je comprends", acquiesça-t-il. "Mais tache de ne pas faire de favoritisme", poursuivit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- "Ça ne risque pas, j'ai dit à Sasuke que je leur mènerai la vie dure. Je compte bien respecter ma parole et agir avec eux comme avec leurs prédécesseurs."

\- "Oh, je veux bien te croire. D'ailleurs… je crois bien que t'es en retard, comme les autres fois", ajouta-t-il malicieux.

Le fils de Croc Blanc écarquilla les yeux de surprise en apprenant son retard et se leva précipitamment.

\- "Pff… Je savais que j'hériterai de ton légendaire retard, mais je ne pensais pas que ta malédiction me collerait au train !" grogna-t-il.

\- "Bah alors, on prend exemple sur moi maintenant ?" lui dit-il avec une moue espiègle.

\- "C'est plutôt l'inverse ! Qui a tenté de copier des jutsu pour m'imiter ?"

\- "Ouais… D'ailleurs, je comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas alors que c'est mon Sharingan quand même", grommela Obito.

\- "Peu importe, faut que je file. Ja ne !"

Il sauta en haut des branches du cerisier pour rejoindre les toits des maisons et rejoindre son point de rendez-vous avec ses futurs Genin.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard_

* * *

Kakashi marchait dans les couloirs de l'Académie, les mains dans les poches, le regard absent mais son cerveau en ébullition. Il savait qu'il allait devoir agir avec eux comme un Senseï et pas comme le grand-frère que les deux garçons voyaient en lui, mais le plus dur serait avec Sakura. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Avait-elle le moindre souvenir de lui malgré le sceau ?

Il soupira en secouant la tête vigoureusement pour remettre ses idées en place, conscient qu'il ne pouvait arriver devant eux aussi troublé. Il était Jônin. Le fameux Ninja Copieur du duo aux Sharingans ne pouvait se laisser autant troubler par sa rencontre avec une adolescente aux cheveux roses. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle adolescente… Non. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Cette journée était importante, pas question de la gâcher avec cette stupide nervosité.

Il arriva devant la porte de la salle de classe, posa sa main sur celle-ci et remarqua rapidement qu'un essuie-craie était disposé au-dessus de lui et viserait à tomber sur sa tête dès qu'il ouvrirait la porte. C'était un coup de Naruto, c'était sûr, mais il soupçonnait également Sasuke de ne pas l'avoir dissuadé. Il était friand de ce genre de blagues lui aussi, vu le nombre de fois où son inséparable compère et lui avait fait des farces à Obito, Itachi, Shisui et lui. Fugaku-san et Minato Senseï en avaient également fais les frais une fois. Cependant, il doutait fortement que Sakura ait pris part à cela. Pour l'avoir observée de nombreuses fois, il avait constaté qu'elle cachait sa nature timide derrière un masque d'assurance qui n'hésitait pas à rabrouer de temps à autre Naruto et son caractère infatigable. Elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de souhaiter faire une farce à son nouveau professeur, c'était certain.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et attrapa l'essuie-craie d'une main, pour s'avancer dans la pièce et le reposer sur le bureau d'Iruka.

\- "Yo les jeunes."

\- "Kashi nii-chan !" s'exclama Naruto aux anges. "Je savais que 'to-chan allait te désigner comme notre Senseï ! C'était certain !"

\- "Hn, c'est moi qui t'ai convaincu qu'il le serait très probablement, Usuratonkachi", répliqua le brun.

\- "Oui, mais je savais qu'il était susceptible de le devenir, baka Sasuke", bougonna le blond.

Le brun poussa un petit soupir en secouant la tête pour fixer finalement le shinobi gris avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- "Donc, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce sera toi notre nouveau Senseï, Kakashi."

\- "C'est exact", dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- "N'empêche, t'es pas drôle Kashi nii-chan", rétorqua à nouveau Naruto en croisant les bras. "T'aurais pu te laisser prendre au piège."

\- "Il faut bien que je vous enlève de la tête cette image du grand-frère que vous avez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est en commençant par ne pas tomber dans vos pièges contrairement à d'habitude que vous allez pouvoir le réaliser, Naruto, Sasuke."

Les deux adolescents dévièrent le regard, légèrement gênés.

\- "Bien, à présent, veuillez me suivre, qu'on puisse commencer les présentations."

\- "Mais, on se connait déjà Kashi nii-chan, 'ttebayo."

\- "Uh, mais Sakura ne me connait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, on va respecter les conventions."

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers sa troisième élève qui le regardait, les yeux légèrement plissés comme très concentrée sur lui. Elle semblait être réellement intriguée. Que pensait-elle de lui ? Pouvait-elle se souvenir de la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés sous le cerisier et de toutes les autres fois où il était apparu non loin d'elle, comme un simple passant, pendant son enfance ?

Il soupira intérieurement et leur fit signe de les suivre en passant par la fenêtre de la classe.

Ils arrivèrent sur le toit de l'Académie, profitant de la large terrasse qu'il comportait sous plusieurs arches de pierre, d'où pendaient une végétation luxuriante qui donnait du charme à l'espace.

Il prit place sur la rambarde du balcon, tandis que ses trois nouveaux élèves s'assirent sur les marches qui lui faisaient face.

\- "Bon allez… On commence les présentations."

\- "Que doit-on dire ?" interrogea Sakura.

\- "Ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez… vos rêves pour l'avenir, vos loisirs… les trucs classiques, en somme. Ça me parait un bon début."

\- "Dis Kashi nii-chan, tu devrais peut-être commencer par te présenter non ? Sakura-chan ne te connait pas…"

\- "Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi. Ce que j'aime…"

Il marqua une petite pause, le regard se posant discrètement sur une mèche rose qui encadrait le visage de la seule fille du groupe. Celle qu'il aimait serait plus juste…

\- "Ce que j'aime…", reprit-il.

\- "C'est nous que tu aimes, pas vrai Kashi nii-chan ? Ainsi que 'to-chan et Obito nii-chan, 'ttebayo !" le coupa Naruto avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Kakashi eut une moue surprise avant d'esquisser un petit sourire derrière son masque. C'était tout à fait ça. Encore une fois, Naruto avait dit tout haut ce qu'il ressentait.

\- "Tu veux faire ma présentation à ma place Naruto ?" dit-il en arborant un air sévère.

\- "Gomen nii-chan !" s'excusa le blond, nullement impressionné.

Le Ninja Copieur soupira intérieurement. Il sentait qu'Obito se moquerait plus tard de sa réputation définitivement détruite par le fils de leur Senseï.

\- "Ce que je n'aime pas… Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je n'aime pas à vrai dire… Hormis le sucré. Quant à mes rêves pour l'avenir, je n'en ai pas trop."

Quel mensonge éhonté franchement. Mais il lui était impossible de dire que son rêve était de pouvoir enfin retrouver celle qu'il aimait et de mettre fin à ce supplice qu'il endurait depuis maintenant quatorze ans, tout en sachant que l'heureuse élue était, dans son époque, âgée de douze ans, qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de lui et qu'elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou s'il avouait tout cela.

\- "Quant à mes loisirs… ils sont divers et variés."

Il valait mieux qu'il ne développe pas trop sa présentation pour ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose par mégarde qui aurait pu engendrer un problème.  
Il croisa le regard perplexe de Sakura et consterné de Naruto et Sasuke. Oui, il savait que sa présentation était plus que médiocre, mais c'était volontaire.

\- "Allez ! à votre tour. On commence par toi Naruto, puisque tu ne tiens pas en place depuis tout à l'heure."

\- "Je m'appelle Namikaze Naruto ! Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout ce sont les ramen, et encore plus celle du chef Teuchi chez Ichiraku Ramen ! Même si j'aime tout autant passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami Sasuke !" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire radieux, tandis que le brun détournait le regard, une rougeur sur les joues, embarrassé. "Ce que je déteste, c'est l'attente après avoir versé l'eau. Mes loisirs sont comparer les ramen et m'amuser avec Sasuke ! Mon rêve pour l'avenir… c'est de surpasser tous les Hokage et encore plus 'to-chan ! Et comme ça Sasuke sera mon conseiller personnel et le village sera bien obligé de reconnaître ma valeur sans m'associer à mon père !"

Kakashi réprima un petit rire amusé. Naruto et les ramen étaient une véritable histoire d'amour, c'était indéniable, mais son amitié avec Sasuke en était presque au même stade.

\- "Bien, au suivant."

Il fixa son regard onyx sur les deux prunelles de jade qui le fixait avec une attention toute particulière. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention extérieurement, mais intérieurement, il faisait un énorme effort pour ne pas trembler sous l'émotion.

\- "Je suis Haruno Sakura", se présenta-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour affirmer que ce qu'elle aimait, enfin celui qu'elle aimait était assis à côté d'elle mais elle se ravisa. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle pensait mais elle n'était même pas certaine de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le brun. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ses charmes, mais en était-elle réellement amoureuse ?  
Elle releva la tête et fixa son Senseï qui attendait qu'elle poursuive, posant sur elle un regard doux et chaleureux. Ces mèches argentées… ce nom… ce masque… Tout cela lui semblait étrangement familier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur un quelconque souvenir qui aurait pu lui permettre d'identifier cet étrange sentiment qu'elle ressentait.  
Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire avant d'esquisser un petit sourire serein. Elle avait trouvé.

\- "Ce que j'aime, ce sont mes amis. Ils me sont chers et je chercherai toujours à vouloir leur bonheur. Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à quelqu'un qui est important pour moi. Quant à mes rêves pour l'avenir… je souhaite devenir une ninja médecin comme Tsunade-sama que j'admire beaucoup et…"

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa à nouveau celui qui était désormais son Senseï.

\- "Et je souhaite trouver l'identité d'une personne que je cherche depuis longtemps…"

Kakashi se raidit légèrement sur place. Pouvait-elle avoir conservé des semblants de souvenirs du futur alternatif dans lequel il était allé ? Pouvait-elle se souvenir quelque peu de leur rencontre quelques années auparavant sous le grand cerisier qu'elle aimait tant ?

Naruto et Sasuke arquèrent un sourcil surpris par la dernière révélation de Sakura. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle fasse une telle présentation. Naruto pensait qu'elle allait faire l'éloge de son meilleur ami, et Sasuke partageait malheureusement la même idée que le blond. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle dirait cela. Naruto esquissa un sourire, satisfait, et Sasuke hocha la tête rapidement. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi agaçante et dénuée d'intérêt que toutes les autres groupies qui leur tournaient autour. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

\- "Hm, bien au dernier", annonça le shinobi aux mille techniques en reprenant contenance.

\- "Mon nom : Uchiha Sasuke. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je déteste, mais très peu que j'aime. Mon rêve pour l'avenir est plutôt un objectif : je veux devenir le plus fort des ninjas de Konoha pour pouvoir seconder ce dobe."

\- "Eh ! On n'insulte pas les gens, Teme !"

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Et que venait-il de faire présentement ?

\- "Il faudra bien que quelqu'un veille sur lui et je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'y coller", termina-t-il en croisant les bras.

Kakashi plissa son œil visible. Intéressant… il prenait comme prétexte le fait de veiller sur lui pour pouvoir justifier son objectif qui était un rêve commun à celui de Naruto. Il semblait être beaucoup plus proche du fils de Minato Senseï qu'il ne le pensait.

\- "Yosh ! ces présentations étaient très intéressantes. Demain, nous partons en mission."

\- "Bien ! De quel genre de mission on se charge ?" s'exclama Naruto, surexcité de pouvoir enfin commencer.

\- "Pour commencer, nous allons faire un petit exercice."

\- "Nani ? Nani ? Naaniiiii ?" le pressa le blond.

\- "Une épreuve de survie."

\- "Une épreuve de survie ? A quoi rime cette épreuve ? On devait faire des missions, Kashi nii-chan !"

\- "Naruto, ne m'appelle plus ainsi, je suis ton Senseï à présent."

\- "Alors comment je dois t'appeler ? Kashi nii-chan Senseï ?"

\- "Kakashi Senseï sera parfait."

\- "Des épreuves, on en a déjà passé plein à l'Académie", ajouta Sakura, sceptique.

\- "Ce n'est pas une épreuve ordinaire", lui expliqua-t-il.

\- "Bah alors, c'est quoi comme épreuve, Kashi Senseï, 'ttebayo ?" demanda-t-il en reprenant partiellement sa mauvaise appellation.

Le ninja du duo au Sharingan émit un petit rire amusé. Il savait que cette épreuve n'allait pas être de tout repos pour ses jeunes élèves et il avait hâte de les voir à l'action.

\- "Dites… qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Senseï ?" bougonna légèrement Sakura, un peu vexée qu'il rit sous cape.

\- "Rien, rien", dit-il en riant légèrement. "Si je vous le dis, vous allez être déprimés toute la journée, alors je m'abstiens, même si l'envie est tentante."

\- "Uh ?"

\- "Sur les vingt-sept élèves diplômés cette année, neuf d'entre eux seulement pourront devenir Genin. Les dix-huit restants devront retourner à l'Académie. Autrement, il s'agit là d'une épreuve hyper sélective avec un taux d'échec supérieur à soixante-six pour cent."

Les trois adolescents se raidirent, un frisson leur parcourant le long de l'échine.

\- "Voilà, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! regardez vos têtes !" se moqua-t-il.

\- "C'est débile !" protesta Naruto, agacé. "On s'est décarcassé pour en arriver là ! Alors si je comprends bien, ce diplôme ne sert à rien, dattebayo ?"

\- "Il sert juste à déterminer les élèves qui ont une chance de devenir Genin."

\- "Naaanniiii ?"

\- "Et donc, je jugerai demain si oui ou non vous êtes sélectionnés. Apportez votre équipement ninja. On partira à cinq heures."

Naruto déglutit. Il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse recaler ! Il avait un rêve à accomplir ! Alors Kashi nii-chan ou pas, il allait devoir lui mettre la pâté demain !

Sakura dirigea un regard soucieux vers son Senseï. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle échoue. Elle devait impérativement réussir ! Elle avait des objectifs très précis en tête, hors de question de flancher pendant cette épreuve !

Sasuke trembla légèrement, sans regarder son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer son angoisse, même si intérieurement, il n'était pas rassuré. Ils avaient tous les deux un bon niveau, comme ils l'avaient démontré maintes fois pendant leurs combats à l'Académie, mais avec un tel pourcentage d'échec, ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien ! Kakashi l'avait prévenu qu'il serait impitoyable avec eux et il savait que sa réputation le précédait en tant que terrible Jônin instructeur. Qu'allait-il leur prévoir ?

Kakashi esquissa un petit sourire calculateur derrière son masque. Allez la team sept ! Il savait qu'elle pouvait réussir. Sa révélation quant aux pourcentages d'échec était destinée à les déstabiliser et à casser la trop grande confiance en soi qu'ils avaient, en particulier les deux garçons. Il fallait qu'ils soient en mesure de se reprendre pour faire face au problème. Ils pouvaient y arriver. Quant à Sakura, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas encore la force de caractère qu'elle possédait quand il l'avait rencontré. Elle lui avait décrit la jeune adolescente qu'elle était avant le départ de Sasuke. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que ses deux compagnons, mais son esprit vif et sa manipulation exceptionnelle du chakra pourrait l'aider. Il ne manquait plus que le travail d'équipe pour qu'ils puissent être qualifiés. Avec la profonde amitié qui liait Naruto et Sasuke, il ne se faisait pas de soucis, mais il espérait que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se ferait une place parmi eux.

\- "Bon, eh bien c'est la fin de la réunion", déclara-t-il en se levant pour repartir chez lui. "Ah j'oubliais, évitez le petit-déjeuner… ou vous le vomirez !"

Il sentit une nouvelle crise d'angoisse parcourir les trois jeunes et arbora une mine amusée derrière son masque, avant de les laisser sur le toit de l'Académie pour raconter ce qui s'était passé à Obito qui l'attendait chez lui.  
Il savait que l'équipe sept serait celle qui arriverait à réussir cette épreuve. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas se montrer conciliant pour autant. Ce serait une véritable épreuve de survie comme pour toutes les autres équipes qui les avaient précédés.  
Il esquissa un sourire machiavélique en sautant de toits en toits, le vent fouettant son visage. Oui… Tout ça promettait d'être très intéressant.

* * *

L'étonnante réaction de Naruto face au comportement de Minato est donc bel et bien justifiée ! La fragilisation du sceau de Minato aura-t-elle des conséquences à l'avenir ?

Obito a découvert le secret que portait en lui Kakashi quant à la destinée de ses proches, mais heureusement pour notre Ninja Copieur, son meilleur ami n'est pas le Nukenin au masque orange du manga, et il fera tout pour aider le shinobi argenté à notre plus grand soulagement, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

La team sept fait enfin son apparition ! Pour le moment, la mer est calme, mais les vagues pointent à l'horizon avec la fameuse épreuve de survie que Kakashi va leur passer le lendemain ! Comment se déroulera-t-elle ? Aura-t-elle une issue différente de celle que nous connaissons ? Kakashi se montrera-t-il quelque peu clément avec ses protégés malgré la promesse qu'il a fait à Obito, ou sera-t-il intransigeant ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous leur souhaitons bien du courage pour la semaine suivante ^^

Go team seven ! Go ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine :)

Kiss

Nouk


	23. Chapter 23

_**Keichido:**_ Oh mais moi j'aime bien tes longues reviews alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre XD  
Eh oui, effectivement je ne comptais pas faire un Kyûbi docile immédiatement ;) Il l'est avec Naruto dans le manga car il veut d'abord le manipuler dans l'ombre et puis ils deviennent potes dans Shippuden, mais pour ce qui est de Minato, celui-ci n'étant pas un enfant, tu te doutes bien qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. D'autant plus que c'est Minato qui l'a scellé ! D'où ces petites tentatives de prise de contrôle de l'esprit de Minato ^^  
Alors concernant Hinata et sa tentative d'enlèvement je n'en ai pas parlé pour une raison très simple, c'est que Kakashi n'a absolument pas été relié à cette affaire (enfin il me semble, je ne veux pas te dire de bêtise) et comme l'histoire est sur Kakashi eh bien je ne voyais l'intérêt de parler de ça sachant qu'il n'est pas relié à ça de près ou de loin. Concernant l'affaire Uchiha, l'attaque du village par Kyûbi ou bien encore l'apparition de Madara, tout ça a été mentionné car Kakashi est directement ou par le biais d'un proche confronté au problème en question. Mais dans le cas Hyûga, on ne le voit pas du tout mêlé à l'affaire donc c'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas parlé et que je n'en parlerai pas (désolée si tu souhaitais l'inverse XS) Bref, donc je vais quand même répondre à ta question par le biais d'une théorie.  
Sachant que Minato est au pouvoir et que l'enlèvement se passe quand Hinata a environ trois ans dans mes souvenirs, la situation ne serait évidemment pas appréhendée de la même manière que sous le régime du Sandaïme.  
(Attention l'explication qui suit va être longue XD)  
Donc : En partant du principe qu'à cette époque, selon mon histoire, les conseillers n'ont pas été remplacés et qu'il y a toujours Danzô à son poste. Celui-ci va vouloir déclarer la guerre à Kumo évidemment (on le connait tous XD) mais Minato serait très certainement contre. Selon le manga, Kumo nie avoir demandé à son ambassadeur de s'emparer du Byakugan par l'intermédiaire de Hinata. Il faut se rappeler que quelques années auparavant, un ninja de Kiri, nommé Ao, s'est emparé du Byakugan lui aussi et a réussi dans son oeuvre. Minato, n'ayant pas oublié ce point, se serait très certainement méfié en se disant "mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais si Kumo ne veut pas faire la même chose que Kiri ?" Donc, Minato partirait du principe que Kumo, n'étant pas parole d'évangile, comme n'importe quel autre village ninja vu que leur job est basé sur la dissimulation et la manipulation (notons-le tout de même XD), pourrait ne pas dire la vérité. A partir de ce principe, sachant que Kumo veut un traité de paix avec Konoha, Minato jouerait là-dessus et ne suivrait pas la décision de Danzô quant à son plan d'attaque et de représailles, évidemment. Kumo veut une compensation pour l'élimination de son ambassadeur shinobi, mais Minato ne se laisserait sûrement pas faire en acceptant que Hiashi Hyûga se fasse assassiner. Je pense qu'il partirait du principe que, comme le Raïkage est le shinobi le plus haut placé du village, qu'il a tous les autres shinobis sous ses ordres car il s'agit d'une hiérarchie militaire, et que, par extension, il est responsable pénalement (oui les déformations des juristes XD) des actes des shinobis sous ses ordres, Kumo, même n'ayant pas commandité cet enlèvement, est responsable des actions de son ambassadeur. Donc, que le Raïkage est commandité ou non cet enlèvement, il est responsable des actions de son ambassadeur. Du coup, à partir de ce fait, Minato reprend une position de force par rapport à Kumo. Ainsi, ayant exposé ce point, Oh combien important, à Kumo, Minato serait parfaitement en droit de refuser que le chef du clan Hyûga se sacrifie car, Kumo ne sachant pas correctement gérer ses hommes (notons bien l'ironie), Konoha n'aurait pas à payer le prix, en plus par un sacrifice humain, de cette erreur ! Ce serait le comble ! Ensuite, comme le traité de paix est en faveur de Konoha et de Kumo, Minato pourrait dire que Konoha passe l'éponge sur la tentative d'enlèvement et ne donne aucun sacrifice humain pour une erreur de la part du Raïkage de n'avoir pas su gérer l'homme sous ses ordres et de n'avoir pas su anticiper les actions de celui-ci (oui, c'est tiré par les cheveux mais c'est comme ça que le droit fonctionne XD). Il conserverait probablement le traité de paix (car c'est avantageux pour Konoha aussi) en ajoutant des conditions strictes pour Kumo, en disant que si jamais il y a encore une menace du village ou de l'intégrité physique/morale/psychologique (toutes les sauces) d'un clan du village, le traité sera rompu et Kumo devra s'engager à verser, en compensation, des frais pour dommages physiques et moraux en plus des intérêts.  
Tu me diras très certainement que Hiashi, ayant tué l'ambassadeur, a fait aussi une connerie et que donc Minato est responsable des actions de Hiashi. C'est tout à fait juste parce que ce qui s'applique pour l'un, s'applique pour l'autre. Sauf que Kumo est aussi responsable des actions de l'ambassadeur, donc au lieu d'avoir une peine de mort pour Hiashi (et du coup pour Hizashi), Minato demanderait très certainement un allègement de la peine, tout en rappelant la responsabilité pénale de Kumo, en demandant à ce que Hiashi soit simplement emprisonné pour une durée lambda au lieu d'être tué et, même chez Kumo en démonstration de sa bonne foi ou de sa bonne volonté. Kumo aurait donc une compensation pour le meurtre de son ambassadeur mais pas celle qu'il souhaite en raison de sa responsabilité pénale dans l'enlèvement de Hinata.  
Au final, Konoha gagne sur quasiment tous les plans ! Il n'y a pas de sacrifices humains de la part des Hyûga (Neji a toujours son papounet X333) uniquement un emprisonnement temporaire de Hiashi et du coup de Hizashi qui prendrait la place de son frère jumeau, il y a toujours le traité de paix, Konoha garde une légère supériorité sur Kumo malgré le traité qui en quelque sorte ne prend plus en compte la supériorité d'un village sur l'autre puisqu'ils sont censés être alliés, et en plus Konoha a une garantie financière et politique en cas de nouveau dérapage de la part de Kumo ^^  
Bref, au final, shinobis de Konoha engagez-moi comme conseillère juridique XDDDDD

Pour Sakura, c'est sûr que c'est rassurant pour vous lecteurs XD Ah bah oui je ne pouvais pas faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir ;) Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre un point particulièrement intriguant qui prendra toute son importance dès qu'il apparaîtra ;)  
Alors j'avais juste envie de faire une petite métaphore mais c'est vrai que ça pouvait faire référence à One Piece maintenant que tu me le dis XD

Des bisous à toi, désolée pour le pavé, et merci de ta fidélité et de ton commentaire ^^

 _ **Dimiki:**_ Je suis très contente que mes chapitres te plaisent à chaque fois et ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu me le dises à chaque review au contraire ! XD Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre XD  
Hahaha j'imagine bien, je fais durer le suspens et du coup ça te donne plus envie encore de savoir la suite XD  
Pour Kurama, comme je l'ai expliqué à Keichi, il n'est pas aussi "docile" qu'avec Naruto dans le manga effectivement. Dans le manga, Kurama échafaude un plan pour manipuler Naruto quand il est jeune et naïf afin de s'échapper, mais ici Minato est celui qui l'a scellé, il est adulte et intelligent, donc la manière sournoise va être un peu plus délicate à aborder, du coup il opte plus pour une bataille pour le contrôle de l'esprit de Minato ^^"  
Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je compte faire de Kurama au risque de te spoïler et de spoïler ceux qui lisent mes réponses mais tu le sauras ne t'en fais pas ;) Et je suis d'accord, Kurama est trop cool quand il devient ami avec Naruto ! ^ w ^  
Eh oui il se sent coupable de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, comme dans le manga, et même peut-être plus encore car il connaissait leur destinée ! Pauvre Kashi... Mais comme tu dis, heureusement qu'Obito est là et n'a pas sombré du côté obscur de la force pour pouvoir réconforter Kakashi ^^  
Oui j'imagine ! XD pour le "Kashi nii-chan Senseï" en fait je me suis inspirée de l'épisode où Naruto apprend que Kakashi est devenu Hokage et qu'il ne sait pas comment l'appeler XD  
Je comptais garder la majorité des éléments du manga tout en les changeant légèrement puisque la trame a changé grâce à Kakashi :) Du coup Naruto a le même but évidemment mais ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons puisque son père est toujours en vie ;) Finalement, il ressemble légèrement à Boruto car il ne veut pas qu'on l'assimile à son père :) mais sans le côté insupportable de Boruto heureusement ^^"  
Sakura est chou hein ? XD En fait, elle ne pouvait pas avoir la même présentation que dans le manga puisqu'elle n'est pas autant focalisée sur Sasuke à cause de ou grâce (ça dépend des points de vue XD) à Kakashi. Elle est toujours attirée par Sasuke parce qu'il est cool, ténébreux, surdoué (même si Kakashi l'était mille fois plus à cet âge mais passons Xd) et pourtant elle ne peut pas avoir des sentiments aussi prononcés pour lui puisque un mystérieux individu que tu verras dans ce chapitre (et non ce n'est pas si évident que tu ne pourrais le croire en lisant ma réponse ;)) occupe ses pensées ^^  
Sasuke aussi est un peu plus mignon que dans le manga ^^ En même temps il n'a pas vécu de traumatisme (bénit sois-tu Minato) et tout va bien pour lui donc il n'a aucune raison d'être aussi lugubre que dans le manga ;)  
Je suis contente que ce passage t'aies plu en tout cas ! ^^

Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire comme d'habitude ^^

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième s'apercevant qu'il faisait déjà jour et que le soleil venait de se lever. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'étira en poussant un long bâillement pour finalement s'allonger de nouveau sans douceur. Ses bras ouverts en croix, il rencontra quelque chose de dur et doux à la fois. Il tourna sa tête précipitamment pour constater qu'Obito dormait, la bouche légèrement ouverte, s'agrippant à son bras comme un enfant avec sa peluche favorite.

\- "… Nng…", murmura-t-il dans son sommeil en se pelotonnant contre le torse de Kakashi cette fois-ci. "Doux… moelleux…"

\- "Obito…"

Le brun ne se réveilla pas, esquissant un sourire dans son sommeil, heureux du nouveau doudou qu'il avait.

\- "OBITO !"

\- "Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On nous attaque ?" s'exclama-t-il en se redressant d'un bond.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

L'Uchiha constata qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de son meilleur ami et pouffa légèrement en voyant l'air contrarié de l'argenté, surmonté de ses cheveux plus indomptables encore qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. Il se reprit en voyant l'air menaçant du gris et s'allongea de son côté en poussant un petit soupir, ravi d'avoir investi les quartiers du Jônin instituteur.

\- "Je me sentais si seul chez moi… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir quémander un peu de compagnie", lui répondit-il se tournant vers lui en battant des cils beaucoup trop fréquemment avec un petit sourire attendrissant pour s'attirer la compassion du gris.

\- "Ouais, ben tu pouvais te manifester autrement", maugréa Kakashi. "Je te signale que je dois partir tôt et ce n'est pas en ayant un pauvre chiot abandonné collé à mes basques que je vais pouvoir partir à l'heure."

\- "Tu devais être à quelle heure sur le terrain d'entrainement ?"

\- "Cinq heure."

\- "Tu es sacrément à la bourre, mon pote", se moqua le brun. "Il est déjà sept heure."

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux de panique avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau sur le lit en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

\- "…Huuu… Misère… Je ne me débarrasserai donc jamais de cette sale habitude que tu m'as refilée ?"

\- "Faut croire que partager ton lit avec moi t'aide à dormir comme un bébé", rétorqua Obito avec un large sourire, fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

\- "Ne va pas t'imaginer que je vais t'autoriser à investir mon lit quand tu le souhaites", contra le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent sous le regard de déception de son ami qu'il ignora royalement.

Kakashi se leva et s'étira à nouveau, se dirigeant vers son salon/salle à manger/cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner.

\- "Tu me prépares un thé aussi ?" demanda Obito de la chambre.

\- "Et puis te proposer une colocation tant qu'on y est ?" ajouta-t-il cynique, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- "Ben justement…"

\- "La réponse est non. C'est mon appartement et je ne veux pas que tes tendances bordéliques envahissent ce lieu."

\- "Pff… T'es pas sympa…", se renfrogna le brun en arrivant lui aussi dans la salle à manger.

\- "Je sais que tu envahiras peu à peu mon espace vital même si je te l'interdis, de toute façon", soupira Kakashi.

\- "Pas faux", se moqua l'Uchiha. "D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller voir dans ta bibliothèque. J'y ai mis ma collection personnelle aussi."

Kakashi arqua un sourcil perplexe et s'approcha du meuble pour vérifier ce que s'était permis de faire son infatigable et parfois vraiment insupportable coéquipier. Des romans d'aventures, des mangas, des romans d'amour… tiens ? Il en lisait lui aussi ? Il devrait peut-être jouer sur cette corde sensible pour l'inciter à lire les Icha Icha qui étaient juste… absents ?!

Le shinobi gris fit un pas en arrière, incrédule, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa collection de livres préférés n'était pas à son emplacement habituel. Il entendit un petit gloussement derrière lui et il comprit. D'un pas presque robotique, il se retourna, son aura s'entourant de pensées meurtrières et ses yeux hétérochromes se voilant sous la colère et l'envie de passer ses mains autour du cou de son meilleur ami.

\- "OÙ SONT MES ICHA ICHA ?!"

\- "Oh, ces vieux livres ? Je les ai jetés. Ils ne sont plus d'actualité, il vaut mieux que je t'initie à la véritable littérature romantique, Kakashi", pouffa Obito avant de perdre son sourire très rapidement et se mettre à avoir des sueurs froides devant le monstre de rage qu'était devenu son meilleur ami.

Faire une blague à Kakashi dès le matin, sur ses Icha Icha, avant qu'il ait pris son thé, et après s'être incrusté dans son lit sans son autorisation, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça en fait. Oui, c'était même une très mauvaise idée. L'ancien membre des ANBU ne prit même pas le temps de composer ses mudrâs qu'une puissante lumière bleutée entourée d'éclairs sous un son strident fit son apparition dans sa main droite.  
Ooops ?

\- "OBITO… TU AS INTÉRÊT A COURIR RAPIDEMENT POUR NE PAS FINIR EMBROCHE PAR MON CHIDORI !"

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard, terrain d'entrainement numéro trois_

* * *

Kakashi arriva d'un pas mesuré au terrain d'entrainement et afficha un petit sourire moqueur derrière son masque quand il vit ses élèves au loin en train de patienter, un air agacé sur le visage. Oui, il était en retard, trop même, mais il avait récupéré ses livres fétiches et avait torturé son meilleur ami pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, et rien ne pouvait le rendre de meilleure humeur que cela de si bon matin. Alors, leurs mines bougons ne l'atteignirent pas plus que ça.

\- "Yo les jeunes !" lança-t-il en arrivant à leurs côtés. "En forme ?"

\- "Vous êtes en retard !" s'écria Sakura, énervée.

\- "Tu aurais pu faire un effort Kashi Senseï !" ajouta Naruto.

\- "Ah ah ah, oui, gomen. Un chat noir a traversé la route devant moi et…"

Il marqua une petite pause sous le haussement de sourcil perplexe et pas convaincu des trois adolescents.

\- "Bon passons", dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Il s'approcha d'un rondin de bois à hauteur de sa taille où il posa un réveil en l'actionnant.

\- "Yosh ! Il sonnera à midi pile, alors tenez-vous prêts. L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui", commença-t-il en tenant deux clochettes dans un petit tintement, "sera de vous emparer avant midi des deux clochettes que je porte. Celui qui échouera sera privé de déjeuner."

\- "Hein ?" s'exclama Naruto, horrifié par cette torture à venir.

\- "Il sera ligoté à un des rondins, et je déjeunerai juste sous son nez."

Les trois jeunes soupirèrent de dépit. Alors voilà pourquoi il leur avait demandé de venir à jeun…

\- "Mais, attendez un petit instant", s'exclama Sakura. "Pourquoi juste deux grelots ?"

Kakashi sourit légèrement derrière son masque.

\- "Comme ça, il y en aura au moins un qui sautera le repas. Ayant échoué à l'épreuve, il sera recalé et retournera à l'Académie. Ce sera peut-être le cas d'un seul, ou bien de tous les trois. Vous avez le droit aux shurikens. Il faut prêt à me tuer pour les avoir."

Il s'empara des deux clochettes et les enferma dans son poing, observant attentivement le visage fermé et soucieux de ses trois nouveaux élèves.

\- "Mais, c'est dangereux, Kakashi Senseï !" s'inquiéta la fleur rose.

\- "C'est vrai ça", se moqua Naruto. "Rappelle-toi toutes les fois où tu es tombé dans un de nos pièges, Kashi nii-ch… euh Kashi Senseï."

\- "Les incapables… sont toujours ceux qui la ramènent le plus", dit-il en ayant une pensée énervée pour son meilleur ami qui lui avait flanqué la peur de sa vie plus tôt dans la matinée avec ses Icha Icha. "Nee, Naruto ?" poursuivit-il, moqueur.

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul étonné que son grand-frère lui parle ainsi, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de le pousser à faire de son mieux et de l'encourager avec Obito nii-chan. Lui, un incapable ? Grand-frère ou non, il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable même s'il devait le blesser pour cela !

Il sortit avec précipitation un kunaï de sa poche qu'il fit tournoyer autour de son doigt avant de le prendre en main et se ruer sur le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent dans un cri de rage.  
Il fut stoppé net dans son élan, le bras tordu derrière lui, son kunaï près de sa nuque, la main de Kakashi le bloquant totalement sous le regard impressionné de Sasuke et Sakura. Quelle vitesse !

\- "T'emballe pas comme ça… je n'ai pas encore donné le départ."

Il le relâcha, et les trois élèves s'éloignèrent légèrement de lui, un regard méfiant sur le visage. C'était tout simplement incroyable… Ils ne l'avaient même pas vu se déplacer ! C'était donc ça le niveau d'un Jônin… !

\- "Mais bon, au moins…", poursuivit Kakashi. "Tu semblais prêt à me faire la peau, c'est bien. Je crois que je commence à bien apprécier l'équipe que vous formez", dit-il avec un petit rire, content de voir la détermination sans faille qu'il lisait dans leur regard.

Ce n'était pas de la combativité dure comme il avait pu le voir chez ses ennemis ou chez certains Genin qu'il avait recalés avant, c'était une volonté cuisante de gagner et de s'emparer de ses clochettes. Bien. C'était un bon début. Voyons maintenant s'ils allaient penser au travail d'équipe…

\- "Allez, commençons ! Prêts…. Start !"

Les trois Genin sautèrent rapidement en dehors de son champ de vision pour disparaître momentanément, afin de trouver une solution pour l'atteindre. Kakashi scruta les alentours et plissa son œil d'amusement. Ils étaient bien cachés, c'était déjà ça. Même Naruto avait suivi le conseil qu'Itachi lui avait donné un jour. Le b.a-ba du ninja était de savoir dissimuler sa présence. Il aurait tout à fait pu rester là, devant lui, fier comme un paon et se précipiter comme il l'avait fait, mais il avait compris qu'il valait mieux se retirer quelques instants pour mieux évaluer la situation avant d'agir. Avait-il gagné en maturité et en réflexion ? Il se mit à glousser mentalement. Nul doute que ce combat n'aurait certainement pas la même issue que celui qu'il avait fait avec Naruto et Sakura pendant son voyage temporel… Il allait prendre sa revanche aujourd'hui et les vaincre sans même lever le petit doigt.

Le terrain d'entrainement était silencieux depuis de longues minutes, le calme plat seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de l'eau du lit de la rivière qui scindait le terrain en deux et le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Kakashi hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Ils maîtrisaient au moins cet art premier du ninja. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient en tête car il avait toujours refusé de s'entraîner avec Naruto et Sasuke, se doutant qu'il serait leur Senseï dans les années à venir et ne voulant pas qu'ils connaissent sa manière de se battre. De ce fait, il ne connaissait pas non plus leurs combines…

Un bruit attira son attention et il pencha la tête sur le côté pour éviter une flopée de kunaï qui visaient sa tête. Un bruit de pas résonna derrière lui et il se retourna juste à temps pour éviter cette fois-ci un coup de poing du blond. Naruto reprit par un coup de pied retourné qu'il bloqua aisément d'un bras. Sa force était considérablement réduite par rapport à celle qu'il possédait dans le futur, d'autant que lui-même n'avait plus douze ans et n'avait par conséquent pas le même physique. Il se baissa en esquivant un revers du jeune Namikaze qui reprit sa position offensive en envoyant son pied en direction de la jugulaire de son Senseï. Kakashi l'évita en se reportant rapidement derrière lui, si vite que le blond ne s'en aperçut même pas. L'argenté lui bloqua à nouveau les bras au-dessus de la tête, un air amusé sur le visage.

\- "Eh bien Naruto, tu ne tentes pas de me montrer que tu n'es pas un incapable."

\- "Tu vas voir que je ne suis pas un incapable", grommela-t-il. "Je veux devenir Hokage ! Je passerai ma vie à trimer sous l'effort s'il le faut et à tout faire pour qu'on me reconnaisse tel que je suis réellement et non pas comme étant le fils du Yondaïme, mais je réussirai ! Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, c'est mon nindô !"

Kakashi esquissa un sourire. Oui, que ce soit dans cette époque ou dans la précédente, Naruto restait bien le même… Se pourrait-il qu'il apprenne un jour toute la vérité, comme le ferait Sakura lorsqu'il trépasserait ? Le Chiharu Fûin était-il lui aussi lié à Naruto ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit une seconde trop tard le sifflement des armes blanches qui traversaient l'air à toute vitesse. Il se décala en relâchant brutalement le fils du Yondaïme Hokage loin de lui, et s'arma d'un kunaï pour tous les parer dans un choc métallique. Naruto en profita pour reprendre un kunaï et foncer à toute allure dans le dos du fils de Croc Blanc. Kakashi se retourna rapidement et envoya un puissant coup de pied dans la poitrine du blond qui fut projeté dans la rivière.

\- "Kuso…", jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'être brusque avec lui mais il avait réagi par réflexe. Naruto avait eu l'avantage de sa déconcentration momentanée pour l'attaquer par derrière. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais il pensait l'avoir envoyé suffisamment brutalement par terre pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes afin de reprendre la situation en main. Il fallait croire que non… Depuis quand le petit blond était-il devenu aussi rapide ? Etait-ce le pouvoir de Kyûbi qui s'était manifesté ?

A la surface de l'eau, de petites bulles éclataient, signifiant que Naruto était encore dessous. Il n'allait probablement pas tarder à réapparaître. Il sortit rapidement de l'eau et lança des shurikens dans sa direction qu'il esquiva tous aisément en se décalant sur le droite et les armes se fichèrent dans l'herbe meuble du terrain d'entrainement. Naruto arriva sur la rive, trempé, la tête baissé et la respiration rapide sûrement due à son absence d'air momentanée.

\- "Eh bien alors, on a bu la tasse", se moqua Kakashi, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. "Pas trop difficile à avaler cette défaite ?"

Naruto releva lentement la tête, les yeux se voilant d'une expression qu'il connaissait bien, la détermination et la volonté de ne pas abandonner tant qu'il aurait des forces pour le maintenir en vie. Il esquissa un sourire narquois, révélant ses dents blanches.

\- "C'est plutôt toi qui va savourer le goût de la défaite, Kashi Senseï", dit-il en formant de ses mains le mudrâ inversé de la chèvre.

\- "Ce signe… Kage Bunshin ?" murmura-t-il, surpris.

Depuis quand avait-il appris cette technique ? Minato Senseï ne lui avait quand même pas enseigné une technique de Jônin, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans plusieurs nuages de fumée blanche, neuf Naruto firent leur apparition et se ruèrent à toute vitesse sur lui visant ses jambes et ses bras sous l'œil visible de Kakashi, stupéfait de ce que venait de faire le petit blond.

\- "Ce n'est pas encore fini", s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Kakashi sentit le contact aiguisé d'une lame derrière son dos et il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

\- "Vous ne croyez pas vous en sortir de si bon compte Senseï, n'est-ce pas ?" nargua Sasuke, se tenant derrière lui.

Ainsi, Naruto n'avait pas lancé de simples shurikens… L'un d'entre eux était en fait Sasuke sous un Henge no jutsu. Astucieux… Mais pas suffisant pour le mettre dans une situation inconfortable.

Il s'abaissa juste à temps et en profita pour faire un croche-pied à l'Uchiha pour le déstabiliser qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il sauta en arrière et rejoignit un buisson placé en retrait pour regarder la scène. Les Naruto arrivèrent à toute allure et réalisèrent trop tard que le ninja aux cheveux d'argent avait laissé place au brun qui n'avait pas suffisamment de temps pour s'écarter. Le blond atterrit directement sur la tête de Sasuke et prit dans l'élan, les clones se dématérialisèrent tandis que leur version originale exécutait un magnifique roulée boulée avec Sasuke.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, Naruto à terre, Sasuke au-dessus de lui, leur tête tournant légèrement par ces multiples roulades forcées. Le fils de Minato toussa à cause de la poussière qui s'élevait du sol.

\- "Qu'est-ce que ce qui s'est passé… ?" grogna-t-il. "Eh Sasuke, lève-toi, il faut qu'on…", commença-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et ne comprenant pas pourquoi son meilleur ami ne le laissait pas se relever.

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux, comprenant la situation dans lequel ils étaient. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, leur front se touchant presque. Les joues de l'Uchiha rougissaient de plus en plus par leur proximité qu'avait instauré cette position dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés. Si le choc avait été plus violent encore, ils auraient très bien pu s'embrasser à nouveau…

\- "S…Sasuke…", bégaya Naruto, embarrassé par le brun qui visiblement ne cherchait pas à se relever.

Sasuke sembla reprendre ses esprits et secoua la tête en s'écartant rapidement, le regard en biais et les joues en feu.

\- "…Gomen…", murmura-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Naruto le regarda un peu perplexe avant d'esquisser un sourire rayonnant dont il avait le secret en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- "C'est rien. Ce qui compte, c'est mettre la pâtée à Kashi nii-chan !"

\- "Uh", acquiesça le brun, soulagé de voir que son meilleur ami ne cherchait pas à comprendre son étrange attitude.

De son côté, Kakashi pouffa intérieurement. Il savait que leur amitié était très importante mais à ce point-là ? Sasuke semblait beaucoup _apprécier_ Naruto… Est-ce que le blond l'avait remarqué ?

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux relations humaines entre ses nouveaux élèves. Il devait se replier et voir leur prochaine stratégie d'attaque pour s'emparer des clochettes.  
Il s'élança à travers les arbres, évitant soigneusement de marcher sur des brindilles ou des bouts de bois pour qu'aucun son ne parvienne à ses trois assaillants.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, quelque chose le stoppa soudain dans son élan et il tomba lourdement à terre.

\- "Qu'est-ce que… ?"

Une corde fine en fil de nylon s'enroula dans un geste rapide et efficace autour de son torse. Il rampa pour s'asseoir, adossé à un tronc, et essayant d'attraper un kunaï dans sa poche pour trancher ses liens.

\- "Non, non Kakashi Senseï", le réprimanda une voix féminine au ton malicieux.

Il reporta son regard devant lui pour tenter de localiser la source du son. Sakura arriva derrière lui et prit le soin de lui enlever rapidement son étui à armes blanches qu'il conservait derrière lui.

\- "Bien pensé l'idée de ce piège, Sakura", dit-il, une bouffée de fierté l'emplissant.

\- "Merci Senseï. Ce fil est très pratique car il n'est pas visible. D'autant plus que j'ai choisi un endroit plus sombre de la forêt du terrain d'entrainement pour le poser afin que la visibilité soit encore plus réduite. Comme son épaisseur est quasiment inexistante, ce qui n'empêche pas sa solidité que j'ai renforcée, il n'est pas possible de le percevoir. L'absence d'émanation de chakra l'empêche aussi de le distinguer. Vous êtes tombés droit dans mon piège", conclu-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

\- "Uh, et ça m'a permis de constater que tu peux être très maligne", lui dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- "Vous en doutiez Senseï ?" bougonna-t-elle en gonflant une joue, boudeuse.

Kakashi secoua négativement la tête avec un petit rire. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente, brillante même. Il n'avait jamais douté un seul instant de ses capacités.

\- "Avec ça en moins", dit-elle, s'agenouillant en face de lui, l'étui dans une main. "Vous ne pourrez plus vous enfuir."

L'argenté ne répondit pas, son œil visible perdu dans les deux yeux émeraudes emplis d'espièglerie qui le fixaient. Qu'il aimait se perdre dans ses deux prunelles de jade… Mais elles lui rappelaient avec une certaine cruauté involontaire que celle qui lui faisait face n'était pas celle qu'il avait connu et qu'elle ne le deviendrait pas avant plusieurs années, ne garantissant pas pour autant leurs retrouvailles…

\- "Belle prise Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo !"

\- "Hn…"

\- "Arigatou Naruto, Sasuke-kun", s'écria-t-elle en se retournant.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient arrivés étonnement vites alors qu'il avait parcouru la moitié du terrain d'entrainement en quittant les buissons qui le dissimulaient de la précédente scène près de la rivière.

\- "Comment êtes-vous arrivés aussi vite ?"

\- "Lorsque je suis tombé dans la rivière, je vous ai fait croire à notre attaque avec mes clones et Sasuke…"

\- "Alors qu'en fait, Naruto a généré un clone en plus qui a descendu le lit de la rivière. Mon original en avait généré un également avant sa première offensive pour qu'il puisse retrouver le clone de Naruto lors de la deuxième attaque. Avant que Naruto ne vous attaque, le Sasuke original s'était dissimulé dans son étui sous un Henge pour pouvoir profiter d'une opportunité afin de vous neutraliser. Comme vous avez lancé Naruto dans la rivière, je suis allé retrouver son clone un peu plus bas, tandis que mon original se battait contre vous avec celui de Naruto. Nous deux, clones, sommes allés rejoindre Sakura pendant ce temps, car nous nous doutions qu'après notre attaque près de l'eau, vous alliez vous retrancher dans la forêt…", expliqua le clone du brun.

\- "Ce qui vous a mené droit à moi !" conclut Sakura, ravie.

Kakashi passa son regard d'un membre à l'autre de son équipe, très étonné qu'ils aient pu penser à établir un tel plan sans expérience préalable du combat autre que celle qu'ils avaient apprises à l'Académie. Tous arboraient un sourire, fiers de leur stratégie. Finalement, le Jônin émit un petit rire.

\- "Votre stratégie était très bonne, je dois l'avouer. Naturellement, vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas suffisant. Vous n'êtes que des clones qui s'évaporeront sous mes attaques. D'autant plus que vous n'avez pas encore récupéré les clochettes."

Les trois adolescents perdirent rapidement leur couleurs en comprenant que la situation venait à nouveau de s'inverser.

\- "Sakura, l'idée des fils en nylon était bonne, mais il faut que tu saches que face à la force d'un homme adulte, ils ne feront pas long feu", lui expliqua-t-il en tirant d'un coup sec et brutal qui les brisa directement.

Il se releva rapidement, et se saisit de son étui à kunaï devant Sakura, qui avait à peine eu le temps de faire un pas en arrière, impressionnée par la force de l'argenté. D'un rapide mouvement, il se saisit de deux shurikens qui vinrent se loger dans la poitrine de Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux clones esquissèrent une grimace de douleur avant de s'évaporer.

\- "Navré de détruire votre belle stratégie", dit-il dans un murmure, en se plaçant juste derrière la fleur.

Sakura réagit au quart de tour et fit un bond sur le côté pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude du prochain coup qu'il ferait. Son pic d'adrénaline monta en flèche, tandis qu'elle se saisit d'un kunaï, prête à se défendre. Le vent souffla fort entre les branches des arbres, tandis qu'il la scrutait de son œil onyx visible. Que préparait-il ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ?  
L'atmosphère paisible de la forêt changea subitement, la rendant plus sombre encore et plus angoissante. Ce n'était pas un jeu, ni un test de l'Académie. Elle était seule à présent. Seule face à un Jônin surentraîné, extrêmement puissant, dont la soudaine aura qu'il dégagea la rendit nerveuse.

Il disparut soudainement dans un tourbillon de feuilles, fixant toujours son regard sur elle, la laissant totalement perplexe. Lui laissait-il une chance de s'en sortir ?  
L'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus pesante et les bourrasques de vent s'amplifièrent au point de faire mugir les branches des arbres qui pliaient sous leurs poids. Du sol s'élevait une moiteur incertaine imperceptible jusqu'à présent.  
Ce changement n'était pas anodin. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés ne devait pas y être étranger, c'était certain.

\- "Sakura…"

Elle se retourna brusquement, son sang résonnant contre les parois de son crâne. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise. Le temps tourna au ralentit tandis qu'une silhouette s'approchait d'elle à pas lent. L'homme s'avançait, fébrile et haletant. Le haut de son visage et ses cheveux étaient plongé dans l'ombre. Des larmes coulaient avec lenteur sur ses joues, tandis que sa bouche était tordue dans un rictus douloureux. Comme toujours… Comme à chaque fois…

Elle fit un pas en arrière, son corps parsemé de tremblements sous l'angoisse qui la gagnait à mesure que l'homme inconnu avançait, un bras tendu vers elle.

\- "Sakura…", répéta-t-il. "Aide-moi… Reste avec moi…"

\- "A…Arrêtez ça", bégaya-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur son kunaï pour se donner plus de courage.

\- "Reste avec moi…"

\- "Arrêtez de venir me hanter sans cesse !" s'écria-t-elle à plein poumons en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.

L'étrange apparition se stoppa soudainement, les bras ballants et la bouche légèrement ouverte dans une expression neutre.

\- "Dîtes-moi au moins qui vous êtes", compléta la fleur d'une voix tremblante, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

La silhouette ne répondit pas, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire triste à mesure que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- "Je n'ai pas le choix", murmura l'inconnu.

Il se rua à une vitesse vertigineuse à côté de Sakura qui poussa un cri de frayeur, incapable de bouger tant la présence de cette personne la tétanisait. L'homme étrange se plaça au niveau de son oreille et elle put sentir le contact humide de ses larmes contre sa peau. Elle eut un frisson intense alors qu'elle se retenait de ne pas crier d'effroi, des perles salées coulant sur ses propres joues.

\- "Pourquoi faites-vous ça… ?" chuchota-t-elle, tremblante. "Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça à chaque fois… ? Je ne vous connais pas… Je ne vous ai jamais connu… Comment pourrais-je vous aider… ?"

Elle sentit l'homme esquisser un nouveau sourire et l'entendit murmurer.

\- "Je te retrouverai Sakura… Et lorsque nous serons réunis, tu m'aideras…"

Il apposa une main sur le cœur de la fleur avant de se volatiliser dans l'air sans un bruit, le haut de son visage toujours maintenu dans l'ombre. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais il venait la hanter chaque soir depuis de nombreuses années dans ses rêves. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il pleurait en silence, comme s'il gardait une blessure profonde, incapable de réfréner les sentiments qui le taraudaient. Lorsqu'il s'apercevait de sa présence, il la suppliait de l'aider, de rester avec elle et de ne pas l'abandonner, mais elle partait à chaque fois, s'éloignant un peu plus de cette étrange présence qui ne la quittait jamais…

* * *

(Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon message de fin ne s'est pas affiché alors je republie le chapitre avec la correction ^^)

La team sept est confrontée à Kakashi dans la fameuse épreuve de survie. Contrairement au manga, grâce aux liens qu'ils ont développé à l'Académie, nos trois Genin ont pu développer une stratégie afin de venir à bout de leur nouveau Senseï. Cependant, cela sera-t-il suffisant ? Kakashi admettra-t-il que ses petits protégés ont recouru au travail d'équipe ?

Pendant ce temps, Sakura est confrontée à un mystérieux personnage qui la hante depuis son enfance... De qui peut-il bien s'agir ? Quel est cet individu qui semble tant vouloir la retrouver et dont la partie supérieure du visage, ainsi que les cheveux, sont toujours cachés dans l'ombre ? Pourrait-il être la personne que Sakura recherche tant ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	24. Chapter 24

_**Lou:**_ Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ainsi que tous les précédents ! ^^ Non effectivement elle n'est pas la faible de l'équipe car les choses ont beaucoup changé dans cette nouvelle trame temporelle :)  
Malgré tout, il faut quand même rétablir la vérité. Elle a beau ne pas être comme dans le manga, elle ne dispose malheureusement pas du même patrimoine génétique que Naruto et Sasuke... Mais rien ne l'empêche de se surpasser et de tout faire pour accomplir son rêve de devenir un jour la meilleur médecin-nin du village, n'est-ce pas ? ^^  
Eh oui, l'amitié qu'ils ont construit à l'Académie leur ont permis de développer une petite stratégie pour venir à bout de Kakashi, mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ? Tu verras ça au cours de ce chapitre ;)

Merci pour ton commentaire ^^

 _ **Dimiki:**_ Hehehe, eh oui un nouveau personnage entre dans le jeu ! Malheureusement je ne peux rien te dire sur son identité, mais tu la découvriras assez rapidement au cours de chapitre prochain je pense (voui encore une semaine à attendre pour avoir plus d'indices ;p). Enfin l'important, c'est surtout que Sakura ignore totalement qui peut être cette mystérieuse apparition qui vient la hanter depuis son enfance ! Et, à cause de ce phénomène, l'histoire s'obscurcit encore, apportant une nouvelle vague de mystère sur nos héros ;)  
Kakashi ne s'aperçoit pas du tout de la présence de ce personnage car il n'apparaît que dans les rêves de Sakura, et non, le temps ne s'arrête pas quand il lui parle, mais tout te sera un peu mieux expliqué au cours de ce chapitre et du suivant ^^ En ce qui concerne le cri qu'a poussé Sakura... les premières lignes de ce chapitre te le révèle alors je ne répondrai pas à cette question ;p  
Ah oui je sais, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords en vous laissant de tels cliffangers XD Courage, courage, tu apprécieras encore plus les chapitres comme ça ;)  
Je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à garder en vie Obito et que Kakashi et lui soient super potes maintenant, alors j'en profite ! XD En fait j'imagine très bien Obito embêter allègrement Kakashi (malgré le fait qu'il ait grandi et qu'il soit censé se comporter en adulte mais passons) en souvenir de leur enfance. D'un certain côté, le fait qu'Obito ait conservé un semblant de son ancien comportement est aussi un moyen pour lui de ne pas tirer un trait sur son passé, car cela reviendrait à tirer un trait sur Rin et pour lui, il n'en est pas question. Donc finalement, son comportement enfantin cache en fait un autre sens plus triste, car Obito est quand même quelqu'un de super sensible (ai-je besoin de rappeler qu'il a quand même provoqué la 4ème Guerre Ninja uniquement parce que la fille qu'il aimait est morte ? Non parce que s'il s'attache à ce point aux personnes qu'il aime, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il avait perdu son poisson rouge fétiche par exemple ? XD C'est pas bien, je me moque alors que j'adore ce perso, c'était juste une pitite blague XD)  
Pour le truc "dur et doux", ça signifie simplement que Kakashi a très certainement dû toucher dans la chute de son bras... Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois... Non, non...  
Ce sont ses cheveux et sa tête enfin ! A quoi pensais-tu ? XD N'empêche quand j'y pense, le truc "dur et doux à la fois" n'est pas à sortir de son contexte. Mais quelle perverse XD  
T'en fais pas, Kakashi a toujours ses Icha Icha, il les a récupéré. C'est juste qu'Obito a eu la très mauvaise idée de lui faire une blague quant à leur soi-disant disparition, dès le matin. Alors tu t'imagines bien que ça ne passe pas DU TOUT pour Kakashi ^^  
La team sept n'ait effectivement pas comme dans le manga et est beaucoup plus organisée et puissante oui ^^ C'est tout simplement grâce à l'amitié qu'ils ont réussi à construire à l'Académie, et au fait que Naruto et Sasuke se connaissent depuis leur naissance quasiment :)  
J'aime beaucoup ce ship moi aussi ;p C'est pour ça que je me suis amusée à placer des petits Easter Eggs de cette façon (même si ce n'est pas Pâques mais bon XD). Et puis comme tu le dis, c'est chou de voir Sasuke aussi embarrassé alors que Naruto ne voit absolument pas ce qu'il se passe XD  
Sakura veut se démarquer elle aussi et, à la manière de Rin, elle se sert de méthodes plus subtiles que des lancers de shurikens ou de clones. Enfin, je pense qu'elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de se démarquer puisque Kakashi la couve plus encore qu'une mère poule XD  
Alors, en fait techniquement, non. Si une personne révèle la vérité à Sakura, autre que Kakashi lui-même, Kakashi ne mourra pas. Cependant, tu te doutes bien que personne ne va révéler la vérité à Sakura, d'une part parce qu'elle prendrait peur, d'autre part parce qu'il y a peu de chance qu'elle croit à quelque chose d'aussi improbable que ça (Salut salut, en fait Kakashi t'a rencontré dans un autre temps, vous êtes tombés amoureux mais il a dû repartir dans son temps du coup ton époque a été effacée, et depuis il t'attend depuis ses douze ans, alors maintenant que tu connais la vérité, tu peux dans ses bras à la manière d'un film hollywoodien) Tu te doutes bien que la pauvre Sakura serait traumatisée et ne voudrait plus entendre parler de Kakashi ^^" On va quand même lui éviter ça à notre pauvre Ninja Copieur qui a quand même bien dégusté depuis ses cinq ans avec tout ce qu'il a vécu...  
Et puis l'existence du sceau est un secret d'Etat donc pas question qu'on révèle quoi que ce soit ;)  
Elle peut le deviner bien sûr, mais qui peut deviner un truc pareil ? Pour le journal, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait lui mettre devant, bien en évidence comme tu dis, mais franchement, comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, Sakura serait super choquée et elle serait incapable de croire cela car elle n'aurait pas récupéré ses souvenirs. Donc, elle n'aurait techniquement aucun moyen de croire Kakashi et pourrait très bien se dire qu'il est totalement fou, que c'est un pédophile et qu'il est même allé jusqu'à créer un faux journal (même si c'est le vrai mais elle ne pourrait pas le vérifier). Du coup, Kakashi ne mourrait pas mais il perdrait Sakura qui serait terrorisée je pense. Tu imagines un peu si te retrouvais à sa place et qu'un type que tu connais à peine viens te dire ça ? Il y a de quoi en faire des cauchemars la nuit, encore plus à son âge ! :/  
Oui, Kakashi pourrait utiliser un code qui signifierait je t'aime mais là encore, d'une part faut qu'elle comprenne le code et admettons qu'elle le comprenne, elle serait choquée !  
Mais t'en fais pas, l'histoire évoluera malgré tout ça ;)  
Concernant Sasuke, il n'a pas vécu de complexe d'infériorité aussi important que dans le manga. Il y en a toujours un comme tu peux le voir dans le chapitre 20 quand je décris les impressions de Sasuke après qu'il ait perdu son combat contre Naruto à l'Académie (quand le problème Uchiha n'était pas encore réglé). C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Sasuke se retrouve en Naruto parce que les deux sont en quelque sorte victimes de la popularité de leur frère ou de leur père, et donc ça favorise leur rapprochement en quelque sorte, tout comme le fait qu'ils soient quasiment tout le temps ensemble depuis leur petite enfance :)  
Fugaku n'est en effet plus aussi sévère avec Sasuke grâce à la présence de Minato qui se fait plus habituelle chez les Uchiha depuis que le problème s'est réglé et grâce au fait qu'Itachi a acquis un statut plus important au sein du clan par le biais de son poste de conseiller, ce qui lui permet de calmer un peu son père quand il réprimande Sasuke. Le clan se porte donc beaucoup mieux qu'avant car la paix est revenue et les tensions se sont dissipées. Les Uchiha ne se sentent plus mis à l'écart comme du vulgaire bétail grâce à Minato et donc finalement ils mènent une vie paisible comme pourraient le faire tous les autres clans du village :)  
Alors les autres teams n'apparaîtront quasiment pas, désolée si tu voulais que ce soit l'inverse. Tout simplement parce que l'histoire reste du point de vue Kakashi car c'est une histoire sur lui hein, ne l'oublions pas ;p Et puis, Kakashi est en contact effectivement avec les autres teams, mais, c'est pas qu'il s'en fiche, mais un peu quand même. Son but est de retrouver Sakura et de sauver ses amis. Je pense pas que Tenten par exemple fasse partie de ses amis. Il l'apprécie très sûrement mais il ne la connait pas plus que ça, donc bon, je ne voyais pas trop l'utilité de faire apparaître des personnages (importants dans le manga bien sûr) qui n'ont pas vraiment de liens avec Kakashi. Du coup, ils n'apparaîtront quasiment pas :/  
Désolée encore pour le cliffangers ! w Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça te permettra de mieux apprécier les chapitres à venir ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ça me fait très plaisir que l'histoire t'inspire autant ^^

 _ **Tanyddraig:**_ Tu ne peux savoir à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir X) Non, franchement, c'est beaucoup de compliments et je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment à la hauteur des mots que tu emploies, mais en tout cas si c'est que tu ressens, ça me rend vraiment très heureuse ^^ Je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise à ce point et très honnêtement, au moment où j'ai lu ton commentaire, je suis restée sans voix. Je suis super émue et je trouve même pas les mots corrects pour te répondre ^^ Je ne pensais que mon histoire recevrait de telles qualifications si élogieuses, alors tout simplement je te remercie grandement et tout ce que je peux souhaiter c'est qu'elle te plaise toujours autant à l'avenir, avec les différents retournements de situation et événements qui se produiront par la suite ^^

Merci infiniment pour ce si gentil commentaire qui m'a énormément touchée et donc je suis toujours sans voix au moment où j'écris ma réponse X)

 _ **Keichido:**_ Eh bien je suis désolée si ta lecture a été aussi laborieuse que tu sembles le décrire, j'espère qu'elle sera plus agréable à l'avenir parce que ça doit avant être un plaisir et pas une corvée hein ;)  
Mais c'est vrai que le combat entre Kakashi et la team sept a été un peu complexe à décrire surtout avec les clones de Naruto et Sasuke qui rejoignent Sakura auprès de Kakashi dans la forêt tandis que leurs originaux sont toujours au même point près de la rivière. Je me doutais que ce passage n'allait pas être suffisamment clair... Enfin, je le répète mais j'espère que cette fois-ci ce sera plus agréable à lire ^^  
Tant mieux si le rythme te plaît ! C'est vrai que dans cette deuxième partie je voulais faire des chapitres un peu plus long quand même que ceux de la première partie qui sont un peu courts à mon goût mais bon ;)  
Obito s'est effectivement fait remonter les bretelles pour avoir oser toucher aux Icha Icha de Kakashi, je trouvais ça marrant à envisager comme situation ;p  
Quant à Sasuke, sa forte amitié avec Naruto la rendu très proche de lui en effet, mais tu verras que ce n'est pas si évident que je l'ai laissé supposé. Enfin, je ne t'en dis pas plus ;)  
Voui, hélas pour Kakashi et Sakura les choses sont difficiles à gérer à cause du sceau, mais Kakashi porte le plus lourd fardeau... Il est le seul des deux à connaître l'existence du sceau et à avoir des sentiments pour l'autre... :/  
Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas logique que Kakashi se fasse battre par la team sept alors qu'ils sont à peine Genin ! Donc je ne l'ai pas fait et à vrai dire ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Pour moi, c'est normal que Kakashi les batte haut la main à ce stade, c'est quand même un Jônin hyper puissant :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^ w ^

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Kakashi releva la tête de la lecture de son Icha Icha du haut d'une branche. Il avait entendu un cri et savait parfaitement d'où cela provenait. Sakura en était l'auteur. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pourtant pas utilisé quelque chose de très puissant contre elle. Un simple Genjutsu qui la replongeait dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait la veille. Etait-il si effrayant que ça ?

Il vit surgir des buissons Naruto et Sasuke appelant leur coéquipière, inquiets du cri de frayeur qu'ils avaient entendu. Ils sursautèrent légèrement quand la sonnerie du réveil retentit à travers la forêt du terrain d'entrainement. Midi. Il pouvait se permettre d'aller la chercher.

Il sauta avec souplesse de la branche, atterrissant devant les deux adolescents surpris par son apparition.

\- "Kashi Senseï, tu as entendu Sakura ?"

\- "Uh, je pars la chercher. Attendez-moi aux rondins. C'est la fin de l'exercice."

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et repartirent du côté de la rivière, tandis que Kakashi s'enfonça à travers les bois pour retrouver la fleur rose. Il fila à toute allure, un peu inquiet par la raison du cri d'effroi qu'elle avait poussé. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu voir ?

Après quelques minutes de course, il arriva finalement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé et la vit étendue à terre, inconsciente, des mèches roses sur son visage, cachant ses yeux clos d'où perlait une larme.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Il avait peut-être été un peu fort en la plongeant dans son précédent rêve. Après tout, elle avait très bien pu faire un cauchemar… Il en faisait lui aussi parfois… Le plus souvent quand il n'avait pas vu Obito ou Minato Senseï depuis un petit bout de temps. Ses rêves le replongeaient dans ses deux peines les plus profondes… La mort de Rin et Kushina, et la disparition de la Sakura qu'il avait connu… A chaque fois, il se réveillait en sueur, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, le cœur battant à vive allure, son visage reflétant la peur, des lambeaux de rêves enserrant sa tête comme dans un étau jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une photo non loin de son lit au-dessus d'un tiroir fermé, dont il gardait la clef autour du cou, qui conservait le journal intime de Sakura. La photo le représentait à ses vingt ans dans la maison de son Senseï, heureux sous son masque, entouré par Obito hilare, Minato Senseï dont les joues rougies et le large sourire traduisait le même état que son ancien élève, et Naruto sur les genoux du ninja argenté, affublé d'un chapeau de fête avec des serpentins dans une main et une part de gâteau dans l'autre alors qu'il louchait, un air perplexe sur le visage, pour tenter de voir l'énorme tâche de chocolat qu'il avait tout autour de la bouche, qui provoquait l'hilarité de ses aînés. Ils avaient fêté ses six ans en compagnie de Jiraya qui avait pris la photo. C'était un beau souvenir qui l'apaisait à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'un rêve mouvementé.  
Sakura devait aussi avoir de beaux souvenirs, comme celui qu'il avait, pour la réconforter… Elle n'avait pas vécu l'enfer des blessures que lui infligeait la vie.

Elle gémit légèrement dans son inconscience et il esquissa un petit sourire protecteur en lui enlevant une mèche de cheveux roses, cachant ses traits délicats, qui mettaient en valeur les rondeurs de l'enfance, qui prenait fin peu à peu. Il se releva complètement, la gardant contre son torse, et repris sa marche dans la forêt pour rejoindre ses deux autres élèves, profitant sans trop se l'avouer de la proximité qu'il avait avec elle pendant ces quelques instants.

* * *

 _Une demi-heure plus tard_

* * *

Sakura se réveilla avec difficulté, clignant des paupières par la brusque luminosité du jour qui l'agressait. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle regarda à gauche et à droite, ses yeux encore embués par les limbes de l'inconscience. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, elle ouvrit franchement les yeux et vit Naruto et Sasuke assis à côté d'elle. Ils étaient au point de départ, au niveau des rondins. Elle était attachée au pilier central, tandis que ces deux coéquipiers ne l'étaient pas.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Avait-elle échoué ?

Un mouvement attira son attention et Sakura reporta son regard devant elle. Kakashi arriva à leur niveau d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches. Son œil visible les fixa un à un discrètement et se posa finalement sur la jeune fille. Gomen Sakura… Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne s'était pas retrouvé attaché. Le futur avait tellement changé depuis qu'il était revenu dans son époque qu'il se doutait bien que l'issu de ce test serait également différente.

L'estomac des trois jeunes émit de grands gargouillis qui les firent rougir légèrement et dévier le regard, embarrassés. Kakashi esquissa un sourire amusé sous son masque.

\- "Oï, oï, vos estomacs font un de ces vacarmes… Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant cette épreuve, j'ai pu vous observer attentivement. Je pense qu'aucun de vous n'a besoin de retourner à l'Académie."

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina d'un large sourire ravi et Sasuke souffla légèrement avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- "Hein ? Mais, je n'ai fait qu'un piège et après… je suis tombée dans les pommes", murmura-t-elle, étonnée et perplexe. "J'ai quand même réussi ?"

La fleur esquissa un sourire heureux et fier.

\- "Génial !" s'écria Naruto. "Alors tous les trois, on…"

\- "Oui, tous les trois…", commença Kakashi avec un petit sourire. "Renoncez à être ninjas !" termina-t-il finalement d'un ton dur.

Les trois adolescents écarquillèrent leurs yeux de stupeur et d'horreur en entendant les paroles de leur Senseï. Pourquoi leurs disait-il ça ? Alors qu'il avait félicité leur stratégie !

\- "Renoncer à devenir ninja ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! D'accord, on n'a pas pu te prendre les clochettes, mais c'est pas une raison pour nous dire de renoncer, Kashi Senseï !" s'énerva Naruto.

\- "Aucun de vous n'a l'étoffe d'un futur ninja. Vous êtes encore des gosses."

Sasuke crispa ses mâchoires. Pourquoi leurs parlait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait pas pour habitude de les rabaisser à ce point. Il ne le connaissait pas autant que Naruto, mais il savait que le Jônin gris ne s'adressait jamais à eux de cette manière. Que lui prenait-il ? Quoi qu'il en soit, proche ou non, il allait lui montrer sa façon de penser. On ne l'insultait pas impunément de cette manière, et encore moins son meilleur ami !

Il fonça à toute allure en direction de leur Senseï, le regard voilé dans une expression de colère non dissimulée. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre, il se retrouva au sol, face contre terre, tandis que Kakashi était assis sur lui, un pied sur sa tête, maintenant son bras dans son dos.

\- "Qu'est-ce que je disais… des gosses !"

\- "Je vous interdits de lui faire du mal", s'exclama Sakura avec véhémence, furieuse de voir que le garçon qu'elle appréciait sans en connaitre véritablement l'ampleur, se faisait piétiner par l'argenté.

Kakashi regarda Sasuke de son œil droit. Son visage était crispé par la fureur d'avoir été insulté. Bien… Tout se passait comme prévu.

\- "Vous pensez que c'est si facile de devenir ninja ?" dit-il d'un ton sombre. "On vous répartit en équipe pour faire ce test. Pourquoi, à votre avis ?"

\- "Que voulez-vous dire ?" interrogea Sakura, en arquant un sourcil.

\- "En un mot… la mentalité nécessaire pour réussir l'épreuve vous a échappé !"

\- "La mentalité ?" souleva Naruto, perplexe.

\- "Exactement. Sans elle, vous ne pouvez réussir l'épreuve."

\- "Indiquez-là nous, alors, cette mentalité", renchérit Sakura avec une petite moue dubitative."

\- "J'hallucine… Vous êtes nés sans cervelle ?! « Par équipe de trois », vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?"

\- "Raaah ! Y en a marre ! Dis-nous ce que ça veut dire « par équipe de trois », 'ttebayo !"

\- "C'est tout simplement, le travail d'équipe."

\- "Vous parlez de collaboration ?" demanda Sakura.

\- "Exactement. Mais c'est un peu tard pour le réaliser. En m'attaquant ensemble, vous avez eu une chance de l'attraper."

\- "Eh bien alors ? C'est justement ce que nous avons fait !" s'exclama Sakura, encore plus perdue, à l'image de ses deux camarades.

\- "Ce n'était pas du véritable travail d'équipe. Vous êtes trois dans le groupe et non pas deux. Naruto, Sasuke, votre collaboration était inventive et l'idée de rejoindre Sakura était très bien, mais vous avez négligé un point important."

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Laisser deux clones avec votre coéquipier contre un ennemi puissant n'est pas du travail d'équipe. Vous avez négligé un point crucial à savoir la sécurité de l'autre. Sakura aurait pu se retrouver un grave danger après la disparition de vos clones et vous l'avez entendu quand elle a crié. En situation réelle, elle serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Votre amitié est un atout car elle vous permet d'établir une stratégie rapidement, mais cela au détriment de votre troisième coéquipière. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a établi un piège dans la forêt et que deux clones sont venus pour la retrouver ensuite qu'il s'agit là d'un véritable travail d'équipe."

Il était dur, il le savait. Ils avaient tout de même été largement supérieurs en termes de cohésion et de collaboration au sein de l'équipe que toutes les équipes précédentes qu'il avait eues. Cependant, il avait promis à Obito de ne pas avoir de pitié sous prétexte qu'il les connaissait. La vie de ninja était très difficile. Inutile de les embarquer là-dedans s'ils n'étaient pas prêts mentalement à se soutenir tous les trois. Il ne voulait pas les perdre une seconde fois. Quitte à vouloir trop les protéger, il préférait même qu'ils abandonnent cette voie et les avoir toujours à l'œil plutôt que de confirmer leur accession au rang de Genin. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas raisonner ainsi, mais il ne supporterait pas de les voir disparaître de sa vie encore une fois…

Naruto baissa la tête penaud d'avoir quelque peu négligé sa précieuse Sakura-chan et Sasuke décrispa son visage, réalisant l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise. Kakashi Senseï avait raison… En temps normal, Sakura ne serait plus parmi eux…

\- "Mais… Kakashi Senseï, comment pouvoir parler de véritable collaboration alors qu'il n'y a que deux clochettes ? L'un d'entre nous n'aurait pas vu ses efforts récompensés et il y aurait forcément eu une dispute", souligna la fleur, en tentant de réconforter ses coéquipiers par le fait que cette épreuve n'avait peut-être aucune autre issue que l'échec, peu importe la stratégie qu'ils avaient établi.

\- "Evidemment", lui répondit-il. "Le but de cette épreuve est de semer la zizanie."

\- "Hein ?"

\- "C'est de vérifier si vous pouviez mettre de côté votre intérêt personnel, afin de faire passer le travail d'équipe en premier. Tel était le but de l'examen. Par votre négligence, on ne peut pas dire que vous avez été brillant", conclut-il en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie. "Une mission s'effectue en équipe ! Bien sûr, un ninja doit avoir des qualités individuelles, mais c'est avant tout l'esprit d'équipe qui prime. En négligeant le travail d'équipe, vous mettez vos camarades en danger et jouez avec leur vie ! Un peu comme ça…"

Il sortit un kunaï précipitamment de sa poche et l'appuya contre la gorge de Sasuke.

\- "Naruto ! Tue Sakura ! Ou bien Sasuke meurt !"

Le blond et la fleur écarquillèrent leurs yeux d'inquiétude et de stupeur en entendant cela de la bouche de leur Senseï.

\- "Vous voyez ce qui arriverait…", dit-il en enlevant sa prise sur le cou de l'Uchiha.

Les deux autres adolescents soupirèrent de concert, soulagés de voir qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

\- "Il suffit d'un otage pour que les autres soient coincés et que tout le monde meure", expliqua-t-il en faisant tournoyer avec rapidité un kunaï autour de son doigt.

Il le rangea finalement dans sa poche arrière et se détacha de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur Sasuke en se relevant.

\- "Un ninja risque sa vie à chacune de ses missions."

Il leur tourna le dos et s'avança jusqu'à la grande stèle de granit noir qui lui faisait face.

\- "Regardez. Vous voyez tous les noms qui y sont gravés ? Ce sont de ninjas considérés comme les héros du village."

\- "Moi aussi je deviendrai un grand héros du village !" s'exclama Naruto, avec un sourire ébahi.

\- "Mais ceux-là ne sont pas de banals héros…"

\- "Ah bon ? qu'ont-ils de spécial, dattebayo ?"

Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard fixé sur la stèle. Le nom de Rin y était inscrit, tout comme celui de Kushina, et de son père… Ce même nom qu'il avait haï alors que Sakura l'avait chéri… C'était devant cette stèle qu'elle avait confié à son père défunt à quel point elle tenait à lui… C'était à ce moment précis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle… Sa précieuse fleur de cerisier… Elle lui manquait tant…  
Il pourrait tout aussi bien rajouter son nom ainsi que celui de Naruto, Tsunade, Yamato, et Saï. Même celui de son double… Tous ceux qui avaient péri dans cette époque alternative par sa simple venue…

\- "Nee ? Nee ?" ajouta Naruto, impatient de connaitre la réponse.

\- "Ils sont tous morts au champ d'honneur."

\- "Au champ de quoi ?" repris Naruto, avec un sourire, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- "Ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous morts en mission", lui expliqua Sakura, d'une voix sombre.

Le blond perdit rapidement son sourire et dévia le regard, tandis que Sasuke venait le rejoindre près de lui. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'un sentiment de tristesse qui l'envahit soudainement. Des héros morts, n'est-ce pas… ? Est-ce que le nom de sa mère y était inscrit, lui aussi ? Son père lui avait expliqué qu'elle était morte pour sauver le village de Kyûbi, le démon à neufs queues… Avait-elle acquis un statut de héros ?

\- "Cette stèle est en leur mémoire", poursuivit Kakashi. "Certains d'entre eux étaient des amis très chers."

Le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent poussa un soupir intérieur en chassant les sentiments de tristesse qui commençaient à enserrer son cœur et se retourna.

\- "Ecoutez bien. Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Seulement, ce sera encore plus dur que de me prendre les clochettes. Mangez donc votre bento. Cependant, ne donnez rien à Sakura !"

\- "Hein ?" s'exclama-t-elle, alors que son ventre grondait de plus belle.

\- "C'est parce qu'elle se retrouve au poteau. Celui qui désobéira sera éliminé sur le champ !"

Les trois adolescents le fixèrent avec une mine désappointée. Sasuke plissa les yeux en le fixant, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il avait été prévenu. Kakashi ne serait pas tendre avec eux et il l'avait prouvé. De là à les éliminer pour avoir nourri leur coéquipière le laissait vraiment perplexe. Toutes ces belles paroles sur le travail d'équipe étaient-elles valables uniquement en combat ?

\- "C'est moi qui fixe les règles ici, compris ?" dit-il menaçant, de son œil visible.

Il se retira dans un nuage de fumée, les laissant ouvrir leur bentô.

Sasuke commença à prendre une bouchée de riz avec ses baguettes et Naruto prit un takoyaki en bouche, regardant le sol avec une moue agacée. L'estomac de Sakura gronda de plus en plus, tandis qu'elle rougissait, honteuse que de tels bruits s'échappent de son corps devant ses deux coéquipiers.  
Naruto fronça les sourcils et avala sa bouchée.

\- "Raaah, c'est n'importe quoi !" s'exclama-t-il, surprenant ses deux camarades. "Kashi nii-chan raconte des bêtises ! Il nous fait un discours sur le travail d'équipe et après il nous menace de disqualification si on ne donne pas à manger à Sakura-chan !"

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire. Naruto s'en était aperçu lui aussi…

Le blond tendit son bentô devant Sakura, un air sûr de lui sur le visage.

\- "Tiens Sakura-chan. Senseï ou non, je n'ai jamais écouté Kashi nii-chan quand je n'en avais pas envie, et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changera !"

\- "Hn. Naruto a raison", approuva Sasuke en saisissant un morceau de riz qu'il tendit vers la fleur. "De toute façon, il n'y a pas de problème. Je ne sens pas la présence de Kakashi Senseï."

\- "Allez, mange Sakura-chan !" lui dit Naruto en lui tendant ses baguettes pleines de nourriture.

\- "Naruto… Sasuke-kun…", murmura-t-elle, étonnée de leur bienveillance.

\- "Cette après-midi, on ira récupérer les clochettes. Si tu as le ventre vide, on ne pourra pas réussir. Et puis… On a échoué le test parce qu'on ne se souciait pas assez de toi, n'est-ce pas ?" reprit Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

\- "Voilà l'occasion de lui montrer le contraire, 'ttebayo !"

Sakura leur sourit à son tour et accepta volontiers la nourriture qu'ils lui proposaient, calmant son estomac qui criait famine.

Soudain, un épais nuage de poussière apparut devant eux dans un grand bruit de tonnerre, les faisant sursauter et presque lâcher leur bentô. Kakashi sortit de l'épais amas poussiéreux et les fixa d'un œil très en colère, les mains sur les hanches près à déchaîner sa fureur sur eux.

\- "VOUS TROIS !"

Une énorme bourrasque vint se précipiter sur les trois adolescents, les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude.

\- "Vous avez désobéi aux règles. Préparez-vous à votre châtiment !"

Il forma rapidement ses mudrâs en terminant sur celui du rat, son air menaçant toujours ancré sur le visage. Le ciel s'obscurcit rapidement tandis que de gros nuages noirs et dangereux s'agglutinaient au-dessus de leur tête. La température de l'air changea et provoqua l'apparition de multiples éclairs qui explosèrent dans un bruit déchirant, prêts à s'abattre sur le sol dans une violence extrême.

\- "Une dernière volonté ?" dit-il d'une voix sombre.

La terre tremblait de plus en plus sous leurs pieds et Sasuke se mit en position de défense, prêt à parer les attaques de leur Senseï du mieux qu'il pouvait pour protéger ses coéquipiers. Naruto crispa sa mâchoire en fronçant les sourcils, se rapprochant de Sakura qui ne pouvait assurer sa protection seule en raison des liens qui la maintenaient immobile contre le rondin de bois.  
Les deux garçons savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient rien contre le Jônin gris, mais s'ils pouvaient au moins sauver l'un d'entre eux, alors ils le feraient.

\- "Pou…Pourtant…", commença Naruto en essayant de se donner du courage. "Pourtant ! Kashi Senseï ! Rappelle-toi tes paroles, 'ttebayo ! C'est pour ça qu'on a…"

\- "Nous sommes une équipe, pas vrai ?" rajouta Sasuke en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux camarades pour fixer ensuite Kakashi, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

\- "Parfaitement ! Nous ne formons qu'un !" ajouta Sakura, prenant sur elle-même pour ne pas trembler et afficher un aspect sûr.

\- "Ils ont parfaitement raison, dattebayo !" s'écria Naruto avec véhémence.

Kakashi s'approcha d'eux, maintenant son signe du rat, sa mine dangereuse ne l'ayant pas quittée.

\- "Vous ne formez qu'un, c'est ça ?"

Il se pencha vers eux, les mains sur les hanches, plissant son œil visible pour mieux les observer.

\- "Vous êtes reçus", dit-il triomphant, un large sourire derrière son masque.

Ses trois élèves le regardèrent perplexes, ne prononçant aucune parole, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir à cette annonce sachant que la menace était encore présente au-dessus d'eux.

\- "Vous êtes reçus…", reprit Kakashi avec une voix enjouée et rassurante.

\- "Reçus ? Pourquoi ?" interrogea Sakura, ne voyant pas en quoi leur désobéissance leur avait fait réussir le test.

Les nuages sombres se dégagèrent, libérant leur emprise sur les rayons du Soleil qui vinrent réchauffer leur visage circonspect.

\- "Vous êtes les premiers que j'admets. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais eu que des idiots m'obéissant aveuglement."

Il marqua une courte pause. Sakura… Naruto… Ils lui avaient tous les deux expliqués l'importance du travail d'équipe avec une phrase qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Ils lui avaient dit que son double leur avait expliqué cela dans ce futur alternatif. Il avait donc compris qu'initialement cette phrase n'était pas d'eux… Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui lui avait sorti cette phrase sans être au courant de son voyage dans le temps. Obito. Son infatigable meilleur ami devait être à l'origine de cette phrase et, dans cet autre temps, son double avait sûrement dû penser à lui avant de la révéler à ses élèves. Aujourd'hui, les conditions étaient autres, car son esprit était envahi du sourire rayonnant du blond, des rires d'Obito, encore en vie, et des prunelles de jade de Sakura qui le regardaient avec amour. La dernière image qu'il avait de ce temps révolu…  
Il était temps à présent de leur enseigner ce que leur double respectif lui avait appris à ses douze ans…

\- "Un ninja doit agir avec discernement", expliqua-t-il en se relevant. "Dans le monde des ninjas, celui qui enfreint les règles est un moins que rien. Cependant… celui qui ne pense pas à ses compagnons… est encore pire."

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Sakura, ravie, et Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire. Ainsi donc, voilà ce qu'il cherchait d'eux depuis le départ… il n'avait pas seulement testé leurs compétences pendant le test. Il les avait testés depuis l'annonce du test la veille, observant chacune de leur réaction, chacune de leur décision. Effectivement, cet examen avait été le plus difficile qu'il ait eu à passer, mais il était heureux d'avoir pu l'appréhender et de l'avoir réussi avec son meilleur ami et Sakura.

Naruto eut les larmes aux yeux, fier de ce que venait de leur apprendre l'ancien disciple de son père.

\- "Ouah… ! Quelle classe… !"

\- "L'exercice est terminé. Vous êtes tous reçus. La team sept partira en mission dès demain !"

\- "Haï !" s'exclama Sakura.

\- "Yatta, 'ttebayo !" s'écria Naruto en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de l'Uchiha. "On est devenu de vrais ninjas ! Sasuke, Sakura-chan ! On a réussi !"

Sasuke le repoussa gentiment, un peu embarrassé par sa proximité, mais le blond ne se souciait pas vraiment de la gêne du brun, trop heureux d'avoir réussi. Il avait vraiment cru que son grand-frère allait les recaler, mais il ne l'aurait pas réellement fait, il les aimait trop pour ça… n'est-ce pas ?

Kakashi regardait le comportement explosif du blond avec amusement, les mains sur les hanches. Il ne ressemblait pas encore à l'adolescent de dix-sept ans qu'il avait connu, mais Naruto nourrissait pour lui la même amitié que celui qui hantait ses souvenirs. Peut-être qu'un jour, tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Peut-être aurait-il la chance de les retrouver malgré le Chiharu Fûin ? Si seulement…

Un petit bruit attira son attention et il se tourna rapidement pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Minato s'était téléporté sur le terrain d'entrainement et marchait tranquillement vers eux, une main dans la poche de son large manteau d'Hokage, un sourire doux sur le visage.

Naruto s'en aperçut et se précipita vers son père, surexcité, les yeux brillants de fierté, en saisissant au passage la main de Sasuke.

\- "'To-chan ! 'To-chan ! On a réussi ! Sasuke, Sakura-chan et moi ! On a réussi le test de Kashi nii-chan !"

Il percuta à toute vitesse son père qui le fit vaciller légèrement et le serra dans une rapide étreinte, les joues roses de contentement. Minato posa sa main sur la tête de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- "Félicitations les garçons", dit-il en hochant la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres. "Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de vous."

Le Yondaïme se dégagea de l'emprise de son fils et s'approcha de Kakashi pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- "Est-ce que je dois dire que ce résultat me surprend ?" chuchota-t-il discrètement de manière à ne pas être entendu des trois autres.

\- "Ah Senseï, je n'ai fait preuve d'aucune pitié avec eux. J'ai même failli les renvoyer à l'Académie, mais il faut croire qu'ils sont tout simplement destinés à réussir ce test", dit-il pour sa défense.

Minato arqua un sourcil pas très convaincu avant d'esquisser un sourire résigné et de secouer légèrement la tête.

\- "Eh bien, je pense que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te faire confiance. Après tout, tu es connu pour être un terrible professeur à la sévérité extrême, alors si je venais à réfuter ton jugement concernant nos trois protégés, les autres ne comprendraient pas."

Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur le visage masqué de Kakashi. En effet, personne ne comprendrait pourquoi le Yondaïme n'approuverait pas son jugement. Sasuke était un très bon élève, tout comme Naruto, grâce aux entraînements qu'il faisait de temps à autre avec Minato, Itachi ou Obito, et Sakura avait un très bon contrôle de chakra pour son âge. Elle était loin du niveau de celle qu'il avait connu, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'atteindrait un jour. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir compris que le travail d'équipe n'était pas seulement important pendant les combats, mais dans la vie de tous les jours. Ils étaient officiellement, à partir de cet instant, la team sept.

\- "Bravo à toi aussi, Haruno Sakura", la félicita le Yondaïme.

\- "Euh… Je… Merci, Hokage-sama", bredouilla-t-elle.

Le blond dégageait naturellement un charisme impressionnant et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée face à lui, comme bon nombre de citoyens du village. Cependant, la douceur de son visage et l'assurance qui se reflétait dans chacun de ses gestes contribuaient grandement à rassurer la population malgré tout, ce qui créait l'apparition d'étranges sentiments contradictoires chez les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas personnellement.

\- "Oï 'to-chan !" s'écria Naruto en se rapprochant de son père, suivi par Sasuke. "Je suis sûr qu'on peut te battre maintenant !"

\- "Hmmm…Vraiment ? Qu'en penses-tu Kakashi ?"

\- "Vous n'avez pas réussi à me prendre les clochettes Naruto. Comment espères-tu vaincre le célèbre Eclair Jaune de Konoha, Yondaïme Hokage qui plus est."

\- "On t'a laissé gagner Kashi nii-chan ! mais maintenant, on va donner tout ce qu'on a, 'ttebayo !"

\- "Naruto…", soupira Kakashi. "Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça tant que je serai ton Senseï."

\- "Il a raison", acquiesça Minato en hochant la tête. "Naruto, ce n'est pas parce que tu considères Kakashi comme ton grand-frère que tu peux l'appeler ainsi. Il est ton Senseï à présent, alors tu dois l'appeler Kakashi Senseï et le vouvoyer."

Le petit blond arqua un sourcil perplexe, pas très convaincu.

\- "Mais… Il reste mon grand-frère, nee ?"

\- "Eh bien", répondit le Namikaze avec un petit rire gêné. "Je suppose que oui."

Naruto sembla réfléchir quelques instants, un air concentré sur le visage avant d'esquisser un large sourire et tendre son pouce en l'air en direction de l'argenté.

\- "Alors ce sera Kakashi Senseï pendant nos heures de service. En dehors de ça je te tutoierai et t'appellerai Kashi nii-chan comme d'habitude."

Le Jônin argenté acquiesça avec un sourire. Si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, il ne le priverait pas de ça.

\- "Maintenant…", ajouta Naruto en jetant une œillade complice à son meilleur ami qui comprit le message.

Ils sautèrent en arrière d'un même bond en position d'attaque, s'armant de kunaï, un air déterminé et malicieux sur le visage. Ils lancèrent une série de shurikens en direction du Yondaïme qui se propulsa sur le côté par une poussée de chakra et les évita sans difficulté.

\- "On passe aux choses sérieuses 'to-chan !"

Kakashi les regarda quelques instants avant de se reporter sur Sakura qui était toujours attachée au poteau et qui essayait de délier ses liens.

\- "Laisse, je vais te détacher", lui dit-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant.

\- "… Arigatou Senseï…", répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement de ne pas avoir su se débrouiller toute seule.

Le ninja s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son ventre et commença à défaire les multiples nœuds qui reliaient les liens ensembles. Sakura sentit ses joues se réchauffer doucement sous la proximité de son Senseï. Cette chevelure d'argent… Ce nom… Ce masque… Elle jurerait l'avoir vu quelque part… Mais où et quand ? Il lui semblait que ses parents lui avaient déjà mentionné quelques fois le nom du Jônin mais était-ce pour une raison personnelle ou pour sa notoriété ? Elle savait qu'il était très connu, mais elle ignorait véritablement pourquoi. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait être un très puissant ninja, d'où son rang de Jônin et son poste proche du Yondaïme, mais pourquoi cette étrange impression de déjà-vu surgissait-elle en elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment d'être en mesure de déchiffrer ce que cachait ce masque ?

\- "Senseï ?"

\- "Hm ?"

L'argenté releva la tête et la rose rougit subitement. Leurs visages étaient étonnement proches et elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle proximité qui n'était due qu'à la grande taille du shinobi gris.

\- "Euh… G…Gomen", dit-elle en bégayant et déviant la tête.

Le Jônin ne répondit pas, et poursuivit son travail. Elle se risqua à porter un rapide coup d'œil et vit la très légère rougeur sur sa pommette non masquée tandis qu'il se concentrait. Elle soupira intérieurement, la tête toujours penchée sur le côté. Quelle idiote… Elle les avait mis tous les deux dans une situation inconfortable…

Elle sentit la pression autour de ses côtes diminuer pour finalement totalement disparaître. Kakashi Senseï venait de la libérer.

\- "Arigatou Kakashi Senseï."

\- "Hm", dit-il en hochant la tête.

Elle arqua un sourcil perplexe. Etait-il toujours troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Naturellement oui, ça ne devait pas être dans son habitude de se retrouver aussi proche du visage d'une adolescente…

Il s'assit un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, ouvrant un livre à la couverture orange, s'adossant au tronc d'un grand cèdre, observant du coin de l'œil le combat qui faisait rage entre Naruto, Sasuke et le Yondaïme. Elle ne pouvait aller les rejoindre, l'affrontement avait déjà commencé et elle n'oserait jamais envoyer de tels coups contre l'Hokage comme le faisait Naruto. Si elle en était seulement capable… Il savait déjà maitriser le multi clonage, avait un très bon niveau en taïjutsu et en lancer de shurikens ou kunaïs. Sasuke était du clan Uchiha, il avait un don naturel pour les arts ninjas. Qu'avait-elle à part un bon contrôle du chakra ? Elle poussa un petit soupir et s'assit non loin de son Senseï.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à la fleur. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, et en voyant sa mine triste, cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ?"

\- "Hein ? Oh… Rien Senseï…"

Il attendit quelques instants pour qu'elle change d'avis, mais la jeune fille resta muette. Il ferma son livre et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui en tapotant l'herbe sur son flanc droit.  
L'adolescente le regarda un peu étonnée avant d'accéder à sa demande.

\- "Qu'as-tu vu dans la forêt Sakura ?" demanda-t-il.

\- "De quoi parlez-vous ?"

\- "Lorsque tu étais seule face à moi, je t'ai plongé dans un Genjutsu qui t'a fait revivre le rêve de la nuit précédente. Visiblement, ça devait être un cauchemar."

\- "C…Comment savez-vous ?" dit-elle en pâlissant légèrement.

\- "Naruto, Sasuke et moi t'avons entendu crier."

\- "Oh…"

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle n'avait certainement pas eu une attitude digne d'un ninja… Crier face à une hallucination… Quel ridicule. Naruto et Sasuke ne se seraient certainement pas fait avoir.

\- "Alors ? Qu'as-tu vu ?"

Sakura releva la tête en le fixant quelques instants avant de la baisser à nouveau et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude. Pouvait-elle seulement lui expliquer le contenu de ce rêve qui la hantait depuis qu'elle était enfant ? Elle n'en avait pas vraiment peur, mais le désespoir de cette personne l'envahissait elle aussi et lui enserrait le cœur comme dans un étau, incapable de se débarrasser de cette sensation. Elle se retrouvait alors prisonnière de cette étrange impression qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Cet homme revenait sans cesse, l'appelant dans une plainte terrible, lui demandant de l'aider alors qu'elle ignorait tout de lui et qu'elle ne savait comment s'y prendre. Devait-elle l'avouer à l'argenté ?

\- "Sakura…", commença Kakashi, ayant perçu le débat intérieur de la fleur de cerisier. "Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai appris une chose… une chose que m'a répété plus tard à son tour mon Senseï, le Yondaïme Hokage."

Il marqua une courte pause avant de rependre.

 _\- "« Ne doute pas de l'importance de notre discussion. Il est important de confier ce que tu as sur le cœur dans des moments de doute._ _Peut-être en auras-tu besoin plus tard… ? »"_

Sakura haussa les sourcils de stupeur en entendant ces paroles. Se confier à Kakashi Senseï l'aiderait à trouver cette personne qui la hantait, et à lui porter secours ?

\- "En réussissant ce test, je suis devenu officiellement votre Senseï, à tous les trois, pendant nos heures de service. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas seulement un instructeur qui vous permettra de devenir des Genin accomplis pour ensuite gravir les échelons, je suis quelqu'un sur qui vous pouvez vous reposer, sur qui vous pouvez compter car je ne vous abandonnerai jamais à votre sort. Cela compte pour votre travail en tant que ninja, mais également votre vie en général", termina-t-il en posant sur elle un regard profond.

La Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses plongea son regard émeraude dans celui d'onyx de son Senseï. Une sincérité sans faille s'y reflétait empreint d'une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez un ninja de sa trempe. C'était comme si d'un seul regard, il pouvait lui transmettre ses pensées profondes et les sentiments qu'il ressentait… Mais n'étaient-ils pas proscrit selon la règle numéro vingt-cinq du code shinobi ?

\- "Senseï… Je pensais que les sentiments étaient à bannir chez les ninjas…", murmura-t-elle, les sourcils haussés sous la confusion.

Il dévia légèrement le regard, fixant le sol herbeux qui se courbait de temps à autre sous les mouvements de la brise. Cette question… Combien de fois se l'était-il posé étant adolescent ? Naruto… Sakura… Tous les deux y avaient répondu à leur manière, lui permettant de faire la paix avec son passé, d'aller de l'avant et de laisser parler son cœur…

\- "Quelqu'un auquel je tiens énormément m'a dit une chose un jour…"

\- "Quelqu'un auquel vous tenez ?"

\- "Uh hu. Une personne… une personne très chère à mes yeux… qui n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde…", avoua-t-il, ses yeux se voilant d'un sentiment de tristesse au souvenir de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Il ferma son œil visible, se laissant envahir par les fruits de son imagination où deux perles de jade le fixaient avec amour tandis que des lèvres douces goûtaient les siennes et qu'une main se liait à ses cheveux.  
Il ouvrit finalement son œil et fixa le ciel où quelques oiseaux volaient souplement entre les courants aériens.

 _\- "« Tu es un ninja, certes, mais tu es d'abord et avant tout_ une jeune fille _, et en tant que telle, tu ne peux te considérer comme une simple arme pour la garantie de survie du village… Tu n'es pas une simple marionnette à qui on donne des ordres. Tu ne peux pas occulter totalement tes sentiments. Tu n'aurais sinon pas pu te lier d'amitié avec_ Naruto, Sasuke et tous tes camarades de l'Académie _. Si ces sentiments sont présents en toi, comme en tout le monde, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est ce qui fait de toi un être humain. Tant que tu incarnes toujours ton rôle de protecteur du village, tu ne dois pas considérer le code comme la seule chose à suivre… Tu dois aussi suivre ton cœur… C'est ce qui te différencie d'un vulgaire pantin. »"_

Sakura reporta son regard sur le sol, plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Les sentiments, le code… Tout cela était en fait si compliqué. Comment devait-elle savoir si elle pouvait laisser parler ses sens primaires ou bien les sceller en elle comme le lui dictait le devoir du shinobi ? Mais Kakashi Senseï semblait avoir trouvé la voie à suivre, alors… devait-elle marcher dans ses pas ?  
Elle poussa un petit soupir. Il fallait supposer que oui… Il était son Senseï, son guide. Par conséquent, ce conseil qu'il lui avait donné devait être le bon…

\- "D'accord… Je pense que je peux vous expliquer ce que j'ai vu…", céda-t-elle dans un murmure.

* * *

La team sept a bien réussi l'épreuve des clochettes comme dans le manga, même si l'issue s'est révélée différente de ce qu'elle était initialement.

Heureusement pour nos trois Genin, ceux-ci ont eu la même réaction que dans la trame originale et ont remporté avec succès la victoire, leur permettant de confirmer leur titre de Genin ^^

Malgré cet événement réjouissant, Sakura ne parvient pas à se défaire de la vision qu'elle a eu dans la forêt par le biais du Genjutsu que lui a lancé Kakashi. Comment réagira Kakashi en apprenant le contenu de cette vision qu'elle voit en rêve depuis son enfance ? Qui peut bien être ce mystérieux personnage ? La personne que cherche tant Sakura peut-elle être celle qui hante ses songes ?

Les minutes défilent dans cette nouvelle trame temporelle et avec elles, les mystères s'accumulent de plus en plus. Que peuvent-ils bien cacher ? Quel avenir réservent-ils à nos héros ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	25. Chapter 25

**_Keichido:_** ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies beaucoup apprécié ce chapitre ^^ En fait il n'a pas vraiment arrêté l'exercice car le réveil a sonné quelques secondes après qu'il ait entendu Sakura crier, et que Naruto et Sasuke soient apparus en dessous de l'arbre sur lequel lisait Kakashi du haut de sa branche, si tu relis bien :) Mais oui il se soucie de ses élèves ^^ Ce sont ses trois petits protégés après tout et quiconque s'avisera à leur faire du mal se prendra un Chidori dans la figure XD Faut pas toucher à la team sept ou Kakashi sortira les griffes XD  
Je me suis efforcée de retranscrire du mieux que je pouvais la scène originale tout en y apportant mes modifications, alors je suis contente d'y être parvenu selon ton avis ^^  
Eh bien écoute en revisionnant cet épisode du tout début du manga je me suis faite la même réflexion ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange mais je pense que Kishimoto ne savait pas trop encore comment les techniques de ninjutsu allaient évoluer et puis il voulait très certainement donner un côté "badass" à Kakashi en montrant au lecteur qu'il est vraiment puissant. D'ailleurs on a tous réalisé à quel point Kakashi était puissant en commençant le manga. Bon après il y a eu Itachi qui l'a mis KO juste avec son Genjutsu, et puis au fur et à mesure du manga, toutes les techniques démentielles que Naruto et Sasuke ont développé et j'en passe beaucoup... ^^" M'enfin quand on commence le manga, c'est vrai que Kakashi est très impressionnant et qu'on peut constater que Kishimoto voulait vraiment donner un côté puissant à ce personnage pour contrecarrer son côté nonchalant ;) Du coup je pense que ça doit être une explication à ça :)  
Oui Kakashi se soucie beaucoup de Sakura (logique en même temps ;p) et il fera tout pour la protéger en la couvant un peu finalement ;) En fait, en dehors de la romance que j'ai instauré entre ces deux personnages, j'ai toujours imaginé Kakashi comme une sorte de grand frère de cœur pour la team sept. Kakashi apprend à connaître et à aimer ses trois petits Genin et on se rend véritablement compte de l'amour qu'il ressent envers eux à la fin du combat contre Kaguya lorsqu'il avoue qu'il les aime. C'est trop chou comme passage je trouve XP  
Pour ce qui est du rêve de Sakura, tu auras une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et des bisous à toi aussi ^ w ^

 _ **Dimiki:**_ Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :) Eh bien en fait, comme dans le manga, Sakura a été plongée dans un Genjutsu par Kakashi. Sauf que là, Kakashi l'a plongé dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait la veille, c'est pour ça qu'elle voit l'objet de son rêve et non pas, comme dans le manga, un Sasuke agonisant :)  
Ah ils ne pouvaient pas réussir aussi facilement l'épreuve ! ;) Kakashi les aime beaucoup parce que ce sont ses petits protégés mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va leur faciliter la tâche ;) Après tout, ils souhaitent devenir ninja et il n'y a rien de facile là dedans, donc autant qu'ils réalisent la difficulté et les dangers qui les attendent le plus rapidement possible.  
Naruto est très espiègle et n'hésite pas à le montrer autant que possible, surtout avec son père, tout en embarquant évidemment son meilleur ami Sasuke. Petit copain ? Ah ça tu verras, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, rien n'est sûr malgré les apparences ;) Enfin, depuis le temps que tu lis cette fiction tu sais que rien n'est aussi évident qu'il ne puisse paraître avec moi ;p  
C'est vrai que ça n'a pas déplu Kakashi de se retrouver aussi proche de Sakura, mais d'un autre côté, ça le gène un peu. Eh oui, ça paraît aberrant quand on connaît ses sentiments pour elle, mais finalement pas tant que ça. Kakashi est amoureux de la Sakura qu'il a connu, celle de 16 ans, or là elle en a 12 et lui en a 26 donc il est un peu gêné d'avoir une telle proximité avec la jeune fille qu'elle est. Mais si ça avait été avec celle de 16-17 ans, nul doute qu'il aurait totalement apprécié la situation sans aucune gêne XD  
Eh bien oui, c'était le but que cela te fasse penser aux anciens chapitres ;) Tant mieux si ça a fonctionné ^^  
Ah tu t'habitues à mes petites tendances sadiques de te laisser sur ta faim à la fin de chaque chapitre XD Mais c'est vrai que de cette manière tu as encore plus envie de découvrir la suite c'est sûr ^^  
Tu penses à moi dès la sortie des cours ? Eh bien eh bien ça me flatte beaucoup ! XP C'est vrai que mon style d'écriture a évolué en effet ;) A force d'écrire et d'imaginer des scénarios, on en vient à évoluer par la force des choses ^^ Et puis en grandissant, on porte un regard différent sur ce qu'on écrit aussi :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 _ **Lou:**_ Tu vas le savoir dès les premiers paragraphes de ce chapitre ^^ Oui je continuerai sur cette lancée :)

Merci pour ton commentaire ! :)

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Sakura serra sa robe pourpre de Kunoïchi de ses mains tremblantes, froissant le tissu souple à son touché. Il fallait qu'elle se confie… Peut-être serait-il en mesure de lui venir en aide ? Elle n'en avait encore jamais parlé auparavant, mais il était son Senseï à présent, quelqu'un avec lequel elle allait partager de nombreuses aventures par l'avenir, elle pouvait sûrement lui faire confiance… non, elle _sentait_ qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- "Je fais ce rêve depuis mon enfance…", avoua-t-elle en murmurant, son regard caché par des mèches roses qui lui encadraient le visage. "C'est toujours la même chose, le même schéma qui revient et qui ne cesse de me hanter…"

Elle inspira profondément, inhalant les effluves parfumées de la forêt que lui apportaient les ondulations de l'air sous la force de la brise. L'odeur de l'humus et de l'herbe fraiche enveloppait son odorat, tandis qu'une autre odeur se distinguait, plus subtile, boisée et musquée, plus masculine. Une senteur qui la rassurait d'une manière si aisée, si étrange… Une senteur qui envahissait ses sens et qui l'incitait à se confier sans crainte.  
Elle releva la tête en fixant son regard sur le combat qui se déroulait devant eux.

\- "C'est toujours cette même personne, pleurant en silence, d'où la souffrance ressort par chaque pore de sa peau, et qui demande mon aide…"

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause et leva ses deux émeraudes pour les plonger dans l'onyx de l'argenté qui l'écoutait avec une attention toute particulière.

\- "Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était différent."

\- "Différent ?" souligna-t-il en fronçant légèrement son sourcil visible.

\- "U…Uh…", acquiesça-t-elle en déglutissant. "Ce jeune homme… m'a demandé de l'aider, de rester avec lui… Comme d'habitude, je ne cesse de lui demander son identité et de lui dire que je ne sais pas comment lui venir en aide… D'ordinaire, il me regarde avec un sourire triste et s'efface peu à peu devant moi. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il s'est rué vers moi à une vitesse impressionnante et m'a dit qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de me retrouver… Et ainsi, lorsque nous serons réunis… je serai en mesure de l'aider…"

Kakashi fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Quel étrange rêve. De quoi l'effrayer à son âge, c'était certain.

\- "N'as-tu pas reconnu l'identité de cet homme ?"

\- "Non, je ne le connais pas… Le haut de son visage est toujours caché, et je ne peux voir que sa bouche et ses joues couvertes de larmes…"

Kakashi marqua une courte pause en proie à la réflexion. Qui pouvait bien hanter ses pensées à ce point ? ça ne pouvait décemment pas être lui, elle ne savait pas ce que cachait son masque, il ne lui avait jamais montré son visage dans cette époque.

\- "Tout ce que je sais", reprit-elle. "C'est qu'il doit avoir mon âge environ…"

Le Jônin au Sharingan arqua un sourcil. Un mystérieux individu qui avait son âge et qui lui demandait de l'aider et de rester avec elle… Serait-ce possible que… ?

\- "Ses cheveux, as-tu vu une mèche de cheveux, un signe, quelque chose qui aurait pu le distinguer ?"

\- "Non", dit-elle en secouant la tête. "A chaque fois, je ne vois rien d'autre que son corps et le bas de son visage, c'est tout Senseï."

Le shinobi poussa un petit soupir intérieur, déçu. Il ne savait pas qui était cette étrange personne qui peuplait les rêves de Sakura, mais il avait une piste. La personne en question n'était pas plus âgée qu'elle et lui demandait de rester avec lui… il en parlerait à Minato Senseï et à Obito. Ils étaient les seuls au courant du Chiharu Fûin et de son voyage dans le temps, avec Tsunade Hime et le Sandaïme. Peut-être que le sceau affectait les rêves de sa protégée ?

\- "Ce jeune homme… je suppose que c'est lui dont tu parlais hier quand tu t'es présentée, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui que tu souhaites trouver ?"

\- "Oui, c'est lui… Il a l'air de profondément souffrir et me demande mon aide depuis des années déjà… En devenant une médecin-nin aussi forte que Tsunade-sama, je pourrai être en mesure de l'aider du mieux que je pourrai quand je le retrouverai…"

Kakashi esquissa un petit sourire doux derrière son masque. Elle s'était toujours préoccupée des autres dans l'époque précédente, il n'était pas surprenant qu'elle ait acquis le même caractère. Si seulement celui qu'elle voulait trouver était celui qu'il pensait être…

Il s'apprêta à reporter son regard sur le combat qui se déroulait devant eux quand Sakura l'interrompit.

\- "Senseï…"

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la vit le visage figé dans une mine étrange, les yeux mi-clos, le regard vide de toute énergie qui brûlait habituellement dans ses prunelles de jade, comme plongée dans un état second.

\- "Comment se fait-il que j'aie cette étrange sensation…" , murmura-t-elle en portant une main sur son cœur. "Comment se fait-il que j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre alors que je viens tout juste de vous rencontrer ?"

Kakashi écarquilla légèrement les yeux de stupeur. C'était impossible… Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé sous le cerisier… C'était un événement trop ancien et, à cause du Chiharu Fûin, ses souvenirs de lui se dissipaient avec le temps s'il ne la côtoyait pas.

\- "Comment se fait-il que j'ai cette étrange impression de pouvoir vous faire confiance sans me poser de question et de savoir que vous veillerez sur moi… ?"

Le Jônin déglutit difficilement. Le sceau était en cause, c'était certain. Par un étrange moyen, Sakura ressentait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sentir avant que lui-même ne lui dise la vérité. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais c'était trop tôt ! Bien trop tôt ! Elle ne devait pas penser à cela et le sceau n'aurait jamais dû impacter son état d'esprit. Etait-ce sa proximité avec elle qui provoquait l'apparition de ces étranges impressions ?

Une douleur soudaine lui fit esquisser une grimace de douleur et il porta sa main à sa poitrine. Pourquoi le sceau s'activait maintenant ? Que se passait-il ? Il tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer sa souffrance mais elle s'accentua de plus belle ne voulant pas s'atténuer. Kakashi poussa un grognement qui surprit légèrement Sakura. La fleur fronça les sourcils, semblant reprendre ses esprits et sortir de cet état de transe, et s'aperçut que son Senseï souffrait d'un mal inconnu.

\- "Kakashi Senseï ! Qu'avez-vous ?" s'écria-t-elle inquiète en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

\- "R… Rien. Ça va Sakura", dit-il en prenant sur lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

Il était heureux d'avoir un masque qui cachait son visage. Celui-ci commençait à perdre ses couleurs rapidement et il serra les mâchoires avec force pour ne pas siffler de douleur.

Un peu plus loin, Minato s'arrêta brusquement faisant signe aux deux garçons de stopper leur offensive. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait senti le changement d'atmosphère et le mal être de Kakashi qui grandissait. Il se tourna en direction de son ancien apprenti et le vit respirer avec difficulté, une main sur le cœur, tentant tant bien que mal de rassurer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.  
En un éclair, il fut aux côtés de l'argenté.

\- "Kakashi, Kakashi", répéta-t-il en le tenant par les épaules. "Kakashi, reprends-toi."

Le shinobi au Sharingan releva la tête et plongea un regard onyx douloureux dans celui d'azur de son aîné, au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- "C'est bien ce que je pensais…", murmura Minato en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vos missions commenceront demain. Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations."

Naruto et Sasuke arquèrent un sourcil perplexe mais devant le regard insistant et sérieux du Yondaïme, ils ne posèrent pas de question et partirent du terrain d'entrainement. Sakura regarda l'argenté, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Mais qu'avait-il ? Elle était en train de lui confier le rêve qu'elle faisait depuis l'enfance et il s'était brusquement mis à serrer son torse avec une force impressionnante, comme s'il tentait de s'arracher le cœur par le biais de sa poigne.

\- "Sakura, vas-y toi aussi", le pressa gentiment le Namikaze. "Je m'occupe de Kakashi."

\- "Qu'a-t-il Yondaïme-sama ?" osa-t-elle demander.

\- "Oh rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps, mais après un petit contrôle de la part de Tsunade Hime, il sera de nouveau sur pied. Il est très robuste ne t'en fais pas, et ces petits désagréments passagers n'en font pas moins de lui un excellent shinobi, le meilleur de sa génération."

\- "Je le sais…"

Minato plissa légèrement les yeux. Connaissait-elle déjà la réputation de Kakashi à son âge ?

\- "Je l'ai senti tout de suite…", termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle fixa le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent intensément, comme si ce visage masqué et cette chevelure pouvait lui révéler ce qu'elle tentait de comprendre désespérément depuis son plus jeune âge.  
Elle secoua finalement la tête en soupirant.

\- "J'aurais voulu l'aider… C'était la moindre chose… il m'a apporté son aide lui aussi…"

L'Hokage esquissa un petit sourire doux.

\- "C'est son devoir de Senseï de t'aider, Sakura. Et comment aurais-tu pu l'aider ? Tu n'as pas encore acquis la capacité d'utiliser le ninjutsu médical."

Elle dévia le regard, en baissant les épaules. Elle savait… Elle était encore très loin de pouvoir accomplir son rêve…

\- "Ne t'en fais pas", lui dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. "Le chemin vers l'accomplissement de son rêve est long et parfois difficile à emprunter. Si tu te donnes les moyens d'y arriver, je suis sûr que tu obtiendras ce que tu désires le plus au monde."

Elle fronça les sourcils quelques instants, le regard mêlé d'incertitude, avant de lever les yeux vers lui timidement et d'acquiescer.

\- "Vous avez raison Hokage-sama… Je vais tout faire pour arriver à mes fins et devenir une médecin-nin aussi forte que Tsunade-sama."

\- "C'est le bon esprit", dit-il en hochant la tête, ravi qu'elle soit de nouveau d'aplomb. "Maintenant va. Je vais emmener ton Senseï à l'hôpital."

Sakura regarda une dernière fois l'argenté qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et serra légèrement les poings avant d'adresser un regard déterminé au blond.

\- "Vous prendrez soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Je te le promets."

Elle esquissa un sourire de soulagement et repartit du terrain d'entrainement, laissant Minato seul avec Kakashi. Le Yondaïme sourit, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Elle ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais l'attention qu'elle portait à son Senseï n'était pas commune en temps normal. Quelle étrange chose de voir cette jeune fille, totalement ignorante du secret qui l'entourait, elle ainsi que l'argenté, se faire autant de soucis pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pour qui elle ne se serait probablement pas autant inquiétée normalement.

Sakura partit rapidement du terrain d'entrainement, rassurée que l'Hokage en personne s'occupe de son nouveau Senseï. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas en mesure de lui apporter son aide, mais elle s'entraînerait aussi dur que possible pour que la prochaine fois… Oui, la prochaine fois, elle serait capable de lui porter secours. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas de son devoir d'être à tout prix celle qui lui viendrait en aide, mais elle s _entait_ au fond d'elle-même qu'elle le _devait._ C'était son Senseï après tout…

* * *

 _Hôpital de Konoha_

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et distingua par son œil onyx les taches encore flous d'une personne assise près de lui. Le décor semblait être tapissé de blanc et il pouvait sentir la caresse des draps fins du lit dans lequel il était allongé. Indéniablement, il avait dû être placé à l'hôpital.

\- "T'es enfin réveillé, mon vieux !"

Cette voix…

\- "Obito…"

\- "Ouais. Minato Senseï m'a prévenu de ce qui s'est passé sur le terrain d'entrainement. Il parait que la petite Sakura a voulu rester avec toi."

\- "… Sakura ?"

\- "Uh. Mais Minato Senseï lui a demandé de rentrer chez elle."

Kakashi ne répondit pas, refermant son œil vierge de tout Dôjutsu. Elle avait voulu rester avec lui… Dans un temps ou dans un autre, elle tenait toujours à prendre soin de lui…  
Il esquissa un petit sourire attendri derrière son masque.

\- "Oï, te rendors pas", le secoua légèrement Obito. "Je pense que tu aimerais avoir certaines explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Jônin aux cheveux gris ouvrit à nouveau son œil et le fixa sur son meilleur ami, avant de soupirer et de se relever avec difficulté sur ses avant-bras pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- "Je t'écoute."

\- "Eh bien, je crois qu'il y a une histoire de transe et puis aussi de souvenirs qui voyagent à travers le temps", expliqua le brun creusant dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler des paroles qu'il avait entendu.

Le nouveau Senseï de la team sept le regarda d'un air dépité et las.

\- "Tu n'as pas retenu en fait", asséna-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

\- "Si, si ! Euh... J'ai juste un peu de mal à coordonner toutes les informations dans ma tête", dit-il avec un rire embarrassé pour tenter de se justifier, tout en faisant de grands gestes pour détourner l'attention de l'argenté. "C'est que c'est pas si facile à comprendre !"

Le fils de Croc Blanc poussa un soupir en secouant la tête, légèrement exaspéré. Il ne changerait jamais.

\- "Moi par contre, je suis en mesure de pouvoir t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé."

\- "Minato Senseï !"

\- "Tu vas mieux Kakashi ?"

\- "Oui, je pense. Ma poitrine ne me lance plus autant que tout à l'heure."

Le blond hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- "La douleur disparaîtra d'ici quelques heures d'après Tsunade Hime."

Il s'approcha du lit de son ancien élève et prit une chaise pour se placer à côté de l'Uchiha.

\- "Kakashi", commença Le Yondaïme d'une mine sombre. "Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas anodin."

\- "C'est en rapport avec le Chiharu Fûin, n'est-ce pas Senseï ?"

\- "Oui", acquiesça-t-il. "Mais ce n'est pas tout."

Obito arqua un sourcil. Comment ça pas tout ? Comme si ce sceau n'était pas déjà un problème suffisamment important et contraignant pour son meilleur ami.

\- "Cette douleur que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure n'est pas due à ton rapprochement avec Sakura. Tu aurais eu la même réaction sinon lorsque tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois sous le cerisier à ses huit ans."

\- "Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi…"

\- "Je l'ai senti tout à l'heure, sur le terrain d'entrainement. J'ai senti cet étrange état qui s'est emparé de Sakura avant l'incident."

\- "En effet", acquiesça l'Hatake. "Elle était étrange… Comme dans un état second, une sorte de transe…"

\- "Que t'a-t-elle dit ?"

\- "Qu'elle avait l'impression de me connaitre… de pouvoir me faire confiance alors qu'elle ne me connait pas."

Minato dévia le regard, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés sous la concentration. Obito échangea un regard perplexe avec le gris qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il Senseï ?"

Le Yondaïme Hokage fixa ses deux élèves de ses orbes azurs, les sourcils toujours froncés, des signes d'inquiétude sur le visage.  
Obito et Kakashi eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Il était très rare que leur ancien Senseï paraisse soucieux. Son visage paisible et doux était très rarement déformé par de quelconques émotions négatives, mais ses rides d'expression sur le front étaient plus que révélatrices. Quelque chose de grave découlait de cet incident, c'était certain.

\- "Kakashi. J'en ai parlé à Tsunade Hime et selon elle, ce qui s'est passé est très clair. Des vapes de souvenirs de l'époque dans laquelle tu es allée ont réussi à lui parvenir."

\- "Co…Comment ?! Impossible !"

\- "J'aimerais bien…"

\- "Pourquoi Senseï ?" s'exclama Obito.

Minato soupira et reposa son menton sur ses mains jointes, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux.

\- "Il n'est pas possible que ce soit par votre proximité, ni par le sceau en lui-même qui est censé entraver ce genre de choses. Donc… quelqu'un a dû trouver un moyen afin de permettre aux souvenirs de Sakura de refaire surface."

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de baisser la tête, de grosses gouttes de sueur se formant de chaque côté de son visage, ses doigts serrant avec force les draps blancs de son lit d'hôpital.

\- "Quelqu'un… quelqu'un aurait fait ça ? Comment est-ce possible ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en tremblant, la respiration saccadée, sous le choc.

\- "… Je l'ignore Kakashi. Je ne sais pas du tout qui a pu avoir accès à cette information. Nous sommes très peu à connaitre l'existence de ce sceau et du voyage temporel que tu as entrepris."

\- "Il n'y avait que Sandaïme-sama, Minato Senseï, Tsunade-sama, Rin et moi", énuméra Obito.

\- "Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie Senseï ?" reprit Kakashi d'une voix faible.

\- "Tsunade-sama et moi…"

Il marqua une pause et gonfla ses poumons pour pousser un long soupir anxieux.

\- "Nous pensons qu'aucune des personnes au courant de la vérité n'a pu te trahir. De plus, Rin n'est plus de ce monde, donc ça enlève encore une possibilité. Une autre personne a dû découvrir ton secret et… par un moyen quelconque, a réussi à contrôler l'esprit de Sakura en se basant sur le pouvoir de ton sceau pour que les souvenirs affluent…"

Kakashi déglutit et releva la tête lentement, fixant le blond d'un air un perdu et confus.

\- "Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? En quoi ma relation passée avec Sakura peut-elle être profitable à cet individu ?"

\- "Je l'ignore, mais comme tu le sais, le temps est une chose très complexe qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. En voulant contrecarrer les pouvoirs du sceau, il est tout à fait envisageable que d'immenses dégâts en découlent s'il venait à être brisé. Cette personne ne te veut pas du bien, Kakashi."

Obito lança un regard inquiet sur son meilleur ami avant de se reporter sur le père de Naruto.

\- "Senseï… Qu'allons-nous faire ?"

\- "Je vais mener mon enquête et en parler au Sandaïme. Je peux lui faire entièrement confiance, nul doute là-dessus."

Il se leva de sa chaise et se força à esquisser un petit sourire malgré son angoisse pour la sécurité de son ancien disciple.

\- "En attendant Kakashi, je te confie le soin de t'occuper de la team sept. Exceptionnellement, en raison de ces circonstances, Obito sera ton adjoint."

\- "Hein ? Mais Senseï ! Je vous ai pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas enseigner !" s'exclama Obito, interloqué de la décision de son aîné.

\- "Je sais, mais Kakashi est ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu es le mieux placé pour t'occuper de lui et cette excuse est parfaite pour que tu puisses l'aider à n'importe quel moment en cas de besoin."

\- "…"

\- "Et puis, si Kakashi est présent, tu n'auras pas de problème avec le Ninjutsu."

Obito esquissa une petite moue indécise, avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête.

\- "Très bien. Je le fais uniquement parce que Kakashi peut avoir besoin de mon aide si une situation comme celle-ci se reproduit à n'importe quel moment."

Minato esquissa un sourire satisfait et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour rejoindre son bureau. Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'encadrement avant de murmurer, les yeux dans le vague sous la réflexion, suffisamment fort pour que les deux autres l'entendent.

\- "Madara qui revient d'entre les morts, le sceau qui s'active à cause d'une manipulation extérieure inconnue, un traître de plus parmi nous… Tout cela devient de plus en plus obscur et épineux à résoudre… J'espère que nous pourrons trouver la solution…"

Il disparut dans le couloir, laissant les deux Jônin seuls. Obito n'ajouta rien, le regard soucieux. Minato Senseï avait raison. Tous ces problèmes qui s'ajoutaient à la chaine ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Mais quelle terrible menace se profilait à l'horizon ?

* * *

 _Plusieurs mois plus tard_

* * *

Kakashi regardait le petit courant se mouvoir avec légèreté entre les pierres du lit de la rivière qui coupait le village. Quelques poissons jouaient à travers les remous, se cachant de temps à autre dans la vase, pour en ressortir aussitôt. La lueur orangée de cette fin d'après-midi se reflétait en particules colorées sur le prisme transparent de la surface de l'eau. Assis sur la rambarde du pont, il soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il était le commandant de l'équipe sept avec Obito qui le secondait. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de bons moments, remplissant au départ de petites missions de rang D, qui avaient rapidement énervé les trois adolescents. Ils avaient ensuite vécu une mission très particulière en croisant la route du célèbre Zabuza, l'un des sept ninjas Spadassins, Nukenin du village de Kiri, et de son acolyte Haku. La mission s'était révélée complexe mais ils avaient tenu bon. Heureusement qu'Obito était présent car il aurait dû patienter longtemps avant de pouvoir utiliser son Sharingan à nouveau. Il avait remarqué cela depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Il ne pouvait utiliser le Dôjutsu de son ami à outrance car son niveau de chakra s'épuisait rapidement et, n'étant pas un membre du clan Uchiha, le Sharingan drainait une grande partie de son énergie. Le duo qu'il formait avait pu donner un aperçu de leur puissance aux trois Genin, impressionnés.

Kakashi esquissa un petit sourire derrière son masque. Oui, cette mission avait été un succès. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura avaient beaucoup appris, tant au niveau du contrôle de chakra car ils étaient maintenant capables de monter aux arbres simplement grâce à cette énergie, mais aussi moralement. Cela avait été une grande leçon de vie pour tous… Zabuza et Haku avaient été des ennemis redoutables qui avaient eu le mérite de faire comprendre à ses trois protégés l'importance des liens.  
Après cet épisode, il les avait jugés aptes à passer l'examen Chûnin. Ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de devoir les confronter à des épreuves aussi difficiles sur le plan psychologique que physique, mais il savait bien que les trois adolescents y seraient confrontés tôt ou tard… ils étaient des ninjas après tout. La deuxième épreuve prendrait fin demain et il aurait obligation de se présenter avec Obito, Asuma, Kurenaï et Gaï au centre d'examen afin que la troisième épreuve soit annoncée. Ce serait très probablement des affrontements…

Des bruits de pas réguliers attirèrent son attention. Il ne tourna pas la tête, se contentant de continuer à observer la danse des petits poissons dans les remous de l'eau claire.

\- "Pas trop stressé pour eux ?"

\- "Pourquoi le serai-je ? Ils sont suffisamment bons pour pouvoir affronter ces épreuves", répondit-il dans un murmure.

Le brun s'approcha de son meilleur ami et prit place à ses côtés.

\- "Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que reflète ton visage."

Kakashi émit un petit rire. Il n'y avait que lui pour déchiffrer à merveille l'expression qu'il arborait sous le bout de tissu noir.

\- "Tu connais mes expressions faciales par cœur ?"

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça l'Uchiha. "Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on se connait en même temps. Enfin, ça ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça."

\- "Obito, je t'en prie", souffla Kakashi exaspéré. "Ne commence pas avec l'âge. La présence de Gaï me suffit amplement. Nous n'avons que vingt-sept ans, ce n'est pas non plus si vieux."

\- "Ce n'est pas tout jeune non plus. Et puis… ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on pourra attirer des jeunes femmes."

Le Jônin gris arqua un sourcil avant de secouer la tête.

\- "Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je ne veux personne d'autre qu'elle… Même si je dois attendre des années pour cela…", termina-t-il dans un murmure.

\- "Uh, je sais."

Le brun marqua une pause, fixant son regard sur l'horizon strié d'ocre et de rouge flamboyant, une petite brise soulevant les quelques mèches qui barraient son visage.

\- "Je ne pourrai pas enlever Rin de mon cœur non plus…"

Kakashi ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment à quel point cette douleur ne s'effacerait jamais, étant lui-même en proie à ce même terrible sentiment de manque depuis ses douze ans.

\- "On restera des célibataires endurcis alors", reprit Obito avec un rire dépité.

Célibataire ? Oui, il fallait bien le croire puisqu'il ne pourrait révéler son secret et son amour que sur son lit de mort…

\- "En tout cas, ne sois pas en retard demain", conclut le brun en sautant de la rambarde du pont, un sourire aux lèvres. "Je suis sûr que Sakura se battra comme une lionne pour toi", ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le ninja aux mille techniques eut un petit sourire amusé, fixant son ami qui s'éloignait du pont, rejoignant son appartement, en agitant sa main une dernière fois pour le saluer.  
Se battrait-elle pour lui ou pour Sasuke ? Après tout, il avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille, qu'elle était aujourd'hui, n'était pas totalement indifférente aux charmes du jeune Uchiha. Le seul réconfort qu'il avait face à cette situation dont il était secrètement jaloux, était le témoignage du journal intime de la Sakura qu'il avait connu. Elle y racontait ses débuts et son amour débordant pour le ninja froid et mystérieux que Sasuke avait été. Dans l'époque actuelle, l'adolescente n'était pas aussi éprise de lui. Il sentait qu'elle l'admirait beaucoup, mais cette admiration et cette affection avait également été présente dans ses yeux envers le Ninja Copieur après le terrible combat qu'ils avaient mené contre Zabuza.

* * *

 _Flash-back :_

* * *

Sakura avait réussi à échapper au dôme de glace que constituait la prison éphémère qu'avait créé ce garçon nommé Haku, et dans laquelle Naruto et Sasuke étaient enfermés.

Kakashi et Obito s'échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide avant de s'élancer à vive allure en direction de Zabuza. Sharingan activés, ils lancèrent autour du ninja Spadassin une série de kunaïs qui eurent pour but de le distraire suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils s'approchent de lui, puis l'un de l'autre. D'un mouvement commun, Kakashi brandit son bras droit et Obito son bras gauche, prêts à exécuter leurs mudrâs afin de réaliser une de leurs célèbres techniques.

\- "Obito !"

\- "Uh !"

Obito gonfla sa poitrine, malaxant son chakra et puisant dans celui de Kakashi grâce à leur connexion, s'apprêtant à se servir du traditionnel Kâton des Uchiha, tandis que le shinobi argenté se concentra pour utiliser le Suiton qu'il avait copié lors de l'une de ses missions.

\- "Moeru Nami !" (Vague brûlante) crièrent-ils.

La déferlante se mêla au brasier qu'avait provoqué Obito, créant ainsi une immense vague d'eau bouillante qui s'abattit sur le Nukenin de Kiri. Un épais nuage de vapeur s'éleva du sol et leur bouchèrent la vue quelques secondes, tandis qu'ils se protégèrent le visage des émanations de chaleur qu'avait provoqué leur attaque combinée.

\- "Tu crois qu'on l'a eu ?"

\- "Non, il ne se fera pas avoir aussi facilement… Obito, derrière toi !"

D'un seul bond, les deux ninjas se séparèrent rapidement, roulant sur le côté pour éviter le tranchant de l'énorme lame de Zabuza qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre avec violence sur leur cou.

Kakashi se releva avec prudence, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas un Spadassin pour rien. Zabuza était extrêmement fort et s'ils voulaient le vaincre, ils allaient devoir redoubler d'efforts et changer leur tactique.

\- "Je vous croyais plus redoutables encore, le très célèbre duo aux Sharingans", ricana leur ennemi. "Il faut croire que vous n'êtes peut-être pas à la hauteur de votre réputation."

Le Jônin gris arqua un sourcil. Pas à la hauteur de leur réputation ? Il cherchait délibérément à les provoquer. Pourvu qu'Obito ne relève pas !

\- "Hu !" souffla Obito, un sourire narquois sur le visage. "Tu es bien le seul à dire ça. Il faut peut-être croire que tu n'es pas aussi malin qu'on le dit pour ne pas te rendre compte de notre efficacité."

Le fils de Croc Blanc esquissa un sourire sous son masque. Obito n'était plus le gamin immature qu'il avait été dans leur enfance. Il ne partait plus au quart de tour à la moindre pique. Sauf quand il en était le responsable, mais c'était une autre histoire. Obito était un homme à présent, et un Jônin incroyablement puissant et intelligent. S'il avait eu un talent inné comme ce fut son cas, il l'aurait dépassé depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, leur puissance se complétait, ajoutant une symbiose parfaite au duo qu'il formait.

\- "L'estime de soi est importante, mais elle est néfaste quand elle est trop présente", poursuivit Zabuza.

Ses traits se déformèrent en un rictus malsain et perfide sous ses bandages qui cachaient le bas de son visage.

\- "Vous avez perdu. Ninpô, Kiri Gakure no jutsu !" (Camouflage dans la brume)

Shimatta ! Le démon de Kiri avait raison. Ils avaient été négligents, leur attaque avait eu pour but de faciliter la composition du camouflage. La brume qui s'étendait de plus en plus autour d'eux les empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit et le Sharingan n'y changeait rien. Autrement dit, leur ennemi avait maintenant l'avantage et ils ne pouvaient anticiper ses mouvements. D'autant plus que la précédente attaque n'avait pas eu pour but de les éliminer tout de suite, mais de les séparer. Avec cette couche opaque de brume, il lui était impossible de distinguer où était son ami. Obito était incapable d'utiliser son Ninjutsu sans lui, et Kakashi ne pouvait utiliser éternellement son Sharingan, son chakra s'amenuisant à vue d'œil sans la présence du brun. Leur séparation était le gros point faible de leur duo, mais ce fait ne leur était pas inconnu et leurs multiples entraînements avaient réussi à parer quelque peu cette éventualité qui pouvait se conduire au cours d'un combat. Le problème majeur concernait Obito. Sans Ninjutsu, il lui était quasiment impossible de gagner un combat autrement que d'usant de son Genjutsu et son Taïjutsu. Son Genjutsu était bon, mais pas aussi puissant que celui de ses cousins Itachi et Shisui en raison de son Sharingan unique. Son Taïjutsu n'était pas aussi performant que celui de Gaï, mais il était suffisamment fort pour s'en sortir. Non, en cas de situation dans laquelle ils étaient plongés à présent, il avait un atout dans la manche. Un atout constituant à la fois sa défense et son attaque. Le Mangekyou Sharingan. Aussi, Kakashi n'était pas inquiet pour son ami mais plutôt pour ses trois Genin, car si la situation s'éternisait, ils risquaient d'être à court de chakra tous les deux et ne pourraient pas leur venir en aide. Il espérait cependant qu'Obito n'aurait pas recourt au Mangekyou qui puisait malgré tout beaucoup de chakra dans les réserves du brun et ils en avaient utilisé beaucoup pour leur précédent attaque dont la difficulté de réalisation était supérieure puisqu'elle liait deux éléments non compatibles habituellement.

Un cri étouffé retentit derrière lui et le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna pour identifier la source du bruit, mais ne vit rien d'autre que la brume blanche du Suiton de Zabuza.

\- "Senseï !"

\- "Sakura !" cria Kakashi avec inquiétude, reconnaissant la voix féminine.

Il serra ses poings sous la colère qui l'envahit peu à peu et sa mâchoire se crispa. Le fourbe. Il avait très certainement pris en otage Sakura pour les vaincre plus facilement. Elle n'était qu'une Genin ! Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir face à ce démon !

Kakashi ne se démonta pas pour autant et sortit rapidement un kunaï de sa poche pour s'entailler le pouce. Il exécuta très rapidement ses mudrâs et sortit un rouleau à la hâte pour poser sa main dessus.

\- "Kuchiyose no jutsu !"

Des petites lettres d'encre apparurent sur le parchemin et la meute des Crocs Traqueurs fit son apparition devant lui dans un nuage de fumée.

\- "Minna, trouvez-moi Sakura à travers cette brume. Elle est aux mains de Momochi Zabuza, le démon de Kiri. Si l'on ne fait rien, il va très certainement la tuer."

\- "Bien reçu."

Les Ninkens disparurent sous terre, creusant un trou pour pouvoir attraper le ninja renégat.

Kakashi serra son kunaï, scrutant attentivement la brume qui l'entourait, écoutant chaque son pour se repérer et essayer de détecter la présence de Sakura. Il huma l'air, bénissant le ciel de lui avoir conféré un odorat développé qu'il avait tenu de sa mère, une membre du clan Inuzuka, d'après ce que lui avait dit son défunt père dans son enfance. Il parvenait à sentir les effluves légèrement effacées du parfum de Sakura. La brume pouvait bien occulter sa vue, mais son ouïe et son odorat étaient parfaitement opérationnels. A tâtons, il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la source de la senteur florale de sa protégée. Il sentit l'odeur métallique d'une lame et entreprit de faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter la salve de shurikens. Si Zabuza lui lançait des armes, cela signifiait qu'il se rapprochait de son but.

Soudain, il sentit le brouillard se dissiper peu à peu et une tête canine fit son apparition du sol.

\- "On l'a trouvé et immobilisé Kakashi", l'informa Pakkun avant de s'élancer à nouveau pour rejoindre la meute et leur prêter main forte.

La brume se dégagea complètement et Kakashi pu voir Zabuza totalement immobilisé par ses Ninkens, du sang coulant de ses plaies, Sakura gisant sur le sol, son crane saignant abondamment.

Le ninja aux cheveux argenté réprima un grognement de colère intense qui s'emparait de lui à la vue de la jeune fille qu'il avait juré de protéger au péril de sa vie.

\- "S… Senseï…", articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Dans un énorme effort, Sakura se releva, s'emparant d'un kunaï et le rejoignit à pas lents. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, son sang perlant de son crâne et goutant sur le revêtement de pierre du pont en construction. Elle trembla un peu avant de tomber à genoux. Kakashi la rattrapa immédiatement, ne relâchant pas son attention sur le démon.

\- "Sakura…"

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas Senseï, je vais tenir le coup. Et puis, j'ai juré de vous apporter mon aide à Yondaïme-sama…", laissa-t-elle en suspens.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils d'interrogation. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle réprima une moue de douleur et il la serra dans ses bras dans un mouvement protecteur par réflexe. Sakura ne s'en formalisa pas et esquissa un petit sourire, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus court à cause de sa blessure qui empirait petit à petit son état.

\- "Laissez-moi vous aider cette fois-ci Senseï…", murmura-t-elle.

Sans que Kakashi ne réalise véritablement ce qu'il se passait, Sakura disparut soudainement entre ses bras. Il releva la tête et la chercha du regard, terriblement inquiet. Où pouvait-elle être ?  
Un mouvement devant lui attira son attention. La Kunoïchi rose sortit de nulle part derrière Zabuza, toujours immobilisé par les chiens, un kunaï à la main, le sang perlant toujours sur son visage, une lueur de défi et de détermination dans son regard. Elle abattit avec force son arme en direction de la nuque exposée du Nukenin dans un cri de rage.

Kakashi agrandit les yeux de surprise. Elle avait utilisé un dédoublement, ne pouvant générer des clones comme Naruto, en feintant Zabuza malgré le brouillard pour pouvoir le prendre en traître lorsqu'elle aurait une fenêtre d'ouverture, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait l'avoir en l'attaquant de front. Elle avait retourné la technique du shinobi adverse contre lui en l'utilisant à son avantage. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente, mais il fallait qu'il l'avoue, Sakura l'avait réellement impressionné. Elle avait su faire preuve de sang-froid et avait prévu de nombreux coups à l'avance pour pouvoir mettre à terre son adversaire.

Obito le rejoignit en courant, pouvant désormais se repérer puisque le camouflage avait disparu, et arbora une mine ébahie face à la force que Sakura dégageait, son kunaï se rapprochant de la nuque de sa victime.  
Cependant, dans un ultime sursaut, Zabuza se dégagea de l'emprise des Ninkens et contra avec force le coup de Sakura à l'aide de son sabre puissant. La violence du choc projeta la Kunoïchi en arrière qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un cri de douleur. Sa tête tapa brutalement la pierre grise du pont et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

\- "Sakura !" s'écria Kakashi, prêt à la rejoindre pour lui porter secours.

\- "Non Kakashi, ce n'est pas encore fini", le reprit Obito en le stoppant.

Le démon de Kiri les regardait, une lueur de haine dans le regard, du liquide vital suintant de chaque blessure, haletant sous la douleur, la fatigue et la rage de vaincre ses ennemis.  
Dans un mouvement vif, il reforma son mudrâ, prêt à utiliser à nouveau sa technique de camouflage.

\- "Tu ne referas pas deux fois la même chose !" cria Obito. "Kakashi !"

\- "Je suis prêt !"

Ils avaient eu le temps de malaxer leur chakra. Alors, dans une symbiose parfaite, ils projetèrent un souffle de chakra sous forme de colonne de feu dans les airs qui vint se perdre dans les nuages.

\- "Ninpô ! Taiyô Hôsha !" (Rayonnement solaire)

Les nuages gris se délitèrent sous la force du jutsu et un puissant rayon solaire vint frapper de plein fouet le ninja ennemi dans une lumière aveuglante. Zabuza poussa un cri de douleur en fermant ses yeux meurtris par la trop forte luminosité qui avait failli lui brûler la rétine.

Profitant de l'indisposition momentanée de leur adversaire, Kakashi et Obito recommencèrent à malaxer leur chakra pour parvenir à bout du combat.

\- "Obito, maintenant !"

Le bras de Kakashi fut parcouru de flux électriques visibles à l'œil nu et Obito projeta une colonne de flammes ardentes. La nuée électrique vint se mêler au jutsu Kâton de l'argenté et la technique se métamorphosa en un chien de feu dont le pelage était parsemé d'éclairs. Dans un grognement redoutable, le canidé s'élança à pleine vitesse, les crocs dehors, prêt à terrasser sa proie.

\- "Denki no Hi no Kiba!" (Crocs de feu électriques)

* * *

 _Fin Flash-back  
_

* * *

Ce combat avait été redoutable. Haku avait perdu la vie tout comme Zabuza. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient battus vaillamment contre le terrible Kekkei Genkai du disciple du Nukenin. Gatô et ses hommes avaient ensuite été chassés par Zabuza puis par les habitants du village. Finalement, le démon de Kiri et son partenaire étaient morts dignement, ayant obtenus la reconnaissance de l'équipe sept.  
Kakashi avait félicité Naruto et Sasuke pour l'incroyable combat qu'ils avaient mené contre Haku et avait ensuite révélé à quel point il avait été fier de la tactique de Sakura. La force de Zabuza était incroyable et la stratégie de la Kunoïchi n'avait pas pu totalement aboutir, mais son plan avait été réellement bien mené. La jeune fille en avait rosi de plaisir sachant que son Senseï n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des compliments habituellement.

Obito les avait félicités à sa manière, toujours aussi excité et bruyant que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Kakashi en avait ri et leur chemin du retour s'était déroulé sous de bons hospices. Il avait remarqué, avec une joie délectable, que Sakura était restée près de lui durant tout le voyage, cherchant sa compagnie et son attention. Il savait bien que cette approche était sans conséquence, car le compliment qu'il lui avait fait avait grandement joué sur cela, mais il avait été tout de même heureux.

Le Jônin gris esquissa un sourire tandis que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon, le ciel zébré de rayons rougeoyants. Il avait su à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient prêts pour l'examen. Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

Après une succession de missions aux difficultés différentes, la team sept a grandi et a suffisamment mûri pour être en mesure de passer l'examen Chûnin, selon l'avis de leur Senseï et de leur commandant.

La première épreuve s'est déjà passée avec brio pour nos trois Genin et la deuxième est sur le point de s'achever. Kakashi attend patiemment de pouvoir retrouver ses élèves qu'il n'a pu voir depuis le début de l'examen. Il ne peut être le spectateur de leur réussite, puisqu'il n'est pas avec eux, mais il sait qu'ils ont su se débrouiller.

Comment se déroulera la suite de cet examen ? Les circonstances seront-elles les mêmes que dans le manga ? Ou la trame temporelle a encore modifié les événements et les modalités de cet épisode ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	26. Chapter 26

_**Keichido:**_ Tes théories sont très intéressantes mais tu te doutes bien que je resterai muette comme une tombe avant que toute la vérité n'éclate au grand jour ;p Mais je les lis avec une grande attention ne t'en fais pas ^^  
Pour la mission au pays des vagues comme c'est un passage quand même un peu long de l'histoire dans Naruto, je me suis dit que j'allais devoir le raccourcir ou bien l'histoire s'étalerait beaucoup trop et ça aurait, je pense, un peu ralentis le rythme. Cette mission est importante, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que malgré l'ellipse, j'en ai quand même parlé à travers un flash-back, mais je ne pouvais faire deux ou trois chapitres exclusivement là-dessus, ça aurait traîné en longueur sinon et on ne se concentre pas sur Naruto et l'évolution de son nindô, mais sur Kakashi, la relation qu'il a avec Sakura, son sceau des mille printemps et puis aussi la menace Madara qui rode. Donc, voilà pourquoi j'ai fait cette ellipse et je suis très contente que ma démarche t'ait plu, car je dois t'avouer que je redoutais un peu qu'elle ne soit pas très bien accueillie ^^" M'enfin tant mieux puisque ce n'est pas le cas ^^  
En effet j'ai fait un petit remake (moi aussi du coup XD) du combat puisque, cette fois, Obito est présent, et puis je voulais montrer un peu l'efficacité du duo aux Sharingans en vous faisant part des combats qu'ils auraient pu mener s'ils avaient constitué un duo, selon mon point de vue :)  
Si je te dis "c'est l'heure du d-d-d-duel" ça te fait comprendre que j'ai la référence ? XD Je voulais qu'Obito reste avec Kakashi car bien qu'il soit un personnage secondaire de cette histoire, il est tout de même important dans le scénario (et puis c'est aussi mon deuxième perso préféré donc je veux qu'il soit là, na XD)  
Oui tout à fait, c'est parfaitement normal et voulu de ne pas montrer les deux premières épreuves de l'examen puisque, comme tu l'as écrit, Kakashi n'est pas présent et, comme l'histoire est de son point de vue puisqu'il en est le héros, on ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe exactement, mais uniquement connaître l'issue de ces épreuves.  
Alors Orochimaru n'a pas quitté l'Akatsuki effectivement et n'a jamais menacé Itachi du coup. Néanmoins, comme il fait partie de cette organisation, nul doute qu'il cherchera à nuire malgré les changements par rapport au manga. Après, comme tu le dis si bien, avec moi il y a de grandes chances d'avoir des rebondissements ;p Je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir à travers ce chapitre et les deux suivants ^^  
ça ne me dérange pas de lire et de répondre à tes reviews, bien au contraire ! ça me montre que l'histoire te plaît et ça me fait super plaisir ! XP

Mille mercis pour ton commentaire ! X3

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _Examen Chûnin, épreuve de sélection_

* * *

Les éliminatoires avaient débuté juste après la fin de la deuxième épreuve. Aucun participant n'avait pu se reposer et reprendre des forces après les quelques jours difficiles passés dans la forêt de la mort. Depuis, les combats défilaient les uns après les autres, opposants des Genin venus de tous les horizons des cinq pays shinobis.

Kakashi, Obito et la team sept avaient rejoint l'étage qui surplombait l'arène de combat, ainsi que toutes les autres équipes avec leur Senseï respectif.  
Sasuke avait été le premier de l'équipe à commencer. Il avait affronté Yoroï, un Genin venu d'Oto. Le combat avait débuté en défaveur de Sasuke, son adversaire avait semblé plus expérimenté que lui. Il avait cependant réussi à inverser la situation en fin de combat en ayant copié une technique de Gaï, la fleur de lotus, qu'il avait transmise à son disciple Rock Lee que Sasuke avait dû copier avant l'examen à l'aide de ses Sharingans d'après ce que Kakashi pensait.

Sasuke revint près d'eux, un sourire fier aux lèvres, fixant Naruto avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- "Je doute que tu fasses mieux", dit-il au blond, les yeux emplis d'une malice qu'il ne réservait qu'au fils de Minato.

\- "Tu parles ! Je vais tellement réduire en charpie mon adversaire qu'il sera incapable de se relever pendant plusieurs mois, tandis que le tien aura récupéré d'ici quelques heures", se vanta le jeune Namikaze en croisant les bras sur sa nuque.

\- "Ben voyons, faudrait déjà que tu arrives à faire autre chose que du multiclonage."

\- "Je suis parfaitement capable de faire autre chose ! C'est simplement… ma technique favorite et avec laquelle je suis le plus à l'aise, c'est tout, 'ttebayo !"

\- "Hu", se moqua Sasuke. "Usuratonkachi. Tu ne dupes personne avec tes excuses bidon. Tache cependant d'être à la hauteur du futur bras droit de l'Hokage."

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant les paroles de son meilleur ami, avant d'esquisser un sourire ravi. Sasuke avait une manière bien à lui de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

\- "Quant à toi Sakura", reprit le brun en se tournant vers elle. "Ne déçois pas Kakashi après ton impressionnante attaque pendant ton combat avez Zabuza. Je dois dire aussi que j'ai bien envie d'être témoin d'une scène du même genre puisque je n'ai pas eu le loisir de le faire la dernière fois, même si j'ai pu en avoir un petit aperçu satisfaisant pendant la deuxième épreuve", termina-t-il, son visage marqué par son caractéristique air supérieur, suppléé par un léger sourire.

\- "Sasuke-kun… !" murmura Sakura aux anges.

Ce garçon si talentueux était intéressé par son potentiel et reconnaissait sa valeur !

Kakashi plissa son œil visible, un air contrarié sous son masque, face à la réaction un peu trop enjoué à son goût de la jeune Kunoïchi. Il avait appris que les trois Genin avaient été attaqués par les mystérieux ninjas d'Oto dans la forêt de la mort. Sasuke avait échappé de justesse à un étrange jutsu adverse. Il lui avait décrit la situation avant que son tour n'arrive pour les éliminatoires. Cet homme étrange avait essayé de lui mordre le cou, le sien s'allongeant à la manière d'un serpent et sa bouche ouverte en un rictus cruel plein de crocs suintants de salive. Sakura avait réussi de justesse à repousser l'attaque en envoyant une flopée de kunaïs dans la direction de l'assaillant, Sasuke étant dans l'impossibilité de bouger sur le moment et Naruto totalement immobilisé également. Le cri du blond avait eu un impact direct sur l'adolescente qui avait réagi au quart de tour, faisant un gros effort sur elle-même pour faire face à cette peur qui l'avait pétrifiée. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui serait arrivé à l'Uchiha s'il avait été atteint par la morsure, mais ils s'étaient doutés que l'effet n'aurait certainement pas été positif…  
Kakashi et Obito avaient reconnu la très célèbre marque de jutsu du Nukenin Orochimaru, membre du groupe terroriste Akatsuki par la façon dont le ninja avait attaqué Sasuke. Après en avoir été rapidement informé, Minato avait dépêché ses meilleurs ANBU sur l'affaire, dont Shisui et Itachi, qui avait été emplis d'une colère froide envers le renégat qui avait osé s'en prendre à son petit frère, ainsi que les brigades spéciales de la police dirigées par Fugaku qui n'avait pas hésité à apporter son soutien au Yondaïme, étant encore plus concerné par l'affaire puisque la vie de son fils avait été potentiellement menacée par un dangereux déserteur.

Kakashi savait que cette épreuve avait eu pour but de rapprocher Sasuke et Sakura, le brun étant quand même reconnaissant à la rose de lui avoir permis d'éviter une situation dangereuse, bien qu'ayant eu du mal à l'avouer, mais peut-être que leur rapprochement avait été un peu trop prononcé à son goût. Qu'aurait-il donné pour avoir le même âge que Sakura et ne pas être contraint par ce maudit sceau ! Il avait été considéré comme un génie quand il avait eu leur âge, ce qui était d'ailleurs toujours le cas actuellement, et Sakura semblait avoir beaucoup d'admiration pour le brun grâce à son attitude supérieure « cool » et son talent. Peut-être serait-elle tombée sous son charme s'il avait eu le même âge qu'elle, et pas face à celui de l'Uchiha. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de frustration. Quelle torture de devoir assister à cette scène où celle qu'il aimait en secret s'amourachait d'un autre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'il aimait, elle était encore trop jeune, mais elle deviendrait cette fameuse jeune femme qui avait partagé son amour. Alors, malgré cet âge qu'elle n'avait pas encore, il ne supportait pas qu'un autre puisse menacer cette place importante qu'il essayait de se créer discrètement et subtilement dans le cœur de Sakura.

\- "On est jaloux ?" murmura Obito à l'oreille du gris, d'un ton moqueur et amusé.

\- "N'importe quoi. Sors pas de telles âneries", grogna-t-il.

\- "Oh toi, tu es en train de me faire une magnifique crise de jalousie, c'est certain, et ne le nie pas", reprit le brun en pouffant.

Kakashi fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

\- "Ne te mêle pas de choses qui ne te regarde pas."

\- "« Tu dois veiller sur Kakashi, Obito ». Tu te souviens ? J'ai accepté la demande de Minato Senseï, donc je me suis engagé à veiller sur toi dans n'importe quel moment."

\- "Tu peux veiller au respect de ma vie privée alors ?" lança Kakashi sarcastique.

\- "Aucun problème. S'il y a quelqu'un qui s'en mêle, je l'enverrai balader loin de toi", gloussa Obito, ravi de pouvoir embêter son ami argenté en jouant sur les mots.

\- "Il y a bien quelqu'un que j'enverrai balader en ce moment", grommela le fils de Croc Blanc.

Obito esquissa un large sourire tandis que Kakashi soupira en roulant des yeux, exaspéré. Il ne changerait jamais, c'était indéniable.

\- "T'inquiète pas Kashi", reprit le brun, un sourire rassurant sur le visage, d'un ton plus sérieux. "Elle saura faire la différence entre l'admiration qu'elle porte envers lui, et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvera pour la personne qu'elle aime réellement."

L'argenté fixa intensément son meilleur ami sans répondre avant de baisser le regard. Et si c'était son admiration pour Sasuke qui prenait le dessus et se transformait en sentiments profonds ? Et si d'aventure, la personne qu'elle devait réellement aimer était le brun ? Et si malgré le destin qui les avait réunis une première fois, cela ne devait plus se reproduire ? Tant de possibilités étaient envisageables… Il était certain de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la rose, espérant chaque jour que le temps passe plus vite pour qu'il puisse enfin revoir celle qu'il avait aimé, mais qu'en était-il de Sakura… ? Elle ne le voyait que comme son Senseï pour le moment. Il savait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Beaucoup plus encore d'ailleurs que dans l'époque précédente au même âge, mais cela ne signifiait absolument pas que cette affection qu'elle lui portait pouvait donner naissance à des sentiments amoureux. Cela pouvait tout simplement se transformer en une solide amitié tandis qu'elle coulerait des jours heureux, son bras accroché à celui de Sasuke, ses lèvres embrassant les siennes amoureusement, alors qu'il les regarderait du coin de l'œil, le cœur déchiré.

 _« Kakashi. J'éprouve de profonds sentiments pour toi, et ce n'est pas une vulgaire fantaisie de passage qui changera cela. Mon amour pour toi ne changera pas, ni dans un temps, ni dans un autre. Je retomberai amoureuse de toi, j'en suis persuadée. »_

Oh Sakura. Si seulement ses paroles pouvaient se réaliser un jour.

Le bruit de l'écran géant de la salle d'examen le tira hors de sa réflexion et il fixa son regard sur l'objet numérique pour connaitre les noms des deux futurs compétiteurs. Les kanji défilèrent à vitesse folle sur le tableau et s'arrêtèrent finalement à deux noms : Yamanaka Ino VS Haruno Sakura.

La Kunoïchi jeta un regard en coin vers Kakashi, une mine légèrement contrariée et anxieuse sur le visage. Ino était son amie d'enfance, celle qui lui avait servi de modèle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant timide, subissant les moqueries des autres petites filles à cause de son front. Elles avaient gardé un bon contact au fil des années et Ino avait été heureuse de voir Sakura s'épanouir peu à peu. Leur amitié aurait pu se détériorer à cause de Sasuke, mais Sakura n'avait jamais osé se confier à la petite blonde sur le brun. Elle savait que son amie en était amoureuse, et elle aurait pu lui révéler qu'elle appréciait grandement l'aura que dégageait le jeune Uchiha mais ses sentiments envers lui étaient beaucoup trop confus pour qu'elle puisse révéler ce qu'elle pensait de lui à Ino. Sakura avait compris que ce sujet aurait pu nuire à leur amitié, aussi elle avait décidé de ne pas lui parler de cette admiration qu'elle ressentait, sachant par-dessus tout qu'un autre mystérieux jeune homme hantait ses rêves…

Sakura vit un peu plus loin Ino arborer une mine sombre à l'idée de devoir se battre contre l'adolescente aux cheveux roses, pour finalement fixer son regard sur celle-ci. Kakashi suivit l'échange silencieux entre les deux jeunes filles et posa une main sur la tête de son élève.

\- "Sakura, tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ne prend pas ce combat comme une fatalité mais plutôt comme une opportunité."

\- "Une opportunité ?"

\- "Uh. Ino est ton amie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de voir les progrès que tu as fait ces derniers mois. Ce combat pourra vous permettre de mieux connaitre les capacités de l'autre et vous avantagera à l'avenir quand vous partirez en mission ensemble."

Sakura haussa les sourcils de stupeur, n'ayant pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Kakashi Senseï avait raison. Ce combat allait leur permettre de renforcer leurs liens et de les aider à progresser pour qu'elles soient en mesure de mieux se connaitre.

\- "Vous avez raison, Kakashi Senseï", acquiesça-t-elle, une lueur déterminée dans le regard, un sourire franc sur le visage. "Je vais donner tout ce que j'ai, pour Ino et pour vous aussi."

\- "Pour moi ?" souligna-t-il affichant une mine stupéfaite.

\- "Haï. Je veux vous prouver que je pourrai toujours vous protéger Senseï. Vous, comme Obito Taïcho, Naruto et Sasuke-kun. Je serai la prochaine Tsunade, Kakashi Senseï, et je veux vous le prouver."

Kakashi esquissa un petit sourire derrière son masque. Oui, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Elle serait la deuxième Tsunade de Konoha quand elle serait plus âgée, comme avant. Une petite bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Le caractère de Sakura s'était affirmé pendant ces quelques mois après la formation de la team sept. Il n'avait pas hésité à l'encourager, au même titre que Naruto et Sasuke. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle s'épanouisse plus rapidement que dans l'autre époque où il avait appris que son double l'avait un peu négligé au profit de Sasuke. Son double avait été obligé de s'occuper plus particulièrement de Sasuke puisqu'il était le seul détenteur du Sharingan, par conséquent le seul qui pouvait entraîner le dernier des Uchiha dans l'utilisation du Dôjutsu, d'autant plus qu'il devait éviter que sa haine ne le consume trop, ce qui avait malheureusement échoué.  
A présent, dans l'époque actuelle, ces problèmes n'étaient plus présents. Sasuke avait évolué dans un milieu propice à son épanouissement, Kakashi avait donc pu tout autant s'occuper de lui que de Naruto et Sakura, n'hésitant pas à donner quelques astuces en plus à cette dernière pour qu'elle puisse narguer gentiment ses compagnons qui la suppliait, chacun à leur manière, de l'aider.

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent lui caressa gentiment la tête avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, plongeant son regard unique dans ses deux émeraudes, un sourire sincère et affectueux sur son visage masqué.

\- "Vas-y Sakura. Tu vas y arriver. Je le sais."

La fleur le regarda avec des yeux emplis d'affection. Il n'y avait que son Senseï qui réussissait à lui donner confiance à ce point. Par son regard onyx, il parvenait à lui véhiculer ses sentiments de confiance et d'estime qu'il avait placé en elle. Sakura n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi lui, le célèbre Ninja Copieur appartenant au tout aussi reconnu duo aux Sharingans, s'intéressait autant à elle, qui n'avait pourtant pas particulièrement de talent, mais elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Il avait fait naitre en elle les germes d'une confiance qui émergeait petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement. Peut-être avait-il décelé chez elle un potentiel après son intervention dans leur combat contre le démon de Kiri ?

Sakura lui renvoya un large sourire illuminant son visage. Elle ne le décevrait pas. Il en était hors de question.

Elle s'élança au-dessus de la barrière pour atterrir sur le sol dallé et se placer en face de son adversaire blonde, qui la regardait avec une lueur tout aussi déterminée qu'elle dans le regard. Elles allaient jouer leur statut, leur amitié, leur avenir dans ce combat. C'était plus qu'une simple confrontation au cours d'un examen. C'étaient toutes leurs croyances qui se jouaient en cet instant.

* * *

 _De longues minutes plus tard_

* * *

Sakura haletait, le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes, un œil à moitié fermé. Le combat était très rude et s'éternisait de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités à cause des quelques jours passés dans la forêt de la Mort, ainsi que ses nombreux jours d'entrainement qu'elle avait fait de son côté sans que son Senseï, Obito Taïcho ou ses amis ne soient au courant. Elle avait décidé de s'imposer ça, seule, tous les soirs, après les longues journées d'entrainement ou de missions passées avec le reste de son équipe. Elle savait que la voie pour accéder à la maîtrise parfaite du ninjutsu médical était rude. Aussi, elle voulait commencer à renforcer son contrôle du chakra, qui était déjà très bon pour son âge d'après Kakashi Senseï, avant de pouvoir débuter une véritable formation.

Ino en face d'elle était aussi à bout de force. La blonde s'était admirablement bien battue, usant de diverses stratagèmes pour la piéger par la technique du clan Yamanaka, le Shintenshin no jutsu (Transposition). Naruto avait crié comme un damné pour qu'elle puisse sortir des griffes de la prise mentale de son amie. Il lui avait dit de ne pas baisser les bras alors qu'elle s'était donné tout ce mal pour en arriver à ce stade. Si elle se laissait avoir par le sort d'Ino, elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur du but qu'elle s'était fixée et ne pourrait jamais trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait, qui hantait ses rêves depuis des années déjà, sans que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou que son Senseï ne soit au courant.

Cette intervention de Naruto avait été un véritable déclic pour Sakura. Elle avait repoussé avec une force impressionnante la prise d'Ino sur son esprit et avait réussi à retrouver le contrôle entier de son corps.

Kakashi avait été stupéfait de voir que Sakura avait pu s'arracher de l'emprise de cette redoutable technique propre au clan Yamanaka. D'ordinaire, il était quasiment impossible de ne pas s'y soustraire. Elle avait fait preuve d'une ténacité hors du commun. Il savait que Sakura serait plus tard une redoutable Kunoïchi, comme elle le lui avait démontré plusieurs fois pendant son voyage temporel, mais à cet âge-là, même en étant loin du niveau qu'elle atteindrait, Sakura était déjà très impressionnante. Même Sasuke, qui manifestait rarement un quelconque intérêt pour les autres, en dehors de Naruto, de son frère, Shisui ou bien d'Obito et de l'argenté, semblait particulièrement absorbé par le combat.

Etant en suite à cours de chakra, elles avaient tenté une dernière action en se ruant l'une sur l'autre, le poing levé, les sourcils froncés dans une détermination plus forte que jamais, un cri de rage s'échappant de leur gorge sèche, déshydratée après les conditions qu'elles avaient traversées pendant plusieurs jours.

Le coup avait été d'une rare violence, percutant à pleine vitesse leur mâchoire encore juvénile, du sang giclant en une grande quantité de leur bouche. Elles s'étaient effondrées sur le sol, inconscientes, scellant le match par une égalité qui ne les avait pas qualifiées pour la troisième épreuve.

Kakashi et Asuma étaient ensuite venus les récupérer, les prenant dans leurs bras pour les allonger sur le sol froid de l'étage qui surplombait la salle d'examen.

Le Ninja Copieur se posta en face de sa protégée. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa peau était marquée par les multiples blessures qu'elles avaient subis, et des traces d'hémoglobine s'étalaient au coin de ses lèvres. Dans un geste spontané, il essuya le sang qui perlait de sa bouche rose en portant sur elle un regard indéchiffrable aux yeux de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son histoire. Elle s'était bien battue. Elle n'avait pas pu mettre toute sa force dans ce combat, étant à bout physiquement, mais elle n'avait pas failli un seul instant. Elle ne s'était peut-être pas qualifiée pour la dernière épreuve, mais elle avait eu le mérite de renforcer l'estime qu'il lui portait. Elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à que ses forces l'abandonnent totalement, pour pouvoir réaliser ses rêves.

Il dévisagea le visage inconscient de l'adolescente en esquissant un léger sourire sous son masque. Oui, celle qui lui faisait face se rapprochait de plus en plus de celle qu'il avait connu. Bientôt, le souvenir se superposerait à la réalité pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Il s'apprêta à approcher ses paumes de Sakura, malaxant son chakra, mais une main se posa sur son épaule et le coupa dans son élan. Il se retourna et vit Obito le regarder intensément. Il fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser pourquoi le brun l'empêchait de la soigner. Bien sûr… Nul autre que Minato Senseï, Obito et Tsunade étaient au courant de ses quelques compétences dans le domaine du ninjutsu médical. Il ne pouvait révéler cet atout qu'il avait acquis pendant son voyage dans le temps, car dans cette époque, comment aurait-il pu apprendre ces techniques alors qu'il n'avait suivi aucune formation ?

Il soupira et se releva à contrecœur. Obito esquissa un petit sourire compatissant et tapota l'épaule de son ami avant de se reporter sur le combat qui avait commencé, opposant TenTen contre Temari.

Kakashi garda un œil sur son élève tout en suivant le combat et Naruto en profita pour s'approcher de son Senseï.

\- "Kakashi Senseï…"

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Sakura n'a pas réussi…"

Le Jônin gris ne répondit pas, ne déviant pas le regard de l'action qui se déroulait en contrebas. Non, elle ne s'était pas qualifiée, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi.

\- "Elle ne s'est pas qualifiée pour la dernière épreuve en effet", murmura-t-il en rectifiant les paroles du blond.

\- "Mais je trouve qu'elle a été très forte", ajouta Naruto avec un grand sourire, fier de ce que la rose avait fait.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire sous son masque. Elle avait été forte, c'était indéniable.

\- "La prochaine fois, elle y arrivera. J'en suis persuadé, 'ttebayo."

\- "Concentre-toi sur ton match, dobe", souffla Sasuke en croisant les bras.

\- "Qui tu traites de dobe ?!" s'emporta le blond en se retournant vers le jeune Uchiha.

\- "Sakura est déjà passée et nous a montré ce dont elle était capable. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en soulignant qu'elle ne s'est pas qualifiée. Elle en est consciente et cherchera très certainement à se surpasser pour réussir la prochaine fois."

\- "Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Je voulais juste…"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et lança un coup d'œil derrière lui. Naruto suivit son regard et vit que la jeune fille était réveillée et avait entendu leur conversation depuis le départ, étant sortie de son inconscience quelques instants après que son Senseï ait voulu la soigner.

\- "Sakura-chan !" s'écria Naruto soulagé de voir que la jeune fille n'était plus inconsciente.

Kakashi se retourna, ayant suivi l'échange entre ses deux élèves et fixa la fleur de cerisier qui esquissait un sourire maladroit face à la bonne humeur du Namikaze exubérant. Il plissa son œil visible, déchiffrant les sentiments qui enserraient son cœur cet instant. Elle était déçue naturellement, son regard reflétant une grande peine et une impuissance qu'elle avait tenté de combattre depuis qu'elle avait appris que ses nouveaux coéquipiers n'étaient autre que le fils cadet du chef du clan Uchiha, et l'autre le fils du Yondaïme dont les pouvoirs étaient reconnus à travers les cinq pays. Elle était issue d'une famille de civils n'ayant aucune réelle appartenance à ce monde de ninjas. Ses parents n'appartenaient à aucun clan et n'avaient pas de statut héréditaire particulier à lui transmettre, n'étant pas ninjas, ni de force incommensurable ou encore de techniques qu'ils avaient pu inventer. Sakura n'avait aucun avantage particulier face à ses deux coéquipiers, il était donc normal qu'elle se sente à l'écart.

\- "Je te laisse Sakura-chan", termina Naruto, un immense sourire sur son visage comme à chaque discussion qu'il avait avec la fleur. "J'ai un combat à faire. Tu verras, je le remporterai pour toi."

La rose esquissa un maigre sourire, son regard fixé sur un point imaginaire sur le sol. Qu'elle aurait aimé elle aussi remporter son combat pour eux, pour Obito Taïcho, et surtout pour Kakashi Senseï qui n'avait cessé de l'encourager et qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir déçu…

Elle poussa un soupir intérieurement et releva la tête affichant une fausse mine réjouie pour encourager son ami blond.

\- "Uh ! Vas-y Naruto, je crois en toi !"

\- "Arigatou Sakura-chan !"

Naruto la laissa et sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour entamer son combat contre Kiba Inuzuka, accompagné de son fidèle et adoré compagnon, Akamaru.

Sakura croisa un instant le regard ébène de Sasuke qui la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable, son visage figé en une expression neutre, avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos pour regarder le combat de son meilleur ami. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur son Taïcho qui regardait Naruto se débrouiller face à son adversaire, puis sur son Senseï. Kakashi la regardait avec le même regard impénétrable, impossible à décrire, qu'avait eu Sasuke. Que ressentait-il en ce moment ? De la colère ? De la déception ? De la pitié ? Non… Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne devait pas ressentir ça pour elle. Elle se sentait si misérable en cet instant. Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Elle n'avait pas été suffisamment forte…  
La rose baissa à nouveau les yeux, ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupé dans la forêt de la Mort cachant sa déception et sa peine, et sa bouche se plissa en un rictus douloureux qu'elle tentait de réprimer avec force. Ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement sous l'intense envie de laisser ses larmes couler, mais elle refusait de pleurer. Elle ne le devait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas paraitre plus misérable encore qu'elle ne l'avait été. Il fallait qu'elle devienne forte. Il fallait qu'elle leur montre qu'elle avait sa place au sein de l'équipe. Elle n'avait eu aucun avantage particulier dès la naissance, contrairement à eux, mais elle saurait se battre jusqu'au bout pour leur prouver qu'elle aussi était capable de devenir une Kunoïchi de valeur. Il fallait qu'elle se relève de cet échec qui avait tant de répercussions à ses yeux. Par n'importe quel moyen, il le fallait.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard_

* * *

Kakashi n'avait quasiment pas recroisé Sakura depuis la fin des éliminatoires. Sasuke l'avait immédiatement sollicité pour qu'il lui enseigne une technique suffisamment puissante afin qu'il puisse vaincre son prochain adversaire, à savoir Gaara du désert, Genin du village de Suna.  
Grâce aux relations diplomatiques qu'entretenaient Suna et Konoha depuis la naissance de leur Jinchûriki respectif par le biais de l'intervention de paix de Minato avec Rasa, le Yondaïme Kazekage, Gaara et Naruto avaient été en mesure de se connaître des années précédant l'examen Chûnin, permettant au jeune Genin aux cheveux rouges de ne pas sombrer dans une folie destructrice.  
Naruto n'avait pas très bien accueilli le fait que son meilleur ami veuille s'accaparer son grand frère et Senseï, et s'en était suivi une dispute entre les deux qui avait finalement été réglée par l'intervention d'Obito et de Minato. Il avait été décidé que les deux suivraient l'entrainement de Kakashi et de Jiraya, qui s'était proposé, ensemble. En fonction de leurs aptitudes élémentaires, leur entrainement avait été différent, mais ils enrichissaient les techniques qu'ils avaient apprises en travaillant ensemble à l'image de leurs ainés, Kakashi et Obito. En un mois, Sasuke avait appris à maîtriser le Chidori et Naruto le Rasengan. Par la suite, vers la fin du délai accordé avant la dernière épreuve, le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent leurs avait expliqué que le Chidori avait été créé car il n'avait pas été en mesure de fusionner son essence élémentaire de foudre au rasengan. Mais peut-être qu'eux en seraient capables s'ils s'efforçaient de continuer à travailler main dans la main et à privilégier leur travail d'équipe. Naruto avait été surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir créer une attaque ultime en combinant son Rasengan et le Chidori de Sasuke. Le brun avait accepté l'idée qu'ils pourraient être d'une efficacité redoutable s'ils parvenaient à combiner les deux techniques. Tous les deux savaient que le travail serait de longue haleine, exigeant une volonté extrême pour s'astreindre aux entrainement épuisants que leur avaient préparé Jiraya et Kakashi, et une totale symbiose entre leur chakra et leur style de combat afin d'y parvenir. Cependant, leur ambition de trouver l'alliance parfaite entre leurs techniques était plus importante que la douleur qui tiraillait leurs muscles à chaque fin de journée. Ils n'allaient certainement pas se décourager pour si peu.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura s'entraînait d'arrache-pied tous les jours. Elle ne participait pas aux entraînements de ses deux amis car elle ne voulait pas les perturber ou les gêner, alors elle se contentait de noter discrètement tous les entraînements qu'ils subissaient afin de les imiter dans son coin pour parfaire sa condition physique et mentale. Elle était fière d'eux, fière de leur bonne entente et de leur volonté d'arriver à se surpasser, ensemble, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amertume d'être encore une fois mise de côté. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas éprouver ces sentiments, mais suite à son échec aux éliminatoires, Sakura n'avait cessé de ressasser la discussion qu'avaient entretenu Sasuke et Naruto, et les regards indéchiffrables que lui avaient porté l'Uchiha et Kakashi Senseï après cela. Le Jônin n'était pas venu la voir après cette épreuve. Elle savait qu'il était extrêmement occupé avec ses deux autres disciples, mais une pensée la rongeait, s'imaginant que la déception de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent avait dû être plus grande encore que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Il avait misé sur elle, elle l'avait senti par ses encouragements discrets et indirects qu'il lui faisait souvent, par cette affection qu'il lui portait, et elle n'avait pas réussi à répondre à ses attentes.  
Étrangement, les attentes de son Senseï semblaient plus importantes à ses yeux que celles de l'Uchiha. Ce fait l'avait grandement taraudé, remettant encore en question les sentiments confus qu'elle portait envers le brun. Mais cela ne devait finalement pas l'étonner… Kakashi Senseï avait été le seul à voir en elle le potentiel qu'elle avait, contrairement à Sasuke qui l'avait vu pendant un petit moment comme une autre de ses groupies, alors que son comportement était loin d'être excessif comme les autres. L'Uchiha n'avait décelé un intérêt chez elle uniquement pendant la deuxième épreuve quand elle l'avait extirpé des crocs de ce mystérieux ninja d'Oto. Kakashi Senseï avait toujours été le seul… Le premier à croire en ses capacités.

Alors, elle l'avait peut-être déçu, mais elle comptait tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver son estime et son amitié. Elle se l'était juré.

* * *

 _Fin de l'examen_

* * *

Des plumes d'une rare blancheurs tombaient doucement devant eux, emportées par un souffle invisible. Peu à peu, les spectateurs s'endormirent à leur place, leurs paupières se fermant sans qu'ils puissent empêcher cette force inconnue qui les plongeait dans un profond sommeil. Les Jônin présents eurent un rapide coup d'œil circulaire en visualisant la situation qui se déroulait devant eux. C'était indéniablement un Genjutsu. Ils formèrent rapidement leurs mudrâs et rompirent l'entrave de l'illusion sur leurs esprit. Sakura, qui voyait ses amis tomber comme des mouches sur leur banc, vaincus par une fatigue soudaine, se libéra elle aussi du sommeil tentateur.

Soudain, une immense déflagration fit trembler le sol et les toits des gradins qui surplombaient l'arène. Kakashi fronça les sourcils et Obito se leva, suivit par Gaï pour identifier la source étrangère du bruit.

Un nuage de fumée enveloppait le bâtiment qui accueillait les deux Kage officiels ainsi que le Sandaïme, les empêchant d'identifier la menace.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'exclama Gaï.

Kakashi se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le bas des gradins pour mieux observer la scène et tenter de distinguer quelque chose à travers cette épaisse fumée grise qui enveloppait le haut du bâtiment au loin.

\- "Je ne sais pas, Gaï. Je ne sais pas."

\- "Est-ce que tu crois que Minato Senseï est en danger ?" souleva Obito en s'approchant de lui, inquiet.

Le Jônin gris ne répondit pas, plissant les yeux en s'apercevant qu'une brise dégageait peu à peu la visibilité. Qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour vouloir s'attaquer aux Hokage ?

Il sentit la présence de son élève qui se rapprochait. Elle arriva à sa hauteur d'un pas lent, totalement sous le choc de la situation, et scruta elle aussi ce qui se passait en haut de la tour réservée aux deux dirigeants de Suna et de Konoha, ainsi que l'ancien Hokage du village des feuilles.

\- "Kakashi Senseï, Obito Taïcho… Pourquoi tout le monde est sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la loge de Yondaïme-sama ?"

\- "Nous l'ignorons Sakura", lui répondit Obito qui sentait que son ami argenté était très occupé à sonder les environs pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. "Mais en attendant, sors Naruto du Genjutsu. Si quelque chose devait arriver à son père, on chercherait très probablement à s'en prendre à lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit à la merci de nos assaillants et pour cela, il faut qu'il soit parfaitement éveillé."

\- "Haï", acquiesça-t-elle en se dépêchant de rompre le sort en se précipitant au chevet du blond.

L'Uchiha reporta son regard sur le Ninja Copieur.

\- "Kakashi, il faut protéger Minato Senseï..."

\- "Non Obito", le coupa le shinobi gris. "Ce n'est pas notre rôle. Nous n'appartenons pas à sa garde rapprochée et nous ne faisons pas partie des ANBU. Notre rôle est de protéger les civils et tous ceux qui sont sous l'emprise du Genjutsu."

Kakashi se retourna pour fixer le brun qui afficha une mine ennuyée et anxieuse.

\- "Je sais que tu te fais du soucis pour lui, j'éprouve la même chose que toi, mais il nous demanderait très probablement de faire passer la sécurité des autres avant la sienne. Et puis n'oublie pas", termina-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, "il s'agit là de notre Senseï, l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, le redoutable et intelligent Yondaïme Hokage. Il saura se débrouiller."

Obito dévia le regard, les sourcils froncés sous l'angoisse que quelque chose arrive au blond et poussa un soupir résigné.

\- "Très bien. Je suppose que tu as raison. Alors protégeons les autres du mieux que nous pouvons."

Kakashi hocha la tête et s'approcha de la rambarde pour voir Sasuke, toujours présent dans l'arène face à Gaara. Le brun regardait autour de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et finalement son regard se posa sur son Senseï.

\- "Kakashi !" cria-t-il. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Le Jônin gris entreprit un saut pour rejoindre son élève, suivit par Obito, tandis que des ninjas de Suna en faisait de même avec Gaara.

\- "On dirait bien que nous sommes attaqués, mais par qui… je l'ignore encore. Tu vois cette fumée sur le toit là-bas ? C'est la tour des Hokage et une menace les entoure."

Sasuke esquissa une moue embêtée.

\- "Comment a réagi Naruto ?"

\- "Il est sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu mais Sakura l'a libéré. Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'il ait réalisé ce qu'il se trame."

\- "Kakashi Senseï !"

Le Ninja Copieur se retourna et vit Naruto en haut de la rambarde qui sauta pour le rejoindre, accompagné de Sakura.

\- "Pourquoi tout le monde est endormi, 'ttebayo ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fumée au niveau de la tour de 'To-chan ?" demanda-t-il affolé.

\- "Naruto, calme-toi. Pour l'instant, nous ne connaissons rien de l'état actuel de la situation", lui expliqua Obito. "Nous ne savons pas qui a orchestré cette attaque."

\- "Peut-être n'étiez-vous pas au courant de ce que préparait en douce Konoha !"

Les cinq shinobis du village caché des feuilles se retournèrent pour faire face à l'instructeur de Gaara, Temari et Kankurô. Baki les regardait en chien de faïence, leur lançant un regard suspicieux et prêt à dégainer ses armes pour les attaquer.

\- "Nous ne sommes en rien responsables de ce qu'il se passe", contra Obito.

\- "Vous voulez vous emparer de notre Jinchûriki, avouez !" reprit-il de plus belle.

\- "'To-chan ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !" s'emporta Naruto. "Je connais Gaara depuis l'enfance grâce aux voyages diplomatiques que Konoha a fait chez Suna et je sais que ce n'est nullement l'intention de 'to-chan de vouloir s'emparer d'Ichibi !"

\- "Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le rejeton du Yondaïme que tu connais toute la politique cachée de ton père !"

\- "Gaara est mon ami !" grogna-t-il. "'To-chan est moi sommes des Jinchûrikis nous aussi et nous savons parfaitement ce que statut provoque chez le concerné, tout comme la répulsion qu'on inspire aux autres ! 'To-chan ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Suna et Konoha ont d'excellentes relations depuis l'accord passé peu après la naissance de Gaara et moi ! Nous ne trahirions jamais cette amitié !"

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de surprise en constatant avec quelle détermination et quelle véhémence, Naruto affirmait cela. Il était vrai que le Yondaïme Hokage et le Yondaïme Kazekage avaient entrepris de sceller un pacte d'amitié en l'honneur du pacte d'alliance qu'ils avaient créé sous la gouvernance du Sandaïme Hokage pendant la Troisième Grande Guerre. L'intérêt de Konoha et de Suna était commun, à savoir la protection du monde shinobi et le début d'une ère nouvelle où les ninjas n'agiraient plus pour leur propre compte mais pour le compte d'une Alliance durable et forte. Il n'était pas pensable que l'un des deux villages trahissent ces liens solides. L'amitié qui s'était construite avait été entreprise par la libre circulation des deux Jinchûrikis principaux, à savoir Naruto et Gaara. Le jeune Namikaze était allé plusieurs fois rendre visite au troisième fils du Kazekage qui s'était aperçu que le contrôle du bijû à une queue s'avérait beaucoup plus efficace quand son réceptacle était entouré et non pas isolé comme il l'avait toujours pensé. C'était Minato qui avait proposé de tenter l'expérience afin de contribuer à aider Suna et à améliorer leurs relations. L'essai s'était révélé très concluant, permettant ainsi l'accord définitif de la signature du pacte d'amitié.

Baki regarda d'un œil méfiant le blond et s'apprêta à renchérir quand Gaara le coupa dans son élan.

\- "Naruto a raison", expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée. "Nos pères ne trahiraient pas le pacte. Ils y tiennent trop, tout comme la sécurité de leur fils respectif qui sont d'une importance capitale pour Suna et Konoha. Ce qui se passe n'a rien à voir avec nos villages. L'attaque est d'une toute autre nature…"

Temari et Kankurô échangèrent un regard inquiet, à l'image de Sakura et Naruto. Sasuke était tendu. Il savait que si une menace planait sur les Hokage, les conseillers allaient probablement intervenir eux aussi. Autrement dit, Itachi et Shisui seraient directement confrontés au problème… Il ne doutait pas de leur efficacité, ni de leur force, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter secrètement pour eux.

Des explosions retentirent dans le village, raisonnant tout proche du centre d'examen pour Chûnin. D'un geste rapide, ils s'armèrent tous d'un kunaï, scrutant les environs pour parer une attaque éventuelle.

\- "Kakashi !" hurla Gaï du haut des gradins.

Le Jônin gris se retourna et vit son rival pointer du doigt la tour des Hokage. Le Ninja Copieur suivit la direction que lui indiquait le Fauve de Jade. Le nuage de fumée s'était enfin levé.

Au sommet de la tour, enveloppés dans de longues robes noires aux motifs de nuages rouges, cinq silhouettes se détachèrent de l'écran de fumée qui se dilatait par la force du vent. Trois d'entre eux tenaient en otage les trois Kage, une lueur cruelle dans leurs yeux. Obito eut un mouvement de recul et Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Cette tenue… Akatsuki !

* * *

Sakura n'a pu se qualifier pour la troisième épreuve malgré les efforts qu'elle a fourni et les progrès qu'elle a fait depuis ses débuts en tant que Genin. Elle a la fervente et désagréable impression d'avoir profondément déçu ses camarades, mais plus que tout, Kakashi, son Senseï, celui qui a placé tant d'espoir en elle alors qu'elle n'est qu'une simple jeune Kunoïchi (même si nous savons tous à quel point elle est spéciale dans cette histoire ;p)

Néanmoins, à l'image de son meilleur ami blond, elle se donne du mal pour ne pas renoncer et baisser les bras face à cet échec, afin de regagner l'estime de ses amis. Arrivera-t-elle à ses fins ?

Pendant ce temps, Orochimaru a frappé pendant l'examen en attaquant la team sept et plus particulièrement Sasuke, mais grâce à un élan de courage de la part de Sakura, aidée par Naruto, le petit frère d'Itachi a été mis hors de danger. Seulement, dans cette trame temporelle, Orochimaru n'agit pas à ses fins mais pour le compte d'une organisation connue pour ses actes terroristes mais n'ayant encore jamais osé s'attaquer à un des cinq grand village ninja.

Grâce aux relations diplomatiques entre Suna et Konoha, établies par Minato et le Yondaïme Kazekage, Rasa, les ninjas de Suna n'ont pu fomenter de complot contre le village caché des feuilles. Les ninjas d'Oto n'existent pas non plus puisque Orochimaru n'a pas quitté l'Akatsuki. Cependant, les réjouissances ne sont pas au rendez-vous.

L'Akatsuki est bel et bien de la partie et, cette fois, Konoha est sur le point d'affronter une menace bien plus conséquente que la seule présence d'Orochimaru et de ses ninjas d'Oto.

Les shinobis de Suna et Konoha réussiront-ils à repousser cette attaque ? Les Kage parviendront-ils à échapper à la menace qui les a touché directement ? Comment nos héros s'en sortiront-ils face au danger imminent ?

Madara en profitera-t-il pour faire une nouvelle apparition ? Que manigance-t-il réellement ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	27. Chapter 27

_**Keichido:**_ Ah c'est sûr que là tu es bien parti pour devenir un Trelawney bis XD Je ne pouvais pas laisser l'examen Chûnin sans retournement de sitution comme tu l'as écrit, bien évidemment ;p Laisser tranquille les personnages ? Ce serait mal me connaître ^^ (rire sadique)  
Tout à fait ! Je me suis dit que si Minato avait été encore en vie, il aurait sûrement fait en sorte que l'alliance militaire entre Suna et Konoha, pendant la 3ème Guerre ninja, se développe en quelque chose d'encore plus profitable pour Konoha, et par la même occasion pour Suna également. Et puis de cette manière Rasa, le Kazekage actuel, ne transforme pas ce pauvre Gaara en un terrible enfant tueur ^^''  
Suna profite aussi de la puissance du pays du feu pour avoir un soutien financier grâce au commerce qui s'est développé et renforcé entre les deux pays notamment pour les armes militaires. Ils restent tout de même des puissances indépendantes mais on va dire que c'est un peu comme notre collaboration France/Allemagne pour l'Europe :)  
En fait, Naruto a réussi à faire réagir Sakura en criant à plein poumons le nom de son meilleur ami et elle lui a lancé des kunaïs pour déstabiliser Orochimaru. ça ne l'a pas repoussé en soi mais ça a eu le mérite de laisser un peu de temps à Sasuke pour qu'il puisse à son tour riposter un peu plus fortement, qu'il libère Naruto et qu'ils s'enfuient tous les trois. De plus, grâce à la surveillance qu'a mis en place Minato (qui se méfie à cause de Madara) par le biais d'Itachi et de Shisui et des ninjas sous leurs ordres autour de la forêt de la mort, Itachi a pu rapidement se rendre compte de la présence du Nukenin et a donc pu le prendre en chasse, ce qui a empêché Orochimaru de poursuivre Sasuke. Je ne l'ai pas écrit mais c'est ainsi que je voyais la situation :) Bon j'aurais pu le décrire mais comme Kakashi n'était pas confronté à la situation, je ne l'ai pas écrit finalement ^^  
D'ailleurs, comme tu m'as posé la question et que les prochains chapitres ne le décrivent pas, puisque ça ne concerne pas Kakashi, il s'agit plus d'une avidité personnelle de la part d'Orochimaru qui était sensé infiltrer le village discrètement mais qui en a profité pour se faire un petit casse-croûte si je puis dire XD  
Ah pour ce qui est de Minato, tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre c'est sûr ;p  
Je ne peux rien te dire pour ce qui est du potentiel ou pas Happy ending tu t'en doutes bien ;) mais la partie trois entrera réellement dans le vif du sujet, à savoir l'évolution de leur relation ^^

Des bisous à toi aussi et merci infiniment pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 _ **Loi:**_ Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait autant plu tout comme ma fiction de manière générale ^ w ^ Non effectivement, le caractère de Sakura a un peu changé par rapport au manga puisque Sasuke n'est plus celui qui occupe ses pensées, contrairement à ce mystérieux individu qui peuple ses rêves depuis son enfance ;p  
Oui c'est ça, il s'agit du Sandaïme (qui est présent en raison de son ancien poste de dirigeant), de Minato et du Kazekage :)  
Ce chapitre et le suivant te donneront des réponses quant au sort qui attend les trois Kage :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 _ **Dimiki:**_ Contente qu'il t'ait plu ^^ Oui Kakashi est très possessif on va dire XD Hehe je ne peux rien te dire en effet mais c'est sûr que Naruto occupe une grande place dans le cœur de Sasuke ;p En effet, le fait que Sakura ait perdu ne change strictement rien pour Kakashi. Il connaît sa force et sait ce dont elle est capable. Il ne va pas la juger sur un simple combat d'éliminatoires alors qu'elle était exténuée après son séjour éreintant dans la forêt de la Mort :) Mais par manque de dialogue entre les deux, la pauvre Sakura a la terrible impression de ne pas avoir satisfait les attentes de son précieux Senseï... :/ et hélas pour les deux, comme dans le manga, Kakashi, Sasuke, avec en plus cette fois-ci Naruto et Jiraya, tous ensembles, sont très pris et s'entraînent à l'extérieur du village tous les jours, du matin jusqu'au soir, donc il est difficile pour Kakashi d'aller s'entretenir avec Sakura alors que deux énergumènes le sollicitent presque h24 ^^''  
Pour ce qui est des sentiments... Tu auras toute la partie 3 pour le découvrir ;)  
Pour le moment on se concentre essentiellement sur l'entraînement de Naruto et de Sasuke car c'est ainsi que ça se passe dans le manga, mais ne t'en fais pas pour Sakura, les choses arrivent petit à petit ;)  
Oui effectivement ! J'ai trouvé ça très important que Suna et Konoha établissent une alliance solide, plus axée sur une amitié politique à présent, et qui sera importante pour la suite des événements dans la partie trois :) Gaara tire profit de cette alliance c'est sûr et tant mieux pour lui ! ^^  
Oui Minato également, car je voulais faire un parallèle avec le manga où le Sandaïme se fait tout de même prendre au piège par Orochimaru. Bon ici, ce n'est pas lui tout seul mais l'Akatsuki, du coup ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil mais en même temps l'histoire a tellement changé depuis le retour dans le temps de Kakashi que ça n'est pas étonnant ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité qui me font très plaisir ! ^^

 _ **Tanyddraig:**_ Eh bien je suis très très heureuse d'apprendre que mon histoire te suscite autant d'émotions et d'excitation, et je ne peux que confirmer tes propos concernant ta théorie sur les événements à venir : Beaucoup de choses vont encore évoluer ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! :D

 _ **Kahina:**_ Première review qui mérite un énorme remerciement de ma part ^ w ^ ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur que tu aimes autant mon histoire et cela m'encourage énormément à continuer à écrire d'autres fictions (puisque celle-ci est entièrement rédigée) avec le même style d'écriture :)  
Je suis une très grande fan de ce couple moi aussi (ça s'est vu non ? XD) alors je ne peux qu'abonder dans ton sens ;p Ce couple AURAIT DÛ voir le jour dans la trame originale c'est certain ! Surtout avec les petites marques d'affection que Kishimoto a glissé à la fin du manga entre les deux ;)  
J'aime bien le NaruSaku aussi, c'est un couple sympa :) D'ailleurs la femme de Kishimoto aurait demandé à son mari de les mettre ensemble à la fin du manga et l'aurait engueulé au moment elle a appris que ce serait finalement du SasuSaku XD mais, comme tu dis, il y a un petit truc en plus avec le KakaSaku ;p  
Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! Je m'efforce de produire un contenu agréable pour les lecteurs et je suis contente qu'il soit à ton goût :)  
La relation entre Kakashi et Sakura est loin d'avoir terminée son évolution ! Il y a encore toute la partie trois qui suit après ;) Kakashi est très possessif avec SA Sakura en effet ;p Je trouve ça mignon de l'imaginer ainsi ^^  
Je ne peux rien te révéler malheureusement concernant Naruto et Sasuke, mais tant mieux si leur relation actuelle te plaît ^^  
Oui c'est vrai que la présence du sceau des mille printemps rend leur histoire un peu impossible et je trouve que cela prête bien à une histoire tournant autour de la romance :)  
A vrai dire tes théories sont très intéressantes et pour tout te dire, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé ^^'' mais cela aurait pu faire l'objet d'une très belle révélation si cela avait été le cas :) Pour celui qui hante les rêves de Sakura, tu en sauras un peu plus dans le chapitre prochain :)

Mille mercis pour ton très gentil commentaire et tous ces compliments et encouragements que tu m'as fait ! ^ w ^

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Les cinq silhouettes se dégagèrent de l'emprise de l'écran de fumée qui les entourait. Kakashi eut le temps de les détailler attentivement, reconnaissant trois d'entre eux.

\- "Celui avec le grand sabre couvert de bandages : Hoshigaki Kisame. Nukenin du village de Kiri, ancien membre des Spadassins de Kiri, aussi nommé le bijû sans queue. Le deuxième avec les cheveux blonds : Deidara, spécialiste des bombes et ancien membre de l'unité spéciale des bombardements d'Iwagakure. Le troisième est Orochimaru. Nukenin de Konoha et ancien disciple du Sandaïme. C'est lui qui a tenté de t'attaquer Sasuke. Fais très attention à lui car il cherchera peut-être à t'atteindre une nouvelle fois. Et enfin…"

\- "L'homme masqué…", murmura Obito en déglutissant difficilement en regardant son meilleur ami, une lueur paniquée dans le regard. "Kakashi…"

Le Jônin gris ne répondit pas. Leurs soupçons concernant Madara semblaient se confirmer. L'homme masqué avait le même aspect que celui qui avait provoqué l'apparition de Kyûbi à la naissance de Naruto. Sa corpulence semblait cependant légèrement différente. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait là d'un nouveau corps qu'il s'était approprié. Obito avait de quoi être perturbé par cette apparition, il avait été le précédent corps manipulé après tout…

\- "L'homme à queue de scorpions", compléta Baki, "s'appelle Sasori. C'est un marionnettiste et Nukenin de Suna… Il est extrêmement puissant et a la réputation d'avoir conquis un pays entier tout seul."

Les Genins réprimèrent des frissons qui parcoururent leur échine. Kankurô était lui aussi marionnettiste, mais il n'était certainement pas du niveau de Sasori. Si une telle menace planait sur Konoha, cela allait s'avérer extrêmement compliqué de leurs tenir tête.

\- "'To-chan", murmura Naruto, son regard porté sur le bâtiment réservé aux Hokage. "Kashi nii-chan, Obito nii-chan, 'to-chan est sous leur emprise !" s'écria-t-il avec angoisse en reprenant les surnoms qu'il leurs donnait quand ils n'étaient pas en service. "Il faut aller l'aider !"

\- "Naruto, les ANBU vont aller les aider, avec Itachi et Shisui aussi. Tsunade Hime sera présente également, tu sais à quel point elle peut être redoutable, n'est-ce pas ?" le rassura l'Uchiha au Sharingan unique. "Minato Senseï va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant, il faut chercher un moyen d'aider les autres."

Un grand bruit retentit derrière eux et ils se retournèrent tous d'une traite, s'armant de leurs kunaïs.

\- "Vous devriez surtout vous occuper de votre propre sécurité d'abord", ricana une voix grave.

Sasori avait atterri en face d'eux, ses centaines de pantins déjà en place.

\- "Votre pauvre village ne va pas tenir le coup face à notre assaut et sans Konoha, votre alliance volera en éclat et Suna se retrouvera à nouveau seul face aux autres villages shinobis."

\- "Pourquoi fomentez-vous ça !" s'écria Baki hors de lui.

\- "Va savoir… !" ricana de plus belle Sasori.

Sans plus attendre, sa bouche mécanique s'ouvrit et des fils de chakra se relièrent aux pantins qui se ruèrent à plein vitesse sur les shinobis de Suna et de Konoha.

* * *

 _Tour des Hokage_

* * *

Minato regardait avec une attention toute particulière le ninja masqué qui lui faisait face. Il s'était téléporté sur le toit de la tour, après avoir eu la confirmation du Sandaïme, aux prises des mains d'Orochimaru, et du Kazekage, aux prises des mains de Kisame, qu'ils pouvaient gérer la situation de leur côté.

Le blond porta un regard grave sur cet étrange personnage qu'il avait déjà affronté auparavant.

\- "Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- "Pensais-tu réellement que j'allais laisser Konoha vivre éternellement sous l'égide d'Hokage tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres ?"

\- "Nous sommes dans une ère de paix que nous instaurons petit à petit avec les autres villages. En quoi est-ce de l'incompétence ?" gronda le Namikaze.

\- "Crois-tu réellement que cette alliance durera alors que la mentalité des shinobis demeure inchangée ? Cet état n'est qu'éphémère et se brisera au moindre signe de faiblesse d'un des deux villages ! La politique d'Hashirama ne sera jamais la bonne."

\- "Ainsi donc j'avais raison. Tu es bien Uchiha Madara."

L'homme au masque orange pencha la tête sur le côté, ses bras croisés, un petit rire moqueur s'échappant de sa gorge.

\- "C'est ce qui te préoccupait tant ? Tu aurais mieux fait de surveiller ton village au lieu de chercher à connaitre à tout prix mon identité."

\- "Je l'ai surveillé !"

\- "Pas assez visiblement. Aurais-tu oublié de boucher les éventuelles fuites ?"

Minato fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Que voulait-il dire ?

\- "Ainsi donc tu ne sais pas", se moqua le renégat, ronronnant d'un plaisir malsain de donner des informations déroutantes à son adversaire. "Qui aurait pu penser que Konoha pourrissait de l'intérieur ? Les feuilles ont beau être vertes, les racines n'en sont pas moins gangrenées !"

Les racines… Mais il avait pourtant pris les mesures nécessaires pour écarter tous les possibles fauteurs de trouble du pouvoir !

\- "J'ai écarté de la scène politique toutes les éventuelles nuisances, je ne vois pas en quoi le système est corrompu à présent", reprit-il de sa voix calme et froide.

\- "Pauvre petit novice", railla Madara. "Tu es beaucoup trop naïf ! Comment as-tu pu décrocher le titre d'Hokage avec une mentalité aussi crédule ?"

Le Yondaïme serra les poings avec force. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse emporter par la colère et qu'il réponde à l'attaque verbale de ce Nukenin.

\- "Comment peux-tu parler de paix et de prospérité quand tu n'es pas même pas au courant de la face cachée de Konoha ?"

\- "Puisque tu connais si bien les rouages du village ainsi que ses moindres parts d'ombre, pourquoi ne te ferais-tu pas le plaisir d'étaler ta connaissance ?" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tentant d'extirper des informations.

Madara plissa son œil visible à travers le masque de manière amusée.

\- "Tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins ainsi Namikaze Minato. Mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'accepte de te révéler, c'est l'heure de ta fin. Elle va se signer aujourd'hui !"

\- "Encore faut-il que tu puisses me vaincre."

\- "Oh ? Courageux, l'apprenti Hokage, mais il te faudra plus que du courage pour parvenir à me tuer. Je n'attends pas de toi un combat qui me fera vibrer, comme ce fut le cas avec Hashirama. Nul n'est capable d'atteindre son niveau aujourd'hui. Non, j'attends quelque chose de différent mais de tout aussi délectable", susurra-t-il.

Le Yondaïme malaxa son chakra, s'armant également de plusieurs shurikens. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, la survie du village entier en dépendait ! Les explosions ne cessaient de retentir dans tout Konoha et il pouvait déjà imaginer les dégâts que l'Akatsuki produisait en ce moment même. Il espérait sincèrement que cette manœuvre prendrait fin rapidement et que les Jônins, Chûnins, ainsi que la police s'affairaient à protéger les civils et les Genins.

Un cri familier retentit un peu plus bas et le tira de ses pensées. En contrebas, au centre de l'arène, le combat faisait rage. Kakashi, Obito, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto et les ninjas de Suna se battaient avec férocité contre les pantins de Sasori qui affluaient sans cesse, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus forts. Naruto venait d'en détruire plusieurs à l'aide de son Multiclonage et de son Rasengan, mais il avait vidé une bonne partie de son chakra pendant l'examen et il ne pouvait compter sur le chakra de son bijû qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore.  
Soudain, Minato écarquilla les yeux d'effrois. La scène se passa au ralentis. Naruto retomba à terre, essoufflé, avant de se relever rapidement, s'apprêtant à reproduire sa technique quand il fut pris d'assaut par plusieurs pantins surgissant derrière lui. Ils le transpercèrent de part en part par trois piques de fer qui traversèrent son dos et ressortirent par son torse. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent sous le choc, ses mâchoires ouvertes en un cri de douleur et de surprise, du sang giclant de sa bouche avec abondance. Il resta muet de stupeur, le visage figé dans un rictus de souffrance et de panique. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol sans douceur, soulevant la poussière du sol de l'arène. Dans une vision de terreur, Naruto tenta de prononcer quelque chose avant de s'effondrer au sol, les yeux révulsés, du sang perlant en grande quantité de ses plaies où étaient plantés des piques de fer.

Le combat que menait les autres sembla s'arrêter quelques instants, tous figés d'horreur en voyant que Naruto s'était écroulé à terre. Minato regarda la scène, impuissant, haletant, muet de stupeur et d'incompréhension face au corps de son fils gisant dans son sang. Il perçut vaguement Sasuke qui se ruait aux côtés de son meilleur ami, poussant un cri de rage et de douleur, Sakura qui hurlait avec horreur le prénom de celui qui était tombé. Kakashi et Obito tentaient tant bien que mal de repousser l'attaque des pantins tout en criant avec désespoir le prénom de celui qu'ils avaient vu grandir. Pas lui… Pas Naruto… Ce n'était pas possible… ! Ils ne pouvaient à nouveau perdre un être qui leurs était cher ! Gaara tremblait de rage, la folie qui l'avait habité une fois jadis, étant enfant, reprenait le dessus, Shukaku prenant peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit.  
Malgré le théâtre d'émotions qui se présentait devant lui, Minato restait immobile, incapable de bouger, de prononcer le moindre mot, son cœur battant à vive allure, une violente douleur lui déchirant les entrailles. Une profonde sensation d'engourdissement l'envahissait, traumatisé par la vision qu'il avait. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du corps du petit blond. C'était son fils… L'enfant qu'il avait eu avec Kushina… le seul cadeau qu'elle lui avait laissé… Le seul souvenir d'elle… Son sourire qu'il retrouvait en lui… La rondeur de son visage que son fils avait… Son comportement de feu, enjoué et pétillant… C'était elle… ! C'était lui… ! C'était son fils !

Une colère indescriptible s'empara de son être, brulante et dévastatrice. Meurtre, il avait envie de meurtre. Il allait le tuer, verser son sang, déchirer ses entrailles, le voir hurler de douleur face à ses tripes déchiquetées par sa haine et sa fureur. Madara ! IL ALLAIT LE TUER !

Un chakra rouge commença à l'envelopper à mesure que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers l'intense envie de faire couler à flot l'hémoglobine de son ennemi et de se venger de la peine immense qui lui lacérait le cœur. Ses mâchoires se développèrent tandis que ses canines s'agrandirent, laissant place à des crocs. Ses pupilles devinrent verticales, et des moustaches apparurent sur ses joues, à l'image de son fils. Ses ongles s'allongèrent et trois queues apparurent derrière lui, fouettant furieusement l'air, s'abattant avec rage sur les tuiles jaunes du toit du bâtiment. Il était hors de contrôle, emplis d'une haine dévastatrice et indescriptible. Cet enfoiré lui avait volé la vie de son fils, il allait voler la sienne !

\- "Madara !" s'écria-t-il, dans un rugissement de bête, à présent à quatre pattes, à la manière du démon aux neuf queues.

\- "Oui, c'est ça, viens à moi Kyûbi !" s'exclama le Nukenin, son œil visible s'écarquillant sous la folie dangereuse qui s'emparait de lui, un bonheur immense de voir le démon s'agiter devant lui.

Minato se rua à toute vitesse sur Madara et enchaîna les coups, le propulsant toujours plus loin, toujours plus forts. Le renégat ne semblait pas répliquer, empreint d'un rire de démence. Il se redressa finalement et s'épousseta comme s'il n'avait subi aucun dommage.

\- "C'est avec ça que tu comptes me vaincre ? Quand je t'ai dit que je n'attendais rien de toi, je pensais tout de même que tu allais être à la hauteur du titre que l'on t'a attribué !"

La haine submergea un peu plus le cœur de Minato, alimentant celle de Kurama qui grondait à l'intérieur de lui, ne supportant pas l'existence de Madara.

 _\- "Minato_ _!"_ rugit-il dans le for intérieur du blond.

 _\- "Kyûbi ?"_

 _\- "Je te déteste, mais je hais par-dessus tout Uchiha Madara. Je vais te donner une partie de mon chakra pour que tu puisses le vaincre. Ne le laisse pas te contrôler avec ses pupilles !"_

Minato acquiesça et assimila le chakra du démon à neuf queue. Il allait se venger de ce qu'il avait fait à son fils !

D'un mouvement rapide des mains, il forma deux Rasengans dont la taille avait triplé de volume. Par chance, il avait réussi à appliquer une balise sur le corps du Nukenin quand il l'avait agrippé avant de se téléporter sur le toit. Il se rua à pleine vitesse sur Madara avec une cri de rage qu'il ne retint pas. Il était connu pour son caractère doux et réfléchi, ne laissant jamais ses sentiments prendre le dessus, faisant appel à son sang-froid, mais il n'avait pas pu se tenir à son habituel caractère. L'Uchiha avait osé s'en prendre à son fils, le laissant baigner dans son sang, le visage figé dans une expression de souffrance extrême. Il se le jura sur le nom de son fils, sur le nom de sa femme, sur le nom de tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers, sur le village entier. Madara allait payer pour ses crimes. Il répondrait de ses actes devant la justice des shinobis, devant la justice de l'Alliance de chaque pays, devant le monde dont rêvait le Shodaïme Hokage.

Il se téléporta plus rapidement encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait auparavant, sa vitesse alimentée par sa haine et sa souffrance, nourries par le chakra de Kyûbi, et propulsa sa première attaque contre le torse de son adversaire. Le deuxième Rasengan fut envoyé par son Hiraishin dans le dos de l'homme masqué, le compressant totalement entre les deux techniques. Dans un troisième temps, il se téléporta au-dessus de l'homme et projeta un flux de chakra de bijû pur qui le traversa de part en part, partant du sommet de son crâne.

Le souffle d'énergie insufflé par l'attaque rasa une partie des toits des maisons aux alentours. Le corps de l'homme masqué fut projeté contre terre, s'écrasant dans un grand fracas, défonçant le sol qui se creusa considérablement sous la force des trois attaques simultanées du Yondaïme. Minato se rapprocha avec méfiance du corps de Madara, scrutant le moindre mouvement perceptible. Celui-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche et le blond entendit une voix grave et cruelle derrière lui.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? C'est par ici que ça se passe !" ricana une voix masculine derrière lui.

Il se retourna précipitamment et eut juste le temps de voir le Nukenin lui donner un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre, qui lui coupa la respiration, le projetant contre une façade d'un immeuble qu'il défonça en la percutant. Du sang gicla de sa bouche ouverte et des pierres lui arrachèrent des lambeaux de peau. Minato poussa un grognement de douleur, haletant, sa colère se décuplant de plus en plus, alors qu'il était totalement enfoncé dans la façade considérablement endommagée. Une quatrième queue menaçait de faire son apparition et il eut toutes les peines du monde à essayer de refréner le pouvoir du démon à neuf queues pour éviter que sa conscience ne soit totalement sous l'emprise de Kyûbi.

 _\- "Tiens-toi tranquille, Kyûbi ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de puissance pour le vaincre",_ gronda-t-il dans son for intérieur.

 _\- "Tu as besoin de moi, Minato. Regarde la résistance dont fait preuve Madara alors que tu lui as envoyé une de tes plus puissante attaque,_ grommela le renard. _Et puis, dois-je te rappeler qu'il a tué ton fils par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses sous-fifres ?"_

 _\- "Même si je n'arrive pas à l'anéantir, j'arriverai tout de même à le repousser, alors ne me donne pas plus de chakra. Et ne me parle pas de Naruto ! Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il lui a fait. Inutile d'en rajouter une couche."_

 _\- "Tss. Tu viens quémander mon aide en entrant dans une colère noire et ensuite tu me demandes de me refréner."_

 _\- "Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'aide !"_ rétorqua Minato.

 _\- "Ta haine représente cette demande. Il n'est parfois pas utile de devoir formuler son souhait par des mots."_

Le Namikaze ne répondit pas, constatant que le renard se tenait à présent tranquille derrière les barrières maintenues par le sceau. Il reprit ses esprits, reprenant contact avec l'extérieur et se dégagea avec difficulté des amas de pierre qui s'amoncelaient autour de lui. Un cri apeuré attira son attention. Il tourna la tête en direction de la source sonore et vit une mère et son enfant, terrifiés, accroupis dans les gravas de leur maison détruite, observant leur Hokage avec une grande crainte.  
Minato fronça les sourcils, terriblement embêté que des civils le voit dans un tel état.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse le pouvoir de Kyûbi prendre le dessus sur lui. Il était un Jinchûriki comme son fils depuis maintenant treize années. En tant qu'Hokage, il ne pouvait inspirer la peur chez la population qu'il cherchait à protéger. Le pouvoir du démon n'était pas la solution. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne son sang-froid. Ce Nukenin allait payer mais pas de cette manière. Madara voulait qu'il perde le contrôle. C'est ce qu'il avait voulu en le provoquant depuis le départ et en lui imposant la vision de son fils mourant. Il était le Yondaïme Hokage. Le village était sa famille, chaque membre qui y vivait était important, par conséquent, la haine ne pouvait faire partie de son attitude au combat.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour arrêter l'afflux de chakra du renard et reprit une apparence normale, ses yeux de bête reprenant leur douce teinte azure, ses griffes se transformant en ongles, ses moustaches disparaissant peu à peu et ses crocs reprenant des allures de canines humaines. La gangue rouge qui l'encerclait se dilata peu à peu pour disparaître totalement.

Il risqua un coup d'œil en direction des deux civils et la vision le rassura. La mère semblait moins craintive, protégeant toujours son enfant. Il courut alors à leurs côtés et les prit dans ses bras pour les amener loin des combats, dans un endroit protégé des explosions et des membres de l'Akatsuki.

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas", dit-il d'une voix apaisante, en les reposant à terre, son visage reprenant les douceurs qui le caractérisaient tant. "Je vais vous protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle."

\- "A…Arigatou Hokage-sama", remercia la mère en s'inclinant.

Minato esquissa un petit sourire et se téléporta pour retrouver Madara.

\- "Ne te cache pas de moi, apprenti Hokage !"

\- "Je ne cherche pas cela, Madara", lui répondit le blond en entrant dans son champ de vision.

Il avait atterri sur un toit de tuile rouges, à quelques mètres de l'homme masqué. Il ne semblait avoir presque aucun dommage. Seule sa grande cape noire aux motifs de nuages rouges semblait fortement endommagée, laissant apparaître une légère coque de protection entourant son torse et son dos. Le Yondaïme aux cheveux d'or fronça les sourcils en remarquant ce détail. Il n'avait quasiment subi aucun dégât. Comment cela était-il possible ? L'homme était d'une redoutable puissance, et sa défense était impressionnante, mais ce grâce à l'invocation du Susanoo possible par la combinaison des Mangekyou Sharingan. Or, il n'avait nullement utilisé une telle technique. D'où lui venait cette incroyable résistance ? Le corps qu'il avait emprunté était-il doué d'une capacité de défense hors norme ? Et pourtant, même avec une résistance naturelle importante, Madara aurait dû au moins porter des traces de l'attaque, or, il n'avait rien. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Madara détacha d'un geste brutal le reste de la cape en lambeaux qu'il portait. Son masque était intact, cachant toujours son visage au reste du monde. Il forma rapidement ses mudrâs et une immense vague apparut qu'il évita par un saut dans les airs. Le Nukenin apparut juste derrière et enchaîna les coups de poings dans le dos avant de lui donner un ultime revers qui le fracassa contre le toit d'une habitation. Minato se releva avec lenteur, grimaçant sous la douleur de l'attaque qu'il n'avait pu contrer. Quelle vitesse. Il savait que l'Uchiha était redoutable, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il excellait aussi dans le même domaine que lui. Sans qu'il puisse à nouveau parer, Madara se rua sur lui et lui envoya une nouvelle salve de coups qui entreprirent de détruire le sol des étages de la maison jusqu'au niveau du bitume qui explosa sous la force du choc. Le Yondaïme cracha une gerbe de sang, les yeux mi-clos, sentant le poids du corps de l'homme masqué sur son dos, le maintenant couché à terre.

\- "C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Yondaïme ? C'est vraiment pathétique."

Minato grimaça sous la souffrance, puis Madara tordit ses bras à l'arrière de son dos pour le maintenir immobile. Le blond poussa un cri de douleur qui fit esquisser un sourire cruel sous le masque du Nukenin.

\- "Montre-moi ta souffrance, Jinchûriki", susurra-t-il avec délectation.

Le Namikaze eut un sourire en son for intérieur. Ainsi donc, il avait raison. C'était bien le pouvoir du démon à queue qu'il recherchait. Il avait bien fait d'éviter tout contact avec son Sharingan depuis le départ et de refréner le pouvoir de Kyûbi pour ne pas se faire manipuler par le renégat.

\- "Tu l'as enfin eu, Madara."

Minato fronça les sourcils, son visage un peu tuméfié par les coups violents qu'il avait reçu. Des pas réguliers résonnèrent sur le sol, accompagnés d'un troisième son plus mat qui se distinguait légèrement.

\- "Je suis content de toi."

\- "Tss. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que nos buts se rejoignent, Danzô."

Le blond gronda intérieurement. Il se doutait que Danzô complotait depuis le départ et qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il ait contacté Madara. Voilà qu'à présent, sa théorie se confirmait. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient peu à peu…

\- "L'essentiel est que nous l'ayons enfin neutralisé", reprit Danzô en s'approchant de l'homme masqué et du Namikaze, toujours immobilisé par l'Uchiha.

\- "Je…vous avais fait surveiller", lança Minato avec difficulté, sa gorge compressée contre le sol. "Comment… ?"

L'ancien conseiller le fixa un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire calculateur.

\- "Cette surveillance était pitoyable, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de la déjouer aisément. Il aurait peut-être fallu réagir un peu plus rapidement quand les signes étaient présents bien avant."

\- "Alors Kyûbi… l'attaque… c'était bien vous ? C'est vous qui avez mené Madara au village pour qu'il prenne possession du corps d'Obito ?"

L'homme se pencha vers lui, se mettant dans le champ de visibilité du Yondaïme.

\- "Je n'ai jamais pu supporter qu'un gamin prenne les rênes du pouvoir et puisse prendre la place qui me revenait de droit", siffla-t-il entre ses dents. "Alors, je me suis efforcé de suivre cet adage que j'aime tout particulièrement : la fin justifie les moyens. Tu ne mérites pas ton titre. La politique que tu mènes est aussi désespérante que celle de ton prédécesseur. Tu ne comprendras jamais la réelle signification du rôle de l'Hokage. Mais… sois sans crainte, tout s'achèvera ici", termina-t-il, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, en se relevant.

Minato grimaça sous la colère et la douleur. Le fourbe avait bien suivi le plan théorique que le blond avait imaginé avec Kakashi et Obito il y a de ça plusieurs années, quand ils le soupçonnaient de vouloir provoquer le coup d'Etat des Uchiha afin de les anéantir. Il avait orchestré une attaque du village en aidant Madara. Ainsi, le Nukenin pourrait l'éliminer et l'ancien conseiller pourrait prendre le pouvoir en devenant futur Hokage à cause de la mort du Yondaïme par l'Uchiha. L'ordure…

Danzô fit un signe de tête à Madara qui le regarda fixement un instant avant de se reporter sur le blond. Il ouvrit sa paume droite au niveau de la nuque de Minato et une lumière ardente commença à prendre forme dans le creux de sa main. Il allait lui transpercer la nuque et le crâne de part en part, ce qui le tuerait sur le coup.

\- "C'est fini, Minato", annonça l'ancien conseiller en s'éloignant du Yondaïme qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'extirper de la poigne de l'Uchiha.

Le Namikaze n'avait plus de balise spatio-temporelle à disposition, il ne pourrait donc pas s'échapper. Il fallait qu'il essaye de s'échapper de cette situation par la force brute.

\- "Tout est fini pour toi en effet !" hurla une voix masculine au-dessus d'eux.

Obito et Kakashi arrivèrent à toute vitesse, leurs mains jointes l'une à l'autre pour exécuter leur technique. D'un même mouvement, Obito envoya une énorme boule de feu qui se mélangea au flux électrique de Kakashi, fonçant droit sur Danzô.

\- "Hinotama Denki !" (Boule de feu électrique)

L'attaque fonça droit sur l'ancien conseiller qui esquiva de justesse. Madara sauta sur un toit pour éviter la déflagration et Minato eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour atteindre une petite ruelle entre deux maisons qui le protégea.

\- "Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, traître !" hurla à nouveau Obito. "Kamui !"

Une distorsion de l'espace apparut au niveau de Danzô et l'aspira totalement sans qu'il ne puisse s'en échapper.  
Kakashi se rua à la poursuite de Madara, sa plus puissante attaque à la main. Obito se retourna et eut le temps de téléporter Kakashi derrière le renégat à l'aide de son Mangekyou Sharingan, avant d'aller au secours de son Senseï. Le Ninja Copieur projeta son bras droit dans le dos du Nukenin, le flux électrique qui parcourait sa main sifflant tels mille oiseaux en colère.

\- "Raikiri !"

Sa main vint transpercer la protection qui couvrait le dos de Madara et s'enfonça dans sa chair pour ressortir de l'autre côté. Les éclairs qui affluaient dans sa main se calmèrent peu à peu, laissant la main du shinobi argenté dans le corps de l'Uchiha. Il la retira sans douceur, fixant le trou béant qu'il avait laissé. L'homme masqué tourna lentement la tête vers lui, gardant toujours son dos face au ninja gris, et un frisson le parcouru. Ses tremblement s'intensifièrent peu à peu et un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge ouverte derrière son masque orange à spirales.  
Il se retourna totalement pour faire face à Kakashi qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant l'étonnante résistance dont faisait preuve le renégat. Ses chairs se reconstituaient petit à petit et sa peau se referma, ne laissant plus qu'un vague souvenir de la blessure. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'était pourtant pas un Jinchûriki !  
Madara pencha la tête sur le côté d'une manière enfantine, le volume sonore de ses ricanements augmentant de plus en plus.

\- "Tu ne croyais quand même pas pouvoir me tuer de cette manière, Hatake Kakashi ?" lança-t-il avec un rire puissant et machiavélique. "Ton attaque m'a tout juste faite frissonner. Comment peux-tu espérer me vaincre avec un niveau aussi médiocre ?"

L'Uchiha reprit un peu contenance et haussa les épaules en soupirant, déçu.

\- "Enfin, tel maître, tel disciple. Ton précieux Senseï n'a pas réussi à me provoquer la moindre excitation comme ce fut le cas autrefois dans mon combat contre Hashirama. Tu n'arriveras pas à faire mieux que lui, je le crains. Quel dommage. Moi qui voulait m'amuser un peu", ronronna-t-il d'un plaisir malsain.

Obito arriva aux côtés de son meilleur ami dans un petit nuage de poussière. Il fixa le Nukenin d'un air sombre et déterminé, serrant les poings et les maxillaires, empreint d'une rage terrible. C'était ce renégat qui avait orchestré l'attaque de Konoha à l'aide de Danzô. C'était lui qui avait laissé Naruto mourant sur le sol poussiéreux de l'arène, lui qui avait creusé la peine immense qui leur déchirait le cœur au souvenir du corps ensanglanté du jeune Namikaze, lui qui avait provoqué la destruction du village. Il allait payer par leur puissance commune. Il jeta un coup d'œil au shinobi argenté. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il pouvait sentir la haine qu'il éprouvait envers l'ancien compagnon d'armes du Shodaïme Hokage. Obito se rapprocha de son ami et reporta son regard sur l'homme masqué.

\- "Kakashi ne le peut sans doute pas, mais _nous_ oui."

Madara plissa son œil visible d'un air amusé.

\- "Oooh ? Que vois-je ? Le _célèbre_ duo aux Sharingans", souligna-t-il, narquois. "Eh bien, j'ose espérer qu'ensemble vous serez plus efficaces que votre précieux maître."

Obito et Kakashi se fléchirent, malaxant leur chakra, prêts à tout moment à joindre leurs mains pour effectuer une nouvelle technique.

\- "Allez. Faites-moi vibrer !" cria Madara, sa voix reflétant la folie meurtrière qui s'était emparée de lui.

Sans plus attendre, Kakashi et Obito gonflèrent leurs poumons et joignirent leur jutsu de feu, le propulsant à toute vitesse contre leur adversaire.

\- "Kâton ! Goukakyuu no jutsu !"

La puissance des flammes augmenta drastiquement, provoquant l'apparition d'une immense boule de feu qui fonça à vive allure droit sur l'homme masqué. Il évita d'un saut dans les airs, laissant l'attaque dévaster les habitations derrière lui et atterrit sur un autre toit.

\- "Il est temps que je vous montre ce que doit être un véritable ninja…", annonça-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Il forma ses mudrâs à toute vitesse et prépara son offensive, tandis qu'Obito et Kakashi haletaient légèrement.

\- "Tu tiens le coup, Kakashi ?"

\- "Il va bien falloir…"

Obito jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et esquissa un petit sourire.

\- "On va y arriver. Le duo aux Sharingans n'a jamais perdu un seul combat, alors aujourd'hui on va le gagner. Pour Naruto, pour Sakura, pour Minato Senseï, pour Sasuke, pour le village entier. On va détruire ce renégat une bonne fois pour toute et lui prouver notre valeur, en mémoire de Rin."

\- "Uh… En mémoire de Rin", acquiesça le shinobi gris.

Il sourit à son tour au brun sous son masque et les deux se reportèrent sur leur adversaire. Madara, ayant entendu leur conversation, esquissa une mine narquoise et sadique, avant de se ruer sur eux à pleine vitesse, un cri de rage et de folie audible sous son masque, son attaque prête à être lancée et à les pulvériser.

* * *

Minato est mal en point après ce redoutable combat qu'il a mené contre Madara. Son état physique est sévèrement atteint, et son moral est au plus bas suite à la terrible vision qu'il a eu : Naruto au bord de la mort.

Comme Kakashi, Obito et lui l'avaient pressenti, Danzô est bien le traître ayant permis à Madara de s'infiltrer par deux fois dans le village. Malgré la surveillance dont il fait l'objet depuis sa démission forcée de son poste de conseiller, il est tout de même parvenu à ses fins, n'hésitant pas à s'allier à un Nukenin appartenant à un clan qu'il a appris à détester depuis son plus jeune âge.

Cependant, le duo aux Sharingans a pu intervenir à temps afin de prêter main forte à l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, en enfermant Danzô dans la dimension du Kamui, et en tenant tête à Madara.

Seront-ils capables de le vaincre ? Naruto survivra-t-il à ce drame ? Konoha, aidé par la délégation de Suna présente pour l'examen Chûnin, seront-ils en mesure de repousser les membres présents de l'Akatsuki ? Ou les choses se compliqueront-elles ?

La suite la semaine prochaine avec le dernier chapitre de cette partie !

Mais pas de panique, la partie trois ne se fera pas attendre aussi longtemps que cette deuxième partie ne le fut ;)

Kiss

Nouk


	28. Chapter 28

_**Keichido:**_ Tu as le droit de te mettre en boule vu que je ne vous ai pas trop laissé de marge avant d'annoncer ça ^^" Ah ça aurait pu être un genjutsu en effet mais bon dans l'Akatsuki à part Madara, Obito et Itachi, il n'y a aucun qui "brille" par ses compétences en Genjutsu particulièrement. Ils sont très forts mais à part les trois que j'ai cité, les compétences des autres ne sont pas notables pour ce fait en tout cas. Donc, comme Obito et Itachi ne sont pas du côté de l'Akatsuki, et que Madara est occupé avec Minato, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux rendre la chose "réelle" pour plus de drama (mais quelle sadique XD)  
Hahaha l'identité du corps d'emprunt de Madara t'intrigue hein ? XD Je serai muette comme une tombe mais comme toujours je lis avec attention tes théories ;p On verra si elles se révéleront juste ou non dans la partie trois ;)  
C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire un Minato beaucoup plus fort contre Madara et j'ai failli le faire d'ailleurs, mais j'ai revu la scène de combat des cinq Kage contre Madara dans Shippuden qui se font "rouster" comme tu dis à un point inimaginable par lui alors qu'ils sont hyper forts quand même ! Madara ne subit aucun dommage quasiment, bon c'est vrai qu'il est en quelque sorte "immortel" puisqu'il est sous le sort de l'Edo Tenseï mais tout de même, le cinq Kage hyper badass se font atomiser par un seul shinobi alors je me suis dit que Minato seul, malgré son incroyable niveau, n'était pas plus puissant que les cinq Kage dans Shippuden. Alors si eux se font rouster avec une telle violence, ben dans la logique des choses, Minato aussi malheureusement. Alors c'est vrai que ça démystifie la puissance de Minato mais je ne pouvais pas rendre le truc totalement irréaliste sachant que j'essaye de me conformer le plus possible au manga quand même ^^  
Ah tu verras ça pour Danzô XD

Des bisous et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^ w ^

 _ **Dimiki:**_ Et moi je suis toujours aussi heureuse de lire tes commentaires ! :D Oui c'est vrai pauvre Naruto, il en bave là :/ il faut espérer que Tsunade par exemple sera en mesure de l'aider ^^  
La scène est assez triste avec Sasuke qui est mortifié comme tout le monde en fait... Tu verras un peu plus de ce contenu au début du chapitre.  
En effet, comme je l'ai dit à Keichi, le combat de Minato contre Madara a été tourné ainsi car je me suis rappelée de la scène de combat (un peu similaire finalement) des cinq Kage contre Madara pendant la 4ème Grande Guerre qui se font littéralement atomiser la figure par Madara. Ils tentent de se relever à chaque fois mais au final ils prennent cher alors que Madara s'en sort avec aucune blessure quasiment. C'est vrai qu'il est quasi-immortel grâce à l'Edo Tenseï mais bon quand même les Kage se prennent une sacrée gifle alors je me suis dit que logiquement, si les cinq Kage se font autant rouster par Madara et que Minato, malgré son talent et sa puissance, est tout de même moins fort que les cinq Kage réunis, eh bien il ne pouvait pas autant tenir tête à Madara, en étant tout seul. Et puis, en plus, comme tu l'as souligné, il est aveuglé par la colère qui alimentée par celle de Kyûbi alors ça n'arrange pas les choses. Il ne peut pas avoir autant de sang-froid que d'habitude en agissant raisonnablement et stratégiquement.  
En fait, si sa colère est aussi grande face à la "mort" de Naruto c'est parce que d'une part c'est quand même terrible de voir son enfant mourir (enfin je suppose parce que je ne l'ai jamais vécu n'ayant pas d'enfant et j'espère ne jamais le vivre ^^"), et d'autre part c'est comme si c'était la dernière part de Kushina qui mourrait :/ Au final c'est comme si Kushina mourrait une deuxième fois en quelque sorte, en plus de la mort de Naruto.  
Eh bien les Anbu, les Chûnins, les Jônins etc sont occupés dans tout le village et veulent bien entendu protéger leur Kage, mais comme dans le manga, ils doivent d'abord s'assurer de la protection de la population (même si ce n'est pas écrit) avant tout puisque c'est dans leur devoir de ninja :)  
Le duo aux Sharingans arrivent à la rescousse ! XP  
Ah ça, comme pour Keichi, je ne peux pas te répondre malheureusement car tout sera expliqué à la fin de la partie trois ;)

Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire ! ^ w ^

 _ **:**_ Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura très certainement quelqu'un qui ne le laissera pas mourir ;) Et puis j'aime trop Naru-chan pour le laisser mourir de toute façon XD  
Je suis très contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ! :)

Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^ w ^

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Thème musical recommandé : Sadness and Sorrow à partir de « _Un mois plus tard_ »

* * *

Sakura avançait avec difficulté dans les décombres, se dirigeant vers la source des explosions qui retentissaient non loin, tenant son bras blessé. Ils avaient réussi à vaincre Sasori grâce à la puissance destructrice de Gaara, qui s'était partiellement transformé en démon dans sa peine et sa rage de voir le corps ensanglanté de Naruto, mais également à celle du Chidori de Sasuke et aux attaques de Sakura, Baki, Kankurô et Temari. Kakashi Senseï et Obito les avaient aidés à anéantir le membre de l'Akatsuki par une de leurs attaques combinées avant de se précipiter à la rescousse du Yondaïme.  
Dès que leur ennemi fut mis à terre, Gaara avait réussi à retrouver son apparence normale au prix de beaucoup de souffrance grâce à la présence réconfortante de son frère et de sa sœur qui avaient toujours été d'un grand soutien lorsque Ichibi tentait de prendre le contrôle sur le dernier fils du Kazekage.

Sasuke s'était précipité sur le corps de Naruto, inconscient, du sang perlant de sa bouche, les yeux clos, et son pouls à peine perceptible. Sakura avait vu pour la première fois l'Uchiha pleurer. Le brun avait hurlé sa peine en serrant contre lui le corps du blond, ne cessant de répéter le prénom du frère de cœur qu'il avait perdu. Son front s'était collé à celui du Namikaze, ses mains tenant fermement son visage, tandis qu'il tremblait, ses larmes perlant abondamment sur ses joues pour venir rouler sur celles de Naruto. Toute sa douleur et l'affection qu'il portait envers lui avait été révélée au grand jour à la fleur de cerisier. Elle connaissait la grande complicité qu'ils partageaient malgré leurs incessantes chamailleries, mais à ce moment-là, elle avait pu comprendre l'importance des liens qui entouraient ses deux coéquipiers. Ils étaient plus que des amis. Ils étaient comme des frères de sang.

Sasuke avait relevé le regard, son visage marqué par la haine et la tristesse, ses larmes ne cessant de perler, sa bouche déformée en un rictus douloureux. Ses yeux avaient changé, les trois tomoe avaient tournés à une vitesse folle pour venir se figer en une étoile aux multiples branches. Une douleur physique l'avait atteint subitement avant qu'il ne tombe en avant et s'écroule, évanoui, sur le corps de son meilleur ami, une main toujours posée sur la joue de Naruto.

Sakura était partie chercher de l'aide et par chance, était tombée sur Tsunade Senju qui avait accouru auprès des deux Genin constatant avec une grande inquiétude la gravité de la blessure du fils du Yondaïme. La médecin-nin avait confié une trousse de premiers soins à la fleur pour qu'elle puisse venir en aide à Minato qui était un peu plus loin de l'arène, gravement blessé par les attaques à répétition de Madara.  
Sakura n'avait pas hésité un seul instant et s'était précipitée au secours de l'Hokage.

Dans le dédale de rues dévastées par les attaques, elle avait repéré une petite ruelle qui lui servirait de raccourci. Elle se dépêcha de l'emprunter, tenant toujours son bras droit endommagé et s'apprêta à sortir dans une rue principale quand une main s'empara de sa cheville. Elle poussa un petit cri d'effroi avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle recherchait. Minato était camouflé derrière une couverture spéciale de shinobi. Elle s'agenouilla prêt de l'Hokage, allongé sur le sol.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il avec difficulté. "Où… sont les autres… ?"

\- "Tsunade-sama s'occupe de votre fils ainsi que de Sasuke, en compagnie des ninjas de Suna. Nous avons réussi à vaincre Sasori, même s'il ne s'en est fallu que d'un cheveux pour qu'il nous terrasse. Kakashi Senseï et Obito Taïcho sont partis pour vous aider ensuite."

\- "Uh… Ils sont face à Madara…"

\- "Madara ?" souligna-t-elle inquiète pour ses instructeurs.

Elle connaissait bien sûr l'histoire de ce ninja qui avait mené un redoutable combat contre le Shodaïme Hokage autrefois dans la Vallée de la Fin où deux statues trônaient en leur effigie. Mais il devait être mort normalement ! Alors… si l'homme que combattait Kakashi Senseï et Obito Taïcho était réellement Madara… ils étaient confrontés à un danger extrême et pouvaient mourir à chaque instant !

\- "Yondaïme-sama. Kakashi Senseï et Obito Taïcho… vont peut-être mourir", dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- "Sakura… Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ils sont tout de même le célèbre duo aux Sharingans", la rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire faible en raison de son état physique.

La fleur de cerisier ne répondit pas, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Son corps tremblait de peur face à la terrible menace qui planait au-dessus de son Senseï. Elle devait se ressaisir, Minato-sama avait raison. Il était le Ninja Copieur, l'homme aux mille techniques, membre du duo aux Sharingans. Il était en mesure de pouvoir tenir tête à ce redoutable shinobi.

Elle secoua la tête avec vigueur pour se calmer et se concentra sur le corps endommagé de son Hokage. Elle se saisit de la trousse de premiers soins et appliqua les techniques médicales, soignant les principales blessures sous le sourire doux du Yondaïme.  
Après avoir réussi à refermer les plus grosses plaies, elle essuya d'un revers de sa manche les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient de son front, pour ensuite couvrir le corps de son Hokage de bandages là où la peau devait être protégée de l'air extérieur un air concentré sur le visage.

Minato posa une main sur sa tête et la lui caressa doucement avec affection.

\- "Tu deviendras une grande médecin ninja, Sakura."

La Kunoïchi releva un regard étonné vers lui avant de le dévier et rougir légèrement sous le compliment.

Soudain, un cri de douleur attira son attention et elle tourna la tête vers la rue principale, perpendiculaire à la petite ruelle dans laquelle elle était. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en constatant que Kakashi avait été projeté avec une rare violence par une déflagration immense qui avait totalement enfoncé la surface du sol.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita à toute allure auprès de son Senseï, criant son nom à plein poumons, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui traversa son bras meurtris en se relevant trop rapidement.

Elle s'effondra à ses côtés, posant une main sur son visage où la douleur ressortait par les traits plissés au coin de ses yeux et ceux de son front qui marquaient une grande souffrance. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, des larmes commencèrent à affluer et à perler sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de localiser les plus importantes blessures de l'argenté.  
Le shinobi était au bord de l'évanouissement. Son corps était couvert de sang qui s'était écoulé des multiples blessures qu'il avait reçu.

\- "Kakashi Senseï", gémit Sakura en se fouillant dans sa trousse de secours pour appliquer les premiers soins.

\- "… Sa…kura…", articula-t-il avec difficulté. "Qu'est-ce que…"

\- "Ne parlez pas Senseï", le coupa-t-elle, tremblante, son visage déformé par la peur et la tristesse de la vision qu'elle avait devant elle. "Vous allez vous vider de votre sang sinon."

Kakashi ne tenta pas de poursuivre le dialogue, fixant son regard hétérochrome sur les deux orbes émeraudes, où se reflétaient un panel d'émotions fortes. D'une main faible, il avança sa main gauche et dégagea une mèche de cheveux roses pour venir la placer derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sakura, qui se trempa sous ses larmes, et esquissa un faible sourire derrière son masque avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient.

La jeune fille referma les yeux un instant, les sourcils froncés sous la peine, appréciant le contact de l'homme argenté contre sa joue.

\- "Je suis… si fier de toi, Sakura… si fier…", murmura-t-il faiblement. "Tu ne m'as jamais… déçu…"

\- "Senseï…", gémit-elle à nouveau en épongeant le sang du mieux qu'elle pouvait et refermant les plaies avec ce que Tsunade lui avait donné pour compenser sa non-maîtrise du ninjutsu médical. "Ne me dîtes pas ça, je vous en prie… On dirait un discours d'adieux. Je vais vous sauver Kakashi Senseï. Je vais vous sauver ! Je me suis entraînée pour être plus forte, pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui me sont chers, alors je vous sauverai !" termina-t-elle en criant sous la tristesse et le désespoir de la situation qui enserrait son cœur.

Elle prit la main de Kakashi dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces pour lui communiquer son désir profond de lui venir en aide.

Kakashi lui adressa un regard doux, son œil droit s'humidifiant sous l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

\- "Je… te suis cher… alors ?"

\- "Hmm", affirma-t-elle, les lèvres pincées, en secouant la tête vivement.

Kakashi ferma momentanément les yeux, les souvenirs d'une discussion similaire refaisant surface dans son esprit.

* * *

 _Flash-back :_

* * *

 _\- "C'est vrai que je te suis cher ?" murmura-t-il._

 _\- "Tu m'es plus précieux que tout..."_

 _\- "Pourquoi... ? Je ne suis entré dans ta vie qu'il y a quelques jours seulement..."_

 _Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite et passa une main douce sur le dos du Chûnin._

 _\- "C'est une chose que je ressens au fond de moi... Je ne saurai l'expliquer... Peut-être sommes-nous destinés à être liés d'une quelconque manière..." ,poursuivit-elle dans un murmure énigmatique._

* * *

 _Fin flash-back_

* * *

Sakura… Elle avait eu raison depuis le départ… Ils étaient destinés à être liés, leur destin se croisant sans cesse et cherchant toujours à se joindre…

Un bruit sourd lui fit ouvrir les yeux et Sakura tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Dans un nuage de poussière, l'homme masqué apparut, tenant Obito, inconscient, sous son bras, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Sans prendre de précautions, il jeta le corps du brun qui vint rouler sur le sol pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et ses yeux étaient clos.

\- "Obito Taïcho !" cria Sakura.

\- "Il ne te répondra pas. Son esprit voyage dans les limbes de l'inconscience pour le moment. Je voulais m'amuser un peu avant de l'envoyer à la Mort, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de la réputation qu'il a acquise", asséna Madara en s'approchant à pas lents de l'adolescente.

\- "N'avancez pas !" hurla-t-elle en se saisissant d'un kunaï, se plaçant devant l'argenté dans un mouvement protecteur.

\- "Oooh ? Mais je reconnais ces traits. La fameuse jeune fille que je recherchais se présente à moi sans que je ne parcoure le village pour la trouver."

Sakura fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Madara s'intéressait à elle. Kakashi se releva avec difficulté, rassemblant les dernières forces qu'il avait en réserve pour venir rejoindre la jeune fille.

\- "Kakashi Senseï ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre ! Je vous ai promis de vous protéger !"

\- "Sakura…", lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, un œil mi-clos et la respiration sifflante. "Je ne tiens pas… à ce que tu meurs aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas mourir pour ses amis… mais vivre pour eux…"

La fleur écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en entendant les paroles du shinobi au sharingan avant de déglutir et de se reporter sur l'homme masqué qui avait croisé les bras.

\- "Comme ce scénario à l'eau de rose est touchant", ricana-t-il narquois. "Hélas, je vais devoir y mettre fin."

\- "Ne… la touche pas… !" gronda Kakashi en malaxant le peu de chakra qui lui restait.

\- "Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas la tuer pour le moment, ni toi d'ailleurs. Vous m'êtes particulièrement importants pour mes plans."

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi leur était-il important ? Cela avait-il un quelconque rapport avec ce dont lui avait parlé Minato Senseï lors de son précédent séjour à l'hôpital sur une possible manipulation du Chiharu Fûin ?

Madara exécuta plusieurs mudrâs et se précipita face à Sakura à une vitesse folle. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux d'effroi et n'eut pas le temps de résister qu'il posa sans douceur sa main sur son cœur et la tourna comme pour ouvrir une poignée.  
Son palpitant résonna dans sa poitrine dans un choc lourd et puissant, ses yeux agrandit de plus belle sous le choc, et elle se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces en se tenant le cœur. Elle s'effondra à terre sur ses genoux, son visage crispé dans une souffrance extrême, comme elle ne l'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, de la salive suintant de sa bouche ouverte, se mêlant peu à peu au liquide pourpre qui affluait dans sa bouche.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!" cria Kakashi se tenant la poitrine avec force, lui aussi atteint par le jutsu de Madara.

Son corps se plia sous la douleur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Madara se tourna vers lui, un rire malfaisant raisonnant dans sa gorge.

\- "N'êtes-vous pas liés par un sceau ?"

Kakashi grimaça sous son masque, son sang commençant à imbiber le tissu noir, son souffle devenant de plus en plus incontrôlable et irrégulier. Ainsi donc, ils avaient vu juste. Quelqu'un avait bien eu vent de son secret qui le reliait à Sakura et s'en servait à ses fins, et il s'agissait du pire ninja possible, à savoir Madara.

\- "Pourquoi cela… t'intéresse tant ?" gronda-t-il.

\- "Ce ne sont pas des informations que je peux te divulguer. Dommage pour toi", ricana-t-il de plus belle. "Tout ce que tu peux savoir, c'est qu'en ce moment, ta protégée est plongée dans une illusion qui lui montre des bribes de souvenirs que sa version du futur a vécu à tes côtés."

\- "Non…", murmura Kakashi avec effroi. "Arrête ça ! Elle ne doit pas savoir !" reprit-il en hurlant, la souffrance s'accentuant et irradiant dans le reste de son corps.

\- "Elle se calmera d'elle-même tu verras. En attendant, je vous emmène tous les deux avec moi."

\- "N'y compte pas !" asséna une voix grave et puissante.

Madara décroisa les bras et fixa les nouveaux arrivants, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Kakashi se retourna et constata que le Yondaïme Kazekage, ainsi que de nombreux shinobis de Suna et de Konoha étaient présents, prêts à lui prêter main forte.

Au même moment, Deidara, Orochimaru et Kisame arrivèrent à ses côtés, haletants et considérablement affaiblis.

\- "Ils font qu'on se retire", lança Deidara, dont un bras manquait. "Je n'ai plus d'argile et mon chakra est presque à sec, hn."

\- "Deidara a raison", affirma le vil serpent mal en point, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. "Ce vieillard avait plus de répondant que je ne le croyais. A cause de lui, je ne peux plus pratiquer le ninjutsu."

Kakashi fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en entendant les paroles d'Orochimaru. « _Le Sandaïme est mort après l'attaque du village il y a de ça quelques années... »_ Le ninja argenté tressailli légèrement en se remémorant ce que lui avait annoncé Naruto lors de leur première rencontre à Rôran. Sarutobi-sama n'était quand même pas…

\- "J'ai tout de même réussi à le neutraliser définitivement", ricana le serpent.

\- "Masaka… Ce n'est pas vrai !"

L'ancien membre du trio légendaire le regarda avec un sourire cruel confirmant ses pensées. L'ordure ! Il avait tué le Sandaïme !

Sakura émit un nouveau cri qui sortit Kakashi de ses réflexions.

\- "Sakura ! Sakura, dis-moi quelque chose !" lui dit-il, agenouillé à ses côtés, la tenant par les épaules, tentant de faire abstraction de sa propre douleur.

\- "Ka… kashi…", murmura-t-elle en levant des yeux embués vers lui avant de perdre connaissance dans ses bras.

\- "Sakura !"

Il la serra contre lui et fit un bond en arrière dans un effort considérable, se méfiant du prochain coup de Madara. Le Nukenin resta immobile pendant quelques instants avant de s'avancer de quelques pas vers Kakashi.

\- "Ce n'est que partie remise", siffla-t-il, agacé de devoir se retirer. "Dîtes-vous que c'est un avant-goût de ce qui se passera réellement la prochaine fois."

Sans un mot de plus, les quatre membres de l'Akatsuki disparurent sans laisser de traces.

Le Jônin gris chancela légèrement sous le poids de la souffrance qui s'évaporait peu à peu, tenant toujours Sakura fermement contre son torse, le sang qui sortait de la bouche de la fleur venant se mélanger à celui de ses blessures que la Kunoïchi avait partiellement soignées. Il jeta un regard circulaire au lieu dévasté qui l'entourait et vit son meilleur ami, évanoui sur le sol. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent et fatigué vers Obito et s'écroula à ses côtés, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans l'inconscience, ses bras protecteurs enroulés autour du corps de Sakura.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard, hôpital de Konoha_

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux difficilement, réprimant un petit grognement de douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Il tourna lentement la tête à sa gauche et vit à ses côtés un autre lit où était allongé son meilleur ami encore endormi.

Il tenta de s'asseoir correctement mais sans succès. Il était encore trop faible. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit un autre lit près de la fenêtre. Sakura était assise et regardait à l'extérieur, un air mélancolique sur le visage. Ses prunelles de jade, habituellement pleines de vie, semblaient vides.

La peine enserra le cœur de Kakashi en voyant sa protégée ainsi.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, visiblement étonnée, avant de plonger ses orbes vertes dans les prunelles hétérochromes de son Senseï. Elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de retrouver ses traits fatigués et tristes.

\- "Je suis content que tu ailles mieux", dit-il.

\- "Hm", lança-t-elle vaguement.

Kakashi fronça légèrement les sourcils d'interrogation. Pourquoi agissait-elle de cette manière ? Y avait-il eu un drame ?

\- "Naruto et Sasuke…"

\- "Vont bien", le coupa-t-elle sans le regarder, la tête baissée. "Naruto a survécu grâce au chakra de Kyûbi et Sasuke s'est évanoui à cause d'un manque de chakra. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à mes autres amis… Je sais que Minato-sama a réussi à s'en sortir grâce aux premiers soins que je lui ai administré, mais Sandaïme-sama est mort…"

Ainsi donc, Orochimaru était parvenu à ses fins en éliminant son ancien maître. Dans ses souvenirs, Madara avait réussi à s'échapper avec les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, et Danzô…

\- "Qu'a-t-on fait de Danzô ?" demanda-t-il.

\- "Le chef de la Racine ? Je croyais qu'il avait été démis de ses fonctions ?"

\- "En principe oui. Il a outrepassé cela", soupira-t-il.

\- "J'ignore ce qui est advenu de lui."

Elle n'ajouta rien et reprit sa contemplation de l'environnement extérieur. Kakashi continua à l'observer, ses cheveux roses voletant souplement au gré de la petite brise qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre de l'hôpital. Habituellement, il n'y avait qu'un seul patient par chambre. Si l'hôpital avait dû en mettre plusieurs, cela signifiait probablement que le nombre de victimes était important…  
La fleur soupira légèrement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, son regard se portant sur l'horizon. Des petites perles salées vinrent s'amonceler au coin de son œil gauche et une larme coula en silence sur sa joue satinée.

\- "Sakura…", murmura à nouveau le Jônin, lui demandant indirectement des explications.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et essuya rapidement la larme traîtresse que son Senseï avait perçue.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit au même moment, et il vit Tsunade entrer dans la chambre.

\- "Tsunade-sama", salua Sakura.

\- "Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu récupéré Sakura. Tant mieux."

\- "Uh. Est-ce que je peux sortir prendre l'air quelques instants ? Je… J'aimerais vraiment être à l'air libre, une bouffée d'oxygène me ferait beaucoup de bien."

La Sanin arqua un sourcil perplexe, étonnée, puisque la jeune fille était à côté de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle acquiesça finalement car l'état de Sakura était stable et l'adolescente ne souffrait que d'une importante fatigue.  
La fleur de cerisier sortit de la salle sans même accorder un regard à son Senseï.

\- "Pourquoi agit-elle ainsi ?"

\- "Huuu…", soupira la femme aux couettes blondes. "Elle a eu un gros choc émotionnel et a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Quand on vous a ramené ici, Obito et toi étiez totalement inconscients tandis que Sakura délirait. Elle ne cessait de se débattre et de crier ton nom en te suppliant de ne pas partir. Elle pleurait beaucoup…"

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de dévier le regard.

\- "C'est à cause de Madara, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le Chiharu Fûin…"

\- "Oui, je le pense. Minato a été témoin de la scène, ce qui m'a permis d'analyser la situation par la suite quand il me l'a retranscrite. Elle a très probablement revécu certains passages de ce que tu as vécu dans ce futur alternatif. Heureusement que le sceau ne s'est pas brisé, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est sinon…"

Le Jônin ne répondit pas, la mine sombre.

\- "Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?" reprit-il, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire au plafond. "J'ai eu mal moi aussi, mais ce n'était pas un fait inhabituel puisque cela m'est arrivé à chaque fois que le sceau a été stimulé. Mais pourquoi elle ?"

\- "Je suppose que la récupération forcée de souvenirs doit être douloureuse puisqu'elle ne se fait pas naturellement par le porteur du sceau."

\- "… Probablement…"

Le fils de Croc Blanc marqua une petite pause avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur la médecin-nin.

\- "Elle a conservé des souvenirs. Elle connait la vérité maintenant, c'est ça ? C'est pour cela qu'elle paraissait si mélancolique."

Tsunade le regarda quelques secondes sans répondre avant de s'avancer près de la fenêtre et de fixer le sol en contrebas pour voir Sakura allongée sur l'herbe fraîche, faisant tourner lentement la tige d'un cosmos, les yeux dans le vague.

\- "Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle m'a parlée de temps, de disparition, de toi et de Naruto. Elle proférait un flot de paroles incompréhensibles. Elle était totalement affolée et ne semblait pas reconnaître certaines personnes comme Minato ou Obito, qu'elle l'a vu allongé près de toi. Elle réclamait ta présence et pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. On a eu beaucoup de mal à la calmer, et puis elle s'est évanouie."

Tsunade marqua une petite pause, observant la jeune fille rose qui, à présent, regardait le ciel où quelques nuages cotonneux s'effilochaient sous la force du vent.

\- "Elle a repris connaissance un jour plus tard. Quand je lui ai posée des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur ce dont elle se souvenait, elle m'a répondu que tout ce dont elle se rappelait était ce garçon qu'elle voyait habituellement en rêve, mais que cette fois-ci il était très blessé, du sang coulait de sa bouche, et la suppliait encore et encore de l'aider."

La Senju se retourna pour faire face à Kakashi qui avait réussi à se redresser sur son lit avec difficulté.

\- "Elle avait l'air extrêmement préoccupée et soucieuse de l'état de ce garçon. Sais-tu de qui peut-il s'agir ?"

Kakashi ne la regarda pas tout de suite, avant de se passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux argentés et de soupirer.

\- "J'ai bien une petite idée en effet."

\- "Et ?"

\- "Elle m'a dit qu'elle rêvait de cette personne depuis son enfance et qu'il la suppliait de l'aider et de ne pas l'abandonner… Quand je lui en ai parlé la première fois, elle n'a réussi à m'en faire qu'une description partielle. Il semble avoir son âge, son visage est découvert, mais elle n'en voit pas le haut. Ses yeux et ses cheveux ne lui apparaissent jamais. Je pense… qu'elle doit très probablement avoir des souvenirs de moi à douze ans par l'intermédiaire du sceau, qui a dû se fragiliser bien avant que nous en ayons eu conscience, et que cette personne qui la supplie de l'aider et de ne pas l'abandonner doit donc être moi, adolescent, très probablement. Ou plutôt le dernier souvenir que la Sakura que j'ai connu a dû avoir de moi avant que je ne disparaisse…"

Tsunade hocha la tête avec lenteur, enregistrant les paroles de l'argenté.

\- "La première fois qu'elle s'est présentée quand je suis devenu son Senseï, elle a précisé qu'elle voulait trouver l'identité d'une personne qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps… Quand nous avons fait le test de passage pour que la team sept devienne officiellement Genin, elle m'a expliqué le contenu de son rêve et le fait que la personne qu'elle cherchait était le garçon qui hantait ses rêves."

\- "Je vois…"

\- "Il ne faut pas qu'elle découvre qu'il s'agit de moi… C'est trop tôt… Elle ne comprendrait pas… et le sceau se briserait…"

La femme blonde acquiesça. Elle connaissait les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

\- "Rassure-toi. Elle ne se rappelle plus de ce qu'elle a vu. Seulement de la vision de ce mystérieux jeune homme qui la hante depuis longtemps."

Le Nina Copieur ferma un instant les yeux, le visage mélancolique de Sakura refaisant surface dans sa mémoire.

\- "Sakura semblait si triste…", murmura-t-il.

\- "Je suppose que même si ce rêve la terrifie, elle doit apprécier le jeune homme qui y est représenté pour vouloir l'aider à ce point et en faire l'un des buts de sa vie", le rassura la shinobi aux formes plantureuses avec un petit sourire. "Le voir aussi meurtris et blessé a dû lui provoquer une peine immense…"

\- "… Sûrement…"

Tsunade le laissa pour aller s'occuper d'Obito encore dans le comas. Kakashi laissa son regard dériver à l'extérieur où le ciel bleu et dégagé abritait quelques volutes duveteuses et blanches. Si seulement il lui était possible d'aller la retrouver et de tout lui avouer, de ne plus laisser ces secrets empoisonner leur vie. Il la prendrait dans ses bras, lui avouerait à quel point il était heureux de pouvoir la revoir et goûterait à nouveau à ses lèvres tentatrices…

Il soupira et baissa son regard sur les draps blancs de son lit. Tout ça était impossible… elle n'était pas encore celle qu'il avait connu, et quand bien même elle l'aurait été, il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer son secret, ni son amour. Cela resterait scellé en lui jusqu'à sa mort… La seule chose qu'il espérait ardemment, de tout son être, de toute son âme, c'est que les derniers mots, qu'il avait prononcé dans ce futur alternatif, avaient pu traverser la barrière du temps et des dimensions pour qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir au moment opportun… _Sakura… Je t'aimerais toujours et bien au-delà du temps…_

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard_

Thème musical recommandé : Sadness and Sorrow

* * *

Kakashi marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, accompagné par Obito, Sasuke et Naruto.

Ils avaient pu rapidement se rétablir après une longue séance de réhabilitation à l'hôpital grâce aux soins multiples apportés par Tsunade.  
Pendant ce temps, Minato avait organisé les funérailles du Sandaïme ainsi que de tous ceux qui étaient tombés sous les coups de l'Akatsuki. Danzô était sorti de la dimension du Kamui d'Obito dans laquelle il était resté pendant la durée du comas du brun, et avait été emprisonné dans l'une des cellules les plus hautement sécurisées de Konoha pour trahison, qui neutralisait ses aptitudes de shinobi, dans l'objectif qu'il ne voit plus jamais la lumière du jour.  
Le village avait ensuite repris peu à peu sa vie paisible ainsi que son visage d'antan grâce à la rapide reconstruction des multiples bâtiments de Konoha organisée par le Yondaïme Hokage avec l'aide du Kazekage qui avait voulu apporter tout son soutien au village caché des feuilles, renforçant l'amitié entre Suna et Konoha.

Naruto avait rapidement repris du poil de la bête ainsi que son éternelle bonne humeur au plus grand bonheur de son père, de ses grands frères de cœur, de Gaara, de sa précieuse Sakura-chan ainsi que de son meilleur ami Sasuke. Le brun avait eu beaucoup de mal à se sortir de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle Gaara l'avait mis innocemment, en venant prendre des nouvelles de Naruto, quand il avait décrit la réaction virulente de Sasuke lorsqu'il avait vu le blond au bord de la mort. Ses joues avaient semblé prendre feu et il avait eu tout le mal du monde à ne pas bégayer en affirmant que si Naruto mourrait, il n'avait plus aucune raison de poursuivre son rêve et cela l'avait grandement déstabilisé car il ne voulait pas errer sans but, d'où la raison de son comportement.  
Naruto avait été ému par la réaction de son ami et l'avait pris dans ses bras, un large sourire aux lèvres, ce qui avait accentué les rougeurs de l'Uchiha.

Sakura avait été très heureuse de retrouver ses amis sains et saufs et ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble après leur rééducation. Ils ne se l'étaient pas avoué directement, mais l'attaque qu'ils avaient subi du Nukenin de Suna avait été si violente qu'ils avaient eu réellement peur de se perdre les uns les autres. Leur amitié s'était donc renforcée au grand bonheur de leurs proches.

Kakashi n'avait pas osé reparler à Sakura après leur échange dans la chambre de l'hôpital. Il savait que cet épisode avait été très rude pour elle et l'avait grandement choqué, voire traumatisé. Il ne voulait pas accentuer la plaie encore fraîche…

\- "Nee Kakashi Senseï, où est Sakura-chan ? Elle nous avait dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait près de la grande porte mais je ne la vois pas, 'ttebayo", lança Naruto, alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la porte principale du village.

\- "Eh bien, elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, je pense."

\- "Pourquoi nous a-t-elle donné rendez-vous ici déjà ?" interrogea le blond, les bras croisés sur sa nuque.

\- "Elle était sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro trois ce matin, c'était plus pratique pour elle de nous rejoindre ici, mais ça… tu l'as oublié, dobe", se moqua Sasuke, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- "Oï Sasuke ! M'appelle pas comme ça !" s'emporta Naruto.

Le brun haussa les épaules, conservant son petit air moqueur sur le visage.  
Au même moment, la silhouette de Sakura se dégagea sur le chemin du village. Elle courut rapidement jusqu'à leur niveau et s'arrêta, haletant sous l'effort, avant de se redresser et de leur adresser un petit sourire.

\- "Gomen, je suis en retard."

\- "Non, nous venons tout juste d'arriver Sakura, ne t'en fais pas", la rassura Obito.

\- "Tu es prête pour la nouvelle mission Sakura-chan ?"

\- "Quelle nouvelle mission ?"

\- "'To-chan va très certainement nous donner une nouvelle chose à faire. Ça fait un mois que nous n'avons pas bougé !"

\- "Ce sera très certainement la tâche d'aider les habitants et les autres shinobis à reconstruire le village, Usuratonkachi", souffla Sasuke.

\- "Arrête de m'insulter Sasuke Teme !"

Kakashi émit un petit rire gêné devant les incessantes chamailleries de ses deux élèves. La relation qu'avait ces deux-là ressemblaient beaucoup à celle qu'il avait eu avec Obito durant son enfance, chacun se tirant dans les pattes dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Des bruits de pas réguliers retentirent derrière lui et le groupe se retourna pour voir arriver Minato en compagnie de Tsunade.

\- "Minato Senseï, Tsunade-sama ?" souligna-t-il, étonné qu'ils soient ici.

\- "Ohayo minna", les salua le Namikaze d'un de ses éternels sourires doux.

\- "Que faites-vous là, Senseï ?" demanda Obito.

\- "Je viens souhaiter bonne chance à Sakura bien sûr."

\- "Hein ?"

Les quatre garçons le regardèrent perplexes avant de se retourner vers la fleur de cerisier, dont le regard avait dévié, ses lèvres pincées sous l'embarras. Elle ne leur avait rien dit car elle savait que cette décision leur ferait mal… mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse…

\- "Je…", commença-t-elle. "Je pars pour un long moment…"

Le sang de Kakashi se glaça dans ses veines, ses yeux s'écarquillant en entendant les paroles de sa fleur.

\- "En fait… je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrai au village…"

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sakura-chan ?" demanda Naruto avec un sourire confus.

La mine de Sasuke s'assombrit et il dévia le regard, ne laissant pas apparaître la peine que lui infligeait cette nouvelle. Il avait appris à apprécier Sakura, réalisant que ses préjugés de départ étaient tous infondés. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de devenir une groupie dans son enfance, elle avait simplement cherché à devenir leur amie. Les mois s'étaient succédés rapidement, tout comme leurs missions et leurs entraînements. Leur complicité s'était développée peu à peu, permettant à Sasuke de comprendre que la jeune fille devenait elle aussi une personne importante à ses yeux, même si nul ne pourrait l'être autant que l'infatigable blondinet ou qu'Itachi. Alors… la voir partir, s'éloigner d'eux et de cette entente si douce, qu'ils avaient réussi à former après toutes ces épreuves passées, était plus difficile à entendre qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

\- "Sakura m'accompagne dans mon voyage. Je vais parcourir le pays de feu pendant un temps indéterminé. Shizune me rejoindra également d'ici quelques jours car elle a encore du travail à l'hôpital. Sakura m'a demandé de l'entraîner afin qu'elle puisse apprendre le ninjutsu médical", expliqua Tsunade avec un sourire fier.

Kakashi baissa légèrement la tête, son œil visible caché par quelques mèches argentées qui retombaient sur son visage. Ce n'était pas possible… elle n'avait jamais fait de voyage avec Tsunade pendant son apprentissage d'après les traces laissées dans le petit journal intime de la Sakura qu'il avait connu… elle était censé rester à Konoha et apprendre la médecine ici, pas ailleurs… ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir… Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser encore une fois… Il ne pouvait pas la perdre à nouveau !  
Ses lèvres se crispèrent sous son masque et ses poings se refermèrent sous les émotions qui lui enserraient le cœur.

\- "Mais tu ne peux pas nous laisser Sakura-chan !" se plaignit Naruto. "On ne va pas te voir pendant des lustres !"

\- "Je sais Naruto", lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. "Mais quand je reviendrai, on combattra à nouveau ensemble. Je serai plus forte et je pourrai plus facilement vous aider qu'aujourd'hui."

Elle était déjà forte… Elle les avait déjà aidés plusieurs fois, mettant tout son cœur dans les combats, toute son âme… Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser… Elle ne pouvait pas _le_ laisser…

\- "Je veux devenir une médecin-nin aussi forte que Tsunade-sama. C'est mon rêve…"

Naruto poussa un soupir triste avant de se reprendre et de poser une main sur l'épaule de la fleur de cerisier, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres.

\- "Tu as raison Sakura-chan. Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, mais tu dois poursuivre ton rêve. On te soutiendra toujours, Kakashi Senseï, Obito Taïcho, 'To-chan, Tsunade obba-chan, Sasuke et moi. C'est promis."

\- "Naruto…", murmura-t-elle émue. "J'accomplirai mon rêve, je te le promets."

\- "Tu as intérêt", ajouta Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

\- "Uh !"

Elle les serra très fort dans ses bras, heureuse d'avoir le soutien de ses amis les plus chers. Avec un sourire ému, ils répondirent à son étreinte, scellant leur promesse, sous le regard touché de leurs aînés.

Sakura se dégagea aux bout de quelques instants et se dirigea devant Obito qui lui posa une main sur sa tête et la lui ébouriffa gentiment.

\- "Tâche de devenir plus redoutable encore que Tsunade Hime, nee Sakura ?"

\- "Je vous montrerai ce dont je suis capable en rentrant, Obito Taïcho !"

Il esquissa un sourire éclatant dont il avait le secret et leva son pouce en l'air pour lui donner son approbation.

Minato arriva à sa hauteur, son visage emplis de son habituelle douceur.

\- "Suis le chemin de ton destin Sakura. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr."

\- "Arigatou Hokage-sama. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de vos encouragements."

\- "Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais je suis heureux de voir que mon fils à une amie si volontaire et déterminée à accomplir ses rêves."

Sakura acquiesça avec chaleur et se dirigea vers son Senseï qui avait gardé la tête basse, ayant mis ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches pour cacher son intense envie de protester contre le départ de sa petite fleur.

Obito vit le malaise de son meilleur ami et posa une main sur son épaule avant de la retirer et de faire un signe du regard à Minato pour qu'il incite tout le petit monde autour d'eux à les laisser tranquille. Le Yondaïme entraina Naruto et Sasuke avec lui leur proposant un nouvel entrainement qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'argenté et de la rose, et Sasuke eut un dernier regard pour la fleur avant de se suivre son meilleur ami.

\- "Hum, je… Je t'attends un peu plus loin, Sakura", annonça Tsunade, consciente que ce moment serait important pour Kakashi dont elle devinait sans mal l'immense peine. "J'ai quelques petites choses à voir avec les sentinelles…"

La Sanin aux couettes partit, les laissant seuls. Sakura s'approcha de son Senseï et lui prit les mains avec douceur, les sortant de ses poches. Elle les conserva dans les siennes, savourant la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient et l'agréable et étrange sensation que provoquait sa proximité avec le Ninja Copieur.

Kakashi déglutit difficilement, son cœur lacéré par la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Il aurait pu lui apprendre ce qu'il savait… Lui enseigner ce qu'elle-même lui avait appris dans un autre temps… Au lieu de ça, elle allait lui être arrachée… Encore…

\- "Kakashi Senseï… Je vous promets de devenir la meilleure ninja médecin qui n'ait jamais existé. Quand je reviendrai, je serai capable de vous protéger cette fois-ci…"

\- "… C'est pour ça…", murmura-t-il. "C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole… ?"

La fleur eut une rougeur embarrassée et soupira légèrement.

\- "Je… Après l'examen Chûnin, j'ai pensé que je vous avais terriblement déçu alors que vous aviez placé votre confiance en moi…"

\- "Non… Tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Jamais."

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire triste et poursuivit son explication.

\- "Je sais… je l'ai réalisé plus tard… lors de l'attaque de Madara… Après ma défaite, je me suis entraînée tous les jours pour pouvoir améliorer mon niveau afin de ne plus provoquer une telle déception, mais rien ne s'arrangeait. J'étais toujours bloquée à mon actuel niveau qui est bien trop bas."

\- "Mais non… !"

\- "Il l'est, Senseï", le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce en fixant l'orbe noire qui la regarda désespérément. "Je ne peux pas vous protéger aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de vous protéger contre Madara alors que vous étiez à bout de force… J'ai eu terriblement honte de mon incapacité à tenir ma promesse… c'est pourquoi, je veux changer tout ça."

Elle marqua une petite pause, et reprit, ses joues rougissant légèrement, embarrassée d'avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- "Senseï… Je vous l'ai dit pendant l'attaque mais… avant de partir, je voulais vous le dire à nouveau. Vous m'êtes très précieux, vraiment. Pas au même titre que Naruto ou Sasuke qui sont comme des frères pour moi, ni même d'Obito Taïcho que j'apprécie énormément. Vous êtes à part… Je ne saurai l'expliquer correctement… Dès que je vous ai vu, quelque chose s'est créé en moi, vous réservant une place spéciale ici…", dit-elle en posant la main de l'argenté sur son cœur, ses pommettes se colorant de plus en plus, gênée de sa confession. "Alors… je dois devenir encore plus forte pour que je puisse toujours conserver ce lien avec vous…", termina-t-elle avec un léger sourire, se donnant du courage.

Le Jônin gris la regarda avec douceur, son regard onyx emplis d'une affection qui lui réservait exclusivement et que la rose aimait tout particulièrement. Elle en avait été un peu étonnée au départ, mais très vite, elle s'y était habituée, finissant par beaucoup apprécier ce qu'il lui réservait c'était cette relation chérie et unique qu'elle avait avec le mystérieux ninja aux cheveux d'argent, qu'était son Senseï.

Kakashi replaça avec douceur une mèche derrière son oreille et posa une main sur sa joue veloutée, caressant sa peau blanche de son pouce.

\- "Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi mûre… ?" murmura-t-il.

Sakura esquissa un petit sourire et ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de la peau de son Senseï contre la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su si cette complicité qu'ils avaient était normale, mais elle ressentait le besoin de la conserver.

Le ninja argenté soupira de tristesse tout en retirant sa main du visage de la fleur de cerisier.

\- "Tu vas nous manquer…", dit-il, même s'il savait que son élève comprendrait qu'il parlait de lui-même.

\- "Ne croyez pas que vous ne me manquerez pas aussi…", ajouta-t-elle d'une voix basse qui se cassa sous la force du manque qu'il représenterait.

Sakura trembla légèrement avant de se précipiter dans les bras du ninja gris qui eut une petite exclamation de surprise. La Kunoïchi le serra de toutes ses forces, lui transmettant les émotions qui la traversait. Il allait beaucoup lui manquer… Ses encouragements, ses entraînements, ses quelques chamailleries avec Obito Taïcho, ses sourires cachés derrière son masque, son air embarrassé quand elle le remerciait avec chaleur, leur complicité qu'ils avaient développés au fil des mois, tout ce qui faisait de lui l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux émeraudes... Elle ne pouvait pas se vanter de bien le connaitre car il était entouré de multiples mystères, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait une place privilégiée dans le cœur du shinobi au Sharingan. Peut-être la considérait-il comme un membre de sa famille, d'une manière similaire à Naruto ou Sasuke, ou peut-être différemment encore… mais elle comptait pour lui et c'était ce qui lui importait. Il était une personne chère à son cœur et si elle partait aujourd'hui, c'était pour lui avant tout. Elle voulait que la même lueur de fierté, qu'il avait eu lors du combat contre Zabuza, brille encore dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait plus avoir les mains couvertes du sang de ses compagnons et être incapable de les soigner efficacement ou de ne pas pouvoir être en mesure de les protéger comme elle le désirait. Elle s'entraînerait dur chaque jour pour pouvoir atteindre l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée et peut-être aussi un jour retrouver celui qui hantait ses songes…

Kakashi lui rendit finalement son étreinte, la serrant contre son cœur, les yeux clos, des effluves de son parfum naturel l'envahissant peu à peu. Son palpitant se serra et il embrassa ses cheveux roses dans un dernier élan désespéré. La fleur sourit en sentant cette marque de tendresse qu'il lui offrait pour la première fois.

\- "Kakashi Senseï…", murmura-t-elle, sa tête enfouie contre le torse du Jônin, respirant son odeur qu'elle adorait secrètement. "Je reviendrai vite… promis…"

Il se sépara d'elle à contrecœur et lui adressa un dernier sourire triste derrière son masque.

\- "Tu reviendras oui…"

Elle lâcha ses mains avec lenteur, s'arrachant de ce toucher qu'elle appréciait tant, fixant ses yeux émeraudes dans l'onyx de l'argenté. Elle resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, conservant son regard fixé sur le sien, une petite brise jouant avec les mèches de leurs cheveux.  
Puis, sans plus attendre, elle se retourna et rejoignit rapidement Tsunade qui l'attendait près de la grande porte.

Kakashi resta immobile, la regardant s'éloigner de plus en plus sur le chemin de terre qui partait du village, la menant vers des chemins différents, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un point à l'horizon et disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision. Le Jônin argenté resta dans cette position pendant de longues minutes encore, scrutant encore et encore le chemin qu'avait emprunté sa belle fleur de cerisier. Elle était partie à nouveau… laissant derrière elle ses deux orbes de jade, et la promesse d'un avenir…

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Cette deuxième partie se termine sur le départ de Sakura et non pas celui de Naruto, laissant Kakashi désemparé et profondément meurtrit...

Comment les choses se dérouleront-elles au retour de la fleur de cerisier ? Comment la relation entre Sakura et Kakashi évoluera-t-elle ? Et surtout comment Kakashi parviendra-t-il à se raisonner en sachant qu'à son retour, la jeune fille aura laissé place à une jeune femme en tout point similaire à celle qu'il a connu et profondément aimé durant son voyage dans le temps ?

Les choses vont se corser pour notre Ninja Copieur qui se prendra de plein fouet le retour de sentiments gardés au fond de son cœur...

Merci à vous chers lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, d'avoir suivi et/ou mis en favori ma fiction !

Merci aussi bien évidemment à tous ceux qui ont simplement lu mon histoire !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en la lisant !

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine au même jour avec la troisième et dernière partie de cette saga, intitulée "La Promesse d'un avenir" ^^

HONTO NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA DATTEBAYO ! X333


End file.
